Careless Whisper
by Inuyashasgrl15
Summary: Inuyasha, Miroku and Koga are in a gang but Inuyasha seems to be taking it to far. Everyone is trying to get him to spend time away from the gang so hopefully he will quit. Will he give himself the reason he needs to quit? The most legendary gang members
1. Ch1 The True Legendary Swordsman

**Careless Whisper**

**AN: **I'm here to present my newest fic! ;; I've been wanting something new to type about. lol. It will be different but i'm pretty sure it will be the same pairings. I really hope you like it. Review and tell me what you thought.

**Note: **You will notice I used alot of the same names as 'The Hells of High School' like other people's names and last names.

**Disclaimer:** This may be a new fic but it dosn't mean it gave me any ownership rights to Inuyasha...i wish. :sigh:

__

We been through thick and thin

But we still here

No matter what goes down

We are still friends til the end

Ups and downs

Yeah dats a hard-knock life

Yeah its ride or die

Cause we are boys for life

**Boys4Life:**

**B2K**

**Ch.1 The True Legendary Swordsman**

"Nobunaga! Where the fuck is that kid!" Inuyasha asked quietly from his spot by the window outside beside Miroku.

"He better get his act together. He's risking everyone out here by just not responding. What about Tsubaki? She have the potions yet?" Miroku asked him as he held his gun to himself.

"Tsubaki how about those potions? There are alot of demons out here working with these humans." Inuyasha said into the walkie talkie.

"Yes Inuyasha. They're ready. They have been distributed to the lower class." She answered back.

"Ok, Koga where are you?" Inuyasha asked on the walkie talkie again.

"I've got your back here." He answered from a tree behind them.

"Nobunaga you better be listening. Everyone get ready...on my say so." Inuyasha said into the walkie talkie. He waited until he saw a few demon guards then three humans appeared with guns. "Now!" He said and he and Miroku started shooting down at them. In all, they shot two demons and one of the humans but pulled back when their rivals started shooting.

"You alright there?" Miroku asked.

"Yup, it's a piece of cake." Inuyasha answered as he grabbed his other gun and looked through the window and shot a dart in each human and left the othet demon to Miroku. "Good job, let's go in." He told Miroku and signaled Koga to come too. Koga leaped off the tree and onto the small balcony they were on before they jumped through the now broken window from bullets and landed on their feet on the bottom floor.

"I'll check out the next room." Koga offered and Inuyasha nodded in agreement. Inuyasha switched guns once again.

"Where do you think they went?" Miroku asked as he looked at Inuyasha. They were both wearing tight black shirts and green camoflage pants with black bandanas over their faces, black hats and fingerless black gloves on their hands.

"I don't know. I don't hear any movement at all." He told him as his ears twitched under his black hat.

"Ya I don't sense any demons either." Miroku told him as he looked ahead of him again. Suddenly he stiffened when he sensed alot of demons surrounding them two. Inuyasha stood still when he heard a trigger. He turned and shot the human who had the gun and shot them right in the chest.

"Ready for this?" Inuyasha asked Miroku with an unseen grin.

"Always." Miroku said back with a smirk and cocked his gun and started shooting unseen demons as they appeared once their blood was spilled.

"They're invisible! What the fuck!" Inuyasha asked as he shot at sounds and smells.

"They must have a priestess on their side." Miroku told him.

"Bet you'll never guess who it probably is." Inuyasha told him as he shot down another human that appeared as it was on the ground with a puddle of blood slowly surrounding him.

"That bitch. And of course she had to betray us." Miroku said as he turned and shot toward the floor and the demon went rolling on the floor in pain, but jumped up now visible. Miroku looked up when he jumped into the air and shot him through the head and saw him fall from the air and land hard on the hard cemented floor.

"Fucking whore." Inuyasha said through gritted teeth. "Forget about her for now." He told him and went flying when he was kicked in the side from an 'invisible' human. He shot toward the sound but got their arm and the human came down and stabbed him in the side with a small knife and Inuyasha shot him in the chest having blood fly. "Agh. Dammit." Inuyasha complained as he stood and quickly pulled the knife out of his side.

"You ok?" Miroku asked as he turned to look at him. Inuyasha looked like he was about to shoot him and he stood completely still. When Inuyasha shot it went right over Miroku's shoulder hitting a demon that was behind him.

"Ya just a scratch. Pay attention." He ordered and Miroku nodded in thanks. Miroku shot the last human who was about to punch him and Inuyasha got the last demon that was in the corner. They both sighed in relief and pulled the bandanas down from their mouths and high fived each other. "Alright." Inuyasha said with a grin. They started to walk out of the room.

"Bad boys bad boys whatcha gonna do, whatcha gonna do before they come for you." Miroku sung with a smirk.

"Man you been watching way to much tv." Inuyasha told him as they went in to help Koga in the next room. They both ducked to the floor when a barrel was thrown toward the door as they walked in. Koga was fighting them by kicking and punching. "What happend to your gun Koga?" Inuyasha demanded as he shot the demon that he was fighting and it turned to dust instead of falling to the ground, it must have been a full demon instead of half like the others.

"Nobunaga never showed and I didn't get extra bullets." Koga explained as he spun a roundhouse kick, kicking two demons down letting Miroku and Inuyasha shoot them. Inuyasha was about to shoot again when no bullet came out.

"Shit. This is fucking starting to piss me off!" Inuyasha complained as he threw his gun on the floor and pulled out his sword. "Nobunaga better be dying for his excuse to not have shown." He said as his eyes glowed slight red for a second. He heard a demon running at him and extended his sword sending the blade right through the demons throat. Miroku shot a few more humans but got one in the arm and he lied on the floor in pain groaning.

"I'm out now." Miroku said as he threw his gun to the floor too. Inuyasha threw him and Koga both his spare small swords. Miroku stabbed some demons in the neck and pulled the sword out and let him drop. He looked up when a large boomerang came flying in knocking a couple demons and humans to the floor and while they were down Inuyasha and Koga stabbed them. Sango stood at the door and caught her boomerang and crossed her arms.

"You guys never learn. I wish you weren't even in this gang. One day your going to get killed." Sango told them.

"What are you doing here Sango!" Miroku asked as he ran to her.

"Helping since you seem to really need it." Sango answered as she shot a human and demon whose foot steps were getting closer to them.

"Inuyasha me and Menomaru are signing off, we've finished." Hiten said into the walkie talkie.

"Ok check up on Kaguya and the girls first though." Inuyasha told them.

"On it." He answered back.

"Sango stop coming. Miroku stop telling her where we're called to. There, settled now get back to work." Inuyasha told them. They both rolled their eyes and got ready. It became very quiet all of a sudden and there were no demons to be sensed that weren't already dead. The only demons in the room were half demons that lay spralled out on the floor in puddles of blood.

"I have an erie feeling right now." Koga said quietly.

"So do I." Inuyasha said and Miroku and Sango nodded in agreement. They slowly looked around and listened very closely. Suddenly a human jumped down and went to kick Inuyasha. Inuyasha grabbed his foot right before he got close enough to kicking which was right below his stomach. "That was way to close for comfort." Inuyasha said as he shoved his sword threw the humans chest.

"I think we're done...let's hope the others have a live member or we're screwed since you guys killed every single one of them." Koga said as he looked around.

"What? You did too. Anyways theres a live human in the other room. Shot by darts though." Inuyasha told them as they went into the other room. Inuyasha grabbed the human by the collar and shook him a few times. The human slowly opened his eyes and looked wide eyed at the person that had ahold of him.

"It's you! Please don't kill me. Your a great swordsman and gunman and same with Miroku and Koga your partners." The human said with his eyes closed tightly.

"How the fuck do you know who we are?" Inuyasha asked suspiciously.

"What are you talking about? The gang your in is legendary. You three are legends. The rest of the gang is good but you three are the best...you didn't know? So many men and a few women wish to someday be in the same gang as you three. There have been many stories told from your rival encounters." He explained. Inuyasha, Miroku and Koga looked at each other in confusion.

"Legends?" Miroku asked slowly. Inuyasha slowly put the human down and crossed his arms.

"Oh thank you so much. Yes everyone know's about you three..." He started until Inuyasha interuppted him.

"Ok that's great and all but where is Naraku?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh...i'm not sure." He said carefully.

"Arn't you in his gang!" Koga demanded.

"Yes...but...we never know where he is. He never reveals himself in case someone decides to betray him." He explained afraid for his life as the three stood around him and Sango watched from behind.

"So...not even his members know. I bet Kikyo and his upper class members know though." Miroku commented.

"Probably." Inuyasha agreed.

"Miss. Kikyo? You mean Naraku's mistress?" The human asked.

"Yes you know her?" Koga asked.

"Yes, she's our priestess who makes potions and purifies." He told them.

"Why are you telling us so much?" Miroku asked suspiciously.

"...I never thought i'd get to meet you guys and here you are and I want to live and all...I'm leaving this gang anyways. My girlfriend is always worried and this was my last mission anyways." He explained.

"You'd actually feel bad for killing him now." Koga said as he looked at Inuyasha.

"No not really." Inuyasha answered as he knocked the human out.

"What did you do that for Inuyasha!" Sango asked as she ran over.

"See this is why we don't have that many women with us. He'll be fine anyways. Check his ID and get Nobunaga to look him up and drop him off at his house or something. If you don't Naraku will kill him for ratting out." Inuyasha ordered. Koga nodded and picked the human up.

"Sango go with Koga so he can take you home." Miroku told her she was about to disagree when he pointed to Koga's departing form. She sighed and followed him while saying a few incoherent words. Inuyasha held his side as they walked toward the door themselves.

"Checking all groups. Are all groups signed off?" Inuyasha asked though the walkie talkie.

"All done here with Menomaru and Hiten." Kagura answered back.

"Me, Bankotsu and Hakkaku are done too." Ginta said through the walkie talkie.

"All right we'll all meet up." Inuyasha told them as he put his walkie talkie back at his side.

"We'll find him sooner or later." Miroku said as they walked.

"I'm hoping sooner better then later." Inuyasha told him.

"...ya." Miroku agreed hesitantly. "But can you believe legends?" Miroku asked trying to change the subject.

"Ya, wierd huh? I knew we were a good gang but not that good. Me, you and Koga are the best apparently...feels good." Inuyasha said with a smirk. Miroku nodded not knowing what to say.

"Oh I think Shippo is meeting us later." Miroku told him once again changing the subject.

"Where?" Inuyasha asked as they walked down the hallway.

"Park I think." He told him but stopped when Inuyasha stiffened. Inuyasha turned and threw a throwing star at a camera that was up on the wall, cutting the wires that hung out of the wall. He smirked and turned around and kept walking.

"Aight." He said as he threw up one of the stars and caught it.

**_RIVAL.GANG.LEADER._**

"You think I have no idea who you are Inuyasha?" A man's voice asked as he watched the security type television go black and white. "You may have won this round but watch out, i'll get you." He looked at the other security tvs. "Kikyo! Go around and see if anyone is left alive." He ordered. She nodded and left the room.

_**THE.GANG.**_

"Where were you!" Inuyasha demanded as he threw the empty guns on the floor. "You risked alot of people's lives! You never showed up and didn't give everyone the order of bullets!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Hey he's just a kid calm down Yash." Miroku told him.

"He still had a job to do and he didn't do it! Fine! Whatever you take care of it!" Inuyasha said and walked into the next room. "Good job guys. We didn't find out anything but you guys are doing alot better. No one came out of that hurt." Inuyasha told them. They all grinned at their improvement as Inuyasha walked out of the room and left the building and stood by his car, a silver Lancer Evolution 7 GT-A. Miroku came out a few minutes later to find Inuyasha with a cigarette in his mouth as he tried to light it in the windy weather.

"No one came out hurt? What about your 'scratch'?" Miroku asked.

"Feh, that was nothing. We going?" He asked and gave up lighting the cigarette as he got irritated.

"Sure." Miroku said as he got in the passenger's side. Inuyasha got in the drivers side and started the car.

"The park around the block?" Inuyasha asked. Miroku nodded as his cell phone rang.

"Hello?" He asked as he answered the phone.

"Hey there was a threat made and they told me to contact you cause you, Inuyasha, Koga and Menomaru are assigned to do a driveby down the old part of town." Nobunaga told him.

"Ah dammit. That gang?" Miroku asked curiously.

"Yup, the Demons. They should be up there in about thirty minutes at the old warehouse." He explained.

"Got guns?" Miroku asked.

"Yup, come back here and get them." Nobunaga told him.

"Alright, be there in a bit." He said and hung up. "Got a driveby. We'll go meet Shippo then leave." Miroku told Inuyasha.

"Dammit, why always us? Can't they get someone else?" Inuyasha complained as he pulled up by the park. Shippo saw the car coming and came to the car to meet them.

"Hey what's up? You guys stay away so long." Shippo said playfully.

"Ya well we can't stay. Got some business to take care of." Inuyasha told him seriously.

"Like...what?" Shippo asked.

"Driveb..." Miroku started but got cut off when Inuyasha pushed him.

"See that's why we always have people intruding cause you tell everyone what's going on." Inuyasha told him.

"You can't be serious. I think you guys should leave that gang. What exactly is it doing for you?" Shippo asked.

"You didn't seem to mind a year ago when you were our partner in it all." Inuyasha told him.

"Ya but I got out didn't I? You guys are going to end up getting shot." Shippo explained.

"Or stabbed." Miroku said with a smirk.

"Shut the fuck up Miroku." Inuyasha told him giving him a narrowed look.

"You got stabbed?" Shippo asked not to surprised.

"It's nothing. Not bothering me right now. You just go off and take care of Katsuki. I don't see why your bothered by this all. You left the gang a long time ago." Inuyasha said out of irritation. "Come on Miroku." Inuyasha yelled as he got in the car.

"He's just mad cause someone actually stabbed him. We'll see you later, you know how it is." Miroku told him and got in the car.

"Not if I can help it." Shippo said under his breath and got in his car. Inuyasha drove off and went back to pick up the guns and changed cars with Menomaru driving. Inuyasha was in the passenger's seat and Miroku and Koga were in the back with their windows cracked open and guns ready as they slowly drove by the old warehouse.

_**WITH.SHIPPO.**_

"I knew you would understand since you helped me with my decision and all. You think you can talk to them or something? I think they just need something to occupy their time that dosn't have anything to do with the gang." Shippo explained.

"Hai, child. Well the thing they need is someone to spend their time with." Kaede explained. Kaede was like Shippo's grandmother. He had grown up with her. She was his mother's friend.

"Well Miroku has a girlfriend and he's already thinking about quitting so he dosn't have to worry Sango anymore. The only problem is Inuyasha, Koga would leave if Inuyasha left because once Inuyasha is gone there's no reason for him to stay since they are pretty much a team. Inuyasha is all into the gang and is heading in the wrong direction with drugs too. He hasn't totally gotten there but he's heading that way." He told her.

"Well, I honestly don't know what to tell you." Kaede told him as she drank her tea.

_**BACK.WITH.INUYASHA.**_

"Let's get out of here now! It was a setup!" Inuyasha yelled and Menomaru sped off. "That Nobunaga is really starting to piss me off."

"He's just a kid. It was probably the gang trying to get us arrested or something. We have no assignments for a couple of days and you have none of that side work. You can just go home and take it easy." Miroku told him.

"Take it easy my ass. I'm sure something will come up. Or Shippo will make us go somewhere with him and we'll end up going." Inuyasha told him.

"Well i'll be with Sango." Miroku told him with a grin on his face.

"Me with Ayame. Which reminds me, Ayame has been getting pissed with me being in this gang." Koga told them.

"Your choice Koga." Inuyasha simply said.

"Oh ya it's your birthday tomorrow!" Miroku said.

"...so?" Inuyash asked slowly.

"So we'll all go to that bar and hang out since you don't ever want to do anything for your own birthday." Miroku explained.

"Sounds like fun." Koga said.

"Right, get out of the car we're here." Menomaru told them. They got out of the car and instead of going inside to put up with the gang they all left in their cars and drove off. Miroku ended up going to Sango's house as Koga left to Ayame's. When Inuyasha got home he lit a cigarette and took a shower then went straight to bed.

_**THE.NEXT.MORNING.**_

_KNOCK KNOCK...POUND POUND POUND_

"Fucking assholes." Inuyasha mumbled as he walked to his door and swung the door open. "I was fucking sleeping...what the hell do you want?"

"Just to say happy birthday. Sheesh you should be awake by now anyways." Shippo said as he walked in.

"Ok thanks, now who said you could come in?" Inuyasha asked as he closed the door and went to sit on the couch.

"We're taking you out. How about going to a bar?" Shippo asked ignoring his question.

"Do I have a choice?" He asked.

"So a bar it is. You could be a little inthusiastic about it you know. It IS your birthday man." Shippo told him as he crossed his arms.

"Whatever. How about this...you leave my house and let me go back to sleep then you can come back later tonight and come get me so we can have this oh so fun birthday?" Inuyasha asked as he walked Shippo to the door.

"You really need better manners. I feel sorry if you ever get a girl. Later." Shippo said as he was pushed out the door. Shippo shook his head and sighed as he got in his car and drove to Miroku's place.

"So the bar then?" Miroku asked as he opened the door while Shippo walked up the sidewalk.

"What you have nothing else better to do but watch for me from your window?" Shippo asked curiously.

"...ya, that's about it." Miroku said assuring it. "...so are we going to the club?" He asked anxiously.

"I guess. He said let him sleep and come get him later tonight." Shippo told him. "Sesshomaru going?" He asked.

"Of course it's his brother." Miroku told him. Shippo sighed before speaking.

"Ya but everytime they get together they end up getting high or drunk together." Shippo told him.

"Ya well we'll just have to keep them from it." Miroku told him.

"You always do it too!" Shippo reminded him.

"...oh ya...ok so anyways. We should call everyone, oh ya Koga can't make it." Miroku said swiftly changing the subject and turned to walk inside. Shippo rolled his eyes and followed him in.

_**AT.THE.CLUB.**_

"Is Sesshomaru coming to this thing?" Inuyasha asked as they sat in the lounge of the bar. There were sectioned off lounges with couches and tables in the middle.

"Ya, he should be here soon." Shippo told him.

"Ugh, why is he coming exactly?" Inuyasha groaned.

"Inuyasha he's your brother." Sango told him in mono-tone. Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he pulled out a cigarette and lit it before sticking it in his mouth. "You really shouldn't smoke." Sango told him as she waved off the smoke.

"Who's going to stop me?" He asked her curiously. She rolled her eyes and her and Katsuki went to sit at the bar. Sesshomaru walked in and sat on the couch without a word.

"Took you long enough." Inuyasha told him.

"Shut up. Stupid ungrateful bastard." Sesshomaru said.

"Oh yes i'm so grateful." Inuyasha said sarcastically. Shippo rolled his eyes and looked to see where the girls went and saw someone bringing their drinks.

"Thank you." Shippo said and she nodded with a smile and walked back behind the counter and went over to Sango and Rin.

"Need anything?" She asked from behind the counter.

"Oh hi, no. Just trying to get away from the smoke." Katsuki said with a smile. "I'm Katsuki by the way."

"Hi, i'm Kagome." She replied with a smile.

"I'm Sango, this bar is nice. I've never been here before. The owner must be happy to have good business." She said as she looked around.

"Ya...I am. Except for the occasional gangs and I could use a band." Kagome said with a smirk.

"This is your bar?" Katsuki asked unbelievably.

"Yup. I'm here all the time. I like to help out. I know about almost all the customers. You see that guy over there, he's been here a couple of times with the guy he's sitting with." She said pointing to their table.

"Miroku and Shippo? They have? What do they do?" Sango asked curiously.

"They just sit there and order drinks while talking. Apparently...the red headed guy...Miroku?" She asked.

"No that's Shippo." Katsuki corrected her.

"Oh well Shippo is friends with the person who helped me get this place together. She has pictures of him in her house. She's a friend of my mother." Kagome explained.

"Oh really? Wow, he never told me that before." Katsuki said.

"Shippo is her boyfriend. Miroku is mine." Sango explained. Kagome nodded in understanding.

"Ya and the one smoking is Inuyasha and the other is Sesshomaru. It's Inuyasha's birthday." Katsuki explained.

"Ya but he dosn't really seem to like that we're celebrating it." Sango mentioned.

"Everyone should like celebrating their birthday." Kagome said.

"Ya well he's just like that. It's actually surprising to see him. He's always...working." Sango told her.

"Oh that's gotta suck." Kagome said while cleaning the counter. "People should get out sometime. Never gonna meet anyone that way."

"Ya really, doubt anyone would like him though with the attitude he has." Katsuki mumbled.

"Is he that bad?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Well he...you'd have to judge him for yourself." Sango told her.

"Well your table calls." Kagome said as she saw them waving her to come over.

"Let them get up themselves." Sango told her, holding her back. Miroku got up and walked over after a few minutes.

"Can we get some more drinks?" He asked giving Sango a kiss on the cheek as Kagome got the drinks. She handed him the drinks and he walked back to the table. Sango rolled her eyes as Katsuki and Kagome both giggled.

_**LATER.THAT.NIGHT.**_

Kagome, Sango and Katsuki ended up talking alot while Kagome wasn't waiting on people. She would let the other people get the tables if they were in the middle of talking though.

"So how old are you Kagome?" Sango asked curiously.

"I'm twenty-four. What about you two?" Kagome asked.

"I'm twenty-four too and Sango is twenty-five." Katsuki told her.

"Wow so much for it being Inuyasha's birthday we havn't been over there for a looong time now." Sango said surprised.

"Ya really, I guess we could go sit over there for a while. Wanna come Kagome?" Katsuki asked sweetly.

"No it's ok. I have to work. I'm also waiting for my friend to come in. She's one of the waitresses." Kagome explained.

"Oh ok, well I guess we'll talk to you later then." Sango said as the two walked back to the table.

"Wait, get this. Apparently me, Koga and Inuyasha are legends." Miroku told them. "It was great, some guy was telling us all of this. Inuyasha is the best swordsman and all three of us are the best gunmen. Were very known apparently." He explained.

"Ya right! There is no way that you three can be legends." Sesshomaru told them.

"It's true. We are well known by other gangs." Inuyasha told them.

"Stop being so cocky mutt." Sesshomaru told him.

"Whatever...Wait if this is a birthday party don't I get presents?" Inuyasha asked them.

"Wow he's actually asking. He must be drunk." Sango said as she sat next to Miroku.

"Seriously. Should we give him it?" Katsuki asked Sango.

"Ya go ahead. Maybe it'll shut him up." Miroku told them as he gave Sango his car keys.

"What? You want to take this outside Miroku?" Inuyasha asked playfully as he stood.

"Sure, if you can make it outside." Miroku teased. Inuyasha chuckled as he sat back. Shippo walked over and sat at the table with more drinks.

"We're all going to die if we drive home." Shippo said with a chuckle.

"Oh my! Can you believe it! Shippo is drunk!" Miroku said surprised.

"No shit! He's been drunk as long as you have!" Sesshomaru told him as he reached for another drink. Inuyasha chugged down the next drink and waved to a waitress to bring more.

"Here they are." Sango said as her and Katsuki ran in with the wrapped gifts. One was pretty large and the other two were small boxes.

"Give me the big one. You can never go wrong with big." Inuyasha said as he reached for it. "What the fuck is this?" He asked as he felt the shape.

"Good thing he's to drunk to tell what the shape makes out to be." Katsuki giggled. Inuyasha held it then put it down.

"No give me the small one's first. I want to save best for last." Inuyasha told them. Shippo rolled his eyes and threw one of the boxes at him.

"Just open one already!" Shippo told him.

"Be patient." Inuyasha told him. He ripped off the paper to have a white box. When he opened the box he found another box. "Oh ya, you guys are funny." Inuyasha said sarcastically as he kept opening boxes. The others were laughing from seeing him open more and more to find more boxes. After the seventh box he opened there was a small box left.

"About time." Miroku said as they waited for him to open it.

"What kind of present is this?" Inuyasha asked holding the tiny box.

"Just open it." Sesshomaru told him. Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he opened the small box.

"Well...this should come in handy." Inuyasha said sarcastically as he held out a guitar pick.

"Just open your other presents." Shippo told him.

"Yes your majesty." Inuyasha said as he grabbed the other small box. "Yes! One box. Thank you who ever wrapped this." Inuyasha said as he moved aside the tissue inside and pulled out a leather jacket.

"What do you think?" Katsuki asked.

"Nice...don't know where i'll wear it to though." He told her.

"Well i'm sure it'll come in handy." Sango said with a smirk.

"Ok last one now, last one!" Miroku said.

"Damn...I think Miroku is more excited then Inuyasha." Shippo said as he pushed the last gift toward Inuyasha.

"Yes! You can never go wrong with big." Inuyasha smirked as he ripped open the present. "Well I guess I know what the pick was for now." Inuyasha said as he examined the guitar he now held in his hands. It was a red electric 'Jimmy Hendrix' guitar.

"Play it." Katsuki told him excitedly. "I've heard so much how great you used to be, I want to hear for myself."

"Or have you lost your touch?" Sango asked daringly with a smirk.

"Feh, like I could do that. Watch this." He said mischevously while grinning as he got up slowly being cautious and after standing he walked over to the empty stage where band's would play. He grabbed one of the guitar cords that were lying on the floor and plugged it into his guitar and turned the amplifier on. They all watched him.

"What is he going to do?" Sango asked, embarrased that he was using property that didn't belong to him.

"Play the guitar!" Katsuki said excitedly as she ran over and took a seat near him. The others watched from where they were, either to drunk to bother or to embarrased.

"I havn't lost anything." Inuyasha said with a smirk as he stroked the guitar starting out slowly seeming like he didn't know what he was doing but then grinned as he stopped for a second and looked at Katsuki. "Name a song." He told her.

"Hmm...you sure you can play a song?" She asked a little ify after hearing his first performance. The others looked at him nervously.

"Of course I can just name one." He told her. She thought for a moment.

"Ok how about 'Hanging by a Moment' by Lifehouse?" She asked him. He smirked and looked at her and nodded. He looked toward the door as he saw two girls hugging, one of them was the one Sango and Katsuki had been talking to. He looked back at Katsuki and cleared his throat. He smirked as he started the song. She was amazed, he actually could play. He played as though he was the guitarist of the song. A boy came up behind him and started singing the words of the song as he picked up a guitar and hooked it up and played with him. Inuyasha looked and smiled as he sung along also. The other boy backed off and let him sing the song.

desperate for changing  
starving for truth  
closer to where I started   
chasing after you

The girl that was at the door ran over excitedly and got behind the drums waiting till it came in to start playing.

I'm falling even more in love with you  
letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you

Everyone watched enjoying the music. Sango and the others were surprised as they watched.

forgetting all I'm lacking  
completely incomplete  
I'll take your invitation  
you take all of me now

The other boy came in every so often singing where there should be two singers singing.

I'm falling even more in love with you  
letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you

The boy playing the guitar looked at Kagome and nodded and looked at Inuyasha amazed.

I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
and I don't know what I'm diving into  
just hanging by a moment here with you

Kagome watched excitedly. Trying to wave off the looks the boy playing the other guitar kept giving her. All her attention was on Inuyasha.

there's nothing else to lose  
there's nothing else to find  
there's nothing in the world  
that could change my mind  
there is nothing else  
there is nothing else  
there is nothing else

Shippo walked over and sat next to Katsuki and watched Inuyasha.

desperate for changing  
starving for truth  
closer to where I started  
chasing after you

Inuyasha jumped up on the stage but staggered a bit. He stood in front of the now plugged in mic and sung into it. If they weren't amazed enough by his talent at playing the guitar they were now amazed by his voice.

I'm falling even more in love with you  
letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you

Kagome watched and couldn't help but run up on stage and whisper something into the girl at the drum's ear. She nodded back after she pulled away.

I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
and I don't know what I'm diving into  
just hanging by a moment here with you  
just hanging by a moment  
hanging by a moment  
hanging by a moment  
hanging by a moment here with you

Everyone clapped at the end as Inuyasha added on his own piece at the end of the song.

"WHOO!" Katsuki yelled as he jumped off the stage and unplugged his guitar. "That was great Inuyasha!" Katsuki told him as she ran up to him dragging Shippo with her. Inuyasha smirked at the compliment and walked back to his seat followed by Katsuki and Shippo.

"Wow I guess you havn't lost your touch." Miroku said as he sat down.

"I could never lose my touch, I am to great." Inuyasha said with a smirk.

"Oh great he's getting a big head over all of this." Sango said playfully. Kagome ran over to their table dragging the girl that was playing the drums with her. Sango and Katsuki both looked at Kagome curiously when she came over looking excited.

"Hey i'm Kagome, your...Inuyasha right?" She asked.

"...ya...do I know you?" He asked hesitantly. Miroku was watching with a smirk. Sango saw him and rolled her eyes and smacked him on the back of the head.

"No you don't. Sango and Katsuki told me your name. But you were awesome. Wow we've been looking for someone who could play lead guitar like that for a while now." Kagome explained.

"Thanks, you have a band?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well sort of. We're trying to get it together and all. We just don't have a lead guitarist. I'm Rin by the way." She told him with a sweet smile.

"That's cool." Inuyasha said as he nodded.

"Inuyasha they're asking if you want to join the band." Sango told him. "You'd think you would have figured that out by now."

"Oh...no, I already have to much to do." Inuyasha told them. Miroku shook his head as Inuyasha turned them down.

"Oh it's ok. Maybe if you come back we can convince you." Rin told him while smiling as she walked away dragging Kagome with her.

"Inuyasha your an idiot." Miroku simply said.

"What did I do?" He asked in confusion.

"You know that you would be able to join that band. They don't really need you down there as much as you think they do. They have Koga, Bankotsu and even Menomaru. And Tsubaki would help alot too. You should play for them. They sounded really good playing alongside with you." Miroku explained.

"Ya it would be fun too." Sango told him. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and shook his head as they tried to convince him.

"Feh, why would I want to join a band? I don't play guitar that much anymore. I played a long time ago. That's all in the past." Inuyasha told them.

"Or is it you don't want to play because when you played guitar it was when you were still with Kikyo?" Miroku asked. The others tried to stay out of it after that was said. Inuyasha just glarred at Miroku.

"I don't fucking care about Kikyo! She can fucking burn in hell!" Inuyasha yelled as he stood up from his seat. Miroku stood up too to look him straight ahead from across the table.

"Then prove it, join the band. Unless your afraid to bring back to many old memories." Miroku told him.

"Fuck you. Learn to keep your mouth shut about things you don't know about." Inuyasha threatened.

"So your afraid then I suppose." Miroku simply said.

"You know what! I'll prove I don't care. If you want me to i'll join the fucking band!" Inuyasha yelled as he turned around and stomped over to Kagome.

"I'll go make sure he dosn't hurt himself." Sesshomaru said as he got up and went after Inuyasha who was talking to Kagome and Rin.

"Wow...that was wierd." Sango said as she watched him walk off.

"He agreed faster then I thought he would." Miroku said as he sat down.

"No I think she meant Sesshomaru, besides he probably agreed because he's had to much alcohol." Shippo told him.

"Awww Sesshy has a crush!" Katsuki said as she sat down next to Shippo.

"I doubt that." Miroku said as Inuyasha walked back. Inuyasha was grinning as he sat down.

"...Inuyasha?" Shippo asked carefully.

"We're in the band." Inuyasha said mainly to Miroku.

"...we're?" Miroku asked cautiously.

"Miroku...do you remember when we were in high school...when we tried making a band ourselves? And you played piano and guitar?" Inuyasha asked with a grin.

"No! This was supposed to be your thing!" Miroku complained as he lied his head on the table.

"Well I said I would join if you could." Inuyasha told him with a smile.

"You bastard." Miroku said as Sesshomaru walked back with more drinks. Inuyasha grabbed two of the drinks and smirked before drinking them both.

"It's ok, but you'll be sorry in the morning." Katsuki told him as she shook her head from him drinking to much.

"Feh, I don't get sick." Inuyasha told her. Sango rolled her eyes as she sat by Miroku.

"Inuyasha and Miroku have to be here at seven o'clock tomorrow they better not be sick." Sesshomaru told them.

"I wont." Inuyasha assured as he drank another drink.

**/AUTHOR'S.NOTE./**

**AN: **Ok here we go. My new fic! I have plans for this fic, I just hope you guys like it as much as I enjoy typing it. If I don't get reviews for this...cuz i dont know if anyone will like it, i'll take it off. Hopefully you do like it though. I will be very happy if you do.

_**READ.AND.REVIEW.**_

_**Bye for now,**_

_**Maria**_


	2. Ch2 First Band Meeting

**Careless Whisper**

**AN: **So whatcha think so far?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha co. but I love to write about them.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
Headstrong we're Headstrong  
Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong and this is not where you belong  
I can't give everything away  
I won't give everything away

**Headstrong- Trapt**

**Ch.2 First Band Meeting**

**RECAP.**

"Feh, why would I want to join a band? I don't play guitar that much anymore. I played a long time ago. That's all in the past." Inuyasha told them.

"Or is it you don't want to play because when you played guitar it was when you were still with Kikyo?" Miroku asked. The others tried to stay out of it after that was said. Inuyasha just glarred at Miroku.

"I don't fucking care about Kikyo! She can fucking burn in hell!" Inuyasha yelled as he stood up from his seat. Miroku stood up too to look him straight ahead from across the table.

"Then prove it, join the band. Unless your afraid to bring back to many old memories." Miroku told him.

"Fuck you. Learn to keep your mouth shut about things you don't know about." Inuyasha threatened.

"So your afraid then I suppose." Miroku simply said.

"You know what! I'll prove I don't care. If you want me to i'll join the fucking band!" Inuyasha yelled as he turned around and stomped over to Kagome.

"I'll go make sure he dosn't hurt himself." Sesshomaru said as he got up and went after Inuyasha who was talking to Kagome and Rin.

"Wow...that was wierd." Sango said as she watched him walk off.

"He agreed faster then I thought he would." Miroku said as he sat down.

"No I think she meant Sesshomaru, besides he probably agreed because he's had to much alcohol." Shippo told him.

"Awww Sesshy has a crush!" Katsuki said as she sat down next to Shippo.

"I doubt that." Miroku said as Inuyasha walked back. Inuyasha was grinning as he sat down.

"...Inuyasha?" Shippo asked carefully.

"We're in the band." Inuyasha said mainly to Miroku.

"...we're?" Miroku asked cautiously.

"Miroku...do you remember when we were in high school...when we tried making a band ourselves? And you played piano and guitar?" Inuyasha asked with a grin.

"No! This was supposed to be your thing!" Miroku complained as he lied his head on the table.

"Well I said I would join if you could." Inuyasha told him with a smile.

"You bastard." Miroku said as Sesshomaru walked back with more drinks. Inuyasha grabbed two of the drinks and smirked before drinking them both.

"It's ok, but you'll be sorry in the morning." Katsuki told him as she shook her head from him drinking to much.

"Feh, I don't get sick." Inuyasha told her. Sango rolled her eyes as she sat by Miroku.

"Inuyasha and Miroku have to be here at seven o'clock tomorrow they better not be sick." Sesshomaru told them.

"I wont." Inuyasha assured as he drank another drink.

**END.RECAP.**

_**THE.NEXT.MORNING.**_

Miroku arrived at the club and waited for Inuyasha to arrive before going in. Inuyasha slowly drove up to the front which was unusual for him, he was more of a faster driver. Miroku smirked as he came and opened the door for him and once Inuyasha stepped out of the car Miroku slammed the door shut causing Inuyasha to flinch in pain but tried to play it off so Miroku couldn't tell.

"Don't slame it so hard!" Inuyasha yelled but flinched at his own loudness. Miroku smirked as they walked to the door. Inuyasha walked in first and Miroku followed behind, after he stepped in he slammed the door shut making Inuyasha flinch yet again. Inuyasha acted like he was trying to streatch though.

"Hey guys, why don't you come over here?" Kagome said as she called from the stage on the microphone. They walked over to the stage and sat in front of it.

"What are you doing?" The boy from last night asked.

"Sitting what does it look like?" Inuyasha asked.

"Come on were gonna play. And this is Hojo by the way." Rin told them as she grabbed her drum sticks.

"I didn't bring my guitar." Inuyasha simply said.

"We have an extra, it's ok." Kagome told him with a smile. He sighed as he slowly stood and walked to the stage as he bent over to get his guitar Hojo started playing around on his. Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head tightly and he picked up the guitar. Miroku grinned and grabbed the other guitar and they started playing around on the guitars then Rin joined in.

"Stop it!" Inuyasha yelled and held his head. Miroku couldn't help but laugh. Inuyasha glarred at him as the others looked at him awkwardly.

"...Inuyasha...are you ok?" Kagome asked.

"No...h-he has...a hang...over." Miroku said between laughs.

"Ohhh." Kagome said in understanding. Inuyasha got off stage and sat at one of the chairs while holding his head. Kagome went to the kitchen and came back with a glass of water and aspirin. "You should have said so." Kagome said with a slight giggle. He looked up at her and took the offered aspirin and water.

"Thanks." He said quietly.

"Well we don't have to play today, we can just talk about it." Kagome told them. They all put their things down and came over and pulled up chairs to sit in. Miroku sat a little ways away from Inuyasha though, afraid when he saw him glarring at him.

"Well we could start off playing songs by bands and stuff." Rin told them.

"Ok well i'll be out back if you need me." Kagome said as she walked to the back of the club.

"Who are the singers you guys have?" Miroku asked curiously.

"Well we have Hojo but he dosn't really like singing unless he has to. He'd rather play guitar." Rin told him as Hojo nodded.

"So...who would sing then?" Miroku asked.

"Well...we thought Inuyasha had a great voice and we were hoping to hear you sing but I guess we can wait for that." Rin told them.

"I don't know if Inuya..." Miroku started but Inuyasha cut him off.

"I can sing." Inuyasha told her. Miroku was surprised but also glad he was getting involved. "What about girl singers?"

"Well...we don't really have any. I mean I can sing...I...get nervous singing." Rin said as a pink hue appeared on her cheeks.

"Hmm...what about Sango?" Inuyasha asked while looking at Miroku.

"She already said she better not get dragged into it." Miroku told him.

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Inuyasha asked. The others shrugged. Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he got up.

"Where are you going?" Hojo asked.

"I need a cigarette." He answered as he walked outside. He lit the cigarette and after pulling it out of mouth he looked up at the building. He saw there was a big tree behind it from the side. He walked around the building to the back and walked to the tree. He sat down under the tree as he took a puff of his cigarette. Kagome walked out through the back with a book in her hand and walked over to him.

"You know you really shouldn't smoke." She told him as she sat down beside him.

"Whose going to stop me?" He asked her.

"No one can stop you, you have to quit on your own." She told him.

"Feh, who said I was going to quit?" He asked.

"I never said that. Arn't you supposed to be inside though?" She asked him.

"Ya, but I wanted to smoke a cigarette." He told her.

"How long have you been playing?" She asked curiously.

"Playing what?" He asked.

"Guitar, what do you think?" She asked.

"A while. Havn't played in a while though." He said.

"Why not?" She asked curiously.

"Why do you care?" He asked out of irritation.

"I was just curious. You don't have to get an attitude about it." She told him.

"Feh, it's none of your business nosey wench." He told her as he finished the last of his cigarette.

"Well I just...What did you call me!" She asked almost yelling making Inuyasha flinch.

"You heard me." He simply said.

"What is your problem! I didn't do anything to you!" She yelled.

"Will you stop yelling!" Inuyasha asked, yelling himself while holding his head.

"I'll yell if I want to yell!" Kagome yelled as she glarred at him.

"Screw you bitch!" He said as he stated to walk off.

"Old girlfriend?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha stopped and looked at her.

"What!" He asked.

"That why you stopped playing?" She asked him.

"You don't know when to quit do you? Your nothing but stubborn little nosey bitch!" He told her angrily.

"I wouldn't be talking asshole." She simply said.

"Ah...well i'm glad you two have become such great friends." Miroku said. They both looked at him not ever noticing him come out.

"Screw this shit! I don't want to be in a band with her around!" Inuyasha said as he pointed to Kagome.

"Leave! I don't want someone like you in my club!" Kagome said to him. Miroku went wide eyed for a second before speaking.

"No no no no, we have to be in this band." Miroku said. They both looked at him curiously. "I promised my mom before she died I would be in a band like I had dreamed when I was younger since she loved to see me play." Miroku said trying to sound sad.

"...are you serious?" Inuyasha asked cautiously. Miroku nodded.

"I'm sorry Miroku...I guess I can put up with this jackass for you." Kagome said as she went over to hug Miroku. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Fine i'll fucking stay. I don't see why we couldn't be in another band though." Inuyasha mumbled the last part.

"I'm going to head back inside." Miroku said and Kagome nodded. As he turned to leave he tried very hard not to smile until he got inside.

"You should probably go with him." Kagome told him. He started walking but stopped when Kagome spoke up again. "I didn't mean to pry or anything. I'm sorry." She said as she sat down under the tree and opened her book. He looked back at her watching her for a second before turning back around and going inside.

"Hey so Inuyasha we have a list of songs here but we just need a girl to sing a couple. Rin chose that we do some girl songs but won't sing." Miroku explained as he held the notepad.

"What do ya'll have?" He asked them.

"We have...Hanging by a Moment because we already know we can play it. Headstrong, The Boys of Summer, Someday, Picture, S.O.S., My Happy Ending, Fall to Pieces, He Wasn't?" Miroku said questioning the song.

"I like those songs, give me a break." Rin said defensively as Hojo took the notepad.

"Coming Back to Life, Bring Me to Life, Obsession and Don't Say You Love Me." Hojo finished.

"Ok i'm pretty sure I know those songs but what the hell is 'Don't Say You Love Me'?" Inuyasha asked.

"A song by M2M, I mean I will sing as long as someone is there but that's it." Rin explained.

"Ok another thing, if you want songs by Evanescence we need a really good singer. Not many people can hit thise notes." Inuyasha told them as if they should already know.

"Well...we just need a really good singer...then we'll look for them." Rin said cheerfully. Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he agreed.

"Alright whatever. I guess we should try to think of a few more songs and then meet back and talk about it and at the next meet we have to look for singers." Inuyasha told them. They nodded in agreement and grabbed their stuff and left the club. Miroku went to the back to talk to Kagome before he left.

"Hey Kagome can I talk to you?" He asked as he knealed down next to her.

"Sure, what is it Miroku?" She asked as she closed her book and looked at him.

"Uhh...well...about my mom...she's still alive living in another state nearby." Miroku told her. She looked at him in confusion.

"But...I thought you said..." She started but Miroku interuppted her.

"Ya I know what I said...but you see...me and Inuyasha...were kind of in a gang and all...and well i'm trying to get out of it but I want Inuyasha to leave also and he's taking it for the worse and he may be doing drugs to, which I want him to quit before he gets to into them and addicted." Miroku explained. Kagome looked at him unbelievably.

"Wha-what? A-A gang? Drugs...but..." She started until she went wide-eyed. "Oh my gosh, why didn't I see this before!" Kagome asked as she stood and slapped her hand to her forehead.

"Uhh...what didn't you see before?" Miroku asked cautiously. "Are you ok Kagome?"

"He's Inuyasha, you work with him and Koga don't you!" Kagome interrogated.

"Uhh...yes...but..." He started.

"My grandmother...well not my grandmother but a friend of my mom's who is like my grandmother told me about you guys. She's known about you from Shippo." Kagome explained still trying to let it soak in.

"What? Shippo! Wait...oh because he used to be in the gang." Miroku said mostly to himself.

"But you guys are like...you guys kill people." Kagome said unbelievably.

"Wait...are you scared of us now?" Miroku asked slowly.

"N-no." She answered as she backed up a little.

"We're not going to hurt you or anything. Inuyasha is all talk, he won't hurt you either." Miroku tried explaning.

"Umm...so...you just want Inuyasha's time spent on the band?" Kagome asked, changing the subject. He nodded.

"...ok...well I guess we can make more meeting and all...maybe tomorrow afternoon?" She asked.

"Ok...thanks." He said as he turned to leave. She slowly sat back down under the tree and opened her book but just starred at the pages.

_**WITH.MIROKU.**_

"Ya they were fighting, Inuyasha wanted to quit and Kagome didn't really seem to mind if he left or not." Miroku said on the phone.

"Wow they're both as stubborn as the other. What did you do? Did you talk to them?" Sango asked on the other line.

"I...kinda...made up a story. But at least I told Kagome the truth before I left, but Inuyasha still dosn't know." Miroku told her.

"Miroku...what did you tell them?" Sango asked cautiously.

"That...well...that I promised my mother before she died I would join a band." Miroku stated. The phone line was quiet until Sango started laughing. "Hey at least I told Kagome the truth...but I told her the whole truth...I think she's scared of us now though." He explained.

"...oh...maybe she'll get over it or something, just give her some time." Sango told him.

"Ya...hey Sango I better go Inuyasha is here. Wonder why. I'll talk to you later." Miroku told her. Inuyasha walked into the door and took the phone from Miroku.

"Sorry Sango Miroku has to go." Inuyasha said as he hung up the phone and crossed his arm as he glarred at Miroku.

"Uhh...hey Inuyasha?" Miroku questioned carefully.

"Yo." Inuyasha simply said as Miroku slowly backed away.

"Did you need something?" Miroku asked nervously.

"I want out of the band." He told him.

"What?...but.." Miroku started but Inuyasha held up his hand for him to stop.

"Your mom is still alive Miroku. Your lucky I didn't realize it before. I don't want anything to do with Kagome anymore. You know that nosey bitch is going to end up finding out alot about us." Inuyasha explained.

"...like...what?" Miroku asked hesitantly.

"Like what we do. Plus she's stubborn and..." He started.

"I don't think you have any room to talk. Your just as stubborn. Besides you have to admit she's cute." Miroku told him with a smirk.

"Whatever Miroku. I just want out." Inuyasha told him.

"So you agree she's cute?" Miroku asked curiously.

"She's not ugly...she's actually really cute. Hell she's hot but that dosn't have to do with anything...and why am I telling you all this! I just don't want to be in the band!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha...I think you should do this. Come on, you were the one who said we promised each other we would be in a band when we were in high school. Now we finally are in one, i'm actually excited about this. You know how long it's been since i've played piano or guitar? It felt good to practice on them last night. Just stay in the band. You need this too. You need time away from the gang." Miroku explained.

"Miroku your full of shit." Inuyasha told him as he turned around to leave.

"I know but does that mean your going to stay in the band?" Miroku asked.

"Sure, I guess so." Inuyasha said as he left and drove off to the club with his guitar. When he got there he walked in and went straight to the stage after putting a cigarette in his mouth. Once he was settled, sitting on the side of the stage he lit his cigarette then pulled the amp toward him. He plugged in his guitar and started plucking at the strings then tightening a few.

"Hello? The club is clos...oh, what are you doing here?" Kagome asked as she saw Inuyasha with his guitar.

"What does it look like? I'm trying to tune this thing. It was off a bit when I played it. My old amp is in storage." He told her. Kagome walked over and watched him tune it until he stopped and looked up at her. "What?" He asked.

"Oh nothing, sorry." She said as she was about to turn around and walk away when she looked at him again and pulled the cigarette out of his mouth.

"What the fuck bitch, give that back!" Inuyasha told her. She just looked at the cigarette then back at him.

"You know your friends are afraid your going for bad with all these drugs. If you continue like that your never going to be able to quit." She told him.

"And?" He asked.

"And don't you think you should quit? If not for yourself then maybe for the people around you so they won't worry about you anymore?" She asked him.

"No one gives a damn, not exactly sure why you would. Just give that to me. You've probably never smoked before so just...don't start now." He told her. "You don't want to."

"How would you know? And why would you care if I smoked this or not huh? You smoke it. If you can i'm pretty sure I can." She told him with one hand on her hip as she held the cigarette in her other hand.

"Your so stupid. No one should smoke. Just give it to me now." Inuyasha told her.

"From the Inuyasha I had the pleasure of meeting this morning, I wouldn't think you would care about that kind of stuff." She told him. He looked as if he was starting to get irritated. "Tell you what, I've never smoked a cigarette your right and i'm dying to know why you always have one in your mouth so i'll give it back to you if you let me try it." She told him. He pushed the guitar off his lap and jumped toward her. She got scared that he was going to attack her and she backed into the side of the stage. He grabbed the cigarette out of her hand as he stood right in front of her.

"What? Are you scared?" He asked her in confusion from when he saw her jump back. His confusion disapeared as he realized he didn't even have to ask, he could see the fear in her eyes. She shook her head before answering.

"No, why would I be?" She asked. He stepped back knowing she was lying and went to one of the tables and stuck the cigarette into the ash tray that was sitting there.

"It's gone, you can go back to what you were doing." He told her as he went back to his guitar. She watched him for a second before nodding and walking to the kitchen. He looked up to see her leave before returning his attention back to the guitar. A little later she walked back in to see him tuning the other guitars.

"Don't you ever go home?" Kagome asked curiously as he still sat in the same place.

"Sometimes." He answered as he concentrated on the guitar. He stopped and looked up at her. "I should ask you the same thing. You've been here the whole time." He told her.

"Ya I like it here, it's quiet." She told him. "Better then staying at home. I live in an apartment next to Rin but Hojo...member him?" She asked him. He nodded as he listened. "Ya he lives nearby, I try to stay away from home as much as I can or he'll come by and check on me and stuff." She explained.

"And you don't like him around you or something?" He asked her. She looked down and shook her head.

"No...everyone tells me he likes me, and has liked me since high school but he's starting to creep me out. I don't like him like that but he's a good guitar player. He's always winking at me and giving me these looks..." She stopped when she realized she was saying all this to Inuyasha. "I'm sorry." She told him with a blush as she was about to walk away.

"Naw, it's ok. You can sit if you want." He told her as his attention went back to the guitar.

"I don't want to bother you." She told him.

"You know, you don't have to be scared of me. I'm not going to hurt you or anything. Miroku told you about the gang didn't he?" He asked her without looking up at her.

"How did you know?" She asked him. He stopped once again and looked at her as she pulled up a chair and sat near him.

"That's why your scared." He said simply. "That's nothing, we're not going to hurt you wench." He told her.

"But i'm going to hurt you if you keep calling me that." She told him as she stood.

"Chill Kagome, you can sit down. I'm finished." He said as he pulled the guitar toward him. He started playing an intro to a song. "Let's see...they wanted to do this song, how well can you sing?" He asked as he stopped playing. She shook her head.

"No, I don't want to sing. Your on your own." She told him.

"Come on, i'll sing too. We're the only people here just sing, ok?" He told her. She sighed before nodding her head. He started the song once again.

"Livin' my life in a slow hell

Different girl every night at the hotel

I aint seen the sun shine in 3 damn days

Been fuelin' up on cocaine and whisky

Wish I had a good girl to miss me

Lord I wonder if I'll ever change my ways

I put your picture away

Sat down and cried the day

I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to her

I put your picture away, sat down and cried today

I can't look at you I'm lyin' next to herHe pointed to her as he continued and she took a deep breath. He had to stop playing when she missed where she was supposed to come in.

"Sorry nervous." She apologized.

"It's ok." He told her as he went back and played her part, she closed her eyes and was ready this time.

"I called you lastnight in the hotel

Everyone knows but they wont tell

But their half hearted smiles tell me

Somethin' just ain't right

I been waitin' on you for a long time

Fuelin' up on heartaches and cheap wine

I ain't heard from you in 3 damn nights

I put your picture away

I wonder where you been

I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to him

I put your picture away

I wonder where you been

I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to him

I saw ya yesterday with an old friend" He stopped as he looked at her in shock. She opened her eyes and looked at him when he stopped. "Oh sorry did I mess up?" She asked nervously.

"Uhh...no...wow...I think we've found our girl lead singer." He said with a smirk. She looked at him wide eyed before shaking her head.

"No no no. I don't sing." She told him.

"Just...let's finish this song. I want to hear more." He told her as he continued playing

"It was the same ole same 'how have you been'"

"Since you been gone my worlds been dark and grey" They both sang then she backed off to let him sing his part.

"You reminded me of brighter days" He sang then looked at her as she smiled and sung her part.

"I hoped you were comin' home to stay

I was headin' to church" She looked at him wanting to see if he would be able to sing his next line.

"I was off to drink you away!" He sang. She was amazed he could sing like that. She smiled as they sang the last verse together.

"I thought about you for a long time

Can't seem to get you off my mind

I can't nderstand why we're living life this way

I found your picture today

I swear I'll change my ways

I just called to say I want you to come back home

I found your picture today

I swear I'llc hange my ways

I just called to say I want you to come back home

I just called to say, I love you come back home" They sang as he ended the music. He put the guitar to his side and sat facing her.

"Why don't you?" He asked her curiously.

"Because I can't." She answered knowing what he was asking.

"Why can't you?" He asked.

"Now whose being nosey?" She asked in mono-tone.

"Not hard for you to spot is it?" He asked. She glarred at him before he continued. "Ok ok ok, how about...you ask me something and if I don't answer you don't have to answer my question." He told her.

"Ok that's fair. Who goes first?" She asked. He pointed to her and she got up and sat on the stage cross legged and he turned to face her. "Ok, why are you in that gang?" She asked curiously.

"I should have known..." He started with a sigh before answering. "I don't know actually. I joined a while back...a few years ago I guess because I was recognized for my sword fighting ability and I turned them down at first but it seemed nothing else was going good and that it was the only thing that sounded right so I joined." He told her. "My turn. Why won't you sing for the band?" He asked.

"Because I havn't sang in a while and I get nervous." She told him with a blush.

"You shouldn't get nervous from pure talent." He told her sweetly. She blushed as she looked at him. He realized he was staring at her and he looked away as he cleared his throat.

"My turn." She told him, changing the topic. "Why don't you quit the gang?" She asked him.

"Because nothing has came up important enough to make me want to. The gang is like a routine for me now." He explained to her. She nodded in understanding. "Why do you get so mad that I smoke?" He asked her curiously.

"Because smoking is bad for you. You could get lung cancer or something." She told him.

"What are you a doctor?" He asked her.

"No, I know it and so do you. Have you ever even tried quitting?" She asked him.

"Ya, not the easiest thing in the world i'll tell you. And I havn't had a cigarette since you took that one and now i'm dying for one." He said desperately.

"Then I will help you quit. You won't smoke anymore when your around me." She told him with a smile.

"Who says?" He asked. She pointed to herself and nodded. He smirked. It was quiet for a few minutes and Kagome picked up the guitar. "Know how to play?" He asked her.

"Ya, but you know...I could use some help on teaching me how to tune it and maybe teach me how to read music better. I think i've forgotten by now." She explained to him. He smirked as he watched her bring her fingers across the strings.

"Sure, I could help you with that. What can you play?" He asked her.

"What's a song you don't know out of the list they told you?" She asked him.

"...uhh...I think it was 'He said he loved me' or something." He told her. She looked at him awkwardly before he continued. "What? It's all love songs, chick music. Not like I know it." He told her. She shook her head slowly.

"I think it's 'Don't Say You Love Me'." She told him. He nodded.

"That's it." He said as she started the song and sang to it.

"Got introduced to you by a friend

You were cute and all that

Baby you set the trend, yes you did oh

The next thing I know we're down at the cinema

We're sitting there, you said you loved me

What's that about?" She sung and smiled at him as she blushed.

"You're moving too fast, I don't understand you

I'm not ready yet, baby I can't pretend

No I can't

The best I can do is tell you to talk to me

It's possible, eventual

Love will find a way

Love will find a way...

Don't say you love me

You don't even know me

If you really want me

Then give me some time

Don't go there baby

Not before I'm ready

Don't say your heart's in a hurry

It's not like we're gonna get married

Give me, give me some time" She looked back at the guitar when he smiled back.

"Here's how I play, here's where you stand

Here's what to prove to get any further than where it's been

I'll make it clear, not gonna tell you twice

Take it slow, you keep pushing me

You're pushing me away

Pushing me away...

Don't say you love me

You don't even know me

If you really want me

Then give me some time

Don't go there baby

Not before I'm ready

Don't say your heart's in a hurry

It's not like we're gonna get married

Give me, give me some time" He watched her sing with a smirk and then looked at her fingers as they strummed the strings.

"Don't say you love me

You don't even know me baby

Baby don't say you love me, baby

Give me some time..." She smiled as she got into the song.

"Don't say you love me

You don't even know me

If you really want me

Then give me some time

Don't go there baby

Not before I'm ready

Don't say your heart's in a hurry

It's not like we're gonna get married

Give me, give me some time" She sang as she slowly ended the song.

"And your even perfect for that song. Why won't you just sing for the band that will be playing in your night club?" He asked her. "It's not like you'll be alone. The whole band will be on stage with you and plus Rin will sing back up." He told her.

"I...I don't know." She said with a sigh.

"You scared?" Inuyasha asked.

"Not scared, nervous." She clarified.

"I bet your scared. You don't want to go up there because your scared to sing." He taunted.

"Shut up, I can sing if I want. I'm not scared." She told him.

"Then sing for the band." He told her.

"Psh, like i'd want to do that." She told him as she stood up.

"You do want to, you like to sing that's why you were smiling as you sang. You like to sing." He told her. "Ok...how about this...I...I'll...try to quit smoking if you join." He said hesitantly.

"...Fine." She said with a smile. "Now go home so I can leave." She told him playfully as she turned the back light switches off.

"Feh, should of said something." He told her as he grabbed his guitar and headed to the door.

"See you tomorrow." She called out and he just waved back. She turned the other switches off and headed out the door too.

_**KAGOME'S.APARTMENT.**_

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

"Come in Rin!" Kagome yelled out from her spot lying on the couch, knowing it was Rin since she always came over when she came home.

"Where have you been all day?" Rin asked curiously as she pushed her feet to the side to sit down.

"At the club." She said simply. Rin looked around the room to see the mess everywhere then she saw Kagome's guitar in the corner of the room and her amp.

"What were you doing in here?" Rin asked curiously.

"Looking for my guitar." She told her.

"Why? And what were you doing at the club?" Rin asked.

"Because Inuyasha asked me to be in the band. He wants me to sing and he's going to help me with my guitar." Kagome explained with a smile.

"When did this happen? You never agreed when Hojo asked you to be in the gang." Rin told her.

"It was while I was at the club. Inuyasha was there. Ok about that...one, I don't like Hojo like that and two Inuyasha promised me if I joined he would try to quit smoking." She told her long time friend.

"You like him don't you?" Rin asked teasingly.

"No! I don't like him! He is rude and stubborn." Kagome told Rin as she sat up.

"But also cute." Rin put in.

"Very cute." Kagome said with a smirk as she lied back down.

"To bad he's rude and stubborn." Rin said mischevously with a sigh.

"Well...he's not that rude...I mean he was nice when we were at the club alone. He actually told me I shouldn't be nervous about pure talent after I sang." Kagome explained not catching on to what Rin was doing.

"Wow he's pretty sweet." Rin said with a smirk.

"Ya I guess so." Kagome said with a smile. She looked at Rin as she sat up again. "But I found out something about him and Miroku." Kagome said seriously.

"Oh really?...what?" Rin asked.

"Inuyasha and Miroku are in a gang...Miroku asked me to let them stay though cause he wants Inuyasha to do something that dosn't have to do with the gang. Miroku wants him to quit or something." She explained.

"Oh...wow...so he's the one Kaede always told us about." Rin said as she realized it. "Talk about your hero stories. I wouldn't mind him being more of the knight and shining armor Kaede told us about." Rin giggled.

"Rin your terrible. And it's not like their stories. You know she was telling us this just cause some boy told her about it which is Shippo. It's not like we were kids when she told us." Kagome said.

"Ya ya ya, well at least he's a cute gang person...whatever they call them. His brother is cute too...I wonder why Inuyasha has puppy ears." Rin said curiously.

"...Rin...he's a demon..." Kagome said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No shit, I never figured that." Rin said sarcastically.

"...just making sure. Anyways, i'm going to be singing in the band and you are my back up singer since you wont sing lead." She told her as she rolled her eyes.

"Ok. Works for me. But I havn't heard you sing in a long time...can you sing for me?" Rin pleaded as she quivered her lip.

"Nope, you can hear me tomorrow. And that's only if Inuyasha makes me." Kagome told her with a smirk.

"Fine! Well if you..." Rin started when she heard the door being knocked.

"Oh kami, please not Hojo." Kagome pleaded as she walked to the door to answer it.

"Hey Kagome, whats up?" Hojo asked as he stood at the door.

"Nothing Hojo, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Just wanted to come see you. So, what do you think of our new guitarist?" He asked as Kagome walked away and he followed.

"He's good. And he can sing good too." Kagome answered as she sat back on the couch.

"Ya, he's really good." Rin said with a giggle.

"Hey Rin." Hojo said as he sat on the other couch.

"Hey." She said back. _'Hojo take a hint she dosn't like you. Stop coming over here...I guess it's all up to me to help Kagome.' _Rin thought with a mischevous smirk.

"Maybe we should all hang out sometime." Hojo said with a smile.

"Who?" Kagome asked cautiously.

"You, me, Rin, Inuyasha and Miroku." Hojo told her.

"Oh, ya I guess that sounds cool." Kagome agreed.

"When do we get to see Inuyasha again?...oh ya and Miroku." Rin asked. Kagome gave her a questioning look but Rin was trying to get her to go along.

"...tomorrow at...oh! Tomorrow at practice." Kagome said as she caught on.

"Cool then you'll sing right?" Rin asked with a grin.

"Your singing?" Hojo asked.

"I don't know. Inuyasha wants me to sing for the band." Kagome told him.

"So you changed your mind? Want me to help you with your guitar?" Hojo asked when he saw the guitar in the corner.

"Uhh...no it's ok...Inuyasha is going to help me." Kagome said with a blush.

"Well if you ever need help you can ask me." He told her. She nodded and looked at Rin.

"Inuyasha got her to sing for him. He made a trade off with her. He'll quit smoking if she sings in the band." Rin explained.

"Oh...well I have to get going. I'll see you two tomorrow." Hojo said as he stood.

"Ok, bye." Kagome said as Rin waved with a smirk on her face. Once Hojo was gone Kagome turned to Hojo. "What were you doing?" She asked curiously.

"The boy needs to see one way or another that you don't like him. What if he turns into one of those stalkerish people or he decides he'll take you?" Rin asked.

"Ugh, I don't even want to think about that." Kagome told her as she threw a pillow at Rin. Rin caught the pillow and held it to herself.

"Well hopefully Inuyasha sticks around more often, maybe we should hang out like Hojo said." Rin said as she thought. She was pushed back when another pillow came flying and hit her.

"Will you stop! I know what your doing. I'm not going out with Inuyasha! Besides he dosn't even like me. He says i'm a nosey wench." Kagome told her.

"Ya ya ya, that's what they all say. Don't worry, after i'm done he will like you." Rin said as she jumped up and ran to the door.

"Wait! What are you going to do!" Kagome called out but the door slammed shut. She sighed as she lied back. "She better not do anything." Kagome said under her breath before turning the tv on.

_**THE.NEXT.MORNING.**_

Kagome was waiting toward the front of the club for everyone to show up and saw the first car drive up. Miroku walked out and walked into the club, he had called her that morning so she could open the club.

"Hey Kagome." Miroku said as he walked in.

"Hey, no one's here yet." Kagome told him.

"Ah, Inuyasha should be here soon...I think." Miroku told her. "This is early for Inuyasha."

"...well it is early." Kagome told him.

"It's six-thirteen." Miroku told her as he looked at his watch.

"It's still kinda dark outside! Who decided this time?" Kagome asked. Miroku raised his hand slowly.

"I did it...to Inuyasha." Miroku said cautiously. Inuyasha walked into the club half asleep and dropped his keys on the floor and went to the bench and sat in the chair and lied his head on the table.

"Morning sunshine." Miroku said teasingly.

"Fuck you. Oh ya thanks for the five a.m. wake up call jackass." Inuyasha said tiredly.

"You woke him up at five in the morning Miroku?" Kagome asked.

"...no...Inuyasha your a little off. It was four a.m. is something wrong with your clocks?" Miroku asked with a smirk.

"Fuck you asshole." Inuyasha said.

"Why so early?" Kagome asked.

"Cause he's a jackass and told me I was late when he called." Inuyasha said, his voice muffled from him lying his head on the table.

"And how many cups of coffee did you have Inuyasha?" Miroku asked curiously. Inuyasha held up both his hands as he held up six fingers. "Why didn't you look at the clock?" Miroku asked and Inuyasha dropped one hand and with the hand still up he held up his middle finger to Miroku. Miroku started laughing as Inuyasha dropped his hand on the table.

"Oh that's mean." Kagome said as she tried not to laugh. "Miroku why did you do that?" Kagome asked as she back handed his arm.

"For a good laugh. I needed one after the stress he puts me through." Miroku said as his laughter started to calm.

"Screw you...bastard." Inuyasha said with a yawn.

"Ok now onto serious business. I talked to Sango and she said no way she's not singing. So I got no one. She said she would rather watch then be in it." Miroku explained.

"Get my guitar out of my car Miroku." Inuyasha told him not even moving to look at him. Miroku walked to the front grabbed the keys from the floor and walked outside.

"You ok Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she rubbed his back.

"Ya, just grab me a knife from the kitchen." Inuyasha told her.

"...why?" Kagome asked cautiously as she pulled her hand away from him.

"So I can kill that son of a bitch." Inuyasha told her. She took a step back and saw Inuyasha's ear twitch as he heard her walk away. "I wasn't serious." He assured her as he lifted his head to look at her. Miroku walked back in with a guitar case in his hand and sat it on the table.

"Where'd you get the case?" Miroku asked as he slammed the keys on the table making Inuyasha flinch.

"My old one." He told him as he gave him a narrowed look and opened up the case. He pulled out the guitar and put it in his lap and grabbed the pick. Kagome came forward and reached into the case and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and looked at him. "Dammit." Inuyasha said as he realized it was in the open.

"Planning to smoke one?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Hey you found them, does it matter what I was planning if you have them?" He asked.

"What's going on?" Miroku asked cautiously.

"I agreed I would sing for the band if he stopped smoking." Kagome told Miroku as she gave Inuyasha a narrowed look.

"Your going to sing?" Miroku asked.

"Ya, she's really good." Inuyasha told him as he got up from the chair and walked over to the stage with his guitar in his hand. Hojo walked into the club with Rin following beind him.

"Hey!" Rin said as she walked over toward them.

"Hey." Kagome said as they walked over.

"So what do we have planned for now?" Rin asked as she got up on the stage. Inuyasha walked up the steps of the stage and hooked his guitar in.

"Well since were all here and awake we might as well play." Inuyasha told them as he plugged in the amp.

"Do we get to hear Kagome sing today?" Rin asked curiously as she smirked at Kagome who was glarring back at her.

"I was hoping so. I wanted to see how big her range is." Inuyasha said tiredly.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"Like how low or high, I was hoping we'd just play some of the songs that were picked and just see how well you can do it." Inuyasha explained.

"...do I have to?" Kagome asked nervously.

"If you want I'll stand next to you Kagome." Hojo offered. Inuyasha saw the discomfort in her when he said that and looked at Hojo.

"No it's ok. She needs to do this by herself." Inuyasha told him.

"What do you want to sing Kagome?" Miroku asked her as she looked at Inuyasha while thanking him without words. When she shrugged Rin spoke up.

"What about Bring Me to Life? That sounds like a hard song. We can sing it so Kagome and I guess Inuyasha can sing the guy and girl's part and see how well it turns out." Rin offered.

"Alright with you Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. She nodded as she walked up on the stage and grabbed a mic. Inuyasha stood beside her with his guitar in front of the other mic.

"Don't we need a piano for that song?" Hojo asked. Miroku jumped up on stage and went to the piano.

"Got it, just tell me when." Miroku told them as he turned the keyboard on.

"You know the song?" Kagome asked unbelievably.

"...ya?" Miroku said hesitantly.

"Kagome stop trying to get out of it and come on. Rin you sing back up." Inuyasha instructed. Rin nodded as she pulled a mic closer to her by the drums. Hojo gave Inuyasha a narrowed look behind his back as he prepared.

"Ok, you ready Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. She nodded and he nodded to Miroku and he started the song.

"How can you see into my eyes  
like open doors." Kagome started but suddenly stopped singing. Then Miroku stopped playing when he didn't hear her singing.

"That was great. Why'd you stop?" Inuyasha asked her. Kagome blushed from everyone's eyes on her and looked at Inuyasha.

tbc

_**----AUTHOR'S.NOTE.----**_

**_AN: _**Ok here's chapter 2! What's happening with everyone? Hmm...Inuyasha is being a little more open then before. Will he actually stay in the band? Is he really planning on quitting smoking just so Kagome will sing? Hmm...curious? Well I already know. lol. Read and find out.

_**READ.AND.REVIEW.**_

_**Bye for now,**_

_**Maria**_


	3. Ch3 The Journey Begins

**Careless Whisper**

**Disclaimer:** Nope don't own him...now that i've told you can I type my fic? lol j/k

_**LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA**_

Ain't it funny how some feelings you just can't deny

And you can't move on even though you try

Ain't it strange when you're feeling things you shouldn't feel

Oh I wish this could be real

Ain't it funny how a moment could just change your life

And you don't want to face what's wrong or right

Ain't it strange how fate can play a part

In the story of your heart

**Ain't It Funny - Jennifer Lopez**

**Ch.3 The Journey Begins**

_**RECAP.**_

"Do we get to hear Kagome sing today?" Rin asked curiously as she smirked at Kagome who was glarring back at her.

"I was hoping so. I wanted to see how big her range is." Inuyasha said tiredly.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"Like how low or high, I was hoping we'd just play some of the songs that were picked and just see how well you can do it." Inuyasha explained.

"...do I have to?" Kagome asked nervously.

"If you want I'll stand next to you Kagome." Hojo offered. Inuyasha saw the discomfort in her when he said that and looked at Hojo.

"No it's ok. She needs to do this by herself." Inuyasha told him.

"What do you want to sing Kagome?" Miroku asked her as she looked at Inuyasha while thanking him without words. When she shrugged Rin spoke up.

"What about Bring Me to Life? That sounds like a hard song. We can sing it so Kagome and I guess Inuyasha can sing the guy and girl's part and see how well it turns out." Rin offered.

"Alright with you Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. She nodded as she walked up on the stage and grabbed a mic. Inuyasha stood beside her with his guitar in front of the other mic.

"Don't we need a piano for that song?" Hojo asked. Miroku jumped up on stage and went to the piano.

"Got it, just tell me when." Miroku told them as he turned the keyboard on.

"You know the song?" Kagome asked unbelievably.

"...ya?" Miroku said hesitantly.

"Kagome stop trying to get out of it and come on. Rin you sing back up." Inuyasha instructed. Rin nodded as she pulled a mic closer to her by the drums. Hojo gave Inuyasha a narrowed look behind his back as he prepared.

"Ok, you ready Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. She nodded and he nodded to Miroku and he started the song.

"How can you see into my eyes  
like open doors." Kagome started but suddenly stopped singing. Then Miroku stopped playing when he didn't hear her singing.

"That was great. Why'd you stop?" Inuyasha asked her. Kagome blushed from everyone's eyes on her and looked at Inuyasha.

_**END.RECAP.**_

"Kagome let's show them how you really sing." Rin told her and winked at her.

"No it's not that. Ok I was thinking, maybe for when we perform you should like stand back and then come forward when your part comes in." Kagome told Inuyasha.

"Ok, sounds good." He agreed as he stood back so he was aligned with Hojo. "Now sing." He ordered her. She nodded and looked at Miroku to start.

"...How can you see into my eyes  
like open doors.  
Leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb.  
Without a soul  
my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home." She sang as Inuyasha started to walk up but ended up getting hit by the end of Hojo's guitar. Inuyasha closed his eyes tight as he got to the mic from being hit hard in the leg.

"Wake me up." Inuyasha sung at first through gritted teeth from being hit.

"Wake me up inside." Kagome looked at him when he sounded different and he just continued singing without giving her an explanation.

"I can't wake up."

"Wake me up inside."

"Save me."

"Call my name and save me from the dark."

"Wake me up."

"Bid my blood to run."

"I can't wake up."

"Before I come undone."

"Save me."

"Save me from the nothing I've become...Now that I know what I'm without you can't just leave me. Breathe into me and make me real. Bring me to life."

"Wake me up."

"Wake me up inside."

"I can't wake up."

"Wake me up inside."

"Save me."

"Call my name and save me from the dark."

"Wake me up."

"Bid my blood to run."

"I can't wake up."

"Before I come undone."

"Save me."

"Save me from the nothing I've become...Bring me to life."

"I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside." Inuyasha sang in a loud whisper type of sound.

"Bring me to life."

"Frozen inside without your touch,  
without your love, darling.  
Only you are the life among the dead."

"All of this sight  
I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark  
but you were there in front of me."

"I've been sleeping a 1000 years it seems.  
I've got to open my eyes to everything."

"Without a thought  
Without a voice  
Without a soul"

"Don't let me die here" Hojo sang as back up.

"There must be something wrong." Inuyasha bent forward to get a better sound.

"Bring me to life."

"Wake me up."

"Wake me up inside."

"I can't wake up."

"Wake me up inside."

"Save me."

"Call my name and save me from the dark."

"Wake me up."

"Bid my blood to run."

"I can't wake up."

"Before I come undone."

"Save me."

"Save me from the nothing I've become."

"Bring me to life." Both Kagome and Rin sang.

"I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside."

"Bring me to life..." Everyone was surprised when she was actually able to hold out the last word.

"Great job Kagome!" Rin said excitedly as she ran over and hugged her.

"Ya that was great." Miroku complimented. "No that was awesome. I never knew anyone who could sing a song by Evanescence." Miroku told her.

"See you should have joined the band a long time ago." Hojo told her with a smirk.

"Thanks but are you ok Inuyasha? What happend when you started?" Kagome asked as she turned to Inuyasha.

"I'm fine, ok we know Kagome can sing in wide ranges now because I heard her sing some other songs yesterday but what I was wondering is when you guys planned on performing." Inuyasha explained.

"Oh...well I guess when were ready." Rin told him as she looked from Hojo back to Inuyasha.

"Ok good. Well maybe..." He started but stopped when Sango yelled from the doorway.

"Hey! I was bored so I decided to come and watch." She said as she walked over. Miroku got up and jumped off the stage to greet her.

"Hey Sango. What's up girl?" Inuyasha asked into the mic.

"Not much Yash." Sango answered with a smirk as she put her purse in a chair. "Kagome it's nice to see you again."

"Same to you too. This is Rin and Hojo if you didn't meet them the other night." Kagome introduced.

"Hey. I remember seeing you. Miroku's girl?" Rin asked. She nodded.

"Why has he been acting up?" Sango asked teasingly.

"What? Sango! I'm offended." Miroku said playfully as he took a step back but then went forward and grabbed her around the waist. She laughed when he grabbed her.

"Come on you two, do we need to go get you a hotel room?" Inuyasha asked playfully as he kept a straight face.

"Hey not a bad idea." Miroku smirked as he looked at Sango.

"Ya, you'll be going that room alone, unless Inuyasha would like to acompany you." Sango told him trying not to laugh.

"Let's go Miroku!" Inuyasha said sarcastically. "No...seriously...let's not. If I went with anyone i'd rather go with you Sango...just don't tell Miroku." Inuyasha said with a smirk as he crouched down.

"Ya right like Sango would do that." Miroku told him.

"I don't know...ladies what do you think I should do?" Sango asked with a giggle.

"No no no don't get me involved." Rin said as she walked over. Kagome sat down on the edge of the stage and shook her head with a smirk.

"Nah, your asking for trouble if you go to a hotel room with any of these boys in this room." Kagome told her with a smile.

"What! You don't even know me you can't say that." Inuyasha told her pushing her lightly.

"Ya but I have a feeling Kagome is right. Inuyasha you...just...no...your to good of a friend. Miroku is way to much of a pervert and Hojo...I don't even know you and you keep looking at Kagome so she must be your girl and I don't do that to people." Sango said as she looked at each guy.

"Hojo isn't my boyfriend. He's just a friend." Kagome clarified as she looked over at him.

"Oh, whoops, my bad." Sango apologized. "I didn't know."

"It's alright." Kagome assured.

"Ok let's get back to practice." Inuyasha ordered.

"Ok you know what i'm going to say something here." Hojo said with irritation in his voice.

"Yes?...Hojo today would be nice, what do you want to say?" Inuyasha asked with the same irritation.

"You've been here with this band for a day and you act like your the leader and everything, boy you need to learn your place and fast." Hojo told him through gritted teeth.

"Oh ya? Who's going to put me in that place? You?...I didn't think so." Inuyasha said as he turned around when Hojo didn't say anything.

"Kagome how can you let him do that?" Hojo asked her through gritted teeth.

"Hojo...stop, what are you doing?" Kagome asked a little afraid of what was going on.

"Are you going to defend this demon now?" Hojo asked now letting his irritation get to him. Inuyasha chuckled lightly as he turned back around.

"You just don't know when to quit do you?" Inuyasha asked roughly.

"Kagome tell him he shouldn't tell us what to do." Hojo told her. Kagome just looked at them both and Hojo grabbed her by the arm tightly turning her to face Inuyasha. "Tell him he needs to leave." He ordered her.

"Ow, stop Hojo." Kagome pleaded.

"Hojo stop it! Let her go!" Rin told him. Inuyasha took a step closer as he kept looking at the floor. When he was right next to him he grabbed Hojo by the collar and lifted him up.

"Let her go." Inuyasha ordered through gritted teeth.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" Hojo asked bitterly.

"I never said you had to listen to me but what gives you the right to put her in danger because you can't do anything about it yourself?" Inuyasha asked him with a low threatening voice.

"Inuyasha don't." Sango warned him. Hojo didn't turn to look away from Inuyasha and saw his eyes flash red and his eyes widened as he let go of Kagome. Kagome ran over to Rin the moment she could.

"Inuyasha she's ok now put him down." Miroku told him. Inuyasha smirked at Hojo and shook his head.

"Your not even worth it." Inuyasha said as he dropped him to the ground. He grabbed his guitar pulling the plugs out of the amp and jumped off the stage. He put his guitar in the case and held his hand out to Miroku for his car keys. Miroku handed them to him knowing he should let him blow off some steam.

"Inuya..." Sango started but Miroku shook his head as a single to let him go. Inuyasha didn't look back as he left the club and got in his car and sped off.

"Get out." Miroku said as he walked back up the stage.

"What? Now your making decisions. This is Kagome's club." Hojo told him. Kagome let silent tears fall as she looked to the floor.

"Hojo get out." Kagome said quietly. Rin hugged her trying to comfort her as Hojo got up and grabbed his stuff.

"Kagome are you sure you should trust these guys? They are in a gang, they could end up hurting you or even raping you." Hojo explained.

"Should she be able to trust you?" Sango asked him with disgust dripping from her every word.

"You were right before when you said you didn't know me bitch." Hojo told her. Miroku jumped down and punched him in the jaw.

"But she's right. How can Kagome trust you?" Rin asked as she held Kagome to her. Hojo held his jaw as he walked out.

"Man fuck you, you are all stupid. Hung around that demon to long." Hojo told them. Miroku punched him once more but in the cheek that time.

"Stop while your ahead." Miroku warned him. "Sango or Inuyasha didn't do shit to you. You can either go home or we can finish this outside." Miroku told him.

"Whatever." Hojo said as he left the club.

"What about Inuyasha?" Rin asked as she looked over at Miroku and Sango while holding Kagome in a hug.

"Just leave him alone for a while. Let his temper settle." Sango assured as she held Miroku's hand in hers.

"Has he always been like that?" Miroku asked curiously.

"Well...no, we always knew he liked Kagome though. I think he got jealous cause Kagome was going with what Inuyasha was saying and when he asked her to sing she turned him down." Rin explained.

"I'm sorry Rin, what are you going to do about a guitarist?" Kagome asked as she wiped the tears away. Rin smirked as she looked back at her.

"Well we still have Inuyasha and you can work on the guitar and you will be able to remember." Rin told her.

"I play guitar." Miroku offered.

"See? It's ok." Rin assured her.

"I chose a bad time to come listen to you guys play I guess. Maybe this wouldn't have happend if I hadn't have came." Sango said as she grabbed her purse.

"No...this was a good thing. He's been bothering Kagome way to long now, maybe he'll stop now. I'm actually kinda glad you guys showed up." Rin told them with a smile.

"Sorry you guys were put in the middle." Kagome apologized.

"Girl please, you get used to that after being in that gay ass gang." Sango told her with a smirk.

"You were in the gang too?" Kagome asked with surprise in her tone.

"Yup, it was originally me and Inuyasha. Then Miroku joined and we all became good friends. Same with Shippo but I quit like two years ago and Shippo quit a year ago." Sango explained.

"Don't be calling it a gay ass gang around Inuyasha." Miroku cautioned her.

"Ya...that boy is to wrapped up in that gang. He's going to end up getting himself in trouble." Sango explained.

"Fuck! Inuyasha probably went to the...uhh...I mean he's probably at the park. I gotta go, see you guys later. Sango you stay here!" Miroku told her as he ran out.

"...what was that about?" Rin asked hesitantly.

"Inuyasha probably went to the warehouse where the gang meets. Miroku is afraid he'll take a mission to take his anger out. I'll drive you guys home." Sango said as she walked to the door.

"I have a car. I could drive Kagome home if you want." Rin offered.

"It's ok, I got nothing else to do." Sango assured with a smile.

"Thanks Sango." Kagome smiled as she grabbed her stuff as they walked out the door.

"I'll see you guys later. I think i'll go give a call to Sesshomaru." Rin said with a smirk as she walked to her car.

"Sesshomaru? Wow. Ok see you later Rin." Sango called out.

"Bye." Kagome said as she walked with Sango to her car and got in.

"Where do you live?" Sango asked her.

"At the apartments on 15th." Kagome instructed. Sango nodded and reached for her phone when she felt it vibrate.

"Hello?" Sango asked as she watched the road.

"Hey baby, I need you to do something for me. Do you have anyone with you?" Miroku asked urgently.

"Ya i'm with Kagome, why? What's wrong? What happend?" Sango asked out of worry.

"Nothing bad...yet. Ok remember that van you asked about at my house?" Miroku asked.

"That big one? Ya what about it?" Sango said as Kagome looked at her in confusion.

"Ok I need you to go get it and then have someone drive your car so you can get back home." Miroku instructed her as he hung up. Sango looked at her phone and made a u-turn on the street she was on and sped down the road.

"Kagome do you think you can do me a favor? I hate to ask you but I have no choice." Sango told her sadly.

"Sure anything." Kagome assured.

"Ok we have to go by Miroku's house and I have to drive a van to him and can you drive this car and follow me?" Sango asked as she turned down a street.

"Ok, is everything alright?" She asked curiously.

"I sure hope so." Sango said as she pulled up at the house and got out and Kagome hopped over the middle at sat in the drivers seat. Sango ran to the van and noticed it was locked. She reached under the car and pulled off a key with tape over it. Kagome watched her get into the large van and pull out of the driveway and then followed her. Kagome looked down at the car phone nervously as it rang and she slowly reached for it.

"Uhh...hello?" She asked carefully.

"Hey it's Sango. Ok listen whatever goes on down there just stay with me or Miroku or Inuyasha, ok? We will watch out for you." Sango explained.

"Uhh...Sango? Should I be afraid or something?" Kagome asked hesitantly.

"No...just stay close because it's been a while since i've associated with the gang." Sango explained.

"...ok. Is Inuyasha and Miroku in trouble or something?" Kagome asked as she tried to stay close behind the van.

"I think so. We just need to get down there." Sango assured. "Listen we'll talk more when we get there my cell phone is dying." Sango told her.

"Ok, bye." Kagome said before hanging up.

"Bye." Sango said back as she also hung up. Kagome followed Sango all the way till she stopped near a whole bunch of cars and motorcycles. Kagome turned the car off and locked the door as she stepped out of the car. She grabbed the keys before closing the door and walked over to Sango. A whole bunch of guys came out when Sango honked the horn all crowded around a guy holding two brief cases. They put it in the back of the van and took the keys from Sango. Both Sango and Kagome got a glance into the back of the van and saw it almost looked like a bedroom.

"Did someone get the keys?" Some guy asked from behind.

"Not sure." Another guy said and took the pair of keys Kagome had in her hands.

"Nice to see you again Sango." Another guy said as he walked over to her. Kagome was about to go after the guy who took the keys but Sango held her back. "Are you to acompany Inuyasha and Miroku?"

"Why? Where are they going?" Sango asked curiously.

"They have a drop off to make a few cities away." He explained as Inuyasha and Miroku walked out. Miroku looked pissed at Inuyasha and Inuyasha just looked pissed.

"Why did you agree to go on a drop off?" Sango asked as she walked over to Miroku. Kagome took a second till she followed.

"I can't let him go by himself." Miroku told her, Inuyasha growled as he turned to Miroku.

"Yes you can, I don't need you everywhere I go!" He yelled. He looked at the road when he saw a whole bunch of cars coming down the road. "Fuck, let's go." Inuyasha told him as he ran to his car and grabbed all his stuff and ran to the van.

"Girls get out of here now!" Miroku ordered.

"Some guy took the keys." Kagome told him as she looked around to see everyone getting on their bikes or in their cars and driving off.

"Oh...that's what you were going for?" Sango asked hesitantly.

"Dammit...fuck ok come on." Miroku told them as he ran over to the van with them following. He opened the door and they got in the back and Miroku got in the front.

"What are they doing here?" Inuyasha asked as Miroku closed the door.

"Explain later just drive!" Miroku told him urgently and Inuyasha sped out of there down the street. Sango and Kagome sat in the back on a mattress that lied on the floor of the van. Kagome looked around to see blankets and pillows on the side and suit cases under the driver and passenger seats and also a small fridgerator at the back. She turned to look at the other side to see a bean bag chair. Inuyasha drove all the way to the hi-way where it looked like they weren't being followed any longer. He looked into the rear view mirror to see Sango and Kagome sitting on the couch. They both looked a little worried.

"Why did you bring them along?" Inuyasha asked through gritted teeth.

"Someone took the wrong keys from them. The keys were Sango's to her car. We couldn't leave them, who knows what wouldv'e happend if we had." Miroku explained.

"So what do you expect us to do with them? Babysit!" Inuyasha yelled.

"You don't have to babysit us, we can take care of ourselves just fine Inuyasha! Your the one who went and took a mission. Don't you dare take your anger out on me or Kagome." Sango yelled at him.

"Unless you want to leave them on the side of the road then I suppose they are coming with us." Miroku told him with a sigh.

"You know how many people are going to be after us! And it's not like we'll be there and back in one day. Who knows how long it will take to get there!" Inuyasha told him as he looked through the mirror once more. His gaze softened when he saw Kagome's worried look.

"Then we will have to protect them. We'll worry about the rest of it when we get into the next city." Miroku told him.

"...W-where exactly are we going?" Kagome asked quietly.

"Well...uhh...Hong Kong." Miroku told them nervously.

"What!" Sango yelled. "Hong Kong! The guy said you were going a few cities away! Were leaving the country!" Sango yelled with irritation.

"We noticed that Sango! Thanks for pointing it out! We didn't ask you to get your keys taken up! Now you can either fuss the whole way there or sit back and shut up and make the ride a hell of alot better!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Fuck you Inuyasha! Don't tell me what to do! I don't want to be near you or Miroku more then I have to at this moment! It's not mine or Kagome's fault! I'm used to you but if you say one word to Kagome saying it's her fault I sware I'll kick your ass." Sango threatened as she sat back and crossed her arms. Kagome sat back also and looked around. The ride stayed quiet for a while before anyone spoke up.

"So how long have you known Rin?" Sango asked Kagome trying to make conversation.

"Oh i've known Rin since Jr. High. We weren't that close before but then we got the same classes and started hanging out and after that we stayed friends I guess." Kagome explained quietly.

"Cool...so...have you ever left Japan?" Sango asked.

"Nope, this will be my first." Kagome answered with a sigh.

"Same here, sucks it has to be like this though. It won't be to bad. Miroku and Inuyasha arn't that bad. Inuyasha just has a bad temper but after you get to know them they open up alot. They seem like jackasses but they are cool to be around." Sango explained with a little laugh to her voice. Kagome looked at her with a small smile. "Ya...just don't be scared, everything's going to be ok." Sango assured her. "Hey you guys have money right? Like for where were sleeping and for food?" Sango asked the two boys. They both looked at each other and reached for their wallets.

"I think we have enough money to last us a while. And before you get mad, we didn't expect to need alot of money so I never thought of getting any." Inuyasha explained. Sango looked at them both and saw a screen and moved it in the middle to make like a door so they were blocked off from each other.

"I guess we better get used to this bed." Sango said as she gave the mattress a few hits. She leaned over and looked inside the fridgerator to find it empty. "Hey! I think we should go get some food and drinks!" Sango yelled out to the boys.

"Once we get off the hi-way." Miroku told her. It had once again gotten quiet for about an hour until anyone spoke again.

"Ok I don't want to complain or anything but are we off the hi-way yet? I really have to go to the bathroom." Sango told them from behind.

"Almost, we're right next to the exit then we'll stop at a gas station." Inuyasha assured her.

"Thank kami, I thought I was going to have to die." Sango sighed in relief. Kagome laughed a little at her relief. Sango realized why she was laughing and laughed along.

"I was hoping someone would say something, I didn't want to be the one to make us stop." Kagome confessed.

"Ya, you'll get used to me complaining alot." Sango told her with a giggle.

"Ok we're here!" Inuyasha called out as he opened his door then went to the back and opened the back door.

"Thank kami!" Sango said as she jumped out of the van and waited for Kagome and they went into the store.

"Thisis going to be one hell of a ride." Inuyasha said as him and Miroku walked into the store.

"Yup...maybe Kagome will open up more though. She seemed really quiet the whole time." Miroku said as they walked into the isles and grabbed snacks and food.

"Ya...hey you drive next i'm fucking tired. You just had to wake me up so early asshole." Inuyasha complained with a yawn. Miroku burst into laughter, remembering that morning.

"Ok with me." He assured as he went to the back and got drinks. Both girls walked over from the back and looked down the isles.

"Hey Miroku you buy all this stuff i'm going outside." Inuyasha said as he handed all the stuff he had with him to Miroku. Sango watched Inuyasha walk outside and then looked back at the isle they were at.

"Inuyasha isn't that bad." Sango told Kagome as she looked at the different chips.

"Ya I know, I just don't think i've exactly got on his good side yet." Kagome said after looking up at Sango.

"He's just kinda stupid at times." Sango said after looking outside once more.

"Why do you say that?" Kagome asked curiously and looked out the window when Sango pointed at him to see him smoking. Kagome sighed and put the stuff she had in her hands in Sango's basket and walked outside. Sango watched her curiously without saying a word.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked quietly as she stepped out of the store. He looked over at her and took the cigarette out of his mouth and hid it behind his back. She rolled her eyes when she saw him trying to hide it. "Inuyasha I already saw it. You promised." She told him as he put it back in his mouth.

"Bad habit. Why do I have to keep the promise if were not even going to be playing?" He asked softly.

"Fine let me have the cigarette and I might as well join you." Kagome said as she crossed her arms. He looked at her a minute and smirked as he flicked the cigarette to the ground.

"Stubborn bitch." Inuyasha said with a chuckle to his voice. Kagome looked him with a questioning gaze as he looked out at the fields. She didn't know how he had meant that. "Your going to be making sure I don't smoke the whole ride arnt you?" Inuyasha asked with a chuckle. She didn't respond not knowing how she should answer that. "Are you always this quiet or is it just around us?" Inuyasha asked curiously as he walked over to her.

"...No...I just...don't want to cause trouble." She confessed as a tinge of pink covered her cheeks.

"By talking? Your allowed to talk you know. It won't cause trouble." He explained to her. He turned around to walk back to the van but stopped. "Sorry for dragging you into this." He said then continued walking. Sango and Miroku walked out with a whole bunch of bags and walked back to the van with Kagome following behind.

"Hey Kagome you can sleep in the bed, i'll sleep in the passenger's seat." Sango told her.

"You sure?" Kagome asked.

"Ya, go ahead. I'm tired so i'm going to sleep." Sango told her with a smile.

"Ok, thanks." Kagome said as she got in the back and saw Inuyasha sitting on the bean bag chair. "You can sleep on the bed you know. I can go on that chair." She told him. He got up and crawled over to the bed and flopped on it. Kagome was about to go over to the chair when he grabbed her arm.

"You can stay over here, it's no problem." He told her and let go of her as she sat back on the bed. She got the pillows and handed him some and put some out for herself and grabbed a blanket. Sango grabbed another blanket and went to the front after putting the drinks and snacks away along with the other items they bought.

"If you get hungry just grab some food." Sango told them as she pulled headphones on her head that she had just bought and took one of the cds that were in the van. Kagome looked over at the food and grabbed a bag of chips.

"Your eating now?" Inuyasha asked tiredly.

"Ya...I didn't anything today." Kagome said as she opened the bag of chips. "Want some?" She asked as she offered some. He grabbed a few and put them in his hand. He ate a few and threw the rest at her and turned acting like he was asleep. "Hey!" She said as she picked chips off of her. She pushed him lightly. "Shouldn't waste food."

"And you shouldn't wake anyone when they're sleeping." He said with a chuckle. She rolled her eyes as she put the bag of chips to the side and lied down on her back. Inuyasha sat up and pulled his shirt off and kicked his shoes off and lied back down. He turned to face her as he held the pillow underneath him. "Why do you have that club?" He asked curiously. She looked over at him and turned to lie on her side so she was facing him before answering.

"I don't know, it was a bar I used to always go to when I was younger then they were going to close it down so I decided to buy it I guess." She explained with a shrug.

"But now you have to work in it, you can't have fun like you used to." He told her.

"...I know...I was going to sell it because it was hard owning it at first but after we got more customers I kinda didn't mind. It's normal for me now. I have no idea what's going to happen while i'm gone." Kagome admitted. "Your not one to talk though. You spend all your time in that gang." Kagome told him.

"Like I said before, I never had a reason to quit. It's the same with you, I kinda got used to it." He told her. He saw her messing with her clothes and gave her a questioning look. "...what are you doing?" He asked hesitantly.

"I was trying to move my jeans. Kinda uncomfortable." She said shyly.

"You can use some of my clothes." He told her with a chuckle. He got up and grabbed one of the suit cases and grabbed a shirt and silk shorts and handed them to her. She blushed as she accepted them.

"Thanks. Can you turn around?" She asked him shyly. He turned around and she pulled her clothes off and changed into the clothes he gave her. "Ok." She assured him and he turned back around and lied back down.

"Kinda big but at least it's more comfortable." He told her tiredly.

"No it's ok, thank you." She said as she lied down too. He leaned over and grabbed the blanket and put it over them both and turned to face the other way. He closed his eyes as he fell asleep and Kagome drifted off asleep a few minutes later. Miroku was the only one left awake as he drove. He was getting tired and hit a bump on accident, he shook his head as he looked up thinking he hit something and hit the breaks hard. Inuyasha and Kagome both went sliding to the back of the van. Kagome was in front of the back door with Inuyasha over her.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha asked as he opened his eyes to see he was on top of her.

"What happend?" She asked with a blush as he got off of her. She sat up rubbing the back of her head where it hit the back door.

"Sorry guys...I think i'm going to pull over to get some sleep." Miroku told them as he looked for somewhere to park. Inuyasha went over to the bed once again but sat up as he held out a hand for Kagome to take. She took his hand as he was pulling her up Miroku put on the breaks and she was pulled into him. "Good night." Miroku said as he turned the car off. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha with a blush as he starred at her. She slowly got off of him and cleared her throat as she sat up.

"Needs to learn how to drive." Inuyasha said softly trying to break the silence. She looked over to the front with a half smile. "Damn, he's already out." Inuyasha said as he got up and looked over the screen to the front.

"Guess he was really tired." Kagome said quietly as she pulled an end of the blanket over her.

"Ya...you ok?" He asked her when he saw her rubbing her head again as he as he came and sat next to her.

"Oh, ya. Just hit my head." She told him as she brought her hand down to her side. "Can I ask you something?" She asked quietly.

"Sure. Not like I can sleep now anyways." He said as he glanced to the front while glarring. She laughed a bit and he turned back to her and smirked.

"What's with the gruff exterior?" She asked out of curiosity.

"What do you mean?" He asked not quite understanding what she meant.

"I mean you act like some kinda of gangster but after talking to you and all you don't seem like that at all." Kagome explained shyly.

Oh. I don't know, just the way I am I guess. Why you don't like it or something?" He asked her curiously.

"No it's not that." She told him with a tinge of pink slowly covering her cheeks. "You just seem to close yourself off from other people."

"That's because I don't trust anyone. Not many people can be trusted you know." He told her quietly.

"...Do you trust me?" She asked hesitantly.

"Havn't quite decided yet." He told her as he left it at that while he turned and lied down. She watched him before lying down herself to go to sleep.

_**MORNING.**_

"Inuyasha! Kagome!" Miroku yelled as he parked the car.

"Shut up, you don't have to yell." Sango said tiredly.

"Fine, I know how to wake them up." Miroku said with a grin as he pulled out of the parking lot then sped forward back into it and hit the breaks. The mattress slid to the back of the van this time, Kagome was already at the back but once the breaks were hit Inuyasha slid into her once again. He sat up when he heard Kagome groan once she was sqeezed between him and the door. She opened her eyes and sat up and just for kicks Miroku did it once more making Inuyasha push Kagome into the door with his chest to hers. She looked at him in surprise and a blush formed over her cheeks when he didn't bother to move away. He reached behind her causing her to look at his hand and he opened the back door but held her so she wouldn't fall back. He pulled her in to where she wasn't going to fall back then got up and got out of the truck and walked around to the drivers door. He opened Miroku's door and glarred at him. Miroku looked at him nervously as he was dragged out of the van by the collar.

"Learn to drive dumbass." Inuyasha said through gritted teeth. He saw they were at a restaraunt. "Get me some food to go. I'm going back to sleep." He told him as he dropped him and then went back into the van. He went into the van to see Kagome sleeping in the middle of the matress. He sighed as he shut the door then pushed her over so he could lie down.

"I'll get something for Kagome." Sango told Inuyasha and he nodded as he lied down next to the sleeping girl. "And Inuyasha...give her a break, she's trying not to be a bother." Sango told him. He picked his head up and looked over at her.

"I never said she was bothering me." Inuyasha told her.

"She dosn't think you like her very much. Just be nice." She told him as she got out of the truck.

"I'm always nice." He told her as he lied his head down. He looked at Sango when he heard her laugh a bit from his comment then sighed as he lied his head back down and before he knew it he had fallen back asleep.

_**DREAM.**_

_"...'Your just stubborn! Kami!'...'Why do you act like a gangster? You are sweet when you arn't cussing people out'...'Psh, I never liked you! Why the hell would I like a damn mutt! You were just part of the plan!'...'Inuyasha do you love me?...Your to trusting, someone could end up breaking your heart, even I could'...'You stupid mutt! I hate you! Get away from me!'..."_

_"...'K-Kikyo! I t-thought...'...'Have you ever thought of quitting the gang Kikyo?...I'll quit if you want me to. Your the only one that I would quit for.'...'NO! What are you doing! You tried to kill my friends!'...'I thought...we'd always be together...so...you had this planned the whole time...YOU TRAITOR! GO TO HELL!'..."_

_"Your so closed off...can you trust me? I want to be able to know the real you." _

_**END.DREAM.**_

tbc

_**---AUTHOR'S.NOTE.---**_

**AN: **Ok this chapter ended up to be 19 pages. ya i know alot of pages. So i shortened it and spilt it into this chapter and chapter4 so I hope u like it!

What exactly is in the suit cases they have to deliver? Who is talking in Inuyasha's dream? Read and find out.

_**READ.AND.REVIEW.**_

_**Bye for now,**_

_**Maria**_


	4. Ch4 A Major War Begins

**Careless Whisper**

**Disclaimer-** I don't own Inuyasha as we speak.

... 4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444...

They say money make a man strange

Is it money or we dont understand change

Money should be real he campaign If we shoe, then just keep your thang thang

Maintain who we are as the gang chains

Everybody wanna star its the same game

I didn't travel this far to do the same thang

It's the trip not the real i was mainstream

Thats whats up

**Real Compared To What - Mya**

**Ch.4 A Major War Begins**

_**RECAP.**_

_**DREAM.**_

_"...'Your just stubborn! Kami!'...'Why do you act like a gangster? You are sweet when you arn't cussing people out'...'Psh, I never liked you! Why the hell would I like a damn mutt! You were just part of the plan!'...'Inuyasha do you love me?...Your to trusting, someone could end up breaking your heart, even I could'...'You stupid mutt! I hate you! Get away from me!'..."_

_"...'K-Kikyo! I t-thought...'...'Have you ever thought of quitting the gang Kikyo?...I'll quit if you want me to. Your the only one that I would quit for.'...'NO! What are you doing! You tried to kill my friends!'...'I thought...we'd always be together...so...you had this planned the whole time...YOU TRAITOR! GO TO HELL!'..."_

_"Your so closed off...can you trust me? I want to be able to know the real you." _

_**END.DREAM.**_

_**END.RECAP.**_

"What the fuck?" Inuyasha asked as he woke up. _'Damn bitch...havn't had that dream in a while...but whose voice was that at the end?' _He wondered and turned to see Kagome still asleep. "Kagome?" He thought out loud. _'Damn memories.'_ He thought but couldn't take his eyes off the girl sleeping next to him. "That was her voice...I think." He thought out loud. She moaned as she rolled over on her stomach. He sat up and grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head. He grabbed a tooth brush and the tooth paste and opened the side door and threw the tooth paste back in once he put some on his tooth brush. He started brushing his teeth when he looked outside and saw Miroku and Sango through the window of the restaraunt. He rolled his eyes as they talked to each other and spit out the tooth paste and grabbed a water bottle and rinsed his mouth. He left the door open and slipped his shoes on as he went to look around. He walked next door to a small gas station and walked inside. He was watching the van from inside. "Hey will you watch that dark blue van out there for me?" He asked the clerk behind the counter after buying some gum and a small fan. He nodded as Inuyasha walked to the back toward the bathrooms.

"A couple of boys about your age I guess drove up in a jeep and look to be admiring your van." The clerk said as he pointed to the van when Inuyasha walked out from the back. Inuyasha looked out the window and grabbed his bag and ran out there to find the boys looking at Kagome sleeping.

"What the hell are you doing! Get the hell out of here!" Inuyasha yelled as he pulled them away from the van. They looked at Kagome when she moaned and kicked off her blanket. "Dammit." Inuyasha got in the van and grabbed the blanket and picked her up.

"Hey your lucky man, a few of these guys were talking bout jacking your van." One of the guys said.

"Then what are you doing looking inside the van!" Inuyasha yelled out in irritation waking Kagome up. She looked up to see Inuyasha glarring at a whole bunch of guys then she noticed she was being held but forgot about that when she realized they were starring at her.

"What the hell is going on!" Kagome asked as she tried to get closer to Inuyasha to get them to stop looking at her.

"Hey man we didn't see the chick in there at first, we're leaving though so calm down. Don't want to cause trouble." The same guy said as he tried to talk the other guys to leave. A few of them seemed to be looking for a fight but left anyways. She pulled closer to Inuyasha when a few of the guys watched her as they walked away. She hit him away when she didn't see them anymore and he let go of her as he hit the side of the van.

"What the hell! I just saved your ass the least you could do is say thank you!" Inuyasha yelled as Sango and Miroku ran out there after seeing all those guys.

"What happend!" Sango asked as she ran over with to-go bags in her hand.

"Nothing." Kagome said as she looked down.

"Let's just get out of here." Inuyasha said as he took the food and looked inside the bags. Sango went and sat in th passenger seat slowly as she watched Kagome cautiously. Miroku looked at the two before getting in the driver's seat. It got very quiet after a while so Miroku turned the radio on to fill the silence. Kagome had brushed her teeth and was now poking at her food.

"Thank you...what happend?" Kagome asked out of curiosity. He looked up at her in confusion at first but looked back down at his food when he knew what she was talking about.

"Nothing, I left the van door open as I went to the gas station so I could keep an eye on you but then there was a whole bunch of guys around the van...the clerk said they were checking out the van but I had a feeling they weren't checking the van out they were probably there cause of you cause...uhh...you know." He said as he waved his hand to her indicating her body with a slight blush.

"You left the door open!" Kagome yelled out, Miroku heard her yell and turned the radio off.

"You ok back there?" Miroku asked since he couldn't see over the screen.

"Just turn the radio back on!" Inuyasha told him. It was quiet until a few seconds later he turned the radio back on.

"Yes I left the door open, at least I could see you for a while." He told her.

"But then...wait...what did you...thanks." She finished with a blush and went back to eating her food.

"Whatever." He said as he continued eating. Miroku turned the radio down once again before speaking.

"Hey i've been driving a while, someone else gets a turn." Miroku said as he pulled to the side.

"No it's ok I will." Sango said with a grin as she switched seats with Miroku. "And i'm driving so we will be taking a short stop on the way. By the way boys...we may need a little bit of cash. But don't worry, we'll make it worth your while." Sango said with a mischevous smirk. She grinned as she drove down the main hi-way until she found her exit and turned into a mall parking lot. "Come on Kagome!" Sango said excitedly as she hoped out of the van and opened the back door.

"The mall! We need to be driving what the hell do you plan on buying!" Inuyasha asked as he got out of the van.

"Ok Inuyasha...look at Kagome...she's wearing your clothes...now think about that question for a minute as we raid your suit case for something more decent for her to wear." Sango said as she got in the back and closed the door and Miroku walked around the van to Inuyasha.

"So what was that all about earlier?" Miroku asked curiously as he looked off at the mall.

"Oh, I don't know I left her for a minute and when I got back a whole bunch of guys were crowded around the van while she was sleeping." Inuyasha said giving the short version.

"Oh, wow. Better grab her before someone else does." Miroku told him with a chuckle.

"Shut up, why would I want her?" He asked and turned around when the van door slid open. The first thing he noticed was his now ripped clothing she wore. "What the hell did you do! You ripped my clothes!" He asked as he looked at the clothes she was wearing. She wore a turtle neck that was ripped below the chest to show her stomach and his jeans that were baggy on her so she had wear his belt so they wouldn't fall.

"Inuyasha the thing was like ten times larger then her!" Sango yelled as she pointed to her.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to." Kagome apologized with a blush.

"No don't apologize. I ripped it. Kami, first thing you looked at was the clothes. What about how she looks! This is why we have come to the mall." She told him as she started to walk off. Inuyasha looked at Kagome as if seeing where it was ripped and how it looked for the first time. Miroku shook his head as he went and followed Sango.

"I'm sorry...I was afraid you'd get mad." Kagome said as she started to walk off.

"No it's ok. Don't be sorry all the time. Take notes from Sango, talk back whenever...that's probably the only way you will be able to get through to me." He told her with a chuckle. "Keep the sweater. Looks better on you anyways. Not like i'm going to wear it like that...unless I some how become gay." He said and looked at her to see her giving him a questioning look. "Which is NOT happening." He assured. She giggled from his reaction which turned into an uncontrollable laugh. "Trust me i'm not gay." He clarified as they walked to the mall.

"Ok ok...i'm sure your not." She said teasing him a bit as she tried to calm her laughter. He rolled his eyes as he dropped it for the time being and walked with her to the mall taking a few glances at her as they walked.

"Bout time, come on Kagome!" Sango said as she grabbed her hand and dragged her into the middle of the mall as they looked through windows to find good stores. They went into the first store which was actually Victoria Secret. Kagome looked at the guys while Inuyasha tried to stay looking at them and follow behind and Miroku was looking around with a grin. He nudged Inuyasha and got a punch in the arm for it.

"Ok we're going to wait on the benches out there." Inuyasha said as he dragged Miroku outside of the store.

"Bout time they've left." Sango said as she dragged Kagome all over the store for clothes needed. After bought Kagome was dragged to the next store where Inuyasha and Miroku followed them in. Sango grabbed a whole bunch of clothes after checking Kagome's size and pushed her into a stall to try on clothes. "This is going to be fun. I hang out with you guys to much, bout time I get to hang out with a girl." Sango complained to the guys as they waited for Kagome to come out with the first outfit.

"We don't ask you to hang out with us." Inuyasha told her in mono tone.

"Umm...you guys...this is nice and all but I think it's kinda dressy." Kagome said as she came out with an red oriental type dress with dragons along the side.

"I know your not going to buy it, I just want to dress you up." Sango said with a giggle. "But it is sooo cute on you." She said happily. "Ok next." She said as she pushed her back into the stall.

"You have got to be kidding me. This is nice and all...but...I don't know...it is cute don't get me wrong." Kagome said from inside the stall.

"Well hurry and put it on so we can see." Sango yelled back. They heard rustling from inside the stall as she changed and when she walked out she was wearing fish net stockings with knee high leather boots and a short leather mini skirt and a black lace shirt with a leather vest on.

"Holy shit." Inuyasha said as he sat up when he saw her step out.

"Daaamn. Nice Sango." Miroku said as he hi fived her when he saw the look on Inuyasha's face.

"Thank you, now this is the part where you say something Inuyasha. Give me my props for the clothes and tell her how she looks." Sango told him. Kagome turned to go back but Sango grabbed her by the shoulders stopping her.

"Can I put on the next thing so we can buy?" Kagome pleaded. Sango let go as she glarred at Inuyasha.

"You could say something." Sango complained as she stood back to wait for Kagome's next outfit. When she stepped out next she wore a black skirt and a white tube top.

"This is cute." Kagome said as she spun around watching the skirt flow in the air. She giggled as she spun and held the sides of the skirt.

"Ya it is." Sango said and sent her back in to just grab all the clothes since she didn't seem to be getting anything out of Inuyasha. Sango put back the dress and Kagome grabbed the outfits she liked and when she walked to the register Sango grabbed a few more for her and Kagome once she wasn't looking. They browsed the mall for a while and Inuyasha and Miroku stopped going into the stores and waited outside on the benches only coming in when cash was needed. Sango even made Kagome buy bathing suits, shoes, belts, hats and even sunglasses. Whatever looked good. "Ok whatever let's go. It's getting late so we're going to a motel or something. We havn't showered and i'm not sleeping in that van again." Sango said as they walked to the van both girls carrying two bags each and the boys carrying the rest.

"I hope you have room for all this crap." Inuyasha said as all the bags were piled in the corner by the mattress.

"Ya...right there is good. Unless you want to put them in your suit cases too." Sango said with a smirk as she got in the drivers seat.

"I'm not putting it in." Inuyasha said as he sat down and crossed his arms.

"I will." Kagome said as she pulled out the suit cases.

"Ok just put my stuff in Miroku's suit case then I guess put yours in Inuyasha's." Sango told her as she started the car. Kagome looked at Inuyasha in question and he sighed as he came up beside her and grabbed bags to help her.

"Just tell me which are yours or Sango's." He told her as he opened the suit cases.

"It's ok I can do..." She started.

"It's ok, I got it." He told her as he grabbed a bag. He pulled out clothing after asking her put her clothes with his as Kagome put Sango's clothes in Miroku's suit case. Inuyasha pulled out the boots and mini skirt and looked at her in question. Kagome looked at the clothing wide eyed.

"Sango! You got that outfit! That is for you right!" Kagome asked as she pulled out the vest and stockings.

"Oh ya...about that...I thought it looked so cute on you." Sango said nervously. "Don't yell at the driver!" She told them. Kagome waved off her hand with a blush telling Inuyasha to put it in. They had finished and Inuyasha left the Victoria Secret bags for her to do.

_**HOTEL.**_

"Ok we can only afford one room guys. We need to save money." Sango told them after talking with the clerk.

"Coming from the one who spent all that money at the mall." Inuyasha mumbled. Sango shot him a glare and turned back around to pay for the room. Once she got the room key they walked up to the room.

"Ok first, we might as well make this trip fun so let's go and eat in the park down the road." Sango told them as she put the key in a drawer and took her shoes off.

"Ya, i'll just stay here." Inuyasha said as he walked into the room. "...on second though maybe i'll go...what the hell kind of dump is this?" Inuyasha asked as he looked around the room.

"The kind we can afford, we have to save our money." Sango told him as she picked up Miroku's suit case and threw it on the bed before throwing it open.

"So how long is it going to take exactly to get to Hong Kong?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Not sure...a few days I guess...or more...we should find out where we are right now." Miroku explained.

"I'm taking a shower first." Inuyasha said as he grabbed his clothes and walked into the bathroom.

"Is he mad?" Kagome asked cautiously.

"No...he's usually like that, you'll get used to it. He's always in a bad mood." Sango told her as she reached into Inuyasha's suit case. "Here you can wear this so I don't feel like the only one getting dressed." Sango told her with a giggle. Kagome looked at the bathroom door before turning and taking the clothes from Sango.

"Is he gay?" Kagome asked randomly. Sango and Miroku both looked up at her and burst into laughter.

"What gives you...that idea?" Sango asked between laughs.

"Well...he was so persistent on trying to tell me he wasn't and most guys are checking out girls and I didn't see him do any of that...I even saw Miroku checking out girls." Kagome explained. Sango glarred at Miroku before turning back to Kagome.

"Trust me, he's not gay. But no way am I not holding this one against him." Sango said with a smirk on her face and pushed Miroku out of the room.

"What are you doing?" He asked as she opened the door and pushed him into the hallway.

"Gotta change." She told him as she closed the door before he could say anything. She rushed over and jumped on the bed and hoped off the other side. "Ok now tell me. What do you think of Inuyasha? Remember the first day you asked me something about him and I said you'd have to judge him yourself. What do you think?" Sango asked curiously.

"What?" Kagome asked nervously with a blush creeping to her cheeks.

"I'm not going to tell him, it's ok." She told her quietly with a smile.

"He's ok...I mean he's nice and all." Kagome said cautiously.

"Just ok? Ok he can be nice but anything else?" Sango asked with a smirk as she nudged her arm. Kagome rolled her eyes and threw a pillow at her.

"Ok he's hott, is that what you want to hear? I know it is. He's hott and he can be really nice." Kagome told her with a smirk as she pushed Sango over on the bed. Sango had a big grin on her face and got up and hugged her.

"Ha! I knew it! Now change, Miroku won't wait forever." Sango told her as she pushed her back.

"Whatever." Kagome said as she started to change her clothes. She changed her shirt and after she pulled her pants off she heard the water in the bathroom shut off. Kagome looked at Sango with wide eyes and hurried and pulled her skirt up. Sango laughed and finished changing. Inuyasha walked out and looked at Sango like she had lost it as he slowly walked into the room and turned around as Kagome was putting the suit case into the closet. Sango laughed again when he didn't turn away as she was bent forward with her head in the closet.

"What is your problem?" Inuyasha asked as he turned to look at her. Kagome screamed in surprise as she jumped up and turned to see Inuyasha behind her. "Have you guys both lost it?" Inuyasha asked as he now looked at them both oddly. Kagome blushed when she looked at Sango as she was motioning to her skirt and pointing to Inuyasha.

"I would like to come inside some time this century." Miroku complained from outside the door. Inuyasha walked to the door but glanced at them a couple of times suspiciously and opened the door. Miroku walked inside and grabbed clothes and went into the bathroom to shower and change. Sango was trying very hard to keep in her laughter as Inuyasha looked at them both so she ran to Kagome and grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the room and ran downstairs and waited outside. A few minutes later both guys came out looking at the girls carefully. The girls led the way to the park with the boys following behind.

_**PARK.**_

They all sat on a park picnic table with hamburgers and french fries. Sango kept looking at Inuyasha with a smirk every so often and it was starting to piss him off. Miroku kept looking at Sango oddly but didn't say anything.

"Ok why the hell do you keep looking at me like that!" Inuyasha asked as he put his burger down. Sango's smirk grew as she shook her head and took a bite out of her burger. Kagome watched as she ate her fries. He sighed as he picked his burger back up and took a bite out of it.

"Is there something you would like to get off your chest?" She asked him. He looked at her oddly before speaking.

"No...what are you talking about?" He asked her carefully.

"Nothing, nevermind." Sango said and finished her food and waited for Kagome to finish to drag her away from the table.

"I think he likes you." Sango told Kagome as they went and walked down the sidewalk.

"What?" Kagome asked with a blush covering her cheeks.

"Come on, he was checking you out in the room when your ass was in the air cause you were in the closet." Sango said and started laughing when she blushed more.

"No he wasn't." She told her as she looked back at the guys.

"Ok he was looking at your ass. I don't know what you call that but whatever." Sango said as she rolled her eyes.

"Where did they go?" Kagome asked as she stopped and saw the picnic table was empty. Sango stopped too when she heard a rustle.

"Ok for two 'legends' in a gang, your not very good at being quiet." Sango said as she crossed her arms. They heard more rustling as it grew louder and stronger. Sango dropped her arms to her sides as the sounds came from two different places. "You guys arn't funny." Sango said nervously.

"Sango?" Kagome asked quietly.

"Kagome run." Sango said in a whisper as she grabbed Kagome's hand and started to run.

"But what...AHH! SANGO!" Kagome yelled as she was pushed to the ground.

"STUPID ASSHOLE!" Sango yelled as she kept pushing Miroku off of her. Kagome looked up to see Inuyasha over her looking down at her.

"Scared?" Inuyasha asked with a smirk. Kagome first looked at him with surprise but then gave him a narrowed look. He laughed when she looked at him that way.

"Inuyasha get off of her!" Sango yelled at him as she kicked him off.

"Ah fuck! Calm down Sango! It was Miroku's idea!" Inuyasha told her as he was pushed off of Kagome. Sango put a hand out for Kagome to take.

"Were you scared Sango?" Miroku asked with a smirk.

"I knew it was you two." Sango told them as she helped Kagome up. Sango and Kagome turned to walk back to the room. Miroku and Inuyasha watched them walk away. Kagome looked back once and glarred at the two before facing forward again. Inuyasha's ears drooped to the top of his head as he watched them walk away.

"Are they really mad?" Inuyasha asked as him and Miroku stood there watching them walk away. Then they heard Kagome and Sango laugh as they ran back to the hotel. Both boys headed back to the hotel also both a little confused. When they got to the hotel both girls were wearing the boys clothes to sleep in. "The whole time you were at the mall you didn't buy anything to sleep in?" Inuyasha asked as he walked in the door.

"It just looks so much better on me." Kagome told him with a smirk.

"Ya, at least we didn't rip it this time. I'd hate for you to have to question your interest in girls...or guys." Sango said not able to keep in her laughter. Kagome started laughing after seeing Inuyasha's shocked face turn into anger.

"What! Ok I was only kidding! I'm not gay! Kami! What do I have to do to prove it to you people!" He asked as he glarred at Sango.

"Inuyasha? Is there something you want to share?" Miroku asked carefully being the only one to keep in his laughter. Inuyasha glarred at him then looked at Kagome and walked over to her beside the bed.

"Listen, i'm not gay. I was only telling you could keep the sweater." He told her but she kept laughing. "Dammit, ok if I was gay would I do this!" He asked as he pulled her to him and stopped her laughing as she gasped once his mouth covered her's, the moment he felt her respond to the kiss he got carried away and leaned onto the bed hovering over her. Sango had stopped laughing also as her and Miroku watched and couldn't turn away out of shock. He suddenly pulled away realizing what he was doing and got off of her as he walked out slamming the door behind him. Kagome sat up and starred at the closed door.

"Uhh...so..." Miroku cleared his throat after the silence.

"What the hell was that about?" Sango asked as she stood up and walked out the door slamming it behind her.

"Well...we should probably leave them alone for a while. She might kill him." Miroku chuckled to himself as he headed to the back but turned around when he heard the door close once more. "Hmm...or not."

_**WITH.INUYASHA.**_

"Inuyasha!" Sango yelled as she found him on the roof of the building and walked to him. He was leaned over the railing by the side of the building his arms resting on the rail as he had his head bowed down. "Inuyasha! I know you hear me!" Sango yelled as she walked over to him.

"What the fuck do you want?" Inuyasha asked quietly not moving from his position.

"What the fuck was that!" Sango demanded as she stood beside him. "Inuyasha answer me!"

"I...I don't know." He answered quietly.

"Ok you probably don't want to tell me but at least explain to Kagome, she probably has no clue what's going on!" She told him as she crossed her arms. Her look softened when he failed to answer her once again. "Inuyasha? What's wrong?" She asked worriedly.

"Look bitch why don't you fucking mind your own business!" Inuyasha yelled as he turned to look at her.

"Hey this isn't my fucking problem, I was just wondering what's wrong don't you dare start talking to me like that when I didn't do a damn thing to you!" Sango yelled. "You wan't to try that again? What the hell is wrong with you? This is going to be a long trip so you can't just not talk to us forever." She explained more calmly. "This isn't about Kikyo is it?"

"What! Hell no! I hate that bitch! She can burn in hell for all I care! I wish we were never together! I could do a hell of alot better without the memories of her!" He yelled out in disgust.

"Then...are you afraid that you might like Kagome?" Sango asked hesitantly.

"Feh." He answered not knowing any other way to answer.

"Listen Inuyasha, your not going to get hurt again. There are very few people who even know about that. What are you going to do? Run away every time you THINK your attracted to a girl? Or boy, whatever floats your boat." She teased.

"Hey I...!" He started but chuckled lightly. "Your a bitch." He smiled slightly.

"Hey now get it straight not a bitch, _the_ bitch." Sango corrected him with a smirk.

"Ya ya ya, whatever bitch. Just do me a favor." He said as he rested his arms back on the rail.

"What?" She asked as she looked down to try to see what he was looking at.

"Tell Kagome it wasn't her. I need to get out for a while." He told her.

"Psh do it yourself. This is your battle and may you fight it well." She said as she saluted him.

"Sango!" He pleaded.

"I will pray for your survival, but here's a secret. Your skills in your regular battles won't help you out here. This is a whole different fight and Inuyasha..."

"What?" He asked with a sigh.

"I like Kagome and I wouldn't mind being friends with her so if you hurt her i'll kill you. Later hun." She told him in a sing-song voice as she walked away.

"Sango..." He started getting her attention as she stopped and turned toward him.

"Hm?"

"Don't pray to much, I might just decide to surrender." He said, she smirked but couldn't tell what his facial expression was since he was facing the other way.

"All's fair in love and war babe." She said as she walked away.

"Love and war? Feh, war is my specialty...and love...love is a whole different ball game." Inuyasha said as he pulled out a cigarette that he found earlier in the van. "Fuck." He said as he searched his pockets.

"Looking for this?" Kagome asked as she held out his lighter. He stiffened when he heard her voice and saw the lighter slide to his feet. "It was in your jacket, I thought i'd bring you your jacket since it was getting cold out."

"...thanks." He said hesitantly not turning to look at her.

"Well at least I know your not so big on needing me for the band anymore." She told him as she threw his jacket at his feet with the lighter.

"I don't think it would matter anyways, we're not even near the club so I doubt we'll be playing anytime soon." He said as he reached down and picked up the lighter but held it in his hand with every intention to light the cigarette in his mouth.

"Why the hell did you kiss me?" She asked sternly with her arms crossed.

"I'm sorry about that, it was a mistake not like I would want to kiss you!" He said as he turned to look at her but regretted it fully when he saw hurt flash in her eyes. _'What the fuck is wrong with me? Stupid bitch needs to mind her own business. It's not me she should have never bothered me! She just has to be so damn annoying and nosey...a-and kind and sweet and...what the fuck am I thinking! God she's so cute...Fuck!' _He turned back to face the railing in digust...somewhat for himself...hell he was disgusted with himself...not for thinking that...but for knowing it was true and trying to run away. Kagome finally spoke after a short silence.

"Maybe...m-maybe I should..." She started until he cut her off.

"Fuck! No one locked the van as he jumped over the side of the building after seeing guys opening the door to the van.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as she ran to the side looking down but saw him standing on a window ledge two stories below. The look outs looked up to see Inuyasha and shot up with a spear gun but instead of aiming for them they aimed for the building and as the spear flew through the air they caught fire and landed on top of the roof.

"Fuck, Kagome come on jump down!" He told her still standing on the ledge.

"What!" She asked in fear.

"Come on i'll catch you!" He told her as he held out his arms. She slowly climbed over the rail but couldn't let go. "Come on!"

"I can't!" Her fists began to turn white from how tightly she was holding the rail.

"Kagome I promise I won't drop you, i'll catch you." He told her calmly, his worry evident in his eyes.

"I'm sorry I can't!" She yelled back.

"Kagome just jump down and let me protect you!" He yelled. She looked down at him with surprise and closed her eyes tightly as she let go of the rail, screaming as she fell.

"Fuck." Inuyasha said as he realized he would lose his balance if he caught her and fall. He reached out to her when she came down to him and jumped off the side and she held him tightly, he pulled out a gun that was strapped to his leg under his pants and started shooting at the guys below. He was thankful when they landed in the pool. Still holding onto her he got out of the pool but put her down. He heard more gunshots and figured Miroku was over there. "Listen stay right here." Inuyasha told her before running around the fence that surrounded the pool that exited into the parking lot.

"Get the fuck out of here!" She heard Inuyasha yell and slowly crept to the exit to see what was going on.

"What are you going to do about it half breed?" A guy holding a gun said.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled as he threw something to him. Inuyasha glanced over and caught the gun thrown at him and aimed the gun at the other guy.

"Get away from the van." Inuyasha stated simply as he cocked the gun, holding it aimed at the guy.

"Sure...once I get what I came for." He answered as he stepped closer to the van.

"You asked for it." Inuyasha said as he pulled the trigger sending a bullet flying at the guy but only managed to graze his arm sightly.

"Ah fuck! That's it, half breed this is your final day to live." The guy yelled as he stepped closer and took a few shots at him. Miroku was to the side fighting one of the guys who tried to escape. Kagome watched with terror as they faced each other off with guns.

"Tell me who sent you and maybe i'll spare your life." Inuyasha told him as he cocked the gun once again and held it aimed at the guy.

"What makes you think i'd tell you anything?" The guy yelled as he came running toward him.

"Fine have it your way." Inuyasha said as he waited for him to reach him and kicked him in the chest sending him back a bit.

Kagome watched as each fight went on but yelled in surprise when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you...Why are you all wet?" Sango looked her up and down to see she was soaked.

"Landed in pool from the roof. Hey, who are those guys?" Kagome asked as she turned to watch the fights once again.

"I don't know, I think they're from another gang. I wish I had my hiraikotsu so I could help because I doubt those boys can handle this on they're own." Sango joked as she watched from behind Kagome. "Stay here I'm going to try and help Miroku." Sango said seriously as she saw him get pushed to the ground and ran over. Inuyasha saw her run by and missed the guy getting up from the ground as he held the gun to Inuyasha's chest.

"You should learn to pay attention to what your doing." The guy said as he cocked his gun. Inuyasha watched him carefully as he held the gun at his side. "Drop the gun mutt." He smirked. Inuyasha watched him as he threw the gun as far as he could to the side. Kagome saw the gun slide toward her and ran to it picking it up. Inuyasha glanced over at her as she aimed the gun at the guy.

"You shouldn't get so cocky if I were you." Inuyasha grinned. The other guy smirked also and shook his head slowly.

"I'm not in the least bit worried." He smirked as he grabbed Inuyasha's shirt and aimed the gun at Kagome and shot while keeping his eyes on Inuyasha. Kagome screamed as she moved away when she noticed she was being shot at.

"You fucking bastard!" Inuyasha yelled as he grabbed his arm and pulled it away from him. Kagome reached for the gun once again and ran toward them.

"Watch it mutt." He said through gritted teeth as Inuyasha grabbed his other arm which held the gun. Inuyasha smirked as he held him and Kagome took the chance to shoot. Inuyasha let him go as he yelled in pain from being shot in the side but reached for his arm which held the gun a little to late as he took a shot at him, shooting Inuyasha on the arm.

"Agh! Dammit to hell! You fucking bastard!" Inuyasha yelled through gritted teeth.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as she ran over but stopped when he looked at her and shook his head but threw the gun to him. Inuyasha caught it with his other hand and aimed it at the guy shooting him in the leg then arm. Kagome turned away not wanting to watch the grusome scene.

"Aghh!" The guy yelled in pain as he lied there trying not to move to much so not to cause himself any more pain then he already was in. Another yell was heard then silence when Sango let the other guy fall to the ground after holding him a sleep hold. Inuyasha ran over to Kagome as Miroku ran into the hotel.

"We have to get out of here." He said as he grabbed her arm and pulled her to the van. Sango came a few minutes later.

"Oh god...are you ok?" Kagome asked hesitantly knowing it was a stupid question to ask.

"Ya, fine." He said as he opened the back van door.

"Hey everyone is evacuating the hotel through the front. Miroku is getting our stuff." Sango said as she got in the front. Miroku came running with two suit cases and threw them in the back.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha asked as he dodged a suit case.

"Back up! Close the doors!" Miroku yelled as he got in the drivers seat and looked for the keys.

"Fuck!" Inuyasha yelled when gunshots were being made toward them. A bullet hit the van door and Inuyasha pushed Kagome down covering her with his body as he grabbed a gun and shot at them. Miroku grabbed the keys from the glove compartment and shoved them into the ignition and sped out of there the moment the engine started up. "About god damn time Miroku!" Inuyasha yelled as he tried to reach for the back door but ducked down when a bullet was shot hitting the mattress.

"I told you to close the doors!" Miroku yelled back as he drove out of the parking lot and raced down the highway. Inuyasha looked down at Kagome to see her covering her ears and her eyes tightly shut. He pat her arm trying to get her attention. He felt bad for making her have to go through something like this. She looked up at him and dropped her hands from her head.

"You ok?" He asked as he watched her look at the open doors.

"Ya...a-are you?" She asked hesitantly as he lifted himself off of her and reached for the back doors and shut them closed.

"Next time I suppose you'll listen to me." Miroku yelled from upfront.

"Ok Miroku, just drive." Inuyasha told him as he went back to sit against the van side. Kagome looked at him worriedly and went to the side and got the bandages and antiseptic.

"Here let me..." She started but stopped when he looked up at her as he held his arm.

"No I have to get the bullet out." He told her as he started to pull his shirt off. Sango pushed the screen that was blocking the front form the back to the side as she crawled to the back.

"Need some help?" Sango asked as she went over to Inuyasha's side. "Oh my god that looks bad." She said as she looked at his arm.

"No, are you fucking serious?" Inuyasha asked sarcastically. She glarred at him and looked around the van. "Miroku! Throw me my purse!" She yelled to him and heard a rustle before the purse came flying to her. "Thanks. Ok we really need to get that bullet out because you are bleeding alot." Sango stated as she dug through her purse.

"No kidding, what do you suggest I do to get it out? Cut my arm off?" He asked as he rolled his eyes.

"What are you going to do Sango?" Kagome asked curiously as she watched her dig through her purse.

"Ah there. I'm going to get that bullet out. We can't go to a hospital because those guys are probably tailing us, we need to get the bullet out now before it goes in to deep." Sango explained as she held up tweezers and put her purse to the side.

"With...that?" Kagome asked hesitantly and gave Inuyasha another worried look.

"Yup. This may hurt Inuyasha." She grinned as she scooted closer to him.

"I have a feeling your going to enjoy this." Inuyasha gave her a narrowed look.

"No how can you say something like that? Now move your hand." Sango said as he glarred at her and slowly brought his hand to his side. She held his arm to her and brought the tweasers to his wound making him pull back and hold his arm with his hand.

"God damn bitch! That fucking hurts!" He yelled through gritted teeth. She rolled her eyes.

"Like I said, this may hurt. Inuyasha you are such a baby. You need to move your hand so I can do this. Kagome can you hold his arm back please?" She asked as she held his wounded arm again.

"Umm...sure." Kagome said hesitantly as she grabbed his arm.

"Make sure you hold him good cause he'll only make this hurt worse if he moves." Sango explained.

"Keh." He watched her grab the antiseptic and spray the tweezers.

"Forgot." Sango dried them off. "Maybe you should look the other way." She warned.

"Why? Just get this over with." He told her.

"Fine, look the other way and I will, i'm not gonna do it if your watching me." Sango crossed her arms. He sighed and looked toward Kagome.

"Whatever." He said and waited for her to continue. "Ah fuck!" He yelled when he felt the tweezers slowly enter his wound. "Dammit hurry up!"

"Shhh...stay still." Kagome said as he arched his back against the wall.

"Ya i'd like to see you stay still through this." Inuyasha told her through gritted teeth. "Ah!" Inuyasha yelled when Sango grabbed his ear and pulled it.

"Inuyasha be nice." She said simply as she let go and grabbed the antiseptic and tossed it to Kagome.

"Are you done wench?" Inuyasha asked as he rubbed his ear.

"Yup...got it while you were complaining and whining." Sango smirked as she threw the tweezers into a small trash bin.

"I wasn't whining. Bitch go back to the front." He said as he pulled his arm away from Kagome.

"Was planning on it." Sango stuck her tongue out as she headed to the front.

"Here let me help you." Kagome said as she picked up the bandages.

"Hey...about earlier..." He started but hissed once the antiseptic was poured on his wound.

"Don't worry about it." Kagome blew on the wound and picked the bandage up.

"No listen to me..." He said as he stopped her from putting the bandage on. "I don't do this much so cherish the moment."

"What are you talking about Inuyasha?" Kagome looked at him in confusion. He sighed and turned to face her.

"You guys! Looks like we're sleeping in the van tonight." Miroku yelled to them.

"Ok! Find somewhere to park then!" Inuyasha yelled in irritation from the interruption.

"Inuyasha, we're going to stop at a park...maybe you should take a walk." Sango suggested, he opened his mouth to respond but closed it thinking she was right.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked hesitantly.

"Ya...sorry it wasn't you or anything." He simply stated.

"Umm...ok...and before I forget, thanks for protecting me." Kagome blushed as she started to bandage his arm.

"Ya..."

"So what's going on? I know you talked to him." Miroku said quietly.

"What are you talking about?" Sango smirked as she leaned against him.

"You know, what was the deal with that kiss and all. Also, why did you leave them two back there by themselves? I don't know if that was a great idea." Miroku explained as he put his free arm around her.

"Ya? Hmm, well, I think they should learn to get along."

"But what happend?" He asked again when she didn't answer. She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek before making herself comfortable. He sighed knowing what she was doing and dropped the subject.

"Miroku?" Sango asked after a few minutes of silence passed.

"Hm?"

"What is in those suit cases that we're delivering?" She looked up at him curiously.

"Hmm...I don't know actually. All I care is that we deliver it so we can go back home." Miroku said as he rubbed her arm, wondering also what could be in them.

"Ya I guess your right. You think we can get some food?" She asked as her stomach growled. Miroku chuckled and nodded.

"Ya, i'll get Inuyasha to go with me to get some food." He said as he parked the van into a parking lot.

"Oh Inuyashaaaaa." Sango called out.

"What do you want?"

"Go with Miroku to get us some food." She ordered as she got out of the van and opened the back door.

"What? Why?"

"Cause i'm hungry now go!" Sango said as she grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the van and threw his shirt at him and closed the door after getting in.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha pulled his shirt on and looked at Miroku who only shrugged.

"Hey I was thinking..." Miroku started as they started walking down the sidewalk.

"That's never safe." He mumbled. Miroku gave him a narrowed look before continuing.

"This is going to get very dangerous, I mean look what happend today...you even got shot. You havn't been shot since the first year you joined the gang which was like..."

"Three and half years ago, and your point is?" Inuyasha crossed his arms but regretted it and dropped them to his sides when pain shot through his arm from the movement.

"Well, we should call someone for help. Plus to also bring more weapons and stuff." Miroku explained.

"Ok...call Koga." Inuyasha agreed.

"W-what?..." Miroku stopped and looked at him with surprise.

"I said call Koga." Inuyasha repeated as he stopped too.

"You agree? That easily? Ok who are you and what have you done with my friend Inuyasha?" Miroku watched him suspiciously.

"Miroku cut the crap. Just call Koga and have him pick up my sword and some weapons." Inuyasha ordered as he continued walking.

"Ok...may I ask why the towel was thrown in so easily?" Miroku asked as he caught up to walk beside him.

"You said so yourself, I havn't been shot in about three and half years. It's going to be hard to do this. Sango can't help that much without her boomerang which will not fit in the van and i'm not being responsible for anyone getting hurt." Inuyasha told him.

"You won't be responsible for anyone getting hurt or you won't allow Kagome to get hurt?" Miroku wondered aloud.

"Call him." Inuyasha stated as he pulled out his cell phone and tossed it to Miroku. Miroku dialed the number with a roll of his eyes.

"Koga! Whats up?" Miroku asked cheerfully.

"...not much...what do you want and what do I have to do?" Koga asked in mono-tone.

"Why do you think you have to do something?"

"Miroku i'm not stupid. What do you want?" Koga asked again.

"Ok do you think you can help us with a mission? We need you to pick up tetsusaiga and a few other weapons and meet us...uhh...a few miles out of Yokohama. Can you get a ride and come down here and do that for us?" Miroku asked.

"Ugh, you guys are a pain in the ass. But i'll do it. Give me a certain place to meet you."

"Hmm, I guess meet us at..." Miroku stopped to look at a map before continuing. "The Plaza Hotel on 45th and Yume Street. I guess we'll rent a room there the day after tomorrow. That should be enough time for you to get down here." Miroku told him and started walking once again to catch up with Inuyasha.

"Ok, I guess i'll go pick up the stuff right now and head down there." Koga said and hung up the phone. Miroku hung the cell up before giving it back to Inuyasha.

"He's on his way. We'll meet him at The Plaza which is about an hour away." Miroku explained.

"Alright...let's get the food and head back already." Inuyasha walked into a cafe. They both sat at a table in silence as they waited for the food with their own trays of fries. _'Two years and I get shot. I bet that was the first time Kagome had to ever use a gun, if I screw up again she could end up getting shot instead of it being me...having weapons will help alot...fuck, I need a cigarette.' _Inuyasha thought to hemself as he ate his fries. _'Why should I care if I smoke or not? It's not like I have to be in that band anyways...what's going to happen when we finish this menu? I doubt anything will be the same, I might not be able to see...'_ His thought were interrupted when the waitress came over.

"Here you go boys, have a good evening." The waitress said as she handed them the 'to go' bags. They nodded and walked out of the cafe.

"Hey...what is going to happen after we complete this mission?" Miroku asked out of curiosity.

"We go back home?" Inuyasha looked at him questioningly.

"No I mean with the gang. Yash you don't need the gang. Give yourself a reason to quit."

"Why the fuck would I do that?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Do you seriously want to live a life doing this all the time? Shippo and Sango had the right idea to quit a long time ago, let's take their example and do the same." Miroku tried to convince him.

"Miroku there is nothing that can get me to leave the gang. Leave if you want." Inuyasha told him as he walked ahead. Miroku sighed as he followed behind.

_'Kagome you seem to be the only thing that can bring him to quit. It just seems you two need a little help.' _Miroku grinned as he thought.

_**2.DAYS.LATER. THE.PLAZA.HOTEL.**_

"Where did those two go?" Kagome asked as she walked out of the bathroom from her shower.

"Left." Inuyasha stated as he kept his eyes on the t.v.

"Oh...Inuyasha?" She started.

"Ya?" He asked and she sat on the side of the bed he was on.

"Are you mad at me?" Kagome looked at him.

"No, why?" Inuyasha asked as he turned to look at her.

"Well you havn't said much to me for two days now."

"What did you want me to say?" He asked in confusion.

"I dunno, nothing specifically. Just when I thought about the bright side of this situation I figured i'd probably get to know you and the others better. Hasn't really gone how I planned. I just seem to be pissing you off alot." She explained with a tinge of pink over her cheeks.

"Your not pissing me off. If you want to talk then talk. I'm not stopping you." He told her and looked back at the t.v.

"Nevermind." She sighed and walked to the other bed and lied down facing the other way. After a few minutes of just the sound of the t.v. Inuyasha sighed and turned the t.v. off.

"Ok, you want to get to know us? What do you want to know? There's nothing to tell...hmm...my favorite color is red, my favorite food is Ramen and i'm not gay." Inuyasha smirked as he got her to turn around and face him as she laughed.

"I know your not gay. Sheesh, you think you could forget about that." She told him as she threw a pillow at him. He caught the pillow and used it to lie back on.

"Not easy, can't forget about that day." He told her openly.

"Ya that was a crazy day, all the fighting and stuff. That was the scariest thing ever." Kagome gave a slight laugh.

"Ya that was crazy and all but that's not what I was talking about and you know it." He told her making her blush.

"...well, just forget about it...I know your not gay so you don't have to try and prove it to me anymore. Oh ya and about yelling at you...sorry about that." She apologized.

"Happens...ok what do you want to talk about since you made me turn off the t.v.?" He asked.

"I dunno..."

"You made me turn off the t.v. to talk but you don't even know what to talk about?" He asked as he sat up and threw the pillow at her.

"Hey! Not my fault, I just thought you were mad at me." She grabbed a pillow and swung it at him.

"Oi wench, i'm not mad but your going down." He grinned as he got a pillow to fight off her pillow. She got off the bed and got on the one he was on to make the impact of the pillow stronger.

"You wish, i'm so going to win this." Kagome smirked.

"Ah watch the arm!" He yelled as he lied back. She stopped and looked at him worriedly.

"Are you ok?"

"Sike!" He yelled and attacked her with the pillow.

"You cheater!" She yelled as she hit him with the pillow then stepped off the bed. He stopped when she dropped her pillow to the floor and grabbed the side of the comforter that he was sitting on.

"Wench you better..." He started but stopped as the comforter was pulled off the bed with him on it. He grabbed her as he fell to the floor so she fell also.

"Ow, why did you do that?" She asked as she lied on the floor next to him.

"Agh, your the one who pulled the blanet off the bed WHILE I was on it." He told her as he sat up.

"Whatever, I won." She smirked. He grabbed a pillow and put it over her face.

"Ya right." He held the pillow down.

"Yup i'm right." She said as she pulled the pillow off of her.

"Whatever." He said and lied back on the floor. Kagome turned over to lie on her stomach and faced him.

"So...I told you my favorite food, color and that I like girls. Your turn." He smirked.

"Ok, I like guys." She laughed.

"Well I guess that makes two of us that arn't gay." He chuckled.

"Ya, girls arn't my style."

"You have style?" He asked playfully.

"Very funny." She smirked. "Yes I have style...at least I hope I do."

"Don't worry, I was only kidding. Don't tell Sango or she'll kill me." Inuyasha chuckled.

"I won't...unless you bug me. No i'm not that mean, I won't." She laughed. "Do you consider Sango and Miroku your best friends?" She asked curiously.

"Ya I guess so. Sango is more like a sister to me...so is Miroku. No just kidding, he's like a brother to me." He laughed.

"Arn't you sweet." She giggled.

"You know it." He smirked.

"So you trust them?"

"With my life. Then there's Koga, he's a good friend I suppose. You'll get to meet him sometime today. He can be annoying but he really is a good friend, I mean he's coming down here to help us. Miroku, him and me have been partners in the gang for a long time now. Sango and Shippo used to be in it too but then they quit." Inuyasha explained.

"Oh, What are you going to do if Miroku quits?" Kagome looked over at him curiously.

"I go on with Koga unless he leaves then i'm on my own with the gang, what else would I do?" He asked as if it was obvious.

"You don't want to quit?"

"Nope, and I don't have any intentions of doing so." He clarified before she started up about it again.

"Oh..."

"What about you and what's up with your friend and my broth...half-brother?"

"Oh Rin, ya I think she likes him. She is forward with how she feels. If she feels it she'll let you know. She's always been there for me." She explained with a smile.

"Ya well then what's up with that guy? He fucking pisses me off."

"Oh Hojo? I don't know. He has been asking me out but...I don't know. Kind of surprised me when he turned on you guys like that." She sighed as she closed her eyes. "I never thought he'd do that."

"He was saying that we would turn on you and kill you or something but to me it seemed the other way around. By the way do you want to call Rin and tell her whats going on?" Inuyasha asked her in a soft voice.

"Oh my gosh you right! Yes please." She said as she shot up to a sitting position and took the phone he offered to her and dialed her number.

_RIIINNG RIIINNG_

"Hello?"

"Rin! Oh my gosh I need to talk to you! Ok sorry I havn't been there but I..."

"Kagome! Where are you?" Rin asked surprised to hear from her friend.

"I'm...uhh...at some hotel in Yokohama." Kagome told her nervously.

"What!"

"Ya...i'm here right now with Inuyasha and Sango and Miroku are somewhere around here." Kagome explained.

"Oh wow, shaking up in a hotel with Inuyasha? My my." Rin giggled.

"Rin! Goodness, now I regret calling you." Kagome said as she sat againt the side of the bed. Inuyasha had gotten up and walked off when the screaming was to much for him. "No i'm not shaking up with anyone...hold on. Inuyasha where are you going?" She asked when Inuyasha walked to the door.

"I'll be back, I don't really think you want me hearing about who your shaking up with." Inuyasha chuckled as he walked out of the room leaving a blushing Kagome sitting there and glarring at a phone where she heard laughing on the other end.

"Shut up Rin." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Oh wow, that was great. Ok ok sorry. So why are you in Yokohama?" Rin asked more seriously.

"Well Inuyasha and Miroku got a mission when Sango was taking me home and Sango had to pick up a van so I did her a favor and followed her with her car so we could go home afterwards, well one of the guys in the gang took Sango's keys mistaking them for something else so we had no where to go plus there were cars coming after us so we had to leave so me and Sango were forced to go too. Now we're on our way to Hong Kong to deliver a few suit cases." Kagome explained as if it was normal. Rin was speechless at first.

"...H-Hong Kong?" Rin repeated.

"Ya...it's crazy. Oh ya! We got attacked two days ago by some other gang trying to get the suit cases. Inuyasha got shot it was terrible. It was kind of my fault he got shot so I feel sooo bad. I'm trying not to be a pain or anything but their telling me to act normal and stuff. I had to jump off the side of a building! It was scary! The gang caught the roof on fire which was where I was at the time with Inuyasha. He made me jump off the side and he caught me but he fell off the side and we landed in the pool at the motel. I had to shoot some guy, it scared the shit out of me." She droned on as she looked around the room.

"Oh...Kami...do they know you were scared?" Rin asked curiously.

"No...I was worried bout Inuyasha since he got shot. We were actually talking for the first time before I called you. I kind of guilted him into it but he got into it too. He can be really really nice." Kagome said with a sigh.

"Sounds like someone has a crush." Rin teased with a giggle.

"Kami who cannot have a crush on him? God he's hott, he can have his nice moments." She giggled. "And oh my gosh he has such a dreamy voice. I love listening to him talk. But he can be a jerk at times. I'm trying to get him to quit smoking still. I think I can guilt him into it." She smirked.

"Wow Kaggs. Does he like you?"

"I don't think so. I think he's only putting up with me. Sango says she thinks he likes me but I doubt it." She sighed once more.

"Hey I'd love to hear you go on and on about Inuyasha but I gotta go. Oh ya I've been watching the club for you and keeping it open. I'll go by your place and check on it too." Rin told her.

"Go on and on? You were asking. Whatever. Where are you going though?" She asked curiously.

"I have a date if it's any of your business." Rin smirked.

"Oh ya? With who may I ask." Kagome asked in wonderment with a smirk pasted on her face.

"Sesshomaru." Rin stated simply.

"Oh my god! Oh wow!" Kagome laughed. "You should have said something. Ok i'll talk to you later then. Don't have to much fun." Kagome teased with a laugh.

"Ya whatever i'll have as much fun as I want." Rin joked but laughed also. "Bye."

"Bye, i'll call you later." Kagome said as she hung up. She got up and walked to the door but it opened before she had a chance to touch the knob. "Oh hi."

**...tbc...**

... 444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444...

**AN: **I was thinking about putting a final thought here...I think I will starting next chapter. Okz well g2g to get a snow cone with my sister...walking...under the hot...blazing...scorching sun, hmm...not as intriguing as it was when I wanted a snow cone...well...here I go...:sigh: ttyl

Bye for now,

Maria


	5. Ch5 Meeting Koga

**Careless Whisper**

**Disclaimer-** I will say I do not own Inuyasha so that I can go on and type this chapter.

_...IYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIY..._

I wanna run away

Never say goodbye

I wanna know the truth

Instead of wondering why

I wanna know the answers

No more lies

I wanna shut the door

And open up my mind

_**RUNAWAY- LINKIN PARK**_

**Ch.5 Meeting Koga**

_**RECAP.**_

"Sounds like someone has a crush." Rin teased with a giggle.

"Kami who cannot have a crush on him? God he's hott, he can have his nice moments." She giggled. "And oh my gosh he has such a dreamy voice. I love listening to him talk. But he can be a jerk at times. I'm trying to get him to quit smoking still. I think I can guilt him into it." She smirked.

"Wow Kaggs. Does he like you?"

"I don't think so. I think he's only putting up with me. Sango says she thinks he likes me but I doubt it." She sighed once more.

"Hey I'd love to hear you go on and on about Inuyasha but I gotta go. Oh ya I've been watching the club for you and keeping it open. I'll go by your place and check on it too." Rin told her.

"Go on and on? You were asking. Whatever. Where are you going though?" She asked curiously.

"I have a date if it's any of your business." Rin smirked.

"Oh ya? With who may I ask." Kagome asked in wonderment with a smirk pasted on her face.

"Sesshomaru." Rin stated simply.

"Oh my god! Oh wow!" Kagome laughed. "You should have said something. Ok i'll talk to you later then. Don't have to much fun." Kagome teased with a laugh.

"Ya whatever i'll have as much fun as I want." Rin joked but laughed also. "Bye."

"Bye, i'll call you later." Kagome said as she hung up. She got up and walked to the door but it opened before she had a chance to touch the knob. "Oh hi."

_**END.RECAP.**_

"Hi...uhh maybe I have the wrong room...wait...but the card worked." Koga stepped back and looked down the hall with a few suitcases in his hands.

"You must be Koga. I'm Kagome." Kagome smiled. "You have the right room." She assured him as she stepped back to let him in.

"Oh ok. Nice to meet you. I didn't know they had such a cute girl riding with them. They usually don't bring people with them on missions." Koga smirked as he walked in and sat on a chair. Kagome blushed and walked over and sat on the edge of the bed next to the chair. She saw him put a large suit case down next tot he chair and a smaller one on top of it and then another large suit case on the other side of the chair.

"It's a long story. Are you going to be staying with us?" She asked curiously.

"Ya I was planning on it but I wasn't told anything actually." Koga said as he sat back with a smirk. "So where is Inuyasha? I ran into Miroku downstairs with Sango but I havn't seen Inuyasha anywhere around here." Koga explained.

"He went out sometime while I was on the phone." She told him with the cell phone still in her hands.

"Oh. So how exactly did you get to come on this mission?" Koga asked curiously.

"Well Inuyasha and Miroku had joined the a band at my club I own and I was with Sango when Miroku called and told Sango to come down there to the place where you guys meet or something and bring the van. Well I followed the van with her car so we could leave afterwards and when the guys took the van keys some other guy took Sango's keys thinking they were the other keys then some cars were coming after them and we had to get out of there so we had to go with Miroku and Inuyasha so here I am now." She explained with a sigh.

"Wow, quite a story. Well it'll be fun being with you then. Want to help me find Inuyasha?" He asked her as he stood up.

"Umm..." She looked down at herself to see she was wearing Inuyasha's clothes again.

"This is a hotel. No one cares what your wearing. Come on." He told her with a chuckle. She smiled and got up to follow him. They walked out of the room and down to the elevators and walked in before anyone said anything.

"So your the one who owned the club that Inuyasha went to for his birthday?" Koga asked her. She nodded as she crossed her arms.

"Ya that's where I first met them. I like Sango, she's really cool." She smiled.

"Ya her and Miroku have been together for a while. They been taking good care of you?" He asked curiously.

"Ya it's been kinda fun some of the time and pretty scary. I really like being with them. I also get to find out alot about them with all this time together." She giggled. He smirked as he looked at her then watched as the elevator doors opened. "Well here's our stop." Kagome said as she walked out.

"Yup, now where's our little puppy at." Koga said as he looked around the lobby. Kagome laughed at the name.

"You shouldn't call him that. He probably wouldn't like it." Kagome told him.

"That's the point." He chuckled. "Ok I don't see him anywhere...wanna just roam the hotel? I want to look around." He told her.

"Sure sounds fun." She agreed as they walked to the middle of the lobby where a staircase was. "We're taking the stairs?" She asked as she looked up the stairs.

"Ya, walking is the best part. Come on." He told her as he started walking up the stairs. Kagome sighed as she followed him. They walked to the pool and looked around and stepped out to the balcony.

"Wow..." Kagome looked amazed as she looked at the view.

"Ya. Look how high up we are." He said as he looked down.

"Uhh...i'd rather not." Kagome said as she stepped back a bit. They were on the fifth floor. "I didn't know we went up that many stairs." She said and looked up.

"Scared of hieghts?" Koga asked.

"This kind? Yes." She giggled and started heading back to the door but turned around when Koga's cell phone began to ring.

"Hello?" She watched him answer it.

"Hey where are you?" Miroku asked him.

"I'm browsing." He told him.

"Well me and Sango are in the lobby now. Come down." Miroku told him before hanging up.

"Well, I guess we're going to the lobby." Koga told her as he opened the door for her.

"Thanks. Oh ok." She said and headed back to the staircase.

"I don't know about you but i've always wanted to try this." He said as he picked her up bridal style and ran and jumped up to slide down the rail.

"No! Koga!" Kagome yelled as she held her eyes tightly closed.

"It's fun." He told her as they were nearing the bottom. Kagome opened her eyes and saw people starring at them then closed her eyes again. He jumped off the banister at the bottom while he still held Kagome. Inuyasha had seen them sliding down as he exited the side stairs headed toward them.

"What the hell were you doing?" Inuyasha asked Koga when he walked up to them. Kagome opened her eyes to see Inuyasha as Koga placed her on her feet.

"Just messing around." Koga smirked over at Kagome and looked over to see Miroku and Sango sitting at one of the tables near the front.

"Your not supposed to be drawing attention to yourself dumbass!" Inuyasha told him.

"No one said anything so we're ok." Koga told him and started walking over to Miroku and Sango. Kagome wasn't sure what to say as she looked to the floor while fidgeting with her arms crossed.

"Stupid wolf." Inuyasha muttered under his breath as he watched Koga walk off then turned to Kagome. "Come on." He told her as he started heading for the table. She looked up at him and followed him to the table. Sango walked over to her and started taking her to the room.

"Let's leave the guys to themselves. I want to go see what Koga brought." Sango smirked as they headed to the elevator. "What did Inuyasha say when you guys came down the banister?" Sango asked curiously.

"He was asking what we were doing. I think it's safe to say he's mad. Oh ya I forgot to give him his cell phone." Kagome said as she pulled it out of her pocket.

"You have Inuyasha's phone? Let me see it!" Sango told her as Kagome handed it to her. She saw Sango pressing buttons and looking through the cell. "Hmm...Ayame, Bankotsu, Bankotsu's Cell, Dad, The Den, Ginta, Hakkaku, Kagura, Kaguya, Kanna, Menomaru, Miroku, Miroku's Cell, Mom, Nobunaga, Me, Sesshomaru, Tsubaki, Urasue...hmm... Kagome what's your number?" Sango asked after looking through his phone book on his cell.

"Why?" She asked her carefully.

"Cause i'm gonna put it on my phone later." Sango told her sweetly. Kagome watched her put the number in Inuyasha's phone as she told Sango her number. "He needs to get out more." Sango said as she shook her head.

"Let me see that real fast." Kagome said and took the phone from Sango as the elevator door opened.

"What are you doing?" Sango asked her as they walked out of the elevator.

"Taking out my number. I can tell you it when we get to the room." She told her as she went to the phone book.

"NO!" Sango told her and made a grab for the phone but Kagome pulled it away and ran down the hallway as she tried to find her name. Sango ran after her and grabbed her arm to try and get the phone but Kagome held it up in the air and stuck her tongue out at her as she opened the door to the side stairs. "KAGOME GIVE IT BACK!" Sango yelled as she followed Kagome as she started running down the stairs.

"NO! YOU'LL HAVE TO CATCH ME FIRST!" Kagome yelled back.

"KAGOME JUST LEAVE IT!" Sango told her.

"NO!...god I swear these stairs never end." Kagome stopped for a second to catch her breath by the railing and Sango ran into her making the phone slip out of her hand and since the stairs circled around they fell down the middle to the floor. "Shit! Look what you did!" Kagome told her.

"Oops. I'll get it!" Sango said as she started running down the stairs.

"Oh no you don't!" Kagome yelled as she grabbed Sango's arm and held her back so she could run ahead. She looked back to see if Sango was still following her when she ran into something hard.

"Ugh! What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked as he was pushed against the wall. Miroku and Koga were looking at the two.

"GET BACK HERE KAGOME!" Sango yelled as she ran down and Miroku and Koga looked over to see her running down then stop when she saw then. "Oh hey." She said as calmly as she could since she was out of breath. "What are you guys doing here?" She asked with a smile as she walked down the rest of the way.

"Is there something wrong?" Miroku asked her, looking at her oddly.

"I think they were looking for this." Inuyasha said as he pulled out his cell phone. Kagome took it from him and opened the phone book.

"NO!" Sango yelled as she ran down to her and took the phone. "Now...i'm going...to...kill you..." Sango told her as she took a deep breath.

"What! Why!" Kagome asked as she stood up off of Inuyasha. Inuyasha stood up and took his phone from Sango.

"Because I had to run down these stairs." Sango said as she started running after Kagome. Kagome saw her coming and turned to start running down the stairs but Inuyasha had grabbed her by the arm.

"No let me go!" Kagome said and when he didn't and Sango got closer she just stood behind Inuyasha. "Sango your the one who ran down the stairs on your own! It's not my fault you were following me!" Kagome told her.

"Sango calm down. Maybe we should go up to the room." Miroku told them. Inuyasha started to move but Kagome grabbed the back of shirt.

"You want her to kill me!" Kagome asked him. "Miroku come here please." Kagome told him. He carefully walked over to her with a confused look. She walked behind Miroku then started running down the stairs.

"Hey!" Sango yelled as she ran after her.

"SANGO! KAGOME!" Miroku yelled as they ran into the lobby.

"Does this happen regularly?" Koga asked curiously as he looked off where the girls were a second ago.

"No not usually." Inuyasha said as he started walking down the stairs.

"Better go make sure Sango dosn't kill Kagome." Miroku said as he followed. Koga looked at the two awkwardly before following behind. They saw Kagome running through the breakfast area with Sango right behind her. Kagome headed back to the stairs where the guys were.

"Move!" Kagome said as she came closer to them. Inuyasha stood in front of her and caught her before she could run anymore. Miroku waited and caught Sango so she wouldn't run after Kagome. "What are you doing? Let me go!" Kagome struggled trying to get out of Inuyasha's grasp.

"Hey, keep still wench." Inuyasha said as he had to wrap his arms around her to keep her from running.

"So what's going on?" Koga asked the girls. Kagome and Sango looked at each other and sighed. Kagome stopped struggling and stayed in the hold she was in as Sango looked at Inuyasha cause of the question asked.

"So does this have anything to do with my phone being at the bottom of the stairs?" Inuyasha asked the two. Kagome blushed and Sango shrugged. "What did you do to my phone?" He asked them. Neither of them answered as they both looked at each other. Inuyasha looked over at Sango and she just shrugged. "Kagome?" He asked since Sango didn't say.

"If you give it to me i'll show you." She told him.

"Don't give it to her!" Sango told him. Inuyasha looked at both of them skeptically.

"And why not?" He asked Sango.

"Umm...cause she wants to mess it up!" Sango told him.

"No I don't!" Kagome yelled back.

"Sorry to bust this little party you guys have going on but you said how I was attracting attention. I think people are starting to wonder why you guys are holding the girls." Koga said as a couple of old ladies walked by.

"Young kids today. All the girls are sluts nowadays." One of the old ladies said. Kagome and Sango both looked at each other wide eyed.

"You don't even know what's going on so mind your damn business!" Inuyasha yelled to them. They were startled as they looked back and kept walking away. Both girls blushed. "Let's go to the room." Inuyasha said as he slowly let go of Kagome after he was sure she wouldn't run. Miroku let go of Sango and made sure she wasn't going to run either. Kagome sighed as she waited for Sango to walk over to her and they walked upstairs together. All three guys looked at the two awkwardly as they dissapeared upstairs.

"Didn't they..." Koga started as he pointed all around the lobby.

"And ran all over..." Inuyasha said pointing to the stairs.

"I will never understand women." Miroku said shaking his head as he started walking upstairs. Koga and Inuyasha both followed behind. When they got to the room both girls were in the far corner of the room sitting cross legged on the floor. "What are you doing?" Miroku asked since he was the first to walk in.

"Nothing." Sango said with a sigh. Kagome sighed as she rested her chin on the palm of her hand.

"Anyways. Let me show you what I have." Koga told Miroku and Inuyasha as he picked up the suit cases and put them on the bed. Inuyasha and Miroku both walked over to see what it was. "I have here your tetsusaiga." He said bringing it out and handing it to Inuyasha. "I was even able to get our guns." Koga said pointing to the pockets.

"Wait...our guns?" Inuyasha asked him.

"Ya you don't think i'm going to let you guys do this alone do you?" Koga asked him.

"We already have four people in one van. You know how crowded that is?" Miroku asked him.

"Well make room for one more." Koga told him with a smirk.

"What about Ayame?" Inuyasha asked him.

"We had a fight." Koga told him as he lifted a seperating section of the suit case.

"Damn Koga." Inuyasha said as he looked at all the weapons that were in there.

"Ya, we have guns, swords, tazers, stun guns, knifes, pepper spray and even handcuffs." Koga explained.

"...handcuffs and pepper spray?" Miroku asked him carefully.

"Ya, I don't know. I went to the den and just got one of everything on the shelves." Koga said with a shrug.

"What's the little suit case?" Inuyasha asked pointing to it. Koga pulled it over to him and opened it up.

"Bullets." Koga simply said.

"Damn Koga. Good job." Miroku said as he looked at the numerous different types of boxes full of bullets.

"Yes and this suit case is mine." Koga said picking up his suit case. Inuyasha and Miroku nodded as they looked through the many weapons. Inuyasha closed up the suit cases and put them in the closet for the time being. Sango and Kagome walked by him as they walked out of the room with something in their hands. He noticed both of them grabbing their purses before leaving and looked at the guys to see if they noticed anything. They were both sitting on the beds drinking beers as they watched t.v.

"Hey i'm going to go get food." Inuyasha told them before walking out. Inuyasha took the elevator and since it was glass on one side he could see outside and he saw the girls get into a cab. "Shit!" He yelled as he waited till he got to the next floor and pushed for the elevator doors to open and ran down the stairs and got a cab. "Follow that cab up there!" Inuyasha told him before the cab took off.

"Sorry sir there's alot of traffic." The cab driver said after a few minutes. Inuyasha could see the girl's cab go ahead and keep driving.

"Dammit!" Inuyasha waited a few minutes as the traffic moved slowly. The girls were out of view now. He got out of the cab after paying and weaved through the cars to get to the sidewalk before he started heading the way he saw the cab turn. Luckily he could smell their scent in front of a club as he ran that way. He walked in but the guard stopped him.

"ID please." He told him.

"God dammit." Inuyasha reached into his pocket and pulled out his liscence before walking in. He looked around but couldn't see the girl's anywhere. "Damn they don't waste time." He muttered to himself when he smelled their scents mixed in with alcohol. Inuyasha decided to go to the bar and wait for them to come there since they probably would. There was no use trying to search through this crowd for them. He ordered a drink as he scanned the crowd in the middle. After twenty minutes had passed he gave up on waiting and got up and stood on a chair to look through the crowd that was dancing better. He took ten minutes walking through the crowd on the dance floor and couldn't find them. He went back to the bar and got the bartender's attention.

"Hey have you seen two girls, one with straight dark brown hair and the other with I guess wavy dark brown hair?" Inuyasha asked him.

"Were they gorgeous and flirty?" The bartender asked. Inuyasha looked at them oddly.

"I don't know about flirty but yes two beautiful young girls that came in here together." Inuyasha explained.

"If i'm thinking of the two your talking about they went with a couple of guys to the back room." The bartender told him as he pointed to the door in the back. Inuyasha nodded and walked over there. He opened the back door and found lots of tables and private booths.

"Dammit. This is going to take forever." Inuyasha muttered to himself. He smelled out their scent to lead to the far back corner. "Or maybe not." He smirked. He walked to the private booth they were at and was surprised at what he saw. Sango was leaning back with what he thought was marijuana and Kagome was talking to a couple of guys. Then he saw what they were wearing. Kagome was wearing the black leather mini skirt with the black lace shirt but the black leather vest was open so you could see her bra through it and the knee high leather boots. Sango was wearing Kagome's fish net stockings with a black mini skirt and very tight pink tank top with black pumps.

"Ahem, Kagome? Sango?" Inuyasha said with his arms crossed as he looked at them with narrowed looks. Sango started choking when she saw him and Kagome looked with wide eyes but it had passed and Inuyasha saw why when he saw all the glasses on the table.

"Inuyasha, hey what are you doing here?" Sango asked sweetly.

"I saw you two leave now i'm taking you out of here." He said as he grabbed Sango's arm and pulled her out of the booth.

Inuyasha gave the guys that were next to Kagome a threatening look as he popped his knuckles. He reached for Kagome and pulled her away from them and led the two to the front. Kagome stopped, making Inuyasha look over at her. Sango was looking around at the whole room.

"Wow..." Sango said as she looked from side to side.

"Kagome are you ok?" Inuyasha asked when she was holding her head. She nodded and kept walking as they walked out the exit of the back room. Kagome grabbed Sango's hand and ran off to the bathroom where they left their stuff.

"Ugh, dammit." Inuyasha muttered as he followed them. They came out carrying their purses. They started walking through the crowd as they tried not to get ran into but failed. Kagome had to hold her head once again as she got dizzy but before Inuyasha could ask her she had passed out. He ran to her and caught her before she hit the floor. "Fuck. Come on Sango!" Inuyasha yelled as he picked Kagome up bridal style.

"Yes sir!" Sango giggled as she followed him. "Did Kagome fall asleep?" She asked as she looked at Kagome in Inuyasha's arms.

"Yes." Inuyasha said simply.

"Do you like her? You kissed her so that means you like her right? Of course it does. Your in love with Kagome." Sango giggled.

"Sango will you stop?" He asked her.

"Not until you say you like her." She told him. "Tell me the truth! I wanna know Yasha, Please tell me? I'm your bestest friend. You can tell me Inuyasha!" Sango told him.

"I don't know yet!" Inuyasha yelled. Sango jumped back from him and stood there quiet for a minute as he tried to get a cab.

"Hey...I think Kagome likes you." Sango said in a whisper. "Don't tell her I told you though." She said with her finger in front of her lips. "She thinks your hott. Do you think she's hott?" Sango asked as she looked at him.

"Ya...she is." He told her as a cab pulled up. "Come on get in the cab." He told her as he opened the door. "Drive down to the closest McDonalds please." Inuyasha told the driver as the cab took off.

"Inuyasha where is Roku?" Sango asked.

"At the hotel. He dosn't know you left. I hope he wont get mad at me." Inuyasha muttered the last part to himself but looked at Sango when she was really close to him.

"You think he'll get mad!" Sango asked him as her eyes began to water.

"No he's not mad! It's ok! Don't cry!" Inuyasha told her as he rubbed her arm. He sighed and looked down at Kagome in his lap.

"Your here." The driver said as he parked.

"Do you think you can go to the drive-in?" Inuyasha asked when he didn't think he could get up with Kagome in his lap. The driver sighed and pulled out of the parking space and drove around to the drive-in and let Inuyasha order. When they left McDonald's he let Sango order whatever she wanted to get her to be quiet and let her eat fries as they headed back to the hotel. Inuyasha paid the driver and opened the cab door and got out with three large bags with smaller bags in them and Kagome's purse while he carried Kagome and started for the hotel as he looked behind him to make sure Sango was following with her purse on her shoulder and her own large bag with two bags inside. Inuyasha waited at the elevator for Sango to catch up and entered it and went to the floor their room was on. He walked over to the door and knocked on it hard. Miroku opened the door with a shocked expression.

"What happend?" Miroku asked him as he let them in.

"What the fuck did you do Inuyasha?" Koga asked when he entered with Kagome in his arms. Miroku led Sango inside and she looked at who was pulling her and her eyes widened.

"ROKU! Are you mad!" Sango asked as she dropped the McDonald's bags and hugged Miroku.

"I didn't do anything! They snuck out but apparently you guys were to busy to notice. I didn't think they'd go to a club!" Inuyasha said as he lied Kagome on the bed.

"Umm...Sango? I'm not mad." Miroku said carefully as he patted her back.

"I found her at the club smoking marijuana and Kagome is drunk off her ass." Inuyasha explained with a sigh.

"I'm going to the bathroom." Sango said as she walked into the bathroom she walked back out and grabbed Miroku's suit case and took it in with her. Inuyasha sat down on the edge of the bed and held his head.

"Were they trouble or something?" Miroku asked.

"Well...Kagome passed out while we were at the club still and Sango kept talking the whole way here." Inuyasha explained with a sigh. "I finally got her to shut up with food."

"What exactly happend to their clothes?" Koga asked as he looked Kagome over.

"I'm guessing they changed their, what else? Idiot." Inuyasha muttered as he covered Kagome with a blanket.

"Guys...the colors in the bathroom are really ugly." Sango giggled as she walked out of the bathroom wearing a shirt and shorts.

"They sure are. Come on Sango let's get you some fresh air." Miroku said as he lead her out of the room. "Koga will you give me a hand?" Miroku asked. Koga chuckled and nodded as he followed him out the door. Inuyasha sighed and looked over at Kagome.

"What were you two thinking?" Inuyasha asked even though she couldn't hear him. He went into the bathroom and got a wash towel and soaked it in cold water and rung it out before going over to Kagome and putting it on her forehead.

"Hmmm..." Kagome groaned and sighed heavily as she turned her head and kicked off the blanket. Inuyasha jumped back when he was almost kicked by the boots. He grabbed her foot and unzipped the boots from her and threw one to the side and moved to the side when she almost kicked him and he grabbed her other foot and took the other boot off of her and threw it to the side also. He walked around the bed and sat on the edge. "Ugh...mm..." Kagome moaned as she slowly opened her eyes. "Inuyasha?" Kagome asked when she looked beside her.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" He asked her.

"Mmm." Kagome closed her eyes tightly. Inuyasha chuckled and waited for her to look at him again.

"So why did you two go to that club?" He asked her. She shrugged and looked away. He got up and went to the side table and looked through all the food and got out his order and sat on the end of the bed she was on and turned the t.v. on. Kagome closed her eyes and went back to sleep. Miroku and Koga came back with Sango a little while later and went straight to sleep after eating, Sango went to sleep the moment she got on the bed Kagome was on.

_**THE.NEXT.DAY.**_

"Come on we gotta go guys. We need to keep driving." Inuyasha told everyone as he woke everyone up. Sango sat up slowly and looked around.

"Inuyasha?" Sango asked softly.

"So your awake. You all better now?" Inuyasha asked her as he walked over and sat beside her.

"Ya i'm great." She said sarcastically. "What happend? My head is killing me."

"I don't know, I was hoping you could tell _me_ that. Why did I find you and Kagome at a bar?" He asked her. Sango gasped as she remembered.

"Oh my god." Sango said as she lied back on the bed. "Wait! Where's Kagome!" Sango asked as she sat up quickly.

"Umm...Sango...right next to you." Inuyasha told her.

"Oh...is she..." She started as she looked at her.

"Yup..._very _drunk." He assured her.

"Oh man." Sango said as she covered her face with her hands. Inuyasha got up and went to the other bed and pushed Miroku then walked around the bed and kicked Koga.

"Get up." Inuyasha told them. They both shot up and glarred at Inuyasha.

"Fucking asshole." Koga muttered under his breath as he got up. Miroku moaned and slowly got off the bed.

"Kagome?" Sango asked as she shook her lightly. "...Kagome."

"Hm?" Kagome kept her eyes closed and tried to hide her face from the light.

"Come on we gotta go." Sango told her. Kagome shook her head as she lied on her stomach.

"Come on Kagome. We need to go." Inuyasha told her.

"Leave me alone." Kagome mumbled. Koga went into the bathroom first as they tried to get everything together. Sango grabbed both of Miroku's hands and led him out on the balcony.

"Kagome, you have to get up." Inuyasha told her as he shook her lightly.

"Don't touch me." Kagome said a little louder that time.

"So you want us to just leave you here Kagome?" He asked her.

"Yes. Go away." She said trying to push him away since he was standing right next to her.

"Kagome we can't leave you. You have to get up. Your the one who went and got drunk last night and offering yourself to a whole bunch of guys." He told her.

"Fuck you. I didn't do that." She told him with her face in the pillow.

"So why _did_ you go to that bar last night?" Inuyasha asked her curiously.

"Leave me alone! God!" Kagome said as she got up to grab her pillow and threw it at him.

"Hey!" He said as he caught the pillow. "Fuck this." Inuyasha said as he walked over to the bathroom after Koga walked out. He slammed the door shut making Kagome jump at the sound.

"Come on Kagome." Koga said as he patted her on the back.

"I swear if one more person touches me i'll get up and beat the shit out of you." Kagome threatened. Koga stepped back and walked outside onto the balcony. When Kagome couldn't fall back asleep she groaned as she sat up and walked to the bathroom door but since it was locked she leaned back against the wall across from the bathroom and slid down the wall to sit on the floor. A few minutes after she heard the shower water turn off Inuyasha walked out of the bathroom.

"Are you ok?" Inuyasha asked as he knealed down next to her when he saw her on the floor. She nodded and started to get up with the help of Inuyasha. "Finally decide to wake up?" He asked. She nodded as she started the shower and let it get hot as she brushed her teeth. Inuyasha walked back into the restroom to get his clothes when Kagome became light headed from the heat that was coming from the shower. "Whoa..." He said as he grabbed her so she wouldn't fall. "Come on Kagome." He said as he turned the shower water off and led her out of the bathroom making sure he had a hold on her the whole time. "Better?" He asked as he helped her sit on the side of the bed. She nodded and held her head. "At least we know you can hold your liquor." He told her. "You can go down stairs to the front and before we leave you can get some aspirin."

"Oh god I have a headache." Sango said as she walked back into the room from outside.

"Well hopefully you guys arn't planning to do that again...why _did_ you do that?" Inuyasha asked once again.

"Felt like going out." Sango said simply with a shrug. Miroku walked into the room when she had said that.

"So you go off and do that? You could have told someone too." Inuyasha told her.

"Wait a second...how much money did you blow on that?" Miroku asked the two. Sango slowly walked over to Kagome and sat beside her. "Sango?" He sighed when she didn't answer. "Kagome?" He looked at the two.

"Hey let's go wait downstairs. They can take care of the rest." Sango told Kagome.

"Let me get a jacket." Kagome said as she looked down at herself then noticed her vest was open and hurried to close it.

"Sango?" Miroku asked again. Kagome grabbed her boots from the floor and put on a jacket and just walked out barefoot with Sango following behind.

"Dammit." Inuyasha said once the door closed. "How the hell could they do that?" He asked.

"I don't know Inuyasha. Only they know why they decided to do that." Miroku told him. Koga came into the room to find out why they were yelling.

"Hey what's going on?" Koga asked the two.

"They propbably blew off most of the money, that's what's wrong!" Inuyasha told him as he continued to gather the rest of their stuff.

"Let's just forget about it for now." Miroku said as he picked some stuff up.

_**KAGOME.AND.SANGO.**_

"Last night was fun...and crazy." Sango smirked as they sat on two chairs in front of each other in the lobby.

"Ya...we'll probably be hearing about it for a while. I hate the day after feeling though." Kagome giggled but held her head when it only caused her head more pain when she laughed.

"Well at least we put these clothes to good use. We actually wore them." Sango smirked.

"Ya...why did we do that again?" Kagome asked trying to remember as she put her boots on.

"We wanted to cheer ourselves up a bit. Only we probably screwed ourselves over money wise now. Inuyasha is probably pissed and Miroku is probably trying to calm Inuyasha down. Koga is just...there." Sango explained.

"My head is killing me. I didn't even get to take a shower cause the steam was to much for me." Kagome sighed.

"Same here. I didn't feel like going into the shower with this headache but now it dosn't sound like a bad idea." Sango said.

"Can you guys just leave me here. I don't want to move." Kagome smirked.

"Me and you both." Sango said with a sigh as she rested her head on the back of the chair.

"So what exactly happend to us last night? All I remember is waking up this morning." Kagome told her.

"I don't know. All I remember is going to that back room then the next thing I remember is McDonalds for some reason and then waking up cause Inuyasha was telling us too." Sango explained.

"Maybe we got picked up by the cops on a run to McDonalds." Kagome joked.

"Ya or we got kidnapped by the hobos who live there." Sango laughed.

"That would be...bad. But how did we get back to the hotel?" Kagome asked seriously.

"Walked?" Sango wondered.

"I don't think I would have walked...just dosn't sound like me." Kagome laughed.

"I don't know then." Sango laughed along.

"Come on girls." Miroku said as he walked by.

"I'm going to sleep once we get in the van." Kagome said as she got up and followed Miroku as Inuyasha checked them out of the hotel.

"Well you better move over some and give me room too." Sango smirked as they walked outside to the parking lot.

"I'm going to miss staying in this hotel. It was fun. Wait! We never visited the gift shop!" Kagome told them.

"Your right! Let's go real fast! We need a souvenier!" Sango smirked as they turned around and started walking back to the hotel.

"Don't you think you spent enough money?" Miroku called to them.

"No!" Sango yelled back but regretted it. "Have you ever had the feeling where you could hate you own voice so much?" Sango asked Kagome.

"Like right now." Kagome said with a sigh as they walked inside and turned the other way trying to stay clear from Inuyasha.

"If Inuyasha sees us spending more money he'll be pissed." Sango said as they snuck to the gift shop.

"You mean like he is now?" Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Ok let's just try not to spend much. How about a shot glass? That should let us remember it all." Sango giggled.

"Sure, buy it. Let's just hurry." Kagome said as she looked out the window to make sure Inuyasha didn't see them.

"Paranoid much?" Sango asked as she returned from paying.

"Very." Kagome smirked as they walked out and went to the door. "Did you buy other stuff too?" Kagome asked when she saw the bag.

"Yup, I got a blanket, towel, pillow and a pillow for you...also the shot glass." Sango listed as she looked into the bag.

"God...what happend to not spending much money?" Kagome asked her.

"Well...I liked them...and I don't care what Inuyasha has to say. We can always find a way to get money." Sango told her with a shrug as they walked back to the van. The guys were all in the van waiting for the girls.

"Bout time." Inuyasha said from the drivers seat with Miroku in the passenger's seat leaving Koga in the back with the girls.

"Sorry...had to go to the bathroom." Sango lied as she got out her pillow and handed one to Kagome with a smirk. She got out the blanket and covered them both with it so they could sleep comfortably. The ride stayed quiet as the two girls went to sleep.

"So where are we going?" Koga asked curiously.

"Hong Kong. Deliver a suit case." Miroku answered.

"Hong Kong? Are you serious?" Koga asked.

"Yup, we're on our way to Hong Kong with no money. By the way do you have any money?" Inuyasha asked Koga.

"Uhh..." Koga took out his wallet and looked inside. "I have thirty dollars." Koga told him.

"God Dammit! Why dosn't anyone carry around money?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well we're going to need to get money somehow. The money we have won't last us very long." Miroku explained.

"No kidding. Well I don't know what we could do." Inuyasha shrugged. Miroku and Koga looked at each other and shrugged. The ride was quiet for about an hour and a half before Kagome woke up.

Kagome sat up with a yawn and looked over beside her to see Koga asleep on the bean bag chair with his feet propped up on the other pillows that were in the van. She got up and sat on the side and pulled her boots off and threw them to the side. Miroku looked in the back when he heard the noise.

"Hey." She said when she saw him looking over at her.

"Hey, so your awake." Miroku smirked.

"Ya...can't sleep now. Slept to much." She told him. "Think we can pull over?" She blushed. Miroku chuckled and nodded.

"Sure. Inuyasha why don't you pull over at this store over here." Miroku told him. Inuyasha nodded as he pulled over. She didn't even bother with her shoes as she walked out of the van. "She's asking for trouble going in there dressed like that. You better go with her." Miroku said as they saw her walk up to the store.

"Why me?" He asked.

"Because i'm going to the back to go sleep." Miroku said as he went to the back of the van and lied next to Sango. Inuyasha sighed as he got out of the van and went into the store. He saw her walking down one of the isles toward the back and go into the restrooms. He walked over and waited outside of the bathroom for her to come out. A few minutes later the door opened almost hitting him.

"Hey." He said as he stopped the door.

"Oh sorry...what are you doing in here?" She asked him curiously.

"Miroku told me to come cause your asking for trouble coming into a store dressed like that." He said pointing to her outfit. She looked down at what she was wearing and blushed.

"Oh ya...I should probably change..." She said as she looked up and walked down one of the isles toward the front.

"Ya...next stop I guess." He told her as he followed her out. She looked in the van and then turned to Inuyasha.

"Where's Miroku?" She asked him.

"The back. He said he wanted to sleep." Inuyasha said as he got up in the drivers seat. Kagome sighed as she got in the passengers seat.

"Guess your stuck with me for now." She told him as she buckled her seat belt.

"Guess so." He smirked.

"Hey! I'm not that bad." She told him with a glare.

"If you say so." He pulled out of the parking space.

"Admit it, i'm not that bad." She told him.

"Ok your not that bad...when you don't have a hang over that is." He chuckled as he left the parking lot and took off down the hi-way once again.

"Thanks...I guess." Kagome muttered as she looked out the window.

"How you feeling?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"Alot better. So...what happend last night? Me and Sango were trying to fill in the blanks last night. We came up with we got picked up by the cops on a run to McDonald's cause she remembers McDonald's or we got kidnapped by some hobos who live at McDonald's." She explained. Inuyasha laughed at the ideas and shook his head.

"Not quite. I came and got ya'll." Inuyasha told her.

"You did?...why?" Kagome asked curiously as she turned to look at him.

"Cause when you guys left I saw you take your purses and I followed you out and I saw you get in a cab from the elevator." Inuyasha explained looking over at her every so often as he told her.

"So you took us back to the hotel?...wait...you were at the club?" She asked him.

"Yup." He simply said.

"Ok...then what happend at the club? Cause I don't remember any of it." Kagome said with a sigh.

"You really wanna know?" He asked her carefully.

"Umm...yes?" She said hesitantly.

"I got to the club a little bit after you two got there and when I couldn't see you in there I stayed up at the bar thinking you'd go up there since I could tell you were already drunk by your scent but when twenty minutes went by I decided to look around, took me ten minutes to look around the club and I couldn't find you two anywhere so I asked the bartender if he saw ya'll." He told her.

"What happend after that?" Kagome asked him afraid to know.

"He told me he saw two gorgeous, flirty girls go to the back with some guys." He said shaking his head slowly. "Don't ever follow a guy to the back." He told her sternly.

"Oh...worried are we?" Kagome teased.

"Maybe." He said simply. She was shocked at his answer but didn't say anything. "I found you two in the back alright. Sango was sitting there smoking, i'm guessing that was cause she already has Miroku instead of going to some other guy but as for you..." He shook his head with a sigh. Now she was definately afraid to know.

"What about me?" Kagome asked fearfully.

"You were drunk off your ass." He laughed. She glarred at him and nodded.

"Making me think it's so bad." She said as she hit him on the arm.

"Hey i'm driving! Do you really want to die!" He asked her. "No but seriously...you were drunk off..." He started.

"Off my ass, I know. Idiot." She muttered the last part to herself.

"What was that?" He asked her with a smirk.

"Did I say something?" She asked him.

"Yes I believe you did."

"Are you ok?" She asked as she felt his forehead. "You hearing things now?"

"Ya whatever bitch." He said as he looked toward the road. She gave him a narrowed look and elbowed him in the stomach. "Ah fuck, i'm trying to drive here! Unless you would like to take the wheel?" He asked as he let go of the steering wheel. Kagome looked at him wide eyed and grabbed the wheel.

"Are you fucking insane!" Kagome yelled as she turned the van back into the right lane since it had swerved off when he let it go.

"It's a possibility." He told her as he sat back with his arms crossed.

"Are you going to take the wheel!" She asked him when he seemed to have no intention of doing so. He sighed then turned to look at her.

"...I guess." He said as he grabbed the wheel and let Kagome sit back in her seat.

"Oh god we're going to die on this trip." Kagome said with a sigh.

"Why do you say that?" Inuyasha asked. She turned and glarred at him.

"Cause your a fucking maniac...is that a good enough answer for you?" She asked him rawly.

"That's a bit harsh. Maybe just a little mental...well that's what they said when I tried killing my family...but that's all." Inuyasha said trying not to smirk.

"What! Holy shit!" Kagome said as she struggled to go to the back but Miroku had put the screen up again.

"Kagome sit down! I'm only kidding! Damn woman." Inuyasha said as he let his laughter out. She instantly hit him on the side of the head before sitting back down.

"You sure are feeling more freely around now." He muttered as he rubbed his head. She just glarred at him then turned toward the window. "I guess you don't want to hear the rest of what happend then?"

Kagome turned the radio on as she kept looking out the window.

"Fair enough." Inuyasha said as he continued driving. Kagome looked to the back when the screen was opened and Sango reached up and turned the radio off then closed the screen as she went back to the back.

"Oh...sorry." Kagome said quietly. After a while Kagome got sick of the silence and wanted to know what else happend that night Sango and her had left. "So...what happend when you found me?" Kagome asked hesitantly.

"I thought you didn't want to know?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Ya...well...I lied." She admitted.

"Well as long as you promise to stop hitting me while i'm driving. I don't know about you but I plan on living through this mission." He told her. She sighed and nodded. "Ok...well you were drunk...what else do you want to know?"

"Ok you know a while ago you were so into telling me cause it was funny to you or something and now you don't want to tell me cause I hit you? Aww did I hit you to hard?" She asked him. He glarred at her before hitting her on the arm. "Ow...jerk."

"I don't know. Sango was smoking, you were drunk off your ass." He said with a chuckle. "Sorry that's still very funny. You were just sitting there talking to a whole bunch of guys. When I was taking you two out of the club you passed out and I had to carry you back. Then Sango wouldn't shut the hell up, god I thought I was going to go crazy if I didn't kill myself first." He said with a sigh at the memory.

"Why what did she say?" Kagome laughed. Inuyasha looked at the road trying not to look at her at the memory of one thing Sango had said.

"Uhh...nothing...I don't remember...she just kept saying a whole bunch of stuff. I stopped listening." He shrugged. Kagome gave him an odd look but didn't say anything about it. "She finally shut up when we went to McDonalds and thats why she remembers McDonalds, nothing about hobos who live there and no cops on a run there." Inuyasha said with a chuckle.

"Ya whatever. And it's not my fault I passed out. If you wouldn't have came and made me leave I might not have even passed out." She told him as she crossed her arms.

"Oh ya there's an idea, why get you when I could just leave you to all those guys you were with to end up getting raped or something? Yes I have to admit your idea is so much better then mine." He rolled his eyes.

"Shut up. I'm sure I wouldn't have gotten raped, it's not like i'm stupid to let that happen." She told him.

"You were drunk, you can't stop yourself from anything you probably would have went along, anyways how do you explain going to the back with a couple of guys?" He asked her getting aggitated with her.

"Ok that's different it's not like I didn't totally know what I was doing. Yur an idiot, trust me I wouldn't let anything like that happen." She told him also becoming irritated.

"God Kagome, whatever! Next time I won't save you and i'll let you get raped or killed, happy!" He bit out as he parked the car and got out at a fast food restaraunt and got out of the van and opened the back door. "Hey! You guys hungry?" He asked as he woke them up.

"Sure...just...get whatever, and for the love of god stop yelling!" Sango told him. He rolled his eyes and shut the door. Kagome got out of the van and followed him in.

"Yes actually I am happy now. At least I know you won't hold it against me or anything and if I do get killed I won't have to put up with you anymore!" She yelled under her breath.

"Good then I wouldn't have to talk to you either cause you would have gotten raped and killed. I guess it works out for both of us then." He yelled under his breath also.

"Why are you so set on thinking i'm going to get raped! I can handle myself!" Kagome yelled out but then blushed as she looked around to see people looking at her.

"No you can't! If you go somewhere like that dressed the way you are then your just asking for trouble! You'd get raped cause the guy who would come after you wouldn't hold a second thought on someone as gorgeous as you!" He yelled under his breath and then walked up to the counter since he was next in line. Kagome blushed as she felt her heart beating faster and looked over at Inuyasha while he ordered some food then turned around and walked back to the van and put her seat belt on. Inuyasha turned to see her walk out and groaned at how this would change the way the trip went now. Kagome put her hand over her chest and felt her heart beating rapidly, she took a few deep breaths to calm it down some and looked through the side window. She jumped when Inuyasha closed the door as he got in the van after getting the food. He looked at her for a minute then started the engine before turning back to face the front. The ride was quiet for thirty minutes before Sango finally woke up.

"Hey you guys have food?" Sango asked as she moved the screen out of the way but didn't wait for an answer as she closed the screen behind her and pushed Kagome aside to sit with her as she picked up one of the bags of food.

"God...hungry?" Kagome asked as she watched her dig into the bag.

"Starved is more like it." Sango laughed as she pulled out some chicken nuggets. "Whose ever this is to bad, i'm eating it." She said as she stuck a chicken nugget in her mouth.

"Would you like some barbecue sauce or ketchup?" Kagome asked as she reached for another bag.

"Ya that sounds good." Sango smirked as she dug into the bag to pull out a small container of barbecue sauce.

"Slow down...your going to end up getting sick." Kagome told her as she watched her stuff the food in her mouth.

"Ok..." Sango said as she brought a chicken nugget out and brought it to her mouth very slowly. "Well...why don't you time me and see how long it takes for it to get to my mouth?" Sango asked sarcastically before bringing the food to her mouth. Kagome rolled her eyes before looking out the window again. "Want some?" Sango asked her. Kagome looked down at the food then shook her head.

"I don't think so. I've been doing good so far without throwing up, not going to chance it now." Kagome said as she held her stomach.

"Oh...you want some Inuyasha?" Sango asked as she turned toward him.

"No i'm not hungry right now." He told her as he kept his eyes on the road. Sango shrugged as she continued to eat. It was quiet for a while as Sango finished eating and decided to turn the radio on.

"Sorry...to quiet." She muttered as she turned through songs.

"Do you guys mind? Some people are trying to sleep." Koga called over to them.

"Ya...like us." Miroku added.

"Well there's food here. So if your hungry you can eat while your awake cause were not turning the radio off." Sango told them as she opened the screen enough to put the food back there then closed it back up. "Hey have ya'll touched anything in this van from when we used to use it on missions?" Sango asked curiously.

"No, I don't think so." Inuyasha said carefully. "Why?"

"Oh just wondering." Sango said as she opened the glove compartment. "My old cd's! I was wondering what happend to those!" Sango pulled out a cd case and a cassette tape that was on top of it. "You guys probably knew these were in here the whole time." Sango glarred at Inuyasha.

"Umm...uhh...n-no I didn't! I don't keep track with your stupid music." Inuyasha said trying very hard not to look at her.

"Ya and that's why you stuttered. You jerks were trying to keep it away from me." She said as she put the cd case in her lap and put the cassette in. "Let's see what's on here...it's been so long I forgot." She said as she pushed play. It was some kind of old pop song and she pressed fast forward and stopped every so often.

"Sango stop! Oh my gosh I havn't heard that song in forever. Press rewind!" Kagome said as she recognized one of the song's intros.

"Ok ok...what was it?" Sango asked until Kagome took over and rewinded back to the intro of the song. "Oh! I forgot I had this!" Sango said as she listened to the intro.

"Candle light and soul forever,  
A dream of you and me together,  
Say you believe it, say you believe it," Kagome started singing as it started.

"Free your mind of doubt and danger,  
Be for real don't be a stranger,  
We can achieve it, we can achieve it" Sango continued.

"Come a little bit closer baby, get it on, get it on,  
cause tonight is the night when two become one. I need some love like I never needed love before  
(Wanna make love to ya baby)  
I had a little love, now I'm back for more  
(Wanna make love to ya baby)  
Set your spirit free, it's the only way to be." They both began singing making the hand motions to the song.

"Are you fucking serious?" Inuyasha asked in mono-tone as he looked at the both of them.

"Turn that crap off!" They heard Koga yell from the back.

"Inuyasha! Why did you let her go into the glove compartment!" Miroku asked. Sango glarred toward the back.

"Shut up! Your making us miss this song!" Sango yelled.

"Are you as good as I remember baby,  
Get it on, get it on,  
cause tonight is the night when two become one." Kagome continued singing while they argued.

"Stupid assholes hid my music." Sango muttered under her breath as she crossed her arms then looked over at Inuyasha and elbowed him in the side.

"Ow, what the fuck Sango!" He asked as he made a hand motion to the front of him. "I'm trying to drive!"

"You hid my music asshole." She told him but just let it go as she turned back to Kagome and sang with her.

"I need some love like I never needed love before  
(Wanna make love to ya baby)  
I had a little love, now I'm back for more  
(Wanna make love to ya baby)  
I need some love like I never needed love before  
(Wanna make love to ya baby)  
I had a little love, now I'm back for more  
(Wanna make love to ya baby)  
Set your spirit free, it's the only way to be." Kagome and Sango sang swaying side to side as they sang.

"It's the only way to be," Kagome sang.

"It's the only way to be." Sango finished up the song. "Next song!" Sango said happily as they let the tape roll to the next song.

"Why do we have to listen to this crap Sango!" Koga asked.

"Cause we like it. Now shut up!" She yelled back.

"Naivety and child-like left behind deprived of the goodness of mankind,  
Past encounters have made her strong, strong enough to carry on and on." Kagome began to sing the next song.

"Undress you with her eyes, uncover the truth from the lies  
Strip you down no need to care, lights are low exposed and bare." Sango sang the next part.

"Hey I remember this song...if we have to listen to you guys sing to it then don't you think you might as well dance to it?" Miroku asked with a smirk even though they couldn't see. Sango grabbed an empty coke can and threw it over the screen to hit Miroku. "Ow. Damn...it was only a suggestion...I mean this is a good song." He said as he rubbed his head.

"Give it up pervert." Koga muttered under his breath.

"Naked  
She knows exactly what to do with men like you,  
Inside out in her mind there's  
No doubt where you're coming from,  
Mystery will turn you on." Kagome rolled her eyes but kept singing.

"Undress you with her eyes, uncover the truth from the lies  
Strip you down no need to care, lights are low exposed and bare." Sango sang with a glare but let that go too as she continued to enjoy herself singing for the first time in a while.

'Naked' They let the tape play that part as they sang together.  
"Nothing but a smile upon her face"  
'Naked'  
"She wants to play seek and hide, no one to hide behind"  
'Naked'  
"This child has fallen from grace"  
'Naked'  
"Don't be afraid to stare she's the only one naked." Kagome sang acting as though she was about to unzip her vest. Sango laughed since Miroku was missing the greatest teasing of his life.

"Hello, its me  
I thought you'd understand  
Well maybe I should have kept my mouth shut  
I keep seeing such a pretty picture  
I'd rather be hated than pitied  
Maybe I should have left it to your imagination  
I just want to be me " Sango said using her cell phone to act out the part.

"This angel's dirty face is sore, holding onto what she had before.  
Not sharing secrets with any old fool, now she's gonna keep her cool.  
She wants to get naked  
She wants to get naked." Kagome sang out the part keeping in her laughter from what Sango was laughing about. After she finished that part she burst into laughter not being able to hold it in any longer. Sango joined her laughter with her own and made sure Inuyasha wasn't looking then turned back and leaned forward to Kagome's ear.

"I have an idea..." She started but pulled away when the music was turned off. "Hey!" Sango said as she looked over at Inuyasha.

"It was annoying. Come on...the Spice Girls? How old are you now?" Inuyasha asked her.

"...thirteen now leave my music alone." Sango said in a mono-tone and she glarred at him.

"Ya ok, well then you need to get out of the van if your thirteen." He told her.

"Shut up Inuyasha, I can listen to whatever I want." Sango said before sticking her tongue out at him.

"You know for some reason I wouldn't question you being thirteen by the way you act." Inuyasha told her as he turned back toward the road.

"Whatever. So...since we can't listen to music..." Sango bit out then turned toward Kagome. "I'm bored..." She said simply as she crossed her arms and sat back.

"Ya...there's nothing to do..." Kagome sighed. Sango suddenly smiled and looked toward the back. "...what?" Kagome asked hesitantly.

"Hey there's three seats up here...let's go to the back." Sango said as she moved the screen and dragged Kagome to the back with her then pushed Miroku to the front.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Miroku asked when he was shoved into the dashboard.

"Go up there. You too Koga." Sango said as she pointed to the front.

"Why would I listen to you? I am not sitting up there." Koga said as he sat back and crossed his arms. Sango glarred at him and crossed her arms.

"Koga...Go now." Sango told him and then grabbed him by the wrist when he shook his head and dragged him to the front and pushed him into Miroku then closed the screen. "Ok now that that's done." Sango smirked as she sat on the mattress.

"Fucking girls." Koga muttered as he sat on the seat and Miroku sat by the window with a sigh.

"What are we doing?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Well first your going to change cause that can't be comfortable to wear this long and then we're going to..." She said then went back to the front and opened the screen to reach up into the glove compartment.

"Do you mind?" Koga asked when she crossed over him.

"Yes...just trying to get something." She said as she pulled out a notebook and pencils then went back to the back after closing the screen as Kagome searched through the suit case she was sharing with Inuyasha and pulled out a pair of jeans and a shirt. "Where are you planning on going? Just wear Inuyasha's clothes." Sango told her as she pulled out a pair of his shorts and his shirt.

"No it's ok, I'll..." Kagome started but Sango took the clothes from her and put it back in the suit case and got out a t-shirt and shorts and gave them to her. Sango rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Do I have to get someone to put them on you for you?" Sango asked her with a smirk. "I don't think Koga or Inuyasha would mind. Right Koga! Right Inuyasha!" Sango yelled over.

"What!" Koga yelled back.

"Nothing!" Kagome yelled quickly as she started changing into the clothes while glarring at Sango. Sango lied on her stomach on the mattress as she opened the notebook and put their names on two seperate sheets of paper. "What are you doing?" Kagome asked as she came over and sat beside her.

"We're going to do a little project. This is going to be fun." Sango smirked as she started thinking then told Kagome about the project she had in mind.

_**AUTHORS.NOTE.**_

**_AN:_** Whoops...it got kinda long...i didnt realize...sorry. Its a couple pages longer then usual. Sowwy guys...hope you dont mind.

**NOTE: **Ok guys I decided to use the lyrics on like a status of whats going on with Inuyasha and Kagome...if that makes sense...thats kinda what i've been aiming for...so ya. ttyl

Bye for now,

Angel of Death


	6. Ch6 A Surrendered Battle

**Careless Whisper**

**Disclaimer- **Once again...nope don't own. I also don't own the songs used in this fic. On to typing my fic.

_**.../...CHAPTER.6...**_

I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
and I don't know what I'm diving into  
just hanging by a moment here with you

there's nothing else to lose  
there's nothing else to find  
there's nothing in the world  
that could change my mind  
there is nothing else

_**HANGING.BY.A.MOMENT.- LIFEHOUSE.**_

**Ch.6 A Surrendered Battle**

_**RECAP.**_

"What are we doing?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Well first your going to change cause that can't be comfortable to wear this long and then we're going to..." She said then went back to the front and opened the screen to reach up into the glove compartment.

"Do you mind?" Koga asked when she crossed over him.

"Yes...just trying to get something." She said as she pulled out a notebook and pencils then went back to the back after closing the screen as Kagome searched through the suit case she was sharing with Inuyasha and pulled out a pair of jeans and a shirt. "Where are you planning on going? Just wear Inuyasha's clothes." Sango told her as she pulled out a pair of his shorts and his shirt.

"No it's ok, I'll..." Kagome started but Sango took the clothes from her and put it back in the suit case and got out a t-shirt and shorts and gave them to her. Sango rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Do I have to get someone to put them on you for you?" Sango asked her with a smirk. "I don't think Koga or Inuyasha would mind. Right Koga! Right Inuyasha!" Sango yelled over.

"What!" Koga yelled back.

"Nothing!" Kagome yelled quickly as she started changing into the clothes while glarring at Sango. Sango lied on her stomach on the mattress as she opened the notebook and put their names on two seperate sheets of paper. "What are you doing?" Kagome asked as she came over and sat beside her.

"We're going to do a little project. This is going to be fun." Sango smirked as she started thinking then told Kagome about the project she had in mind.

_**END.RECAP.**_

_**THE.NEXT.DAY.**_

"We'll be exiting Osaka soon and going into Nagasaki where we'll have to take a ferry to Seoul." Miroku explained as he looked at a map.

"See how much driving we got done since we didn't make those pit stops." Inuyasha told the girls.

"Ya that's nice." Sango said although she didn't really give a care as she continued her project with Kagome. "Wow Kagome this is good." Sango said as she wrote down as Kagome hummed.

"Well it's a good thing you can like read music and all that or we wouldn't get anywhere by this." Kagome giggled.

"I could teach you." Sango offered.

"Really?"

"Ya, look i'll show you as you give me the tune." Sango told her as Kagome sat closer to watch.

"What are they doing back there?" Miroku asked as he tried to look to the back but the screen was in the way and if he moved it they would here it.

"Don't know." Koga said simply with a sigh. "I don't see why whatever their doing they have to have so much space. I'm getting tired of staying up here with you two." Koga said.

"Ya well soon you guys are going to the back cause your starting to piss me off with your complaining. And I thought the girls were bad." Inuyasha told them.

"What was that?" Sango asked.

"Nothing! Just keep doing whatever your doing!" He called back.

"Ya that's what I thought." She said.

"Ok I was thinking that right here it should be 'why not just set her free', what do you think?" Kagome asked.

"Hey this is all you and so far it's awesome so i'm all for it. Have you ever done something like this before?" Sango asked curiously as she wrote it down.

"Not really." Kagome told her with a shrug.

"Wow. I used to always do it with Inuyasha. He's the one who taught me to play the guitar. He can't read music though. He plays by ear. If he hears something he can play it. I wish I could do that." Sango laughed.

"Oh wow, same here. So why are you having me do this then?" Kagome asked curiously.

"I just wanted to see what you'd come up with. It's said that most people write what they know and what they've been through. Although there are also some people who can just picture something happening and write that." Sango shrugged.

"Oh...that's cool." Kagome nodded.

"Want to hear one Inuyasha made?" Sango asked mischevously. "He trashed it and I got it and kept it. He dosn't know it though." Sango smirked as she looked through her journal and whispered it to her so Inuyasha wouldn't hear them with his sensitive hearing.

"Oh wow that is so good. Why did he throw it away?" Kagome asked.

"He made it when he first joined the gang when he still believed he could do so much more with his life but then he...gave up hope I guess." Sango explained with a sigh. "He threw it away months later after he wrote it."

Kagome sighed and started thinking about how she had been treating Inuyasha. _'It's not that he didn't want to quit...it's he couldn't. I guess he meant it when he said he got used to it...cause he had to. He had no other choice. And I was trying to get him to quit just like that. No wonder he hates me.'_ She thought with a sigh.

"Well i'm going to keep it till the day comes for it to come out again. He needs to hear it when the time comes." Sango smiled as she put it back in her journal. "We need money." She said.

"Oh...ya...well...that was random." Kagome laughed.

"Well it's true." Sango laughed along.

"Ya...Just if we knew how." Kagome sighed.

"We seriously need money or we won't make it back home." Sango told her.

"I didn't know we needed money that bad." Kagome said.

"Ya...Oh well let's finish this before the boys decide to come back here and interrupt." Sango told her as she picked her pen back up.

"I can't wait till we get back home. It's better then being in this van." Miroku said as he leaned against the door and looked out the window.

"Anything's better then being in this van." Inuyasha sighed.

"I've found it ok so far." Koga smirked.

"Ya that's cause you've been messing around and you just like being around Kagome." Miroku said since he was the only one who had noticed this. "By the way what's with you and Ayame?"

"She got pissed that I was leaving to help you guys." Koga shrugged.

"So you'd just replace her like that with Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"No, she's the one that ran out." Koga told him.

"Ya well forget about Kagome, I don't think she'd go out with you." Miroku smirked.

"Oh ya, and why is that?" Koga asked curiously. Miroku just shrugged with the same smirk still on his face.

"I know you know but it dosn't matter cause I wasn't going to even try. She likes Inuyasha over here." Koga sighed.

"What?" Inuyasha asked in surprise.

"You can't tell me you havn't noticed." Koga said a little shocked. "Wait was that the same reason you said she wouldn't?" He asked Miroku.

"Yup." Miroku nodded.

"You two are idiots." Inuyasha said simply. They both shrugged as they sat back and stayed quiet.

"It would be so awesome if you used this." Sango smiled as she read it over.

"That would be fun...only if you did it too." Kagome smirked.

"Wha-...maybe." Sango nodded. "Oh my god! I know how we can get money!" Sango grinned as she remembered something she read.

"How?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Hey guys!" Sango yelled to the boys.

"What?" Miroku asked.

"I know how we can make money! It's fast, easy, and we have everything for it." She explained.

"Uhh...darling...I don't think this is a great place to be doing that." Miroku smirked. Sango glarred at him and moved the screen and hit him with her journal.

"That's not what I was talking about." She told him through gritted teeth.

"Well what is your idea already?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well we can either go to the place I have in mind or send Kagome to work the corner's as Miroku's idea." Sango shook her head.

"Excuse me!" Kagome asked and threw a pillow at Sango.

"It was Miroku not me!" Sango yelled as she threw the pillow back at her.

"Well why me? Why not you?" Kagome asked sending her a narrowed look.

"ANYWAYS! We're going to this place that I found in the newspaper. There's an ad for it." She explained as she reached for the paper. "Right here." She pointed to the small ad.

"...Are you serious?" Kagome asked hesitantly.

"Yup. You said so yourself." Sango smirked.

"You had this planned didn't you!" Kagome asked.

"Uhh...yes...but before you get mad it's for a good cause." Sango said nervously.

"Well what is it? I'm sorry I can't see to the back while i'm driving." Inuyasha mumbled.

"First let's pull over." Sango told him.

"Why?" He asked.

"Just do it." Sango ordered. He stopped at the nearest rest stop and pulled over. "Thank you." Sango said as she grabbed Kagome's arm and pulled her out of the van as they ran to the bathrooms.

"Well I guess we're stopping for now." Inuyasha said as he got out of the van.

"Thank god." Miroku said as he opened the door and jumped out. Inuyasha sat on a bench and lied his head back. Koga and Miroku both sat at a picnic table. A few minutes later Sango ran over to the van then went over to Inuyasha.

"Shouldn't sit like that, you could be mistaken for a hobo." Sango smirked as she sat beside him.

"As long as I can get some rest. Drove non-stop last night." He yawned.

"You should go to sleep." Sango told him.

"Ya that's what i'm trying to do." He said as he crossed his arms.

"Ok well before you get comfortable I want you to look at something. I want your opinion on something." Sango grinned as she opened her journal to a certain page and showed Inuyasha.

"What's this?" He asked as he took it and looked it over.

"A song, read it." She said with a smile. She watched him as he read it and smiled when he seemed to approve.

"Wow Sango this is good. I bet you could sell something like this to like...the music industry. When did you get so good? Last time you wrote music it was never as good as this. I don't know how the tune is but the words are good." He told her as he read it over once again.

"Well i'm glad you liked my music before." She told him with a glare.

"What! I'm just saying it was good before but this is so much better. You've improved. Damn." He tried to tell her. She snatched it from his hands and looked it over.

"Thanks but I didn't write it." She told him.

"What? Then why are you showing it to me?" He asked her.

"Because I wanted your opinion." She shrugged.

"Do you even know who wrote it? Or are you showing me something you just found?" He asked out of irritation.

"Of course I know who wrote it. I was there when she wrote it." She smirked.

"Who wrote it...?" He asked carefully.

"Kagome wrote it. I wanted to see what she could do, if she could write you know? And this is what she came up with. She told me the tune and everything. She decided she'd like it for a piano. I wrote the notes though cause she can't read music. Hmm...just like you huh?" She teased. He glarred at her.

"Shut up." He growled. "Seriously...who wrote that?" He asked again. She gave him a questioning look before answering.

"I told you...Kagome did. You don't believe me?" She asked him.

"Kagome didn't write that...did she?" He asked when Sango just gave him a questioning look.

"Yes." Sango repeated. He took the journal from her once again and read it over.

"She dosn't sound like someone to write music...she barely likes to sing." He muttered.

"Do you even listen to yourself talk?" Sango asked dully. "She loves to sing. Just not in public."

"Ya same thing." He told her to caught up in reading the music. Sango shook her head with a sigh. He smirked as he read it over again. Sango laughed a bit as she watched him. "What?" He asked.

"What's with the smile?" She asked him teasingly. "Has Yash taken a liking to Kagome's work?" She asked.

"Ya...this is good." He smirked. "Remember when we used to write music?" He asked her.

"Ya, apparently mine sucked." She rolled her eyes.

"I didn't say that!" He told her.

"Yes you did." She told him.

"I thought this was yours, I said this was better! I never said yours was bad." He explained.

"Ya whatever." She said and took her journal from him and started flipping the pages.

"Hey what's going on? Do we need to seperate you two?" Miroku called over with a chuckle.

"Ya come get your girlfriend, she won't leave me alone!" Inuyasha told him. Sango rolled her eyes and grabbed his arm and dragged him to the picnic table.

"I wasn't bothering him. He loves having me around." She rolled her eyes and pushed him down to sit.

"Ya...right...keep believeing that." He muttered. She glarred at him and looked at Kagome.

"So anyways." She said as she sat down. "We should go there and you will sing this." Sango said as she put the journal on the table opened to the project they worked on.

"What! No!" Kagome shook her head.

"Why not?" Sango asked as she looked down at the paper then back at her. "You made it, what's wrong with singing it?"

"Because! I don't know! Unless your singing too." Kagome smirked figuring she wouldn't.

"Damn...your so smart Kagome. You know me so well that I don't like to sing." Sango said. Kagome looked at her carefully. "Well to bad! I'll do it if you will." Sango smirked. Kagome glarred at her and crossed her arms.

"Dammit." She mumbled to herself. "I hate you."

"I know." Sango smiled.

"Let me see." Miroku said as he pulled the journal to him and looked at it. "Damn Kagome this is good." Miroku said as he read it over.

"If you had music like that for the club you would attract alot of customers." Inuyasha told her. He noticed she seemed to be ignoring him for whatever he said but he felt he would risk it anyways. Kagome looked at him and shook her head.

"First of all I don't have time to be writing dumb songs and second of all...no." Kagome explained.

"Kagome they are not dumb!" Sango yelled.

"No." Kagome repeated.

"Ok fine whatever! But your singing! So will I if I have to! And so is Inuyasha!" Sango told her.

"Wh-what! I never agreed to that!" He yelled.

"So? You will sing weather you like or not!" She yelled through gritted teeth. Inuyasha scooted away from her a bit and nodded.

"Ok...damn calm down Sango." Inuyasha told her.

"Well we have to go over there and sign up. It's a competition. You two better sing your hearts out cause we need the money." Sango explained.

"How much is it?" Koga asked curiously.

"Eight hundred dollars." Sango told him.

"What? That's it?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's money! We need anything we can get unless you don't want to go home after this. Pretty soon we're going to need to fill up on gas and that right there costs thirty dollars for that van." Sango told him.

"Fine." Kagome sighed.

"Ya whatever." Inuyasha mumbled.

"Ya we need original music so if you have something give it up." Sango told them.

"Like I would write music." Koga rolled his eyes.

"Sorry darling, never written." Miroku apologized.

"Fine. Miroku, Koga you two take turns driving. Inuyasha your helping us. If we want to be in this competition then we need more then just one song." Sango told them.

"I've never done this before. Why do I have to write? Can't you and Inuyasha do it by yourselves?" Kagome asked.

"Face it, your music is better then mine." Sango said and glarred at Inuyasha. "I can do music but you two have to write. Fair? We all have a part cause neither of you can read music." Sango sighed.

"Ya that's good." Inuyasha told her.

"Great." Sango smiled and looked at Kagome.

"What about it Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. She sighed.

"I won't have to be on stage alone will I?" She asked.

"Nope, either I will be there or Inuyasha." Sango smiled. She smiled back and nodded.

"Fine."

"Ok let's go." Sango told them.

"What? Now?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes, this place is in like the further part of Nagasaki." Sango told them. "We have three days to write songs so we have to start now." She said as she pulled Miroku and Koga toward the van. "Which one of you are driving?" She asked them.

"Uhh...I will." Miroku offered.

"Good get up there." Sango said and pushed him toward the van.

"Let's go." Inuyasha said as he got up. Kagome nodded and followed.

"Maybe this will be fun." Kagome shrugged.

"Maybe..." Inuyasha said and got in the back of the van and grabbed his guitar. "Good thing I had to bring this." He said as he took another journal that was in the front of the van.

"Ok here Kagome. You write lyrics you like and then afterwards you can decide how you want the tune and i'll write notes." Sango explained to her.

"Umm...ok...but how do I write another one? I mean the first one was easy but I don't know what to write about." Kagome told her.

"Just make up something. Uhh...like..." She tried to think how to word what she wanted to say.

"Act as if your writing a story or something. It'll come to you. It's easy." Inuyasha shrugged.

"Ya. Try it. Just like a...a daydream or something." Sango suggested.

"Hmm...daydreams...thanks Sango." Kagome smiled as she began writing.

"Uhh...no problem...whatever I said. You have to write fast though cause we have to get at least five songs I think. Just in case." Sango told them.

"Ok, sheesh. It's alot harder to write on command so calm down. It's been a long time since i've done this." Inuyasha sighed as he started at the blank sheet in front of him for a few minutes.

"Uhh...what's the first instrument that comes to mind for you?" Kagome asked.

"Uhh...piano? I don't know. I was just thinking of your other song." Sango shrugged.

"Ok thanks." Kagome said as she continued writing.

"Hey Sango do you have directions to this place?" Miroku asked.

"There's a small map on here but it dosn't say how to get there from where we are right now. Here." She said as she took the newspaper to him. "Can you get from where we are now to right here?" Sango asked pointing to the where the small map on the paper starts the directions.

"Ya I think so." Miroku nodded as he reached for the map and looked to see where they were exactly. Kagome looked up when Inuyasha was messing with his guitar. She smiled when he looked over at her then brought her attention back to what she was working on. He smirked and looked at her for a few minutes until he started writing as he knew what he was going to write.

"While ya'll do that i'll be over here working on my music that sucks trying to improve it." Sango said while sending a glare to Inuyasha.

"That's not what I said but ok. You do that." Inuyasha rolled his eyes with a sigh as he continued writing using his guitar to figure the tune.

"Seems like a dream." Kagome whispered to herself as she tried to think of the next line. She sighed and looked around and leaned back against the side of the van and looked up. She flipped pages and wrote a small paragraph before turning back to what she was working on and began writing again.

Sango wasn't to worried about what she was working on at the time so she stopped after a while and looked at old songs in her journal. She forgot she left that journal in the van. She sighed after an hour had passed and she had read all the songs. She looked around the van and sighed again. She looked at Inuyasha to see him looking over at Kagome every so often with a smirk on his face. _'What is he smiling about?'_ Sango wondered with a smile.

Kagome sighed and dropped her pencil as she sat back and looked over at Inuyasha. He looked down before she noticed he was looking at her.

"Finished?" Sango asked with a smirk.

"No...just...stuck. Give me a minute and i'll think of something to go next." Kagome assured her.

"Oh ok. Well i'm bored so hurry up." Sango laughed.

"Alright alright." Kagome giggled as she picked her pencil back up and began writing again.

"Does it really take more then an hour to write a song?" Sango asked them.

"Well...I've never really done this so i'm sorry. Remember that first one took from one day to the next." Kagome told her.

"Ya and I havn't done this in years." Inuyasha said with a sigh. He put the paper down and looked over at Sango. "Hey get your paper and come over here. You need to write down the notes." Inuyasha told her.

"Yay! It's about time." Sango said as she grabbed a pen and her journal and crawled over to Inuyasha. She watched him stroke the strings and listened as she wrote down the notes. Kagome continued her project as they worked on his notes.

"Of course it would sound better if I had an amp." Inuyasha shrugged.

"Hey whatever works." Sango told him.

"Hey i'm sorry but i'm hungry so we're pulling over to get some food!" Miroku yelled to them.

"Thank god!" Kagome said as she opened the side door to the van and got out. "Thought I was going to die of starvation." She said as she followed Miroku inside 'McDonalds'. Sango looked at Inuyasha and shrugged as she got up and got out of the van and walked inside with Inuyasha following behind. They all looked around inside, it had looked big on the outside but who knew what was actually inside.

"Holy shit." Inuyasha muttered as he looked around at the large playplaces inside.

"Don't cuss there are kids all around you." Kagome told him.

"Ya Inuyasha, are you trying to set a bad example?" Sango asked him as she crossed her arms. He rolled his eyes not saying anything since he was out numbered.

"What do you guys want?" Miroku asked as they came to the front.

"Number four with large fries and drink." Koga told the guy behind the counter.

"Number eight." Inuyasha told the cashier and looked over at Miroku.

"Number two small fries large drink." Miroku told the guy.

"I'll have number three." Sango told him.

"Umm...i'll have...number nine large fries and large drink." Kagome said as she looked over the menu trying to decide.

"That hard to decide?" Inuyasha asked.

"Hey I havn't eaten for almost a day now." Kagome said sticking her tongue out at him.

"Ya and who's fault is that? I didn't make you get sick." Inuyasha smirked.

"Ya I know. It was the stupid alcohol." Kagome said as she rubbed her stomach at the memory. Inuyasha chuckled and turned to walk to a table with the others as Kagome followed behind. They all sat down at the table as they waited for their food to come. Sango sighed and looked at the playplace.

"Man...only if I was maybe about thirteen years younger." Sango said with a sigh. Kagome smirked as she stood up and grabbed Sango's arm.

"Well you can be thirteen years younger for a day." Kagome told her as she dragged her to the slide that ended into the large ball pit.

"Are you crazy? What if we get in trouble?" Sango asked.

"That never seemed to stop you before." Kagome smirked. Sango glarred at her and moved Kagome out of the way as she started to climb the ladder up to the very huge slide.

"What the hell..." Inuyasha chuckled as he watched both girls climb the ladder.

"Maybe no one will know we're with them." Koga told them. They heard both girls scream as they slid down the slide into the ball pit.

"Let's get the guys." Sango told Kagome as they both got out of the ball pit and ran over to the guys. All three looked at them oddly.

"Yes?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome grabbed his arm and pulled him out of his seat.

"Come on Koga." Kagome told him.

"Are you nuts? I'm not looking like an idiot. You go, take Inuyasha to play and i'll stay here." Koga told her. She shrugged as Sango pulled Miroku to the ladder.

"Come on Inuyasha." Kagome told him.

"Uh...that's ok, i'm good." He said and was about to sit down but Sango came over and dragged him too and pushed them into the ladder.

"Either climb it or i'll kick your ass and show how easily you can get beat up by a girl." Sango threatened them. Miroku was first to start climbing the ladder then Sango started climbing. Inuyasha stood beside the ladder with his arms crossed.

"Come on Inuyasha." Kagome said grabbing his hand so he wasn't crossing his arms anymore. He smirked and squeezed her hand and let her drag him up the ladder. She let go of his hand to climb the ladder and he went up after her. She went up first so he wouldn't see the blush that covered her cheeks from when he squeezed her hand. She slid down the slide before he reached the top and Inuyasha slid down right after her.

"What the fuck!" Inuyasha asked when he was being hit with the plastic balls.

"Don't cuss!" Kagome told him and threw a ball at him. Sango and Miroku slowly backed away and got out to go down the slide again. "Chickens." She said when she looked to the side to see Sango and Miroku getting out. "What the hell!" She asked when she was being hit with the balls now.

"Excuse you! Don't cuss!" Inuyasha told her. She glarred at him and threw a ball at him. "I'll warn you right now. Stop." He told her as he crossed his arms. She smirked and threw as many balls at him at once as she could. He shrugged and sighed. "I warned you." He said before trying to run after her but found out it was hard to run in the ball pit. "Dammit." He said when he had trouble trying to walk.

"Don't cuss!" Kagome told him with a smirk since he couldn't move. He glarred at her then smirked. Her smirk faded away as she became nervous why he was smirking. "Inuyasha..." She said carefully and tried to back away but just fell back. Inuyasha jumped up and pounced on her. "No that's not fair!" Kagome yelled not being able to help her laughter since she had lost that battle. She lied back on the ball pit and looked up at him when he was still standing over her. She looked straight at him feeling as though her stomach had butterflies. Suddenly he smirked and pulled out his hands from behind him and started throwing more balls at her. "Hey!" She yelled trying to put her arms in front of her to block the balls from hitting her in the face.

"Hey food!" Sango yelled as she slid down the slide one last time then got out to go back to the table.

"Come on, i'm hungry." Inuyasha said holding out a hand to Kagome. She took it and stood up.

"Your hungry? Now who was the one saying stuff about me being hungry?" She asked then blushed when he didn't let go of her hand.

"Ya that's what you get for getting drunk." He shrugged and finally let go of her hand to walk ahead.

"That's mean." Kagome told him as she followed him out. He got out of the ball pit and waited for her.

"Ya but you did it yourself." He shrugged he said leaning against the side of the enterance as she got out. She sighed and walked ahead of him to the table.

"Well that was fun." Kagome smirked as she sat down.

"Ya, i'm bringing you with me whenever I go places for now on." Sango laughed.

"Yes cause i'm just so awesome." She laughed along.

"Of course you are." Sango rolled her eyes playfully. Kagome laughed and threw a fry at her. Inuyasha smirked as he sat beside Sango. "You know...I was thinking. Maybe we don't have to rush so much to get to that place. We should make a stop somewhere...you know...for inspiration of course." Sango explained to Kagome.

"Oh of course. Wouldn't think any other reason." Kagome smirked. "What did you have in mind?"

"Hmm...well I did like the idea of the beach but we have no suits so how does ice skating sound to you?" Sango asked her.

"Oh that would be awesome! We should go do that!" Kagome said excitedly.

"Umm, excuse me but I thought we were trying to save money?" Koga asked the girls.

"Well ya...but when we win the money we can pay you guys back." Kagome told him.

"What makes you so sure you'll win?" He asked them.

"Come on, it's Inuyashs of all people and you havn't gotten the chance to hear Kagome. Trust me, we'll win." Sango smirked. "So anyways, before we were rudely interrupted." Sango said and turned back to Kagome.

"You know a place?" Kagome asked her.

"Ya actually. It's actually right down the street from here. I saw it." Sango smirked.

"What do you like plan everything before you bring it up?" Kagome asked.

"Maybe. But we should go! I saw the sign and it's only four dollars per person." Sango told her.

"Hmm...ya sounds fun but one problem." Kagome pointed out.

"What?" Sango asked.

"I don't know...you know, we arn't the only ones at this table." Kagome rolled her eyes. "What if they don't want to do that?"

"Oh that's no problem, they'll go. Trust me." Sango nodded with a smirk.

"Excuse me?" Inuyasha asked.

"Ya what if we don't want to go ice skating?" Koga asked her.

"Uhh...sounds good." Miroku said nervously knowing what Sango would do. Inuyasha knew, he just didn't care.

"Oh come on, it's by time you guys learned how to ice skate. Me and Kagome will help you." Sango assured them.

"As great as that sounds, I think i'd rather pass." Koga told her.

"Oh your going." Sango told him.

"I don't want to." He told her. She glarred at him and then smirked.

"Fine. We'll see." Sango said before she continued to eat. "Inuyasha you going?"

"I don't..." He started.

"He'd love to." Miroku told her with a nod.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"If I have to go then one of you are going and your the most furthest away from me at the moment." Miroku told him as he ate. Inuyasha glarred at him then picked up his food and began to eat.

"Wow this is the first time since this trip started that we all actually ate together." Sango smiled.

"Ya...wierd." Kagome said before sticking a fry in her mouth.

"Ya...we should do this more often." Sango smirked.

"It's fun." Kagome giggled.

"Ya...when you guys havn't lost your minds." Inuyasha muttered.

"Ya really." Koga agreed.

"Note to self, let Inuyasha and Koga fall on the ice." Sango said. Kagome laughed at her comment but looked away when both guys looked over at her.

"Fine, just won't get on the ice." Inuyasha shrugged.

"Oh yes you will." Sango nodded as she finished her food and pushed Inuyasha out of the way to get up.

"Come on Kagome let's go change." Sango told her as she grabbed her arm.

"I'm still eating." Kagome said as she was pulled out of her seat with the bow of fries in her hand.

"Bring it with you." Sango told her as she pulled her outside.

"Sango's gone Miroku." Inuyasha smirked. Miroku smiled nervously and scooted away from Inuyasha and pushed Koga out of the way as he got up.

"So she is. Well i'll go make sure the girls don't need help." Miroku smirked as he stood up.

"I don't think so." Inuyasha said as he stood up and crossed his arms.

"Well just look at it this way, it gives you a chance to be with Kagome." Miroku pointed out.

"And that should change my mind why?" Inuyasha asked him.

"Hmm...now that you mention it, if Inuyasha won't go with Kagome then I will." Koga smirked.

"Ayame...try to remember that name Koga." Miroku told him with a sigh as he shook his head.

"Broken up." Koga said simply with a shrug.

"Ya but wait until you see her. You can't go back to her if she knows you were flirting with Kagome." Miroku told him.

"Let's go meet the girls outside." Inuyasha said as he threw away his trash. The other two shrugged before following. The van door opened as both girls got out in jeans and a sweater.

"Let's walk there." Kagome suggested.

"Ya, that sounds fun." Sango agreed as she closed the door and started walking down the sidewalk with Kagome. "You guys coming?"

"Do we have a choice?" Inuyasha asked.

"Hmm...no...not really." Sango answered as she kept walking.

"They can't even get in without us. They don't have any money." Miroku told them.

"Then I guess we should go." Koga sighed as he started walking.

"Great." Inuyasha sighed as he followed with Miroku.

"This should be fun." Sango smiled as they walked into the ice skating rink.

"Ya..." Kagome said.

"What?" Sango asked curiously.

"I don't know. Just a little confused." Kagome shrugged.

"About what?" Sango asked.

"Inuyasha actually...he's being...different lately." Kagome said as she thought about it.

"So he finally decided to surrender." Sango muttered to herself with a smirk.

"Huh?" Kagome asked when she didn't hear what she said.

"Oh uh...I don't know...maybe I was right and he likes you." Sango smirked.

"I don't k-..." Kagome started but stopped when Koga walked in. He looked at both girls when they were looking at him.

"What?" He asked carefully.

"Nothing, we're waiting for you guys to get here so you can pay." Sango told him.

"I'm not paying. Wait till the other two get here." Koga said as he crossed his arms. Miroku and Inuyasha walked inside and Inuyasha walked over to the front counter.

"Two passes." Inuyasha told the guy.

"Five passes." Sango corrected him.

"I'm paying." Inuyasha told her.

"So? Thank you for paying then. We want five passes." Sango said. She told the guy her's and Inuyasha and Miroku's sizes. Inuyasha growled as he took the skates. Koga and Kagome both told their sizes and took their skates. Kagome and Sango ran over to the rink and sat on a bench as they put their skates on. "We'll go a few rounds as you guys put your skates on." Sango said as her and Kagome went onto the ice. "Do you actually know how to skate good?" Sango asked Kagome curiously.

"Of course. I love to skate." Kagome said as she skated ahead and did a twirl then when she stopped she stuck her tongue out at Sango.

"Damn." Sango said with surprise. "I guess you can." Sango laughed as she went to the side and grabbed Miroku's arm. "Come on."

"Uhh...I actually think it's safer...off the ice." Miroku said as he looked at the ice nervously.

"No you get to skate. Inuyasha put your skates on." Sango ordered.

"No." He said simply. Kagome skated over and stood beside Sango.

"You guys arn't skating?" Kagome asked them. They all looked at Koga when his cell phone rang.

"Hello?" He asked. "Oh hey Ayame...hold on." Koga said and pulled the phone away from his ear. "I'm going to take this outside. I don't have service in here." Koga said as he started walking toward the enterance of the building.

"Liar!" Miroku yelled. Koga just shrugged as he walked away from the rink into the gameroom. "If he dosn't skate then I don't think we should have to." Miroku told Sango.

"Aww it's ok Miroku. Inuyasha will skate with you. Apparently he won't go with Kagome so he'll get to hold your hand the whole time." Sango smirked.

"Uhh, on second though i'll go with you darling." Miroku smiled.

"Great...Inuyasha?" Sango asked as she looked over at him.

"Can I just go to the gameroom and use the phone?" He asked dully.

"No. Either put the skates on or i'll have to put them on you." Sango told him.

"Be my guest." He shrugged.

"Fine." She smirked and leaned in front of him and pulled his shoe off and threw it across the ice then picked up the skate.

"Bitch." He muttered as he looked at his shoe and noticed the only way for him to get it is to skate across.

"I know." Sango smiled as she put the skate on his foot and tied it tight.

"Hey! Ok! I got it." He said as he loosened the strings.

"Thought you'd say that. Come on Miroku." Sango said as she pulled him onto the ice.

"You don't have to skate you know." Kagome giggled as he put on the other skate.

"Ya, tell that to Sango. I don't think i'll risk it." He mumbled. She laughed as he stood up and tried to stand.

"Just balance." Kagome giggled.

"Right." He said as he stood. "I think i'll just stay right here." He said as he was able to stand without wobbling.

"Come on, this'll be fun." She said as she held her hand out to him.

"Right...for you, you get the chance to laugh when I fall on my ass." He muttered as he took her hand.

"Then I just wont let you fall." She shrugged.

"Let's hope not." He said as he looked at the ice then stepped down onto it as he held the side wall while trying to keep his balance as he held Kagome's hand.

"Relax." Kagome laughed as he tried to hold onto the wall.

"I am relaxed." He told her as he balanced himself off the wall.

"No your not. Give me your hand." She told him as she stood in front of him with her other hand out.

"You have my hand." He told her.

"Your other hand." She told him dully.

"Are you crazy?" He asked. She laughed as she pulled his hand away from the wall. "Shit." He said as he tried not to fall forward when she pulled him.

"Ok just relax." She told him again as she slowly skated backwards while holding both his hands.

"I'm starting to hate you." He told her with sigh.

"Oh ya and why's that?" She asked.

"Your trying to kill me." He told her.

"Oh ya, if you fall on the ice you'll die. I hate it when that happens, there have been some serious cases where people die the moment they hit the ice." Kagome said sarcastically as she watched her feet.

"Very funny." He said dully. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Glad you think so." She laughed. He smirked as he looked at her. She blushed and felt the return of those butterflies. She let go of one of his hands and skated beside him instead.

"I'm not going to have to do one of those spinny things am I?" He asked talking about the twirl she had done earlier.

"I don't think your quite ready for that." She laughed and looked around to see Miroku and Sango both sitting on the ice by the wall. "Come on." She said as she led him toward the two.

"Shit, slow down." Inuyasha said as he was pulled into the other direction.

"God your such a baby." She laughed and stopped when she got over to Sango. Inuyasha put his hand out to the wall to stop himself.

"Whatever." He argued.

"What happend?" Kagome asked.

"Fell...hard." Sango said with a sigh.

"Serves you right." Inuyasha told her. She glarred at him then smirked.

"Oh ya that reminds me." She said pushed his skate making him loose his balance.

"Bitch!" He yelled as he fell.

"Uhh...we better go." Sango said as she got up and pulled Miroku up as they skated away. Kagome tried not to laugh as she held out a hand to him.

"Are...you ok?" She asked. He could tell she was trying not to laugh.

"Yes...peachy." He said as he took her hand and tried to get up but slipped once again pulling her down with him. "Ow...that actually hurts alot more then I thought it would." Inuyasha said as he sat on the ice against the wall with Kagome against him.

"Ya...that's why I usually plan to not fall." She said as she tried to get up.

"Give me a few minutes." He told her before pulling her down.

"Ow. You didn't have to pull me down." She said as she sat up from the ice. He laughed as she glarred at him.

"Sorry." He apologized.

"If you were sorry then you wouldn't be laughing." She muttered and picked up shaved ice and threw it at him.

"Hey!" He said and picked some up and threw it at her.

"You forget, I can leave you here and then you wouldn't be able to get over there cause you suck at skating." She smirked.

"That's not very nice." He smirked. "Besides, you wouldn't do that."

"Why wouldn't I?" She asked him as she stood up and held her hand out to him. "Your right...i'd feel sorry for you." She laughed. He got up and stood in front of her with her hands still in his.

"Cause you wouldn't treat people like that." He said quietly. She blushed as she looked up at him.

"Oh ya?...H-How would you know?" She asked nervously.

"Your to kind to do that." He told her and then realized what he was doing. "Anyways you just helped me up." He said as he pulled away from her.

"Ya...you just got lucky." She told him trying to cover her nervousness as she started to skate with him.

"Whatever." He said simply.

"Dammit. Inuyasha is so stupid. He had the perfect chance just now." Sango muttered as she began to skate with Miroku.

"Maybe he's still not ready." Miroku told her.

"That's not it. I think he's scared about having feelings for Kagome. He hasn't really acted on any feelings since...er...since Kikyo." Sango explained. "Besides, he's been looking at Kagome and I think he's realizing he really does like her. He's so caught up into trying to prove everyone wrong that he won't pay attention but I think Kagome's finally getting to him."

"Well maybe that's not what's holding him back." Miroku said as he pulled Sango to the side to sit on the benches.

"What else would it be?" She asked him.

"Kagome maybe. What if he's afraid to kiss her again after what happend the first time." Miroku told her.

"Well he needs to get over it." Sango sighed and watched as Kagome led Inuyasha across the skating rink. '_Inuyasha what's holding you back?'_ She thought. Inuyasha grabbed his shoe and threw it at Sango. She moved out of the way just as it was coming and saw it fly past her. "Asshole!" Sango yelled as she got up and got on the ice leaving Miroku behind as she began to skate after Inuyasha.

"Oh shit." He said and stood behind Kagome.

"Your going to hide?" Kagome asked him.

"Well I can't skate away now can I?" He asked.

"You shouldn't have thrown the shoe." Kagome told him as Sango skated over.

"Kagome, i'll take him skating for a while." Sango smirked.

"No...i'll stay with Kagome." Inuyasha said nervously as he held onto her arm.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you. I think we just need to talk." Sango smirked.

"Am I staying or going?" Kagome asked.

"Er...going." Inuyasha said as he let go of her and watched her skate to the side and sit next to Miroku.

"What is wrong with you?" Sango demanded.

"Hey your the one who threw it across the ice!" He told her. She gave him a questioning look then realized what he was talking about.

"That's not what i'm talking about." She told him as she crossed her arms.

"Then what the hell do you mean what is wrong with me!" Inuyasha asked. She skated closer so she was right in front of him and glarred at him.

"You had the perfect chance to kiss her Inuyasha. What's keeping you back now? Apparently you like her by the way you've been treating her." Sango whispered loudly.

"What the hell are you doing? Spying on me!" He asked as he glarred at her.

"I'm not fucking spying on you cause there's nothing to spy. Inuyasha remember what we talked about that day at the hotel!" Sango asked.

"Yes you told me all this crap about life being a game of love and war. What about it?" He asked her.

"Do you like Kagome or not?" She asked him simply.

"What the hell does it matter to you?" He demanded. She grabbed his arm and pushed him back into the wall.

"It matters to me cause you are my friend and I care about you but the thing is, I care about Kagome too. She's my friend too. I want to know because if you don't then i'm not going to let you keep messing with her." Sango explained. "So...do you surrender, or are you still fighting your own battle?"

"I-...I surrender...I surrendered already." Inuyasha said as he looked down at the ice.

"To which side though?" Sango asked. "...love or war?"

"What?" Inuyasha asked giving her a questioning look.

"You heard me. Do you want the chance to fall in love or do you want to fight this battle forever? Like I said...love or war Inuyasha?" Sango asked sympathetically. He sighed and looked behind her over at Kagome. He smirked when he saw her laughing with Miroku. He sighed before looking back at Sango.

"Do you even have to ask?" He asked her.

"I don't know. I want to hear it straight out from you so you don't turn it around and say I thought something different." Sango said with a smile from seeing him have a reason to smile. "So...you giving it another chance? And I can assure you if you give it another chance you won't be hurt in the end." Sango smirked.

"You think so huh?" He asked. She nodded. "Well if you say so then I guess it's worth a shot huh?" He smirked. She smiled and hugged him making him fall. "Agh, thanks alot." Inuyasha sighed as he sat on the ice.

"No problem hun." Sango smirked as she helped him up. "I'll just give you a tip. Could you try and be more affectionate to her!" She asked, pushing him on the chest making him fall once again.

...tbc...

_**AUTHORS.NOTE.**_

**_AN:_** HEY GUYS! I hope you liked this chapter! I'm so caught into typing this fic that i'm going to start typing the next chapter right now. lol. So here it is and i'll get started on the next chapter. Btw you will be able to hear the songs soon (none of which i own).

_**PLEASE.REVIEW.**_

Bye for now!


	7. Ch7 ExBoyfriend

**Careless Whisper**

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Inuyasha nor do I own the music used in this fic.

_**.../...CHAPTER.7...\...**_

You should let me love you

Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need

Baby good love and protection

Make me your selection

Show you the way love's supposed to be

Baby you should let me love you, love you, love you

Listen

Your true beauty's description looks so good that it hurts

You're a dime plus ninety-nine and it's a shame

Don't even know what you're worth

Everywhere you go they stop and stare

Cause you're bad and it shows

From your head to your toes, Out of control, baby you know

_**LET.ME.LOVE.YOU. - MARIO.**_

**Ch.7 Ex-Boyfriend**

_**RECAP.**_

"Do you like Kagome or not?" She asked him simply.

"What the hell does it matter to you?" He demanded. She grabbed his arm and pushed him back into the wall.

"It matters to me cause you are my friend and I care about you but the thing is, I care about Kagome too. She's my friend too. I want to know because if you don't then i'm not going to let you keep messing with her." Sango explained. "So...do you surrender, or are you still fighting your own battle?"

"I-...I surrender...I surrendered already." Inuyasha said as he looked down at the ice.

"To which side though?" Sango asked. "...love or war?"

"What?" Inuyasha asked giving her a questioning look.

"You heard me. Do you want the chance to fall in love or do you want to fight this battle forever? Like I said...love or war Inuyasha?" Sango asked sympathetically. He sighed and looked behind her over at Kagome. He smirked when he saw her laughing with Miroku. He sighed before looking back at Sango.

"Do you even have to ask?" He asked her.

"I don't know. I want to hear it straight out from you so you don't turn it around and say I thought something different." Sango said with a smile from seeing him have a reason to smile. "So...you giving it another chance? And I can assure you if you give it another chance you won't be hurt in the end." Sango smirked.

"You think so huh?" He asked. She nodded. "Well if you say so then I guess it's worth a shot huh?" He smirked. She smiled and hugged him making him fall. "Agh, thanks alot." Inuyasha sighed as he sat on the ice.

"No problem hun." Sango smirked as she helped him up. "I'll just give you a tip. Could you try and be more affectionate to her!" She asked, pushing him on the chest making him fall once again.

_**END.RECAP.**_

"It was fun getting to ice skate after so long." Kagome smiled then looked over at Inuyasha.

"Ya that was fun. Must have taken alot out of Inuyasha." Sango smirked as she also looked over at him as he slept on the mattress. "He should be helping us." Sango said as she worked on her song she was working on.

"Well he never really got much rest after driving so long so he was probably tired." Kagome told her as she looked at the journal in front of her.

"Ya...I wonder what the place is like." She wondered.

"Ya really, i'm kinda excited but also nervous." Kagome sighed as she leaned back against the side of the van as she continued writing.

"I think we could be there by tomorrow evening if we drive through the night but we'll be taking a ferry in the middle of the night tonight." Miroku explained.

"Great. If your up to it then by all means but if you get tired just let Koga drive." Sango smirked.

"Oh thanks Sango." Koga muttered.

"Your welcome." She smiled.

"Sango i'm finished with one song. I kinda stopped with one and started with another." Kagome said and handed her the journal on the page.

"Thanks. Finally something to do." Sango smiled as she took out her pen. "You can play guitar right?"

"Ya...sorta." Kagome answered.

"Well can you play the music you want and i'll just copy it onto paper?" Sango asked her.

"Ya I think I can do that." Kagome shrugged as Sango handed her Inuyasha's guitar. "But the song is piano again."

"Ok...I can do that. Just play it on the guitar. I'll do the changes so it's piano." Sango assured her.

"What did Ayame say?" Miroku asked Koga.

"She wanted to know how I was and she kept apologizing and then after I got done talking to her I started playing games so I didn't have to skate." Koga smirked.

"I didn't think you were on the phone for a whole hour." Miroku muttered.

"Well I didn't want to look like an idiot like the way you two looked. Oh but I watched Inuyasha get pushed around by Sango. Now that was funny." Koga chuckled.

"Ya don't let him hear that or you probably wont see tomorrow." Miroku warned him.

"He's to wrapped up in other things right now." Koga said.

"Don't be so sure of yourself." Miroku told him, Koga shrugged with a sigh.

"This is so boring." Koga said.

"Well tonight we will cross take a ferry to Nagasaki and then you can drive to the place." Miroku explained.

"Fine then don't bother me so I can get some sleep." Koga told him as he closed his eyes.

"Hey I been wondering something. What are we going to do when we get there?" Kagome asked Sango once they had finished.

"Well we'll sign up then I guess we'll just...do whatever we're supposed to do." Sango shrugged.

"Oh. Well I guess i'll work on my other song I have." Kagome smiled as she took the journal back.

"I havn't gotten to read your song yet though." Sango told her.

"You can read it later." Kagome smirked.

"Fine." Sango mumbled.

_**LATER.**_

"We're waiting in line for a ferry? Why would there even be a line at night!" Koga asked as he looked out the window at all the cars in front of them.

"Will you shut the fuck up!" Inuyasha yelled finally waking up from Koga's yelling. Both girls jumped when he yelled and looked over at him.

"Give me a heart attack next time." Sango said with her hand over her heart.

"Ya..." Inuyasha said as he closed his eyes again.

"The line's moving. I think we'll be able to get on this ferry." Miroku told them.

"Ok! Yay! When we get on the ferry let's get out of the van." Sango told Kagome.

"Ok, I think i'm starting to give up on this song anyways." Kagome said as she put the journal down.

"Maybe you need a break." Sango laughed. Kagome laughed and nodded.

"Ya maybe. I'll take it outside with me." Kagome said. They sat quietly for a few minutes before Sango sighed and started moving.

"Ok i'm bored." Sango said as she crawled over to Inuyasha.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked as she stayed where she was sitting.

"Waking him up." She answered with a smirk before pulling the pillow from under Inuyasha.

"Hey! Bitch." Inuyasha mumbled as he sat up.

"You need to wake up we're almost on the ferry." Sango smirked.

"Ok?" He asked. She glarred at him and hit him on the arm.

"Your coming outside with us." She told him.

"Ok ok ok!" He said and scooted away from her. Sango looked up when she heard the front door open then looked to the back when Miroku opened the back door as Kagome picked the journal back up.

"Move, i'm taking a nap." Miroku told Inuyasha.

"You can take a nap later. We're going outside." Sango said and pulled Kagome by the arm out of the van. "Come on Inuyasha." She said as he slowly made his way out of the van.

"Let's go to the front. We can see the dolphins swim next to the ferry!" Sango said as pulled Kagome by the arm as she weaved through cars to get to the front with both boys following behind. "Where's Koga?" Sango asked.

"He wants to be left alone so he can get some rest since he'll be driving after we get off the ferry. He dosn't like ferry's because the water splashes up." Miroku explained.

"The water splashes up?" Kagome asked.

"Not that much." Sango shrugged. "Look!" Sango pointed to the side when she saw some dolphin's swimming out in the water.

"Oh wow!" Kagome said as she ran with Sango to the front.

"I'm going inside and buy some chips or something." Sango told Kagome.

"Ok." Kagome nodded. Miroku looked over at Sango as she walked away and then back at Kagome.

"I should probably go with her since she dosn't have any money." Miroku decided. Kagome laughed and nodded.

"Ya that may help." Kagome smirked and opened up the journal to the page. She looked over at Inuyasha who was leaning against the front of the ferry. She laughed as he rested his chin in his palm. "Have a good nap?"

"No...I wish I was still asleep." He said tiredly and looked away from the water to look at her. "What's that?" He asked.

"A song I was working on. I think it sounds funny." She said making a face as she looked at it. He chuckled and walked over to her.

"What's wrong with it?" He asked.

"I think the chorus is in it to much." She sighed and handed him the journal as he held his hand out for it.

"Where does it sound like it shouldn't be to you?" He asked.

"Well there's a few places. I'm thinking maybe I should cut it right after this part." She said as she pointed to one of the verses. "Cause the chorus is there after every verse." She explained and looked over the page again as he held it. "See in the 'seems like a dream' verse and the 'I need someone' verse." She told him.

"Then the chorus really wouldn't be in the song at all." He told her. She sighed and looked at the song again. "I think it's fine how it is." He told her. "Supergirl?" He asked with a smirk.

"It's just a song. I didn't know what else to do. She said daydreams and I kinda just started thinking about when people daydream." She explained while giving him a narrowed look.

"Ok ok, I didn't say it was bad." He chuckled before giving it back to her.

"Well what about yours? I havn't heard it yet." She told him.

"I know." He smirked.

"Your not going to let me here it?" She asked.

"You didn't ask to hear it." He shrugged.

"Fine...can I hear your song?" She asked him.

"Yes, later." He told her.

"Fine." She said and turned to look at the water. They were both quiet for a few minutes Kagome spoke. "Are you nervous?" She asked curiously and turned to look at him.

"Not really. It's not like I have to do it alone or anything and I won't know the people that'll be there so I really couldn't care what they think." Inuyasha explained before he looked at her. "Why are you?"

"A little. I know there's no reason to be cause I won't be doing it alone but...I don't know." She sighed as she looked down.

"It's ok to be a little nervous but you have a great voice so it's not going to be bad or anything." He smirked. She looked up at him and smiled with a blush tinting her cheeks.

"Thanks, I just don't want to mess up I guess cause we need the money." She shrugged.

"You don't have to worry about that. Your worry to much, just relax and you'll do fine." He told her.

"What is this a 'do as I say, not as I do' thing?" She smirked. "I told you the same thing and you didn't relax at all."

"Now that is different. You can't fall on your ass while singing." He told her.

"No I suppose you can't." She laughed. He smirked as he looked at her and leaned closer to her. She looked up at him and was surprised how close he was. She blushed when she realized what he was doing, she felt her heart beating faster and the butterflies return that she always felt with him. He was at least an inch away from her when water had splashed up at the front and got them wet.

"What the hell!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Ah! That is cold!" Kagome yelled as she crossed her arms while trying to keep herself warm with the journal in her hand. "What happend?"

"Water splashed. I think I now know why people don't come outside on the ferry at night." He said as he also tried to get warm.

"Let's go back to the van." She said as she started heading back. He sighed and followed her to the van. She opened the back and grabbed a blanket and wrapped herself in it. Inuyasha got in and grabbed the other blanket and just pulled it over him.

"Well that was fun." Inuyasha said dully.

"Ya..." Kagome said. "I hope Sango got hot cheetos or something, anything would be good." Kagome laughed as she hugged the blanket to herself and put her hand over her chest under the blanket as her heart was still pounding.

"That desperate huh?" He chuckled.

"Ya." She smiled. _'What was that about? I thought he didn't really like me. Also at the rink he was being really nice...sweet actually. Was he really about to kiss me? Should I ask him? Sango where are you?'_ She thought then looked at the back door as it opened.

"What happend?" Sango asked before she burst into laughter when she saw they were both soaking wet.

"Ya the water dosn't splash much huh?" Kagome asked giving her a narrowed look.

"I'm sorry I didn't think it would splash much. We're at the enterance of Nagasaki though. I already told Koga and he's gonna drive through the night." Sango said trying not to laugh anymore. Miroku got in after Sango and gave them both odd looks.

"What were you to up to?" He asked with a smirk.

"Ignore him." Sango sighed and went over to Kagome. "I got chips and cokes." Sango said as she passed the cokes to Miroku to put them in the small fridge.

"What took so long?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha went and sat in the front.

"There was alot of people inside." Sango told her. "How's your other song?"

"Oh i'm just leaving it how it is." Kagome said with a shrug.

"Ok we'll write the music in the morning. I think we should get some sleep cause we'll be there by tomorrow." Sango told her.

"Ya easy for you to say. Your not cold and wet." Kagome sighed.

"Well you could go to the front and get them to turn the heater on." Sango laughed.

"No it's ok i'll stay back here. Night." Kagome said.

"Ok. Night." Sango said as she went and sat next to the mattress where Miroku was already asleep. She closed her eyes and hoped to fall asleep but after at least thirty minutes had passed she went up to the front and sat between Inuyasha and Koga.

"Can't sleep?" Koga asked her.

"No, it's cold. Do you mind if I turn the heater on?" She asked as she wrapped her blanket tighter around her.

"Go ahead." He told her.

"Thanks. Sorry it's just cold back there." She said.

"It's no problem. Go to sleep, we'll be there tomorrow and you have to stay awake while we sign up." Koga chuckled.

"Ok." She said as she made her comfortable and closed her eyes.

The next morning Kagome had woken up from the cold air blowing on her.

"Sorry it got hot last night." Koga apologized as he was about to turn the air up.

"No it's ok. I'm not cold anymore." She said tiredly and started to make her way to the back. "I'm going to the back."

"Alright." Koga said.

"Kagome?" Sango asked as she woke up when she heard talking.

"Ya, sorry." Kagome apologized.

"It's ok." She said with a yawn. "Want to work on your song?"

"Now? I just woke up." Kagome complained.

"So did I but we should do it before we get there." Sango told her.

"Fine." Kagome said as she sat down.

Inuyasha woke up when he heard a car hanking.

"Well it's about time you woke up." Koga smirked.

"I should still be asleep." He told him.

"You sure can sleep through alot." Koga told him.

"Why? What happend?" Inuyasha mumbled.

"Kagome was up here sleeping right next to you the whole night. It was to cold in the back." Koga said looking over at him then looking back at the road.

"Ok...wake me up when we get there." Inuyasha told him.

"Whatever." Koga said as he continued driving. "Hey I think we're almost there." Koga told them.

"What! Already!" Sango asked as she hurried and went toward the front.

"Well these are the directions right?" Koga asked her.

"Yes, how close are we!" Sango asked.

"Well the street I just turned on was Hama road and on these directions from the paper says Hama road then turn onto the highway and it's on that highway just a little ways." Koga explained.

"I thought we weren't supposed to be there till evening!" Sango asked.

"Ya well I drive faster then Miroku." Koga told her.

"Ok...well when we get there you guys have to get out so we can change and then we'll sign in." Sango explained.

"Alright alright." Koga rolled his eyes as he turned onto the highway. Kagome and Sango got their music together and got the clothes out that they would wear. "We're here!" Koga told them as he parked. "It's...a hotel..." Koga said as he looked out the window.

"Wow imagine that. Now get out." Sango told him. "Inuyasha! Get out!"

"Ok! I'm going!" He yelled as he sat up and got out of the van.

"Miroku!" Sango said as she pushed him to wake him up.

"What?" He asked.

"We're here. Get out." She told him.

"Uhh...ok..." He said as he was being pushed out of the van. He yawned and streatched as he stood outside. "Wow...nice hotel. Is that where we're going?"

"Yup I guess so." Koga said as he looked up at it.

"It's..." Miroku started.

"...Huge?" Inuyasha asked as he also looked up at it.

"Ya...that's it." Miroku nodded. They waited until the girls finished changing and walked over to the front. They stepped into the registration line and waited.

"Wow...long line..." Kagome said as she looked up to see the railings to all the floors.

"Come on let's go get some coffee." Sango told her as she dragged her away from the line.

They we're getting their cups of coffee when someone called over to them.

"Kagome?" A guy asked as he walked over. Kagome turned and looked over to where she heard her name being called. "Kagome, it's been so long since i've seen you."

"...Shiro?" Kagome asked carefully when she got a good look at the man.

"Yes, what are you doing out of Tokyo?" He asked as he hugged her.

"Umm...we're i'm on a trip with some friends. What are you doing here?" She smiled.

"I own this hotel." He smiled back.

"Oh...wow...that's great. We're actually entering this contest." She told him.

"Well where are you staying through out the contest?" He asked her.

"Uhh...we don't know." She lied.

"Well you should stay here." He said happily. "It'll be my pleasure to let you stay here with your friends." He told her.

"Umm...we don't have that much money." She admitted.

"You can stay as a request from me. It's on the house." He assured her.

"Really! That would be great! This is one of my friend's Sango. Sango this is Shiro." Kagome said introducing them.

"Nice to meet you." Sango smiled. She looked him up and down and figured he was good looking. He looked pretty fit but she just wondered how Kagome knew him.

"You can meet my other friends." Kagome told him.

"Yes one minute. I'll be there in just a sec." Shiro told her. She nodded as the two girls walked back.

"Wow that was wierd." Kagome said.

"Who was that guy?" Sango asked her.

"Ex-boyfriend from school." She told her.

"Oh wow...that is wierd." Sango agreed with a nod. They walked back to the line and Shiro was there before the girls could say anything.

"Hi i'm Shiro. Nice to meet Kagome's friends." Shiro said as he shook all three of the guy's hands.

"Uhh...hi...I'm Miroku." Miroku told him.

"He's letting us stay in the hotel." Kagome told them.

"Oh wow. That's great." Miroku said. Sango leaned over to Miroku before whispering to him.

"Ex-boyfriend meets potential boyfriend. Both seem to like her but the question is who she likes." Sango explained to him.

"Ya...i'm Koga." Koga nodded. "And this is Inuyasha."

"Nice to meet you all. Why don't you all come with me. This line is very long." Shiro said as he led them behind the sign up table. "This lady here will take care of you while I set your room up and someone will come and take you there."

"Oh...thank you." Kagome said as Sango began signing them up.

"Ok, your names?" The lady asked.

"Sango Houko, Miroku Kouji, Koga Matsuno, Inuyasha Kappei and Kagome...uhh...what's your last name Kagome?" Sango asked her.

"Kagome Higurashi." She smiled. They all looked at her with shocked expressions. "What?" She asked.

"Uhh...nothing." Sango smiled and elbowed Miroku who was behind her. "And Kagome Higurashi."

"Ok..." Kagome said looking at them oddly.

"You will need to take this and fill it out then turn it in to the front desk when your finished." The lady said as she handed them a clipboard and pen.

"Yes, thank you." Sango said as she took it.

"Hello, I am here to take you up to your room." A guy said.

"Oh...uhh...ok." Sango smiled as she began to follow him to the elevator with the others following behind. Sango watched as he pressed the buttons to the top floor.

"We're on the top floor?" Sango asked.

"Yes, that's where the private floor is." The guy told her.

"Uhh...private room? Umm...is there a mistake?" Kagome asked him.

"You are Kagome Higurashi arn't you?" He asked her.

"Uhh...yes...but..." Kagome started.

"Then there is no mistake. Mr. Shiro arranged it this way." The guy assured her. They waited a few minutes until the elevator reached their floor. "Go into that door and you will enter the private floor. Mr.Shiro wanted me to tell you he's sorry for not being able to show you up himself but he was very busy." The guy said before letting the elevator closed as they got out.

"Well...uhh...I guess we should check it out." Sango said as she walked to the door and opened it.

"Oh wow..." Kagome said as she walked in to see different door down a wide hall.

"Look! A pool room!" Sango yelled as she walked down the hall. "A towel room! Oh wow they even have a variety of swimming suits. This guy must be loaded." Sango said as she looked around.

"Right. Let's check out the rooms." Kagome said as she walked down the hall to the last door and walked inside.

"Uhh...maybe she's just nervous." Miroku suggested.

"I don't know." Sango said as she went into the room she went into. "Hey what's wrong?" Sango asked her.

"Nothing. Wow this room is huge but why is he giving us this?" Kagome asked.

"Maybe he still likes you or something." Sango suggested. "You did pretty good. To bad you guys broke up." Sango teased.

"Once this contest is over do you think we can leave? I just don't want to stay here more then the contest." Kagome told her.

"Of course." Sango assured her. "But for now, let's live it up here even if you don't like the guy that way anymore." Sango smirked.

"Ya, I think we can do that." Kagome smiled. "I'm taking a shower first!" Kagome yelled as she walked over to the bathroom.

"I don't think you have to worry about the shower being taken. There's a huge ass bath tub in there and two different showers." Koga said as he walked out of it.

"Ok well i'm taking a shower first with the doors locked and no one else in here." She said as she closed the door. "Damn how many doors are in here!" She asked as she went across the bathroom to lock the other door that lead into the other bedroom then looked through the last door to reveal it as a closet with lots of towels and soaps.

"Kagome! You don't have any clothes! We didn't bring in the suit cases yet!" Sango yelled from outside the door.

"Ok well...can you go get it for me please?" Kagome asked.

"Sure." Sango said and turned to go back to the elevator.

Inuyasha was in one of the rooms lying on the bed when his cell phone started ringing. He answered it when he didn't recognize the number.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Hey this is Rin. I wanted to see what was up since Kagome hasn't called back in a while." Rin explained.

"Hey Rin. Everything is ok. Kagome's in the shower." Inuyasha told her.

"Oh well then I guess I get to talk to you for now then. So what's up?" She asked him.

"Nothing. We're in Nagasaki right now. We still have a while to go till we get to Hong Kong." He said.

"Oh wow. Are you at least having fun?" Rin asked.

"What is there to do? The girl's have been having lots of fun though, they even went ice skating." Inuyasha told her.

"Oh how fun." Rin laughed.

"Sure it was." Inuyasha said.

"So what happens when you come back? Are you going to be staying with the band?" She asked curiously.

"I don't know. I guess i'll have to see." He told her as he got up and walked out of the room and found Koga outside on the balcony smoking a cigarette. He wished he had never walked out there but went over to him and held his hand out for one.

"Say please." Koga smirked.

"I'll fucking kill you. It's been to fucking long now." Inuyasha told him.

"What?" Rin asked.

"No not you." Inuyasha told her and took a cigarette and lighter from Koga. He put it in his mouth and sighed. He just had a feeling Kagome would walk out and find him smoking but he couldn't bring himself to put it down.

"What are you doing?" Rin asked him.

"S-...uhh...nothing." Inuyasha corrected himself. "Hey i'll have Kagome call you back." He told her before he hung up.

"What's with you?" Koga asked him.

"Nothing." He said and finally put it out before throwing it over the side. "Don't tell anyone I smoked." Inuyasha told him.

"Oh...bad boy. Doing what we're not supposed to do?" Koga smirked.

"Just shut it." Inuyasha told him as he walked back inside.

"You just wasted a cigarette! You only took one..." Koga started.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha yelled as he walked into the hallway and saw Sango walking over to him with both suit cases. She walked by him and then stopped.

"Is that smoke I smell?" She asked and looked at him.

"Uhh...I don't think so." Inuyasha said as he walked back to the room he was in before. Sango tried to smell again but just shrugged it off as she kept walking to the other room. She walked over to the bathroom door and knocked.

"Kagome the clothes are in this room, i'll close the door. I'll be looking around." Sango told her.

"Ok! Thanks!" Kagome called out. She finished her shower and wrapped a towel around her before walking into the room and changing into her clothes. She went back into the bathroom and brushed her hair after opening a bag with a new brush in it then unlocked all the doors. "Someone else can go." Kagome called out as she left the bathroom. She stopped in the hall when she smelled smoke and walked to the room with the couches that went out to the balcony and found Koga smoking. "Damn what do ya'll all smoke?" Kagome asked as she took the cigarette away from him.

"What are you doing?" He asked her.

"You shouldn't smoke." She told him.

"Ok..." Koga said as he took it back from her and threw it over the side.

"You better not light another one." She told him as she walked back inside. He sighed and followed her in and they both saw Inuyasha walk into the bathroom. Koga sighed as he now knew why Inuyasha didn't want him to tell. He chuckled when he figured Inuyasha was probably going to brush his teeth and everything just so no one would find out. Kagome walked over to the pool room and found Sango with her feet in the jacuzzi. "What are you doing?" She asked as she walked over.

"Filling out this form. We need to right the name of the songs and stuff." Sango told her.

"Do we even have names for the songs?" Kagome laughed.

"No that's why I made them up." Sango told her as she laughed also.

"Where's Miroku?" Kagome asked then looked at the door when it opened and Miroku ran in with some trunks on and jumped into the pool.

"AH! Miroku!" Sango yelled when she got wet.

"I just took a shower!" Kagome yelled.

"You should come in, it's not cold. It's actually warm." Miroku told them.

"I don't think so." Kagome told him.

"Once I finish this form." Sango told him. "Nevermind I think it's finished. We just all have to sign at the bottom." She told them. She handed it to Kagome for her to sign it then walked over to the pool and gave Miroku the pen so he could sign it. "Now to find the others." Sango said as she walked out of the room.

"Come on Kagome." Miroku told her.

"Uh, I think i'll pass." Kagome laughed. "I just took a shower." She told him.

"You can take another one. The water is clean. You can take a shower in the morning if you don't want to take another one today." He told her.

"No it's ok." Kagome told him.

"So I have to swim all alone?" He asked sadly.

"I'll go find Koga for you." Kagome told him as she got up and left the room. She found Koga wandering the hall. "Hey Koga there's a room with swimming suits over there, Miroku is in the pool." Kagome told him. "I told him i'd go find you so he's not swimming alone." Kagome laughed.

"Come on let's go." Koga told her.

"I don't think so. That's why I came to find you." She told him. He shrugged and went to the suit room and changed before going into the pool room. Inuyasha walked out of the bathroom and saw Kagome. "Hey if you want to go swimming the guy's are in there already." She told him as she made her way to the room she was in before.

"What are you going to do?" He asked her.

"I don't know. Watch tv or something. I'm not swimming, I just took a shower." She told him as she walked into the room. She closed the door and lied on the bed and a few minutes later Sango walked in the room with a bikini on.

"Come on Kagome." Sango told her.

"No that's ok." Kagome told her.

"Fine, we'll see then." Sango smirked as she walked out then a few minutes later there was a knock at the door.

"Sango i'm not going!" Kagome yelled.

"It's me Miroku. I need to get something out of there." He told her. She got off the bed and walked over to the door but hesitated at first when she heard whispering from him. She opened the door and Miroku was standing there

with Sango leaning against the wall beside the door.

"I told you, you'd go." Sango smirked.

"What did you do threaten him to come ask me to go swimming?" Kagome asked her.

"Something like that." Sango smirked and then looked at Miroku and he walked into the room.

"Sorry Kagome." He said and picked her up and carried her to the room with the bathing suits.

"Hey! Put me down!" Kagome complained. Inuyasha walked out of the other room with some trunks on and looked at them oddly. "I am going to kill you if you throw me in that water!" Kagome yelled.

"Not what we're going to do. I'm not that mean." Sango smirked as Miroku put her down inside the suit room. "You can change into a suit or I could get one of the guys to do it for you." She said and closed the door. Kagome leaned back against the shelf and crossed her arms and waited a few minutes and she heard talking outside the door but couldn't make out what they were saying then she heard a door close and figured it was to the pool room. She slowly opened the door and saw Inuyasha standing there.

"Oh it's just you." She said and walked out.

"No, I was told to make sure you change into a suit." He smirked as he blocked her way out.

"What! You too?" She asked and went back in. "FINE SANGO!" She yelled then heard Sango laugh. She closed the door and started taking her clothes off. Inuyasha looked at the door oddly as he heard Kagome mumbling something.

"Talking to yourself?" He asked since he couldn't understand what she was saying.

"Yes!" She yelled and threw the door open hoping it would hit him. He jumped back in time and watched the door hit the wall. "Damn I missed." She sighed. He looked over at her with a glare which was quickly replaced as he looked at her wide eyed as she turned and walked toward the pool room. She stopped then went back into the room and grabbed the shirt she was wearing which is one of Inuyasha's shirts and pulled it over. She looked up at him as he looked away. "Hey if you tell Sango that I locked myself in the bathroom then i'll...uhh..." She said but couldn't think of what she'd do.

"You know how dangerous it is to lie to Sango? To bad, I was told to get you in there any way possible or else." He told her. "Would you like to walk in there or am I going to have to carry you?" He asked her. She looked him up and down trying to figure if he would be able to carry her and realized he probably could and regretted looking at him when she couldn't look away and instead looked up at his face so he wouldn't catch her starring. "Yes I can carry you." He answered her unasked question. She groaned and turned and walked into the pool room and sat on one of the beach chairs that were in there.

"I'm here, I have a suit on. You can't do anything to me anymore." Kagome told them as she closed her eyes while she lied back on the chair. Inuyasha walked in behind her and shrugged. Sango pointed to Kagome and then the water. Inuyasha smirked and nodded, he walked over to Kagome. She noticed the shadow over her and looked up at Inuyasha. "What?" She asked. He reached down and picked her up bridal style. "What are you doing!" She asked. He walked over to the deep end of the very huge pool and tossed her in. "WHAT THE-..." She started but was cut off when she fell underwater. Inuyasha jumped in after throwing her in.

"Good job." Sango hi fived him.

"Now move out of my way before she decides to kill me." Inuyasha said as he made his way to the other side. Kagome came up from under water soaking wet and calmly walked out of the pool and left the room.

"Is she mad?" Sango asked. She looked at the door Kagome slammed and was going to go find her but stopped when she came back in with a bucket in her hand. "Kagome! Your back! What's th..." Sango started but was cut off when Kagome dumped the bucket of ice cold water over her. "Kagome!" Sango yelled as she shivered.

"I'll be back." Kagome smiled as she walked out with her bucket.

"Oh shit." Inuyasha said as he hurried and got out of the pool. "Miroku she's probably coming for you too." Inuyasha warned him.

"Dammit." Miroku said as he too hurried and got out of the pool.

"Balcony!" Inuyasha said as he looked over to the balcony. When you went out on the balcony you could enter the 'living room', the pool room and the work out room. Miroku nodded as they went out to the balcony.

"Serves you right." Koga smirked as Sango was shivering trying to get warm.

"Shut up." Sango said simply. "Don't worry you'll have what's coming to you." She assured him. Kagome walked back in with the bucket now.

"Where are they?" Kagome asked Sango.

"Balcony." Sango answered as she got out of the pool.

"You sold them out just like that?" Koga asked Sango.

"Hell yeah. If I get cold water dumped on me then they should too." Sango said as she walked over to the jacuzzi and slowly got in. She looked to the side when both boys ran back into the pool room from the hallway door. "Picture that, two twenty-five year old guys running around like children." Sango smirked.

"Yes but you still love me." Miroku said as he ran out to the balcony with Inuyasha.

"HOLY SHIT!" Inuyasha yelled.

"That's fucking cold!" Miroku yelled as both boys walked back into the pool room and jumped into the jacuzzi.

"Ah! Fucking hot!" Inuyasha yelled as him and Miroku both jumped out and jumped into the pool. Kagome walked in from the balcony with a smile.

"That's what you get." Kagome smiled as she crossed her arms. She looked at the door when someone knocked at the door. Kagome panicked and jumped into the pool as both boys surfaced giving her evil looks but then looked over at the door.

"Come in!" Sango yelled.

"Ah there you are. No one answered the front door." Shiro said as he walked in. "Well i'm glad your all enjoying yourselves." Shiro chuckled.

"Yes, we are. Thank you for the room...or floor." Sango corrected herself.

"It's no problem, I was wondering if I could speak to you Kagome." Shiro told her.

"Uhh...ok...one second." Kagome said as he went out into the hallway. "Sango...will you go with me?" Kagome whispered as she got out of the pool.

"Umm...ok..." Sango said as she got out of the jacuzzi.

"What's going on?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"Nothing...I just don't want to go...by myself." Kagome said realizing that might have sounded bad. "I just want Sango to go with me." She shrugged as she got up. Sango grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her as Kagome did the same even though she had a t-shirt on. They both walked out of the room and closed the door. Miroku got up and went over to the door.

"What are you doing?" Koga asked him.

"Just curious." Miroku said with his ear to the door.

"You mean nosey." Inuyasha corrected him. Miroku just shrugged.

"Well somethings bothering Kagome. Just curious." Miroku told him.

"What did you want to talk about?" Kagome asked him when she closed the door.

"Well I wanted to speak to you alone." Shiro said and looked at Sango.

"Oh don't worry i'm Kagome's friend, you can say whatever." Sango smiled.

"Well I was wondering if you'd like to have dinner so we could catch up." Shiro smiled. Kagome forced a smile to her face to cover her panick and looked voer at Sango.

"Actually I was hoping to have dinner with my friends. We're still practicing with our music. I'm sorry." Kagome apologized.

"Oh then maybe another time." Shiro nodded.

"Maybe, if I have time." Kagome smiled. He nodded and walked away.

"Have good night you guys." He called out. "Oh yes, whatever you want here is on the house. Don't worry about anything." Said before walking out.

"He just asked her out." Miroku reported as he heard it. "...and...she just turned him down. She said she wanted to eat dinner with us...that we needed to practice our music...we don't have to practice music." Miroku said after he though about it. Inuyasha got up and walked over to the door now curious. "That Shiro guy left now Sango and Kagome are talking." Miroku told them. Inuyasha stood over Miroku as he listened.

"Why'd you turn him down?" Sango asked her curiously.

"Cause I'd rather stay with you guys." Kagome smiled.

"No you wouldn't." Sango laughed. "You just dumped cold water on me." Sango told her. Kagome sighed as she looked down.

"I don't...like him..." Kagome told her.

"Why not? It's just dinner as friends. Just so you can talk to him." Sango shrugged.

"Ya, well I don't want to go with him. I don't like him for the same reason I broke up with him." Kagome told her. Now all three boys were on the other side of the door listening in.

"Why'd you even break up with him? He seems ok. He's not that bad looking either...not hot or anything but pretty good looking." She smirked.

"Cause he's a fucking pervert." Kagome told her.

"Oh...well...it can't be that bad." Sango shrugged.

"Yes it is." Kagome sighed.

"Well he can't be worse then Miroku." Sango joked still trying to lighten her mood.

"Trust me, he probably is. I just don't really...like being around him." Kagome said seriously.

"Damn...worse then Miroku?...that's crazy...I didn't think anyone was worse then Miroku." Sango muttered.

"What!" Miroku asked in a loud whisper.

"Shut up!" Two other loud whispers were heard.

"And behind door number one!" Sango said before opening the door to let Miroku fall forward as the other two jumped back and fell back in the pool. "Talk about nosey." Sango said as she shook her head with her arms crossed. Koga and Inuyasha surfaced from the water trying to catch their breaths not expecting they would fall in the pool. "Now what do you have to say for yourselves?" Sango asked as Kagome was shocked that they heard everything she said.

"We were just worried." Miroku told her. "Kagome didn't sound like herself."

"He started it!" Koga said pointing over at Miroku. "He was the one sitting by the door and telling us what was going on then we just got...curious." Koga explained. Miroku glarred at him for telling.

"Well everythings ok so stop being so nosey." Sango told them.

"Wait what did you mean worse then me? I'm not that bad." Miroku told her.

"I was just making a point. Yes you are bad." Sango told him.

"I've never freaked you out so much." Miroku told her referring to how Kagome seemed scared. Kagome brought her hand over her eyes not believeing what she was hearing.

"I'm going to...the room." Kagome said as she turned and walked down the hall.

"Way to go." Sango told him as she turned and followed Kagome but stopped. "One of you listen in you wont be able to see the contest." Sango threatened.

"You weren't supposed to get us caught." Koga told Miroku.

"Ya and you weren't supposed to rat me out." Miroku told him. Inuyasha was still standing there trying to figure out why she'd be so scared from this guy. He didn't seem to be how she said he was, although she did know him better.

"Is there any food around here?" Koga asked. "Starting to get hungry."

"Ya no kidding it's getting late." Miroku said as he got up. "Let's go see if there's any food here. I saw a room with a table and kitchen type room." Miroku told them as he walked down the hall.

"Table and kitchen type room? Wow." Inuyasha said as he got out of the pool and wrapped a towel around his waste.

"Well as long as there's food." Koga said as he did the same. Inuyasha looked over at the room the girl's were in before walking into the 'dining room'.

"Well at least we know they care about you." Sango shrugged as she looked over at Kagome who was lying on her stomach while she watched tv. They had both changed into pants and a shirt.

"I know...it just feels wierd that they know and all." Kagome sighed.

"Ya but did you actually think they cared so much to spy to see what was bothering you?" Sango asked.

"Ya actually that is wierd. I didn't know they cared that much." Kagome smiled.

"See, it's not so bad here with us." Sango smirked.

"I never said it was bad. I love being here. It's so fun." Kagome laughed but then stopped when she smelled something. "What is that?" She asked.

"I don't know...is something burning?" Sango asked as they both rushed out of the room and looked around the hallway to try and figure out which room they were in then one of the doors opened and Miroku came out coughing. "What's going on!" Sango asked as she rushed over. Kagome ran in and saw both Inuyasha and Koga waving towels in front of the oven.

"What did ya'll do!" Kagome asked as she ran and got the fire extinguisher. Koga took it from her and tried to figure out how to work it. "Let me have that." Kagome said as she took it back and started spraying the over.

"I don't think I want to eat that anymore." Miroku said as he came over to look inside the oven.

"What were ya'll making?" Sango asked.

"We found some hot dog singles in the fridge...we were hungry." Koga shrugged.

"So you put it in alluminum foil!" Sango asked when she looked inside the oven.

"Umm...is that bad?" Miroku asked.

"Apparently!" Sango yelled.

"Hey it's ok...let's just order out or something." Kagome suggested as she walked over to the phone. "What do you guys want?" She asked.

"What do they have?" Sango asked as she walked over.

"I don't know...here's a menu." Kagome said as she picked it up from the table. "Oh wow...umm...I now hate nice hotels..." Kagome said as she looked through the menu. "Sushi anyone?" She asked as she looked at them with a grossed out look.

"I don't eat anything that hasn't been cooked." Sango said.

"Same here." Inuyasha agreed.

"Hey let's order some chicken or something." Kagome said as she put the menu down.

"Yes, let's go that. 'Popeye's'?" Koga asked.

"Sounds good to me." Kagome said as she picked up the phone book and looked up popeyes to leave an order. "Who wants to go get it?" Kagome asked but nobody answered. "It's being delivered down in the lobby." She told them.

"Oh ok." Sango smiled.

"Damn...lazy bunch of people." Kagome smirked.

"Ya...that about covers it." Miroku said as he sat at one of the chairs at the table.

"How about a game of cards?" Koga asked after looking through the drawer next to the phone.

"I'm in." Sango said as she took a seat next to Miroku at the table.

"I'll watch cause i'm going to go down and get the food soon." Kagome said.

"I'll play." Inuyasha said as he sat. "What are we playing?" He asked.

"Poker?" Koga asked.

"We have no money...it's kind of pointless when we don't bet money." Miroku said. "Unless...we could always play strip poker." Miroku grinned.

"Out of three guys and one girl?" Koga asked.

"Kagome?" Miroku grinned.

"I'm not playing strip poker." She said simply.

"Then i'm out of ideas." Miroku sighed.

"Go Fish?" Sango asked.

"Are you serious?" Miroku asked.

"Well ya'll arn't saying anything." Sango shrugged.

"BS?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sure." Koga shrugged as he dealt out the cards.

"I don't...know how to play BS." Sango told them.

"You just lay down the cards that your supposed and you can try to lie and hope no one catches you." Miroku explained.

"Ok...I can do this." Sango smirked.

They were half way into the game when Inuyasha's turn came up. He glarred over at Sango and lied down his cards.

"Four aces." He said as he lied down the last of his cards.

"BS!" Sango yelled.

"Nope, for once. There are four aces in there." Inuyasha smirked as he sat back with his arms crossed.

"Dammit." Sango mumbled as she picked up the stack of cards.

"Well maybe you should stop calling BS on me." Inuyasha told her.

"Shut up." Sango mumbled.

"Hey i'm going down to wait for the food now." Kagome laughed as she walked over to the door.

"Wait up, i'll go with you." Inuyasha said as he got up and grabbed a t-shirt and put it on.

"Ya your just running away! I would so beat you if you played again!" Sango yelled.

"Right, keep dreaming. I'm just to good." He smirked as he followed Kagome out.

"Whatever!" Sango yelled before he was gone.

"You sure are cocky." Kagome laughed.

"No I am confident." He smirked.

"Same difference." She shrugged.

"No, there's a difference trust me." He told her as they walked into the elevator.

"Ya sure." She said as she pushed the button to the bottom floor. They were quiet until they reached the bottom floor and they walked into the lobby and sat down on one of the couches out there. "Can I ask you something?"

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"Why did you and the others look at me wierd when you found out my last name?" She asked curiously.

"Oh...uhh...it's probably nothing. They just need help." Inuyasha shrugged.

"Inuyasha you looked at me wierdly too." She told him. He looked down trying not to look her in the eyes.

"I don't know. I guess we just heard your name before." He told her.

"Can you tell me how?" She asked him.

"I don't think so. Listen i'm going to go back up." He said as he stood up.

"Wait! How do you know my name? Your hiding something." She told him as she pulled him to sit back down next to her.

"Kagome...I don't think yo-..." He started.

"You don't know what I think. Why don't you just tell me. Is it something that bad?" She asked him.

"You really want to know?" He asked her. She nodded and he finally looked up at her. "Your...we know your dad." He told her. She looked at him wide eyed not knowing what to say. He sighed and looked back down knowing he shouldn't have told her. "Your dad was in the same gang we were in. He was one of the best you know..." He said.

"But your..." She started but stopped while trying to figure out everything.

"He looked after us. He was older, we know. That's how long ago we were in the gang. He didn't like that we were involved in a gang but when he couldn't persuede us to leave he just watched out for us." Inuyasha explained.

"That's not...that's not true. He was never in a gang." Kagome told him. Inuyasha looked up at her and nodded. She looked so confused, she didn't know he was in a gang and he felt bad to have to be the one to tell her.

"Ya...he was. He always said we were always going to be safe cause he had a wonderful family to go home to so he wouldn't die. He was always so sure of himself." Inuyasha explained. "Your dad was always there for us, he was the one who persueded Sango and Shippo to quit but me, Miroku and Koga were to hard headed and we stayed and wanted to fight along side with him. He's the reason we worked so hard to get so good at what we do. Your dad wasn't bad or anything for being in a gang and all." Inuyasha told her.

"I know but..." Kagome started and looked at the floor. She held her necklace in her hand that she always wore. She didn't know what to say to this. All this time she was told other things and finally she hears the truth from a guy that she had recently met. He moved her hand and held the jewel that was on her necklace.

"The Shikon Jewel, he was intrusted with this. He never wore it though, he always said that the person who wore it should be as beautiful as the jewel itself. Hmm...how right he was." He told her. She blushed and looked up at him. He could see the unshed tears in her eyes that were threatening to fall.

"The shikon jewel? I thought it had dissapeared a long time ago?" She asked him.

"It did but it reappeared when the most powerful miko was born. Your dad kept it safe until that miko was old enough to protect it." He told her. "I guess he thought you were old enough."

"What?" She asked as she looked at him in surprise. "What do you mean me?" She asked him. "I'm not a miko."

"Yes you are...you've just never had to use your powers. The shikon jewel is a legend, it was always said that it would reappear when the most powerful miko was born and your dad kept it safe for you until he thought you could handle it. He died before he could tell you about it." He told her. She shook her head as tears began to fall.

"No he didn't. There's this story my mom used to tell me when I was little. About a priestess. She said my dad left the story just for me. I never thought it was real." She said trying to wipe away her tears. Inuyasha pulled her into a hug and patted her back. "It's not fair." She whispered.

"I know. It's ok." He told her then looked up to see their food had arrived. "Come on." He told her as he got up and got out his wallet.

"Oh ya, I would've fogotten to bring money." She said as she wiped away her tears. He held his hand out to her and she took it as they walked over. He was surprised when she didn't let go of his hand. He paid for the food and looked as they guy left the hotel and noticed how dark it was getting since they been down. His eyes widened and he froze when he felt himself pulsate.

"Tonight's the new moon?" He asked quickly.

"Uhh...I think so...why?" Kagome asked when he seemed panicked.

"Shit!" He yelled and pulled her to the elevator and started cursing when the elevator was taking long.

"Inuyasha what's wrong?" She asked him. She looked at him worriedly but once the elevator door opened she was pulled in and he quickly pressed the button to close the doors. "Inuyasha?" She asked when he stood in the corner and was looking at the floor. She went wide eyed when his dog ears dissapeared and his hair turned black. She backed up to the other side of the elevator as she looked at him with a shocked expression.

"I-Inuyasha?" Kagome stuttered.

...tbc...

_**AUTHORS.NOTE.**_

**_AN:_** Ok you guys i'm sorry but I need to write the next chapter...i am soooo into this fic now. lol. I just want to write a little more. Sorry if you read my other fics but i'll be updating them once I get to where I want with this fic. lol. I am to into this fic now. lol. Ok well i hope you guys liked it.

_**PLEASE.REVIEW.**_

Bye for now!


	8. Ch8 Recording

**Careless Whisper**

**Disclaimer- **I do not own Inuyasha sadly, nor do I own the songs used in this fic...

**_NOTE.-_** You guys I got a long flame for my first chapter. It actually made me believe that my story sucked and I actually thought about taking it off of FanFiction (dot) Net but then I remembered that I have reviewers that do like my fic and I wanted to say **thank you so much for your support** it really means alot to me! **_THANK YOU! _**You guys made me decide i'll keep my fic up cause I have gotten good reviews and one just one flame shouldn't make me want to take it off.

Another thing...I dont know Kagome's dads name so i'm going to have to make up a name cause I don't think they ever talk about her dad in the show. So the name used in this fic isn't his real name.

_**.../...CHAPTER.8...\...**_

There's always that one person

That will always have your heart

You'll never see it coming

Cause you're blinded from the start

Know that you're that one for me

It's clear for everyone to see

Ooh baby ooh you'll always be my boo

_**MY.BOO. - USHER. FEATURING. ALICIA.KEYS.**_

**Ch.8 Recording **

_**RECAP.**_

"What?" She asked as she looked at him in surprise. "What do you mean me?" She asked him. "I'm not a miko."

"Yes you are...you've just never had to use your powers. The shikon jewel is a legend, it was always said that it would reappear when the most powerful miko was born and your dad kept it safe for you until he thought you could handle it. He died before he could tell you about it." He told her. She shook her head as tears began to fall.

"No he didn't. There's this story my mom used to tell me when I was little. About a priestess. She said my dad left the story just for me. I never thought it was real." She said trying to wipe away her tears. Inuyasha pulled her into a hug and patted her back. "It's not fair." She whispered.

"I know. It's ok." He told her then looked up to see their food had arrived. "Come on." He told her as he got up and got out his wallet.

"Oh ya, I wouldv'e fogotten to bring money." She said as she wiped away her tears. He held his hand out to her and she took it as they walked over. He was surprised when she didn't let go of his hand. He paid for the food and looked as they guy left the hotel and noticed how dark it was getting since they been down. His eyes widened and he froze when he felt himself pulsate.

"Tonight's the new moon?" He asked quickly.

"Uhh...I think so...why?" Kagome asked when he seemed panicked.

"Shit!" He yelled and pulled her to the elevator and started cursing when the elevator was taking long.

"Inuyasha what's wrong?" She asked him. She looked at him worriedly but once the elevator door opened she was pulled in and he quickly pressed the button to close the doors. "Inuyasha?" She asked when he stood in the corner and was looking at the floor. She went wide eyed when his ear dissapeared and his hair turned black. She backed up to the other side of the elevator as she looked at him with a shocked expression.

"I-Inuyasha?" Kagome stuttered.

_**END.RECAP.**_

"What...what happend?" Kagome asked as she looked at him wide eyed. "Inuyasha?"

He looked up at her and she gasped when she saw his once amber eyes were now a violet shade.

"I-Inuyasha? What happend to you?" Kagome asked as she brought her hand over her mouth from the shock of his change. He let himself slide down to the floor. He couldn't believe he had forgotten about the night he hated most. "Inuyasha! Are you ok!" She asked as she ran over to him.

"Ya...I forgot there was no moon tonight." He said quietly.

"I still don't get...what happend to you..." Kagome said hesitantly as she still looked at him with the same shocked expression.

"I'm human! What do you think happend to me?" He asked her. She jumped back when he raised his voice and got up to stand on the other side of the elevator.

"Sorry." She muttered as she looked down at the floor.

"No wait...I didn't mean to yell at you." He said as he got up and walked over to her. She looked up at him and still couldn't believe it was Inuyasha she was looking at. "I forgot there was no moon tonight." He repeated. "I'm just mad that I forgot." He told her.

"I-It's...ok...but...how did you turn human?" She asked.

"Every month when there's no moon I turn human cause i'm half demon." He sighed.

"So...the others know?" Kagome asked him as she kept looking at him still shocked.

"Ya they know...but I think i'm just going to bed when we get up there." He told her.

"Why? Arn't you hungry?" She asked him.

"No...don't worry, I just hate being human." He smirked at the fact that she was always worrying about others. "You go eat though." He told her and handed her the food as the elevator door opened and he walked out and went to the 'living room'. Kagome watched him walk away and then walked over to the 'dining room'.

"Yay it's here!" Sango said as she ran over to Kagome and took the box. "Where's Inuyasha?"

"Uhh...he went to bed." Kagome told her and walked past her to the table.

"Why?" Sango asked curiously. Miroku pointed outside.

"I think I know why." Miroku said.

"Oh..." Sango said and walked to the table and sat down. "He'll be fine." Sango assured. Koga was first to reach into the bag and brought out the chicken. Kagome reached in and got out a piece of chicken and sat down to eat it. She couldn't get her mind off of everything that happend while she was with Inuyasha downstairs. First she found out about her dad, then the shikon jewel and then Inuyasha turns human. She felt like she wanted to go and talk to Inuyasha but she had no reason to and she wouldn't know what to say.

"So what's up for tomorrow?" Miroku asked.

"I don't know. They said that the competition dosn't even start for a couple of days. We registered early. Apparently registration was from today till whatever the end date is." Sango shrugged.

"So we're stuck here for a while?" Koga asked. Sango nodded as she got her food. "Sounds good." He smirked.

"We should probably go get food so we can cook tomorrow instead of ordering out all the time." Sango said. "Just enough to last us a couple of days." Sango told them.

"Ya, we can go tomorrow morning." Miroku told her.

"Why don't we get money wired to us instead of doing all this?" Koga asked curiously.

"Who would we ask?" Sango asked him.

"Oh ya." He sighed. "Well i'm going to go with you to the store cause you guys keep buying nothing but junk food." Koga told them.

"Well excuse us for being on a budget." Sango muttered.

"If we're on a budget you shouldn't be buying all that. We'll see when we get to the store." Koga assured her.

"Whatever." Sango shrugged and looked over at Kagome. "Hey you sure are quiet." She told her.

"Oh sorry." Kagome said as she looked over at her. "Just tired."

"You can go to sleep if you want you know." Sango told her.

"Ya I think I will. I'll see you guys in the morning." Kagome said as she got up. "Good night." She told them and walked out and walked to the room. She lied on one of the two beds and fell asleep almost instantly.

The next morning she woke up and found a note next to her bed. She looked over at it but then closed her eyes not wanting to get up. She looked over the bed next to her's and saw it was un-made but no one was in it. She yawned as she sat up and grabbed the note. She looked at it a few minutes to tired to want to read it. She got off the bed and read the note.

_Morning,_

_Bout time you woke up. lol just kidding. Me, Miroku and Koga went to the store so we'll be back later. I've left you under the care of Inuyasha so hopefully your still alive when I come back. lol._

_Love ya, __Sango_

"I need a babysitter now?" Kagome asked tiredly. She slowly made her way to the bathroom and brushed her teeth then when she was done she grabbed a brush and started brushing her hair. Inuyasha walked into the bathroom and stood beside her as he was about to brush his teeth. "Your half demon again." She said out of surprise. He nodded as he put the tooth paste on his tooth brush. She laughed at how tired he looked. "Sango and the others left to the store. I guess we were still asleep so she left without us." She explained to him. He just nodded again. Once he was finished he slowly walked back out of the bathroom and went back into the 'living room' where he slept and sat on the couch. She got finished and followed him to the room and found him lying on the couch with his eyes closed. She saw his ear move when she walked over. "Are you just going to sleep all day?" She giggled. He nodded once again and didn't bother to open his eyes. She sighed and walked out of the room to find something to do.

She walked to the pool room and went out to the balcony and sat on one of the beach chairs. She sighed from how bored she was. She looked over at the door from the 'living room' as it opened and Inuyasha slowly made his way to the beach chair next to her and lied back on it and closed his eyes.

"Well thanks for the company I guess." She mumbled. He opened his eyes and glarred at her before closing his eyes again. "Why are you so tired?" She asked him.

"Didn't sleep last night." He said.

"So he speaks." She smirked when he finally spoke. He just shrugged. "I thought you went to sleep early?"

"Couldn't sleep." He told her with his eyes still closed.

"Oh...then i'll let you sleep." She laughed. He nodded and grabbed her hand that was on the arm of the chair and pulled her over to him. She was surprised when she ended up on top of him. He opened his eyes and saw her shocked expression and he brought his head up and kissed her. He was so glad to finally be able to taste her lips after trying for so long. Her heart was beating so fast it could have probably lept out of her chest and not to mention all those butterflies that always appeared seemed to multiply. She pulled away from him and looked at him with a shocked expression. "I-Inuyasha?" She asked. He slowly sat up with her in his lap before he leaned toward her and captured her lips with his own once again. He kissed her a few more times before parting from her just about an inch and he opened his eyes to look at her.

"You have no idea how long i've wanted to do that." He told her quietly. She still had a shocked expression on her face and she could feel her face burning from the intense blush on her face. "It wasn't a mistake this time." He told her before kissing her lightly.

"...but..." She started but didn't know what to say. She couldn't even calm her heart down and she didn't think the blush on her face would ever go away. She also figured the butterflies were going to be staying for a while. She didn't know what to do. She never thought Inuyasha liked her that way, ya she thought he tried kissing her before but she just figured...well...she actually didn't know what to think of that night. "...Inuyasha..." She started but still couldn't come up with anything to say. She knew she liked him but never thought about acting on it since she didn't think he liked her.

"Your not really a bitch." He told her referring to that day at the club when he had called her one. He leaned up and started nuzzling her neck. She never would have thought he could be that affectionate from how he normally acted.

"I...your not a jerk...either..." She said nervously. She had no idea why she was so nervous, maybe she was just afraid to admit to herself that she liked him too. He rubbed her back and she realized that calmed her down a bit. She took a deep breath hoping her heart would stop beating so fast or at least for the blush go away. She knew the butterflies weren't probably going away, they always came when she was around him it was just the type of effect he had on her. He lied back down on the chair with her still on top of him and she finally leaned down and kissed him on the lips. He was surprised at first thinking he wasn't going to be able to get her to calm down, he could tell she was so nervous. "Well your not a jerk all the time." She told him when she parted from him just long enough to say that. He wrapped his arms around her and returned the kiss. They both looked toward the 'living room' glass slide door when they heard a loud noise. "Who is that?" Kagome panicked and pulled away from him. She got up and stood against the outside brick wall and peaked in.

"Who is it?" Inuyasha asked as he sat up.

"Maid." Kagome whispered. Inuyasha went over to her and peaked in and saw the maid vacuuming.

"Come on." He said as he grabbed her hand and walked into the pool room with her following behind.

"W-Where are we going?" Kagome asked. She was still a little nervous but decided to go along with it cause she knew she liked him. She wondered what Sango would say...and the others.

"Let's get out of here while the maid is here. It feels wierd being in here when some lady we don't know is going through our stuff." Inuyasha told her. She laughed but followed him anyways. "Are you laughing at me?" He asked. She nodded and he smirked. "Your asking for it." He told her simply as they slowly crept out of the pool room. "Shh." He told her as they made their way to the elevator. He pressed the down button they watched the elevator door open then they heard the vacuum get louder as the door was opened and they hurried into the elevator and pressed the button to close the doors. "Now what was that? You were laughing at me?" He asked as he slowly walked to her and she backed up into the corner of the elevator.

"Maybe." She smirked and he brought his hand under her chin and lifted it as he leaned down and kissed her once again. He gave her one more light kiss before leaning back against the elevator wall with his arms around her. He let his eyes close as they waited. "Still tired?" She asked him and he nodded. She turned so her back was to him. "So...you really did try to kiss me on the ferry?" She asked and another blush formed over her cheeks. She figured she might as well ask cause it would bother her until she did.

"Maybe." He mumbled with a yawn.

"So what do you expect us to do while we wait for the maid to leave the room?" She asked him.

"Well sleep was my first choice but one I don't have anywhere to sleep and two you won't be quiet." He smirked.

"Ya well your the one who dragged me out of the room...or floor or whatever." She muttered.

"The maid will be gone soon. We'll just hang out down here for now then we can go back up and I can go to sleep." He told her.

"Your really tired huh?" She laughed.

"You have no idea how much I want to be asleep right now." He sighed and looked at the elevator doors as they opened.

"Come on." Kagome said as she pulled him by the hand out of the elevator. "Let's go get some breakfast or something." She told him as they walked over to the lounge.

"Can't you wait till the other come back with food?" He asked tiredly.

"Fine. Then what do we do?" She asked him as she stopped walking. He pushed her against the wall and rested his hands on her waist.

"This." He said as he leaned forward and captured her lips with his own. She was still surprised how he was acting, she never would have guessed he would be like this.

"...Inuyasha...maybe we should talk cause this is all kinda...sudden." Kagome blushed.

"...Sure." Inuyasha agreed.

"Let's go back up stairs." She told him as she led him to the elevator. Once they were in the elevator she sighed and looked down. "W-why did you...kiss me?" She asked. He smirked and brought his hand under her chin so she'd look at him.

"Cause your gorgeous...kind...sweet...and I finally had to have you." He said quietly between kisses. She could now feel her face heated from the blush on her face. He captured her lips once again and licked her lips for enterance and smirked when her lips parted for him. His kiss seemed to calm her down and she pulled away with a smirk.

"I guess I could live with that answer." She said and kissed him lightly.

"Well i'm glad then." He chuckled. "Are we going to just hang out in the elevator?" He asked.

"No why?" She asked.

"Cause if not we should probably get out." He told her. She looked toward the doors and saw them opened.

"Ya that would be good." She smiled and led him out of the elevator. "Maybe she's done in the room she was vacuuming." Kagome said as she walked over to the room and looked inside. "I wonder where she is."

"I don't know...maybe she won't come back in here." Inuyasha said as he led Kagome inside and sat on the couch. She sat beside him and grabbed the remote to the tv and turned the tv on.

She was surprised when she was pulled down. She looked at Inuyasha and he was lying down with his eyes already closed._ 'He really must have been tired.'_ She thought and lied down with him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him. Her back was to him since she was facing the tv, she decided to turn to the news and see what the weather was like where they were. After a while of not really paying attention to the tv she ended up falling asleep.

"Like I told you, you just want to buy junk food." Koga told Sango as they walked out of the elevator.

"Will you drop it already? We bought what you wanted too so give it a rest." Sango told him.

"Let's just make some breakfast, i'm starving." Miroku said as they walked into the 'dining room'.

"Fine, i'm going to go get Kagome. I wonder if she's still asleep." She said as she walked out of the room after putting some of the groceries down and walked to the room they slept in but found her bed empty. "Kagome?" She asked as she walked into the room. "Where is she..." She said to herself as she walked out of the room and went to go find Inuyasha. She walked into the room he had slept in that night in the 'living room' and was shocked to see him asleep with Kagome on the couch. She was so excited and had to keep in a scream. She didn't think Inuyasha was ever going to make his move. She rushed out of the room and went into the 'dining room'.

"Guys guys guys! Come here! Hurry! Be quiet though." Sango told them and walked out. Both guys looked at her oddly but followed her anyways. They walked into the 'living room' and saw Inuyasha lying with Kagome.

"What the-..." Miroku started but was stopped when Sango put her hand over his mouth. Both guys were surprised at what they saw. Sango walked over and flicked Inuyasha's ear. He opened his eyes to see Sango looking at him and just closed his eyes again. She glarred at him and pinched his arm. He opened his eyes and was about to yell at her but Sango pointed down at Kagome and pointed out she was still asleep. He glarred at her then saw the other two with her.

"What do you want?" He asked quietly.

"Is there something we should know?" Sango asked with a smirk as she stood there and the other two guys were standing beside her with grins on their faces.

"Yes." He told her. "I'm sleeping." He said and closed his eyes again. She glarred at him and pinched him harder. "Ow bitch, what the hell do you want!" Inuyasha whispered.

"Our little Inuyasha has finally grown up." Miroku smirked. Kagome yawned as she opened her eyes and saw everyone around them.

"Uhh...good morning." She blushed.

"Sorry we didn't mean to wake you." Sango apologized. "Well since your up anyways are you hungry? We're going to make some breakfast."

"...ok..." Kagome said and was surprised nobody had said anything about her lying down with Inuyasha. Sango walked out as she led the other two out of the room. "What was that about?" She asked.

"I don't know. They're insane." He said tiredly.

"I'm going to go help Sango. Why don't you just go back to sleep?" She asked him. He nodded and let go of his grip on her and she got up and walked out of the room. She walked into the 'dining room' where she found Sango. "Where are the other two?" She asked.

"Oh, I kicked them out. I don't really like all my food past well done." Sango said as they both laughed.

"Need some help?" Kagome asked as she walked over and helped take the food out of the bags.

"Sure." She smiled. "So what's up with you and Inuyasha?" Sango asked curiously. Kagome blushed and looked over at Sango.

"Some how I knew this was coming." She smiled shyly.

"What happend while we were gone?" Sango asked.

"I woke up to your letter, oh which by the way thanks, I actually didn't know I needed a babysitter." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Your welcome. Go on." Sango smirked. "I don't need to know your whole agenda just from when you and Inuyasha started getting...'along'." Sango laughed. Kagome glarred at her and sighed.

"I don't know...I was sitting outside on the balcony and Inuyasha had come out cause I had bothered him after he had went back to sleep and...It was wierd...cause he just grabbed my hand from the chair and pulled me over to him on the chair he was on and then all of a sudden he kisses me." Kagome explained with a blush. Somehow she felt like she could tell Sango anything, it seemed they were becoming really close friends.

"Aww...ok well?" Sango asked wanting to hear more. "How did you feel about that?" She asked as she turned the oven on and got a pan from one of the cabinets.

"How did I feel? Sheesh, I was freaking out. Then he told me he'd been wanting to kiss me and that it wasn't a mistake that time. Then he goes and tells me that i'm not really a bitch cause he called me one when we were having a meeting at the club." Kagome told her.

"Are you serious? Damn...expect Inuyasha to ruin a moment." Sango sighed.

"There wasn't really a moment yet." Kagome laughed. "I was still freaking out but I had calmed down after a bit then the maid came and started cleaning so we went downstairs but we didn't stay long cause I was still wierded out by how he was acting so I wanted to talk so we came back upstairs." Kagome explained.

"So ya'll are what? Like an item or something now? A couple? Are you going to tell me?" Sango asked when Kagome was laughing at how anxious Sango was to know. "Ok if you don't tell me i'm going to kill you and you know I will." Sango smirked.

"No you won't." Kagome smirked.

"Ya your right but tell me!" Sango told her.

"I guess so." Kagome shrugged and looked up at Sango.

"Bout time!" Sango smiled as she hugged Kagome. "Told you he liked you." Sango said as she walked back to the oven.

"Shut up." Kagome told her. Sango just stuck her tongue out at her. "What are you making?"

"I don't know. Just running the stove." Sango laughed.

"We're all going to starve." Kagome laughed when Sango glarred at her. "What did ya'll buy?"

"Chips, cokes, ham, cheese, bread, mayonaise." Sango listed off as she looked through one bag.

"What kind of breakfast are you expecting us to have?" Kagome asked.

"Well we have ramen too." Sango shrugged.

"What's in this bag?" Kagome asked as she walked to other bag.

"Koga's stuff." Sango sighed.

"Forget cooking, let's just order room service." Kagome laughed as she walked over to the phone. "I think it's just their dinner's that our nasty." She said as she picked up the menu and the phone. She looked at the menu for a minute before dialing room service. "Hi can I have five orders of pancakes, eggs and bacon with sausage on the side?" Kagome asked. "Sango what about to drink?"

"Orange juice?" Sango shrugged.

"And five glasses of orange juice." Kagome said into the phone. "Thank you." She said as she hung up the phone.

"Yay! We don't have to cook!" Sango laughed.

"Thank goodness." Kagome smirked. "Now what?"

"I don't know...we wait I guess." Sango sighed as she sat down at the table after turning the stove off. Kagome sat walked over and sat next to her.

"Well at least we don't have to make it ourselves." Kagome shrugged.

"Ya that's true...but i'm bored now." Sango sighed. "Oh ya! I want to show you something!" Sango told her and grabbed her hand as she pulled her out of the room into their bedroom. She got out the journal she was using and gave it to Kagome.

"What's this?" Kagome asked.

"The song i've been working on. I'm going to show Inuyasha later." Sango explained.

"Wow I like it." Kagome smiled as she read it. "You should enter this into the contest."

"That's what I want to do but I want you to sing it with Inuyasha." Sango told her.

"Why don't you sing it? You wrote it." Kagome told her.

"I know but I wrote it so you could sing it with Inuyasha." Sango smirked.

"Well I guess I could..." Kagome shrugged.

"Yay! Hey I found out that everyone has to go down and record their music today if they want. They don't let you play on stage." Sango told her.

"They don't!" Kagome asked. "So...I have to stand on stage by myself!"

"Uhh...we'll be right there backstage when you go so we'll be close." Sango assured her.

"Ya...I guess that's ok. You better be there." Kagome told her. Sango laughed and nodded.

"I will don't worry." She assured her. They both got up when there was a knock at the front door. They got up and walked out of the room as Miroku opened the front door.

"Ya'll ordered room service?" Koga asked.

"Yup...didn't know what to make." Sango shrugged. Both girls walked into the 'dining room' after taking the cart from the guy and left the boys to tip him. They started setting it out on the table as they waited for the boys.

"NO YOU FUCKING BASTARD THAT WAS A FOUL!" They heard one of the guys yell.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked Sango.

"Uhh...maybe the game is on." She shrugged. Inuyasha walked into the 'dining room' after glarring down the hall. "Morning, bout time you woke up." Sango told him.

"Ya like anyone can sleep with them yelling like maniacs." Inuyasha mumbled as he sat down at the table.

"Well we have food if your hungry. You didn't eat last night so i'm sure you are." Sango told him.

"We have to record the music today for the songs." Kagome told him as she placed some food on the table. He grabbed her arm and pulled her into his lap.

"Awww such a cute couple." Sango said and laughed when Inuyasha glarred at her before kissing Kagome. She was starting to like when he'd kiss her. "Ok none of that at the table are you trying to make me sick?" Sango teased.

"If it'll get you to shut up." Inuyasha told her.

"Well it won't." Sango said. Kagome got up and sat in the chair next to his.

"Are they even coming?" Kagome asked when Miroku and Koga hadn't showed up yet.

"Ya...on commercials probably. Let's just eat without them. I'm surprised your not watching the game Inuyasha." Sango told him.

"It's on!" He asked.

"Uhh...ya...that's what their doing." Sango told him.

"Hey i'd love to join ya'll but...i'll be back in a bit." He said rushing out to the other room.

"Well...looks like it's just you and me." Kagome shrugged.

"Guess so." Sango agreed as they started eating.

"When do we have to record?" Kagome asked.

"We'll have to go down to the lobby and find out." Sango told her.

"Well let's hurry and so we can go find out." Kagome smirked.

"Good idea." Sango told her. "It seems Inuyasha really does like you. Just hope he dosn't turn out like Miroku." Sango rolled her eyes. Kagome laughed and nodded. They finished their breakfast and Sango waited for Kagome to change and they went downstairs to the front desk.

"Hi, do you know when they are recording for the contest?" Kagome asked the lady behind the counter.

"You can make an appointment for a session to record today if you want." She told them.

"Great what times are free?" Sango asked.

"You can take the session in an hour and theres also one free for seven o'clock tonight." She told them as she looked it up on her computer.

"...We'll take the one in an hour." Sango told her.

"Ok, what's your name?" She asked.

"Sango Houko." She told her.

"Alright, just go to the studio room in an hour which is toward the back." She told them.

"Thank you." Kagome smiled as her and Sango walked back to the elevator. "Don't we need to practice?" She asked.

"No as long as they can read the music." Sango shrugged. They waited in the elevator till they were back upstairs and exited the elevator and wondered what was going on inside when they heard yelling from inside. Sango grabbed the door knob and opened it and all three guys were on the floor in the hallway. "What the hell are you guys doing?" Sango asked.

"Koga has the remote!" Miroku yelled.

"That game is fucked up!" Koga yelled as he tried to keep the remote from them but couldn't get Inuyasha off of him or Miroku to let go of his arm.

"That's just cause your team sucks!" Inuyasha yelled.

"There are other tv's guys!" Sango yelled at them.

"No you havn't seen what happens to that tv in there." Miroku told her. Sango walked over and took the remote from Koga and crossed her arms.

"You guys act like children." Sango told them.

"Get her!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Here Kagome run." Sango said and handed her the remote.

"What!" She asked.

"Run!" Sango told her and she ran around them as they got up and ran into the bedroom they used then ran out as she ran to the balcony. Everyone followed her out and she held the remote over the edge of the balcony.

"Touch me and it falls." Kagome smirked.

"No!" The guys all yelled. Sango walked over next to Kagome and crossed her arms.

"I think you guys need to watch something else. Your to caught up in that game." Sango told them.

"Inuyasha get the remote from her." Koga told him.

"Are you crazy? She'll drop it." He told him.

"Well if Koga goes and locks all the doors, i'll take care of Sango and Inuyasha can get the remote from Kagome and if Kagome drops it we can just kill Inuyasha." Miroku whispered to them.

"Asshole." Inuyasha muttered.

"Just don't let her drop it." Koga told him.

"Whatever, you go block the doors that don't lock and hold them closed if they try to escape." Inuyasha told Koga.

"On it." Koga said as he walked back inside and started closing the doors but stayed in the hallway as he guarded the pool room door.

"Sweetheart, we would watch somthing else it's just this is a very important game." Miroku told Sango.

"Ya...right..." Sango said shaking her head. He slowly started walking over to her. Kagome placed a remote on the edge of the balcony and walked inside and locked the door as she walked in. Inuyasha grabbed the remote then looked how small it was.

"This isn't the remote." He said.

"Inuyasha you dumbass go get it!" Miroku yelled at him. Inuyasha ran into the pool room and banged on the door.

"Koga it's me!" He yelled.

Kagome double checked to make sure the sliding glass door was locked and then locked the other door from the inside.

"Kagome! They're coming!" Sango yelled from outside and ran after Inuyasha with Miroku following her. Kagome just decided to take a seat on the couch and try to see what they meant what the tv does.

"Hmm...maybe this is it." She said and pushed the button 'full screen' and a cabinet opened showing the huge screen. "...wow..." She said and turned the tv on and saw the game was ending. She shrugged and walked over to the door and unlocked it but was surprised when Inuyasha opened it and pushed her back to the couch. "Here." She said handing him the phone. "It's over." She told him.

He looked up at the tv and watched the last of the game. "That's twenty dollars!" Inuyasha yelled. "Your sly one though huh?" He asked and turned to Kagome. "This isn't even the remote." He said holding it up so she could see it.

"Well imagine that." She shrugged. "I thought it was." She said as the other two guys ran in.

"Dammit." Koga muttered.

"Hey we have to go downstairs and record the music for the songs. You guys better eat if your hungry and then change so we can head down there. We have an appointment." Sango explained as she walked into the room.

The guys turned channels to see if anything else was on.

"In other words get your ass in there and eat breakfast so we can get ready and go!" Sango ordered. Miroku dropped the remote and him and Koga walked out of the room. "Go Inuyasha."

"Alright, i'm going." He said as he got up and walked out of the room.

"Come let's get ready." Sango said as they went into their room.

The girls got ready and waited for the guys to finish eating and change.

"Damn I feel like i'm in boot camp or something." Inuyasha said as he glarred at Sango.

"If you want I can make it really feel like boot camp." She told him.

"Let's just go." Kagome told her.

"Sure, I have the music." Sango said as they walked into the elevator.

"Damn I can't wait till we go home." Koga sighed.

"Same here." Kagome agreed.

"Ya, is there anyway we can get to hong kong faster?" Sango asked.

"Well we could always take a plane or a train but I doubt we have enough for either. Even if we win." Inuyasha told them.

"We need money bad you guys." Sango sighed.

"Well we just have to win this thing." Kagome shrugged with a smile.

"We can do this." Inuyasha said wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"You better." Miroku told him. They exited the elevator once the doors opened and followed the main hallway all the way to the end.

"So...which door is it?" Koga asked as they looked at the four doors at the end of the hallway.

"Pick one?" Miroku asked but looked at the door that opened as a guy came out.

"Sango Houko?" The guys asked.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Recording is right here." He told them. "You can have ten minutes to practice."

"Alright, thank you." Sango said as they walked in.

"Wow look at all this." Koga said as he saw all the instruments in the room.

"You know what...I think we should make this fun." Kagome smirked as she looked at all the instruments.

"How do you mean?" Sango asked.

"What song are we doing first?" She asked.

"Let's do yours first." Inuyasha told her.

"Right." She said and glarred at him. "Fine. Miroku do you think you can play the piano?" She asked him.

"Sure." Miroku said as he went over to the piano.

"Here's the music." Sango said as she walked over to him and placed it on the shelf for sheet music over the keyboard.

"Who can play drums?" Kagome asked.

"Koga can." Sango told her.

"Koga do you think you could play for me?" Kagome asked him.

"Alright. What am I playing?" He asked.

"Umm...Just keep a beat and then change whatever you want when you want to go along with the music. Like do this beat." She said and tapped on the drum.

"Got it." He nodded.

"I'm recording back up right?" Sango asked.

"What? You record back up?" Kagome asked.

"Ya..." Sango said carefully.

"So i'm going to be on stage by myself?" She asked.

"Don't worry you can do it. We'll be back stage watching. Come on let's get this done." Sango told her.

"Ok fine." Kagome sighed. "Inuyasha can you play guitar?" She asked him.

"Sure I can do that." He said as he picked up a guitar and put the strap over his head. "But what am I playing?" He asked.

"...play...whatever you want. Just keep a beat most of the time. Do the same as I told Koga to do." Kagome told him. "Maybe play sumthn like this and keep it at a beat." She told him as she showed him on another guitar. "I'll be keeping a different beat." She told him.

"Are you sure you should be doing this?" Sango asked her.

"Well I figured they've all been playing instruments so they know what sounds good and this is just for fun. Let's try it out." Kagome told them. "Koga can you like start it out like by hitting the drum a few times or something?" She asked and he nodded.

"Are you going to sing?" Sango asked.

"No, i'm going to mouth it so you can sing back up." Kagome explained. Sango nodded and watched as Kagome played a small part on the guitar before nodding to Koga then Inuyasha after that. She looked at Miroku before looking at Sango to sing that one back up part before she began.

They finished practicing as the guy walked back into the room to check on them.

"That was great guys!" Kagome said excitedly. "Ok now we gotta do it again." She said. "Sorry."

"It's ok." Sango shrugged and looked over at the guy who entered. "We're ready to record our first song." she told him. He nodded and walked out and then they saw him in the next room behind the glass. He put up his fingers and brought each down one by one and they started when he brought his hand down.

They finally finished recording all their songs an hour and a half later.

"We only have three songs?" Sango asked.

"Four. Don't forget your song." Kagome told her.

"How many songs do we need?" Sango asked the guy who recorded.

"The contest lasts three days. One song per day. You need one more song for the young man if you want it to work. The girl has two songs plus the song she can sing with him but he needs one more song." The guy explained.

_'We have names...' _Kagome thought as he pointed to both her and Inuyasha when he was talking about them.

"What are we going to do?" Inuyasha asked Sango.

"Well...you have to song choices. I have one of your songs that you threw away a long time ago and another one I found cause I was looking through your old journal cause I found it in the van under the front seat." Sango explained.

"What song's are they?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"The one you made about high school and the one you wrote that you threw away." Sango said quietly. She got out the journal she brought and pulled out both papers.

"You kept this?" He asked as he looked it over. "These are bad...that's why I threw it out." Inuyasha told her.

"They're not bad!" Sango told her.

"I saw...the one you threw out. Sango showed it to me. It's good, you shouldn't have thrown it out. I like it." Kagome shrugged.

"I like them too, which is why I kept them hoping to get you to sing it again." Sango explained to him.

"They're good. Just sing one so we can go back up." Koga told him getting irritated from just standing there.

"Fine! Koga your drums, you remember this song." Inuyasha explained then he looked over at Kagome.

"I can read music." She told him.

"What? I thought you couldn't?" Sango asked her.

"I couldn't...I had forgotten but watching you do it I kinda picked it up. I guess I remembered. I just hadn't delt with music in so long." Kagome explained with a shrug. Sango smirked and nodded.

"Alright then." Sango smiled.

"Good ok, you read from here then. Your second guitar, you think you can play it?" Inuyasha asked her. She looked it over and nodded.

"I think so." She smiled.

"Koga you remember this song right?" Inuyasha asked him.

"How can I forget it? We played it so many times all those years ago." Koga chuckled and got ready. "On your cue."

Inuyasha nodded and Kagome waited for Inuyasha to start before she started it. Sango stood on the side as she watched. Inuyasha was surprised he remembered the song as if he had played it just yesterday. He used to love this song, this was the song he wrote that gave him hope. Then all hope was lost after one horrible day. It seemed the song wasn't the only thing that returned to his memory...the memories had returned also. Those memories that had made him throw the song out.

_**FLASHBACK.**_

_"Naraku is strong but we can beat him right?" A fourteen year old Inuyasha asked. _

_"Of course we can and if we don't beat him today there will always be another day. One of us will beat him. He's terrorized way to many people and it's time to bring an end to it." Tamashii Higurashi said as he stood next to Inuyasha while they headed toward the place where they were sent on a mission._

_"And if we die?" Inuyasha asked._

_"We're not going to die. We both have families to go home to that care about us. Same as the others." Tamashii explained._

_"This is going to be one hell of a fight." Inuyasha sighed._

_"Watch your language. You may be in a gang but that dosn't give you the right to talk like that. Yes this will be an intense fight but we'll pull through, don't you worry. Every day is a new day and each day that comes gives you another chance at life and after what i've put myself through I should be lucky to have as many chances as i've gotten." Tamashii said. "Oh whoops." He said when he dropped a necklace and watched Inuyasha bend over and pick it up. "Hey wow it didn't burn you. You must have one hell of a future with it or something." Tamashii smirked. _

_"The Shikon Jewel?" Inuyasha asked. "You still have it? I thought you were supposed to keep it for the priestess and give it to her?"_

_"Ya...I know she's ready. I'm just not ready to let her have it yet...cause it will mean that she has to hear about everything. It's just a father thing. It's hard for father's to tell their children about all the bad things out there. You wouldn't know yet Inuyasha. I just want to hold onto my memories of when I could be with her without bad things happening. Even if she was so young. I know I should have given it to her by now, i'm just not ready. She's my only baby girl. I still have my son, luckily he's still young." Tamashii explained. "I'll tell you what, why don't you hold onto the necklace. For good luck. It should keep you safe since it seems to sense something in you." He told him._

_"Why would it burn me?" Inuyasha asked._

_"It's pure good. The only people who can hold it are one's who are pure hearted. Being half demon should have automatically made it burn you but like I said it probably can sense something in you." He explained to him._

_"If it keeps people safe then shouldn't you hold it? Your supposed to be the one protecting it." Inuyasha told him._

_"Your the one that it needs to protect now. Koga and Miroku are both safe doing something else, why they sent you to come i'll never know. I just want to make sure you make it out of this." Tamashii said._

_"I'm the best, that's why they sent me. You would never be able to do this without me." Inuyasha smirked. _

_"Maybe so, but your to young." Tamashii chuckled. Inuyasha looked at the jewel in his hand. _

_"I'm not to young...Is the priestess really that good?" Inuyasha asked._

_"Of course she is. She just dosn't know it yet. The only reason the jewel came back to existence is because she's the-..."_

_"The most powerful miko, yes you told me already." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. _

_"You'll see for yourself one day. You'll probably be the one to give her the necklace, just ask her mother if you can visit her." Tamashii shrugged. "She'll be happy to have company. She loves to meet people. She's so beautiful too but that could also be the part of me that's her father saying that. You'd have to judge for yourself. After this battle I want you to return it to her. She deserves to finally have it. She's a little angel and you'll be able to see what has made it worth while for me to go home to. My family is what keeps me going, there is something inside us all that keeps us going...I know there's someone that is out there that keeps you going too. You may not even know the person yet but it's your destiny to meet that person that will be worth it to keep going."_

_"Ya enough with the mushy stuff, I hear you, you think she's pretty and you say she's kind and all that but no one is actually like that." Inuyasha told him._

_"Yes there is. You just don't know yet Inuyasha...you just don't know." He chuckled. "Your a stubborn one. You may be to stubborn to find the one who you say isn't that way but your destiny will find you if you don't find it. It could be anyone, it could even be a guy." He laughed._

_"Your messed up in the head. I'm not going to be gay! That's fucked up." Inuyasha said out of disgust. Tamashii glarred at him. "...that's disgusting." He corrected himself. Tamashii just laughed again and ruffled Inuyasha's hair. "I'm not as young as you think I am you know. I'm fourteen!"_

_"I know, your about the same age as my daughter but when you have kids, children are children no matter how old they are. It dosn't matter how old you are, your still just a kid." He chuckled at Inuyasha's stubborness._

_**END.FLASHBACK.**_

Inuyasha sighed as he continued playing the song. He had figured out after the battle that Tamashii knew he probably wouldn't make it out of that battle alive. _'He'd rather save my life then to live out his.' _Inuyasha thought. That was why he entrusted him with the jewel but when he delivered the jewel to the shrine he never asked to see the young priestess. He just left the jewel in their mailbox with a letter saying what had happend. He knew he should have spoken to the family about it instead of just leaving a letter but he didn't want to talk about it at all. He became closed off to everyone except for the people he already trusted. The same people that still stuck by his side no matter what. He'd came along way ever since that day, although he was still the same way. When he had finally started opening up to people he ended up getting hurt again. He was finally giving it another chance but it was different this time. Before he had second thoughts about trusting...he should have trusted his instincts. He didn't have any second thoughts this time. He believed this time it was worth it to give it another try.

He looked over at Kagome and she noticed him looking at her and she smiled at him. There _is_ someone like that and she had been around this whole time, yet he never bothered to go find her like he should have. He smirked when he realized it didn't matter cause she was there now. So maybe Tamashii didn't know it'd be his daughter who would be the one that Inuyasha would think could be described that way but he knew it would be someone special.

They finished the song and played it once more to record it. They had finally finished and the recorder came back to the room with Sango and Miroku who had left since they didn't have a part.

"That was great. We have your tapes now. We will be using them for the contest and then at the end they will give you an envelope with your tapes in it so you can take." The recording guy explained.

"Thank you sir." Sango said and shook his hand.

"Your welcome. That is all, I will be looking forward to seeing you guys perform. The music sounded great and I can't wait but that's all now so you can be on your way." He told them.

"Thank you, bye." Kagome said as she put the guitar down as the guy walked out of the room. "Let's go back upstairs."

"Yay! We're done!" Sango said as she walked out of the room followed by Miroku.

"Bout time too." Koga said as he walked out of the room.

"Come on Inuyasha." Kagome said as she grabbed his hand and led him to the door. "I like that song." She smiled.

"Ya? But that song is old and has no meaning to it." He told her.

"Your lying. You wouldn't have written it if it didn't have meaning. Besides, Sango told me you wrote it when you had hope about leaving this gang of yours. You just got to caught up." She told him.

"Sango is lying, she dosn't know. It's a stupid song." He told her. He knew he was the one lying but he didn't want to talk about it, especially not with her. It could hurt her more then it hurts him.

"Fine, but I still like it." Kagome said with a shrug. She knew he was lying but it probably be a good time to try and figure out what was bothering him. She felt like the more time she spent with him the more he began to grow on her. She was starting to like being around him alot. _'Inuyasha what's bothering you?' _She wondered with a sigh. They headed back upstairs and they all sat in the 'living room'. Inuyasha and Kagome were sitting next to each other on the couch and Sango was sitting in Miroku's lap on a small comforted chair and Koga sat on the rocking chair.

They had eaten then went to the 'living room' to sit and talk. They had ended up watching tv for a while before anyone had actually began talking.

"I think we should keep it a surprise...like don't let anyone hear the songs until the nights of the contests." Sango said.

"Ya that should be fun." Kagome agreed. She sighed and crossed her arms as she sat beside Inuyasha. He had been zoning out alot it seemed. She didn't know what to do so she figured she should just give him space for a while.

"That took longer then I thought it would." Koga said.

"Well I had fun. I havn't been able to play guitar in a while." Kagome smiled.

"Ya your right Kagome, it was fun." Miroku nodded with a smile.

"Yup. I couldn't believe that when you had everyone change the music to your song that it actually sounded good." Sango laughed.

"It did sound good." Koga smirked. Inuyasha just sat there with his arms crossed as he watched them talking.

"We did stay late though, can you believe it's already this late? I didn't know it would take so long just to record a few songs." Kagome sighed.

"I'm actually kinda tired. Played BS for to long." Sango yawned.

"You were playing again?" Kagome laughed.

"Yes, I wanted to win!" Sango smirked.

"She kept us up for so long, I don't know how many times we played." Koga rolled his eyes.

"Sleep actually sounds pretty good right now." Miroku said.

"Ya i'm going to bed. Good night." Sango said as she got up.

"I'm going too. See you guys in the morning." Kagome said as she got up and followed Sango out of the room. Inuyasha looked up and saw Kagome walk out and realized he hadn't said much to her ever since they finished recording.

"You know Inuyasha, you can pull out a bed in this couch." Miroku said as he got up.

"Ok." Inuyasha said simply.

"Night." He said as he walked out.

"Ya, later." Koga said and walked out of the room.

_**GIRL'S.ROOM.**_

"What's up with you and Inuyasha? You havn't said anything to him in a while." Sango said as she jumped on her bed and lied on her stomach so she was facing the tv. Kagome tossed her the remote and shrugged.

"I don't know. He's just kind of...out of it. I don't know what's wrong with him." She sighed.

"Damn girl, first he's all over you and then you are sitting a couple of inches away from him all in one day." Sango said.

"I keep thinking it had to do with us bringing up the song. Maybe it made him mad or something." Kagome shrugged.

"I have no clue, he'll come around." Sango said and finally decided to just turn off the tv and got up to lie back on her bed. "I'm going to sleep." Sango told her.

"Night."

"Good night." Sango said tiredly. Kagome lied down in her bed and decided to just go to sleep. She would just find out everything the next day.

Inuyasha was now lying down on the pull out bed. Ever since they played that song he couldn't get his mind off those certain memories. He remembered the look on Naraku's face after he had killed Tamashii. Naraku was actually trying to kill both Inuyasha and Tamashii but some how the jewel had formed a barrier around his body. Tamashii was so worried about Inuyasha's life that he didn't care what happend to himself.

Inuyasha sighed and let himself finally decided to go to sleep, after many attempts he finally fell asleep. Hours after he had fallen asleep he groaned when he was awoken by a siren outside. He got up and looked outside to see the sun would be coming up soon. He smirked and walked out of the room and carefully crept into the room the girl's were sleeping in making sure he wouldn't wake up Sango.

"Kagome." He whispered as he gently pushed her.

"Hm?" She asked still half asleep, she didn't even know who was talking to her.

"Come with me for a bit." He told her. She nodded but didn't move. He rolled his eyes and shrugged. He figured her nodding was an answer too. He carefully picked her up with her blanket still around her and carried her out of the room. He walked out onto the balcony and sat on one of the chairs. "Kagome." He said and gently pushed her again. She finally got tired of being bothered and opened her eyes.

"...Inuyasha?" She asked when she finally awoke. "What do you want?" She asked as she closed her eyes. She opened her eyes again when she realized what she had seen. "What are we doing outside?" She asked and pulled the covers over her more when the wind blew a bit. "It's still dark." She told him then realized she was sitting in his lap and blushed.

"I know, but not for long." He told her. "And i'm sorry if I seemed to ignore you."

"It's ok, it dosn't matter." Kagome shrugged.

"Yes it does. I don't want to be like that with you. I want to be with you...and not make you think other wise." He whispered as he began nuzzling her neck.

_'Why is he all of a sudden being affectionate again?' _She thought as the butterflies returned and her heart began beating at a rapid pace. She felt him grab her necklace and she looked down.

"Do you remember how you got this?" He asked. He was curious about what had happend after he had left them the necklace.

"Uhh...ya...my mom gave it to me." She told him carefully.

"What did she tell you?" He asked.

"She told me that my dad wanted me to have it and that I was supposed to take care of it. I didn't want my brother to be sad that I had gotten something left from my dad so I told him I had bought it at the mall." She explained as she looked down at the jewel in Inuyasha's hand. "Why are we talking about this?" She asked curiously.

"I was just wondering." He told her. "The sun's rising." He told her as he looked off into the horizon. She turned to look and rested her head on his chest as she watched the sun come up. "Your going to do great at the contest." He said quietly. She looked up at him and sighed.

"I don't know...it's getting so close and i'm getting so nervous. I havn't sang in public in so long." She told him.

"Don't worry you'll do fine." He said before giving her a light kiss on the lips. "Oh hey I forgot to tell you, Rin called a day or two ago." Inuyasha told her.

"Thanks for telling me." She said sarcastically.

"No problem." He chuckled. She sighed and lied her head on his chest once again. She really liked being near him now but it was so wierd how he had that type of effect on her so fast.

...tbc...

_**AUTHOR.NOTE.**_

**_AN:_** I hope you liked it! I hope it was ok. I kinda had some problems with this chapter...kept getting stuck. But i'm on to the next chapter! lol. I love typing this fic. I havn't given up on my other fics though! Thanks for reading!

_**PLEASE.REVIEW.**_

Bye for now!


	9. Ch9 The Contest

**Careless Whisper**

**Disclaimer- **I don't own Inuyasha or anyone in that show and I do not own the songs used in this fic. On to the fic! lol.

_**...CHAPTER.9...**_

I  
Can't  
See  
You being with no one else  
But  
Me  
Baby I  
Can't even stand  
thinking bout you touching another man

_**I.CAN'T. - LYFE.**_

**Ch.9 The Contest**

_**RECAP.**_

"I know, but not for long." He told her. "And i'm sorry if I seemed to ignore you."

"It's ok, it dosn't matter." Kagome shrugged.

"Yes it does. I don't want to be like that with you. I want to be with you...and not make you think other wise." He whispered as he began nuzzling her neck.

_'Why is he all of a sudden being affectionate again?' _She thought as the butterflies returned and her heart began beating at a rapid pace. She felt him grab her necklace and she looked down.

"Do you remember how you got this?" He asked. He was curious about what had happend after he had left them the necklace.

"Uhh...ya...my mom gave it to me." She told him carefully.

"What did she tell you?" He asked.

"She told me that my dad wanted me to have it and that I was supposed to take care of it. I didn't want my brother to be sad that I had gotten something left from my dad so I told him I had bought it at the mall." She explained as she looked down at the jewel in Inuyasha's hand. "Why are we talking about this?" She asked curiously.

"I was just wondering." He told her. "The sun's rising." He told her as he looked off into the horizon. She turned to look and rested her head on his chest as she watched the sun come up. "Your going to do great at the contest." He said quietly. She looked up at him and sighed.

"I don't know...it's getting so close and i'm getting so nervous. I havn't sang in public in so long." She told him.

"Don't worry you'll do fine." He said before giving her a light kiss on the lips. "Oh hey I forgot to tell you, Rin called a day or two ago." Inuyasha told her.

"Thanks for telling me." She said sarcastically.

"No problem." He chuckled. She sighed and lied her head on his chest once again. She really liked being near him now but it was so wierd how he had that type of effect on her so fast.

_**END.RECAP.**_

_**TWO.DAYS.LATER.**_

"Today's the day!" Sango said excitedly.

"Ya..." Kagome said nervously as she stood backstage with Inuyasha and Sango. Sango had came over to wish them good luck.

"Don't worry you can do it. We have to do this in the next few days too." Sango told her.

"I don't think that's what she needs to hear right now." Inuyasha told Sangoas hewalked over to Kagome.

"What an excellent performance! The next performer will be singing a song called 'Falls on me'." They heard the guy say over the microphone. One of the people that were hosting the contest ran back stage and handed Inuyasha a microphone.

"Hey Kagome, don't worry about it. You'll do great." Inuyasha said and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Here he is, Inuyasha Kappei!" The guy said and walked off the stage.

"Good luck." Sango told him as he walked out there. "Hey I have to go back to the other's but you'll do great. Don't worry about it. Good luck!" Sango said before walking behind the curtains to the audience. Kagome watched as the music began.

"You see me hanging round

starting to swear about this black hole of a dark field

and silently within hands touchin skin sharp

breaks my disease and i can breath" Inuyasha started. He looked over at Kagome as he started the next verse.

"and all of your ways

all you dream falls on me

it falls on me

and your beautiful sky

the light you breath

falls on me

it falls on me ahha" He sang while looking straight at her but turned back before he sang the next verse. Kagome was blushing as she listened and looked back at him. Once again her heart was beating at a rapid speed and those butterflies had flown back into her stomach.

"I feel like a pain

it draws me in again

sqaushes all my worst of me

darkness in my veins

I never could explain

and I wonder if you have ever seen

and still believe

and all of your ways

and all that you dream

falls on me

it falls on me

and your beautiful sky

the light you breath

falls on me

it falls on me" He sang into the microphone and looked through the audience.

"Am I that strong

to carry on

have I changed your life

have I changed my world

could you save me ahhhhha" He sang more loudly as he looked over at the judges then over at Kagome once more.

"and all of your ways

all you dream

falls on me

it falls on me

and you beautiful sky

the light you breath

falls on me

it falls on me

and all of your ways

all you dream falls on me

it falls on me

and your beautiful sky

the light you breath

falls on me

it falls on me...

ahhhhaha yeaaa ahhhah yea" He smiled as he sang the rest. He had forgotten how much he liked singing, it would have been better if he could have played his guitar but this was ok too. He smirked once he was finished as the audience cheered.

"Oh no...he's letting it get to his head." Sango said to Koga and Miroku with a smirk but cheered anyways.

Kagome smiled as she watched Inuyasha walk off stage, leaving the microphone and walked into the audience to sit next to Miroku and the others. She backed away from the curtain and took deep breaths trying to calm her nerves. The same guy who delivered the microphone to Inuyasha came backstage and handed it to Kagome.

"I'm next!" She panicked.

"Your the last person to sing." The guy shrugged. She sighedandclosed her eyes tightly. _'I have to do this, they all believe I can do this. I have to do this.' _She thought to herself.

"Our next singer will be singing a song called 'Supergirl', please welcome Kagome Higurashi!" The man announced. Kagome didn't move from her spot, she was so nervous. They waited a few minutes for her to go on stage but nothing happend.

"Do you think she got scared?" Sango asked. They went ahead and started her music anyways in hope she was on her way. The intro of the song played and Inuyasha was about to get up to go check on her but Sango stopped him when they heard her voice over the speaker.

"I'm Supergirl" Kagome sang from backstage and took one more deep breath before walking on stage.

"Sometimes I have dreams

I picture myself flying

Above the clouds

High in the sky

Conquering the world

With my magic piano

Never being scared

But then I realise" She sang forgetting about her nervousness and just decided to enjoy singing.

"I'm supergirl

And I'm here

To save the world

And I wanna know

Who's gonna save me?" She smirked.

"I'm supergirl

And I'm here to

Save the world

And I wanna know

Why I feel so alone" She sang as she walked back a little so she wasn't so close to the audience.

"Seems like a dream

But there's one thing missing

Nobody's here with me

(Here with me)

To share in all that

I've been given

I need someone

That's strong enough for me" She sang and looked down and smiled at her friends and then looked over at Inuyasha.

"I'm supergirl

And I'm here

To save the world

And I wanna know

Who's gonna save me?

I'm supergirl

And I'm here to

Save the world

And I wanna know

Why I feel so alone" She looked over at the judges and then around at the audience.

"Heeey ooooh" She brought the microphone away from her mouth a bit to get a better effect then brought it back for the next verse.

"I need someone

I won't stop till

I find the one

Who will start

Belonging in my life

I need someone

I won't stop till

I find the one

Who will start

Belonging in my liiife" She brought her hand to her heart and smiled.

"I'm supergirl

And I'm here to

Save the world

And I wanna know

Who's gonna save me,

(Who's gonna save me, Who's gonna save me)

I'm supergirl

And I'm here to

Save the world

And I wanna know

Why I feel so alone"

"I'm supergirl"

"I wanna know

Who's gonna save me,

I'm supergirl

And I'm here to

Save the world

And I wanna know...

Why I feel so alone"

"I'm supergirl"

"I wanna know

Who's gonna save me"

"I'm supergirl"

"And I'm here to

Save the world

And I wanna know...

Why I feel so alone" She finished and then all of a sudden felt nervous when she wasn't singing. She smiled as everyone cheered and slowly walked off stage after leaving the microphone on stage. Sango was the first one to run up to her.

"That was great! I thought you weren't going to do it at first." Sango told her.

"That's cause I freaked out. I thought I was going to have a heart attack when they said my name." Kagome said and put her hand up to her heart.

"But you did it! It was great!" Sango said as she hugged her. They both looked over at Koga as his cell phone rang. He held out his finger and had to walk backstage to be able to hear the person on the other line.

"You really did do great." Miroku told her. "I better go follow Koga before he gets lost." Miroku chuckled as he walked out following Koga.

"Ya you both did great." Sango smiled.

"Sango!" Miroku yelled from backstage.

"Uhh...i'll be right back." Sango said before walking backstage to find Miroku.

"Hey." Kagome blushed when Inuyasha walked up to her.

"Hey, you did so good. I knew you could do it." He smirked as he leaned forward and captured her lips with his own.

"Inuyasha!" Sango yelled as she ran out to them. "Oh...uhh...sorry..." Sango said when she saw them. Inuyasha pulled away and glarred at her.

"What?" He asked.

"...Sorry...but...Koga passed out..." Sango said carefully.

"What do you mean he passed out?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Well...he got an interesting call from Ayame..." She said hesitantly.

"What could have happend that made him pass out?" He asked as they walked backstage.

"Ayame is...she told Koga that she's pregnant." Sango finally said. Kagome knealed down next to Koga and looked at him.

"Ayame just found out, Koga told me before he passed out. It's a sure thing to think he was shocked." Miroku said as he looked down at him. Kagome picked up the cell phone that was dropped on the floor.

"What do we do?" Kagome asked them.

"Let's take him back to the room." Miroku told them.

"How?" Inuyasha asked. Sango and Miroku both looked at him. "I'm not carrying him." Inuyasha told them.

"Hey can someone go get a wet cloth?" Kagome asked.

"Uhh...sure..." Miroku said hesitantly before walking away with Sango following him.

"Never thought Koga would pass out from something like that." Inuyasha chuckled as he knelt down next to Kagome.

"He must love that girl Ayame...he probably never just expected it." Kagome told him.

"Ya but something like this?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well i'm sure if someone told you they were having your child, you'd probably freak out too." She said as she looked down at Koga.

"Maybe...but the last few times I was told that it didn't really bother me much." He smirked.

"What!" Kagome asked and looked at him.

"Relax! I'm just kidding!" He chuckled. She glarred at him and turned back to Koga. He groaned before opening his eyes and sitting up quickly. "Welcome back, we hear your going to be a father." Inuyasha smirked. Koga looked at him wide eyed. Kagome hugged Koga which surprised him a bit.

"Congratulations." She told him and he hesitantly hugged her back.

"...t-thanks..." Koga said hesitantly. _'...sh-she's pregnant?...What am I supposed to do? I have to...I have to go back.' _Koga thought nervously.

"Are you going to go back?" Kagome asked as she pulled away. He looked at her for a second before answering.

"Uhh...ya...I think so." Koga said as he slowly got up and held his hand out to Kagome.

"Why don't you sound excited? This is a big thing." Kagome told him as he helped her up.

"Cause he's more surprised then anything." Inuyasha told her. "Listen Koga, we all know you love Ayame. We have been your friends for a long time and Ayame has always been there for you, we can tell your in love with her so this is a good thing. Don't be afraid of something like this. This gives you a reason to be able to spend your life with Ayame. Isn't that what you want?" Inuyasha asked him. Koga nodded before giving him an odd look. Kagome looked over at Inuyasha with a sweet smile.

"Ya...but...let's stop with this...your freaking me out man. Never would of thought that Inuyasha Kappei had even one sensitive bone in his body." Koga said. Inuyasha glarred at him.

"I'm only helping and if you don't want to take it I can just beat your ass down and send you back to Tokyo myself." Inuyasha growled.

"There's the Inuyasha I know." Koga said and patted him on the back. "Well it's been fun but I have somewhere I gotta be. Kagome, I've loved being able to meet you and I can't wait till you come back to Tokyo so we can actually hang out." He said and hugged her once more. "Watch out for this guy, he has a bad temper on him." Koga smirked. Kagome laughed and hugged him back. Inuyasha crossed his arms with a growl.

"Ya it's going to be different without you and you know where the club is, when I get back I better see you there." She smiled.

"Oh you know it, it'll be hard to force myself away from you." Koga chuckled.

"Hey don't forget about Ayame...you know, the one who's having your baby." Inuyasha growled. Kagome laughed and looked over at him.

"He's just trying to make you mad." Kagome told him.

"And it's working." Koga told her and kissed her on the cheek then jumped back before Inuyasha could touch him. "You can't catch me, i'm way to fast for you mutt." Koga chuckled.

"You better watch it wolf." Inuyasha warned him. "You wouldn't want me to have to send Ayame a letter saying the father of her baby died from running his mouth." Inuyasha told him as Sango and Miroku returned.

"That would never happen, you can't kill me." Koga told him and crossed his arms.

"Goodness what is wrong with you two? Can't you behave for one minute?" Sango asked with a smile. "At least we know Koga is ok."

"Of course i'm ok. It's Inuyasha over here who's acting wierd." Koga said pointing to Inuyasha. "I think someone is trying to get extra points for playtime tonight." Koga nodded. Kagome could feel the heat that instantly rush to her face.

"WHAT! YOU FUCKING PERVERT!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran after Koga. Sango looked over at Koga with a shocked expression and then over at Miroku who was leaning against the wall trying to control his laughter and hit Miroku on the head to shut him up.

"I'm sorry...but...this time...it was...not...me." Miroku said as he sat on the floor laughing while holding his stomach.

"He always has to try and make Inuyasha mad." Sango sighed. "What did Inuyasha say that was so wierd?"

"He was saying how you all knew Koga loved Ayame and that he shouldn't be afraid cause this gives him a reason to spend his life with Ayame." Kagome shrugged. She knew she was blushing without even having to look in a mirror, she could feel the heat on her cheeks. She glarred at Sango when she started laughing.

"I'm sorry...ya he was just trying to make Inuyasha mad. He always does that, which is the reason Inuyasha never tries to be nice to Koga." Sango laughed.

"Never knew Koga had it in him." Miroku smirked before he started laughing again. Kagome rolled her eyes and decided to go back upstairs.

"Wait! Sorry. Ok i'll go up with you. We can leave Miroku on the floor." Sango said as she followed Kagome to the elevator. "But hey...you know you could go back with Koga. This isn't really something you should have to stay for." Sango told her.

"Oh...i'll think about it." Kagome said.

_**THE.NEXT.DAY.**_

"You should be glad, this is costing us." Inuyasha muttered as he stood next to Kagome with his arms crossed.

"I'm going to pay you back." Koga assured him as they waited for his plane to board passengers.

"He needs to be with Ayame right now." Sango told him.

"Ya whatever." Inuyasha mumbled.

"Hey girls we have to move it along, there's still the contest." Miroku told them.

"Fine, we'll see you when we get back Koga. I can't wait to see Ayame too." Sango said excitedly as she hugged Koga.

"Your right, you'll be seeing him soon. Why are you making it seem like your never going to see him again?" Inuyasha asked.

"Inuyasha shut up. Cause we want to." Sango stuck her tongue out at him.

"And i'll be telling Rin what's been going on and to call you." Koga assured Kagome.

"Thank you." Kagome smiled as she came next to give him a quick hug since Miroku was hurrying them.

"It's to bad your not coming with me." Koga told her.

"Ya well I decided I want to stay." Kagome shrugged. "It should be fun."

"Will all passengers board flight F56 to Tokyo, Japan." The loud speaker reported.

"Well i'll see you guys later." Koga said as he turned around.

"Hey Koga!" Inuyasha yelled as Koga stopped and turned to look at him. "Catch!" Inuyasha tossed a box to him. "Later." He waved. Koga looked down at the box oddly and waved bye.

"Uhh...bye." Koga said and turned around to board the plane.

"What was that?" Sango asked Inuyasha curiously as Inuyasha's cell phone rang a few minutes later.

"Hello?" Inuyasha asked.

"So it's just like that? Not even going to ask if I want to quit?" Koga asked. Inuyasha chuckled as he began to walk away followed by the others.

"No. It's exactly like that. You can't bother with it anymore and you know it. Your out Koga." Inuyasha smirked.

"Ya whatever, guess I better start jog hunting." Koga sighed and hung up.

"...well goodbye to you too." Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he slipped his cell phone back into his pocket.

"You took Koga out?" Miroku asked.

"Of course. He can't stay with a baby on the way. You guys have been planning to bail on me anyways." Inuyasha shrugged as they walked out of the airport.

"Not bail. Give you notice and then leave after trying to get you to quit too." Miroku corrected him.

"Feh. Same difference." Inuyasha said as they waited for a cab. "I'm not quitting."

"You will after a while." Sango smirked.

"Right..." Inuyasha said as a cab pulled up. They all got into the cab and told the driver where to go. got this. Don't worry. You did great last time, you'll do great this time too." Sango told Kagome.

"Ok...your the one who's making me nervous." Kagome laughed.

"Sorry. Well good luck." Sango laughed as she walked over to her seat.

"I get to go before you this time." Kagome told Inuyasha.

"How do you know?" He asked her.

"Shiro told me...well I actually asked him." Kagome told him.

"When did you talk to him?" Inuyasha asked.

"While you were talking to Sango." Kagome shrugged and looked over at Inuyasha who was sitting on a chair across from her.

"Did he come to talk to you or did you go and talk to him?" He asked her.

"I went to go ask him but I had Miroku go with me." Kagome told him.

"How about after we win this thing we all go out and get something to eat." Inuyasha told her.

"You sound so sure of yourself." Kagome told him.

"Well i'm looking at the best and i'm not to bad myself you know." Inuyasha smirked.

"Talk about cocky." Kagome giggled.

"Not cocky. Confident. I'm starving and we'll be here longer since they decided to combine the last two contest days together." Inuyasha sighed.

"You ate breakfast..." Kagome told him.

"Ya this morning, are you telling me that your not hungry?"

"...i'm not." Kagome shrugged and laughed when he rolled his eyes.

"You didn't even eat that much this morning." He told her.

"Well I wasn't hungry." She told him.

"No wonder your so small...you never eat." He said as he walked over and sat next to her. Contestants were starting to head backstage now.

"Shut up. I eat. I just don't pig out like you." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Your asking for it wench." He muttered.

"Don't call me that." She warned him and looked around as more people were entering. They sat there for a while once the contest had finally started. They stayed quiet as they listened to the other contestants take their turns. Finally Kagome had came up and Inuyasha wished her good luck with a quick kiss and she walked out on stage and began to sing as she walked out there.

"Can you forgive me again?

I don't know what I said

But I didn't mean to hurt you.

I heard the words come out

I felt like I would die

It hurt so much to hurt you

Then you look at me

You're not shouting anymore

You're silently broken." She closed her eyes as she brought her hand over her heart.

"I'd give anything now

to hear those words from you

Each time I say something I regret I cry "I don't want to lose you."

But somehow I know that you will never leave me, yeah." She opened her eyes as she shook her head as she got into the mood of the song but looked over to the back when Inuyasha had caught her eye. He had been watching her from backstage. She switched the microphone into her other hand and looked over at him.

"'Cause you were made for me

Somehow I'll make you see

How happy you make me

I can't live this life

Without you by my side

I need you to survive." She smiled and faced the front once again.

"So stay with me

You look in my eyes and I'm screaming inside that I'm sorry...

And you forgive me again

You're my one true friend

And I never meant to hurt you." She finished and after putting the microphone down as the crowd cheered she went backstage instead of going into the audience like she had done the day before.

"Told you, you could do it." Inuyasha smirked as she walked into his arms. He kissed her lightly on the lips as she smiled while looking up at him. "What?" He asked. She shook her head with the same smile.

"Nothing. Your up, go out there." She told him as she pulled away from him. He looked at her oddly as he walked on stage. He took the mic after a guy had introduced him and he began singing after the intro of the song had played.

"Fumbling his confidence  
And wondering why the world has passed him by  
Hoping that he's meant for more than arguments  
And failed attempts to fly, fly

We were meant to live for so much more  
Have we lost ourselves?  
Somewhere we live inside  
Somewhere we live inside  
We were meant to live for so much more  
Have we lost ourselves?  
Somewhere we live inside." He looked over at Kagome and noticed she had the same smile still on her face. He gave her a questioning look but turned back to the audience when she just shook her head.

"Dreaming about Providence  
And whether mice or men have second tries  
Maybe we've been livin with our eyes half open  
Maybe we're bent and broken, broken

We were meant to live for so much more  
Have we lost ourselves?  
Somewhere we live inside  
Somewhere we live inside  
We were meant to live for so much more  
Have we lost ourselves?  
Somewhere we live inside." He smirked and looked up. _'This one's for you Tamashii.' _Inuyasha thought and looked back at the audience.

"We want more than this world's got to offer  
We want more than this world's got to offer  
We want more than the wars of our fathers  
And everything inside screams for second life, yeaaaaah

We were meant to live for so much more  
Have we lost ourselves?  
We were meant to live for so much more  
Have we lost ourselves?  
We were meant to live for so much more  
Have we lost ourselves?  
We were meant to live  
We were meant to live." He finished and just stayed on stage when they had announced his name again and explained they were keeping everyone's performances together and then announced Kagome's name for their next song together.

They didn't even have a chance to think about it as the music started. Kagome smiled at Inuyasha and took the mic from him since they only gave them one mic to use. _'I guess they didn't think about having two mic's.' _Kagome thought.

"We were strangers

Starting out on a journey

Never dreaming what we'd have to go through

Now here we are

And I'm suddenly standing

At the beginning with you." She sang and Inuyasha took the mic back since the next verse was his.

"No one told me I was going to find you

Unexpected, what you did to my heart

When I lost hope

You were there to remind me

This is the start and..." Kagome leaned toward him as they sang the next versetogether.

"Life is a road, and I want to keep going

Love is a river I want to keep flowing

Life is a road, now and forever

Wonderful journey

I'll be there when the world stops turning

I'll be there when the storm is through

At the end I want to be standing at the beginning

With you." They continued to look at each other as they sang the song.

"We were strangers

On a crazy adventure" Kagome sang, she now understood why Sango insisted she sing the song with Inuyasha and rolled her eyes.

"Never dreaming how our dreams could come true." Inuyasha sang before they sang together into the mic once again for the rest of the song.

"Now here we stand

Unafraid of the future

At the beginning with you.

And life is a road, and I want to keep going

Love is a river I want to keep flowing

Life is a road, now and forever

Wonderful journey

I'll be there when the world stops turning

I'll be there when the storm is through

At the end I want to be standing at the beginning

With you.

I knew there was somebody somewhere

Like me alone in the dark

Now I know my dream will live on

I've been waiting so long

Nothing's going to tear us apart." Kagome smiled once again and blushed as she looked out to the audience then looked back at him.

"And life is a road and I want to going

Love is a river I want to keep flowing

Life is a road, now and forever

Wonderful journey

I'll be there when the world stops turning

I'll be there when the storm is through

In the end I want to be standing at the beginning

With you." Those butterflies had returned as he seemed to stare into her eyes the whole time.

"And life is a road, and I want to keep going

Love is a river I want to keep going on,

Starting out on a journey...

Life is a road and I want to keep going

Love is a river I want to keep flowing

In the end I want to be standing at the beginning

With you." She was surprised when Inuyasha kissed her lightly before leading her off stage. Her blush deepend when the cheers had changed to 'aww's'.

"Your finally done." Sango laughed as they came over to the seats saved for them.

"Finally." Inuyasha sighed as he dropped into his seat.

"Feels good to be finished." Kagome smiled as she sat. "No more freaking out." She laughed. Sango nodded with a laugh as they sat and watched the rest patiently. Well, most of them were patient.

"God this is taking forever." Inuyasha sighed as they watched.

"If you don't want to wait then why don't you go somewhere else!" Sango whispered loudly.

"Fine! I'll be back, i'm going to get something to drink." Inuyasha said as he got up.

"Hey get me one too!" Kagome called out to him.

"Yes your highness." He said as he walked away. Kagome rolled her eyes before she continued to watch the rest. Inuyasha had ended up staying gone for the rest of the contest. Kagome was starting to wonder where he had gone as the last performer walked off stage. She looked around when the lights brightened as she clapped. She didn't see Inuyasha anywhere and sighed as she sat back in her chair.

"Where's Inuyasha?" Sango asked. Kagome shrugged and looked over at the judges then back at Sango.

"I'll go find him." Kagome said as she got up.

"But they'll be announcing winners soon." Sango told her.

"It's ok, i'll be back." Kagome assured her.

"If you find him, tell him I want a drink too." Miroku smirked.

"Your not getting one if I didn't get one." Kagome laughed as she walked away. She heard someone start to talk over to speakers then walked out of the room, she could now barely hear what was being said behind the closed doors. She was surprised when she found Inuyasha standing right outside the large room. "Hey what are you doing here? I thought I was going to have to track you down." Kagome giggled but then she realized Inuyasha didn't even realize she was there. He had this spaced out look on his face. "Inuyasha?" She asked but he still didn't notice her. "Fine I guess i'll just go have dinner with Shiro later." She was getting worried when he didn't respond. She stepped in front of him and locked her lips with his. She was relieved when she felt him kiss back. She pulled away and looked up at him. "What's wrong?" She asked. He didn't answer as he starred into her eyes and kissed her once more.

"Nothing." He assured her.

"You seem kind of out of it...not to mention while I was talking to you, you never even noticed I was there." She explained quietly.

"Sorry, I was just thinking." He lied. He didn't know what was wrong with him ever since that morning he had been feeling different but didn't know exactly what it was.

"About what?" She asked curiously.

"Lots of stuff. What happend? Is it over?" He asked and looked over at the door.

"Uh...ya...they're going to be announcing winners soon." Kagome told him. _'He answered that to quickly...what's going on?' _She wondered to herself.

"...so happy to congratulate..." They heard as the door swung open and closed when someone went inside.

"Don't you want to go see how the contest went?" Kagome asked him.

"Sure let's go." He said when he was suddenly hit with a headache. Kagome grabbed his hand and led him to the door. She had turned just before Inuyasha's eyes flashed red. He held his head and closed his eyes as Kagome turned to look at him.

"Your so slow today." She laughed. His eyes had changed back before she looked over at him.

"Well excuse me." He smirked as he walked a little faster and walked into the room but was surprised when a light had flashed over to them. He flinched from the brightness and covered his eyes.

"Ah, there's our grand prize winners. It was strange when the judges had liked three of their songs the most. The prize was to go to one young man and a young womanand they decided that these two should get the prize. So it is my privelage to present Kagome Higurashi and Inuyasha Kappei as the two winners. Will the announced runner ups please approach the stage?" Shiro asked.

"We won?" Kagome asked out of surprise.

"Seems that way since the man 'did' announce us." Inuyasha told her as he still tried to block the light but led her toward the stage anyways. Sango watched oddly as Inuyasha walked up on stage.

"Hey what's wrong with Inuyasha?" Sango leaned over and asked Miroku.

"I was wondering the same thing...maybe just a headache or something." Miroku shrugged.

"So you wrote these songs yourself?" Shiro asked. Kagome nodded and looked at Shiro oddly. It was wierd how he sounded so proffesional. "Inuyasha? The judges liked both your songs but loved the songs 'Meant to Live' and the song you two sang together 'At the Beginning', they loved your song 'Supergirl' Kagome but what I want to ask is how you guys made the music with just a few people." Shiro asked. Inuyasha felt as though he couldn't see at all and his head was pounding from the loud noise. At first when Inuyasha didn't answer Kagome spoke into the mic as Sango got up and went over. Miroku watched oddly before following Sango.

"Actually all our friends could play instruments so we were just very lucky." Kagome explained. She panicked when she felt Inuyasha beginning to lean on her. "Here are two of my friends that helped, they will explain while we go thank the judges." Kagome said as Sango and Miroku got on stage and Kagome slowly led Inuyasha backstage. Once back their she helped Inuyasha sit down and knealed in front of him. "Are you ok?" She asked worriedly.

"Ya, just a headache." He assured her. He wished that was all it was, for a moment he thought he was going to pass out while he was standing out there which was why he leaned on Kagome a bit.

"Maybe it's cause your hungry." Kagome said and put the back of her hand to his cheek. _'Well he's not sick...' _Kagome thought and pulled her hand away. "You think you can just go with me out there for a bit? Then we'll go get some food." She assured him. He was having a hard time trying to understand what she was saying. Her voice seemed to be lost in loudness of everything else around him. She looked to see her hand held out to him as she stood and he took it not exactly knowing what was going on. She led him to the table where the judges sat and she thanked them as Inuyasha nodded to them when he walked by.

_'What the hell is wrong with me? I couldn't even understand what she was saying...Damn headache.' _Inuyasha thought as he continued to try to look away from the light.

"The winners and their guests will be given a dinner at the wonderful restaraunt 'Saijitsu' with the head judge and myself where they will be given their prize." Shiro explained over the mic. Kagome looked across the room at Sango questioningly. Sango just shrugged and smiled when Shiro looked at her. Kagome led Inuyasha out of the room and sat on a bench. Now that they were away from all the people his headache had simmered and he could actually hear.

"Well it looks like we'll be having an interesting dinner tonight." Kagome sighed.

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked.

"Weren't you listening in there? We have to have dinner with the head judge and Shiro." Kagome said as she gave him a concerned look.

"Oh that..." He said hesitantly. "It'll be ok. We can get our money and then stay one more night since it will be late then we can leave tomorrow." He assured her and pulled her over to him.

"What if Shiro says something?" Kagome asked curiously.

"He wont." He told her.

"How do you know?" She asked.

"Well one, he should have gotten the hint when I kissed you on stage and two..." He started and leaned down to her ear. "I won't let him. Your mine now and I don't share." He whispered with a smirk. His headache was completely gone so he thought of it as nothing now. "Unless you 'want' to go out with him or something..." He shrugged as he pulled away from her. She glarred at him and grabbed the front of his shirt.

"No I think I like what you said at first." She said as she pulled him back to her with a smirk.

"About him getting the hint cause I kissed you?" He asked.

"No after that." She smiled.

"If you wanted to go out with Shiro?" Inuyasha smirked.

"...before that." She said dully as she let him go and pulled away from him. He smirked and pulled her back to him and left a soft kiss on her lips.

"Ohhhh you mean that your mine and only mine?" He asked in a near whisper only an inch away from her lips.

"Ya...I think I like that one." She smiled, she was now used to having butterflies pay her a visit when she was with Inuyasha. _'What is it with guys and onwership?' _She wondered even though she really didn't mind it with Inuyasha.

"Really now? Hmm...I think I do too." He smirked and kissed her once more.

"Ugh! That was not cool! You leaving me to talk to that audience while you come out here and just make out." Sango complained when she found them sitting on the bench.

"And to think we were worried that something was wrong with you Inuyasha." Miroku said as he followed Sango.

"Why would you be worried?" Inuyasha asked.

"...'Cause it looked like something was wrong with you." Sango said hesitantly.

"Nothing is wrong with me. You guys need to relax...we won, that's what we came to do now you can stop stressing." Inuyasha said as he stood up.

"Bu-...uhh...ya..." Sango said thinking she probably _was_ just stressed.

"They said a car will be here to take us to the restaraunt in two hours." Miroku told them.

"Great...let's go get ready then." Inuyasha said as he led Kagome to the elevator.

_**DINNER.**_

"It was a very close competition and we were surprised when two people who knew each other both won." Shiro said, supposedly to everyone but he only looked at Kagome. Inuyasha would have said something if his headache hadn't returned. He had no idea what was going on but he was glad when no one really noticed.

"Ya, that's what we were aiming for. We didn't know it was two different prizes though." Sango said trying to get his attention. She was surprised Inuyasha hadn't done anything.

"Well it was excellent and we hope your enjoying your dinner." The judge smiled.

"Yes we are, it's great." Miroku smiled back. Everyone looked over at Inuyasha as he stood up and walked away from the table.

"He's beenfeeling sick lately." Sango said nervously. "Miroku, why don't you go see what's wrong?" Sango looked over at him.

"He's probably..." He started but stopped when Sango kicked him in the shin. "Ya, your right, please excuse me." Miroku said as he carefully got up and walked back to the bathrooms. He rubbed his shin when he entered the bathroom. "Hey you could be a little polite you know." Miroku said when he saw Inuyasha leaning on the counter in front of the mirror. "But no instead I get kicked and told to find out why you left like you did...you know we just won money that we really need and your acting rude in front of the judge." Miroku sighed then looked over at Inuyasha. "Are you even listening to me!" Miroku asked then looked around making sure no one else was in the bathroom.

"...Shut...up." Inuyasha said while taking in deep breaths. He had a feeling he was starting to realize what was wrong with him, he just didn't understand why. He was leaning over the counter to support himself up.

"Hey just cause your mad for whatever reason dosn't mean you should act like that." Miroku said crossing his arms but fliched when he heard Inuyasha growl. Inuyasha was starting to drip in sweat and his head was throbing in pain. Miroku looked over at him oddly and took a step closer when he realized something was wrong with him then turned to the door when there was a knock at it.

"Miroku!" He heard Sango yelled as quietly as she could. Miroku went to the door and stepped out of the bathroom and stood in front of the door.

"I think we need to get out of here." Miroku told her.

"Why? What's going on?" Sango asked out of irritation for their behavior.

"I don't know but it dosn't seem good. Something is wrong with Inuyasha." Miroku told her as he opened the door to the bathroom to go back in.

"O-ok...then...i'll tell them that Inuyasha got sick and we really have to go or something. Take Inuyasha outside." Sango said as she rushed back to the table.

"What's going on Sango?" Kagome asked when she saw the look on Sango's face. Sango smiled before turning to Shiro and the judge.

"Inuyasha is feeling a little under the weather and I really think we should be going. I'm sorry I just don't think we should stay." Sango apologized.

"Oh it's quite alright young lady, I hope he feels better. Here's your prize." The judge said as he stood and handed her two envelopes and shook her hand. "It's been a pleasure and you have wonderful talents." He said and reached into his coat and brought out two more envelopes and handed them to her. "Your tapes." He said simply with a smile. "Have a nice night and we'll take care of the bill." The man said. Sango nodded.

"Thank you so much and we're very sorry. Good night. Come on Kagome." Sango said.

"Uhh...ok...good night." Kagome said as she followed Sango to the front door. "What's going on?" Kagome asked again with a little more concern in her voice this time.

"Well...I don't know...Miroku said something is wrong with Inuyasha." She shrugged.

"What is it?" Kagome asked as she followed Sango as she tried to get a cab.

"I don't know..." Sango told her.

"Is it the same thing as earlier?" Kagome asked, she was now mad at herself for thinking it was just cause he was hungry.

"I'm not sure, let's just get him back to the hotel and then find out." Sango told her as a cab pulled up. "Stay here while I go help Miroku." Sango told her as she went back into the restaraunt. Kagome stood by the cab not sure what to do. She looked over at the restaraunt then at the cab. She sighed as she opened the back door to the cab and sat down.

"You know my meter is running." The cab driver said.

"Ok, their coming." Kagome assured the man. She waited a bit watching the door as people entered and exited the restaraunt. She stood up when Miroku and Sango finally came out each on both sides of Inuyasha as they led him to the cab. Miroku got in first then Inuyasha.

"I'll sit up front." Sango said and watched Kagome get in the back of the cab. She was looking at Inuyasha, she didn't know what to say. Sango opened the front door and got in as she told the driver where to go.

"...Are you ok?" Kagome asked hesitantly as she reached out her hand to him.

"Maybe you shouldn't..." Miroku warned her when he saw her reach her hand out to him. Kagome pulled her hand back and looked over at Miroku.

"What's wrong with him?" Kagome asked and looked at Inuyasha. He had his hands over his face so she couldn't see his face but she could see sweat dripping down the side of his face. She was about to reach out to him again but pulled away when Sango got out of the car and opened the back door.

"Come on let's go inside." Sango told them. Kagome got out of the car and watched as Miroku helped Inuyasha out. He dropped his hands and Kagome saw his face dripping in sweat and what looked like a purple streak was formed on both sides of his face. "We need to get Inuyasha inside, Kagome can you pay the driver?" Sango asked and tossed her Miroku's wallet.

"Um...ok." Kagome said and watched them walk Inuyasha inside.

"That'll be twelve dollars even." The driver told her. She nodded and looked through the wallet and counter out twelve dollars before handing it to the man. After she gave the man the money she turned around and headed to the hotel.

She got to the elevator and figured they had already went up since she didn't see them anywhere. She pressed the button for the top floor and waited impatiently. The moment the doors had opened she rushed over to the door and threw it open and saw Miroku walking toward the 'living room' with a cup in his hand.

"What happend?" Kagome asked, Miroku turned around toward her when she spoke. He hadn't seen her come in.

"Nothing now, he's asleep." Miroku told her calmly.

"I don't get it, what was wrong with him?" Kagome asked out of confusion and concern.

"You'd have to ask him. We're not exactly sure either." Miroku explained to her and walked toward the room motioning fer her to follow. She watched him enter the room before she followed. She saw Sango sitting outside on the balcony and Inuyasha was lying on the couch. Miroku looked over at Kagome as she went over to Inuyasha before he joined Sango on the balcony. "Seems like he's fighting it...but the question is why would he have to." Miroku said as he sat in the chair next to Sango's.

"I don't know...that's never happend before. I guess we'll have to wait till he wakes up to ask him." Sango said quietly. For once she was afraid about Inuyasha's well-being, she usually never had to worry about him. He could always take care of himself but this time he's struggling to not lose control and he dosn't know why either.

Kagome knelt down beside the couch Inuyasha was lying on and noticed those marks she saw before were now gone. She stroked the back of her hand to his cheek and he moved toward her hand. She slid her other hand down his arm and noticed his shirt torn at his side, there were five tears in the side of his shirt. She was about to investigate further when she heard him groan a bit and she pulled away. She was afraid if he woke up then he would be in pain like before but it seemed he was still in pain while he slept. She didn't know why she did but she leaned in to him and covered his lips with her own even though she was afraid of what was going on. She heard him moan before he slowly responded to the kiss.

He had worn himself out trying to fight back what was causing him all the pain he was going through. He didn't understand why it was all happening. He opened his eyes after responding to the kiss and saw Kagome pull away.

"Hey.." She said hesitantly not knowing what to say to him at the moment.

"Hey." He responded.

"A-are you ok now?" She stuttered.

"Ya." He assured her.

"What happend?" She asked quietly.

"I wish I knew..." He sighed and looked up at the ceiling. She didn't know what to say to him and looked over at the tear she had noticed a few minutes ago. "Hey..." He started and she looked over at him.

"What?" She asked.

"...if that happens again...stay away from me. Ok?" He told her and turned back to look at her.

"S-stay away?" She asked not understanding.

"I don't know what's going on...but if it's what I think then I need you to get away from me if it happens again." He explained to her. "Can you do that?" He asked in a soft tone. She realized he was only watching out for her and nodded.

"Sure...I guess if you want me to.." She agreed. He nodded with a sigh. It got quiet again before Kagome spoke up. "What...what do you think is happening?" She asked him. He looked at her and didn't answer.

"Not sure..." He lied.

_**RIVAL.**_

"It's begun...is that all?" The man asked. "...Kikyo?" He asked when she didn't answer.

"...no." She said simply. "The girl too." She smirked.

"But we'd need her blood for that..." The man said.

"Well Kaijibou...get it." Kikyo rolled her eyes and walked out of the room.

"Yes Kikyo." Kaijinbou smirked. "Right away."

...tbc...

**_AN: _**Sorry for the long wait! Is here now though. I gonna go type Hidden Love for a bit cuz i had alot of ideas for it and i cant wait to type them. Here you are though. I will get back to this after i type my other fics a bit. I promise. Hope u liked it!

_**PLEASE.READ.AND.REVIEW**_

Bye for now!


	10. Ch10 Unexplainable Attack

**Careless Whisper**

**Disclaimer- **I do not own Inuyasha sadly...but you never know...it could happen!

_**.../CHAPTER.10...

* * *

**_

When you were a young boy

Did you have a puppy

That always followed you around

Well I'm gonna be as faithful as that puppy

No I'll never let you down

Cause it grows stronger, like a river flows

And it gets bigger baby, and heaven knows

And it gets sweeter baby, as it grows

_**RIVER.DEEP,MOUNTAIN.HIGH. - CELINE.DION.**_

* * *

****

**Ch.10 Unexplainable Attack**

_**RECAP.**_

"...if that happens again...stay away from me. Ok?" He told her and turned back to look at her.

"S-stay away?" She asked not understanding.

"I don't know what's going on...but if it's what I think then I need you to get away from me if it happens again." He explained to her. "Can you do that?" He asked in a soft tone. She realized he was only watching out for her and nodded.

"Sure...I guess if you want me to.." She agreed. He nodded with a sigh. It got quiet again before Kagome spoke up. "What...what do you think is happening?" She asked him. He looked at her and didn't answer.

"Something bad..." He said simply.

_**RIVAL.**_

"It's begun...is that all?" The man asked. "...Kikyo?" He asked when she didn't answer.

"...no." She said simply. "The girl too." She smirked.

"But we'd need her blood for that..." The man said.

"Well Kaijibou...get it." Kikyo rolled her eyes and walked out of the room.

"Yes Kikyo." Kaijinbou smirked. "Right away."

_**END.RECAP.**_

"Glad your feeling better." Sango said from the front seat while Miroku continued driving to the next ferry.

"Ya, so am I." Inuyasha sighed as he sat against the side of the van with Kagome asleep in his arms as her head rested against his chest. She had been up alot that night to be sure Inuyasha was ok. He had been through alot trying to keep from transforming. He was exhausted but couldn't sleep at all.

"So any idea why that happend?" Miroku asked curiously.

"No not at all. Whatever it is...it isn't me. That's never happend before." Inuyasha said trying to keep his voice down so he wouldn't awake Kagome.

"Do you think it could be the cause of an enemy of yours?" Miroku asked him.

"I guess that could be possible." Inuyasha nodded.

"Any idea who it could be?" Sango asked.

"No...I have way to many enemies to be able to just pick _one_." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Worry was edging at him as he held Kagome. He was afraid he might begin to transform and with her in his grasp he could easily hurt her. He sat uncomfortably as he slackened his grip on her.

"Have you ever thought what you would have done if you weren't in the gang?" Miroku asked curiously.

"What the hell kind of question is that?" Inuyasha asked.

"You've never thought about it? I mean look at what's happend because of being in the gang. We've been shot at and been in gun fights at early ages, actually _been_ shot, have bad records and been close to going to jail." Miroku listed off. "What if we were never in the gang?" He asked again.

"Well...if we weren't in the gang then i'm guessing none of that would have happend." Inuyasha shrugged. Miroku rolled his eyes with a sigh.

"I'm being serious Inuyasha. Don't you think it would have been better if we didn't have to still go through all that?" Miroku asked him.

"I agree with you totally Miroku just...ok well I don't think that you guys should still have to go through all that but I think if you guys were never in the gang then everything would be different. I wouldn't have ever met you or Inuyasha, Inuyasha wouldn't have ever gone out with Kikyo...which probably would have been good but there's still the possibility that we would have never met Kagome. I know that there were alot of bad things that happend but there were alot of good times too." Sango explained. Inuyasha looked down at Kagome and sighed as he stroked her cheek with his thumb. "Life is just a big adventure with it's ups and downs that we all go through sometimes more downs then ups but that how it goes." She shrugged.

"I guess your right..." Miroku agreed.

"Ya...where do you think we'd be right now if we weren't in that gang?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well...Sango would probably either be in a playboy magazine or be a cosmetology person...or even a police officer." Miroku chuckled.

"Ya in your dreams i'd be in a playboy magazine." She rolled her eyes. "You'd probably be flipping burgers at a fast food restaraunt or be the co-owner of playboy. Or maybe even be making porn movies." Sango said.

"Sango i'm hurt that you'd think i'd enjoy having a job like that." Miroku said with a hurt expression.

"Well if you weren't such a pervert." Sango laughed.

"Wow...I think i'm glad you guys joined the gang. I'd be wierded out seeing Sango in playboy...well...I also wouldn't know her so it'd be different. But I knew Miroku then...and i'd just be ashamed." Inuyasha shook his head with a sigh.

"Oh ya? Well let's see...I think Inuyasha would still be trying to make it 'big' in music making those big bucks he claimed he made which turned out to be five dollars a week." Miroku chuckled.

"I was twelve..." Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Maybe he'd be doing that...or he'd be working as a secret agent like James Bond." Sango laughed also.

"Ok I was ten then..." Inuyasha muttered.

"What about when you claimed you were going to be batman?" Miroku asked as he laughed histerically.

"Damn guys! I was seven when I said that! How do you even remember that!" Inuyasha asked out of annoyance.

"Ok ok ok...No seriously...Inuyasha would probably be working with his dad or be a doctor like his mom wanted or maybe even a fashion model." Sango laughed.

"God damn, I was eleven! And my mom made me!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome opened her eyes when she heard him yelling.

"Maybe you'd be in college still. You used to claim you were going to make alot of money. I mean ya you could have made alot of money being batman but this is real life." Miroku laughed.

"...er...batman?" Kagome asked tiredly. Inuyasha blushed as he looked down at her.

"Uhh...your awake?" He asked.

"Ya...you were yelling." Kagome told him with a yawn. "So what about batman?" She asked.

"Oh Inuyas-..." Miroku started.

"Nothing, they're just being stupid." Inuyasha cut in.

"We were just talking about where we'd be if there was no gang." Sango smirked trying to keep back her laughter.

"Oh...so then...what was the deal with batman?" Kagome asked again.

"Long story." Inuyasha assured her quickly. Kagome nodded as she pulled away from Inuyasha and went to lie on the bed.

"You can tell me later." She told him as she made herself comfortable with as many pillows that she could grab and closed her eyes once again.

"Your going back to sleep?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Yes." She said simply with another yawn.

"You can't balme her, she was up all night to make sure you weren't in any pain." Sango sighed. Inuyasha looked over at Kagome and saw she had already fallen asleep.

He still hadn't figured out why that had happend but he was worried more about hurting the others then about himself. Everytime he transformed he always caused havoc over everyone around him.

"Hey!" Sango said suddenly. "When you transform when your weak you can always keep yourself from changing when you have tetsusaiga." Sango told him.

"Uhh...thanks Sango...but I knew that." Inuyasha said as he made his way over to the front.

"I'm saying is maybe it would work to keep you from changing now." Sango said with a roll of her eyes.

"Ya...but you don't think people are going to think something when they see me carrying a sword around?" He asked her as if it wasn't obvious enough.

"Your really ruining my ideas." Sango said dully. "But it might work. We'll test it. Next time you feel like your beginning to transform get your sword." Sango told him.

"Feh, whatever." He said and rested his chin on his arm over the back of the front seat.

"What's with you?" Miroku asked taking a side glance at the hanyou.

"Huh?" Inuyasha asked and turned to Miroku.

"Something's on your mind. What's up?" Miroku asked.

"Nothing...I think i'll die of boredom though." He said avoiding the question. Sango laughed and pushed him back so he fell back. "Hey!" He muttered and glarred at her.

"Get used to it, it's not like we're having the time of our lives here." Sango laughed.

"Ya...how much longer till we get to the boat?" Inuyasha asked.

"Just a couple more miles. It's a good thing we left early since there is no ferry there it's going to cost money to take the boat." Miroku told him.

"So...how much longer?" Inuyasha asked again.

"...30 minutes maybe." Miroku said dully. "I figured it be better to just take the boat to Shanghai and drive to Hong Kong from there instead of going to Seoul and drive through Korea." Miroku explained to them.

"Will it be more expensive?" Sango asked.

"Probably about thirty dollars more if we do what we usually do." Miroku shrugged.

"Then let's just do that. At least we can walk around more. I think after we get back home i'll be spending alot of time walking places instead of driving. I won't be taking any road trips either." Inuyasha decided.

"You do that." Sango laughed.

"I will." He smirked.

He went to the back after he got bored again and then after a while as they neared the boat there was a noise that worried them.

"What the hell was that?" Inuyasha asked as he shot up from his lying position.

"I don't know...maybe the van?" Sango asked.

"No...I don't think so." Miroku shook his head. "Sango take the wheel for a minute." Miroku said as he made his way to the back. He reached into the suit case with the weapons and thew Inuyasha one. There was another noise from the back. Kagome awoke when the second noise hit the van. She saw Inuyasha and Miroku pulling out guns and shot up.

"What's going on!" She paniced.

"Nothing, just stay back here." Inuyasha ordered her as he made his way to the side of the van and Miroku by the drivers side once again while Sango was steering the wheel. Inuyasha opened the side door just a bit and looked behind them to see a car behind them with guys hanging out the windows with guns. He pulled back inside when they shot at him and growled. "Finally some excitement." Inuyasha smirked as he cocked his gun. He looked over at Kagome who looked a bit scared. "Just stay inside." He told her. She nodded and he reached his hand at the top of the van outside to hold himself up and aimed the gun at the guys in the black car behind them.

"I kinda missed this!" Miroku yelled over the wind to Inuyasha.

"Your telling me!" Inuyasha yelled back with a smirk as he shot at the car. "Damn...bulletproof...why don't we get cars like that!" Inuyasha asked.

"Our guys are cheap!" Miroku yelled and shot the guy who hung out the window from the backseat of the car.

"You got that right!" Inuyasha chuckled and shot at the other guy in the passenger seat the moment he was outside the window. The car swerved to the side of the road before stopping completely. "That's it! I was just getting started!" Inuyasha yelled as he watched the car stop.

"I doubt that's the end of that!" Miroku yelled back.

"I wonder how long they've been following us!" Inuyasha said.

"What do you mean!" Miroku asked.

"Well it's not coincidence that they start shooting when we're on a dead cleared street!" Inuyasha told him.

"Your right! We better get ready cause I doubt they're done!" Miroku told him. Inuyasha nodded and was about to pull back into the van when he felt himself pulsate.

"Fuck." He muttered to himself as he tried to hold onto the side of the van.

"What?" Miroku asked and looked over to Inuyasha. His eyes widened when he noticed Inuyasha's grip begin to slip. "Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled and pulled himself on top of the van and had to hold himself down when a gust of wind blew harder.

Inuyasha felt himself slipping as his the pain returned to his head. The wind seemed to be alot stronger to him all of a sudden and he thought he was going to fall off the side of the van because he couldn't control himself. His feet slipped out of the van and he held himself up by his arms but suddenly lost his grip and slipped off. Miroku reached down just in time to grab his arm. The wind blew the side door closed after he slipped off.

"Inuyasha! Pull yourself together!" Miroku yelled as he struggled to keep his grip on Inuyasha's arm.

Inuyasha felt the wind blowing against him and strained to hear over the wind. His eyes turned dark blue with the red surrounding them. He couldn't control himself this time. The wind made it harder since he had nothing to hold into. His fangs grew as his claws lengthened. He looked up and grabbed Miroku's arm.

"Dammit Inuyasha! Control yourself!" Miroku yelled.

"Oh god! What's happening!" Kagome asked as she rushed to the passnger seat since the back door had shut closed.

"...Inuyasha...he's transforming." Sango said unbelievably.

"What! Now!" Kagome paniced and looked at the side mirror and saw Inuyasha hanging on the side by Miroku's arm.

"Inuyasha! Come on! At least pull yourself up!" Miroku yelled as he tried pulling him up. Purple marks formed on the side of his face as he pulled his other arm up to grab the side of the van. He suddenly jumped up and landed on the top of the van. "Inuyasha get ahold of yourself!" Miroku yelled when he saw he had transformed.

There was a gunshot made at them and Inuyasha growled as he looked to the back at the car behind them once again. He growled and then looked at Miroku. Inuyasha stood up as if the wind didn't bother him at all and ran to the back of the van and jumped off as he landed on the car behind them. He looked at the guys into the windshield and growled. They tried shooting at him but the bullets bounced off and hit the side.

"We have to do something." Kagome said.

"Ya but you said so yourself that next time Inuyasha transforms he said to stay away from him." Sango told her.

"Ya but it's not like I would always listen to him anyways." Kagome said and went back to the back of the van.

"Inuyasha will be pist if he finds out you disobeyed him." Sango told her.

"What is he, my keeper now? I don't care. He's the one making these riskful stunts. Well it's my turn now." She said as she opened the side door.

"Well you drive and let me go then!" Sango told her.

"No, I got it." Kagome assured her.

"Ugh...Kagome!" Sango yelled.

"Sango...I have to do something." Kagome told her.

"...Fine! Take him his sword then." Sango said and pointed to the suit case while looking at the road.

"Why?" Kagome asked.

"Just do it. He needs it." Sango told her.

"Ok." Kagome said as she reached into the suit case and pulled out the sword. "Got it." She said and went back over to the side door. She grabbed the top of the van outside and pulled herself up to the top of the van. When Miroku noticed her, he rushed over and helped pull her up.

"What are you doing!" Miroku asked her.

"Helping." She said simply and looked at the car and saw Inuyasha on top of the small black car. "Inuyasha you dumbass get over here!" Kagome yelled trying to get his attention.

"He can't hear you. He dosn't recognize your voice. He's like a different person. If you get in his way he'll kill you." Miroku explained to her.

"What?..." Kagome asked. _'He can't hear me? How am I supposed to help him then? Damn you Inuyasha. Well...you've saved me...now it's my turn.' _She thought.

"Hey! We're getting to the boat!" Sango yelled from inside.

"We need to get him back over here." Miroku muttered. Kagome pulled off the sheath to the sword and threw it at Inuyasha. Luckily the wind was blowing in that direction so it went straight toward him.

Inuyasha felt the object hit him on the back and turned around and picked it up. He looked up over at the van and saw Kagome holding the sword. He growled as he stood up with the sheath in his hand.

"Shit. He's going to attack." Miroku said.

"Come on Inuyasha." Kagome said quietly to herself. Inuyasha jumped off the car and jumped to the top of the van. The driver of the car saw him jump off and swerved off the road. Inuyasha looked at Miroku then at Kagome and figured Kagome had thrown the object since she had the sword. Miroku stepped in front of Kagome to protect her.

"Inuyasha snap out of it!" Miroku yelled. Inuyasha growled and pushed him out of the way and pounced on Kagome pushing her back. She screamed as she fell back and landed on her back on top of the hood of the van with Inuyasha over her. Sango screamed as she slammed on the breaks. Inuyasha growled and raised his hand up to attack her. Kagome closed her eyes tightly and pushed the sword up against his chest to push him away from her. She lied there with her eyes closed waiting for the attack but then slowly opened her eyes when the growling subsided and the attack never came. She saw Inuyasha looking around as he sat on top of her with his amber eyes.

"Thank the gods." Kagome muttered as she sat up and hugged Inuyasha. Sango got out of the van and rushed over. Miroku jumped off the side of the van.

"Ha! I knew it would work!" Sango said happily. "But damn! You didn't need to give me a heart attack! I think you just cut off a couple of years off my life." Sango said as she brought her hand over her chest.

"He's ok now?" Miroku asked.

"Ya." Sango nodded.

Kagome took a deep breath in relief before pulling away. Inuyasha had a pained look on his face as he realized what had happend.

"I told you to stay away!" He yelled at her.

"What!" Kagome asked.

"Inuyasha...she just saved your ass." Sango told him. Inuyasha got off of her and jumped off the hood of the van. Kagome sat up and he held his arms out to help her down.

"Uh...Sango...let's get back in the van." Miroku said as he led her to the drivers door. Kagome sat at the edge of the hood and let him pull her off. She was surprised when he didn't let her go and held his arms around her tightly.

"...Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. _'I thought he was mad at me...'_ She thought. He didn't answer as he tightened his grip around her and pulled her closer to him if it was even possible.

"What is he doing? I thought he was mad at her?" Sango asked as she looked over at them through the window.

"I think he's more mad at himself. He figured out that he was about to hurt her and got mad. He's just glad she's ok." Miroku explained to her. Sango nodded in understanding and sat back.

"He better hurry cause we're almost there." Sango said.

"Ya...hey...I wonder...was Inuyasha ever this concerned about Kikyo?" Miroku asked.

"Uhh...I don't know...I don't think so, but that was because Kikyo could take care of herself. She always attacked him when he transformed. Inuyasha was stupid and thought she was just protecting herself." Sango explained and rolled her eyes at his stupidity.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked again. Inuyasha sighed as he held her.

"You idiot. I told you not to come near me if that happend." He told her in a near whisper.

"I know but I didn't want you to get hurt. You can't always be the hero you know." She told him. He chuckled and pulled away before he leaned down and locked her lips with his own. She giggled when she felt his fang graze her bottom lip. He pulled away and held her against him once again.

"I can't...exactly control what I do or say when I transform so your in danger if you do that. I don't even know what's going on so you can't be doing that. Ok?" He asked.

"I'm not going to promise I won't try and help but i'll try." She told him with a sigh.

"Kagome..." He started.

"I'm sorry. I don't want to see you having to go through that." She apologized.

"Ok." He sighed. "You better try hard." He told her. She nodded before he pulled away and led her back to the van.

"Bout time. We're almost at the place so we should hurry. Those guys arn't going to wait forever, they'll probably attack so we have to hurry." Sango told them as she started the engine.

"Ok then get going." Inuyasha told her.

"On it." She said as she stepped on the gas as she drove them to the place they were headed.

"At least we know a way to get Inuyasha back to himself." Miroku said.

"Ya and it was my idea!" Sango said happily. "Told you it might work."

"Whatever." Inuyasha said as he held Kagome close to him. He had been so scared when he had changed back. When he realized he was about to attack her he felt as if his heart had stopped. _'If it wasn't for Sango's suggestion then I could have hurt Kagome. If it hadn't have worked though then...'_ Inuyasha looked up as the van began to slow down. "What's going on?" He asked.

"There's a line...we're gonna have to wait probably five...ten minutes tops." Sango assured him.

"Well at least we're safe for now since there's a big crowd." Inuyasha sighed.

"Maybe you should keep the sword with you..." Miroku suggested.

"You don't think people will find that a little wierd?" Inuyasha asked.

"When have you ever cared what other people thought?" Sango asked him with a smirk.

"True...fine. I guess I can carry it or something." Inuyasha said.

"Look, you don't have to carry it..." Kagome said as she grabbed the sword and untied the two pieces of leather hanging off the top. "Just have it at your side." She told him and tied it to his belt loop. "Then it's at your side if you need it and you can easily grab it." She told him. He looked down and made sure it was secure then looked up at her.

"Ya, that way you can learn to listen to me." He told her. She rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Right." She said. He chuckled and led her mouth to his. She laughed before kissing him back.

"Hey now, no need for that. Do we need to get you two a hotel room?" Miroku asked.

"What for? We're already in the back of a van. Isn't that cliche enough?" Inuyasha asked with a laugh.

"Holy shit..." Sango said.

"What!" Kagome asked thinking something was wrong.

"Miroku is banned from hanging out with Inuyasha the rest of the trip. I think Miroku is beginning to rub off on Inuyasha." Sango said.

"And i'm so proud." Miroku said with a smirk.

"Right." Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Your right...maybe I shouldn't be with you anymore Inuyasha. You might be better with Miroku." Kagome told him.

"What? Ya right." Inuyasha said.

"Well...you could still be a little gay so..." Kagome started but stopped when she heard a growl from Inuyasha. "I'm just kidding, calm down." She laughed.

"We need to do something about this. Sango is to bossy." Miroku nodded.

"Excuse me?" Sango asked.

"Ya...your right...throw her back here." Inuyasha told him. Miroku chuckled and pulled Sango out of her seat and threw her to the back on the mattress.

"Ah! What the hell!" Sango asked.

"What are you doing!" Kagome asked.

"Teaching Miss. Sango a lesson." Miroku said.

"Ya well when you guys get beat to death don't come crying to me." Kagome warned them. Inuyasha left Kagome's side and crawled over to the matteress and held Sango's arms down.

"Ha. What now bitch?" Inuyasha smirked. Sango smirked and swung her legs up and was about to kick him when there was alot of honking that started up.

"Now look what you guys did." Sango said. Kagome ran to the front and pulled the gear into drive and pushed the gas.

"It's under control it seems like." Miroku shrugged.

"We're getting closer. I think we'll be able to make it on this boat. We have to pay at the front it looks like though." Kagome explained as she looked ahead.

"Oh god look out!" Miroku said pointing ahead.

"Ah! What!" Kagome asked as she slammed on the breaks and Miroku started laughing as a whole bunch of cars behind them started honking their horns.

"You idiot!" Sango yelled as she pushed Inuyasha back and slapped Miroku on the back of the head.

"Ow." Miroku said as he continued to laugh.

"Damn...you gave me a freaking heart attack!" Kagome yelled as she held her hand to her chest and slowly pushed the gas again.

"What are you fucking stupid!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I'm sorry...but you should have seen her face." Miroku said trying very hard to stop laughing cause if he didn't he knew he'd be in trouble from the look on Inuyasha's and Sango's faces.

"Stupid dumbass!" Sango yelled and went to the front. Miroku finally stopped his laughing.

"I'm sorry Kagome." Miroku he said keeping a smile back.

"It's ok...sheesh...calm down guys. We didn't die or anything." Kagome said. "Hey. Money. We're at the entrance, someone needs to pay." Kagome told them. Sango looked over at Miroku and Miroku looked at Inuyasha as Inuyasha looked back at him.

"Why me!" Miroku asked. They both glarred at him and he sighed as he pulled out his wallet. "Ok fine." Miroku sighed as he gave the money to Kagome. Kagome took it and handed to the guy and the man handed her a ticket. "Trying to break a poor guy."

"Man, you were already poor what are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome pushed the gas and went up the ramp to the boat and stopped the car.

"Yay, we've arrived." Kagome said and opened the door.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked.

"Getting out of here. Like I want to be stuck in the van. I'm going for a walk." She said as she got out of the van.

"Why didn't we have to go downstairs?" Sango asked.

"Dammit...I knew it looked like I gave him to much money." Miroku sighed.

"You paid for top deck?" Inuyasha asked with a chuckle. "Nice going."

"Way to go Miroku. Hope we won't need that money." Sango told him.

"I'm going to go find Kagome." Inuyasha said simply before getting out of the van.

"Ya don't forget about those guys." Sango warned him.

"I know..." He said before he walked off.

"Think it's safe?" Miroku asked.

"Well Inuyasha should be able to protect her." Sango said confidently.

"That may be true but I was talking about Kagome being safe from Inuyasha." Miroku said.

"Oh...well...he has the sword." Sango said with a nod.

Inuyasha walked to the front of the boat where there were benches and a rail along the front and saw Kagome standing there. He walked up behind her and slipped his arms around her waist and looked over her shoulder.

"Havn't you gotten enough of the water yet?" He asked her as he watched the waves clash with each other.

"Nope. It's so pretty. Scary but pretty." She laughed.

"How is it scary?" He asked curiously.

"Cause if you look down you could fall and drown and that would kind of suck." She laughed again.

"Ya it kinda would." He chuckled.

"So how exactly did you guys get us on a boat? I'm not exactly stupid. It would cost probably over a thousad dollars to get on a boat." Kagome told him.

"Er...ya...I guess you under-estimate what we're capable of." Inuyasha shrugged.

"What do you mean?" She asked and turned in his arms to face him.

"We made reservations...sort of..."

"Sort of?"

"Someone called in for us. Chill Kagome. It's nothing. It's normal for us." He told her.

"Oh...so...we're not exactly paying for this?" She asked.

"Not totally. Just don't worry about it." He told her and lifted her up to sit on the railing. She widened her eyes and held onto his arms.

"Inuyasha!" She said and looked behind her down at the water. "What if your not allowed to sit on this?"

"So? We need to talk first." He told her. She looked at him with a questioning look and stayed silent. "You don't like what's going on...I can tell...then why do you stay with me?" He asked her.

"...What are you talking about?" She asked. "You mean why I like you?"

"I guess..." He nodded.

"Are you serious?...What does what you do have to do with it?"

"It has to do alot with it." He told her.

"No it doesn't." She told him while giving him an odd look.

"What I do is what I am, I..." He started but she put her hand over his mouth.

"It's not what you are. Ya I don't really like what you do but I like you for you. I don't really care about that cause it's your choice to stay in it. It's your life to live." She told him. He smirked and pulled her to him and lied back on the bench.

"So that means you don't care what I do?" He asked.

"Yes...except smoking." She told him knowing what he was getting at.

"I thought you didn't care?" He complained.

"Ya...I said it's your life to live also. Not your life to kill yourself." She rolled her eyes and turned so her back was to his chest as she looked up at the sky. He sighed and looked up as he rested his head on the armrest.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked after a while of silence. The boat had already took off by this time.

"Hm?"

"You havn't ever actually gotten in trouble before have you?" She asked out of wonderment.

"Depends what you mean by trouble." He said simply with his eyes closed.

"By what you do. You know...you've never gotten caught have you?" She asked.

"A couple of times." He nodded.

"You have? What happend?" She asked curiously.

"Well there was only one time that was bad. The others was just minor stuff." He shrugged.

"So...you've getten caught and you still do it though?" She asked.

"Ya...used to it." He said. "It's hot out here. Let's go inside and find our sleep area." He said as he sat up.

"Ya...ok." She said and got up as he led her inside the boat. She looked around and it looked like some kind of poor excuse for a gameroom. "...wow...nice..." Kagome said sarcastically.

"Hey this isn't any cruise ship darling." He chuckled. "It's just a transporting type of boat."

"Hmm...great..." She nodded and followed him. They arrived to the room they were assigned and it was just two bunk beds in the room and a bathroom. Inuyasha sat on one of the beds and Kagome sat next to him. "So what happend when you got caught now that we found our wonderful room?" Kagome asked as she looked around from where she was.

"Gang recruition." He shrugged.

"Don't want to tell me?" She asked.

"Nothing to tell...went to jail." He shrugged again and turned his head to look at her.

"You went to jail!" She asked out of surprise.

"Ya..." He said simply.

"What for?" She asked.

"Grand theft auto." He said.

"...you stole a car?" She asked wide eyed.

"Ya it was nice too. It was a 1994 Lamborghini Diablo Anniversary Edition. Damn that thing was awesome." Inuyasha said remembering the car. "Got it the same year it came out."

"That would mean you were..." She started.

"Fourteen. I knew how to drive though. No like it was my first time driving a nice car like that. I raced that baby down all the highways passing everyone up and got arrested." Inuyasha explained with a smirk as he got into the conversation.

"Did you have to stay in jail? Cause you were only a kid..." Kagome said with shock.

"No...dad bailed me out. He was mad enough that I had stolen the car yet not very surprised but he was pissed when he found out I was speeding cause that's what got me arrested since I was a minor." He sighed.

"You sound like you were a bad kid." She told him.

"No kidding. I think my dad hated me and my mom...she just didn't know what to do with me. I did whatever I wanted whenever I wanted."

"So what happend with the recrution?" Kagome asked.

"Didn't get in. They said I shouldn't have had to have my 'daddy' bail me out. The cops were the ones who called him." He sighed. "Then I got in about 3 and a half years ago, but into another gang." He nodded.

"What about school?"

"Oh I went to school. People didn't mess with me though after I had stolen that car. I hung out with Miroku most of the time and then met Shippo too. Miroku used to be the same way until he got sent off to bootcamp for a bout a month but then got kicked out for being so bad. He had simmered down some after that though." Inuyasha explained. "Guess we changed as time went on. Went to college for about two or three years just cause my dad made me."

"Oh wow..." She said. She was amazed at what she was hearing. She was finding out so much about his life. "When you look back on it all would you have done the same thing?" She asked him curiously.

"If it would have brought me to this same spot right now? Then yes." He smirked.

"Even if you could have done better?" She smiled.

"Nope, would have done the same thing. Only so much bad stuff could have happend until it finally got better."

"Oh really?" She asked as she leaned closer to him.

"Yup." He said and let her lean toward him and place her lips over his softly. He brought his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him as he lied back. He let his hands slide up and down her back and slid his tongue into her mouth. She jumped when she heard the ringing of his cell phone and she opened her eyes and looked at him. He groaned into the kiss and let her pull away as she sat up on top of him. He reached into his pocket behind her leg and pulled out the ringing phone. He sat up and she almost fell back but her put his arm around her and pulled her to him as he answered his phone.

"Hello?" He asked when he didn't recognize the number yet thought it looked familiar.

"Hey Inuyasha, what are you doing?" Rin asked slyly when he answered the phone. She had been told the news already.

"Hi Rin, nothing. What about you?" He said and leaned forward to kiss Kagome. She pushed him away when she heard it was Rin.

"It's Rin!" Kagome asked.

"Ohh...so Kagome is right there with you huh?" Rin asked.

"Yes, she just pushed me too." He said as he glarred at the girl.

"Sorry. Let me talk to her!" Kagome told him.

"You can't say please?" He asked her.

"Sheesh just give her the phone. It's not like I called for you anyways." Rin told him.

"Ya but you called my phone." Inuyasha told her.

"...please give me the phone." Kagome said and rolled her eyes. Inuyasha held the phone out to the side at arms length and leaned forward and captured Kagome's lips with his own. Kagome was about to push him away but he pulled her closer with his free hand so her body was mashed against his. She opened her mouth to protest and he used this oppurtunity to let his tongue slip into her mouth. He brought the phone back over and put it to her ear and had planned on pulling away but hadn't managed to do that yet.

"Hello? Anyone there?" Rin asked. Kagome jumped up when she heard the voice and pulled away from Inuyasha and grabbed the phone while Inuyasha still had his tight grip around her.

"Hey Rin, whats up?" Kagome asked. Now that his other hand was free he wrapped that arm around her too and leaned down leaving light kisses and nips around her neck.

"Nothing, Koga came by the club and told me and I decided to call and we didn't think you'd ever get the phone." Rin said dully.

"We? You mean Koga's there?" She asked with a giggle when she felt Inuyasha's tongue on her neck.

"Ya...what's so funny?" Rin asked and then heard Inuyasha chuckle in the background. "Am I missing something? Why is Inuyasha laughing?"

"Uhh...no reason. So was Koga's flight ok?" Kagome asked and put her finger to her lips to tell Inuyasha to be quiet. He smirked and let his claws lightly slide across her sides. She started laughing and tried to push him away when he began to tickle her.

"Umm...yes...but I heard you had hooked up with Inuyasha, is that true?" Rin asked slyly.

"Uh huh." Kagome said and tried to push Inuyasha back as she laughed. All of a sudden he stopped and looked toward the door. Kagome looked at his questioningly but he slackened his grip on her as he got up with a growl. "Tell Koga I say hi." Kagome said as she watched Inuyasha as he went over to the door.

"Ok. Koga she said hi." Rin said to Koga. "Hey where are you now Kag?" Rin asked.

"Umm...we're on our way to Shanghai." Kagome said and watched as Inuyasha reached for the door knob and threw the door open.

"Oh it's just you." Inuyasha said and went back beside Kagome as Miroku and Sango walked in.

"So sorry to dissapoint you." Miroku rolled his eyes.

"We decided to check out the room. Wow, it's wonderful." Sango said dully as she looked around.

"Hey Rin I think i'll call you back later." Kagome said.

"Ok." Rin said.

"Oh it's Rin? Tell her I said hi!" Sango said.

"Sango says hi." Kagome laughed.

"I say hi." Rin laughed.

"Rin said hi." Kagome told Sango. "Ok i'll talk to you later Rin. Bye."

"Bye." Rin said and hung up.

"So what now?" Kagome asked.

"Don't know. I want to take a nap though." Sango said and climbed up to the top bunk. Inuyasha walked to the other top bunk but Kagome stood up and put his hand in front of him. "What?"

"Don't even think it. This one's mine." She warned him.

"You can sleep on the bottom." He told her.

"Psh, that's what you think." She told him. "For now i'm going for a walk. You better not be in my bed." She warned him.

"You can't go by yourself." Inuyasha told her.

"Why not?"

"Cause it's not safe." He told her.

"I'll go with her." Miroku said.

"Ok let's go." Kagome said and walked out the door.

"She'll be fine." Miroku shrugged as he walked out after Kagome. Inuyasha nodded as he got up onto the top bunk once the door had closed.

"Sleep is such a good thing." Sango smiled.

"Yes it is." Inuyasha said as he made himself comfortable. He pulled the covers over himself and closed his eyes but then sat straight up when he heard a scream.

"Was that Kagome!" Sango asked as she jumped out of the bed. Inuyasha threw the covers off him before jumping off the bed.

"I think so." Inuyasha said as he rushed to the door but was stopped by some people standing in front of the door. "Move out of my way!" Inuyasha said as he pushed through the people.

"Sorry, excuse me." Sango said as she also tried to make her way through the people. Everyone had got out of the rooms to see if the scream was nearby.

"Go back to your rooms!" Inuyasha yelled at the curious people. He waited for Sango to catch up to him as he looked down the three different hallways.

"Where did it come from..." Inuyasha said mostly to himself. He smelled the air and realized her scent was fresher from the hallway that went straight ahead. "This way!" He said as he started running down the hallway.

"I knew this would happen." Sango said as she reached behind her to pull out a gun then stopped for a minute to pull another gun from underneath her pant leg.

"Damn, prepared much?" Inuyasha asked as he watched her as they watched.

"It's a habit." She shrugged as she followed him. Inuyasha stopped when he got to the door that lead to the dock and looked at Sango.

"Here we go." He said as he opened the door but saw the dock was empty. "...what the hell...where did everyone go?" Inuyasha asked as he looked around. Three gunshots were heard and a then another scream a few minutes later from the front of the boat. "Dammit." Inuyasha said before he took off in that direction followed by Sango.

Inuyasha pulled out his sword as he ran over and Sango saw Miroku from the distance with a gun to his head. She aimed from where she was and shot the man in the arm that held the gun. He yelled in pain as he pulled away.

"Catch!" Sango said as she threw one of the guns to Miroku.

"Thought I was good as dead." Miroku said as they ran over.

"Lucky we heard screaming. Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he looked around suspiciously.

"Not sure, I told her to run when I was fighting this guy cause some guy was shooting at her." Miroku said.

"Dammit!" Inuyasha yelled and started running down the side passing up all that people who watched from windows. He rolled his eyes at the thought of the stupid people who should be hiding. He got to the back and Kagome ran toward him when she saw him.

"Inuyasha!" She said and wrapped her arms around him as she looked behind her.

"Hey, you ok?" He asked as he looked from where she came.

"Ya...where's Miroku?"

"He's ok. Stay here." He said and pulled away from her as he walked the way she came from. A guy ran out from that way with a sword now in his hand and his eyes glowed red. "What the fuck do you want!" Inuyasha demanded as he held his sword in front of himself. The man didn't respond as he walked closer as if he didn't hear what he said. "Answer me!" He said and then ran forward and swiped at him with tetsusaiga.

He jumped out of the way before getting hit and jumped over him to Kagome. She screamed and backed up into the railing.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled as she ran to them. Inuyasha turned around and saw the demon near Kagome. He threw his sword and struck the demon in the back. The demon jumped back and reached for the sword but pushing Kagome in the process. She leaned back against the railing fearing she would fall and tightened her eyes closed but felt the arms that caught her before she could. She opened her eyes to see Inuyasha holding her as he looked at the demon who had grabbed the sword and pulled it out of his back. He looked at the sword and roared out as he watched his own blood drip down the sword. He threw his sword at Inuyasha but he moved out of the way and it went down into the water. Security Guards came and surrounded them.

"What the hell is going on!" One of the men yelled out. Inuyasha just glarred over at the demon as he held Kagome at his side. The demon smirked and looked back and watched as Inuyasha's eyes widened when he felt a pain in his back and fell forward. The sword stuck out of his back where it hit him.

"What the hell! I saw that sword fall into the water!" Sango said.

"He must be able to call the sword to himself." Miroku said.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as she kneeled down next to him.

"Excuse me officer, you might want to get back." Miroku told the security guard.

"Her blood." The demon said to himself and ran forward to Kagome. He picked her up while getting a scream from her. First thing was to get away from their audience they had created. He ran in the other direction as Miroku followed behind. Inuyasha looked up a few minutes later with a growl. He scraped his long claws into the ground and pushed himself off the ground after pulled the sword from his back. He growled and looked at the people that had now surrounded him.

"Oh no..." Sango said to herself as she looked at Inuyasha. He sniffed the air and smelled Kagome's scent. He usually wouldn't care while in this state but he could smell his own scent on the girl. He looked in the direction he smelled her with his dark blue eyes that were surrounded with red. He started running in the direction as he shoved through the people that were around him.

"What happend to that boy?" Someone asked aloud as they noticed the difference in his appearence.

"Dammit." Sango said as she took off after him once she picked up his sword. Inuyasha followed the scent to a resting room. He ran in to find the demon, Miroku and the girl he had recognized by scent.

"You here for the girl?" The demon asked.

"I havn't figured that out yet actually." Inuyasha said in a low menacing growl.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome said quietly when she saw him transformed once again.

"You've changed in appearance I see." The demon said.

"What do you care? Why don't I just kill you now to stop all the small talk." Inuyasha growled out as he flexed his fingers.

"So the girl means nothing to you?"

"I don't know. I already said that, idiot." Inuyasha said.

"Your scent is all over the girl...well since you don't mind I just need some of her blood."

"Excuse me!" Kagome asked.

"He remembers her...?" Miroku said to himself as he watched Inuyasha as he looked over at Kagome. "Inuyasha! Remember Kagome! She's the one that helped you last time you transformed! Now's your chance to save her to return the gesture!" Miroku told him. Kagome looked over at Miroku then at Inuyasha. Kagome elbowed the demon to get away when he pulled out a smaller sword but fell forward when the demon grabbed her leg. She screamed out in pain when she was stabbed in the side.

"Stupid wench." The demon said.

Inuyasha growled from his confusion. He knew he recognized the girl's scent but couldn't figure out who she was. He could feel he had some connection with her though...a connection that seemed to be stronger then it was when he last transformed. He smelled her blood and growled out as he ran and attacked the demon out of instinct. The door flew open as Sango ran in.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled when she saw her on the floor bleeding from her arm. The demon picked her up and ran past everyone out the door. He grabbed the sword and pulled it across her arm which resulted with a scream from her.

"The blood. Here it is Miss. Kikyo." The demon smirked as he pulled the sword away but jumped up in surprise when he was being shot at. He stopped by the railing and looked at everyone as Inuyasha came running. He was shot in the arm and jumped up away from them. Inuyasha pushed him over the side but he let go of Kagome and jumped up.

Inuyasha growled and was about to attack but saw Kagome at the side of the boat leaning over the railing trying to keep her balance. She finally lost consiousness and leaned over to far. Inuyasha raced over and grabbed her arm.

"Kagome!" He yelled as the purple marks quickly dissapeared and his eyes turned back to their amber color.

"Wha...how did he transform back?" Sango asked as she ran over with Miroku.

"Now's not the time to think about that." Miroku said as he raced off into the direction he saw the demon go.

"Dammit, Kagome wake up!" Inuyasha yelled as he held onto her arm as she hung on the outside of the boat. He slowly lifted her back up as Sango ran over to help. She reched down and grabbed Kagome's other hand and helped pull her up. Everyone had come out when they had seen the man leave and clapped when Inuyasha and Sango had managed to pull the girl over the rail. Inuyasha lied her down on the dock and shook her gently ignoring all the people. "Kagome, can you hear me?" He asked.

"She's unconscious. Someone get help!" Sango yelled as she saw all the people just looking instead of doing anything.

"Kagome, come on. Wake up." Inuyasha said quietly. She slowly opened her eyes to see Inuyasha above her then felt the pain from her cuts.

"Inuyasha?" She asked with a hiss of pain.

"Don't worry we're getting someone to help. Just stay awake ok?" He asked. As long as she was awake then he knew she was ok. She could feel herself begin to black out.

"Can't...so-...rry...Inu-..." She tried to finished before she passed out.

"Dammit." Inuyasha said which was the last thing she heard from Inuyasha before she blacked out completely._**

* * *

**_

She began to wake up and turned her head and felt something close to her. She slowly opened her eyes to see Inuyasha asleep next to her on whatever she was lying on. She felt some slight pain in her arm and side and looked down to see both bandaged. It took her to recognize where she was. She was back in the van. She realized the reason the blanket must be on her is because her shirt was pretty much torn in half. She slowly tried to sit herself up but realized that just caused more pain for herself and let herself drop back down on the mattress. Inuyasha felt the movement and awoke to see Kagome now awake.

"Kagome..." He said tiredly and sat up.

"Sorry did I wake you?" She asked in a whisper.

"No it's ok." He said quietly with a relief sigh now that she was awake.

"What's going on back there?" Miroku asked and looked to the back. "Ah, Kagome." Miroku smiled when he noticed her awake.

"Kagome!" Sango asked as she slammed on the breaks.

"What the hell!" Inuyasha asked as he fell over.

"Oh...whoops...well...I guess we don't need to go to the hospital." Sango said.

"I'll drive." Miroku said as he switched spots with her.

"You were going to the hospital?" Kagome asked Inuyasha as he got up.

"We had no choice. We weren't sure if you were going to wake up or not. We were on our way to the hospital because you hadn't woken up yet." Inuyasha told her.

"Ya, the doctor that was also on the boat said that you hadn't lost to much blood so you'd be fine cause he treated you but we decided to go to the hospital since you wouldn't wake up." Sango told her as she went to the back.

"Well good thing I woke up or you guys would be dead." She said as she tried once again to sit up. Inuyasha helped her with his hand on her back to support her.

"Why?" Sango asked.

"Cause I hate hospitals. Thanks." She said and thanked Inuyasha.

"Ya good thing." Sango said.

"What now?" Kagome asked.

"We're driving through Shanghai now. But right now i'm going to change your bandages." Sango told her. Kagome looked down when she remembered about her shirt and lifted the blanket over her with a blush. Sango laughed before speaking again. "We should be in Hong Kong in a couple of days I think. Then we can go home! Yay!" Sango smiled.

"Ya, can't wait. Right now i'd like to be home in my bed." Kagome laughed. "It'd be better then this."

"Ya anything would be better then what you went through." Sango told her as Inuyasha went up to the front.

"Have you actually wondered what it was that we're delivering?" Kagome asked in a whisper as Sango started to take off her bandages.

"Ya...but I don't know if we should look. What if we get in trouble?" Sango asked.

"Ya I know..." Kagome sighed.

"Well...it's not like no one will find out...if the guys are gone." Sango said with a smirk.

"Right...just a peak." Kagome laughed.

"Of course." Sango laughed too.

"I can't wait to go home. I swear i'll die if anything else bad happens." She smiled but hissed in pain when Sango cleaned her cuts.

"Sorry." Sango apologized.

"Hey man, at least she finally woke up." Miroku shrugged.

"Ya but that shouldn't have happend. Why the hell did that happen anyway? No one knows and there was no point in that. Why would that demon attack and then run away? It was a pointless attack and he hurt people in the long run." Inuyasha said keeping his voice down so the conversation stayed between him and Miroku.

"I don't know who he was...try asking Kagome. She _is _the only one he came after. Out of all the people there...he only went after Kagome." Miroku said as he was also just now realizing this himself.

"But why is what I want to know. Kagome isn't involved in any of this shit! Why is she being the one attacked?" Inuyasha asked quietly.

"Ya...that's what I don't get..." Miroku said.

_**...tbc...**_

* * *

**_AN: _**gettn closer to drop-off...wonder whats gonna happen...oh ya...lol...i know already. Well review people cuz the more reviews i get the faster i'll try to get the next update up. lol. Cuz i have school and if i get lots of reviews i'll be typn the next chapter more then just talkn to my friends. lol no offence Baby-G. lolz. So more reviews the faster u get the next update! lol.

_**PLEASE.READ.AND.REVIEW.!**_

_**Bye for now!**_


	11. Ch11 Delivery

**Careless Whisper**

**Disclaimer:** Nope don't own. To busy typn to argue at the moment. lol.

**_NOTE.-_** Okz, I was told Inuyasha and Kagome are moving to fast. Let me explain...I was afraid of that to begin with also but if you think about it they're moving at an ok rate...not normal cause i'll admit I also thought a few times they were moving fast but it's an ok rate I think because they arn't in love. It's just like girlfriend/boyfriend thing. No love though. They're just...affectionate I guess. Cause they like each other. Does that sound ok? lol.

**_.../CHAPTER.11...

* * *

_**

Is anybody listening?  
Can they hear me when I call?  
I'm shooting signals in the air  
'Cause I need somebody's help  
I can't make it on my own  
So I'm giving up myself  
Is anybody listening?  
Listening

**_S.O.S. - GOOD.CHARLOTTE._**

* * *

**Ch.11 Delivery**

_**RECAP.**_

"Have you actually wondered what it was that we're delivering?" Kagome asked in a whisper as Sango started to take off her bandages.

"Ya...but I don't know if we should look. What if we get in trouble?" Sango asked.

"Ya I know..." Kagome sighed.

"Well...it's not like no one will find out...if the guys are gone." Sango said with a smirk.

"Right...just a peak." Kagome laughed.

"Of course." Sango laughed too.

"I can't wait to go home. I swear i'll die if anything else bad happens." She smiled but hissed in pain when Sango cleaned her cuts.

"Sorry." Sango apologized.

"Hey man, at least she finally woke up." Miroku shrugged.

"Ya but that shouldn't have happend. Why the hell did that happen anyway? No one knows and there was no point in that. Why would that demon attack and then run away? It was a pointless attack and he hurt people in the long run." Inuyasha said keeping his voice down so the conversation stayed between him and Miroku.

"I don't know who he was...try asking Kagome. She _is _the only one he came after. Out of all the people there...he only went after Kagome." Miroku said as he was also just now realizing this himself.

"But why is what I want to know. Kagome isn't involved in any of this shit! Why is she being the one attacked?" Inuyasha asked quietly.

"Ya...that's what I don't get..." Miroku said.

_**END.RECAP.**_

"Kagome! Wake up!" Inuyasha yelled as he shook her gently. She was breathing hard and dripping in sweat and felt as if she had a fever.

"Kagome?" Sango asked quietly. She had sent Miroku to get water.

"Stop...it..." Kagome said quietly.

"Are you ok?" Sango asked worriedly.

"No I have a headache. Be quiet." She said and turned over so she was away from them.

"Kagome your burning up." Inuyasha told her as he put the back of his hand to her cheek.

"How do you feel?" Sango asked her.

"At this moment? Annoyed...can you stop?" She asked.

"Come on Kagome, get up." Inuyasha told her as he shook her gently once again.

"Stop!" Kagome yelled as she sat up and swung at him but stopped herself when something felt wrong, Sango and Inuyasha were both looking at her wide eyed and she looked where they were looking and saw a fire ball dissapear from her hand.

"Umm...we were just trying to help?" Sango tried still surprised.

"Th-that wasn't me..." Kagome said as she looked at her own hand wide eyed.

"...What was that?" Inuyasha asked hesitantly. Miroku opened the door and looked over at them.

"She ok now?" He asked.

"...I don't think so..." Sango answered. Kagome began to breathe hard once again.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"What's...happening to me?" Kagome asked trying not to cry. She was terrified of what had just happend.

"...What happend?" Miroku asked carefully.

"...not sure..." Sango said.

"Kagome...hey it's ok...maybe it was nothing." Inuyasha said trying to comfort her.

"Ya...you throw fire and tell me if it feels like nothing to you." Kagome told him.

"...e-excuse me?" Miroku asked a little surprised. Inuyasha scooted over next to Kagome and took her arm and started taking the bandage off.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked him. He didn't answer as he removed the bandage to find her arm healed. "Wh-what?" She looked wide eyed at her arm when she found no cut there.

"Let's just deliver this shit so we can go home." Inuyasha muttered.

"But Inuy-..." Sango started.

"Once we get there we can fix everything." Inuyasha told her. "Let's just go." He said as he watched Kagome trying to keep back the tears that threatened to fall.

"O-ok." Sango nodded. Inuyasha sighed and pulled Kagome into his embrace.

"Remember on the boat when that demon attacked?" Inuyasha whispered as Sango and Miroku both went to the front.

"Y-ya?" Kagome choked not wanting to cry.

"You need to tell me if you remember him saying anything." He told her as he rubbed her back hoping to comfort her.

"You were the one talking to him, all he said was if you remember me and you weren't sure and then he carried me to the dock." She told him.

"Anything else?" He asked with a bit of guilt.

"No I don-...wait...ya he did say something...he said 'The blood' and then some girls name." She told him.

"Did you hear the name?" Inuyasha asked hushedly.

"Ya...I think he said Miss. Kikyo, i'm not sure. But why is this happening?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha had stiffened when he heard the name. "Inuyasha are you ok?"

"Uhh...ya, i'm fine. Hey it's going to be ok. We'll fix it." He assured her and rubbed her back again as he pulled her against him.

"Ya but why?" She asked as a tear slipped down her cheek.

"I-I don't know." He said. _'Is she trying to do something to Kagome?'_ He wondered.

_**

* * *

**_

"So what do you think is going on?" Sango asked as Inuyasha got into the drivers side to take his turn driving and Miroku got in the back to get some rest while Kagome was sleeping on the matress.

"I don't really want to talk about it." Inuyasha said simply.

"Why did you find out something?" She asked.

"Does me not wanting to talk about it not tell you anything at all?" Inuyasha asked out of irritation.

"What's wrong with you?" Sango asked with annoyance apparent in her voice. Inuyasha turned toward the steering wheel and began to drive.

"Nothing-...it's nothing." Inuyasha sighed.

"It's something, it's gotta be. Your getting so worked up over a small question. What is it?" Sango asked curiously.

"Sango..." He started with a sigh. "I-It's Kikyo." He told her.

"What! You still like her after-..." She started.

"No! What the hell! I mean it's Kikyo who's doing this! Why the hell would I go back to her!" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh...thank the gods. Scared me for a sec. Wait...Kikyo is the one who..."

"Ya...to Kagome...and maybe even me." Inuyasha nodded.

"She has that kind of power?" Sango asked unbelievably.

"Well she was responsible for that gang we fought last time when you helped."

"Oh ya...but...why?" Sango asked hesitantly.

"How the hell should I know?" He asked and sighed once again. "We'll deliver this crap and then get the hell out of there after I make sure she fixes it all." He said as he gripped the steering wheel tightly.

"Inuyasha...what are you going to do if you see her?" Sango asked curiously.

"Stop all this, what else? She crossed the line when she involved people that have nothing to do with this." Inuyasha muttered. Sango was surprised at his statement and just sat back as he drove. After a long while of driving and Inuyasha had cooled down a bit everyone had become tired of the silence.

"Hey...can we get something to eat?" Kagome asked while rubbing her stomach. "You know...some of us like to eat."

"Ya, i'm hungry too." Sango sighed.

"We'll stop soon." Inuyasha chuckled.

"We can go get chinese." Miroku told them. "I've been wanting some."

"Ok." Sango nodded.

"Sushi?" He asked.

"Ew no. Hate seafood." Kagome shook her head.

"I've been wanting some tuna fish for some reason." Sango said.

"What? Ew tuna fish is nasty too." Kagome said making a grossed out face.

"Well then what are we supposed to eat, your so picky." Inuyasha told her.

"I don't know. Get what ya'll want. Just get me some fried rice or something." Kagome shrugged.

"That's it?" He asked as he drove off the exit and drove into the parking lot of the first chinese restaraunt her saw.

"Ya, and...uhh...a pepsi or something." Kagome told him.

"Ok. Let's go Inuyasha." Miroku said as he got out of the van.

"Get me whatever." Sango told them.

"Ok." Inuyasha said as he got out. Sango waited until they were gone before going to the back.

"Now's our chance!" Sango told her.

"Huh? Chance for what?" Kagome asked as she watched Sango pull out the suitcases. "Oh ya!" She said and scooted next to Sango.

"Here i'll open this one and you open the one over there." Sango said as she pointed to the suitcase under the drivers seat.

"Ok." Kagome said and went over there and pulled out the suitcase.

"On three..." Sango said. "1...2...3!" She said and opened the suitcase and looked down with wide eyes.

"Oh...my..." Kagome gasped as she also looked down wide eyed.

"We...we..." Sango started.

"We've turned into smugglers." Kagome said.

"Wha-...smugglers?" Sango asked and rushed to her side and looked down at the suitcase and gasped. "Oh wow..."

"What did you find?" Kagome asked and went over to the suitcase Sango opened. "Holy shit..." Kagome said as she looked down.

"I know...so we're drug dealers and we're bringing money into a different country." Sango said.

"Do you...think they know that it's cocaine...and loads of cash?" Kagome asked hesitantly.

"I-I don't know." Sango said. They heard a noise outside and shut the suitcases quickly and slid them back under the seats. The side door opened and Miroku got in with food.

"Here's your food." He said and handed Sango her bag and Kagome hers'.

"Ya hope it's to your satisfaction." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Sango shrugged at Kagome and turned and looked over at Inuyasha.

"Very funny." She said trying to act normal. Kagome nodded and went to the front with Inuyasha. She opened her bag and got out her food. She let it sit on her lap for a while before opening it and picking at it with her fork.

"I thought you were hungry?" Inuyasha asked when he noticed her not eating.

"Oh...uhh...I am." She said and brought the food to her mouth.

"You don't act like it." He said.

"Oh, well...I was just thinking. Trust me i'm starving." She smiled yet feeling bad for lying. She had lost her appetite after being surprised at what they found. She looked to the back and saw Sango also playing with her food. Apparently she couldn't stop thinking about it either. Inuyasha looked over at her oddly not believing her but let it go thinking she was just thinking about what was happening.

"Hey...I think...we should talk." Inuyasha said hesitantly as he glanced at her then at the road. Kagome turned and looked over at him.

"About what?" She asked.

"...some stuff that you should probably know before we actually get to Hong Kong." He told her.

"...ok." She said hesitantly. The rest of the ride was quiet until nightfall. Miroku had fallen asleep and Sango was lying down but sat up when she felt the van stop.

"What's going on?" Sango asked quietly.

"I have to talk to Kagome. We'll be back in a little while." Inuyasha told her.

"...uhh...ok." Sango said hesitantly afraid of what he was going to tell her.

"Oh..." Kagome said when she realized she needed to get out of the van. They both got out and walked over to a nearby bench in the big park they had stopped at. "What did you need to tell me?" Kagome asked as she sat beside him.

"It's about where were going..." He said.

"...what about it?" She asked when he said nothing more.

"Remember the girl you mentioned?" Inuyasha asked her as he looked down at the grass.

"Ya? What about her?"

"We know who she is...I know who she is." He rephrased himself.

"...You do?" Kagome asked. "Then why is she doing all this if you know her?"

"Well...I think we're delivering those suitcases to her but I don't know why she's doing this. Maybe to get back at me..." He told her.

"Those suitcases in there?" Kagome asked as she stood up and pointed to the van.

"No Kagome, the suitcases we left at home. What other suitcases do you think?" He asked with a roll of his eyes.

"Well...I don't know. I just didn't know..." She said as she looked down at the ground. "Wait...why would she want to get back at you?"

"I don't think that's it actually."

"Well how do you even know her?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Uhh...she and I...well...we kinda went out together before." He tried to tell her.

"So now she's cursing me? Does she like hate me for some reason?" Kagome asked now very confused.

"She dosn't even know you. Even if she did then she'd know there is no way she can hate you." He said as he got up and wrapped his arms around her from behind. "I don't know why she's doing this but we'll fix it. I'll make sure this gets fixed. I promise you Kagome." He whispered the last part to her.

"You shouldn't make so many promises. What if you can't keep them all?" She asked him.

"There's no way i'd break a promise to you." He whispered.

"How can you be so sure?" She asked quietly and turned in his arms to look up at him.

"I just am." He smirked.

"Ya ya ya but let me get this straight first." She giggled. "So your ex-girlfriend is cursing me...but she doesn't know me...so she can't really hate me...unless I did something wrong, unless..." Kagome said and looked at him.

"Unless what?" He asked.

"Unless she still has feelings for you and hates me for being with you." Kagome explained. Inuyasha looked at her oddly and shook his head.

"I seriously really doubt that." He told her.

"Why? It could be the reason." She told him and he pulled away from her.

"No...that's not the reason. Trust me." He told her.

"Well you can't know that for sure."

"Yes I can." He said.

"How?"

"Because us being together was a lie. She lied to me and then tried to kill my friends." Inuyasha said with a shrug as if it was normal.

"S-she did?" Kagome asked a little surprised at the answer she got.

"Yup, some phsyco bitch huh?" He asked.

"Uhh...I don't...know...did you love her?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Honestly?"

"Ya." She nodded. He sighed and looked straight at her.

"Yes. It was a mistake though and I should have seen it coming." He shrugged and sat down on the bench and stretched. "Love is a weak feeling that can easily get you killed." He said truthfully. He figured he was probably ruining any chances with her but he thought she should know how he felt. He was just upset from finding out what Kikyo was doing. Sure he felt that but it didn't mean that he would always feel the same way.

"So you don't...believe in love?" Kagome hesitated.

"I don't know actually. Not when I think of her I don't." He said.

"But it was just a relationship that went bad...everyone's had those. You just...move on from them." She told him and went to sit on the bench a couple of inches away from him.

"Maybe...but not most relationships end with your girlfriend trying to kill your best friends." He told her.

"Ya...but..."

"I'm going to fix this and then we'll go home after we deliver this stuff." He said as he got up and started walking toward the van.

"You mean your cocaine and money?" She asked.

"Excuse me?" He asked and turned to look at her with a questioning gaze.

"That's what your planning on delivering, your cocaine and money. Isn't that illegal?" She asked.

"What are you talking about?" He asked now becoming confused.

"You don't know?" She asked. _'Shit...maybe I shouldn't have said anything. Is this like a way for him to say he doesn't want to see me anymore though?'_ She wondered.

"...apparently not. What are you talking about?" He asked once again.

"Well...me a-...I was kind of curious and looked inside the suitcases and both those suitcases carry cocaine and money." Kagome said catching herself.

"Don't go into that stuff. And we _are_ a gang so not everything we do is legal you know. Don't worry about it." He said and turned around and headed back to the van. Thinking about Kikyo has made him think that this relationship wouldn't work either so why try anymore. Kagome watched him get into the van and didn't understand what was going on like what had gotten into him. She got up and went to the van but got in the back instead and sat against the side and sighed.

It was quiet for a long time until Sango finally woke up.

"Hey..." Sango said tiredly. "...why arn't you up front?"

"Wanted to be in the back." Kagome shrugged.

"Something wrong?"

"No." Kagome answered.

"Is it just me or is he driving really fast?" Sango asked when she felt a speed bump pass very quickly.

"I don't know." Kagome said as she watched Sango go toward the front.

"God damn can you slow down some?" Sango asked when she realized they really were going fast.

"Oh...kinda zoned out." Inuyasha said when he realized what he was doing. He had been thinking what it would be like having to face Kikyo once again.

"Ya well what if a cop pulls us over? You can't tell them you zoned out." Sango rolled her eyes then froze when she heard sirens. "Oh fuck...please tell me it's for another car." She pleaded.

"Shit. Way to go Sango. You jinxed it." Inuyasha told her as he slowed the van down.

"How the hell did I know we'd actually get pulled over!" Sango asked.

"Shut up and sit down." Inuyasha told her as he stopped the car. He looked up at the roof of the van and groaned. "I can't believe this is happening."

"Hey what's going on?" Miroku asked tiredly.

"We just got pulled over by a cop. Get in the back and be quiet." Sango warned him as she got in the passenger seat and buckled her seat belt. A few seconds later a police officer came over to the drivers side and Inuyasha rolled down the window.

"So I see your from Tokyo by your plates, did you notice you've almost hit about three cars now by your quick turns?" The officer asked.

"Uhh, no sorry. I was kind of in a hurry." Inuyasha said.

"License and registration please." The officer said and held his hand out. Inuyasha sighed and reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet while Sango reached into the glove compartment for the registration. She handed it to Inuyasha and he handed both to the police officer. The officer nodded and walked back to his car with it in his hand.

"Dammit." Inuyasha said once he was gone.

"Why were you speeding!" Miroku asked.

"I wasn't paying attention! Excuse me!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"Will you guys just shut up until we are driving again at least! We're getting a ticket whether you like it or not so just shut up!" Sango yelled. Kagome sat in the back quietly watching so not to be in the way. The officer came back a few minutes later.

"Can you step out of the van please." He said.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"Step out of the van sir." He repeated.

"...ok...but couldn't you just give me the ticket without all this?" Inuyasha asked as he got out of the van. The officer turned him around and grabbed his hands together.

"It's not that simple." The officer told him.

"What the hell! What are you doing!" Inuyasha asked.

"Inuyasha Kappei I have a warrant for your arrest..." The officer said as he put hand cuffs on him.

"Wait! Officer is there some kind of mistake?" Sango asked.

"No mistake at all miss. You can follow in your van if you want but he has to come with me to the police department." The cop told her.

"How about an explanation for why i'm being arrested!" Inuyasha said.

"There is a warrant for your arrest for the kidnapping of Kagome Higurashi." The officer said.

"What! I didn't kidnap her!" Inuyasha yelled as he was taken to the police car. "She's in the fucking van right now! Go ask her yourself!" Inuyasha yelled. The police officer opened the back door and led him into the car then shut it before walking to the van and opening the back door.

"Kagome Higurashi?" He asked.

"Uhh...yes?" Kagome asked.

"Come with me please, we'll take you to the police station where you can call your family." He told her.

"Why?" Kagome asked as she got out of the van.

"Someone has reported your kidnapping." He told her as he led her to the passenger side of the police car.

"By who!" Kagome asked.

"You can find out at the police station. Right now just calm down and then you can get some answers." He said and then walked to the drivers side. Inuyasha looked at Kagome from the back and sighed. The cop started to drive and saw as the young lady follow them in the van. Inuyasha looked out the window not being able to believe what was happening. Kagome was frightened as to why someone even reported her kidnapped and that she had to go to the police station. Not to mention Inuyasha was arrested because of her. Inuyasha was beyond pissed now but all that suddenly vanished when he heard a noise from the front and smelled the scent of tears. He didn't realize Kagome was crying.

"Hey miss. it's ok, we'll be there soon." The officer said trying to comfort her. Suddenly Inuyasha felt terrible, he didn't want to see her crying.

"Hey Kagome don't cry." Inuyasha told her.

"Silence back there. I don't think she needs to hear from you right now." The officer said.

"You've got the wrong idea sir. I didn't kidnap her! I'll say whatever the fuck I want to say to her!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I wasn't kidnapped sir. Can't you just let us go?" Kagome asked as the tears rolled down her cheeks.

"There has to be proof, I can't just easily let you go. You have to go down to the police station no matter what." The officer told her. She nodded as more tears fell. After a few minutes of silence as she sobbed they arrived to the police station. Another cop came and led Kagome out of the car and inside as the officer that pulled them over led Inuyasha inside somewhere else. Kagome was led to a room with a police officer behind a computer.

"Are you Kagome Higurashi?" The cop asked.

"Yes...but...I wasn't kidnapped. Who reported me as kidnapped?" She asked trying to keep back her tears.

"Uhh...one second." He said as he typed into his computer. "Your sister Kikyo did. She said you had been missing and last time you were seen was with an Inuyasha Kappei and that he was known to pester you." The officer explained.

"M-my sister Kikyo?" Kagome stuttered.

"Yes, did you have anyone you could call?"

"Yes she does. We have someone that needs to be here." Sango said as she walked into the room.

"Who are you?" The officer asked.

"I am her friend, she needs to call her lawyer because obviously there has been a mistake." Sango explained.

"Go right ahead." The officer said and pointed to the phone across the room.

"Thank you." Sango said and led Kagome to the phone.

"My lawyer?" Kagome asked.

"I'm going to call Inuyasha's dad. He's a lawyer and he'll help us." Sango said and picked up the phone and gave her a sympathetic look. "Don't worry, we'll fix this." Sango assured her and dialed a number. She waited a few minutes before someone answered.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Mrs. Kappei! This is Sango, I was wondering if I could talk to Mr. Kappei." Sango said.

"Oh hello, sure one moment." The woman said and handed the phone to her husband.

"Hello Sango...what has Inuyasha done now?" He asked automatically.

"Uhh...funny you should ask. We need your help. There's a big mistake and Inuyasha's in jail but it really is a mistake. Could you come down?" Sango asked.

"Sure it's a mistake. Tell me where you are and i'll be there as soon as I can." Mr. Kappei said. Sango explained where they were and then hung up.

"What did he say?" Kagome asked.

"He should be here in about an hour." Sango sighed. "He's taking a plane. So an hour or two." Sango told her.

"So we're stuck here?" Kagome asked and Sango nodded. "Do you think they'll let me talk to Inuyasha?"

"Uhh...ya I think so." Sango said and led her back to the desk. "Can she talk to Inuyasha Kappei? She wants to clear some stuff up with him before her lawyer arrives. This is a misunderstanding and she needs to talk to him." Sango told the man.

"...I'll find out." He said and got up before walking out the back door of the room.

"Where's Miroku?" Kagome asked.

"He's in the waiting room." Sango told her. Kagome nodded and they waited till the officer returned.

"You can see him but as long as a guard is there." He said as he led her to the cell he was in.

"I can't talk to him without that?" Kagome asked.

"No unless you want to talk to him across the window." The cop shrugged.

"No it's fine." She sighed and walked over to where Inuyasha was. Inuyasha was sitting on the board along the wall that was supposedly where you could sit and saw Kagome across the bars. "Hey..." She said and looked down at the floor and couldn't stop a couple of tears that fell from having to see him in jail cause of her.

"Hey...don't cry." He said and walked over to her.

"Inuyasha your in jail because of me." She said as more tears began to fall after saying that.

"Ya but your not the one who said I kidnapped you." He told her trying to stop her crying.

"Ya I know but still." She said and looked up at him.

"Please stop crying." He told her quietly.

"Kikyo reported you as my kidnapper." Kagome told him.

"What?" He asked.

"Kikyo rep-..."

"I know what you said. Why the fuck did she do that! God dammit!" Inuyasha muttered. "Hey now stop crying Kagome." He told her when her tears kept falling.

"I'm sorry...Sango called your dad." She told him.

"Fuck...here's another reason for him to think i'm worthless." He mumbled. "Whatever it doesn't matter, not like it's my first time in jail." He said and put on a smile for her but let it drop when she continued to cry.

"I'm going to go home..." Kagome said as she looked at the floor.

"What?" He asked.

"This wouldn't have happend if I wasn't here Inuyasha. If I go home then nothing else will happen because of me." She told him.

"If you go home then how are we supposed to fix what's going on with you." He told her.

"...oh ya." She said with a sigh.

"Hey don't worry. It'll be ok...and...about all the stuff I said before...at the park..." He started.

"No it dosn't matter." She told him.

"No...I was just pissed about hearing Kikyo was the one doing it all. Everything I said...it was just...stuff that shouldn't have been said. I didn't mean it...any of it. I would have meant it if I was talking to Kikyo...but not you Kagome." He assured her as he picked up her hand through the bar and kissed the back of it since it was the only thing he could do at the moment. She looked up at him and saw him smile at her trying to comfort her. She smiled and looked down.

_**

* * *

**_

"Sorry i'm late guys." Mr. Kappei said as he walked into the waiting room two and a half hours later.

"It's ok, we're just glad your finally here." Sango said as she stood and followed him to the back as he walked over to the officer at the computer followed by Kagome and Miroku.

"It is my understanding that my client has been arrested for a report of kidnapping is that correct?" Mr. Kappei instantly began to question the police officer.

"Yes sir, a Miss. Kagome Higurashi." The officer nodded. "And you are the lawyer?"

"Yes I am. And this is Miss. Higurashi correct?" He asked as he pointed to Kagome.

"Yes i'm Kagome." She said.

"Did my client actually kidnap you?" He asked.

"No sir...I went with them. I don't know who would have reported that." Kagome told him.

"Who reported her as kidnapped?" Mr. Kappei asked the officer.

"A Miss. Kikyo Noriko. Her sister."

"I don't have a sister." Kagome told the man.

"...uhh...you don't?" The officer asked a little surprised.

"You have my client arrested and you never even checked! I should call about you." Mr. Kappei said.

"That's not nessecary." The cop said nervously.

"Miss. Higurashi what is your social security number so they can look you up and find out information they should have already looked up?" Mr. Kappei asked.

After about two hours of talking with many police officers and looking up everything possible they found out that Kagome didn't even know a Kikyo Noriko. Mr. Kappei walked to the cell Inuyasha was in and looked in to see Inuyasha lying on the bed.

"Comfortable?" He asked and Inuyasha quickly sat up. "Or are you just used to the feeling of those beds?"

"I guess...Am I out?"

"Can't you say hello, thank you for bailing me out of jail once again?" His father asked.

"Hello father, thank you for bailing me out once again." Inuyasha mumbled before Mr. Kappei had the guard open the cell. Inuyasha walked past his father and walked to the waiting room. Kagome ran over to him and hugged him once she saw him. "Whoa, hey I said it was ok." Inuyasha said as he rubbed her back. Mr. Kappei walked into the room a few minutes later.

"Miss. Noriko will be notified. You guys better behave, I don't want to have to come back and bail you out again." Mr. Kappei said.

"Yes sir. Thank you so much for coming down." Sango said.

"Ya, we thought we were going to be stuck here a long time." Miroku nodded. Mr. Kappei started walking out of the room followed by Miroku and Sango.

"So where are you headed?" Mr. Kappei asked as they walked out. He glanced over at his son then looked back at the other two as they walked out of the room. Inuyasha rubbed Kagome's back up and down as she began to cry once again.

"Why are you crying now?" He asked her.

"I...don't know." She said and wiped away her tears. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't cry." He told her. She nodded but only ended up crying more. He chuckled once again and pulled her closer to him.

"Sorry." She apologized with a nod. He brought his hand under her chin and captured her lips with his own. The softness of his lips against hers comforted her somewhat while also sending those dancing butterflies into her stomach once again.

"Come on let's get out of here." He told her and led her to the door.

"Gladly." She smiled and looked over at him. She giggled as she looked over at him and he looked at her oddly with a chuckle.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing." She smiled thinking she could get used to him...maybe even used to his attitude. Or was it...that she already liked him anyways? As in...more then just a cute crush?

"Well I won't be leaving till a while, I have to run a few errands for Mrs. Kappei. Here is the number to my cell phone if you need me." Mr. Kappei said as they walked outside and handed Miroku a small piece of paper.

"Alright. Thanks again." Miroku said as he took the paper.

"Aren't you going to tell your dad thanks?" Kagome asked Inuyasha. He sighed and walked by him.

"Ya thanks." Inuyasha mumbled and got into the passengers seat of the van.

"Don't worry about it. He'll never change." Mr. Kappei shrugged and walked to his car. "I'll see you kids later." He said and got into his cab.

"Let's just deliver this stuff and go home." Miroku said as he went to the drivers side.

"Ya..." Sango nodded and got in the back followed by Kagome.

"I'm glad that's over with." Kagome said quietly as they sat in the back while the boys were up front with the radio on to keep from talking.

"Ya...well it's all almost over." Sango assured her. "I'm actually kind of hungry."

"What? You think of that after what just happend?" Kagome laughed.

"Yes, cause I am." Sango laughed too as she went to the front and turned off the radio. "Let's go get some food." She told the boys and got odd looks from both of them. "Well excuse me but i'm hungry." She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, let's go get some food. Then we'll drive straight to where we need to be." Inuyasha said as he sat back in his seat with his arms crossed.

"Alright, i'm just going to go to the closest fast food place." Miroku said and Sango nodded as she went back to the back. A few minutes later the van stopped and Kagome and Sango got out of the back of the van.

"Yes! Food!" Sango smiled as she walked inside. Kagome rolled her eyes with a laugh as she followed her inside with the boys. They ordered their food quickly and sat at the table eating quietly. Sango looked around the table as everyone ate.

"Will you stop." Inuyasha told her.

"Stop what?" Sango asked.

"You keep looking looking up at us." He said.

"Well why is everyone so quiet? You act like someone recently died. It was a misunderstanding, no big deal. What's with the silence?" She asked.

"Well everyone's done why don't we go?" Miroku asked.

"Ya whatever." Sango said as they all got up and went back to the van.

"I'll be there in a bit." Inuyasha said and signaled for Miroku to stay behind.

"Whatever." Sango said as she continued to the van with Kagome.

"Gonna make the call?" Miroku asked.

"Ya, let's just get it over with. We're almost their." Inuyasha said as he pulled out his cell phone along with a little piece of paper and dialed that number that was on the small piece of paper. He didn't even wait for the person to say hello before he asked. "Where are we delivering to?" Inuyasha asked.

"Inuyasha, good to hear your voice again." A familiar voice said on the other line.

"I said where are we delivering." He repeated himself, surprised at first that it was her.

"No hello or how have you been? Inuyasha i'm hurt."

"Kikyo...just tell me the place." Inuyasha told her and Miroku looked at him out of surprise when he said the name.

"Well i've been wonderful. I heard you were in jail, that's terrible although your probably used to being there. How's Kagome doing by the way?" Kikyo asked with a laugh in her voice.

"Let me make it clear to you that whatever you did, you better fix. I'm sick of this and i'm sick of you bitch. How cold are you to involve people that arn't even in this?" He muttered.

"Is ice good enough?" Kikyo asked with a laugh. "Well I really must go but i'll look forward to seeing you the house on the corner of Akuryou street."

"Hm, fits you perfect huh?" Inuyasha asked.

"You know it baby. You have to have an evil spirit for this business. Later hun." Kikyo said and hung up. Inuyasha growled and put his phone up.

"Where to?" Miroku asked.

"Akuryou street. Let's just finish this." Inuyasha said and walked back to the van.

_**

* * *

**_

The ride was quiet as they drove until Kagome felt a sharp pain in her side and leaned forward.

"Kagome are you ok?" Sango asked when she saw her with a pained look on her face. She shook her head as she held her side.

"Inuyasha! Miroku!" Sango yelled as she rushed to her side. Miroku parked on the side of the road near a wooded area.

"What!" Inuyasha asked as he ran to the back of the van and threw the door open.

"I don't know. Something is wrong with her." Sango told them.

"Kagome?" Miroku asked. She yelled out when the pain grew and suddenly felt closed in by everyone. She got up and ran out of the van.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled. Kagome stopped next to a tree and tried to control her ragged breathing.

"Dammit." Inuyasha said and went after her. He reached toward her and touched her shoulder and she jumped in surprise and pushed him away but sent out some force and he flew back into another tree. "Awww, fuck." Inuyasha said as he sat there and slowly tried to get up from the pain in his back. "What the hell was that!" He asked as he held onto the tree for support.

"Kagome?" Sango asked as she stood a few inches away from her, afraid to touch her. Kagome looked up quickly and a fireball formed in her hand and Sango jumped back. "Kagome!"

Kagome faced the forest and threw it which was followed by a laugh.

"To bad your aiming isn't very good." Kikyo said as she came out of the forest.

"What the hell are you doing here!" Inuyasha asked.

"I couldn't wait another moment to see you Inuyasha. It's so great to see you again." Kikyo smirked.

"Ya well the feeling isn't mutual. Believe me." Inuyasha said as he glarred at the woman. Kikyo smiled and shrugged and walked over to Kagome.

"So this is Kagome Higurashi." She said and lifted her chin to look up at her as Kagome held her sides from the pain.

"Don't touch her!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Get back bitch!" Sango yelled.

"She's cute, what do you think Kaijibou?" Kikyo asked and looked toward the wood.

"Drop dead gorgeous." Kaijinbou smiled as he pulled out his sword while walking over.

"It's you!" Miroku yelled.

"It should be a crime to be that gorgeous." Kaijinbou sighed.

"Well...you can make it one." Kikyo shrugged. Kaijinbou smiled and nodded.

"I'll be the judge, the jury and the officer and I say this woman shall be executed." He said as he brought the sword to her neck. Kagome dropped to her knees and knealed forward.

"Back. The. Fuck. Off. Now!" Inuyasha growled as he slowly walked over.

"Why Inuyasha, are you mad at me?" Kikyo asked.

"Bitch you better do as he said or you'll be sorry. I'm not afraid of going to jail for murder." Sango smirked as she pulled out her sword.

"Neither am I." Miroku smirked and pulled out his gun.

"Like you said, i'm used to it." Inuyasha growled out.

"You know, you shouldn't get so mad Inuyasha. You might transform, then you might even kill your own friends." Kikyo smirked.

"Fuck you." Inuyasha said before he started running over but Kaijinbou ran to him and Inuyasha pulled out his sword and stopped his sword.

"Well, guess it's two to one now." Sango smiled as she stood next to Miroku.

"Make that three." Kagome said weakly and sttod before punching kicking Kikyo away from her.

"Bitch!" Kikyo yelled and pushed Kagome back. Kagome glarred at the woman and another fireball appeared in her hands. Kagome looked wide eyed at her hand. Before when she had thrown the fireball her anger had taken over her. She looked down at her hand as Kikyo advanced on her. She looked up and saw Kikyo and threw the ball but Kikyo ducked in time and Sango ran over and kicked her from the side making her fall to the ground.

"Watch yourself Kikyo, you forget who your messing with." Miroku said with a smirk and held his gun down on her back.

"How we tend to forget." Kikyo said quietly. Inuyasha pushed Kaijinbou and Miroku had to move before getting attacked by the sword in his hand. Inuyasha fell to his knees and growled as he clenched his fists into the ground.

"You...bitch." He said and growled out as his fangs grew longer once again and his demonic features returned.

"It's about time you transformed. I thought I would have to kill the girl to get you mad enough." Kikyo said as she stood up. "Well Kagome, I hope you had a fun time on your trip cause it ends here." Kikyo grinned and pulled out a sword.

"Not in this lifetime wench." Inuyasha growled and pulled Kikyo back by the hair.

"Inuyasha!" Kikyo yelled as she tried to get away from him. He pulled her so she was looking straight at him.

"Hands off her." Inuyasha growled to her. Kikyo laughed and looked at him.

"I don't have to touch her, the curse is taking up her energy. It was slowly taking it before but it's finally taken enough for her to become weak." Kikyo explained.

"Bitch! You'll fucking pay!" Sango yelled as she started walking closer but Inuyasha growled at her.

"Say your prayers bitch." Inuyasha said and threw her to the side and was about to run after her when Kaijinbou slammed the door shut of the van after getting the suitcases. Kagome figured the more she used these 'powers' the faster she'll waste her energy but she wanted to help, she had to help.

_'That guy is the one who came after me. That fucking bastard.' _She thought, trying to get angry since she didn't know any other way to use these powers. She glarred toward the demon as a fireball formed in her hand and she concentrated hard before throwing it. She watched it fly through the air and the demon never even saw it coming. The force of the ball pushed Kaijinbou back and got the wind knocked out of him but paniced when he saw the bottom of his pants had caught on fire. He jumped up and down trying to put it out and tripped over one of the suitcases and it was thrown open and all the contents flew out. Kagome watched wide eyed as the bag of cocaine fell out of the suitcase. She turned and looked over at Inuyasha when he heard them coming closer to her.

"Maybe I should kill you now!" Inuyasha growled out as he flewed his claws and starred at her with his dark blue eyes.

"Try it and see what happens to your Kagome." Kikyo smirked as she backed away from him. He growled and ran to her. Kikyo ran over to Kagome and grabbed her arm and pulled out a knife to her neck. "I'm warning you."

"You seem to be confused. _I'm_ the one warning _you_. Kill her and see what happens." Inuyasha said as he looked down at his claws as if admiring them. "It wont take much to kill a pathetic miko like you bitch."

"Killing is the only thing across your mind at the moment isn't it? Your just dying to have the feeling of blood all over your claws arn't you?" Kikyo asked. Inuyasha flinched as he thought about what she was saying and got the craving for blood. "You would even kill this girl wouldn't you? And your friends. You just want to feel and taste the blood."

"For a pathetic bitch your right. And you'll be the first to have your blood spilt." Inuyasha growled and ran toward her.

"Nuh uh uh. She dies if you come near me." Kikyo told him and brought the knife closer to Kagome. Kagome shut her eyes tightly as she felt the blade against her.

"I-Inuyasha!" Kagome strained her voice. Inuyasha froze and looked at Kagome then back at Kikyo. He growled and looked down at his claws.

"It's blood you love, not this girl." Kikyo smirked. Inuyasha looked up at her with surprise after hearing what she said as if everything made sense now. "You want her blood."

"Not quite. It's your blood I want spilt." Inuyasha growled and ran toward her. Kikyo pulled the knife back to stab Kagome but Sango came up behind her and grabbed her arm.

"Your asking for it." Sango said through gritted teeth and threw Kikyo the the ground. Kagome sighed in relief but then saw Inuyasha running toward Kikyo and looked as if ready to kill her. She looked over at Kikyo with wide eyes and pushed Sango back before she could stop her and jumped in front of Kikyo.

"Kagome! What are you doing!" Sango asked. Miroku ran over and stopped Sango just as she was going to run over.

"She's doing what she believes is right." He assured her.

"Inuyasha stop!" Kagome yelled as he ran toward her. He got ready to pounce her but Kagome held out her hand to stop him and without her knowing she sent a wave of energy at him that pushed him back. He growled out of anger and ran at her again.

"Stupid girl. He's not going to listen to you. He dosn't know who you are. He'll kill you too." Kikyo told her.

"He can't...or he'd kill you too..." Kagome said a little fearful. Kikyo took this opportunity and pulled out a knife and just as Inuyasha was running over she stabbed Kagome in the side. She yelled out in pain and the fireball she was preparing to throw at Inuyasha to keep him back slipped and went in anothet direction. Kikyo got up and ran but Sango attacked her and pushed her to the ground. Inuyasha ran at Kagome and was about to attack but the scent of her blood stopped him.

"Inuyasha! Don't hurt her!" Miroku yelled and went to run toward them when Kaijinbou punched him from behind then pulled out his sword.

"I-Inuyasha..." Kagome stuttered and carefully reached her hand out to him. He growled at her and she flinched in fear but continued to reach out to him and stroked the back of her hand against his cheek. He barred his fangs at her unsure of what to do. He seemed to recogbize her scent and felt a connection with her but another part of him thought she was just another worthless human that needed to be brought down.

"Bitch back off!" Sango yelled and pushed Kikyo away and pulled out her gun. She shot at Kikyo but missed. Inuyasha heard the shot and growled out then raised his claw to attack Kagome. Kagome's eyes widened in surprise and she held her hands out and shut her eyes tightly and the same energy as before shot out and pushed Inuyasha back. He brought his claws down on her and scratched her across her arm.

"Inuyasha! Please stop!" Kagome said as she tried to push him away. She tried to hold him back with her hand to his chest but suddenly started to become weak. She looked down and could feel her energy draining but she had to do something. "So your going to let it take over you just like that Inuyasha? I thought you were stronger then that? At least that's what you made me believe. You told me to stay away from you but I won't Inuyasha...because I believe you can control yourself. Your not that weak. You can do it...cause I believe in you...y-you can do it." She said as her breathing became ragged. Inuyasha growled at her and felt her arm fall away from him as she fell to the ground.

"KAGOME!" Sango yelled and tried to run to her but Kikyo stopped her with a punch. Inuyasha growled and backed away from her. The part of him that felt a connection with the girl grew stronger and began to take over.

_' "You can do it...cause I believe in you..." '_ The phrase played out over and over again in his mind as he looked down at the girl.

"You stupid bitch! What the hell did you do to Kagome!" Sango asked as she threw a punch at Kikyo and dove for her gun that she had dropped. Kikyo stopped her and kicked the gun away.

"Oh it's a simple curse that will kill her if it's not taken care of. I wonder what will kill her first...the curse...or Inuyasha." Kikyo smirked.

"What the hell is your problem! Kagome isn't even involved in any of this! So you hate us...who cares? Why be a bitch about it and involve people who you don't even know!" Sango asked and kicked Kikyo in the stomach when she got the chance.

"It's the only way to bring Inuyasha down. He has started to have feelings for the girl and if he knows he killed her with his own hands well...you know how hurt he'd feel? Then i'd have a real battle on my hands." Kikyo smirked with a laugh to her voice.

"You bitch!" Sango yelled and grabbed her gun and shot at her but only managed to get her arm. Kikyo yelled out in pain but continued to fight.

Miroku finally brought down Kaijinbou and held him down with his hands around his neck.

"Now tell me! How do I take away the curse!" Miroku demanded.

"If I tell you i'd have to kill you, havn't you heard that saying before?" Kaijinbou asked with a smirk even though he was struggling to speak.

"Tell me right now!" Miroku yelled. All of a sudden Kaijinbou looked up in panic and nodded.

"Destroy the blue and pink crystals Kikyo has. The blue one is for the curse of the hanyou and the pink for the girl." Kaijinbou explained. Miroku nodded and before he could do anything the demon at his hands was shot straight in the forehead. Miroku jumped back and bumped into someone. He looked up and saw Mr. Kappei. So that explained why Kaijinbou came out and told him.

"This is my errands." Mr. Kappei shrugged. "You kids will never learn to stop this foolishness. So I was sent to guide you kids." Mr. Kappei explained. Miroku smirked and nodded.

"Inuyasha and Kagome have both been cursed but it seems Kagome has passed out from loss of energy but Inuyasha is in his demon form and we're afraid he might kill her." Miroku explained. Mr. Kappei nodded and pulled out his own sword and walked over to Inuyasha.

"Mr. Kappei this doesn't involve you!" Kikyo yelled when she saw him.

"And it didn't involve this girl either. You involve her, you involve me." He said simply. He reached down and grabbed Inuyasha by the arm. "Pull yourself together! You shouldn't let some curse take over your body! Your the one who has control over yourself!" He yelled at his son as Inuyasha looked up at him and growled. "Will you really endanger everyone around you just cause you can't control yourself!" He asked.

_' "You can do it...cause I believe in you..." ' _The phrase ran through his head once again. _'I've already been the cause of so much pain to her...I won't allow it anymore. Besides...she believes I can do it...so why shouldn't I?'_ Inuyasha thought as he knealed down. _'I have to beat this curse.' _He thought and looked up at Kikyo then at Kagome. He shut his eyes tight and put his hands on his head as he felt the pain in his head once again. Sweat started to fall from his face as he tried to defeat what was taking over him. He opened his eyes and looked over at Kagome. _' "Your not that weak. You can do it...cause I believe in you..." '_ The phrase repeated as he stood up and felt his demonic features slowly dissapear and he knealed down on the ground once again taking ragged breaths.

"Stay away bitch!" Kikyo yelled and pushed Sango back into a tree which knocked her out.

"Sango!" Miroku yelled and ran over to her. Inuyasha stood carefully and took one more deep breath and he felt the control over him quickly fade away and heard the sound of breaking glass. Kikyo reached into her pocket to pull out pieces of what used to be a blue crystal.

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome and dropped to his knees beside her. He was worried when he heard her ragged breathing and then saw the clawed marks on her arm. He was pissed and upset at himself for letting that happen and he felt guilty and worried.

"Don't worry son, I'm going to take the girls home. You boys finish what you need to do but let me ask of one thing. Try to keep it clean. Try not to do anything illegal." Mr. Kappei said. Inuyasha didn't look up at him and kept his eyes on Kagome yet he nodded his response. He watched as his father leaned down and picked up Kagome. He stood up then turned to face Kikyo with a glare as Miroku picked up Sango.

"Take your crap and get the hell out of here!" Inuyasha yelled and walked over to grab the suitcase that was still intact and walked over to Kikyo.

"What about my other suitcase?" Kikyo asked.

"That wasn't our fault. Kaijinbou is the one who messed it up. It was fine before he started handling it." Inuyasha told her simply. She glarred at him and took the suitcase.

"This isn't the last time you'll see me Inuyasha." Kikyo told him.

"We'll just have to see about that. Me and Miroku will make sure the suitcase gets delivered and that the explanation for the other suitcase is correct." Inuyasha said and leaned closer to her and held his hand out to her. "Now give me the crystal."

"What makes you think i'd do such a thing?" Kikyo asked with a smirk.

Mr. Kappei took the girl to his rental car and drove off. Miroku ran over and picked up his gun.

"We have the upper hand now Kikyo. I'd hand it to him if you value your life." Miroku said as he held the gun pointing at Kikyo.

"You'll have to face my gang first." She smirked as they heard motors of cars and motorcycles coming down the road.

"I guess so." Inuyasha smirked.

"I'm up for it." Miroku smirked.

"Same. I need to get some anger out anyways." Inuyasha said as the men came over. Inuyasha picked up his sword and got ready for the attacks. Miroku went to the van and grabbed a few guns from their suitcase and some rope. He ran over to help Inuyasha to take on the gang while Kikyo started walking away.

"I don't think so!" Miroku said as he shot her in the arm to stop her. She fell to her knees and held her arm.

"Havn't you ever heard your not supposed to hit a girl?" Kikyo asked as Miroku came over and tied her to the closest tree.

"Yes I have but that's the chance you have to take when in a gang." He shrugged and took the suitcase from her. "Who is the leader here!" Miroku yelled out.

"I am." Said a man as he walked over from one of the cars. "Do you have what I asked for?"

"Yes we do. But you see there is something we ask of you first." Inuyasha said.

"And what is that?"

"I want to know that you won't come after us or ask us of anything else ever again." Inuyasha told him.

"Fair enough. I Naraku will not bother you anymore. My merchandise?" He asked.

"Right here. But you see, Kaijinbou, one of your men tried handling one of them and got it everywhere." Miroku told him.

"I see...well Kikyo will be sure to take care of it." Naraku grinned.

"And one more thing." Inuyasha said as he walked over to Naraku.

"What?" Naraku asked a little annoyed now.

"I want the crystal that you used to curse Kagome right now." He growled.

"Kikyo." Naraku said simply and looked over at her. She glarred at him and Naraku walked over to her and untied her. She reached into her pocket and tossed it to Inuyasha. He threw it on the ground and stepped hard on it.

"Thanks." Inuyasha said simply.

"Inuyasha...I swear to you that you'll see me again." Kikyo smirked. Inuyasha shrugged and kept walking to the van.

"Do you think she meant it?" Miroku asked.

"Ya...she did. And she'll probably come to us instead though. Then we'll take care of her. I promised I wouldn't kill today...but nothing will stop me next time." Inuyasha assured him.

"Well...let's go to the airport." Miroku said.

"The airport!" Inuyasha asked.

"Ya, your dad sent the girls home on a helicoptor to the hospital in Tokyo." Miroku told him.

_**tbc...**_

* * *

**_AN: _**I'm going to type one more chapter then start typing for another fic...You guys, I need more reviews to have me update this fic! If you read then review, I don't care if it's anonymous. I just wanna know what you guys think. And if u want me to update. So please review.

_**PLEASE.REVIEW.**_

_**Bye for now!**_


	12. Ch12 First Date

**Careless Whisper**

**Disclaimer- **Nope don't own...but someday maybe. lol. If i become a billionaire! lmao. ya right.

**(IMPORTANT MESSAGE AFTER AUTHORS NOTE AT THE END OF CHAPTER!)**

_**.../...CHAPTER.12...**_

* * *

you see me hanging round

starting to swear about this black hole of a dark field

and silently within hands touchin skin sharp

breaks my disease and i can breath

and all of your ways

all you dream falls on me

it falls on me

and your beautiful sky

the light you breath

falls on me

it falls on me ahha

_**FALLS.ON.ME. - FUEL.

* * *

****Ch.12 First Date** _

_**RECAP.**_

"Who is the leader here!" Miroku yelled out.

"I am." Said a man as he walked over from one of the cars. "Do you have what I asked for?"

"Yes we do. But you see there is something we ask of you first." Inuyasha said.

"And what is that?"

"I want to know that you won't come after us or ask us of anything else ever again." Inuyasha told him.

"Fair enough. I Naraku will not bother you anymore. My merchandise?" He asked.

"Right here. But you see, Kaijinbou, one of your men tried handling one of them and got it everywhere." Miroku told him.

"I see...well Kikyo will be sure to take care of it." Naraku grinned.

"And one more thing." Inuyasha said as he walked over to Naraku.

"What?" Naraku asked a little annoyed now.

"I want the crystal that you used to curse Kagome right now." He growled.

"Kikyo." Naraku said simply and looked over at her. She glarred at him and Naraku walked over to her and untied her. She reached into her pocket and tossed it to Inuyasha. He threw it on the ground and stepped hard on it.

"Thanks." Inuyasha said simply.

"Inuyasha...I swear to you that you'll see me again." Kikyo smirked. Inuyasha shrugged and kept walking to the van.

"Do you think she meant it?" Miroku asked.

"Ya...she did. And she'll probably come to us instead though. Then we'll take care of her. I promised I wouldn't kill today...but nothing will stop me next time." Inuyasha assured him.

"Well...let's go to the airport." Miroku said.

"The airport!" Inuyasha asked.

"Ya, your dad sent the girls home on a helicoptor to the hospital in Tokyo." Miroku told him.

_**END.RECAP.**_

Sango slowly opened her eyes but shut them when she looked into the light. She carefully opened her eyes again and sat up. She looked around the room and saw Miroku sitting on a chair near her bed.

"It's about time you woke up." Miroku smiled and stroked her cheek.

"Hey, where are we?" She asked.

"We're back home, in the hospital. How are you feeling?" He asked her.

"Just a little headache but i'm fine. Where's Inuyasha and Kagome?" She asked curiously when she didn't see them in the room. She saw Miroku's smile dissapear and started to worry. "They're ok right!" She asked.

"Ya, they're ok. Inuyasha is in another room with Kagome." He told her. "Kagome hasn't woken up yet."

"You guys took care of the curse right?" Sango asked.

"Ya, Inuyasha destroyed the crystal but when we got here they had her under intensive care. She was having trouble breathing and she was unconcious...she still is." He said.

"She's going to be ok though right?"

"I don't know." He said sadly.

"Can we go see her?" She asked with a sigh.

"Ya...let me got tell a doctor your up first." Miroku said and walked out of the room. The doctor let her go since her injury wasn't severe. It was just a bump on the head now. Sango and Miroku both walked into Kagome's room and Inuyasha was beside the bed with her hand in his. "How is she?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha didn't move as he kept his eyes on Kagome.

"She's still the same. Her breathing has evened out though." Inuyasha told them.

"She'll be ok though...right?" Sango asked worriedly. She stepped back when no one answered. The ringing of Inuyasha's cell phone broke the short silence. He looked at the ID caller and recognized the number.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hey Inuyasha, what's with you? You sound kind of down or tired. What's up?" Rin asked happily.

"Umm...nothing...we're back in Tokyo." Inuyasha told her.

"You are! Great! You don't sound to happy about it...What's wrong?" Rin asked.

"...We're in the hospital right now...Kagome's unconcious." He said and the line went quiet for a few seconds.

"W-what?" Rin asked. "What happend!...Is she going to be ok?" Rin asked worriedly.

"...We think so. Rin...i'll call you back." He told her and hung up. Sango couldn't help but worry and felt a few tears escape. She wiped them away and backed out of the room.

"I'll go check on her." Miroku said before he turned and left the room. Inuyasha picked Kagome's hand up and kissed the back of it.

"Hey your not supposed to do this. Your supposed to be ok after the crystal is broken. Your breaking the rules of me rescuing you." He said with a half smile trying to cheer himself up also but felt it didn't work at all. "...you know...you said you believed in me. I heard you Kagome. I heard every word you said even though I was in my demon form. You told me you believed in me. You don't have any idea how much of an affect that had on me. You believed I was strong enough to beat that...well now i'm telling you that I know you can beat this. The curse is over with. There's nothing holding you back. Just wake up...cause I believe you can." He whispered to her and stroked the side of her face.

_**THAT.NIGHT.**_

Inuyasha had fallen asleep with his head lying on the side of the bed and Kagome's hand still in his. Miroku and Sango both stayed and were resting on chairs on the side of the room. Kagome slowly opened her eyes and looked around the room to see Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango asleep. It took her just a few seconds to realize where she was. She slowly slipped her hand out of Inuyasha's and pulled off the oxygen mask. Inuyasha felt the withdrawl of her hand and slowly opened his eyes. Kagome turned her head to face him and smiled.

"You jerk, I told you I hate hospitals." She said quietly. Inuyasha didn't say anything and leaned down and kissed her and stroked her cheek. He was so relieved to see her awake. He pulled away and smiled at her.

"You bitch, I told you to stay away." He responded to her comment in a whisper.

"Sheesh you don't have to be mean about it." She smiled back.

"Hey you called me a jerk. Only fair." He smirked and left another light kiss on her lips.

"Maybe being in the hospital isn't so bad." She giggled.

"Stupid girl." He chuckled. "How are you feeling?"

"Kind of tired, and light-headed." She sighed.

"Well you can sleep now and in the morning i'll take you home so you can get some rest." He told her.

"Home? You mean...as in my apartment?" She asked with a questioning look.

"...yes?"

"We're back in Tokyo?" She asked with a smile.

"Ya." He chuckled.

"So it's finally over?" She smiled.

"Yup it's all over." He assured her.

"What time is it?" Kagome asked as she slowly sat up but regretted it instantly when she felt a sharp pain at her side.

"Ya...you should...lay back down." He said as he gently pushed her back down.

"Kinda forgot about all that." She said with a sigh.

"Kagome...i'm so-..." He started but Kagome put her hand to his mouth and shook her head.

"Don't. You have nothing to be sorry for. Don't say that Inuyasha." She told him. He kissed her hand and pulled it away from his mouth.

"Can I say sorry for hurting you at least?" He asked quietly and gently stroked his hand over her arm. She brought her hand to his face.

"Nope. It wasn't you. You were cursed and you couldn't help it." She told him. He stood up and leaned toward her and she thought he was going to kiss her but instead nuzzled her cheek before he kissed it and she felt those butterflies return once again. They both looked to the door when it opened.

"Good morning Miss. Higurashi." The nurse smiled as she walked in.

"Shh." Kagome said and looked over at her friends.

"Oh sorry." The nurse apologized with a smile.

"It's ok, good morning." Kagome whispered.

"I thought I heard noises. Glad your awake but shouldn't you be sleeping?" The nurse asked and shook her head at Inuyasha and laughed quietly. "Now now, I think you should let get some sleep. You want her to go home in the morning don't you?" She asked. Inuyasha smirked and nodded. "Alright you two, get some sleep now." The nurse told them as she walked back to the door and left the room.

"Go to sleep." Inuyasha told her. Kagome nodded.

"You too. Night." She said before closing her eyes.

"Night." He whispered and made sure she went to sleep before going to sleep himself.

_**

* * *

**_

"Wow it feels good to be home." Kagome said as she walked into her apartment.

"Didn't think you'd ever make it back did you?" Sango laughed.

"No but i'm glad to be back. I'm never leaving my apartment ever again." She laughed as Miroku and Inuyasha walked in behind Sango.

"If you do that then who's gonna take care of the club?" Miroku asked.

"Hmm...damn your right...well I'll enjoy being home for now." She smiled and ran off to her room.

"Don't run!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I'll run if I want mother!" Kagome yelled back from her room. Sango laughed and leaned back against the wall.

"Someone's glad to be home." She said referring to Kagome.

"I wouldn't blame her either. I wouldn't mind going home either. Get some sleep, drink a beer, watch some tv and just relax." Miroku said with smile. "Damn that sounds good."

"Ya it does. But I think i'm sticking around here for a while. I've never been in her apartment before." Sango said as she looked around.

"She never actually invited you to look around her apartment you know." Miroku chuckled and caught the pillow that was thrown at him.

"Shut up." Sango replied as Inuyasha walked off and went in the direction Kagome ran off. He knocked lightly on the door that she went through and slowly opened it. He smirked when he saw her wrapped up in her blankets on the bed.

"What are you doing?" He chuckled as he walked in and closed the door before walking over to the bed.

"Enjoying the feeling of my own bed. I missed my bed." She laughed as she hugged the covers. Inuyasha knealed down next to her bed and smirked as he looked at her. "You guys can go home you know. I'll be ok by myself. Besides I just want to go to sleep before I go to work."

"Work? You can't go to work." He told her.

"Why not? I have to." Kagome said as she sat up carefully.

"Well there's reason number one." He said referring to her cautiousness. "Kagome you just got out of the hospital."

"Ya, don't remind me." She said as she let herself fall back on the bed.

"Your supposed to rest. You shouldn't use to much of your energy, at least for a while...ok?" He said softly. Kagome turned her head to look at him with a smile. She reached her arm behind his head and brought him to her to capture his lips with her own. She pulled away and left a few light kisses on his lips before pulling the blanket over her head. Inuyasha chuckled and looked at the figure under the blankets.

"So what was that for?" He asked curiously.

"What do you think?" She asked him.

"I don't know, you tell me." He said. She pulled the blanket off her head and looked at him.

"For caring." She blushed with a smile and the butterflies returned.

"Oh ya?" He asked with a smirk.

"Ya." She smiled as he stroked her cheek.

"Maybe I should be caring more often." He said softly.

"Maybe." Kagome giggled and pulled the blanket over her head again. He chuckled thinking she was acting like a little kid who was hiding since she was shy or something. Inuyasha looked over at the door when he heard someone walk in the front door.

"Long time no see." He heard Miroku say dully and then heard a knock at Kagome's bedroom door. "What are you doing here?" He heard Sango say. Inuyasha grew curious as to who this mysterious person was but soon found out when he stepped into the room.

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked and stood up. Kagome took the covers off her head to see who it was and her smile quickly faded away when she saw who it was then she just pulled the cover over her head once again.

"Hey Kagome, I heard you went on a trip for some time. Glad to see you made it back ok." The mysterious person said.

"Ya i'm ok. What are you doing here Hojo?" Kagome asked from under the covers.

"Just came by to see how you were doing." Hojo shrugged even though Kagome didn't see it but she did hear the growling that was coming from Inuyasha.

"Hey Hojo why don't I walk you out. It'd probably be best if you left." Miroku said and crossed his arms. Hojo glarred at Inuyasha with a smirk and walked over to the bed.

"I was wondering if we could talk Kagome." Hojo suggested. Kagome didn't answer but Inuyasha knew why and his growl grew deeper.

"Just leave." Inuyasha told him.

"Ya Kagome doesn't want to talk to you right now. Just go home so she can rest." Sango told him.

"Come on, we'll walk you out." Miroku said and walked over to him and rested his hand on Hojo's shoulder.

"I wa-..." Hojo started.

"Now." Sango said as she glarred at him.

"Please." Kagome said quietly.

"Fine whatever." Hojo rolled his eyes and got up. "I'll see you later Kagome." He said and walked out of the room followed by Sango and Miroku. Inuyasha knealed down next to the bed and rubbed her back.

"Kagome...don't cry." He said softly. "Why are you crying?" He asked.

"I don't know. It's just...we finally get back and trouble already has to start." She told him as the tears fell down her face. Inuyasha pulled the cover off of her and sat on the bed.

"Hey don't cry. He's gone. Don't worry about it." He said and leaned down over her and kissed her cheek. "Please don't cry." He whispered and wiped away her tears. She took a breath in and nodded.

"Kagome!" Came a yell from the living room and the door slammed shut. "Whoops..." The same voice said. Kagome wiped away her tears before she jumped up off the bed and ran past Inuyasha to the living room.

"Rin!" Kagome yelled as she ran over to her and hugged her. "Ow ow ow ok bad idea." Kagome said as she pulled away when Rin wrapped her arms around Kagome.

"You ok!" Rin asked worriedly.

"Ya. What's up?" Kagome asked excitedly, glad to see her friend again. Inuyasha leaned against the wall in the hallway with a smile glad to see she wasn't crying anymore.

"Not much, bout time you came back. Now you better have a good explanation for being in the hospital." Rin said sternly.

"Trust me I do." Kagome rolled her eyes and dragged her to the couch.

"Hey Sango, Hey Miroku." Rin said as she passed them up.

"Hey nice to see you again Rin." Sango smiled and Miroku waved.

"Where's Inuyasha?" Rin asked.

"Right here." He said and walked into the living room.

"Oh hey Inuyasha." Rin said with a smirk.

"Hey." He replied.

"Sango come sit down. You guys go away, this is girl time." Rin told them with a laugh.

"Er...well glad to know we're appreciated." Miroku said and looked over at Inuyasha as Sango went to sit on the couch.

"We'll go get the stuff out of the van so Kagome can get her clothes out of it." Inuyasha said and motioned for Miroku to follow.

"Thank you!" Kagome yelled after them then turned to Sango and Rin.

"So what happend?" Rin asked.

"Lots of stuff. I just got knocked out but I don't want to talk about it. Anyways, we have to do something now that i'm back." Kagome laughed.

"So much for staying home." Sango laughed.

"Ya I know...I changed my mind." Kagome shrugged.

"I'm glad you guys became friends." Rin giggled.

"Psh ya right, with that?" Kagome asked reffering to Sango.

"Like I want to be friends with you? Ugh, ya right." Sango replied before her and Kagome started laughing.

"Uhh..." Rin looked at both of them oddly.

"No." Kagome laughed. "Sango's cool. I think we've become as close as you and me." Kagome told Rin.

"Yay! This will make things fun." Rin laughed. They all looked at the door when both Inuyasha and Miroku walked in.

"Don't worry we're going." Miroku assured them as him and Inuyasha walked to Kagome's room.

"They went to my room..." Kagome said carefully after they closed the door.

"Ya...I don't know if you should let them be in there." Sango said.

"Why is that a bad thing?" Rin asked carefully.

"Anything involved with Miroku and Inuyasha being together is bad." Sango laughed as they got up and walked over to Kagome's room. They opened the door and walked in and found Miroku lying on the bed with Inuyasha sitting on the floor while they watched tv.

"What are you guys doing...?" Kagome asked.

"Watching tv." Miroku answered.

"Your on my bed." Kagome said simply.

"...why yes I am..." Miroku smirked. Inuyasha starred up at the tv but reached next to him where Kagome was standing and tripped her to fall into his lap.

"Ah! Inuyasha!" She yelled and caught a pillow Miroku threw to her and hit him on the head with a laugh.

"Hey!" Inuyasha said and took the pillow from her. "Thanks alot Miroku."

"No problem buddy." He chuckled.

"Get off." Sango ordered.

"What? Why?" Miroku asked.

"This isn't even your place!" Sango told him.

"Ya really." Kagome said to Inuyasha.

"You should be ashamed of yourselves. Making yourself comfortable in someone else's house." Rin said while shaking her head with a dissapointed look.

"Fine. I guess we should leave then." Inuyasha sighed and got up after Kagome stood up.

"I guess so. Come on Inuyasha. We can tell when we're not wanted." Miroku nodded as him and Inuyasha walked to the front door.

"Bye!" Kagome yelled when they hadn't left yet.

"Ya get to going." Sango told them.

"See ya." Rin smirked as she waved. They rolled their eyes before they walked out of the apartment. The girls all started laughing as Kagome walked over to the door.

"You going to lock them out?" Sango asked.

"No i'm going to catch them before they actually leave." Kagome said and opened the door to find the hallway empty. "Oh shit they really left." Kagome said.

"Seriously?" Sango asked.

"Ya." Kagome nodded as she started running down the hall followed by Sango but stopped when they turned the corner and jumped back.

"Now what was it? You didn't want us in your apartment or something?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome laughed and shrugged.

"Aww they got a little hurt from being kicked out." Sango laughed.

"We knew you'd come back for us." Inuyasha smirked.

"You wouldn't be able to go on with yourselves if you really did that to us." Miroku told them with a nod.

"You think so huh?" Kagome asked with a smirk. And they both nodded.

"Well Kagome, you think their right?" Sango asked her with a smirk.

"Ya I guess so, if I ever was mean then I would regret it so much...I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I'd be so depressed." Kagome sighed then looked up at Sango. "Oh well let's go inside." She laughed as they ran inside dragging Rin along. They locked the door once they got in the apartment. "Sheesh, they think pretty highly of themselves." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Ya, you don't know the half of it. But I better get going. I'll see you later though." Sango told her.

"Ok, see ya later." Kagome said and unlocked the door.

"Bye you guys." Sango said as she walked out.

"Bye." Rin smiled. "Sorry Kagg but I have to go meet Sesshomaru." Rin shrugged.

"Fine. Sheesh I just get back and your now leaving me." Kagome sighed.

"I'm sorry!" Rin apologized.

"It's ok Rin. I'll see you later." Kagome laughed and watched Rin leave and went over to the couch and lied down.

"Bye, bye Inuyasha." Rin said as he walked in and she walked out.

"Later." He said as he walked over to the couch. "Locking me out like that." He glarred.

"Shouldn't be so cocky." Kagome laughed and looked up at him as he shrugged.

"But listen, I gotta go take care of some stuff but i'll be back tonight." He assured her and leaned forward and kissed her cheek.

"...ok...but you better stay out of trouble." She said hesitantly with a glare. He chuckled and kissed her once more.

"I will. See you later." He said and walked to the door and left.

"Damn him and that gang..." Kagome sighed and reached for the remote.

_**5.HOURS.LATER.**_

Kagome woke up and realized she must have fallen asleep on the couch. She got up and turned the tv off before going into the kitchen.

"There is nothing to do." She mumbled as she looked through her fridgerator. "Wait a minute...if I come back before tonight I might be able to go...i'll probably get caught but who cares, he's gone." Kagome smirked as she went to the bathroom and showered and put on some black pants and a red blouse and put on her make-up and blow dried her hair. Once she was done she went to the table in the living room and grabbed her car keys before leaving the apartment and getting in her car. She drove off and parked in the lot at her club. She got out and walked to the door and walked in with a smile. She was glad to be able to walk into her own club once again.

"Welcome back Kagome." One of the bartenders said with a smile glad to see her back.

"Thank you. How has it been while i've been gone?" She asked.

"It's been pretty good. Hectic though. Rin was always freaking out." The guy laughed.

"Well I'm back so she can just relax now." She laughed. She walked around and looked around. _'I bet this place would look really good if I remodeled it. Maybe even a bigger stage.' _She thought.

"Kagome...what are you doing here?" Rin asked and stood up quickly when she saw her.

"Shit...umm...just wandering around. Don't tell anyone i'm here Rin!" Kagome pleaded. "If Inuyasha finds out i'm dead."

"You and Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked as he walked into the room from the bathroom hearing the last of that conversation. "Never thought he'd actually trust again."

"Sesshomaru!...You didn't say you were meeting Sesshomaru at the club." Kagome told Rin.

"Umm...slipped my mind?" Rin smiled with a shrug.

"Hey Sesshomaru. You guys can't tell anyone that I came to work today." Kagome told them.

"Well you better get out of here then." Sesshomaru told her and looked at his watch.

"What? Why?" Kagome asked.

"Because he's coming here soon. I told him to meet me here so he should be here soon." Sesshomaru explained. Kagome glarred at them both with a sigh.

"I hate you two." She said simply.

"Your time is running out. Better get if you don't want him to find out." Rin laughed.

"Dammit. Bye." Kagome said as she took off running out of the back room.

"Kagome?" The bartender asked.

"I gotta go! Forgot something! Oh ya...I was never here if anyone asks!" She yelled out before opening the front door and froze when she almost ran into Inuyasha who was standing there glarring at her with his arms crossed. He shook his head at her and looked up when he saw Rin walk in from the back room but stopped when she saw Inuyasha and Kagome and hurried back to the back room. Inuyasha looked back down at Kagome and saw she was looking down at the floor away from him.

"I told you to rest...well?" He finally spoke. All thoughts of being caught didn't seem that bad when she left her apartment but she now regretted ever leaving her place.

"I did. I fell asleep once you guys left but an hour ago I woke up and I was bored. I don't have to stay home, I can take care of myself." She mumbled as she crossed her arms too but still wouldn't look up at him. "Why am I even explaining to you? You don't make decisions for me." She said and finally looked up at him when she realized what she was doing.

"If you feel that way then stay. Your right, I don't make decisions for you..." Inuyasha started but was interrupted.

"Didn't make it out in time I see." Sesshomaru said as he walked out from the back room. "You shouldn't talk to her like that, you could lose her that way. If she wants to strain herself to work then she can, let her. It's her decision, she'll be the one back in the hospital. Hope she likes hospitals." Sesshomaru shrugged. Kagome sighed and realized everyone seemed to be ganging up on her and walked past Inuyasha and started walking to the parking lot.

"Where are you going!" Inuyasha called out.

"Home. One, i'm out-numbered here and two, I am _not _going to a hospital." She said as she kept walking. Inuyasha smirked and nodded to Sesshomaru as a thanks before he ran off after Kagome. She was unlocking her car door when he caught up to her and she looked up at him when he stood there. "What now?"

"Come on, we'll talk about it." He chuckled and grabbed her hand. She looked at him questioningly.

"...fine." She said and locked her car once again. "Your beginning to be a real pain." She said and he wrapped his arm over her shoulders.

"Ya, but you don't mind, do you?" He smirked. She smiled and hit him playfully.

"Keep thinking that." She laughed. He rolled his eyes and led her to the back room and sat at the booth where Rin and Sesshomaru was.

"So we good now?" Sesshomaru asked.

"You mean after you guys ganged up on me like that?" Kagome asked and glarred at the two. Inuyasha chuckled and pulled her closer to him. "Whatever, where's Rin?"

"She went to the bathroom she said." Sesshomaru shrugged.

"Ya right. She was hiding from what was going on." Kagome rolled her eyes and Sesshomaru pulled out a pack of cigarettes then offered one to Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked over at Kagome hesitantly then shook his head. Kagome smiled and leaned into him.

"Ok. Well back to business then. What did Naraku say?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Do you mind not smoking that right now?" Inuyasha asked as he looked at the cigarette. Sesshomaru looked at him then at the cigarette then looked back up at him before putting it out in the ash tray. Kagome smirked and got up and went to the bathroom to find Rin as the boys went on with their conversation. Kagome entered the bathroom and found Rin washing her hands.

"So he let you stay?" Rin asked when she saw Kagome.

"Yup, we're going to talk later. That's if he survives. He's dying out there cause Sesshomaru was smoking. He wont smoke though cause he promised me." Kagome smiled at the thought of him doing that for her.

"Ya i'm trying to talk Sesshomaru into to stopping too." Rin laughed.

"They're out there talking about that 'fun' trip I went on." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"I know, Inuyasha called Sesshomaru earlier."

_**

* * *

**_

"You seem to care about that girl, I've heard about the times you had to save her from her telling Rin." Sesshomaru told Inuyasha.

"So?" Inuyasha asked as he played with the sugar packets.

"Do you trust her though?" Sesshomaru asked curiously.

"Yes, I do. What's with the subject change?" He asked.

"Just curious. Kinda hard to believe cause I haven't seen you that close to a girl in a while." Sesshomaru shrugged.

"Well believe it." Inuyasha told him.

"Any idea how long this relationship will last?" Sesshomaru asked with a smirk.

"Why don't you fuck off. I don't know why you find it so amusing but just stay out of my business." Inuyasha told him with a glare and got up. Both Rin and Kagome heard Inuyasha yelling as they were walking into the back room and weren't sure whether they should walk over or go back to the bathroom. Inuyasha turned around and started walking to the front room to leave. He walked right past the girls and stormed out of the building. Kagome looked at Rin then Sesshomaru before she ran after Inuyasha. She saw him get into his car and ran over to it and opened the passenger door.

"What was that about?" Kagome asked as she bent down to look at him. He shook his head as he rested his hands on the steering wheel.

"Nothing important but i'm going. I don't want to talk to him at this point. You go home." He told her.

"...ok...you gonna be ok?" She asked him since he hadn't looked at her yet.

"Ya i'll be fine. Just go home." He told her and looked over at her. She nodded and pulled away from the car and shut the door. She stepped back and he drove off. She walked inside and told Rin she was leaving and got in her car and drove off. The moment she got home she went straight to bed.

The next few days was nothing but her staying at home and resting with Inuyasha and the others always making stops by her place to keep her company. She was getting tired of having to stay home but was also glad that a few of her injuries were begining to heal. She loved how Inuyasha would come by and take care fo her. She sometimes wished she still saw him every moment of the day like she had when they were going to Hong Kong, but it was good to be home once again.

_**ONE.WEEK.LATER.**_

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

"Coming!" Kagome said as she ran to the door in her pajamas. She unlocked the door and opened it to let Inuyasha in. "What are you doing here so late?" She asked after giving him a quick kiss.

"I thought you've been locked up for so long that you need some fresh air. I was thinking we could go a have some dinner together." He smiled. She smiled back and nodded.

"Ok let me change." She said with a nod. She loved seeing him smile and it made her feel better seeing him smile just for her. She loved his smile. He had one of those smiles that whenever it came out it could weaken you on the spot.

"Ok go." He said and shooed her off. She smiled and ran to her room. He was wearing some black slacks, a black buttoned shirt and his leather jacket.

Kagome raided her closet for some time looking for what she was going to wear. After hearing Inuyasha say she was taking a long time she pulled out a short red dress. The top of the dress was halter-like and tied behind her neck and it hugged her to show off all her curves and went a few inches above her knees. She looked in the mirror and liked how the dress looked but when she spun around she saw that the wound on her side showed a little. She sighed and grabbed a sweater then brushed her hair through and put on her make-up. She slipped on some red pumps and grabbed her purse before running out to the front.

"Ok ok ok i'm done, let's go." She smiled and walked to the door.

"W-Wow. Uhh...ya let's go." He said after looking at her over. He watched her walk out and smiled to himself before following her out.

"Where are we going?" She asked in a shy manner.

"Anywhere you want." He smirked.

"You don't have anywhere planned?" She asked him.

"Ya but unless you want to go somewhere else." He told her.

"No let's go where you wanted to go." She told him.

"Ok...but you probably shouldn't have worn that short of a dress. Not that i'm complaining though." He chuckled as they walked out of the apartment building and walked into the parking lot. She stopped and looked at him.

"Why?" She asked him. He shrugged with a smirk and continued to walk. She followed him and started looking around. "We're not walking are we?...I don't see your car..." She told him as she looked around.

"I didn't bring my car." He told her simply with a smirk.

"We're walking?" She asked him.

"No." He told her.

"Then how are we getting there?" She asked out of confusion.

"Do you like bikes?" He asked her with a shrug.

"I've never rode one but what does...wait...no!" She yelled when she saw him walk over to a motorcycle. "Are you crazy!"

"Shh, calm down. It's kinda late and there _are_ people asleep." He told her. "Come on." He told her and motioned her to come over.

"Inuyasha..." She said as she looked at the bike as if it were going to harm her. He chuckled and walked over to her and pushed her gently to the bike.

"Come on, it's not going to hurt you." He assured her. "Come here." He said and pulled her closer.

"I hate you right now." She glarred at him.

"No you don't come on." He chuckled as he got on the bike and patted the seat behind him. She glarred at him and crossed her arms. "Don't you want to go to dinner with me?" He asked her. She narrowed her glare even more and sighed.

"Why couldn't you bring a car like a normal person?" She asked him.

"Because I like motorcycles more." He shrugged. She sighed and dropped her arms to her sides and pouted as she got on behind him. "You might want to hold on." He smirked. She crossed her arms and looked away. Once he started the engine she jumped in surprise and wrapped her arms around his waist. She tightened her grip when he took off out of the parking lot. She shut her eyes tightly as she heard the rumble of the engine as he drove. When the motorcycle came to a complete stop she slowly opened her eyes but didn't let go of Inuyasha. When she saw they had arrived she let go of him. "Oh wow I can breathe again." He said and rubbed his stomach.

"Jerk." She said simply as she glarred at him and he laughed.

"I was only kidding. Come on sweetheart. We're here so let's get inside." He said and helped her off.

"Isn't this like our actual first date?" Kagome giggled.

"Yup, I believe so." Inuyasha chuckled and wrapped his arm over her shoulders and kissed her cheek and led her inside to the front booth. "Inuyasha Kappei." He told the man.

"Ah, so you made reservations? You really had this planned huh?" Kagome asked with a smile as they were led to their table.

"I had to make it special. Anything with you should be special." He smirked. She smiled and leaned into him and he let his arm drop to wrap around her waist. She loved it when he held her. She felt so safe being in his arms and feeling him against her. It was starting to become an obsession of wanting to be able to feel him near her. They sat down at their table and she was kind of dissapointed when the chairs were across from each other but sat down without a word. He sat down across from her as they looked over the menu. "Let's see...we know no seafood cause you have a problem and don't like it." He smirked since she couldn't see him cause the menu blocked his face.

"Well excuse me." She glarred.

"Ya...only wierd people don't like seafood." He said but dropped the menu when he got kicked in the shin. "Ah shit. I was only kidding." He said as he bent forward and rubbed his shin. He smirked and grabbed her foot.

"Hey!" She yelled quietly. He took her shoe off as he looked down at his menu acting like he wasn't doing anything.

"What?" He asked with a smile. She smirked and pulled her foot away.

"Nothing." She said simply and looked over her menu. They both took a few minutes before they decided and ordered.

"You never finished telling me about the shikon jewel." She told him.

"What was I supposed to tell you?" He asked.

"I don't know...I thought there was more." She shrugged.

"No, I don't know what you wanted to know." He said.

"You know what? I was thinking about remodeling the club." She told him trying to start a conversation.

"Really? Why? You don't like how it looks?" He asked her.

"Well I was just thinking it could look better but i'm beginning to have second thoughts." She told him.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because it's going to cost alot and I don't have that kind of money so I might just sell it so it won't have to cause me anymore trouble...but I don't want to give it up." She laughed, unable to make up her mind.

"Well i'm sure you'll be able to work something out where you can still keep it." He assured her.

"Maybe." She nodded as the waiter came and delivered their food. They started eating in silence but it was starting to bother Kagome. "So does this mean i'm allowed to actually leave my apartment now?" She asked. Inuyasha smirked and nodded.

"Yes you can leave it. Smartass." He chuckled. She shrugged with a smile. "As long as your careful." He told her. She nodded and took a sip of her drink then looked up at Inuyasha.

"So what was today? You were just bored so I got to go out to dinner because of it and sit quietly?" She asked.

"Funny. No I wanted to see you if that's so hard to believe." He said honestly with a smirk.

"Aww how sweet but the dinner? You couldn't see me at home?" She asked curiously.

"Ya I could have but I knew you were tired of staying home." He shrugged.

"Ok but what I don't get is how you actually have time for me cause what i've heard is that your so wrapped up in this gang of yours that you never have time for anything else." She explained.

"Ya? Well maybe I found something more important to do." Inuyasha said with a smile before he picked up his drink. Kagome smiled with a blush across her cheeks and looked down at her food.

"So what do we do about us sitting here in silence after every few sentences?" She asked and looked back up at him to see his amber eyes looking back at her.

"I don't know. I kind of liked the conversation we were having." He smirked. She blushed and looked back at him as the butterflies continued to flutter in her stomach.

_**KOGA'S.PLACE.**_

"Inuyasha and Kagome too!" Sango told Koga.

"Ya, where is that mutt anyways?" Koga asked.

"I don't know, he doesn't really stay with the gang like he used to. He usually just checks in for about an hour then leaves." Miroku explained with a shrug.

"Sounds like something...or someone has caught little Inuyasha's attention." Ayame smiled happily.

"You can say that again, that boy has been going to Kagome's place to see her so many times now." Sango smiled too.

"Hmm, I want to meet this Kagome. She must be something to be able to change Inuyasha this way." Ayame said as she sorted through the written invitations.

"Inuyasha isn't one to change his schedule just for a girl though. This is different for him." Koga said seriously as he wrote out more names on some more invitations.

"Yes it is. And we couldn't be happier. Bout time that boy has had something to give him a reason to smile more. I haven't seen him smile so much in a long time now." Sango said as she looked through some bridal magazines.

"Kind of different to see but at least he's happy for once." Miroku shrugged.

"Well, enough with Inuyasha for now. We have a wedding to plan. We'll call him a little later and see where he is. See if he really is with Kagome." Ayame nodded as she went over to Sango and started looking through the magazines also.

_**INUYASHA.AND.KAGOME.**_

"What now?" Kagome asked as they walked out of the restaraunt.

"How about some ice cream?" He asked as they walked down the sidewalk with his arm around her.

"Sounds good." She smiled as they walked to the closest ice cream parlor. They sat down at one of the tables with their ice creams.

"What's wrong?" He asked as she sat there quietly.

"Huh? Oh nothing, tired." She smiled.

"Did you want to go home?" He chuckled. She shook her head and he got up and went to sit next to her.

"I'm having fun now." She giggled and he pulled her close to him.

"Come on, we'll start walking back. Just bring your ice cream and you can eat it on the way." He told her as he stood up. She nodded and got up and walked with him outside.

"Oh wow. Now know why you don't eat ice cream at night." She giggled as she wrapped her free arm over herself. Inuyasha chuckled and walked behind her with his arm wrapped around her as he ate his ice cream. "And you had to bring a motorcycle." She told him.

"Here." He said as he laughed and took off his jacket and put it over her shoulders. "How are you cold? Your wearing a sweater." He told her.

"Maybe you didn't notice the lack of clothing I have on over my legs." She told him and grabbed his ice cream and shoved it over his mouth.

"Hey!" He complained and licked it off. "Well excuse me, at least it wasn't that leather skirt." He chuckled.

"Shut up." She glarred.

"Not that I mind you wearing that though." He chuckled. She rolled her eyes trying not to laugh as she ate her ice cream. Inuyasha shrugged and grabbed his cell phone when it started ringing.

"Ya, you keep dreaming." She giggled as he answerd his phone.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hey, is that Kagome I hear?" Miroku asked slyly.

"Ya, what's up?" Inuyasha asked as he picked some ice cream up with his finger and smeared it on Kagome's face.

"Hey! That's cold!" She yelled as she wiped it away.

"Nothing, just wondering what you were up to." Miroku said as he heard Inuyasha laugh.

"Just with Kagome right now. Where are you?" He asked.

"At Koga's, we're helping him plan his wedding." Miroku told him.

"Oh, well i'll ask Kagome and maybe we'll stop by." Inuyasha told him.

"Great, Ayame has been wanting to meet her anyway. Well try not to have to much fun." Miroku joked with a chuckle.

"Ya whatever Miroku. See ya later." Inuyasha said and hung up.

"Jerk." Kagome said as she still tried to get the ice cream off. Inuyasha chuckled and wrapped both his arms around her from behind and wiped the ice cream off.

"Poor baby." He chuckled and licked the ice cream off his finger. "It's just ice cream, you did it to me first." He told her. She laughed and turned her head to him.

"What were you going to ask me?" She asked him.

"If you want to go stop by Koga's house and meet Ayame. Everyone's over there planning their wedding." Inuyasha told her and kissed her cheek.

"Ya let's go." She told him.

"I thought you were tired?" He asked.

"Ya but It's ok, I want to meet Ayame, plus I haven't seen Koga in a while since I been locked up in my apartment." She said and glarred at him.

"Well you can see him now." He chuckled as they walked up to his bike.

"Ya let's go, to bad i'll probably freeze my ass off by time we get there." She sighed. He chuckled and leaned down to her.

"Your just to damn cute." He smirked before kissing her. She blushed from his comment and felt the butterflies had gone crazy and flew every which way as she kissed him back. "Come on let's go." He pulled away and got on the bike. She nodded and got on behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist as he took off. In mere minutes it seemed they had arrived in his driveway.

"Damn it's cold. Hurry hurry." Kagome said as she got off the bike and hugged Inuyasha's jacket around her and ran to the door. Inuyasha laughed as he followed her and knocked on the door.

"Hey! Open the door!" He yelled.

"No! Go home! We don't want you here!" Koga yelled from the other side of the door.

"Koga! It's cold! This dumbass had his motorcycle!" Kagome pleaded as she tried to keep herself warm.

"Hmm...I guess." Koga smirked as he opened the door. "Hey Kagome." He laughed as she walked in and gave him a quick hug.

"Hey. Thanks for opening the door." She said dully while giving him a narrowed look. He chuckled and shrugged.

"Hey Kagome, hey Inuyasha." Sango said as she walked over with Miroku.

"Hey guys." Miroku said.

"This is Ayame. Ayame this is Kagome." Sango said as she dragged Ayame over.

"Hi nice to meet you." Kagome said and shook her hand.

"Hi...oh wow, your hands are cold." Ayame laughed.

"Ya I know, sorry." Kagome said and wrapped her arms around herself.

"Hey Ayame, so I hear your marrying that wolf." Inuyasha said as he wrapped his arms around Kagome to keep her warm.

"Inuyasha, be nice." Ayame shook he head. Inuyasha shrugged and looked over at Miroku.

"So what's going on? Was there a reason you called?" He asked.

"Not really. We were just talking about you and decided to give you a call." Miroku shrugged.

"Well glad I'm so interesting to talk about for you people." Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Congratulations, I heard you were pregnant and now your getting married. Are you excited?" Kagome asked Ayame.

"Ya, more nervous though. There's so much to plan before the wedding but I want to get married before I get fat." Ayame laughed.

"See that's what you get for letting Koga knock you up like that." Sango said as she walked by and walked over to Koga and Miroku.

"Shut up Sango." Ayame told her even though she knew she was kidding. Inuyasha gave Kagome a squeeze before letting go. Kagome looked at him and he walked over to the others.

"When do you plan to have the wedding?" Kagome asked her curiously.

"Next month...soon huh?" Ayame said with a shrug.

"Ya but if you love him then that doesn't matter." Kagome assured her.

"Ya your right." Ayame smiled. "Want some coffee or something?" She asked.

"No it's ok. I'm hoping to go home soon. I'm tired." Kagome laughed.

"Ok, why don't you come sit down. I'll be right back, I'm going to go make some more coffee." Ayame told her. Kagome nodded and sat on the couch and wrapped the jacket around her. Ayame went to the kitchen for a while waiting for the coffee to make and brought out all the cups.

"Hey, need some help?" Sango asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"I could always use help, thanks." Ayame smiled.

"So what do you think of Kagome?" Sango asked.

"She is so nice, wow I don't know how Inuyasha got someone like her." Ayame laughed. "No but really, she's nice and i'm glad Inuyasha got someone like her." Ayame smirked.

"Ya, Kagome is a good person, i've been with her for a long time now. She's got a great personality and she's fun. I've finally found the right person who wont be afraid to go out and have fun." Sango said while glarring at Ayame.

"Well excuse me, at least you have Kagome now. Come let's go give these people their coffee." Ayame said as she picked up a few mugs and walked out of the kitchen with Sango. After the two passed out the coffee Ayame went back to the couch. "So where do you-..." Ayame started but stopped herself when she looked down at Kagome. She smiled and walked over to Inuyasha. She tapped his shoulder and told him to lean down to her. He gave her a questioning look but did what she said. "Go over to the couch." She whispered to him. He looked at her oddly but she dragged him over and he saw Kagome had fallen asleep on the couch. He smirked and knealed down in front of her and rubbed her arm.

"Hey Kagome." He said softly. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Inuyasha in front of her. "You want to go home?" He asked. She didn't answer and just stood up. He stood up and chuckled. "Ok i'll take you home." He told her and led her over to Miroku. "Let me borrow your car." He told him.

"Why?" Miroku asked carefully as he pulled out his keys.

"I'm going to take Kagome home. She's falling asleep. I'll be back though, i'm not about to leave my motorcycle here." Inuyasha assured him.

"Oh ok." Miroku said and handed Inuyasha his keys.

"Aww your so sweet Inuyasha." Sango teased him before she took a sip of her coffee.

"Nicer then you." He said back and smirked when she glarred at him. He chuckled as he led Kagome outside to the car. "You should have said you wanted to go home." He told her after he got in the drivers side. She shrugged and leaned against the door. He smirked and drove out of the driveway and headed to her apartment. When he got there she had fallen asleep once again and he smirked as he got out and went over to the passengers side and opened the door. He leaned in and picked her up bridal style and went inside to the elevator and went up to her floor. He walked to her apartment and was glad she left it unlocked but needed to tell her to keep it locked. He walked into her room and saw clothes spread out over her bed and dresser when he walked in. He just pulled her blanket out from under all the clothes and went out to the couch. "Is it that hard to pick out clothes?" He asked as he lied her on the couch. He took his jacket off of her and lied it on top of her then pulled the blanket over her. "See you tomorrow." He whispered and kissed her forehead before walking to the door.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked sleepily.

"Ya, go to sleep. Good night." He told her before leaving her after he could tell she had fallen back asleep.

_**

* * *

**_

"HEY! KAGOME!" Sango yelled as she banged on the door.

"KAGOME WAKE UP!" Rin yelled.

Kagome opened her eyes when she heard the noises and sat up. She looked around when she realized she wasn't in her room. She pulled the blanket off of her and saw the jacket Inuyasha was wearing last night fall to the floor. She smiled to herself and picked it up and walked to the door almost tripping over her purse which was on the floor. She opened the door and looked at the four girls at her door tiredly.

"Hi, what's going on?" She asked sleepily.

"We're going shopping and we were going to bring you." Ayame told her.

"I still have to take a shower and get ready." Kagome told her.

"We'll wait. You go get ready." Sango told her as they walked in.

"Ok..." Kagome said hesitantly and went straight to her restroom after putting Inuyasha's jacket on her couch.

"Aww looky here." Katsuki said as she picked up the jacket from the couch. "This is the one we got for him." Katsuki told them.

"Oh your right. Kagome was wearing it last night when she came over to Koga's house. He must have let her wear it since she was cold." Sango explained.

"Did you call the guys?" Ayame asked Sango.

"Yup, their going to meet us at the mall. I couldn't get a hold of Inuyasha though." Sango shrugged.

"Call again." Rin said and handed her Kagome's phone.

"Ok." Sango nodded and dialed his cell phone number. He picked up after four rings.

"Hey sweetheart." He answered sleepily.

"Hey honey, what are you up to?" Sango asked trying hard to keep in her laughter.

"Sango?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yup, did you think I was Kagome?" Sango teased as she laughed.

"What do you want?" He asked with a yawn. Ayame took the phone from Sango since she was laughing to much to tell him what was going on.

"We wanted to go shopping for the wedding. You know, pick out clothes and stuff. All the guys are meeting us at the mall." Ayame explained to him.

"How many of you are over there?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"Just me, Sango, Rin and Katsuki." Ayame shrugged.

"When are you going?" He asked.

"After Kagome gets ready. You going or not?" She asked.

"I guess. I'll meet you at the mall." He told her.

"Great, see you later." Ayame said and hung up.

"How come he didn't answer when we called?" Rin asked.

"He was probably asleep and wouldn't answer unless it was Kagome." Katsuki smiled. "How sweet."

"What's sweet?" Kagome asked as she walked out of her room in a pair of flared jeans, a white tank top and with her hair left wet.

"Love." Ayame said simply with a shrug. Sango elbowed her and Katsuki looked over at her.

"Uhh...ok...So why are we going to the mall?" Kagome asked them as she put her shoes on.

"So we can look at dresses to get for the wedding. We decided to make it a group outting." Katsuki told her.

"The guys are meeting us at the mall too. Ayame decided to make it a small wedding so it's mostly her family that's going to be involved in it." Sango shrugged and picked up the jacket and handed it to Kagome. "Come on let's go." She told her. Kagome nodded and put the jacket on and grabbed her purse before they walked out of the apartment.

**tbc...**

* * *

**_AN: _**WOO HOO! Another chapter. lol. I'm on a roll here. I just wish I could have more time to type it all. I keep having to stop because I have to go and do something or i'm leaving. it's crazy. Well review guys! I love getting reviews they make me feel good about the story. lol. 

_**IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT! READ! READ! READ!**_

Ok guys a hurricane is coming down (Hurricane Rita coming so leaving to San Antonio for a while.) here so i wont be able to type some chapters (i was typing The Hells of High School too)...but I already have a couple chapters of Careless Whisper typed so i'm going to update probly once more or maybe twice if i can cause I was so happy with the reviews i got for last chapter. THANK YOU! You guys are AWESOME so for you i'll update some before i go. THANX AGAIN!

_**PLEASE.REVIEW.**_

_**Bye for now!**_


	13. Ch13 Wedding Shopping

**Careless Whisper**

**Disclaimer- **These kind of make you feel down cause I have to admit I don't own Inuyasha and that's kind of depressing. lol.

_**.../...CHAPTER.13...**_

* * *

And when I touch your hand  
It's then I understand  
The beauty that's within  
It's now that we begin  
You always light my way  
I hope there never comes a day  
No matter where I go  
I always feel you so

'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
that makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I catch my breath  
it's you I breathe  
You're everything I know  
that makes me believe  
I'm not alone

_**EVERYWHERE. - MICHELLE.BRANCH.**_

* * *

**Ch.13 Wedding Shopping**

_**RECAP.**_

"Did you call the guys?" Ayame asked Sango.

"Yup, their going to meet us at the mall. I couldn't get a hold of Inuyasha though." Sango shrugged.

"Call again." Rin said and handed her Kagome's phone.

"Ok." Sango nodded and dialed his cell phone number. He picked up after four rings.

"Hey sweetheart." He answered sleepily.

"Hey honey, what are you up to?" Sango asked trying hard to keep in her laughter.

"Sango?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yup, did you think I was Kagome?" Sango teased as she laughed.

"What do you want?" He asked with a yawn. Ayame took the phone from Sango since she was laughing to much to tell him what was going on.

"We wanted to go shopping for the wedding. You know, pick out clothes and stuff. All the guys are meeting us at the mall." Ayame explained to him.

"How many of you are over there?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"Just me, Sango, Rin and Katsuki." Ayame shrugged.

"When are you going?" He asked.

"After Kagome gets ready. You going or not?" She asked.

"I guess. I'll meet you at the mall." He told her.

"Great, see you later." Ayame said and hung up.

"How come he didn't answer when we called?" Rin asked.

"He was probably asleep and wouldn't answer unless it was Kagome." Katsuki smiled. "How sweet."

"What's sweet?" Kagome asked as she walked out of her room in a pair of flared jeans, a white tank top and with her hair left wet.

"Love." Ayame said simply with a shrug. Sango elbowed her and Katsuki looked over at her.

"Uhh...ok...So why are we going to the mall?" Kagome asked them as she put her shoes on.

"So we can look at dresses to get for the wedding. We decided to make it a group outting." Katsuki told her.

"The guys are meeting us at the mall too. Ayame decided to make it a small wedding so it's mostly her family that's going to be involved in it." Sango shrugged and picked up the jacket and handed it to Kagome. "Come on let's go." She told her. Kagome nodded and put the jacket on and grabbed her purse before they walked out of the apartment.

_**END.RECAP.**_

Inuyasha got out of his car and walked over to the entrance of the mall and saw Koga, Sesshomaru, Shippo and Miroku waiting outside.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked as he walked over to them.

"Same thing you are." Sesshomaru said simply.

"This is stupid, why can't the girls shop by themselves?" Shippo asked.

"Ya your telling me." Koga mumbled.

"It's your wedding man." Inuyasha told him.

"I know...the girls made us come." Koga sighed.

"It's not that bad. When's the last time when been to do something without it having to do with the gang?" Miroku asked.

"Ya by the way i'm surprised you guys aren't on some kind of job or something." Shippo told them.

"Well ever since Inuyasha stopped going as much and didn't take jobs our schedules opened up." Miroku shrugged. "At least we're not working."

"So Kagome has had some kind of affect on you huh Inuyasha?" Shippo smirked.

"Shut up, i'm just here cause I was told to come and Koga's getting married soon." Inuyasha said and crossed his arms.

"Ya whatever just wait till Kagome gets here. You wont be saying the same thing." Miroku told him.

"Does anyone know how long we'll be here?" Koga asked them.

"The girls will be shopping. We're probably going to be here a long time." Sesshomaru told him.

"Well we can't, we were invited to go eat at Kaede's house." Shippo told them.

"Thank the gods. I am starving. I didn't get a chance to eat." Koga said.

"You sure are complaining alot." Inuyasha told him as he sat down on a rail along the side.

"There's the girls." Shippo said when he saw them walking over.

"Great you guys made it on time, no let's go." Ayame said as she tried to herd them all to start walking. Inuyasha hopped down from the rail and waited for Kagome to walk over.

"Nice jacket." He said when she walked over to him.

"Thanks. I found it this morning. You like it?" She smiled.

"Ya, I could have sworn I had one just like that." He chuckled.

"Wierd. Don't know." Kagome laughed before he leaned down to kiss her.

"Hey no time for that, we gotta get going." Ayame told them as she pushed them. Inuyasha and Kagome laughed as they started walking.

"Calm down woman." Inuyasha told her as she started walking.

"We need to shop, no time to calm down." She smiled.

"You think Sango is bossy? Wait until you get to know Ayame better." Inuyasha told Kagome.

"I heard that." Ayame told him.

"Well stop being bossy and I wouldn't say it." Inuyasha said as they followed her inside the mall.

"Shut up." She said and glarred at him. "Ok you guys go look at whatever so we can shop. We'll meet at the food court in about an hour and a half then we'll go to Kaede's house." Ayame told them all.

"See? I told you." Inuyasha smirked before he walked away from Kagome.

"Come on girls. Let's go." Ayame told them as she led them to a dress shop. "We're just looking today but we can buy whatever we want." Ayame assured them.

"So what are you doing this weekend?" Sango asked Kagome as they walked to the back.

"I think i'm going to go see my family. I've been meaning to go since we came back...not that i'm going to tell them what happend." She laughed. "But to just see them. I haven't seen my brother in a long time now."

"You have a brother?" Sango asked.

"Ya, I miss my baby brother." Kagome pouted and laughed.

"How old is he?" Sango asked her curiously.

"He's actually nineteen about to turn twenty. I can't believe how old he is though." She sighed.

"So is mine." Sango laughed. "Ya I know how you feel." Sango smiled.

"But the little jerk never calls." Kagome laughed.

"Are you going to take Inuyasha with you?" Sango asked curiously.

"Take Inuyasha where? To my family's house?" Kagome asked and Sango nodded. "I guess I could. It might be fun. Ya I think I will." Kagome smiled with a nod.

"I don't want to look at these dresses right now. I'm going to just wear a dress I have, i'd rather spend my money on something i'll wear more then once." Sango sighed and looked over to where Ayame was.

"Ya your right. I think i'll do the same thing." Kagome said and stopped looking through the racks.

"Let's get out of here." Sango told her.

"Ok, you going to tell the others?" Kagome asked her.

"Ya, hey Ayame we already have dresses so we're going to go walk around the mall." Sango said.

"Ok, just meet us at the food court." Ayame told her.

"We will." Kagome nodded.

"Cheaters." Rin said shaking her head and Kagome shrugged with a laugh as she walked out with Sango.

"So how are you and Inuyasha doing?" Sango asked curiously.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know. Just how your doing." Sango shrugged.

"Good I guess. I don't know, by the way he acts around everyone I would have never guessed he could be so sweet. Gods I love seeing him smile too." Kagome giggled.

"Got it bad." Sango laughed.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"You like him don't you?" Sango asked her.

"Of course I like him, I wouldn't be going out with him if I didn't." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"No...I mean more then you did when you started going out with him." Sango told her.

"Of course. I just love him being around and just holding me." She said honestly with a slight blush from actually saying it out loud.

"Could you...maybe...be falling for him?" Sango asked slyly.

"Falling for him?...Y-You mean...in love?" Kagome asked with a deep blush now covering her cheeks. "I never really thought about it...I don't know. I mean I know I like him alot but love?...I'm not sure if i'm actually ready to fall in love." Kagome blushed.

"Damn Kagome, calm down." Sango laughed when she noticed her blush.

"I'm sorry but...you kind of caught me off guard there." Kagome shrugged with a slight laugh. "I know I love him being around and I get butterflies when he kisses me and looks at me. But...I don't know." Kagome said hesitantly.

"Aww, it's ok. I can't wait till you do though, that will be my main goal." Sango smiled.

"Your goal? What do you mean your goal?" Kagome asked her.

"Well...I knew you had a crush on Inuyasha...and I knew Inuyasha kinda liked you on the trip so...I talked to him after that time he kissed you and asked him some stuff that made him think alot which may have been the reason he ignored you alot cause he was confused but...well after I beat him up a couple of times and he had admitted to me that he liked you I made him find a way to tell you." Sango explained with a pleased smile. Kagome stopped walking and just looked at Sango with a surprised look.

"Sango!...I guess I should be thanking you then. He is so hott." Kagome giggled.

"Eww, I don't want to hear that. He's practically my brother." Sango laughed.

"Oh then I guess you wouldn't want to hear that he is such a good kisser." Kagome laughed as Sango covered her ears.

"Shut up Kagome!" Sango yelled trying to tune her out.

"Ok ok ok...i'll stop." Kagome laughed as Sango dropped her arms. "Oh ya he has such a sexy body." Kagome said before she started running down the mall while laughing as Sango chased after her.

"Get back here!" Sango yelled as she ran. Kagome turned into the store she wanted to go to and stopped when she found some cute clothes.

"You can kill me later, first lets shop. Then i'll tell you more." Kagome grinned. Sango made a face and nodded.

"Let's shop...please." Sango said making a face like she was going to gag.

"We need to go partying. I mean that time at that club was fun...we need to do that again...only differently." Kagome laughed.

"Ya we do. And not smoking this time though and maybe not as many drinks for you." Sango laughed along with her. They stayed in that store for at least fourty minutes looking through clothes until they decided to check out. "This time when I give you the clothes I chose for you, you can't freak." Sango told her.

"Fine. Same to you. It was only two outfits anyway." Kagome said as she held her hand out as they waited in line.

"Ya right, i'm waiting till you get home to give it to you." Sango stuck her tongue out.

"Fine." Kagome nodded and paid for her clothes and the clothes she got for Sango and Sango went to another cash register to pay for her clothes and the clothes she got Kagome.

"Let's go look for the guys." Sango told her.

"Where do you think they'd be?" Kagome asked.

"Either in the arcade, the weapon store or the lingerie store." Sango listed off.

"Lingerie store?" Kagome asked.

"Knowing them ya." Sango nodded.

"Perverts." Kagome said simply.

"Yup. Let's find them." Sango said.

"Ya so you can see how hott Inuyasha is." Kagome laughed.

"Kagome...run." Sango said simply as Kagome took off that moment and Sango ran after her. Kagome went straight to the arcade glad to find them in the back. The moment she saw Inuyasha she ran over to him and hid behind him.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Shh. Maybe she wont see me." Kagome whispered then ran behind one of the machines.

"Uhh...your girl has problems." Miroku said simply then saw Sango run by and Inuyasha gave him a questioning look.

"Same for you." Inuyasha said.

"Where's Kagome?" Sango asked them. Inuyasha shrugged and Miroku just looked at Inuyasha with a nod. She heard laughing and walked over to the machine.

"Should we?" Inuyasha asked Miroku.

"Might as well." Miroku shrugged. The other guys just started walking out of the arcade away from them. Miroku grabbed Sango and pulled her away from the machine so Kagome could get out. "Is this going to become a routine everytime we go somewhere together?" Miroku asked.

"Maybe." Kagome said simply with a smile as she got out and walked over to Inuyasha. Sango shrugged and smiled when she looked at Kagome and turned around to kiss Miroku. He was surprised at first and surprised but responded instantly.

"Ugh gross. Sango...please." Inuyasha said and looked away. Kagome couldn't help but start to laugh. "What's wrong with _you_?" Inuyasha asked. She shook her head and smiled with a shrug.

"Let's leave them." Kagome said and started walking away. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her from behind as he walked with her out of the arcade. "So what did you do this whole time?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Nothing, follow Koga around as he looked at tuxedos. It was so boring." Inuyasha sighed.

"Aww poor baby." Kagome teased as she laughed and they sat on a bench and he pulled her to sit on his lap. "Well it seems like you bought something." She told him.

"Ya some shirts and pants. What about you?" He asked as he grabbed her bag.

"Just some clothes after me and Sango ditches the others." Kagome said as she watched him look though her bag.

"Umm...isn't this kind of...short?" He asked as he pulled out a piece of clothing.

"That's a shirt." She told him.

"Ya I figured that but...what exactly do you wear it with?" He asked as he looked at it.

"You wear it like that. It's not mine. It's for Sango." Kagome laughed.

"Oh gross..." He said simply and dropped it back into the bag. "I've seen shirts like that but none that short." He said referring to the tube top.

"Ya I know." Kagome laughed. "That's what she gets for that leather outfit she got me. She got me something too. She wont let me see it until I get home she said." She shrugged.

"I don't know. That outfit didn't look to bad on you." He chuckled when she glarred at him and sat back while pulling her closer. He felt her jump when his arm slid across her side. "Whoa are you ok? Did I hurt you?" He asked her worriedly. She shook her head and looked away trying to keep in the pain. "Then why aren't you looking at me?" He asked her and moved her to sit next to him. "I'm so sorry." He said softly.

"It's ok. I'm ok now. It's getting better. It's almost gone now." She assured him.

"I'm sorry." He said softly and leaned toward her.

"It's ok, i'm sure you can make me feel better." She smiled shyly.

"Ya, maybe." He smirked as he let his lips brush against hers. She giggled as he kept brushing his lips against hers, teasing her.

"I think i'm going to throw up." Sango said as she stood there with Miroku.

"Your telling me." Miroku smirked. Both Inuyasha and Kagome turned to look at the two.

"Then don't look." Inuyasha said simply with a smirk before kissing Kagome fully on the lips.

"Ugh...trying not to." Sango said and looked away.

"Hey you guys let's go." Ayame said as she walked over. "Why is it you two every time we have to go somewhere?" Ayame asked with a smirk.

"It's still new to them, they can't keep their hands off each other." Miroku smirked.

"Funny." Inuyasha said before he stood up along with Kagome.

"Let's go, we're sorta running behind. I told Kaede four o'clock and it's already four fifteen." Shippo told them as he looked at his watch.

"Ok let's go." Ayame told them.

"Hey Kagome want to trade clothes in the car?" Sango asked.

"Sure." Kagome smiled.

"I can take some people in my car." Inuyasha offered.

"Good, you'll take me, Kagome and Miroku." Sango smiled as they walked to his car.

"Sure Sango, will that be all?" He asked with a roll of his eyes.

"No that's ok." She smirked and got in the back. Kagome got in the back with her and smirked as she put her bag on her lap.

"Ready?" Kagome asked as Miroku got in the passenger seat while Inuyasha started the car.

"Sure." Sango smiled. Kagome pulled out the piece of clothing Inuyasha had asked about earlier, which was the pink tube top that was only meant to cover her breast and that's about it. Sango glarred at Kagome as she pulled out the black mini skirt to go with it. "Well I guess there's some clothes that will go into my stash for when I get drunk." Sango smirked as she looked at the clothes questionably. "My turn." She smirked as she pulled out the first piece of clothing.

"Well your money might have just went to waste." Kagome laughed as she looked at the small leather pants with chains hanging down the side. They looked like they would be really tight.

"You never know." Sango shrugged with a smirk and pulled out the top to go with it which was what looked like a leather bra with chains and zippers on it.

"Excuse me, what the hell is that?" Kagome asked. "I never saw anything like that where we were looking." Kagome told her as she starred at the piece of clothing.

"Well thats what you get for walking off. You left the chance for me to look else where. And it's not like it's something bad. These are normal. You just wear them just like a bra but without your other clothes." Sango laughed. "I forgot the word for it."

"Kind of revealing don't you think. You want me turn into some kind of biker chick or something? What's with leather all the time?" Kagome asked. Sango smirked and just shrugged. "I'm not letting you see the rest till you go home." Kagome told her as they pulled into the driveway.

"Inuyasha! Don't you think Kagome would just look so cute in this?" Sango asked as she got out of the car and showed him the outfit. He chocked a bit when he saw the outfit and looked at it with a surprised look.

"Where exactly is the rest of it?" Inuyasha asked and looked around as if to make sure no one was looking.

"Exactly!" Kagome said and shoved the clothes into the bag.

"Ya, I bet Inuyasha would say other-wise if you actually wore it." Sango smirked.

"You and your dirty mind." Kagome rolled her eyes. Sango sighed and nodded.

"That's what happens when you hang with these guys for to long." She shrugged and laughed as they walked up to the door while the other cars pulled into the driveway.

_**

* * *

**_

"Hey can you pass the rolls?" Miroku asked as they all sat at the table eating.

"Wow Kaede this is great." Kagome said as she stuck her fork in her food.

"Ya it is." Sango said as she put food in her mouth.

"Well i'm glad you like it." Kaede laughed as she saw them eat. "So how is the club going?"

"It's good but I think I might have to sell it." Kagome said and took a sip of her drink.

"What!" Rin asked, surprised.

"Why?" Miroku asked.

"Ya you can't do that!" Sango told her.

"That's like our hang-out." Shippo told her. Kagome froze and looked at everyone when they all told her not to.

"Umm...ok...maybe I won't." She said carefully.

"I bet someone could take over it for a while." Inuyasha assured her.

"Why are you going somewhere?" Sango asked her.

"No...I just can't make my mind up for what I want to do with it. I wanted to remodel but that will cost alot and I want to keep it I just kind of need a break from the responsibility." Kagome told her. "I just can't pay for the club."

"I bet if we just all helped pay for it then we could keep it open." Miroku told her.

"No no no, you guys don't need to do that." Kagome assured them.

"Kagome, listen to me. You are our friend, we're not about to let you sell your club. You've grown on us to much." Sango smirked.

"She's right. Besides we want the club to stay open." Miroku told her.

"There is no way i'm going to let you close. If you close then I become job-less." Rin told her. "Now no one want's that." She laughed.

"See, I told you." Inuyasha chuckled.

"You guys are crazy, but i'll keep it open. And I'LL pay for it." Kagome laughed.

"How about this, you sell it to me since you wanted to sell it then after you decide on all the modifications and it gets finished then I sell it back to you." Miroku told her. Everyone got quiet and looked over at Kagome.

"After talking about it now I don't really want to give it up." Kagome laughed shyly.

"Well then you'll be manager." Miroku told her.

"I won't feel right about doing that." She shook her head.

"Co-manager?" Miroku asked.

"N-No." She said hesitantly. "I can figure this out." She assured him with a smile.

"Get Inuyasha to help you." Ayame offered.

"Like Inuyasha can pay for that. I don't want anyone paying for my club." She told them. Sango trid not to laugh and looked over at Miroku and then the others.

"Uhh...Inuyasha can pay for it." Sango told her.

"Ya but it's not my money and you know that." Inuyasha told her.

"Inuyasha you know it is. You just don't want it cause it's from your dad." Miroku rolled his eyes.

"What are you guys talking about?" Kagome asked as she tried to understand.

"Inuyashas' dad has alot of money but him and his dad don't quite get along." Shippo told her.

"As you saw on the trip." Sango told her.

"You should be grateful to him you know." Miroku told him.

"Shut up Miroku." Inuyasha glarred at him.

"Oh ya! Kaede did you want anything from the shrine? I'm going there this weekend." Kagome told her.

"No no child. Just tell your mother to get down here and visit you for once." Kaede smiled. Kagome laughed and nodded.

"Ok." She nodded. After they finished their meals they went into the living room drinking coffee and sodas.

"Aww look at little Shippo." Ayame said as she looked through a photo album.

"They're school pictures he used to give me. Sadly he stopped after a while though." Kaede laughed.

"Well I got older..." Shippo shrugged.

"That doesn't look like a school picture." Inuyasha said as he pointed at the picture and laughed. It was a picture of Shippo when he was younger with chocolate all over him.

"There's not really a difference. He's still the same runt." Koga chuckled.

"Funny." Shippo said sarcastically.

"Oh look that looks like..." Sango said and pointed at the picture then looked up at Kagome.

"I'll take that now." Kagome said and took the album from Sango.

"That was you wasn't it?" Sango laughed.

"Ya laugh it up. Well I hope you got a good look cause your not seeing it ever again." Kagome stuck her tongue out at her as she went back to her spot on Inuyasha's lap.

"I didn't get to see." Inuyasha told her.

"To bad." She laughed then got back up when he reached for the book. Shippo got up and held his arms out.

"Throw it over here." He told her. Kagome tossed the book to Shippo and he took off.

"Run Shippo!" Kagome laughed when Inuyasha grabbed her.

"You two still act the same way you did when I used to take care of you." Kaede laughed.

"Hey!" Kagome pouted.

"Hey!" Shippo yelled as he walked back into the room without the book.

"Wow and to think you always said I acted like a child." Rin laughed.

"Shut up Rin." Kagome glarred at her but then looked up when the front door opened.

"Where have you been?" Koga asked as Sesshomaru walked in.

"I had to run somewhere." He said simply and went over to sit next to Rin.

"I'm not a child." Shippo protested.

"You both are. Face it." Miroku laughed. Kagome and Shippo looked at each other and sighed. After they fought over who was more childish they decided to leave since Sango said Kaede shouldn't still have to look after two children after twenty years.

Kagome went home after getting the rest of her clothes from Sango and started packing so she could go to the shrine. She was glad when Inuyasha had decided to go with her and told him to pack some clothes and he said he'd pick her up the next morning.

_**THE.NEXT.DAY.**_

"Damn woman. Now I know why your so small. There is no way you can go up and down these steps everyday and not be able to keep a physique like that." Inuyasha said as they walked up the shrine steps. Kagome laughed as she pulled him along up the stairs.

"Come on, it's not that bad." She said having to drag him the rest of the way since he was going slow. "Ok a few rules, don't upset my grandpa no metter what he says, be respectful and be nice to my brother." Kagome explained to him.

"You just told me the obvious but ok. It's not like i'm going to do the opposite of all that intentionally." He assured her.

"Ok ok. Just be yourself. That way they should like you." She smiled.

"Ya how can you be so sure?" He asked slyly.

"Because, that's the reason I like you." She told him. He smirked and was about to lean down to kiss her bt stopped when the front door opened.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking? Damn."

"Sota!" Kagome yelled before she hugged him.

"Hey sis. You brought home a guy?" Sota asked with a chuckle.

"Why?" Kagome asked and gave him a narrowed look.

"Grandpa. This is going to be a scary visit." Sota said before walking in and taking a bite out of the apple he had. Kagome walked inside while dragging Inuyasha in behind her.

"Well he'll have to get used to it wont he?" Kagome smirked. "This is Inuyasha. Inuyasha this is my brother Sota." She said and went to sit on the couch. Inuyasha shook Sota's hand and nodded.

"Nice to meet you." Sota said simply.

"Should I be afraid or something?" Inuyasha asked him.

"I don't know. Your safe for now. They went somewhere...I think they told me where but I wasn't really listening." Sota shrugged then sat on the other couch. Inuyasha rolled his eyes then sat next to Kagome.

"You guys talk while I go put my stuff in my room." Kagome said as she got up.

"How old are you Sota?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"I'm nineteen. You?" Sota asked.

"Twenty five, so what should I expect?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well first my grandpa has to approve of you, or at least that's what he says but he hasn't ever liked any guy that Kagome has had a crush on." Sota shrugged as he continued eating his apple.

"Great." Inuyasha nodded.

"I think Kagome wants us to talk or something." Sota told him.

"About what?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know. Like basketball?"

"Ya..." Inuyasha said carefully.

"One on one?" Sota asked as he finished his apple.

"Let's go." Inuyasha smirked as he got up.

"Ok." Sota stook up and led Inuyasha to the backyard. Sota grabbed the ball and went over to the basketball court he got his mom and grandpa to put in after alot of begging when he was fifteen. "First to ten." Sota said as he bounced the ball.

"Your on." Inuyasha said as he crouched down and watched the ball as Sota bounced it from hand to hand. The moment Sota tried to turn and throw it into the hoop Inuyasha came and stole the ball and tossed it in.

"Lucky shot." Sota said as he got the ball and tossed it to Inuyasha.

"Ya right kid." Inuyasha said as they continued the game. This was the best way of getting to know each other they thought. Half an hour later Kagome came out of the back door and walked over to see them both sweating as they tossed each other the ball.

"Hey Kagome." Sota said when he saw her as he blocked the ball from Inuyasha.

"One shot and I beat your brother." Inuyasha smirked.

"Yes I saw. I've had a front row seat right up there." Kagome said and pointed to her window.

"Dammit, I almost had you." Sota said when Inuyasha got the last shot.

"Ya we were tied for the longest time. Not bad kid." Inuyasha said and hi fived him.

"That was a long game." Kagome told them.

"And you could have done better?" Sota asked her.

"I don't know." Kagome shrugged. Sota looked over at Inuyasha then ran over to Kagome with his arms open. "No! Sota! Your all sweaty!" Kagome yelled as she backed away from him. She almost fell back but Sota caught her and hugged her. "Ewww! Gross!" Kagome yelled as she tried to push him away while Inuyasha laughed. "You could help me!" Kagome yelled but finally pushed Sota away from her.

"Aww i'm sorry." Inuyasha said and came over and hugged her.

"You guys are nasty! I'm going to kill you Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as he held her tightly. Inuyasha smirked and captured her lips with his own.

"Ugh, I've just been scarred." Sota said and covered her eyes. "God my eyes are burning." Sota said and rubbed his eyes. Inuyasha pulled away from Kagome and threw the basketball at him. "Ow." Sota said when it hit him in the stomach.

"I'll scar you alright!" Kagome said and picked the ball up again and started running after him.

"Kagome!"

Kagome stopped and dropped the ball when she heard the familiar voice.

"Hey!" Kagome yelled as she ran over to her mother and hugged her.

"Your all wet." Her mother told her.

"Oh ya." Kagome laughed. "Forgot."

"What are you doing here?" Ms. Higurashi asked.

"Visiting, I haven't been by in a while now." Kagome shrugged.

"Well actually since your here I was wondering if you could watch your brother cause your grandfather and I have to go out of town." Ms. Higurashi said guiltily.

"What! Mom! I finally come home and you leave." Kagome sighed.

"Sorry honey. So who is this?" Ms. Higurashi asked when she saw Inuyasha standing next to Sota.

"This is Inuyasha." Kagome smiled. "This is my mom, she's leaving so we came up here for nothing." Kagome sighed.

"He just whooped my a-...I mean beat me in basketball." Sota corrected himself.

"Hey Sota you want to come to my place while mom is out of town?" Kagome asked.

"Sure." Sota shrugged.

"Hey! Who are you?" An old man asked as he walked over.

"Inuyasha sir." Inuyasha said as he stuck his hand out to shake the man's hand.

"Be nice grandpa." Kagome said before she hugged him.

"Kagome? I was actually talking about you." Her grandpa said. Kagome glarred at him and he laughed. "I kid I kid." Her grandfather laughed. "No really...who are you young man? What are you doing here?"

"Kagome invited me sir." Inuyasha said and looked over at Kagome for help.

"Ya, so your going to be nice cause I like Inuyasha." She said and stuck her tongue out at her grandpa.

"Hey now young lady." Her grandpa warned. Kagome laughed and hugged him once more.

"We have to get ready to go." Ms. Higurashi said.

"Already?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, sorry honey." Ms. Higurashi sighed as she started walking toward the house.

"Guess i'm going with you Kags." Sota shrugged.

"Don't you have school?" Kagome asked him.

"Thanksgiving break sis, duh." Sota rolled his eyes before walking toward the house.

"Young man you better respect my granddaughter, your lucky I have no time for questioning." Kagome's grandpa said before walking inside.

"Lucky me." Inuyasha said sarcastically then turned to look at Kagome. "So what now 'Kags'?" Inuyasha teased.

"We go home." Kagome smiled.

"That's kind of cute." Inuyasha told her.

"What is?" Kagome asked.

"'Kags' I'm going to start calling you that." He told her.

"Ok. Better then the other thing." She mumbled the rest to herself.

"What other thing would that be?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nothing, I better go put my clothes back in my bag." She smiled before going inside. He chuckled before following her in.

_**

* * *

**_

"I guess put your stuff in the other room." Kagome said as they walked into her apartment.

"Ok, be right back then." Sota said as he took his bag to the spare room and Kagome took her bag into her room. Inuyasha followed her to her room and sat on her bed as she put her clothes up.

"So what now kitten?" Inuyasha chuckled.

"First i'm going to kill Sota, then you." She glarred at him when he used the old nickname that Sota told him.

"Aww but it's cute." Inuyasha chuckled when he saw her pout.

"No it's dumb. I swear if you ever call me that in public i'll act like I don't even know you." She threatened him. He chuckled and nodded.

"Ok, I won't say it in public Kags." He smirked.

"Right." Kagome said and walked out of the room. Inuyasha got up and followed her out to the living room then Sota came out of the room once he was done. He got an instant glare from his sister and laughed as he went to sit on the couch. "Don't sit, I want to go to Sangos'." Kagome told him. He stood back up as Kagome walked to the door.

"I think it's safer if we're in public. There are witnesses." Inuyasha whispered to Sota. Kagome glarred at Inuyasha when the doorbell rang.

"Funny Inuyasha." Kagome said and opened the door. "Hey I was just about to go to your place."

"Oh, well glad your home. I was hoping you'd still be home." Sango told her as she walked in.

"Why what's going on?" Kagome asked her.

"Got the invitations." Sango said and handed her one. "Hey Kagome...who is that?" Sango whispered when she saw Sota.

"Excuse Sango, she has no manners." Inuyasha told Sota.

"Shut up Inuyasha. Hi i'm Sango." She waved.

"I'm Sota. Nice to meet you." He laughed.

"Oh! Your Kagome's brother!" Sango said.

"Ya, hi." Sota said.

"Are you going to the wedding?" Sango asked him.

"Uhh...what wedding?" Sota asked and looked over at Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Not my wedding!" Kagome told him with a laugh.

"Koga's wedding. A friend of ours." Inuyasha said before he started laughing.

"Ok Inuyasha it's not that funny." Kagome said giving him a narrowed look.

"Sorry." He said and cleared his throat to try to stop laughing.

"Anyways...you can come. My brother is going, he's your age." Sango told him.

"Cool. I guess I'll go then." Sota nodded.

"Hey can I see your dress that your going to wear?" Sango asked Kagome.

"Sure." Kagome nodded.

"Ya go show her kitten." Inuyasha said but didn't expect the purse that hit him after saying that.

"Kitten?" Sango asked.

"It's nothing." Kagome assured her as she led Sango to her room. She went into her closet and moved aside her clothes to get to the far right side and pulled out the dress.

"Oh that is so cute!" Sango told her as she looked the dress over.

**tbc...**

* * *

**_AN:_** Wow i'm on a roll here. You know what? I never thought of how close Kagome and Sota were in age until I wrote this fic. lmao. Anyways. I hope your enjoying it, let me know if you are. I love getting reviews telling me what you think of my fic.

_**PLEASE.REVIEW.**_

_**Bye for now!**_


	14. Ch14 Wedding Reception & After Affects

**Careless Whisper**

**Disclaimer-** Do I own Inuyasha? No one knows...or do you? lol. j/k no i don't own.

_**.../...CHAPTER.14...**_

* * *

there is an angel in my heart

feels like I'm guided by a candle in the dark

its taken all this time

to finally find out what I could never see

an angel in my heart

You were there for me

now there is no doubt that there will always be

an angel in my heart

_**ANGEL.IN.MY.HEART.- JUMP.5.**_

* * *

**Ch.14 Wedding Reception & After Affects**

_**RECAP.**_

"I'm Sota. Nice to meet you." He laughed.

"Oh! Your Kagome's brother!" Sango said.

"Ya, hi." Sota said.

"Are you going to the wedding?" Sango asked him.

"Uhh...what wedding?" Sota asked and looked over at Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Not my wedding!" Kagome told him.

"Koga's wedding. A friend of ours." Inuyasha said before he started laughing.

"Ok Inuyasha it's not that funny." Kagome said giving him a narrowed look.

"Sorry." He said and cleared his throat to try to stop laughing.

"Anyways...you can come. My brother is going, he's your age." Sango told him.

"Cool. I guess I'll go then." Sota nodded.

"Hey can I see your dress that your going to wear?" Sango asked Kagome.

"Sure." Kagome nodded.

"Ya go show her kitten." Inuyasha said but didn't expect the purse that hit him after saying that.

"Kitten?" Sango asked.

"It's nothing." Kagome assured her as she led Sango to her room. She went into her closet and moved aside her clothes to get to the far right side and pulled out the dress.

"Oh that is so cute!" Sango told her as she looked the dress over.

_**END.RECAP.**_

_**ONE.MONTH.LATER.**_

Kagome walked into the church with her brother and saw Inuyasha walk over to her.

"Sorry baby, can't talk I have to help Koga." He told her and leaned to her ear. "But you look gorgeous sweetheart." He whispered before giving her a quick kiss. "Hey Sota why don't you come with me." Inuyasha told him and he nodded before following him. Kagome sighed since she didn't get a chance to say one word to him since he was in such a hurry.

"Hey Kagome." Sango said looking at her dress again. Kagome had on the dress she had shown Sango the first day Sota stayed at her house. It was a long silver dress that had spagetti straps but five straps on each side, one on her shoulders and the rest fell over her shoulders with sequins all over the dress and along the straps with silver pumps.

"Hey." Kagome smiled. Sango had on a long black spagetti strap dress and long black gloves on. Almost everyone had on long clothing since it was winter. "You can keep me company, Inuyasha stole my brother away." Kagome said as she looked around the room. "So what's going on?"

"Nothing, they're both just a little nervous. Inuyasha and the guys are helping Koga out so they say but I think they're trying to comfort him or something. Of course guys don't need comforting cause that's for girls but whatever." Sango rolled her eyes and laughed. "Funny how Ayame doesn't need people with her though."

"Ya really. Oh well, just nerves. You'll be the same when you get married." Kagome laughed.

"Ya whatever. I'd say the same for you but the rate you and Inuyasha are moving in your relationship i'm thinking your never going to even loo-" Sango started but Kagome's eyes widened as she slapped her hand over Sango's mouth. "Ow." Sango said and pulled her hand away but couldn't help but laugh.

"Do you mind!" Kagome told her and walked away. Sango laughed harder before following her. She went and sat in the second row of the seats and Sango came over to sit next to her.

"Ok other then all that, what do you think we should do for christmas?" Sango asked her.

"Well i'm stuck here cause my family is going out of town." Kagome shrugged. "'Cept i'm stuck with Sota again."

"Great cause my family is going out of town and my brother doesn't want to go so I let him stay at my place. He's actually here somewhere...no clue where though." She laughed. "We'll just have our own little party." Sango smirked.

"Cool. We can plan more later cause now probably isn't the time." Kagome pointed out as people started taking their seats. Inuyasha went over and sat next to Kagome with Sota next to him and Miroku went to sit next to Sango.

"Done comforting Koga?" Sango smirked. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and sat back with a sigh.

"He's a fucking pain sometimes." Inuyasha said as he crossed his arms.

"Sit up." Kagome told him. He rolled his eyes and did as he was told. "Sota's younger then you and he can even be respectful at a wedding." Kagome whispered to him.

"Ya Inuyasha." Sota laughed.

"Shut up kid." Inuyasha told him. Sota smirked and sat quietly as the wedding ceremony began.

_**

* * *

**_

"Kagome don't you think you've had enough drinks?" Sango asked with a laugh as she chugged her next drink.

"Psh, ya right. This is a reception!" Kagome told her.

"Ya, but your going to regret it in the morning." Sango warned her.

"Oh well, just stay in bed." Kagome smirked with a shrug.

"Ok, not that it matters. Inuyasha's just as bad as you." Sango laughed as Inuyasha walked over with another drink in his hand.

"Inuyasha! Come over here!" Miroku called. He turned in the opposite direction he was going and went to where he was called.

"Let's go dance." Kagome jumped up from her seat and grabbed Sango's arm.

"Ok." Sango laughed as she followed her out to the dance floor. They started dancing as soon as got out there but just when they began to dance the music stopped.

"Hey!" Kagome said when the music shut off.

"Sorry for the interruption but as we all know Koga will be leaving soon on his honeymoon with his wife Ayame and just before all this happend we were all put through some crazy shit." Inuyasha laughed as he spoke over the microphone.

"Ya so we wanted to bring back a few memories to laugh at before he leaves, we understand that everyone wants to dance so we are only using one of the songs. We're going to let Koga stay with his wife for this song instead of playing with us..." Miroku said but Inuyasha took the mic back.

"Although we should, not like Ayame wants to be with him this much." Inuyasha chuckled. "Just kidding man."

Koga laughed from his spot as he watched them on the stage.

"Yes so we want to play this one song to keep you remembering the special time we had." Miroku laughed as he took the mic back. "We want to try something too, it may not work well so it would be more of entertainment if we mess up so please excuse us." Miroku apologized ahead of time. "Oh yes, we were told to give a speech before we start, you know just something to make Koga actually feel important or some crap like that." Miroku shrugged and laughed.

"We're just messing with you man, but it's about time you got it together with Ayame and we just want you to know we got your back." Inuyasha told him as Sango ran up to the stage and Kagome watched from the dance floor.

"I want to say something." Sango said and took the mic. "Koga, Ayame, Love you guys and Ayame your a great friend and i'm glad to have known you for so long...and I just realized I sound like i'm giving a speech at a funeral." She laughed. "But anyway, Koga be good to her. You my boy and I know Miroku, Inuyasha and Shippo feel the same way." Sango smiled and gave the mic back to Miroku.

"Sango will be helping us with our tribute by the way." Miroku said as he stopped Sango from walking off stage.

"I am?" Sango asked then shrugged.

"Excuse us if it sounds a little sloppy cause we've all had more drinks then we should have but we want to try this so please welcome the gorgeous Kagome who will be singing for us." Inuyasha announced after taking the mic from Miroku.

"What!" Kagome asked from the dance floor.

"Come on baby, for Koga." Inuyasha nodded and she sighed before she walked up the stage the best she could.

"I hope you know I hate you." Kagome muttered as she walked over to them.

"Ok Koga you'll remember this song, we decided this is the only song we had that you could dance too." Inuyasha chuckled as he picked up his guitar and put the strap over his neck.

"Ya, and that's also why we're trying another song." Miroku said as he took the mic then handed the mic to Kagome before he walked over to the drums. Sango picked up another guitar and shrugged when Kagome looked at her. Inuyasha started off the song and Kagome knew instantly what it was and laughed.

"I'm Supergirl" She started off and Sango smiled as she followed Inuyasha's lead.

"Sometimes I have dreams

I picture myself flying

Above the clouds

High in the sky

Conquering the world

With my magic piano

Never being scared

But then I realise" She sang and looked over at Koga with her arm up as if she were soaring through the sky.

"I'm supergirl

And I'm here

To save the world

And I wanna know

Who's gonna save me?

I'm supergirl

And I'm here to

Save the world

And I wanna know

Why I feel so alone" Kagome smiled as she sang, she didn't even feel nervous at all this time.

"Seems like a dream

But there's one thing missing

Nobody's here with me

(Here with me)

To share in all that

I've been given

I need someone

That's strong enough for me

I'm supergirl

And I'm here

To save the world

And I wanna know

Who's gonna save me?

I'm supergirl

And I'm here to

Save the world

And I wanna know

Why I feel so alone" She shrugged when she saw Koga laughing but continued to sing.

"Hey ooh" Kagome looked over at Ayame as Koga was talking to her, probably telling her what had happend.

"I need someone

I won't stop till

I find the one

Who will start

Belonging in my life

I need someone

I won't stop till

I find the one

Who will start

Belonging in my life

I'm supergirl

And I'm here to

Save the world

And I wanna know

Who's gonna save me,

I'm supergirl

And I'm here to

Save the world

And I wanna know

Why I feel so alone" She nodded when Ayame looked over at her and laughed.

"I'm supergirl

I wanna know

Who's gonna save me,

I'm supergirl

And I'm here to

Save the world

And I wanna know

Why I feel so alone

I'm supergirl!

I wanna know

Who's gonna save me

I'm supergirl

And I'm here to

Save the world

And I wanna know

Why I feel so alone" She finished the song and couldn't help but laugh when she saw Koga laughing. Miroku walked over to Kagome and she handed him the mic.

"Ok now that, that memory is all good and remembered we're going to go back in time a couple of years. Back to those dreaded years of high school." Miroku chuckled and Inuyasha came by and took the mic once again.

"I know all of you people here think you know Koga so well. He's some bad guy who has been in trouble to much and hung out with the wrong crowd." Inuyasha explained. "Yes the wrong crowd was me and Miroku but it happens." He chuckled. "Now back in high school he was some kind of bully, picking on some eleven year old for their candy." Inuyasha said then shook his head. "Just kidding, Koga was never that bad. Let's get that straight cause I don't want to get jumped after this, although we all know I can kick his ass."

"Get on with it already!" Koga yelled from the crowd.

"Ok ok ok. Well back in high school there was one time when Koga scared even me. The Koga I knew kind of changed for a day." Inuyasha said and Miroku took the mic back.

"He had claimed that he had seen the cutest girl in school that day. I'm not saying she wasn't or anything cause she was pretty cute. His exact words were 'Your my boys right?' when he came up to me and Inuyasha. We were kinda wierded out by the question but went along with it and said yes and then he kind of gets soft on us and asks how to get a girls attention. I don't know bout you but that's pretty scary when your asked that by a guy. We couldn't help but laughing but we helped him out of course." Miroku nodded and Inuyasha took the mic again.

"We're boys, of course we did. Now let me make it clear that we were in high school so we weren't as experienced with girls as we thought we were so thinking back on what we did is kind of...dumb but we did this for Koga." Inuyasha said. "That night was the school dance and we gave Koga the dumbest clothes. Well it was the cool thing back then but now...I can't believe we wore that, he went to the dance in some leather pants and a white jacket. What were we thinking? I have no idea to this day but luckily the girl still danced with him but he would only dance to one song because that was the only song he knew cause we weren't into the dancing type music, you know it was all about rock back then." Inuyasha chuckled and Miroku took the mic back.

"So he waited for so long for the song to come on but it was taking forever so me and Inuyasha, you know we were going to look out for Koga cause he's our friend, but we went up to the DJ and demanded that he put the song on and guess what? We got kicked out for threatening the DJ, but luckily Koga got to dance with this cute girl because the DJ went ahead and played it since he was afraid for his life...sad, he was afraid of two fifteen year olds." Miroku laughed along with Inuyasha and Koga. "Well this cute girl started going out with him after a while and time passed and looky there he married her!" Miroku said motioning his hand to Ayame. "So we're giving you a second chance to redo your first dance and Inuyasha will be singing your song since he IS the one who punched out the DJ later that night." Miroku laughed.

"You said you would sing it!" Inuyasha told him.

"You got us in jail! Your singing! Here's Inuyasha." Miroku said and handed Inuyasha the microphone. Inuyasha glarred at him but took the mic anyway.

"Mmmm, uh ... Mmmmm... Yeah...Mmmmm...Yeah, Yeah, Yeah

Mmmm, uh...Mmmm...Yeah...Mmmm... Yeah, Yeah" Inuyasha started off the song as the others played. Kagome laughed and walked to the side as she watched.

"Baby I just don't get it

Do you enjoy being hurt?

I know you smelled the perfume, the make-up on his shirt

You don't believe his stories

You know that they're all lies

Bad as you are ,you stick around and I just don't know why,

If I was ya man (baby you)

Never worry bout (what I do)

I'd be coming home (back to you)

Every night, doin' you right

You're the type of woman (deserves good thangs)

Wrist full of diamonds (hand full of rings)

Baby you're a star (I just want to show you,you are)" Inuyasha looked over and saw Koga dancing with Ayame as they laughed from the memory.

"You should let me love you

Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need

Baby good love and protection

Make me your selection

Show you the way love's supposed to be

Baby you should let me love you, love you, love you" Inuyasha sang trying not to laugh, also remembering the time.

"Listen

Your true beauty's description looks so good that it hurts

You're a dime plus ninety-nine and it's a shame

Don't even know what you're worth

Everywhere you go they stop and stare

Cause you're bad and it shows

From your head to your toes, Out of control, baby you know

If I was ya man (baby you)

Never worry bout (what I do)

I'd be coming home (back to you)

Every night doin' you right

You're the type of woman (deserves good thangs)

Wrist full of diamonds (hand full of rings)

Baby you're a star (I just want to show you, you are)" Inuyasha sang and pulled Kagome over with him as he sang.

"You should let me love you

Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need

Ooh Baby good love and protection

Make me your selection

Show you the way love's supposed to be

Baby you should let me... " He sang to her with a smirk with his arm over her shoulders.

"You deserve better girl (you know you deserve better)

We should be together girl (baby)

With me and you it's whatever girl, hey!

So can we make this thing ours?" He smiled then looked back over at Koga.

"You should let me love you

Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need

Baby good love and protection

Make me your selection

Show you the way love's supposed to be

Baby you should let me love you

You should let me love you

Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need

Baby good love and protection

Make me your selection

Show you the way love's supposed to be

You should let me love you

Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need

Baby good love and protection

Make me your selection

Show you the way love's supposed to be

let me love you, love you, love you" Inuyasha finished and laughed when Koga was laughing once again after the song had ended.

"Man i'm going to get off this stage before I embarrass you any further. Just remember while your in Hawaii, i'm a size..." Inuyasha started but Kagome took the mic.

"Shut up Inuyasha he's not getting you anything." Kagome laughed. "Koga i'm sure he's just trying to say to have a great time and wow...interesting how you guys met by the way. Congratulations though! Now I think it should be that Inuyasha needs to get off stage before he embarrasses himself any further." Kagome laughed and Inuyasha took the mic.

"Ha ha funny." Inuyasha said and put the mic down before walking off stage with Kagome.

"Well you know how it is, now let's get back to the good music." Miroku laughed and nodded to the DJ.

"Embarrass myself huh? I'm glad you care so much." Inuyasha chuckled as they walked back to their seats.

"Hey your the one who made me sing." She shrugged as she took her next drink and drank it quickly.

"Damn girl your going to get wasted again." Inuyasha laughed as she reached for another drink.

"Well if I do then let me stay home and sleep." She laughed and put one of the shot glasses to his lips. He smirked and took the drink and drank it.

"That was funny, Kagome I think you were the best up there." Koga smirked. Inuyasha stood up and looked at him.

"What are you trying to say? I can't sing good or something?" Inuyasha asked.

"Exactly, see! You can actually be smart at times!" Koga laughed.

"Man your so lucky Ayame is here or we'd have to take this outside." Inuyasha laughed.

"Come on, let's go outside right now." Koga said and led him away. Inuyasha stopped and Miroku came over as the three of them just started talking.

"That was hilarious." Sango said as she came over and saw Kagome continue to drink. "Girl i'll be right back, try not to get drunk while i'm gone." Sango said as she walked away. Sango had gotten Ayame, Rin, and Katsuki to sit with them and after thirty minutes of drinking and talking they could tell that both Kagome and Katsuki were getting drunk. Sota and Kohaku had both left early not wanting to get stuck taking care of their sisters since they were getting drunk.

"I'll be back. Going to go...umm...get some drinks." Kagome said having to think how to word her sentence. She walked away before anyone could say anything to her and walked over to the bar where Inuyasha was sitting with Miroku as they continued their contest of who can drink the most shots the fastest.

"I'm going to check on the girls." Miroku said as he got up but having to grab the bar to keep his balance.

"Damn I think i'm already feeling the headache." Inuyasha chuckled as he pulled Kagome to him.

"You are drunk." She said carefully.

"And you're not?" He laughed.

"That's...besides the point." She told him but laughed when she realized he was right.

"Where did Miroku go?" Inuyasha asked when he realized he was gone.

"You really are drunk, he left a few minutes ago." Kagome laughed.

"Oh shit, I knew that." He said as he looked around. "Try not to get as drunk as you were before because I don't think i'd be able to take care of you." He chuckled.

"I'll try." She laughed before she wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him down to her to lock her lips with his. Inuyasha wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her closer before he slipped his tongue into her mouth.

"Come on now, no one wants to see that." Sango said as she walked over.

"It doesn't matter if they want to see it, if they don't like it then they don't have to look." Inuyasha said before leaving another kiss on Kagome's lips.

"Well Shippo's taking Katsuki home, she's drunk off her ass." Sango laughed.

"No way! Katsuki?" Inuyasha asked with a laugh.

"Ya, scary. Kagome isn't to far behind...and I think your in a worse shape then Kagome, only your a hanyou so luckily it doesn't effect you all the way." Sango stuck her tongue out at him.

"Lucky me, so when are you planning on going?" He asked.

"Soon, Miroku is drunk so real soon would be good." She laughed.

"Miroku isn't drunk! Just a little dizzy." Miroku said as he came up behind them.

"Uhh...ok..." Sango said as she looked at him oddly. "Let's go sit down Miroku." Sango laughed as she led him over back to their seat.

Neither of them left until about an hour later which meant no one went home sober. Inuyasha had driven Kagome home and tried hard to focus on the road since he had a few dizzy spells every now and then. When he got to the apartment Kagome told him to come in so he could rest a bit. They walked inside to the elevator and stood there after pressing the button. Inuyasha leaned down and kissed her fully on the mouth and slowly made his way down to her neck. Kagome giggled when his hands rubbed her sides and went down to her thighs. At the moment she was to drunk to actually notice.

"You are so beautiful." Inuyasha said before he continued to kiss her. Kagome laughed and let her hands go up his shirt to feel his stomach and made her way up to his chest.

"Hey you two, the elevator is out of order." A janitor said.

"Come on baby." Inuyasha said as he led her to the stairs. He stopped every few steps to kiss her.

"Wait...w-where are we going?" Kagome asked after a while when she forgot where she was.

"Your apa-...your apart...your place." He told her not able to get the word out. She stopped with a sly smirk before she pushed him against the wall to kiss him fully on the lips.

"Mmm, baby, y-you taste so good." He muttered before he leaned down to kiss her again. "Yoou don't...kn-now how much I lo-..." He muttered against her neck, he was now past drunk and it was becoming harder for him to get all his words out.

"Just show me." She smirked. He kissed her once more before he picked her up bridal style to carry her the rest of the way to her apartment. When they got to the door Inuyasha unzipped the back of her dress as he opened the door. He stumbled into the apartment but got his balance as he lied her on the couch after closing the door. She lifted his shirt off of him as he kissed her and let his hands wander up and down her sides. He started to bring her dress up as she unzipped his pants but only managed to get them up to her knees before he got another dizzy spell and fell off the couch.

"Oh shit." He said and looked up at Kagome and noticed she had passed out. He squinted as his vision began to blur and felt the effects he hadn't felt yet from the alcohol hit hard and slowly slipped away into sleep.

_**

* * *

**_

Inuyasha groaned when he smelled food. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around when he wasn't sure where he was. He turned to see Kagome and realized he was in her apartment. He held his head as it throbbed in pain and the smell of food was beginning to make him feel sick. He looked down and noticed he was on the floor and then noticed his shirt was missing. He looked up at Kagome who was asleep on the couch with her dress pushed up to her thighs and the spagetti straps down to her arms. He stood up quickly trying to remember what had happend and realized his pants were undone.

"Shit please don't tell me..." He muttered to himself as he zipped his pants back up then grabbed his shirt from the floor. Kagome stretched then reached down to rub her stomach when she felt sick all of a sudden. She opened her eyes and jumped up from the couch as she ran to the bathroom almost tripping on her dress. He put his shirt on the couch before he went into the bathroom after her. He flinched when he saw her throwing up and had to look away since the scene made him feel sick to his stomach. "Baby, you ok?" He asked as he walked over when she had stopped and flushed the toilet.

"My head hurts." She muttered as she held her head. "What are you doing here?" She asked him curiously.

"That's what i'm trying to figure out." He said as he rubbed her back. They both looked up when Sota opened the door.

"I knew I should have stayed up and waited for you Kagome." Sota told her.

"At least you guys passed out before you did anything." Kohaku shrugged as they both walked away.

"What are they talking about?" Kagome asked.

"I think we almost...did something...last night." Inuyasha told her unsure of how to say it.

"W-we did?" Kagome asked carefully and then noticed her dress was loosely on her. She brought her dress close up to her chest with a blush.

"Come on." He said as he knealed down to help her up. She shook her head and rubbed her stomach.

"I don't think so, the smell of that food is making me sick." She told him.

"I'll be right back." He told her with a nod before he slipped out of the bathroom. He walked into the kitchen and covered his nose when he smelled the scent of the food then walked over and shut the stove off.

"Hey, we were going to eat that." Kohaku whinned.

"You can eat later kid." Inuyasha assured him.

"So what happend with you and Kagome?" Kohaku asked curiously.

"You love my sister right?" Sota asked seriously. "I mean ya your cool but i've never heard either of you say you love each other so apparently your not in love with her." Sota explained as he crossed his arms.

"Don't worry about it, luckily we were way to drunk to go any further and...why am I even explaining this to you! Your just a kid." He said but flinched from his own loudness.

"I may be younger then you but i'm not a kid." Sota assured him.

"Dude, did you take advantage of Kagome?" Kohaku asked quietly.

"No! Ah fuck." He said when he finally decided to stop yelling. "I was to drunk to think straight too, it wasn't only her. Why are you even here? Shouldn't you be at Sango's?" Inuyasha asked.

"Ya but I didn't feel like taking care of her if she got drunk, she's mean when she's drunk." Kohaku rolled his eyes.

"Ya your right...I see your point." Inuyasha nodded as he got a glass of water and took a drink out of it. "Try and stay quiet." He said as he walked out of the kitchen and back to the bathroom.

"Inuyasha...shoot me if I ever decide to drink again." Kagome told him as she held her head. He chuckled softly as he went over to her and knealed down and handed her the glass of water.

"Drink this." He told her and she took a few drinks from it. "Come on." He said as he helped her up and led her to her room.

_RING RING_

"I'll get that." Inuyasha said and went to the phone beside her bed. "Hello?"

"Uhh...Inuyasha?" Sango asked from the other line.

"Ya, what's up?" He asked.

"Umm...nothing, do you guys want to go get some coffee? I'm about to take Miroku since he's out." Sango told him.

"Why don't you just come over here?" Inuyasha asked.

"Ok, we'll do that. See you in a bit." She said before hanging up.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked and he walked back over to her. "Do you remember what happend?" She asked quietly.

"I'm begining to but not that far into the night." He told her. "Sango's coming by if you want to change." He told her as he walked to the door. She nodded and watched as he shut the door. He walked to the living room and picked up his shirt before putting it back on. He was surprised when Sango rushed inside.

"Inuyasha you'll never guess what's outside!" Sango yelled since she didn't have much of a problem with loud noises since she didn't drink that much.

"Damn wench can you be a little quieter." He told her as his ears flattened against his head. "What's outside?" He asked curiously.

"It's snowing outside." She said excitedly.

"No way. It was normal yesterday." He said as he went over to a window and looked down to see the ground covered in the white blanket. "Holy shit it is snowing." He said as the white flakes fell down to the ground. Sango nodded before she went back outside. "Where are you going?" Inuyasha asked.

"I left Miroku out there." She told him as she closed the door. Inuyasha walked over to Kagome's room and walked in just as she tossed her dress on her bed after changing.

"Guess what." He smirked as he walked over to her.

"What?" She asked with a smile since he had that cute smirk on his face. He slanked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist as he looked down at her.

"It's snowing outside." He told her. She looked at him with surprise and smiled.

"It is?" She asked quietly.

"Ya, come on." He said as he walked with her to the front door and they took the stairs down to the bottom floor to exit the apartment and stepped out onto the snowy covered ground.

"Oh wow." Kagome smiled as she looked out and saw the cars in the parking lot with a layer of snow over them. Inuyasha smiled when he looked at Kagome's face and grabbed her hand in his before lifting it up to kiss the back of it.

"Hey let's get some coffee, it's cold out here." Sango said and walked over to them then looked at Inuyasha oddly when she saw what he was wearing. "Did you not go home or something?" She asked as she looked him up and down. "Your still wearing what you wore yesterday."

"Uh oh, someone had some fun last night." Miroku smirked as he walked over.

"Ya whatever, well I guess i'm glad to see you here. Last night it didn't seem you could hold you alcohol very well." Inuyasha smirked when Miroku rolled his eyes.

"Give it a rest, you were both drunk, Miroku acted like an idiot and Inuyasha couldn't stop making out with Kagome the whole night. Now let's get inside before I freeze my ass off." She told them as she herded them inside.

"It wasn't the whole night." Inuyasha defended himself.

"Oh no, just the last hour I was there. Everytime I came to find you, you guys were up against some wall or in a booth making out. Not something I need to be seeing." Sango laughed. The three covered their ears from her loud laugh.

"Umm...Sango dear...I love you and all but can you keep it down?" Miroku asked. Sango rolled her eyes before pushing the elevator button.

"Hey I thought that didn't work?" Inuyasha asked when the door opened.

"Hmm...well apparently they fixed it." Sango shrugged with a smirk as she walked in.

"Smartass." He said and crossed his arms as she laughed lightly.

"You know it." Sango smirked as she pressed the button for the floor they were going to. When the elevator doors opened they walked out and walked into Kagome's apartment and made some coffee. They all sat in the living room including Kohaku and Sota.

"No but seriously, what would you do if someone actually came up to you and asked you to bare their child? I don't know about you but that was kind of...freaky." Sango shrugged as Sota, Kohaku, Kagome and Inuyasha laughed.

"I was drunk Sango, damn." Miroku rolled his eyes.

"That's kinda creepy, sorry Miroku." Kagome laughed.

"Your telling me...I was the one he asked." Sango sighed.

"Well as great of a time this has been you guys need to go home cause I want to go to sleep." Kagome said as she stood up. "Oh and Sango, I kept Sota and Kohaku for one night so now it's your turn."

"What are we property now?" Sota asked.

"If you want to be." Kagome shrugged and looked at Inuyasha. "You too, you gotta go." She told him.

"Aww but baby, don't you want me around?" Inuyasha pouted.

"No, get out." She said simply and laughed when his ears fell flat against his head.

"Ok." He sighed. "I'll come by later." He assured her with a smirk before picking up his jacket.

"Sure, and i'll answer the door if i'm not asleep." She laughed and kissed him before he walked out.

"Later." He said and walked out.

"Alone at last." Kagome smiled as she walked to her room and got in her bed and didn't take long before she drifted off to sleep.

_**INUYASHA'S.HOUSE.**_

"Inuyasha! What happen with you at Kagome's place last night!" Sango yelled over the phone.

"What! Nothing! Shit stop yelling I still have a headache!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"Well I just got done talking with Sota and Kohaku and they think that-..."

"I know what they think. Just don't worry about it Sango, I was just drunk...but I passed out before anything happend. Whatever might have happend didn't so don't worry about it." Inuyasha assured her starting to become annoyed with everyone questioning his business.

"Fine but watch out boy. I'll keep my eyes on you. Don't hurt her." Sango warned him.

"Why would I hurt her?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't think you will but i'm just saying." Sango laughed.

"I wouldn't hurt her, I l-...i'll never do that." He stopped himself from what he was fixing to say.

"Ok well I'm going to go. I'll talk to you later Yash. Bye." Sango said.

"Bye." He said before he hung up the phone. "I didn't really...say that did I?" He asked himself as he sat down on the couch. "Shit I almost said that last night...I remember now...fuck...but...I was just drunk though...I didn't mean it...right?" He asked himself as he remember what he almost told Kagome the night before. _'I don't really do I?...I can't...I just can't...'_ He brought his hands over his face.

_**TWO.DAYS.LATER.**_

"Hey Sango what's up?" Kagome asked as Sango walked into the club.

"Not much, kinda bored. Though I could help, so what are you doing here? I called your apartment and figured you were here." Sango said as she took a seat with Kagome at one of the tables.

"Same with me, bored so I came to work." Kagome shrugged with a smile.

"So why aren't you with Inuyasha? You two haven't been spending as much time together as usual." Sango smirked.

"Ya ya ya, but actually to tell you the truth I don't know. He was supposed to call me last night but he never did and he was also supposed to call that night after the reception but he didn't and whenever I call him he's busy or something, I don't know." Kagome shrugged with a sigh.

"That's...wierd. Inuyasha would never be to busy for you." Sango laughed.

"Ya whatever." Kagome laughed. "Well he is now." She shrugged as she stood up once again. "So where's Miroku?"

"I have no idea. Probably still asleep, I didn't call him this morning." Sango laughed once again. "What about Rin?"

"She's sick." Kagome sighed. "Talk about boredom." She laughed.

"Ya I see. Well we need some company. If they're busy then they can make some time for us." Sango nodded as she pulled out her cell phone. After two rings the phone was answered.

"Ok Bankotsu I need you to make a few runs for me and-..." Inuyasha trailed off.

"Excuse me? Inuyasha you not getting enough sleep or something?" Sango asked him.

"Oh shit. Uhh...what do you want?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nothing just seeing what's up. Where are you?" Sango asked curiously.

"Right now? I'm at home on my way out. I'm going down to the den why?" Inuyasha asked.

"Cause i'm sitting here with Kagome and we want some company. Kind of bored. I was talking to Kagome and you haven't been having fun lately. What's with the change?" She asked him.

"No change, just nothing else better to do. I'm going to let you go, i'll talk to you later." He assured her.

"You going to stop by the club later?...right?" Sango asked. "You need to go back to how you were before."

"I don't know." He told her.

"What's up with that? You need to come down, we're dying of boredom." Sango whinned.

"Listen...I might come by." He sighed. "I'm not making promises though."

"Uhh...ok...later then." Sango said hesitantly before hanging up. "Well that was wierd. He sounded like I was making him."

"See. I'm starting to think he's avoiding me or something. I just get that feeling." Kagome sighed with a shrug before she walked into the kitchen. Sango walked in after her and shook her head.

"That's highly unlikely girl. That boy is crazy about you, I doubt he'd avoid you." Sango laughed at how wrong she sounded and Kagome just shrugged.

"Maybe. We'll see later." Kagome sighed as she grabbed a washcloth before she walked back out to the bar and started wiping down the bar and tables.

_**

* * *

**_

"Another please?" Miroku asked with a smirk.

"I don't think so. I don't think Sango want's to have to take care of you again so soon." Kagome laughed.

"I agree with Kagome, you've had enough." Sango rolled her eyes.

"No one wants a repeat of that night. To much alcohol for one night." Katsuki laughed.

"Your telling me." Shippo rolled his eyes also.

"Shut up Shippo." Katsuki laughed and hit him playfully.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to check on the kitchen." Kagome laughed as she walked out into the kitchen.

"I wonder where Inuyasha is. He said he'd try to stop by." Sango sighed.

"Don't know. He's been doing runs over and over again." Miroku shrugged.

"Ya well Kagome gets the feeling he's avoiding her." Sango told him.

"That's impossible." Katsuki said.

"Ya that's what I said." Sango sighed once again.

"Well speak of the devil." Shippo said as he watched Inuyasha walk in and walk over to them.

"Hey guys." He said as he sat next to Miroku on a free stool.

"Dude where have you been?" Shippo asked.

"Nevermind that, just 'bout time you got here." Sango smiled.

"Hey tell Miroku no more drinks for him." Katsuki laughed.

"That's messed up Suki." Miroku sighed. Inuyasha chuckled and rested his elbows on the bar.

"Truth hurts pal." Katsuki smiled.

"She's right." Sango laughed as Kagome walked back into the bar and saw Inuyasha sitting there next to Miroku. She smiled when his amber eyes spotted her but sighed when he looked away.

"Hey stranger." Kagome said half-heartedly as she walked over.

"Hey." He replied.

"Haven't seen you in a while now." Kagome smiled.

"Ya, you know how it is." He shrugged.

"Ya." Kagome said simply.

"Well i've only had one drink, I think I deserve another at least." Sango smiled. Kagome smiled and nodded as she got another drink and gave her the glass. She looked over and saw another customer and walked over to them without a word.

"So how is it exactly?" Sango asked after taking a sip of her drink. "Apparently Kagome knows but you know, i'd like to know too." Sango shrugged with a serious look.

"What are you talking about Sango? You know where i've been." Inuyasha chuckled as he played off his answer.

"Ya but why?" Sango asked and Miroku looked over at him too.

"Is there something i'm missing?" Miroku asked curiously.

"Well I think we should be going." Katsuki said carefully.

"Right behind you." Shippo said as he stood up with Katsuki.

"See you guys later." Sango said simply without taking her eyes off Inuyasha.

"Hey see you later Kagome!" Shippo said and Katsuki waved as Kagome walked back over.

"Oh...uhh...ok bye." Kagome said then walked over and saw Sango and Inuyasha both sending each other glares. "What's going on?"

"That's what i'd like to know but apparently we're out of the loop here." Miroku shrugged.

"Well my shift is about over so you guys can stay and look at each other if you want but I think i'll go home." Kagome told them and pulled her long hair out of the pony tail it was in.

"Ya same here. Don't know what i'm bothering about." Sango shrugged and gave Inuyasha one more look. Inuyasha sighed and Sango and Miroku both started walking to leave.

"Bye you guys." Kagome called out as she grabbed her jacket and clocked out.

"Bye." Miroku said and Sango just nodded.

"Hey i'm going home so you might want to leave." Kagome told Inuyasha as she put her jacket on.

"Your leaving? I just came here to see you." Inuyasha told her.

"Oh you did?" Kagome asked as if she didn't know.

"Why else would I come?" Inuyasha asked questioningly.

"I don't know, I just 'know how it is' for you so I thought you might be busy." Kagome shrugged as she walked backwards to look at him but turned around to walk toward the front door. Inuyasha sighed before he stood up.

"Dammit." He muttered to himself before he walked out after her. "I didn't mean anything by it. Hey are you listening?" Inuyasha asked when she continued to walk.

"Yes, just trying to get to my car so I can go home. I'll see you tomorrow maybe though. Goodnight." She said sweetly.

"Kagome! Stop it!" He yelled as he jogged the short way to her. "Hey I want you to go somewhere with me." He told her when he caught up to her and held her hands in his.

"Your not busy?" She asked him with a little hope.

"No i'm not busy. I want to take you somewhere, will you go with me Kaggs?" He smirked. She smiled and finally looked back up into his amber eyes that seemed to glow under the moonlight.

"It depends." She said simply with a smile.

"On what?" He asked.

"On your answer to my question." She told him.

"What question would that be?" He asked curiously.

"My question on why you haven't called me in the past two days and also why you've been so busy." She told him and watched his gaze fall to the ground.

"I know your wondering about that...and i'll tell you after I take you to the place." He assured her and looked down at her hands as he rubbed them.

"Ok, where are you taking me?" Kagome asked curiously as he led her to his car.

"You'll see." He said simply and got into the drivers side and held her hand in his as he drove to his destination. Kagome looked out the window when he pulled over.

"The beach? Isn't it kinda la-..." She started but was stopped when Inuyasha's lips covered hers.

"I know, but come with me." He said after pulling away then reached into the back for a blanket then got out of the car. Kagome got out and followed him onto the sand and watched him lay the blanket down. He sat down and stretched his arms out for her. She smiled before sitting down in front of him as he wrapped his arms around her.

"So what's your excuse?" She asked in a mere whisper.

"It's not exactly an excuse. I just kind of freaked." He sighed.

"Why? Is something wrong?" Kagome asked as she turned her head to look at him.

"No nothing's wrong. Let me explain first." He told her. Kagome nodded and turned to face him so she could give her full attention.

"I remember what happend that night we were both drunk. Sota and Kohaku were right too. If we hadn't have passed out then...you know." He told her and saw the blush rise to her cheeks as she nodded.

"Well nothing happend so...I guess it's ok." Kagome shrugged and looked away.

"There's something I want to tell you...but I can't. Not yet. First I want you to know everything."

"Like what? What do you mean?" She asked with a questioning gaze. He sighed and held the stone around her neck.

"Like this." He said as she looked down at it.

"What about it?" She asked and looked back up at him with her hand over his at her neck.

"I'm the one who left it in your mailbox even though I knew I should have given it to you personally. It still amazes me how many chances I had to meet you though." He chuckled to himself.

"Well i'm right here aren't I? It's ok about the necklace, that was a long time ago and you were only a kid. I know why my dad gave you the jewel." She assured him.

"What? How?" He asked a bit surprised.

"Cause I love my dad and I know him. He died the day he gave it to you for his own reasons. I've realized that everything that happend, happend for a reason. Ya my dad died but I shouldn't cry about it, I should just cherish all the good memories I have of him. I knew he was in a gang, when you told me...I just acted as if it wasn't true cause if I admited it then it would mean he really was in it. After he died my mom let me look though all his stuff that he had in this box that he had for me and there was a seperate box for my brother. There was a letter in my box that explained about the gang and there was a journal with the story written in it about the priestess but the story is unfinished, it only goes to where the priestess recieves the jewel. He left a note telling me it was my job to finish that story. It was the past though and i'm not going to forget it but I shouldn't dwell on it either." She shrugged with a sigh. Inuyasha sighed and nodded and hesitated a bit before speaking.

"...We were fighting Naraku and I thought we'd either beat him or die trying, I wasn't afraid to die in the battle at all but...your dad thought differently and told me to keep the jewel to keep me safe since it didn't burn me."

"Burn you?" She asked.

"I'm half demon so automatically i'm not pure enough to hold the shikon jewel, well that's the way it's supposed to be. I should have been burned when I picked it up but I wasn't. He said the jewel sensed something in me so I should let it protect me." He explained.

"And so gives the reason why he gave it to you." Kagome said to herself.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"The jewel is powerful right?" Kagome asked.

"Ya, the most powerful thing. Why?"

"It wanted to protect you cause it sensed something in you, it had it's reasons so maybe you have some type of future with the jewel." She told him.

"You sound like your dad." He smirked. "That sounds like something your dad would say."

"Then i'm glad to still be able to have some connection with him." She smiled.

"Your dad loved you so much." He told her.

"I know." She smirked. "I loved him just as much."

"After we argued over me being the best, yes I was the best in that gang." He chuckled.

"Cocky as a kid also, sheesh." Kagome laughed.

"Ya whatever." He smirked. "As I was saying, after we talked about that he went on, like I told you before about how the miko loves to meet people and how beautiful she was and what a little angel she is. He was right too." He smirked and saw her cheeks turn red. "Then he said what keeps him going was the thought of going home to his family every day and that was why he wouldn't give up. He told me that there was someone that would keep me going too. Someone I might not know yet but I would meet up with someday and that person would be my destiny. I think I found that person." He told her as she gave him a questioning look.

_**tbc...**_

* * *

_**MESSAGE.**_

Wha-ho! I'm back! Luckily the Hurricane turned away from where I live. Had a fun time in San Antonio butsadly got to spend zero moeny or even go to the mall but I did meet some people and one person I'll be hanging out with more cause most of the ppl there live around me. lol. Thank you to all you ppl who wished me luck and reviewed. I know I should be typing The Hells of Highschool but I read my friend's one-shot that gave me inspiration for this fic...the inspiration is actually for the next chapter but it's all good. lol. Oh ya, for those who didn't know about the hurricane then you can turn to the news cause they're still talkn bout it. Had a reviewer who didn't know about it but is ok. lol.

* * *

**_AN: _**You guys are awesome! lol. I love your reviews. Now what do you think Inuyasha wants to tell Kagome? lol. I'll continue typing so I don't keep you guys waiting to long. I definitely need to type my other fics after this next chapter though. lol.

Bye for now!


	15. Ch15 Regrets

**Careless Whisper**

**Disclaimer- **nope don't own sadly. Oh ya, don't own any songs in this fic either.

* * *

_**.../...CHAPTER.15...**_

Wise men say only fools rush in

But I can't help falling in love with you

Shall I say would it be a sin

(Be a sin)

If I can't help falling in love with you

Like a river flows (Oooh)

To the sea (Oooh)

So it goes

Some things are meant to be

Some things are meant to be

_**CAN'T.HELP.FALLING.IN.LOVE.-ATEENS.**_

* * *

**Ch.15 Regrets**

_**RECAP.**_

"The jewel is powerful right?" Kagome asked.

"Ya, the most powerful thing. Why?"

"It wanted to protect you cause it sensed something in you, it had it's reasons so maybe you have some type of future with the jewel." She told him.

"You sound like your dad." He smirked. "That sounds like something your dad would say."

"Then i'm glad to still be able to have some connection with him." She smiled.

"Your dad loved you so much." He told her.

"I know." She smirked. "I loved him just as much."

"After we argued over me being the best, yes I was the best in that gang." He chuckled.

"Cocky as a kid also, sheesh." Kagome laughed.

"Ya whatever." He smirked. "As I was saying, after we talked about that he went on, like I told you before about how the miko loves to meet people and how beautiful she was and what a little angel she is. He was right too." He smirked and saw her cheeks turn red. "Then he said what keeps him going was the thought of going home to his family every day and that was why he wouldn't give up. He told me that there was someone that would keep me going too. Someone I might not know yet but I would meet up with someday and that person would be my destiny. I think I found that person." He told her as she gave him a questioning look.

_**END.RECAP.

* * *

**_

"You shouldn't say stuff like that unless your completely sure of yourself." Kagome told him.

"Oh i'm sure trust me." He smirked.

"Oh really? What is it like a hero or something?" She laughed.

"No more like a love." He said before he leaned forward and covered her lips with his own but pulled away when she didn't return the kiss. She looked at him and he could see the shock in her eyes. "I wanted to explain everything to you first so I wouldn't be hiding anything cause I realized how much you mean to me and it scared me and I didn't know what to do so I tried to stay away from you to prevent all of this but I realized that I can't stay away from you." He explained with a slight panic when she hadn't responded yet. "Kaggs...Kagome, you mean so much to me and...you just make it so hard for me to stop my feelings for you cause..." He started and looked staight into her dark brown eyes. "Because I-I love...you." He admitted to her. She looked at him and bit her lower lip with a blush to her cheeks not knowing what to do or say. "Can you say something at least?" He asked nervously.

She looked at him and remembered everything they went through since she met him. At first he was a real jerk to her but with his sweet moments. He would look out for her and protect her which had a big affect on her after thinking he hated her then after so much drama passed he finally kissed her and told her everything and he turned out to be so affectionate. He was the first guy that she had liked so much to just want to be around all the time, he just had some kind of affect on her that made her want to constantly be with him and she felt so safe with him especially when his arms were around her. The sound of his voice soothed her and not to mention it was sexy. She was able to learn so much from him and was also able to know the real him with his permission when so many others didn't have the privelage to know how he really was and here he was telling her that he...loved her. She knew she liked him alot, she loved him around her and she loved everything about him but did she really love him? The first time she talked about it with Sango she was still in her heavily crush stage. But how did she feel now after so much time had passed and she got to spend all that time with him? She remembered something that she had done a couple of weeks ago.

"Kagome plea-..." He started but stopped when she had a smile on her face.

"There will never come a day  
You will ever hear me say " She began to sing softly and Inuyasha looked at her with a questioning gaze.

"That I want or need to be without you  
I want to give my all  
Baby just hold me  
Simply control me  
Because your arms they keep away the lonelies  
When I look into your eyes  
Then I realize  
All I need is you in my life  
All I need is you in my life...  
Cuz I never felt this way about lovin  
Nooo  
Never felt so good baby  
Never felt this way about lovin  
It feels so good" She finished the short song she remembered that she had written one night when she couldn't sleep and all she could do was think about him. She smiled before she wrapped her arms around his neck practically jumping on him, making him fall back and she giggled before she leaned down to him and kissed him.

He slowly reached around her and wrapped his arms around her and returned the kiss. After hearing the lyrics he felt a little better but wanted to hear what she meant from her in words.

"Inuyasha..." She said between kisses before she pulled away from him and looked down at him. "I love you Inuyasha." She said softly with a blush. He let out a relieved sigh and let his nerves relax from stressing so much and tightened his grip around her.

"I love you so much Kagome." He whispered before he began to nip at her neck as the butterflies returned. "Where did that song come from?" He pulled away and asked curiously.

"I couldn't sleep...and I was thinking about you...and I wrote it." She explained shyly. He smirked and gave her a light kiss.

"Sing me another one." He smiled and turned so she was under him.

"What if there isn't another one?" She asked slyly.

"But there is, I can tell by the way you said that." He told her.

"Lately when I look into your eyes I realize  
You're the only one I need in my life  
Baby I just don't know how to describe  
How lovely you make me feel inside" She began to sing with a smile since he was right.

"You give me butterflyz  
Got me flying so high in the sky  
I can't control the butterflyz  
You give me butterflyz  
Got me flying so high in the sky  
I can't control the butterflyz " She stopped for a moment and left a light kiss on his lips before continuing.

"It seems like the light you give?  
From the start you told me, I would be your queen  
But never had I imagined such a feeling  
Joy is what you bring  
I want to give you everything

You give me butterflyz  
Got me flying so high in the sky  
I can't control the butterflyz  
You give me butterflyz  
Got me flying so high in the sky  
I can't control these butterflyz  
You give me butterflyz  
Got me flying so high in the sky  
I can't control these butterflyz" She was cut off when Inuyasha covered her mouth with his own. She closed her eyes and returned the kiss. She smiled into the kiss and he pulled away to let her go on.

"You and I are destiny  
I know now you were made for me,  
Oh oh ooh  
I can't control it  
It's driving me  
Taking over me" She sang and arched her back to him as she let her feelings soak into the song. He reached his hand behind her and slid it from her shoulders down to the small of her back as she lied her back down on the blanket.

"ohhh  
You give me butterflyz  
Got me flying so high in the sky  
I can't control the butterflyz

You give me butterflyz  
Got me flying so high in the sky  
I can't control the butterflyz

You give me butterflyz  
Got me flying so high in the sky  
I can't control, I can't control it

You give me butterflyz  
Got me flying so high in the sky  
I can't control the butterflyz" She sang and reached up to rub his cute little ear.

"Oh, oh no uh uh

You give me something I just can't deny Something that's so sweet I just can't control the way I feel

oh no oh no oh no oh no

You give me something I just can't deny Something that's so sweet I just can't control the way I feel

Ohh I never felt like this." She finished off softly as she slid her hand down to stroke his cheek and he leaned down and nuzzled her cheek.

"You and me both baby." He said quietly before leaving a light kiss on her neck along with a couple of light nips.

"Inuyasha, will you promise me something?" Kagome asked quietly.

"Anything." He whispered with a kiss to her cheek.

"You wont leave on those missions anymore, that you'll stay with me." She told him.

"Kagome...I...I'll be with you always if you let me even forever if I can but..." He started and she sighed and looked away from him when he said 'but'. He sighed not wanting to make her feel this way. "Kagome I love you." He told her then nodded. "I won't go on as many missions, i'll stay here...with you." He smirked and she looked at him with a smile and threw her arms around his neck.

"Promise?" She asked and pulled back to be able to look at him.

"Promise." He said and held out his pinky with a smirk. She laughed before linking her pinky with his. He chuckled before leaning down to kiss her fully on the lips.

_**

* * *

**_

Inuyasha and Kagome both sat in a back office of the club the next day with Kagome in his lap on the couch while they watched tv asking each other random questions.

"My turn." Kagome smiled. "What would you do if...hmm..." She stopped to think but then smiled slyly and turned her head to look at him. "If Hojo showed up." She nodded with a smirk.

"What would I do? I'd fucking beat his ass for ever bothering you." He told her with a slight growl to his voice.

"You better not." Kagome laughed.

"And why not?" He asked her.

"Because you'd be the one getting in trouble...wait till he attacks first so you can say you were defending yourself." She smiled.

"Good idea." He chuckled.

"Your turn." She laughed.

"Ok...what would you do if...if another girl flirted with me?" He asked with a smirk.

"I'd kick your ass." She glarred at him.

"What! Why me!" He asked out.

"Cause she wouldn't flirt with you if you wouldn't flirt back." She told him with a nod and crossed her arms.

"Man that's fucked up." He sighed. "Ok well what if I wasn't flirting with her and she just hits on me?" He asked.

"What makes you think she would?" She smirked.

"Ouch, that hurts." He said with a narrowed look. She laughed and shook her head.

"Ok i'm sorry. I'd have to tell her off then yell at you for not telling her to back off." She told him.

"Everything that happens would be my fault. How messed up is that." He shook his head and looked away from her.

"Aww, well just don't mess with that girl." Kagome laughed. "It might happen cause your just so sexy so watch out." She told him with a laugh.

"That sounded like sarcasm to me..." He said dully and glarred at her.

"Well it wasn't, your to damn hott for it to be." She smirked with a blush.

"I know." He smirked.

"Shouldn't have said anything, your already cocky enough." Kagome laughed when he sent her a glare.

"I told you already, it's confidence not cockiness." He mumbled.

"Like I said before, same difference." She laughed and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Your a bitch." He said simply.

"What! Well your a jerk!" She told him with a glare. He chuckled and captured her lips in a full lip lock.

"If I didn't know any better, i'd say you weren't even watching the tv." Miroku chuckled as he walked in. Inuyasha pulled away from Kagome and sent Miroku a glare.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Yash! I'm hurt! I can't come and just check on my favorite couple?" Miroku asked with a hurt look.

"No." Inuyasha said simply.

"Well your right, I need to talk to you about something Inuyasha." Miroku said in a more serious tone.

"About what?" Inuyasha asked also becoming serious from the tone in his voice as he sat up.

"It's...private." Miroku said and looked at Kagome. "Sorry Kaggs." He apologized.

"It's ok. I can go if you want." She said and stood up.

"Actually I need Inuyasha to come with me somewhere." Miroku told her.

"Ok..." Kagome said carefully, a little afraid of what was making them both sound so serious.

"Now?" Inuyasha asked.

"Something tells me it would be very important to you." Miroku told him. Inuyasha nodded and gave Kagome a quick kiss on the lips as Miroku walked back to the door.

"I'll call you later." He whispered to her. She nodded and returned the kiss. "I love you." He said before heading to the door and she nodded as she watched the two walk out with a worried feeling.

"'I love you'?" Miroku asked when they walked out of the room. "When did this happen?"

"Can it Roku." Inuyasha glarred.

"Well this just makes what I need to show you even worse." Miroku told him and Inuyasha looked at him questioningly then stopped in his tracks.

"I'm not going anywhere until you assure me that this isn't about Kagome." Inuyasha said sternly.

"I wish I could man." Miroku sighed with a shrug.

"What's going on? What is this about?" Inuyasha asked with a growl.

"It's better if I show you." Miroku nodded.

"Then show me now." Inuyasha said as they walked quickly outside the club and to Miroku's car. Miroku drove to the den where the gang was and led Inuyasha to a back room where all the computers were and took him to the fax machine where a single sheet of paper was left in it. Miroku nodded when Inuyasha looked back at him from the paper and Inuyasha reached down for it and began to read it. He growled when he saw who it was from but continued to read. His hand lifted to his forehead as he read on. He read the rest with a glare and then crumbled the piece of paper when he finished and threw it against the wall. "This is bullshit! She isn't a part of any of this crap!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I know as well as you do that this is fucking garbage but we need to take care of this before they take action." Miroku explained to him.

"Your right, but i'm going alone." Inuyasha said and looked up at him.

"What! Why? I'll go with you!" Miroku told him.

"This is my responsibility, it says for Inuyasha to go not Inuyasha and Miroku. I am not screwing this up and risking loosing her. Your just going to have to wish me luck." Inuyasha told him.

"Good luck...but when are you going?" Miroku asked.

"It said to leave a week after new years." Inuyasha told him as he looked down at the floor.

"What are we supposed to tell Kagome?"

"Don't." Inuyasha said simply. "I don't want her to know about any of this."

"You need to tell her though, how are you supposed to explain it when you leave?" Miroku asked him.

"I'm going to have to just...stop this." Inuyasha sighed.

"You can't do that!" Miroku yelled out of shock.

"I have to! It's the only way she wont be involved in this anymore!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"You know how much that will hurt her!" Miroku asked.

"Ya...well it'll hurt more to keep this going. Physically at least. I'm not going to allow it, besides...it's not going to hurt only her." Inuyasha muttered the last part as he walked out.

* * *

_**THAT.NIGHT.**_

_RIINNNG RIINNNG_

"Hello?" Kagome answered her phone.

"Hey, what's up?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nothing, everything ok? I figured you'd come back to the club cause Miroku went back." Kagome told him.

"Sorry, I had to take care of some stuff." He told her.

"Is everything ok though?" She asked again.

"Ya everything's going to be fine." He assured her.

"You sound sad or something." Kagome told him.

_'Try wanting to commit suicide at the moment.' _He thought. "No i'm fine, just tired I guess."

"Maybe you should get some sleep then." Kagome said with concern in her voice.

"I will but I want to tell you something first." He told her with a sigh. _'Come on Inuyasha...you have to do this. Just don't think about it and just do it. If you hurry and say it then hang up then you wont hear her cry.' _He thought making himself feel worse.

"What do you want to tell me?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Kagome I don't..." He started. _'This is so much harder then the way I planned. Dammit, I just got her and now I have to lose her? I'm seriously going to get them for this.'_

"You don't what?" Kagome asked.

_'Ok just say it, think of her as Kikyo. That should make it real easy.'_ Inuyasha nodded but when he opened his mouth to talk nothing came out. _'There is no way Kagome can be compared to that bitch Kikyo. She is so much better. Why does this have to hurt so much?' _He thought and brought his hand to his chest.

"Inuyasha? You there?" Kagome asked when she got no response.

"Uh ya." Inuyasha said.

"Oh, well? You don't what?" Kagome asked again.

"I don't think i'll be on time to the club tomorrow." He said with his eyes tightly shut as he kicked himself on the inside for not telling her what he needed to say.

"Oh ok, it's ok. Sango will be coming by too by the way, just make sure you grab some food for everyone." She smirked but let it fade when she still felt like something was bothering Inuyasha.

"Ok, see you tomorrow." He told her.

"Night, I love you." Kagome told him.

"...I-I love you too, good night." He said hesitantly making it harder for himself to do what he knew he had to do.

* * *

_**KAGOME.**_

"I wonder if he's ok." She wondered to herself after she hung up then walked back to the couch and picked up her mail she left on the coffee table. She picked up the one that drew the most attention just by the sender's address.

_'Tokyo University College_

_6980 Chiku Lane_

_Tokyo, Japan 85337'_

"It came..." She said hesitantly as she picked up the letter. She slowly opened up the envelope and pulled out the typed letter and began to read it.

* * *

_**INUYASHA.**_

"I love her way to much to so that, wouldn't that be...I don't know...wrong?" Inuyasha asked.

"No cause you'll be back. You'll hurt her the most if you break up with her. Yash believe me when I say she'll be happy to see you when you return after she has some time." Sango explained over the phone.

"So I just act like nothing is wrong at all and then when it comes time for me to leave then what am I supposed to say to her?" He asked with irritation.

"Tell her the truth, you shouldn't lie to her." Sango told him.

"And if this happens again afterwards?" Inuyasha continued his questioning.

"Then we'll take care of it." Sango said simply. "Stop sweating it Yash. Everything will be ok. We'll take care of her while your gone too. You know I won't let her stay upset, Kagome's my friend." Sango assured him.

"I know...I guess I freaked out when I read that letter. I'm starting to think I shouldn't have ever gotten so far with her though." He sighed.

"Well once you tell her you love her then it's hard to take it back." Sango told him. "Don't regret what you did, just go with the way you feel about her...just don't break up with her." She added the last part quickly.

"I don't think I can...I tried already...it's to hard." He sighed.

"Is Inuyasha Kappei admitting defeat for once?" Sango asked with a laugh. "So you've finally been brought down to your knees then." Sango teased.

"Ya...only for Kagome though. If you know what I mean." Inuyasha said the last sentence quietly.

"Ew gross." Sango said simply and Inuyasha laughed. "Thanks for sharing that...I guess I could always share with Kagome since you were so kind to share with me, then she'd know what kind of power she has over you." Sango said slyly.

"Bitch." Inuyasha muttered.

"Then stop sounding like Miroku, one pervert is enough." Sango sighed then broke out into a laugh when Inuyasha growled but let it die with a sigh.

"...Sango...I don't know what i'm doing anymore." Inuyasha said with a softness to his voice.

"Then just do what I say." Sango joked.

"Sango i'm being serious here. I don't want to screw this up but..." He cut himself off.

"Your not. Damn Inuyasha, she's going to be fine. It's just a stupid threat to get you there. They wont mess with her cause they don't even know where she is but you should just go and take them their stuff so they don't look for her. You've been doing this for years, you know how it works." Sango assured him.

"Well what if I don't like how it works anymore?" Inuyasha growled.

"Isn't that why you always told me and Miroku to keep our relationship down so they wouldn't threaten us? Sorry to mention this but when you went out with Kikyo you made sure it was kept quiet so nothing would happen, maybe you should have done the same with Kagome. I know it's hard but with all this...you know?" Sango sighed.

"I know...that's why this...this will be my last run." Inuyasha said as his final decision.

"Wha-...wait, what do you mean? I'm sorry i've known you so long and the way you made that sound may have made me think of something else, clarify what you meant by that." Sango told him.

"You heard me right. I'm done with this...for good." He added the last part on.

"Ok ok ok, i'm sorry I think my hearing is going or something. Damn phones but...now are you saying your done with the gang?" Sango asked again from her shock.

"You really know how to irritate a person...yes Sango the gang! Damn woman." Inuyasha rolled his eyes even though she couldn't see it.

"Holy shit...I better call an exorcist or something, I think you've been possesed or something. Is this Inuyasha i'm talking to? Inuyasha Kappei? There is no way this can be Inuyasha, he's like my own brother and he's never been able to surprise me. Maybe I have the wrong number or something cause I know Inuyasha and i've never heard him talk about leaving the gang on serious matters." Sango said as she walked with her hand to her chest out of surprise.

"Are you done yet?" Inuyasha asked dully with a sigh.

"Shut up before I smack you."

"Oh sure let me see you reach through the phone." Inuyasha laughed at the stupid comment.

"Ok well excuse me I just can't believe what i'm hearing. Your the one who swore to this gang and let it take over your life. I shouldn't say this cause I know your head is big enough but your the best man what are you going to tell the others? They already lost Koga and once you leave so will Miroku, that gang is going to fall apart once you leave." Sango explained to him. "I'm not trying to change your mind, i'm just curious is all."

"I know, they're going to have to go on with their lives. You asked me before if I would ever leave the gang and ever since we started after Tamashii tried to convince us to get out I said the same thing that I would never leave unless I had a good enough reason cause to be honest that gang was my life. We keep saying it's been about three years cause that's when we got so involved but let's face it, it's been nine years or was it twelve...can't remember. But you try changing your life from doing something that seems like a routine. It's hard to break that." Inuyasha explained as he lied back on his couch and reached into the small drawer beside it.

"You don't have to tell me that cause i've been there and done that. I quit and ya it's hard which is why I jumped in and helped you guys every so often but what are you going to do? Life changes and for us it changed for the best." Sango told him.

"Ya I guess. For the first time in my life I was scared out of my mind last night." Inuyasha admitted.

"When you told her you loved her?" Sango asked.

"How'd you know?"

"Cause that's how I felt with Miroku. You never know what the other person is going to say and it scares you the most cause once you tell them it could make you or break you." Sango told him.

"Hell ya it can. I thought I was going to die when she didn't say anything. I almost died." He said and heard Sango laugh. "I'm serious." He said with a chuckle. "But then...when I got that letter...I thought my heart was about to give out. It's scary as hell, this thing." Inuyasha sighed.

"Ya, and it's called love." Sango corrected him.

"Whatever, I just gotta figure out what to tell Kagome. Now i'm going to shut up before I say something I shouldn't cause i'm so tired I can't think straight." Inuyasha chuckled.

"Alright." Sango laughed. "I'll talk to you tomorrow then. Don't forget I want some fried rice and Miroku wants sushi...yuck." Sango told him.

"Fine." Inuyasha laughed.

"Hey i'm glad we got to talk, i've been wondering what's been up with you." Sango told him.

"Ya I know, good thing I talked to you before you beat it out of me." Inuyasha sighed.

"Good thinking." She laughed. "Night."

"Night." Inuyasha said and hung up.

* * *

_**THE.NEXT.DAY.-WELCOME.BACK.LUNCH.**_

"Mmm, this is good." Sango said as she ate her fried rice.

"It better be, that shit cost me ten dollars." Inuyasha complained and got up to walk to the bar and get everyone drinks.

"No no no, it cost ten dollars for the fried rice AND that nasty sushi!" Sango corrected him.

"It's not nasty." Miroku told her.

"Ya...it is." Rin nodded.

"Why aren't you eating Kagome?" Shippo asked when he noticed her sitting quietly.

"Oh, sorry kinda dazed off." Kagome smiled and continued to eat.

"Something bothering you?" Katsuki asked curiously.

"No, nothing bothering me." She smiled with a shrug.

"Liar." Sesshomaru said simply.

"Your not a very good liar." Koga told her.

"Sheesh everyone gang up on her." Ayame rolled her eyes.

"Ya you guys, back off a bit." Sango told them as Inuyasha came back and put the drinks on the table and sat next to Kagome.

"Hey something wrong?" Inuyasha asked when she wasn't eating again. Sango sighed and rolled her eyes. "What?"

"We just got through telling everyone to stop asking her." Ayame told him.

"Well I wasn't here." Inuyasha glarred at her.

"It's ok guys. I could say something if you'd all stop asking." Kagome said with a half smile.

"Well I-..." Sango started but Miroku put his hand over her mouth to let Kagome continue.

"Thank you." Kagome laughed. "I was just thinking, that's all. Nothing to freak out about." She said simply.

"That's it? Isn't there more you'd like to say?" Ayame asked.

"Ya like what you were thinking about?" Rin asked.

"Hey what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked her.

"You guys! I'll eat. Will that make you feel better?" Kagome asked.

"She doesn't have to tell you what she was thinking about." Sango told them after pulling Miroku's hand away. Inuyasha pulled Kagome closer and wrapped his arms around her with his chin resting on her shoulder as he whispered to her.

"Is everything ok?" He asked in a whisper and got a nod in response.

"Inuyasha! Stop asking her." Sango ordered.

"Well i'm just curious, damn woman." Inuyasha glarred at her.

"Ok, i'll tell you guys. I got a letter yesterday and..." She started but stopped when Miroku quickly looked at Inuyasha. "What?"

"Umm...nothing...what did the letter say?" Miroku asked nervously as Inuyasha let a growl slip out at the thought.

"It was...from the college...why?" Kagome asked and looked behind her at Inuyasha.

"Oh. What did it say?" Miroku asked with a relieved sigh and Inuyasha shrugged when she looked at him and also let out a relieved sigh.

"Why did you get a letter from the college?" Rin asked curiously.

"Cause I want to take a few clases..." Kagome said carefully.

"Your going back to school?" Sango asked.

"Ya...I was just thinking what i'd do with the club if I did...that's all." Kagome shrugged.

"Why do you want to go back to school?" Sesshomaru asked.

"To get a better education...and plus I need a business license to keep the club." She sighed. "An inspector told me about a week ago and was surprised to know i've had it this long without one."

"You don't need one." Ayame told her.

"Well that's what he said so I applied for the class and it will only take about two months." Kagome explained.

"Well that's cool." Rin nodded.

"Ya but I have to close the club until then." Kagome sighed.

"No you don't." Sesshomaru said simply.

"Uhh...well that's what he said." Kagome told him.

"Sesshomaru has a business license. He took all those classes, he has all those degrees and stuff." Inuyasha shrugged.

"What are you saying?" Kagome asked and looked over at Sesshomaru.

"He's saying, that he'll take over while your taking classes. Right Sesshomaru?" Miroku asked.

"Sure." Sesshomaru shrugged.

"No it's ok, you don't have t-..." Kagome said but Inuyasha put his hand over her mouth now.

"Just take the offer." Inuyasha told her and pulled his hand away.

"Fine." Kagome rolled her eyes with a smile then looked over at Sesshomaru. "Thank you so much Sesshomaru."

"Oh call him Sesshy." Inuyasha smirked.

"Watch it puppy." Sesshomaru glarred at him then turned to Kagome. "No problem." He said as the others laughed.

"Aww poor Sesshy." Inuyasha smiled.

"Poor Sesshy? What about poor puppy? Going to get hurt cheating on a girl the way you are." Sesshomaru said and shook his head slowly.

"Excuse me?" Kagome asked and looked at Inuyasha.

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked.

"Poor Jakotsu." Sesshomaru sighed and it got quiet while everyone tried to hold in their laughter but failed as they all burst into laughter at the mention of the name.

"Fuck you." Inuyasha glarred at him.

"Jakotsu?" Kagome asked.

"Yes Inuyasha, tell Kagome about Jakotsu." Sesshomaru told him.

"Asshole." Inuyasha said.

"Who is Jakotsu?" Kagome asked as she pulled away from Inuyasha a bit.

"Inuyasha's admirer. 'He' is so in love with Inuyasha." Sesshomaru nodded.

"Wha-...he?" Kagome asked before she started laughing.

"Yes, he." Sesshomaru smirked.

"He's a fucking idiot who wont leave me alone." Inuyasha muttered.

"Oh wow, I remember Jakotsu." Sango nodded. "He wanted Inuyasha so badly because Inuyasha is 'so damn sexy'." Sango laughed.

"Do I hear sarcasm?" Inuyasha asked. "Well what about when he said Miroku was pretty good looking himself?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes well he wanted you more though." Miroku told him.

"Inuyasha! You said you weren't gay." Kagome teased him.

"Watch it bitch." Inuyasha growled.

"Ok guys, let's stop picking on Inuyasha." Kagome told them.

"Aww but it was so fun." Sesshomaru said.

"Ya but Inuyasha is such a poor sport." Miroku shrugged.

"Change of subject here, we meet up at the restaurant chosen out at eight for dinner." Sango told them all.

"Should we invite Jakostu?" Koga asked and got a growl from Inuyasha.

"You don't even deserve a welcome back dinner. A lunch should be good enough for you." Inuyasha told him.

"What about me?" Ayame asked.

"I didn't say you, we just don't have to invite Koga." Inuyasha shrugged.

"Ya but I want Koga there." Ayame told him with a smile.

"Ok guys that's enough. I'll see you guys later cause I have to get going." Miroku told them.

"Same here, I have to go make that phone call." Kagome smiled as she stood up. "Want to take me home?" She asked Inuyasha since he had driven her there.

"Sure, let's go." He said as he stood.

"See you guys tonight." Kagome waved as they walked out.

"Later." Koga said.

* * *

_**WEEKS.LATER.**_

"Kagome, wake up." Inuyasha said quietly as he shook her gently.

"No, go away." Kagome said tiredly.

"Come on baby, everything still needs to be set up." Inuyasha told her.

"I hate you." Kagome muttered as she sat up. Inuyasha chuckled and kissed her on the cheek.

"No you don't, you love me." He smirked. "Merry Christmas." He told her.

"Oh ya!" Kagome said as she jumped out of bed. "It's christmas!" She said as ran out of the room and into the bathroom to wash up. Inuyasha got up and walked into the living room as he started laying out a few presents. "Inuyasha." Kagome called as she walked into the living room.

"What?" He asked and looked over at her as she walked over to the kitchen door.

"Come here." She smiled.

"...why?" He asked carefully.

"Inuyasha." Kagome said as a warning. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and walked over to her and was surprised when she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his head down as she pressed her lips against his. He only took a second to respond to the kiss as he wrapped his arms around her and licked her lips. She parted her lips and let him slip his tongue into her mouth as it instantly found hers. She stepped back a bit when he leaned down a bit more but lost her balance when she leaned against the open door and fell through and her back hit the floor with Inuyasha on top of her. "Oww." She said as she arched her back from the floor cause of the pain. "Merry Christmas." She laughed.

"Damn Kaggs, you ok?" Inuyasha asked with a chuckle as he lifted his wieght off of her.

"Ya." She laughed. Inuyasha stroked the side of her face which calmed her laughter. Kagome smiled when he looked down at her with his own smile and felt the return of the butterflies and she looked up into his amber eyes and saw the passion and love he held in them that only came out for her. She rested her hand over her stomach in hopes to stop them from fluttering so fast but they only moved more quickly. "The door was open." She blushed.

"We should be getting the place ready." He said as he leaned down to her and left a trail of light kisses over her neck.

"Ya...we should." Kagome agreed but pulled him up to her by his shirt and pressed her lips against his once again.

"Mm...Kaggs...baby...we have...to talk." Inuyasha told her between kisses. He finally pulled away after placing a gentle kiss on her cheek. "Really...there is something I need to tell you...that i've been putting off for a couple of weeks." Inuyasha told her.

"What is it?" She asked as he sat up.

"Let's get off the floor first." He chuckled as he stood and held a hand out for her to take.

"Ok." She laughed and let him take her to the living room to sit on the couch. "Oh ya I forgot to tell you, we're going to throw Ayame and Koga a baby shower once the new year starts." She smiled.

"I thought guys weren't supposed to go to those?" He asked.

"They aren't usually but this one's for both of them so guys can go. We'll probably throw her another one for just her too though." Kagome explained. "Me and Sango decided to throw it for her, you and Miroku are going to help right?" She smirked.

"Uhh...that's if i'm here." He said hesitantly.

"What do you mean?...Where are you going?" Kagome sat up straight and looked at him.

"That's what I need to talk to you about." He told her. "There's this thing I have to take care of and it's very important but I'll try hard not to stay gone long." He explained to her.

"Where are you going?" Kagome asked.

"I find out when I get a fax that will tell me where to go...after new years." He added on.

"...oh." She said but forced a smile for him. "It's ok." She shrugged.

"...Baby, it's not that I don't want to go." He told her.

"I know, I said it was ok." She shrugged again and stood. "Come on let's get everything ready." She told him. He sighed with a nod feeling guilty as ever.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

"Will you get that Inuyasha? I need to change." Kagome called out as she walked to her room.

"Sure." Inuyasha said and ran to the door.

"Hey, Merry Christmas." Sango said when he opened the door and gave him a quick hug.

"Merry Christmas, where's Miroku?" Inuyasha asked as he looked down the hall.

"Bringing up the presents." She told him as she walked in. "Where's Kagome?"

"Getting dressed."

"Excuse me?" Sango asked and looked at him.

"Don't even woman." Inuyasha warned her as she laughed.

"Miroku said he had a big surprise for me so we have to hurry this along cause I want my present." Sango smirked.

"Oh really? Any hints?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"No, she has to be patient." Miroku said as he walked in with a load of presents in his arms.

"Well the presents not for me, do I get any hints?" Inuyasha smirked.

"Suuure, you want your kiss on the lips or cheek?" He chuckled.

"On second thought i'll pass." Inuyasha muttered with a glare.

"That's not a hint. You just don't want anyone to have any hints." Sango glarred at him.

"I know." Miroku smirked. "I wonder if Kagome wants a hint." Miroku said with a thoughtful look.

"Don't even think it." Inuyasha growled.

"Don't even think what?" Kagome asked as she walked into the room.

"He doesn't want me to give you any hints about Sango's gift. Can't imagine why though." Miroku sighed.

"I want a hint!" Kagome said excitedly.

"No you don't. Not from this pervert." Inuyasha told her.

"Oh...nevermind." Kagome laughed before she gave Miroku and Sango both a hug. "Merry Christmas you guys."

"Merry Christmas, now are we going or what?" Sango asked with a smirk.

"Ya let me grab my jacket, oh can you guys help me take the presents for the others?" Kagome asked.

"Sure...let me put ya'lls presents under the tree." Miroku said as he took Kagome and Inuyasha's presents to the tree then grabbed the presents that were for other people and stuck them in a bag. They all had a bag full of presents and had to put half in Inuyasha's car and the other half in Miroku's car before they drove down to the club.

_**

* * *

**_

"Alright no getting drunk this time." Kagome laughed as her and Sango walked to the tables.

"You got that right." Sango laughed along as she helped Kagome put tables together. "So how many people are we talking about?"

"All of us, our families and just other friends I guess...I don't know. Ayame, Katsuki and Rin are in the kitchen starting the dinner." Kagome told her.

"Oh ok, I hope one of them know how to make a turkey." Sango laughed.

"...Shit...I knew I forgot something." Miroku as he walked over.

"...what?" Sango asked. "Miroku...please don't make me have to kill you." She warned him.

"I'm just kidding sweety." Miroku laughed. "Koga and Inuyasha are in there cooking it."

"They can cook? Why is this the first time i'm hearing this?" Kagome asked.

"They cook when they want to." Sango shrugged.

"Oh I need to see this." Kagome laughed as she dragged Sango to the kitchen with her. They walked into the kitchen and saw both Koga and Inuyasha cutting up vegetables with aprons on.

"Nice aprons you guys." Sango said trying to keep in her laughter.

"They were the only one's left, Kaede was so kind to let us use them." Koga muttered. Kagome walked over to Inuyasha trying hard to keep in her laughter.

"So...what's on the menu 'World's Greatest Mom'?" Kagome asked not being able to keep it in any longer as she burst out into laughter.

"Maybe you should be asking the '#1 Cook'." Sango laughed as she pointed to Koga. Both boys continued cutting vegetables with a growl.

"Hey girls, do we really want our food to be spiked?" Miroku asked.

"Ya, you wouldn't want to suddenly feel sick after eating turkey would you?" Koga asked them.

"Oh shut up." Ayame said as she threw a tomato at Koga.

"Hey! You almost got that in the stuffing!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Oh no! Not the stuffing!" Kagome said before she started laughing again.

"Quiet you." Inuyasha said and threw the tomato at her.

"Inuyasha it's called Midol, you should try it sometime." Miroku said before he also laughed.

"Midol this asshole." Inuyasha yelled before he threw his knife at Miroku.

"Holy shit!" Miroku yelled before ducking down before the knife stabbed into the wall behind him.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as she looked over at Miroku in shock.

"No trying to kill my boyfriend!" Sango yelled at him as he pulled the knife out of the wall.

"What if he wouldn't have dodged that!" Rin asked.

"He would have." Inuyasha shrugged as he grabbed another knife and continued to cut vegetables but looked up when Kagome, Rin and Katsuki still looked at him out of shock. "What!"

"You tried to kill me dumbass." Miroku smirked as he took the knife from Sango and threw it at Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked up and caught the handle of the knife just before it hit him without a bit of worry.

"Thanks." Inuyasha said and wiped off the knife before using it to cut the parsley.

"Ok, I have to get out of here before I have a heart attack." Kagome said as she walked out of the kitchen with her hand over her chest.

"Way to freak her out." Sango laughed even though she felt she shouldn't be and walked out after Kagome.

"I'm going to laugh when one of you slip up and get hurt." Koga chuckled as he started adding the seasoning to the turkey.

"Ya right, like that'll ever happen." Miroku laughed. The other three girls just shook their heads as they went on with what they were doing as Inuyasha washed his hands before walking out after Kagome.

"Ya don't worry about it, they were only playing. They're stupid like that." Sango shrugged.

"Hey now." Inuyasha said as he walked over.

"Well you are." Sango said. "Just telling the truth." Sango smirked.

"Your so kind." Inuyasha said dully.

"You guys are dumb." Kagome laughed as she left them and walked back into the kitchen.

"How nice..." Sango said and sent a narrowed look toward Inuyasha before they both walked back to the kitchen.

* * *

"Wow that was great." Sango said. "I have to give you guys credit, that was actually good."

"Ya really, who knew you boys could cook. Everything was good but I was surprised about the vegetables and turkey tasting so good." Kagome laughed.

"Gee, thanks." Inuyasha sighed. "No respect Koga, we get no respect at all #1 cook." Inuyasha sighed.

"Your telling me World's Greatest Mom." Koga smirked before everyone started laughing.

"Well I think you both did very well." Kaede smiled.

"Ya it was great." Kohaku said.

"It could have been better." Kagome's grandfather said.

"Now now, I think the boys are very good cooks." Mrs. Houko said with a smile.

"Yes and it's great to see all of you on a better occasion." Mr. Kappei said as Inuyasha rolled his eyes and took a sip of his drink.

"And it's also good to see you two getting along so well." Mrs. Kappei said refferring to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.

"I was actually surprised Koga invited us, it's like the older we get the more our children stray away from us." Mr. Matsuno, Koga's dad said.

"That is so true." Mrs. Kouji, Miroku's mom said.

"Oh no..." Miroku muttered.

"They are still children but act as though they know everything." Kagome's grandfather said.

"Kill me now." Kagome said quietly as she leaned against Inuyasha as he chuckled lightly while rubbing her shoulder.

"I'd have to disagree with you all. I think they know what is right." Inuyasha's grandfather, Mr. Kenichi said.

"You would say that." Mr. Kappei said and Inuyasha just glarred at his father while Sesshomaru shook his head.

"Excuse me!" Mr. Kenichi said.

"Well, I have to agree with Myouga." Ms. Higurashi nodded.

"Well we're all glad you all have something to say about us but i'd like to go ahead and give Sango my present." Miroku said as he tapped his fork against his glass.

"Now? I don't think now is a good time." Sango told him.

"Hey, it'll calm the chaos for a bit." Miroku shrugged as he got up from his chair. "I'm new to this so i'm going by how i've seen it." Miroku said as he got down on his knee.

"Uh, M-Miroku?" Sango asked as she watched him. There were gasps going around the table with a few smirks on a couple of the guy's faces.

"Sango...we've been together for a long time and I can't tell you how much I love you and your the only girl for me, your the only one that I want and I want to make it official. If you can't tell by now why i'm on one knee then I just look like an idiot." He smirked as he reached into his pocket. "But what i'm trying to say is...Sango, will you marry me?" He asked as he opened a small box to reveal a gold ring with a large diamond on it with two small diamonds on both sides of it. Sango gasped as she looked down at the ring and felt her eyes water and looked at Miroku with her hand over her mouth from her shock and nodded.

"Yes." She said, being the only thing she could say at the moment and Miroku hugged her tightly before pressing his lips to hers and let it turn into a long passionate kiss as everyone clapped for the two.

"Whoo! Go Sango!" Ayame yelled.

"Oh by the gods. My baby girl is getting married?" Mrs. Houko asked with excitement.

"That's what it sounded like." Kohaku said sarcastically. Mrs. Houko sent him a glare and hit him on the back of the head. "Ow mom." He complained.

"Don't make fun of your mother." Mrs. Houko told him.

"Now I know where Sango gets her attitude." Rin whispered to Sesshomaru making him smirk as he tried to hold back his laughter.

"Looks like we got another wedding to plan, willing to help Kagome?" Ayame asked.

"Of course." Kagome smiled as she stood up and walked over to Sango to give her a big hug after Miroku placed the ring on Sango's finger. Everyone gave Sango a hug afterwards before Sango walked back over to Miroku and gave him a big hug.

"I love you so much." She said quietly to him before she captured his lips in a short gentle kiss.

"I love you too." Miroku said when they separated, after a few minutes Inuyasha stood and cleared his throat.

"Getting married, that's a change. I know it will be fine though cause there is no other perfect couple other then you two." Inuyasha smirked. "

"We're not married yet." Sango laughed as she wiped away her tears.

"I know, just killing the awkward silence here." He shrugged.

"I'll be right back." Kagome said carefully as she stood.

"Where are you going?" Rin asked.

"I...think I smell something burning." Kagome said as she walked toward the kitchen.

"Shit!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran into the kitchen followed by Koga.

"Holy shit!" Koga yelled as Inuyasha ran for the fire extinguisher.

"There goes dessert." Inuyasha sighed as he put out the fierce flames that arose from the oven.

"Oh wow." Kagome said as she looked at the cake as Koga pulled it out.

"Ah! Hot!" Koga said as he threw the cake pan on the counter.

"No shit." Inuyasha muttered.

"Oh my..." Sango said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Well...this'll be a day none of us will ever forget." Koga shrugged with a chuckle before Inuyasha sprayed him with the fire extinguisher.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled.

"I thought I saw fire!" Inuyasha defended himself.

"Asshole." Koga muttered as he grabbed a towel and started to clean off then went to the freezer and grabbed the ice cream. "No cake so I guess we wont be needing this. Take this dogboy." Koga said before sticking his hand on the container and throwing it at Inuyasha, hitting him in the chest.

"Damn wolf." Inuyasha muttered and got ready to spray the fire extinguisher but didn't get the chance when Kagome took it away.

"Oh no you don't!" Kagome told him. "You two act like children." She sighed with a shake of her head as she put it up.

"Sad isn't it?" Sango asked with a sigh.

"Ya ya ya, go back to your fiance." Inuyasha told her.

"Fine I will." Sango smiled before she walked out.

_**

* * *

**_

"Today was crazy, but a good day. Sango was so happy." Kagome smiled as her and Inuyasha sat on the couch at her apartment.

"Ya she was. It's good to see her so happy." Inuyasha smiled.

"To bad you and Koga had to ruin the moment and burn the cake." She rolled her eyes.

"Hey, the moment would have been just fine if you would have waited till after it was over to check on the kitchen." Inuyasha told her.

"Oh ya, and have the place burn down?" She asked and hit him playfully.

"At least the moment would have been saved." He chuckled.

"Sure it would have." She said sarcastically.

"Mhm..." He nodded as they starred at the tv for a few minutes. "What now?"

"Let's open presents!" Kagome said excitedly.

"Ok let's go." Inuyasha laughed at her excitement as they went over to the tree and Kagome grabbed the box closest to her.

"This one's from...your dad..." Kagome said and looked up at him to see his surprise.

"Your kidding me right?" He asked as he took the present from her and looked at the tag to see sure enough that there was a present from his father.

"See what it is." Kagome told him.

"I think i'll pass." He rolled his eyes and put it back on the floor.

"Inuyasha...your dad doesn't seem as bad as you make him out to be. I mean, I can tell you two don't get along and stuff but he cares for you. If he didn't he wouldn't have helped you out so many times." Kagome told him.

"He probably does it for my mom. He doesn't give a rats ass about anyone. Did you hear that comment he made at dinner? Kagome you just don't underst-...What are you doing?" He asked when he saw Kagome pick up the gift and start to rip the paper off.

"Proving you wrong." Kagome said simply as she lifted the lid off to find another box.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha asked as he took off the lid to that box to find yet another box.

"Your dad has one sense of humor." Kagome laughed as she watched Inuyasha pull off lids to several boxes as they got smaller.

"It's a note?" Inuyasha asked when he got to the smallest box and picked up the note to find a very small box.

_Inuyasha,_

_It's about time you got to this letter, I was laughing the whole time I was putting the boxes inside each other but if you paid any attention you would have noticed that under the top of each box there was something taped to it. I want to wish you a Merry Christmas my son because I believe we've been in this battle of ours for quite a long time and it's due time we forgive and forget._

"Forgive and forget? Feh." Inuyasha rolled his eyes before he continued reading.

_Right now your probably thinking 'Psh, forgive and forget? This old man is crazy.' And no your mother did not put me up to this. I've realized that we have drifted and being father and son that's not good. Your mother thinks I don't know anything about you and I told her, 'What is there to know? He's a twenty-five year old boy who can't do anything for himself.' But that's not true...as hard as this is to admit, I don't know anything about you because I spent all my time criticizing you for joining that gang when I should have been looking out for you more and as you kids say 'I should have had your back.'_

"What the fuck?" Inuyasha asked as he laughed. Kagome smiled as she watched him read the letter.

_Your probably laughing at me right now. Well since I don't seem to know what you like at all I had problems trying to pick out a gift, usually your mother buys the gifts but she made me go shopping. Wow, I now hate shopping. I'm son but I just went with what I thought you'd like. This is for not getting it for you when you turned eighteen. I promised to get it to you if you kept up your grades but I didn't keep up my end of the bargain. You kept up your grades in school but I held it against you since you joined that gang. I hope you like it, just don't get in trouble with it. _

"Wha-...no way...it can't be." Inuyasha shook his head before he read on.

_It's just I never liked you being in that gang and then you got involved with Kikyo. I'm sorry son but she was trouble from the start, I didn't really...approve of her, to me she was...let's not get into that, but Kagome...she's pretty special. Don't let her get away._

Inuyasha blushed and rolled his eyes not being able to believe what he was reading.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked when she saw him blush and held back a laugh.

"Uh, nothing." He said and continued reading.

_Well have a good Christmas son. It'd be nice to hear from you._

_Truce?_

Inuyasha sighed and looked up at Kagome with a glare. "Damn you bitch." He shook his head. She laughed with a smile.

"I was right wasn't I?" She asked.

"Shut up woman." He muttered. She laughed before she hugged him.

"Told ya." She giggled. "What'd you get?" She asked curiously.

"I have no idea. Check all the box tops." He said as he opened the small box that was left then picked up a key that was inside. "...no..." He said simply.

"What!" Kagome asked as he looked down at the key in shock. "What is it?"

"I don't know...what did you find?" He asked with a bit of excitement.

"Uhh...car freshener?" She said questionably as she picked up the object and put it in one box. "Steering wheel cover..." She said as she put it into the box. "A red and black marker...uhh...ok..." She said as she looked oddly at the markers before putting that in the box too. "And a picture...of the clouds...with a blue line across the sky of the picture." Kagome said and handed it to him for him to see. Inuyasha took the picture and looked at it before he started laughing. He fell back on the floor from laughing so much. "Uhh...Inuyasha?" Kagome asked carefully.

"Holy shit." He said simply as he laughed. "Go ahead and open your presents he said as he tried to calm his laughter.

"Uhh...ok." She said as she looked at him oddly before she started opening her presents. They both went ahead and opened their presents at the same time. Kagome got a bracelet and a cute shirt from Sango and had gotten Inuyasha a cape and mask with a note saying,

_I saw it and I couldn't pass it up. ROFLMAO! _

_Love, Sango_

Apparently that was for laughs but his real gift was a necklace with a purple shade of beautiful beads with fangs between every so many beads. Kagome had gotten some perfume from Ayame which she probably got on her honeymoon along with cologne for Inuyasha. They had both gotten clothing and such from most of their friends but then lastly they both opened their gifts from Miroku.

"I'm afraid to know what's in these." Inuyasha said carefully as he smelled his present.

"Your terrible." Kagome laughed then opened her's. Inside was a small glass figurine of an angel and a card. She opened the card and read it.

_Hey Kaggs,_

_MERRY CHRISTMAS! You've become one of the best of friends to me and everyone, your the one who keeps everyone in their good moods and I want you to know that i'm here for you no matter what and so are the others and that you can count on us for anything and DON'T BE AFRAID TO ASK! lol We don't mind. We are actually all surprised Inuyasha was able to end up with such an angel like you, you've been able to change him for the better. He's never smiled as much as he has since you've came into his life and for this we're all glad and we love having you as our friend. Have a great christmas girl. _

_Love, Roku_

_P.S. lol Look in the box and you'll find some mistletoe, surprise Inuyasha a bit just don't surprise him to much if you know what I mean. lmao! Sorry sorry, my reputation preceeds me. lol._

"Oh gods." Kagome laughed as she picked up the mistletoe. "What'd you get?"

"A little dragon statue with another sword." He smiled as he shook his head as he checked it out. "The boy even sharpened it." He chuckled. "What'd you get?"

"This." She smirked as she went over to him and held the mistletoe over him before pressing her lips against his for a gentle kiss.

"I'll have to thank Miroku later." Inuyasha chuckled and captured her lips once again before he wrapped his arms around her waist letting the kiss evolve with more passion and love pouring into it as the seconds went by. Inuyasha reached up and grabbed the mistletoe from her hands and threw it behind him before he tightened his grip around her as he slowly laid her on her back without pulling away from her. She wrapped her arms around his neck just before a loud noise was made outside.

"What the hell was that?" Inuyasha asked as he pulled away from her as Kagome laughed.

"Fireworks. The landlord of the hotel does it every year. Like tradition." She shrugged and Inuyasha chuckled as he leaned down to her so he was at least an inch away from her lips.

"Fireworks huh? Interesting." He smirked as he let his lips lightly touch hers.

"Merry Christmas Inuyasha." She whispered.

"Merry Christmas baby." He whispered back. "Oh wait...you never opened my present." He realized and pulled away from her as she sat up.

"I forgot." She said as he picked up the small box and handed it to her. She tore off the paper and opened the small box that held a small silver ring with many small white jewels forming some kind of figure. "It's so pretty, but what is it?" She asked curiously as she looked at it in awe.

"I'm giving it to you as a promise ring, that i'll always be here for you and i'll never leave you. It's called a triquetra or also called a trinity symbol it symbolizes that the Holy Spirit is three beings of power, honor, and glory but is idivisibly one god. The diamonds along the celtic symbol forms the shape of the trinity symbol which also means..." He started but Kagome cut in.

"Eternity..." She said as she looked down at the ring then back up at him with a smile.

"Ya...how'd you know?" He asked.

"I've heard of the trinity symbol." She shrugged. "So your promising to stay with me for eternity?" She smirked.

"If that's what you want." He smirked back. She smiled before she wrapped her arms around him for a tight hug. He chuckled as he pushed her down. "I'm not done." He told her as he reached for the box and took out the small pillow that held the ring and pulled out a small bracelet. "This is just what's called celtic astrology jewelry." He said simply as he showed her.

"What does it mean?" She asked in wonderment as she looked down at the piece of jewelry.

"It's a pendent with the symbol of the month of your birthday. So this one is January for your birthday and this one means...Always looking ahead, these people are reliable, trustworthy and ambitious. They like to keep a low profile. Very passionate when their blood is up...hmm..." He said with a chuckle making her blush lightly. "They prefer the company of a very few close friends...interesting to know." He smirked. Kagome smiled with a blush before speaking.

"What's yours?"

"Mine?...Mine is, Brave and fearless like the Celtic New Year, they like to use their personal magnetism to influence others. Their intense emotions make them exciting and persistent lovers." He smirked.

"I know the brave and fearless part is true cause you keep trying to give me a heart attack when you do something but I don't know about the rest." She laughed.

"Want to find out?" He teased.

"Ya you wish." She shook her head at him then handed him his present and grabbed a blanket to put over her shoulders.

"Cold?" He asked and she nodded. He chuckled as he continued to open his present.

"You never wear one." She said when he looked at the nice watch.

"It's kind of hard when your fighting other gangs." He smirked as he put it on and looked at her when she handed him another present but this one was flat. "More?" He laughed as he took it and opened it up.

"I want to hear more of your songs." She smiled as he looked down at the music sheets with his name printed on the right top corner of each page.

"I don't think so...I don't write music anymore." He told her.

"Come on Inuyasha, you did when you had to. Why can't you?" She asked him.

"Why do you want to hear my music?" He asked curiously.

"Cause it's from you. I've seen you when you write music and I know you like to, you used to love music so much didn't you?" She asked him.

"Once upon a time ago ya..." He started but stopped and watched Kagome as she got up then came back with her guitar and started playing the intro to the song he wrote a long time ago that he played for the contest.

"Did you not feel anything when you played at the contest?" She asked him. He didn't answer as he came over and sat behind her.

"Look, let me show you." He chuckled as he grabbed her hand and grabbed the pick from her and played the intro once again. "Yes I love music, thank you for the gift." He rolled his eyes and placed a gentle kiss on her shoulder.

"That's what I thought." She smirked. "Are you staying the night?" She asked with a blush.

"Do you want me to?" He asked her a little surprised at the question.

"Maybe." She smirked. He laughed and kissed her gently on the lips.

_**

* * *

**_

Inuyasha lied next to Kagome thinking about what his dad said and looked on the night stand to see the keys lying in the box then reached for the phone. He hesitated and looked at the sleeping girl for a moment before he dialed the number.

"Hello?" A man's voice answered.

"Hello...dad?" Inuyasha said.

_**...tbc

* * *

**_

**_AN: _**Wha-ho! Another chapter. lol. Hope you enjoyed. Some ppl told me they were going to fast now your saying to speed up their relationship. x.x They will go at their own pace. lol. Yes I do plan to add a lemon later on. Someone asked that. I just have to get there first. lol. Another thing. I am soooooooo sorry for the long wait. I just had a choir concert and from there, there was so much drama and apologize cuz that shouldnt be an excuse but i really am sorry so hope you can forgive me. At least I hope your enjoying!

_**PLZ.READ.AND.REVIEW.**_

_**Bye for now!**_


	16. Ch16 Shower

_**Careless Whisper**_

**_Disclaimer- _**I don't own either Inuyasha or the music used in this fic.

* * *

_**.../...CHAPTER.16...**_

Some find it sharing every morning

Some in their solitary lives

You'll find it in the words of others

A simple line can make you laugh or cry

You'll find it in the deepest friendship

The kind you cherish all your life

And when you know how much that means

You've found that special thing

You're flying without wings

_**FLYING.WITHOUT.WINGS. - WESTLIFE.

* * *

**_

**Ch.16 Shower**

_**RECAP.**_

"Why do you want to hear my music?" He asked curiously.

"Cause it's from you. I've seen you when you write music and I know you like to, you used to love music so much didn't you?" She asked him.

"Once upon a time ago ya..." He started but stopped and watched Kagome as she got up then came back with her guitar and started playing the intro to the song he wrote a long time ago that he played for the contest.

"Did you not feel anything when you played at the contest?" She asked him. He didn't answer as he came over and sat behind her.

"Look, let me show you." He chuckled as he grabbed her hand and grabbed the pick from her and played the intro once again. "Yes I love music, thank you for the gift." He rolled his eyes and placed a gentle kiss on her shoulder.

"That's what I thought." She smirked. "Are you staying the night?" She asked with a blush.

"Do you want me to?" He asked her a little surprised at the question.

"Maybe." She smirked. He laughed and kissed her gently on the lips.

* * *

Inuyasha lied next to Kagome thinking about what his dad said and looked on the night stand to see the keys lying in the box then reached for the phone. He hesitated and looked at the sleeping girl for a moment before he dialed the number.

"Hello?" A man's voice answered.

"Hello...dad?" Inuyasha said.

_**END.RECAP.**_

"So you'll be back as soon as you can right?" Kagome asked as she hugged Inuyasha.

"Of course baby, can't stay away from you that long." He assured her. "I'll also try to make it back in time for the wedding shower."

"But that's in a few days." Kagome told him.

"I know, I said i'd try." He told her.

"Ok be careful." She smiled.

"Yes mother." He smirked as she gave him a glare. "I'm just kidding baby. At least I don't have to drive this time." He laughed as they stood in the lobby of the airport. "I'll see you later." He said and gave her a gentle kiss before pulling away from her. "And do your homework!" He laughed since she was starting school the next day.

"I will, bye." Kagome smiled as she watched him give his ticket to the flight attendent and looked at her and gave her wink before he walked into the tunnel. He sighed thinking about why he was leaving.

_'I'm coming down so they better stay away from here.'_ Inuyasha thought not realizing he was growling.

* * *

Kagome sighed as she drove back home. _'Something was bothering him, he's been acting wierd. He kept trying not to get into any arguments with me too. He would just let me win...that's not like him. Miroku and Sango have been acting strange too, I bet they know something...'_ She thought, those kind of thoughts filled her head as she drove home until she walked into her apartment. She looked at the coffee table to see the unused fireworks they had left from new years. She smiled remembering how much Inuyasha and his dad were starting to get along although she saw Mr. Kappei was a little upset when he found out about this little trip Inuyasha had to make but he seemed ok with it after Inuyasha spoke with him privately. 

She had to stop thinking about it for now cause she still had to finish fixing her stuff for school.

_**3.DAYS.LATER.**_

"There you are Kagome, what are you doing?" Sango asked as she walked into the office of the club.

"Homework, this is so dumb, I do not need to know this stuff for a business license." Kagome said as she looked over her paper.

"What is it?" Sango asked as she looked over her shoulder.

"My professor wants a meaning to each quote just to see how we think. It's so stupid so now I have to read this over and try to figure out what these quotes by dead people mean to me." Kagome said frustratedly.

"Well what about the shower?" Sango asked her.

"Just come get me when you need me cause I really need to get this done." Kagome told her.

"Ok, Ayame and Koga aren't here yet anyways." Sango assured her as she walked out.

"Great, gives me more time." Kagome sighed as she turned back to the computer to type in each quote. "These people deserve to be dead for not being able to talk right." Kagome muttered.

"Talking to yourself?" Inuyasha asked as he leaned on the door frame. Kagometurned around quickly and got up when she saw him and gave him a tight hug.

"Hey! When did you get back?" She asked him.

"An hour ago. I told you I'd try to make it." He smirked.

"That was fast, so your done?" Kagome asked excitedly.

"Not exactly...I promised i'd be here so I kept my promise but I had to postpone what I had to do till next month cause that's the next time he's free." Inuyasha said with a sorrowful look.

"Well at least your here." She smiled and gave him a quick kiss.

"Ya, what are you doing?" He asked and looked behind her at her stuff on the desk.

"Ugh, homework. You better go find something to do cause I have to finish this." She rolled her eyes as she went back to her seat.

"Well maybe I can help you." He said as he walked over and pulled up a chair next to her. "What do you need to do?" He asked as he looked over the quotes listed.

"I have to explain what these quotes mean to me." She sighed.

"So your using the computer?" He asked curiously.

"Well I don't know what they mean." She defended herself.

"Ok read me the first one." He told her and she nodded and looked down at her journal.

"'Thou hast the sweetest face I ever looked on; Sir, as I have a soul, she is an angel.' Quoted by Shakespeare and John Fletcher: Henry VIII, IV, 1613." Kagome read then looked up at Inuyasha.

"And you need this for a business license?" He asked with a questioning look.

"My professor wants to know how we think." She rolled her eyes.

"Uhh...right...let me see that." He said and took the journal as he read it to himself. "Explain what you think it means." He told her.

"I don't _know_ what it means." She complained.

"You have the prettiest face I have ever seen, Just like I have a soul you are an angel." He smirked as he reached out and stroked her cheek. She smiled with a blush and took the journal back. "Your putting to much into it, it's real simple." He told her.

"Shut up." She smirked as she finished writing the short paragraph and he took the journal back to look at the last one.

"Love is a symbol of eternity. It wipes out all sense of time, destroying all memory of a beginning and all fear of an end. Quoted by Anna Louise De Stael." He read out loud before Kagome took the journal back.

"I got it now." She assured him with a smile before she wrote the last paragraph then closed her journal and stood up. "Let's go see what everyone's up to." She told him and he stood up and started to walk with her to the room.

"Ok." He smiled as he stood and took her hand in his as they walked out to the main room just as Ayame and Koga walked in.

"Hey guys." Ayame smiled as she walked in then looked over at Inuyasha questioningly. "What are you doing here?"

"Postponed it." He said simply figuring Koga told her since Miroku probably told him.

"Ah. Thanks for the shower Kagome." Ayame hugged her. "I'm going to go find Sango." She told her before she walked off.

"Ok." Kagome said and watched as Miroku followed her with a shrug.

* * *

"I can see it now. Sango, ex-gang member, now a stay at home wife and dare I say it, mom?" Bankotsu laughed along with everyone else. The chairs were all formed in a circle so they could all talk. 

"Very funny, ya that's what you guys think. Have you ever seen me stay home for to long?" Sango asked.

"I don't think you'd know what to do with yourself if you stayed home. Your never home." Ayame smirked.

"I agree, she needs to always be at someone's house or doing something." Miroku chuckled.

"Shut up boy." Sango glarred at him.

"Aww it's ok honey." Miroku laughed as he put his arm behind her neck over her shoulders.

"Ya we're sorry." Shippo chuckled.

"It's ok, cause i'll be making fun of you guys when one of you get married next." Sango smirked.

"What if we don't? You never know, there could be couple problems and someone could break up." Katsuki told her.

"Don't say stuff like that." Ayame said and threw a sugar packet at her.

"Well you never know. That could happen." Rin nodded and Kagome looked next to her at Inuyasha and he shook his head before he gave her a light kiss on the lips.

"Aww, someone needs a room." Sango teased. Inuyasha pulled away and glarred at Sango. "At least they're not worried." She shrugged.

"Well I was just saying. I don't think anyone here actually will but you just never know." Rin shrugged.

"Queen of bitches right here guys." Sango pointed to Rin.

"Hey!" Rin laughed.

"I'm just kidding girl." Sango laughed.

"Ok think about it, if someone breaks up in here then we really don't know anyone in this room as well as we thought we did." Koga told them.

"Ya he's right. Everyone are going to turn out as complete opposites. Hmm...let's see. The quiet Suki would start flirting with every guy she met then Rin would start fights over the smallest things and drive Sesshomaru crazy and then the innocent Kagome will turn into like a dominatrix." Ayame explained.

"What!" Kagome asked as everyone laughed.

"Then the guys." Miroku said. "Sesshomaru will sleep with other girls then Shippo would cheat on Suki and Inuyasha would fight and then he'd have a bitch on the side for wherever he went." Miroku nodded. "Scary thought."

"I would not become a dominatrix." Kagome pouted as she crossed her arms.

"We know, it's just your opposite personality. Your to innocent and angelic to do something like that and Rin is to kind and Suki would never even give another guy the time of day." Sango laughed.

"We already know that Sesshomaru..." Koga started and earned a glare.

"Watch your tongue Koga." Sesshomaru said simply before Koga could make up anything else.

"Sesshomaru is respectful." Koga said simply.

"Ya and Inuyasha loves Kagome to much and then Shippo...oh wow I can't even see Shippo doing that." Bankotsu sighed.

"Yup." Koga nodded.

"There would be different things said if Jakotsu could have made it." Bankotsu laughed.

"Shut up Kotsu." Inuyasha growled and Kagome laughed along with everyone else who knew who Jakotsu was. "It's not funny." He told Kagome.

"I'm sorry...but it is." Kagome laughed.

_**30.MINUTES.LATER.**_

"Did you ever think Sango and Miroku could be such a perfect couple?" Suikotsu said and Jakotsu nodded. They had both arrived ten minutes ago before Ayame and Koga had opened presents and Inuyasha was trying to stay quiet making sure he was close to Kagome so Jakotsu wouldn't go over to him.

"I know, and to think they first met in the gang." Bankotsu said.

"I have a secret." Sango smiled and looked over at Inuyasha.

"What's that?" Koga asked and Inuyasha shook his head knowing what she was going to say.

"Inuyasha's the one who played cupid." Sango smirked as Inuyasha glarred at her.

"Inuyasha hooked you guys up?" Koga asked out of surprise.

"All these years and this is the first time i'm hearing of this?" Shippo asked.

"Aww, that's so sweet Inuyasha." Jakostu smiled at him.

"Well what was I supposed to do? They liked each other but they were to dumb to do anything about it and I was tired of them complaining to me how much they liked each other." Inuyasha defended himself.

"I never!" Miroku told him.

"Bull shit." Inuyasha laughed.

"Ya I guess so." Miroku shrugged with a smirk.

"So we have two cupids in the room." Shippo said.

"What? Two?" Rin asked.

"I heard all about Sango's match making." Shippo smirked and Sango glarred at him.

"Hey now, when you get told the guy and girl are both hott you gotta do something about it." Sango told them.

"Sango!" Kagome yelled with a blush.

"So is this like a do as I say not as I do type thing?" Sesshomaru asked.

"What do you mean?" Sango asked.

"Inuyasha could fix you up with Miroku but couldn't get his own girl?" Sesshomaru asked with a smirk.

"Shut up Sesshomaru." Inuyasha glarred at him.

"I feel like i'm learning so much about these people." Jakotsu said to Renkotsu as he sat back and watched.

"Indeed." Renkotsu nodded.

"First of all, at least I was nicer about it when I got you and Miroku together and second of all I could have done it on my own in my own time." Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Ya right, you barely spoke to her. I had no choice but to push you around cause you kept getting on my nerves. You would always be a jerk or you wouldn't make your move when you had a chance!" Sango told him.

"Sounds like the old days on missions." Bankotsu rolled his eyes.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"You two were always fighting. You two are just to hard headed and impatient to stay in the same room without arguing." Koga told them.

"We never fought!" Sango told them.

"In your dreams you never fought. Even when I was there you guys fought. You'd think you two were bickering five year old siblings." Shippo told them. The two mentioned crossed their arms and glarred at each other.

"Shut up Shippo!" They both yelled.

"Don't yell at him!" They both yelled at each other.

"Dammit!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Told you." Shippo laughed.

"You two will never grow up." Miroku laughed.

"You want to take this outside?" Inuyasha asked.

"How about right here?" Miroku asked.

"Sure." Inuyasha stood up.

"Kick his ass Inuyasha!" Sango told him.

"He's your fiance!" Ayame told her.

"So?" She asked.

"Sheesh Sango." Kagome laughed.

Both boys stood up in front of each other and Inuyasha ran to Miroku inside the circle of chairs and instantly pushed him to the ground. Miroku grabbed his feet and tripped him so he fell on his back.

"And match." Bankotsu laughed.

"That was gay." Koga sighed.

"Wow it's comfortable down here." Inuyasha said as he put his arms behind his head.

"Ya it is." Miroku chuckled as he also made himself comfortable.

_**1.HOUR.LATER.**_

"First times." Ayame said.

"What?" Inuyasha asked as he still lied on the floor.

"I was just thinking. So when was the first time you guys said I love you to each other?" She asked Sango and Miroku.

"Oh it was so funny." Sango laughed as she lied down on the floor also with Miroku's head in her lap.

"Excuse me?" Miroku asked.

"I liked it but if you think about it...it was funny." Sango laughed. "We were sixteen and Miroku's birthday had passed and I had given him a gold bracelet and inside it had 'Happy Birthday, I love you.' engraved in the inside part and I don't know how many days went by as he wore it and the boy never even saw the engraving." Sango rolled her eyes as everyone laughed as they listened to the story.

"Well I didn't know it had anything in it. But get this, we were at the mall and apparently her friends knew about the bracelet and kept asking me what I said to Sango after I got the bracelet but I told them I said thank you and they all turned on me and started yelling at me while Sango tried to calm them and then one of them asked if I feel any feelings for Sango the way she does and I was surprised." Miroku laughed.

"Ya, his whole face turned red when he asked what." Sango laughed too.

"Well I was young and I didn't know what to think. When I asked what they were talking about Sango turns to me and yelled 'THE BRACELET SAYS I LOVE YOU INSIDE YOU DUMBASS! HOW COULD YOU NOT HAVE SEEN IT BY NOW!' and I was even more surprised and all the girls looked like they were about to attack me and I just said 'oh' and one girl asked how I felt and I said I felt the same way but so quietly cause all these girls were surrounding me since I was backed up into a wall." Miroku sighed.

"He was afraid to get beat up by girls." Sango smirked.

"That's a scary thought, have you ever seen a girl fight? They use nails and pull hair and stuff." Miroku defended himself as everyone laughed.

"That is a scary thought." Bankotsu agreed.

"Chickens, all of you." Katsuki laughed as she sat on the floor in front of Shippo who sat in his chair.

"But he's right, girls are crazy when they fight." Inuyasha told them.

"Not all girls." Sango corrected him.

"You know there are alot of girls in here, you probably shouldn't put them down right now." Kagome laughed.

"Whatever. I'd take you all on." Inuyasha smirked.

"And lose badly." Koga laughed and Inuyasha gave him a narrowed look.

_**ANOTHER.HOUR.LATER.**_

"Did you ever think we'd all end up like this?" Sango asked them all.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked as he looked down at Kagome who was now also lying on the floor with her head resting on her hand on top of his stomach.

"Like for one, me, of all people getting married." Sango laughed. "And then you ending up with Kagome and Koga marrying Ayame and have a baby on the way and also Sesshomaru going out with Rin." Sango explained.

"Well we all knew you'd get married." Inuyasha told her.

"Ya, you and Miroku were made for each other." Ayame told her and Sango smiled at Miroku.

"Ya come on, your the one who set him straight from his lecherous antics." Koga chuckled.

"Hey now." Miroku said and everyone else laughed.

"Were you that bad Miroku?" Kagome asked and looked over at him.

"No, I don't think so." Miroku told her.

"Yes, he was. Groping girls all the time. He always liked attention from girls." Koga explained with a shake of his head.

"Oh wow..." Kagome said simply and looked back at Inuyasha keeping back her laughter.

"I was young..." Miroku defended himself.

"So were we! We didn't go off fondling every girl we met!" Inuyasha told him.

"That's because you didn't pay any attention to the girls cause you were always talking about the gang and you never even noticed how many girls that even liked you and Koga...well before Ayame he was the same as you. And I...I noticed all the girls, even the one's that liked you guys." Miroku smirked.

"Lecher." Koga said simply.

"Sadly Miroku was to caught up groping chicks that he never noticed how many actually thought he was cute." Ayame laughed.

"What?" Miroku asked. "Really?"

"Ya Miroku, why don't you give a few a call. Hope they haven't all gotten married by now or have boyfriends." Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"I don't think so." Sango glarred.

"Wow, you guys had one crazy high school life." Bankotsu said after watching them bicker back and forth.

"Aww Inuyasha had admierers." Jakotsu said and Inuyasha looked wide eyed at Kagome for a moment and smirked as she tried not to laugh once again.

"Miroku couldn't keep his hands to himself but he finally learned his lesson after getting his ass kicked enough." Sesshomaru said.

"Took long enough too." Ayame laughed.

"What were you guys like in high school?" Rin asked curiously.

"Aw damn...hmm...like the baggy black pants and chains type we wore like the same kind of pants but we each had our own style of shirts." Miroku said after thinking for a moment.

"Ya, Koga wore stuff like body fit t-shirts that usually said something on it. I remember that." Ayame laughed.

"Hey it was cool then." Koga shrugged.

"Ya and Miroku always wore muscle shirts or something like that or a hoodie when he woke up late and then Inuyasha wore those wife beater shirts, those white tank tops for guys and usually some type of button down shirt that he always left open." Sango explained. "And Shippo wore that and jeans sometimes also with whatever, he always wore all types of things." She said but looked at the door when someone walked in.

"Now look at them...hmm...I think I liked the old clothes, they looked hott." Ayame joked.

"You shouldn't be saying that, especially with the father of your child right next to you hearing how much you lusted for me and Inuyasha." Miroku laughed.

"Oh gods yes." Ayame said dully. "I wanted you so badly, whenever you groped another girl it just turned me on so much." Ayame droned on.

"What the fuck Ayame." Inuyasha laughed.

"Ok...well now that I know my wife is phsyco shall we move on?" Koga said then laughed when he recieved a glare from her.

"Wow, look how long we've been here just talking." Rin said as she looked at her watch.

"Ya, it's fun to be able to talk about everything and nothing." Sango smiled.

"Also to be able to mess around with your friends and not have to think about getting fatter then i'm starting to get." Ayame rolled her eyes.

"Your not that fat." Rin told her.

"Ya and besides, that's the baby growing. Your not really fat, once you have it you'll probably go back to your old form." Inuyasha assured her.

"As sweet as that is it doesn't comfort me knowing i'll be fat for seven more months." Ayame sighed.

"Why is it that women always think that? They always worry about weight and looks. It's just a baby, it's not you getting fat. It's just the baby." Koga told her.

"Women don't always worry about they're weight. Unless they start to get fat. I remember a certain someone go on a slim fast diet when he thought he had gained a few pounds." Sango said before she started laughing.

"I wasn't worried about my weight...I was just trying to fit into my pants." Miroku defended himself.

"What? You went on a slim fast diet cause some pants didn't fit you?" Kagome asked.

"He tried on the pants at the mall and they fit so he ordered them and when he picked them up he had mixed them with Jakotsu's and thought he had gotten fat." Inuyasha explained.

"Ya and I thought I was shrinking or something. Scared me." Jakotsu laughed.

"We're straying from the subject here, you guys would still talk to me if I got fat and emotional right?" Ayame pouted.

"Psh, ya right." Sango said and got a surprised look from Ayame. "I'm just kidding! Of course we would." Sango laughed.

"Ya, we're your friends." Kagome smiled at her.

"Thanks you guys." Ayame smiled.

"No problem." Katsuki said and Rin nodded.

_**35.MINUTES.LATER.**_

Everyone was getting tired from just sitting so long and Sesshomaru and Rin were the first to leave then Bankotsu left with Suikotsu and Jakotsu. Ten minutes after that Shippo decided to take Katsuki home since she was starting to fall asleep.

"Did I tell you guys? My dad is trying to be friendly with me." Inuyasha told them.

"Ya I noticed that on New Years how you guys were talking more." Ayame said.

"It's wierd, we've never gotten along and now he's being...a dad." Inuyasha said with a sigh.

"He probably just wants to be part of your life." Kagome told him and he looked down at her easily now that he had gotten some pillows from the office and placed a whole bunch under his head.

"He never wanted to before." Inuyasha said simply.

"Maybe he regrets not being there for you before." Sango told him.

"Or feels guilty." Inuyasha said.

"Why do you think that?" Koga asked him.

"He got me a car I wanted when I was in high school." Inuyasha told them.

"No! You mean...He got you...? He didn't!" Miroku said out of surprise.

"He did." Inuyasha said simply.

"The Skyliner!" Koga asked, wide eyed.

"Yup." Inuyasha nodded.

"W-Wow." Sango said out of surprise.

"Ya...that's...wow." Ayame agreed.

"I'm going to stop listening, I feel so lost." Kagome pouted. Inuyasha chuckled and stroked her cheek.

"I had wanted a Skyliner for when I graduated cause I was told to choose what I wanted and I had chosen that and my dad said ok but when it came time for graduation he had changed his mind saying I spent to much time with the gang and I went out and bought my own car which wasn't that bad but it wasn't a Skyliner. This was the next best thing, it was a red mustang with black marks on the side. It was nice. Then I got that car I showed you the day after christmas. Now years later he buys it for me? I just don't get what that's about." He explained to her.

"Oh. He loves you i'm sure." She assured him.

"Ya, you would say that." He chuckled and rubbed her back.

"I say it and believe it." She shrugged and closed her eyes from the soothing feeling.

"I agree with her though. Your dad never hated you, he just...wasn't to happy what you were doing." Sango told him.

"Ya whatever, why are we even still here? Everyone left." Inuyasha said as he looked at the empty room.

"It's good to just talk, this is my baby shower, I can stay as long as I want." Ayame smirked.

"I'm starting to want to go to sleep lying down here." Inuyasha said.

"Mhm." Miroku agreed with his eyes closed.

"I think he already is." Koga laughed.

"No no, just resting." Miroku said with a yawn.

"Come on Miroku, I want to go home too." Sango told him.

"Ya I guess we have been here a while." Ayame sighed.

"Try over two hours." Inuyasha complained as he sat up making Kagome get off of him.

"I was comfortable." She pouted. He chuckled and pulled her to him before giving her a quick gentle kiss.

"Come on i'll take you home, you have school tomorrow anyways." He told her as everyone stood. He stood up and held out a hand for her.

"Fine. I guess i'll see you guys later." Kagome sighed.

"Bye." Sango laughed.

"Ya bye, thanks for the shower you guys." Ayame said giving Kagome a quick hug then Sango.

"No problem." Sango said and Kagome nodded with a smile before she was being dragged by the hand toward the front.

"Bye." Kagome said before she walked out the door. "Slow down." She told him.

"Well I haven't gotten to spend any alone time with you." He pouted.

"Oh i'm so sorry." She smirked. "Ok hurry let's go." She said as she hurried him to the car.

* * *

"What's with these disney movies you have?" Inuyasha asked as he sat on the couch with her in his lap as they watched one of her movies. 

"I love disney movies." She said tiredly as she rested her head against his chest.

"Your so cute." He smirked but she didn't respond much as he kissed her neck but then realized she had fallen asleep. "So much for alone time." He said to himself since she couldn't hear him. He reached for the remote and turned the tv off before he picked her up and took her to her room and lied her in her bed and kissed her on the forehead before walking out of the room. He put his jacket on and put his shoes on before he grabbed his keys and left the apartment.

_**A.FEW.WEEKS.LATER.**_

"Agh. Sheesh, I remember why I hated school." Kagome mumbled to herself as she walked across the school yard as she read her book.

"Oh wow, look at that guy. He is so hott." Some girl said off to the side. Kagome heard the conversation and looked up out of curiosity and saw Inuyasha leaning back against a tree.

"Ya talk about dreamy." Another girl said. Kagome smirked and entered the conversation just to have some fun.

"You mean that guy by the tree?" Kagome asked.

"Ya, he is sexy." One of the girls told her.

"He sure is." Kagome smiled.

"I wonder how old he is." One of the girls said out loud with a smirk.

"As hott as he is, he probably has a girlfriend." The other girl said.

"I'm going to go talk to him." Kagome smirked and started to walk off as she swayed her hips as she walked over.

"Oh wow. She's brave." One of the girl's whispered to the other. Inuyasha watched her walk over with a raised eyebrow and a smirk placed upon his lips.

"Hey some girl's were talking about you and your just so hott and I wanted to come meet you." Kagome said playfully.

"Really? Hmm, interesting." Inuyasha smirked and looked at the group of girls. "Cute girls too." He said as he looked over.

"Watch it boy." Kagome glarred at him.

"To bad they're not as cute as you." He smirked as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Ya that better be what you were thinking." She said giving him a narrowed look and they both heard some girls gasp when he held her, Kagome had forgotten what she was doing and started laughing. "What are you doing here? I'm supposed to be studying."

"I wanted to come see you, I was bored. I can help you study." He told her and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"No cause you'll just interfere. Last time I was supposed to do my homework I never finished because of you." She poked him in the chest.

"That wasn't my fault, your the one that kissed me first." He defended himself.

"Didn't mean for you to continue it." She told him.

"Well you could have easily pulled away but you didn't." He told her with a glare since she was putting it all on him. She just crossed her arms and looked at him. "I promise i'll be good." He pouted and let his ears droop as he looked down.

"Fine. You jerk." She laughed and hit him on the chest.

"Why am I a jerk!" He asked.

"Cause you have to make those pouty faces." She glarred at him then laughed as she stepped up on her toes and gave him a light kiss.

"They work." He shrugged.

"Uh! What do you mean they work?" Kagome asked him.

"They make you feel so guilty." He chuckled.

"Ugh! Shut up." She laughed. "Come on I have to go study in the library." She told him and took his hand and lead him to the library and sat at one of the tables inside and started reading the book she had once again as Inuyasha looked at the book over her shoulder. After a few minutes passed with him over her shoulder she finally turned to him. "Can you go find a book to read while I read this?" She whispered.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because your making me nervous since your looking over my shoulder." She told him. He rolled his eyes before he got up and walked away, dissapearing behind the shelves of books. She sighed in relief before she went back to her book as Inuyasha looked at the different books.

"Mythology...Mystical Creatures...ya ya ya...Shikon Jewel? Wow..." He said and reached for the book and opened it up to see the picture of it on the first few pages.

"The Shikon Jewel? That's cool." A girl said as she looked at the cover of the book he held in his hand.

"Ya." He said simply and took a glance at her before looking back at the book. He wasn't sure if she went to this school or not but she looked pretty young, to bad the first word that came to his mind when he looked at her was 'whore'.

"Do you go to this school?" She asked him.

"No." He said as he continued to read trying to ignore her.

"I could show you around you know." She said and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"No it's ok." He said as he continued to read wondering if she'd ever get the hint.

"Well your no fun, lucky your cute." She giggled. "My name's Yura, what's yours?" She asked. He looked up at her wanting to tell her off but just decided to answer the question so he wouldn't cause trouble.

"Inuyasha." He told her.

"Well Inuyasha, since you don't want a tour would you like to walk with me to my car?" Yura asked with an innocent smile.

"Not really." He said simply with a shrug. Yura rolled her eyes then smirked as she stroked his cheek and pushed him lightly back into the bookshelf.

"I can assure you it'd be fun." She smirked as she leaned up. Inuyasha leaned back trying to pull away from her and ended up knocking back alot of books making a loud noise as they hit the floor.

"Let me tell you something, if we were in some other place. Any other place you'd probably have been cussed out by now or maybe even pushed away but we're in a library and i'm trying not to make problems for my girlfriend." He told her with a glare. Yura raised an eye brow and looked up at him with a smirk.

"Oh really? Then how come your just telling me you have a girlfriend? Or are you making that up?" She asked at least an inch away from his lips.

"Nope he's telling the truth." Kagome said from the end of the shelf with her arms crossed with a glare. "And uh, Yura. I suggest you back off a bit." She shrugged with a nod.

"Kagome?" Yura asked. "Oh...uhh...sorry." Yura said as she pulled away from him. "I didn't know he was your boyfriend. I'm sooo sorry." She apologized to her and Inuyasha just looked at the girl questioningly.

"Ya." She said simply as Yura walked by her and she just shook her head at Inuyasha as he stood there with a confused look on his face. "Pick up the books you dropped." She said simply before she turned and walked back to her table. Inuyasha was about to protest but decided against it as he bent down and picked up the books while mumbling incoherent words to himself. He grabbed a few books he was interested in before he walked back to the table. He sat in the chair across from her and looked over at her. She felt his stare and finished the sentence she was reading before she looked up.

"I didn't do anything." He whispered.

"I know." She said simply and let her gaze drift back to the book.

"Then why are you doing that?" He whispered roughly.

"Doing what?" She asked not taking her gaze away from the book.

"That!" He told her.

"I'm reading a book." She looked at him and said. "What am I doing?" She asked. He sighed wondering why she didn't sound upset, most of the time when a girl finds her boyfriend an inch away from another girl it tends to make the girlfriend mad. Maybe she wasn't mad and he was just upset that she wasn't? Was that it? Or maybe he was just confused that Yura seemed to know Kagome...but she was demon so she would have smelled Kagome's scent on him, so she should have known. Kagome shrugged before she stood up and went to find a couple more books. He didn't know why but he was starting to get irritated that she hadn't yelled or something and got up to follow her. When he found her in one of the isles he walked over to her and Kagome turned around to face him with her arms crossed.

"Why didn't you tell her you already had a girlfriend?" Kagome demanded in a whisper.

So that's what it was. She was waiting till no one could hear her yelling at him so she wouldn't draw attention and now that she was finally showing she was upset he was becoming more irritated since she _saw_ him tell Yura he had a girlfriend. He was starting to realize today wasn't turning out to be such a great day.

"What do you mean? You saw me tell her!" He yelled quietly.

"Shh!" She told him. "Why didn't you tell her _before_ she was about to kiss you!" She asked him.

"Jealous are we?" He smirked.

"Not exactly." She crossed her arms.

"I was trying not to cause attention to myself cause I promised not to cause trouble and I figured if I tried to ignore her she'd go away but no, she didn't. Then she pushed me against the shelf and thats when I told her she was lucky I was trying not to cause trouble for you." He explained.

"Hey Kagome, you ok?" A girl asked from the end of the isle.

"Ya, i'm fine. I'm just going to check out these books and study at home." Kagome smiled at the girl. Inuyasha sighed and rolled his eyes when he felt she was ignoring him.

"Oh ok, hi. Are you Inuyasha?" The girl asked.

"...Yes?" Inuyasha said hesitantly.

"I'm Yuka." She smiled then pulled Kagome to the side. "Damn Kagome, he's cute." She laughed. "Better watch out for Yura."

"Heh, ya. Too late." Kagome sighed.

"Oh...then i'm guessing i've interrupted something?" Yuka asked. "Oh hey, watch out I think Shin'oku likes you." Yuka laughed as she walked off. "Bye Inuyasha." She said when she walked by him.

"Ya, bye." He said then looked at Kagome. "Whose Shin'oku?" He asked sternly as he crossed his arms and sent her a narrowed look.

"A guy that goes to school here, jealous?" She asked since he had asked her the same. He glarred at her and she rolled her eyes at his childishness and just grabbed her books and walked past him. He turned and followed her to the check out desk and took his books also. He placed them on the desk and sighed when she only lookedat the librarian. She glanced down at the book and froze when she saw the book. She reached for her necklace and was certain it was the same jewel as on the cover and went ahead and checked out his books with her card.

"Thanks." He said not expecting her to do that.

"Don't go." Kagome stopped once they walked outside the library.

"What am I supposed to do? Stay here cause your temper prob-..." He started but she cut him off.

"At the end of the month." She told him.

"Oh..." He sighed and looked off to the side. "Kagome..."

"I know what your doing." She told him. He turned to look at her in a panic. "Your going on a mission aren't you?" She asked him and he sighed in relief.

"This is something I really need to take care of. I have to go. I'll try not to be gone long." He assured her and was set back from his surprise when Kagome suddenly hugged him.

"Ok, well I have to go study so call me later. You cause to much trouble." She laughed dropping the subject for now. _'I know he's hiding something. And I keep getting this bad feeling.'_ She thought.

"Sure. I guess i'll catch up on my reading." He shrugged before leaving a light kiss on her cheek. "Later." He said and turned the other way and went in the opposite direction. _'Just walk away, just walk away. She won't make it a big discussion if I just keep walking.' _He decided.

_**TWO.WEEKS.LATER.**_

Inuyasha looked at all the signs on the walls next to each door looking for one specifically. He was surprised what the inside actually looked like. The walls were a beige color and the floor was tiled white and black. He passed by a fire extinguisher and looked into the window of the door but kept walking when people looked over at the door. He sighed thinking he'd never find the right room. It was around noon now, he'd been walking up and down the halls for about ten minutes and he just decided to go ask someone at the front. He traced his steps back to the front and walked into the office and stood there as a lady sat at her desk on the phone. She seemed a little stressed as she hung up the phone and looked up at him quickly.

"May I help you?" She asked him.

"Uh, yes. I need to take a girl out of school but I can't find her class." Inuyasha told her as he leaned against the desk.

"Who is the girl and why do you need to take her out?" She asked as she typed at her computer.

"Higurashi, Kagome. She has a doctor's appointment and i'm supposed to pick her up." He lied as he watched the lady quickly type.

"Ok i'll call the classroom to let her out." She assured him and he nodded before he walked out of the office and decided to wait outside under a tree. After a few minutes went by as he waited he sat down on the ground and opened up one of the books he had been reading lately. Kagome walked out of the school with a confused look on her face and then when she saw Inuyasha sitting under the tree she walked over to him. She realized he must have been into the book cause he didn't realize she had finally came out. "Hey you, I don't have a doctor's appointment. I was in the middle of taking notes you know." She told him. Inuyasha looked up in surprise and stood up.

"Well, I guess it's your choice. Go out with me and have some fun or go back to class and take some notes." He told her.

"Nah, i'll go with you." She smiled up at him.

"I thought you'd see it my way." He smirked as he slipped his hand around her to the smallof her back before he dipped down to leave a gentle kiss on her lips. "Happy birthday." He said as he pulled away.

"Thanks." She smiled. "So where are you taking me?" She asked curiously.

"Who said I was taking you anywhere? I'm just getting you out of school since it's your birthday." He told her as he started walking to his car.

"What! You took me out of school for nothing!" She asked. "Inuyasha! I'm talking to you!" She yelled.

"Just get in your car and follow me, first you have to go home." He told her. She glarred at his departuring back and walked to her car with a sigh. She threw her stuff into the back seat before getting in and taking off to her house without him. On the highway they took to her house he drove beside her and honked at her for taking off the way she did. She laughed and stuck her tongue out at him. He rolled his eyes and pointed to his cell phone asking if she had hers. She just shook her head and stuck her middle finger up at him and laughed. He glarred at her at first then smirked as he nodded with a pleased look. She made a disgusted face before speeding ahead.

"Perverted bastard." She said and laughed not believing he did that. Once they arrived she was the first to pull into the parking lot and waited for him at the enterance of the apartment building. He walked over and laughed when she just shook her head at him. "You pervert." She told him not able to hold back her laugh.

"Hey, you offered." He chuckled.

"Whatever." She laughed as she walked inside and they walked up to her apartment.

"Where something nice but comfortable I guess." He told her.

"Why?" She asked him slyly.

"Because." He said simply. She rolled her eyes before she went into her room to change then came out with her make up fixed up and a black tube top and the leather black vest she got on their 'trip' with some tight fitting jeans.

"Ok now why did I change?" She asked.

"Damn where do you think your going? No more bars to meet guys you know sweetheart." He looked her up and down.

"Shut up Inuyasha." She laughed. "Where are we going?" She asked again.

"It's a surprise." He smirked and pulled out a bandana from his pocket. "Turn around." He told her. She rolled her eyes with a smile and did as she was told. He put the bandana around her head over her eyes and tied it behind her head. He smirked as he put his hand to her back so he could lead her to the door. "Ok let's go."

"...I can't see where i'm going." She told him.

"No shit?" He said sarcastically. "That's kinda the point darling." He chuckled.

"Shut up Inuyasha. Let's just go." She told him as he leaded her out of the apartment and to the passenger side of his car.

They were driving toward their destination when Inuyasha swerved the car so Kagome slid into the door.

"Ow, what are you doing!" She asked as she reached for the blindfold.

"Nuh uh uh. Keep it on. Don't worry we're almost there." He assured her with a smirk on his face as he swerved into the other direction and she slid into him.

"Ok! This isn't a time to test out your car. Skyliners are fast. I get that." She assured him. He chuckled and pulled his arm around her and held her against him.

"We're here, calm down." He told her as he got out then went around the car to help her out of the car then led her away from the car. "Ok there's a step here, watch out." He told her as he watched where she stepped. "One more step." He told her keeping his eyes on her feet as he held her arms and she felt that they stopped then heard a door open. "Ok step up one more time."

"How many steps are there! You said there were only two!" She told him.

"Just do what I say." He told her.

"Yes master." She said dully then she heard the door close behind her.

"SURPRISE!" She heard a whole bunch of yells.

"Holy shit! What's going on!" Kagome asked as she reached for the blindfold once again.

"No. Not yet." He told her and led her away from where she was standing and she heard a whole bunch of whispering then she felt Inuyasha let go of her.

"Hey! Where did you go?" She asked and lifted her head trying to peak finding it useless. She felt someone grab her arms once again and then someone's lips on hers but then they pulled away and when they returned she felt something cold and creamy on her lips. "What the hell!" She asked as she pushed the person away and was surprised when the blindfold was pulled off and screamed when she saw all the people in front of her. She wiped her mouth and licked it when she could smell sugar on it. She tasted it and realized it was icing. "Inuyasha!" She yelled and laughed when she realized what was going on.

"Happy birthday Kagome!" Her friends hugged her as they wished her happy birthday. Inuyasha walked back over with a napkin as he wiped icing off his mouth.

"Stupid. You could have told me." She smiled.

"Then it wouldn't be a surprise. Duh." He chuckled and opened his arms as she walked to him.

"We pulled a few strings and if we leave before the day is over we can go have some fun after we eat cake." Sango told her.

"Hmm...what kind of fun?" Kagome asked slyly.

"No no no, that's cheating. You can find out when you get there." Koga chuckled.

"Ok fine, let's eat cake." Kagome laughed as she went to the cake and saw some missing icing. "I wonder how that happend." She said sarcastically as she pointed to the spot.

"Ya...what a mystery." Inuyasha said as he looked away.

"Hold on now. Sorry guys, gotta do this. Tradition." Rin said as she walked over and stuck her hand in the cake.

"No Rin!" Kagome yelled as she backed away.

"Can't break tradition." Rin said simply before throwing the handful of cake as Kagome ran to hide behind Inuyasha.

"What the hell!" Inuyasha asked when he wiped the cake off his shirt.

"Wow, you look good in baby blue Inuyasha." Ayame laughed.

"I'm so sorry." Kagome said as she tried to control her laughing.

"Bitch." He said simply and grabbed a handful of cake and threw it at Rin.

"No!" Rin yelled and jumped to the side.

"Hey now! Cake is ruined so let's just go to the place!" Miroku told them. Kagome nodded and cut a piece of the cake that wasn't ruined.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked.

"This is my birthday cake, I want some. Have to get the only good part since you people ruined it." She glarred at him.

"Turn around." He told her.

"No not this again." She sighed as she turned around. "So what was the point of coming here?" She asked.

"To surprise you." He told her simply as he tied the blindfold around her head.

"Ya come on! There's more people where we're taking you." Sango said as she rushed to the door.

"She sounds more excited then anyone else." Kagome said since she couldn't see Sango and was led outside once again, she knew she was outside when she walked in the snow. "Ok, faster, foots freezing." She complained.

"That's why you need tennis shoes during the winter or boots or something." Inuyasha chuckled.

"Shut up Inuyasha." She said simply as she was helped into the passenger seat. "I didn't even get to eat my cake." She pouted.

"Oh hush. I'm sure you'll have fun." He assured her.

"Your so lucky I can't see you or i'd hit you." She threatened him.

"Lucky me." He chuckled as they drove out of the driveway and started heading to their next destination.

* * *

"Oh wow." Kagome looked around in wonder once the blindfold was taken off. 

"Wow is right, man I didn't think you could actually rent out this place." Sango laughed as she also looked around.

"Come on let's go on the roller coster!" Sango said as she dragged Kagome to the closest roller coaster with the boys following behind.

"You rented out the whole amusement park!" Kagome asked with surprise.

"Yup." Sango said simply as they got in the roller coaster.

"This doesn't go high does it?" Kagome asked carefully as she looked up at the tracks. "Holy shit! No! Move out of my way!" Kagome said as she stood up after seeing how high the tracks went.

"What are you doing?" Sango asked.

"I'm getting the hell off this thing. Did you see how high it goes!" Kagome asked.

"Yes?" Sango asked carefully.

"Hey it's not to bad, you'll be going to fast to notice how high it goes." Miroku told her.

"Don't tell her that!" Inuyasha snapped at him.

"Please let me off!" Kagome begged.

"Are you afraid of heights?" Sango asked her.

"Yes! So can I get off?" Kagome whinned.

"No, look you can sit between the boys if it'll make you feel better." Sango told her.

"No!" Kagome yelled and screamed when the roller coaster began to move.

"You have to learn to get over it someday, nows the day." Koga yelled as he turned the switch for it to start.

"You fucking asshole!" Kagome yelled and was pulled to sit down between Miroku and Inuyasha.

"Damn Kagome...i've never heard you cuss so much." Inuyasha told her.

"Shut up!" Kagome told him and hurried to pull the bar over her as the roller coaster went up the tracks.

"I don't think I feel comfortable sitting next to Kagome right now..." Miroku said.

"Well she's pissed she has to ride the ride so she's going to take it out on everyone but you know what? That's to bad." Sango stuck her tongue out at Kagome. When the roller coaster got higher she had gripped onto the bar tightly as if her life depended on it. Inuyasha put his arm around her in hopes to calm her down.

"Oh no...I hate you guys so much." Kagome said as she closed her eyes tightly when they got to the top of the tracks where it turned upside down. "Sango i'm going to kill you!" She yelled before she screamed as they went upside down and her knuckles began to turn white from how tight she held the bar.

"Stop screaming at least!" Sango yelled back.

"No! I hate this!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha noticed how scared she really was and put his hand over hers and pulled her toward him a bit.

"Hey Kagome, calm down." He told her as he rubbed the back of her hand.

"I can't!" She shook her head.

"It's just a ride!" Miroku told her having to yell over all the sounds.

"Ya it's just a ride, nothings going to happen to you. If your scared then just try to take your mind off of it!" Inuyasha assured her.

"Easy for you to say!" She yelled. He grabbed her arm and wanted her to let go of the bar.

"It's ok, just let go." He told her.

"No!" She told him and she held tighter when they came to another loop.

"Just don't look down." He told her.

"It's kind of hard not too!" She told him.

"Kagome, baby, just don't think about it." He told her.

"I can't!" She told him. He sighed and turned her face to him before he locked his lips with hers. She was about to pull away when he grabbed her around the waist and still left his hand over hers.

"There's a way to get her mind off of it I guess." Miroku said as he looked away.

"And we just had to be right next to them." Sango said with a grossed out expression.

Kagome one hand off the bar to try to push him away but he just grabbed her hand and held it against him. She realized she couldn't move no matter how much she struggled and also realized she didn't want to pull away from him any longer. She finally gave in and kissed him back and he slowly let go of her hand and reached for her hand that was still on the bar and carefully pulled it away from the bar. Even on a rollercoaster he still caused those butterflies to appear out of nowhere. Her lower stomach felt like it was burning on the inside and she giggled when his fangs grazed her bottom lip. He smirked finally glad she was ok and brushed his lips against hers a few times before he leaned down and nuzzled her neck. The butterflies seemed to be throwing small fireballs or something and her whole body felt heated which was odd since it was so cold out. He nipped at the crook in her neck which caused her to moan softly and she felt like she was burning up. Inuyasha could smell a change in her scent but couldn't tell what it was.

"Ok guys thats just gross!" Sango told them. Kagome blushed since she forgot where they were.

"Oh shit!" Kagome yelled when she realized they were still on the rollercoaster and she held onto Inuyasha thankful that it was slowing down as it came to a stop. "Oh thank the heavens." Kagome said as she jumped up and jumped over Sango and Miroku to get off.

"YOUR glad to be off! I'm about to throw up from having to see you guys make out." Sango said making a gagging expression.

"Ya shut up, you didn't have to look." Inuyasha told her.

"I didn't but I can't turn my ears off." She said looking straight at Kagome who blushed immediately. Sango laughed and got out followed by Miroku and Inuyasha. "I know what we can do!" Sango smiled as she led the three to a stand.

"Dunking booth?" Miroku asked.

"Hey guys. You guys are going to play this?" Ayame asked as she walked over.

"Well I want to...but we need someone to sit inside to make it fun. That's the only downside to renting the place out. None of the employees do their jobs and help with half the stands." Sango sighed.

"It's kinda cold for anyone to go in there..." Kagome told her.

"No it's not. Besides, cold water never killed anyone." Sango shrugged. "How about you Miroku?"

"Ya right, to fucking cold." He chuckled.

"Ok fine, you go Inuyasha." Sango told him.

"What! No way!" He declined.

"Inuyasha...please?" Sango begged.

"No! You go in there." He told her. Sango glarred at him and he just looked at her and watched her glare go to a sly smirk as she motioned her head to Kagome and raised an eyebrow with a nod. Inuyasha glarred at her and shook his head knowing whatever she was thinking couldn't be good. Then she mouthed 'I'll tell her' and he glarred at her.

"Bitch." He said simply.

"I know." She smiled. "So will you go for me?" She smiled innocently.

"Of sure, anything for you." Inuyasha said sarcastically and turned around to walk to it but stopped when he saw Koga standing at the top of the tank. "Oh so your going in?" Inuyasha asked with a smirk.

"Going where?" He asked and looked down. "No, i'm looking for Rin. I have her purse." Koga said and held out the purse as Inuyasha walked to the side.

"Oh, well everyone could use a quick swim. Good for the soul." He assured him with a smirk and hit the button and the bottom went down.

"Inuya-...!" Koga yelled as he fell into the water. Inuyasha chuckled and pulled off his jacket, shirt and shoes before he climbed up to the top of the tank and jumped in. "You stupid idiot!" Koga yelled once he came up.

"Oh...wow..." Kagome said as she couldn't stop her laughter.

"A nice swim never hurt anyone." Inuyasha shrugged.

"It's fucking cold!" Koga yelled at him.

"I noticed." Inuyasha said as he also began to feel the chill.

"I've lost interest in this actually...i'm going on another ride Miroku." Sango said with a smile.

"Sango! You did that on purpose didn't you!" Kagome asked her.

"...of course not!" Sango said and laughed. "I would never do that to Inuyasha." Sango told her although it was obvious she was lying.

"Nice." Miroku chuckled as he walked away with Sango.

"Koga! What are you doing!" Ayame asked once she returned since she had walked to another stand.

"I decided to take a quick swim dear." Koga said sarcastically.

"Get out! Your supposed to go call the...the place." Ayame said having to catch herself when she saw Kagome in sight.

"Holy shit, it's fucking cold." Koga complained as he pulled himself up on the shelf. "Damn you mutt." He muttered.

"Shouldn't stand on an open area, taught you a lesson." He nodded and waited till Koga jumped off the tank to pull himself out. "Where the hell did Sango go?" He asked.

"She ditched you. I think she just wanted you to jump in." Kagome laughed.

"This is funny to you?" He smirked as he jumped out. "Oh shit! Fucking cold!" He said as he walked through the snow that covered the ground.

"Hilarious." She giggled.

"Hmm, you know what I think is funny?" He asked with a smirk.

"What?" She asked.

"This." He said and grabbed her and shook his head to get the excess water off.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as she tried to block the water hitting her.

"You asked." He shrugged with a chuckle before kissing her lightly on the lips, then went to gather his clothes.

"Aren't you cold?" She asked him.

"Freezing my ass off." He said as he picked his clothes up and pulled his shirt back on then his jacket. "Let's go to the ferris wheel." He told her.

"Uhh, did you not hear me say I don't like heights?" She asked him.

"It's ok, i'll be right there. Don't you trust me?" He pouted.

"Your a jerk. Fine let's go." She rolled her eyes and started walking without him.

"Hey you could wait!" He yelled as he ran to catch up with her. They walked to the ferris wheel and one of the employees let them in before they started the ride. The ride started moving up slowly and Kagome sat real close to Inuyasha not wanting to be near the sides. "Your going to end up pushing me off, calm down." He told her as he pushed her over a bit.

"I don't want to be by the side!" She told him and pushed him back.

"Ugh. Kagome, your going to be fine. It's just a ride." He assured her as it stopped near the top. She sighed and just decided to sit on the floor against the other seat. "What are you doing?"

"Getting away from the side." She said simply. He chuckled before slipping down and sat across from her. He grabbed her arms and pulled her to him causing a small squeel from her. She was now in his lap facing him as he kissed her gently. "What did Koga have to go do?" Kagome asked with a smirk.

"I don't know, I don't keep track with that mangy wolf." He told her.

"Uh huh." She giggled.

_**tbc...

* * *

**_

**_AN:_** Here it is. Nuthn to say...lol...a first...well...i hope you liked it. lol.

_**PLZ.R.&.R.**_

_**Bye for now**_


	17. Ch17 Departure

_**Careless Whisper**_

**_Disclaimer- _**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the songs in this fic and this is because I am not talented enough to write a song. lol. never tried but i know it may not come out good. lmao. Enjoy! .

* * *

_**.../...CHAPTER.17...**_

How do you love someone  
That hurts you oh so bad  
With intentions good  
Was all he ever had

But how do I let go when I've  
Loved him for so long and I've  
Given him all that I could  
Maybe love is a hopeless crime  
Giving up what seems your lifetime  
What went wrong with something once so good

_**GOODBYE.-ALICIA.KEYS.

* * *

**_

**Ch. 17 Departure**

_**RECAP.**_

"Hmm, you know what I think is funny?" He asked with a smirk.

"What?" She asked.

"This." He said and grabbed her and shook his head to get the excess water off.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as she tried to block the water hitting her.

"You asked." He shrugged with a chuckle before kissing her lightly on the lips, then went to gather his clothes.

"Aren't you cold?" She asked him.

"Freezing my ass off." He said as he picked his clothes up and pulled his shirt back on then his jacket. "Let's go to the ferris wheel." He told her.

"Uhh, did you not hear me say I don't like heights?" She asked him.

"It's ok, i'll be right there. Don't you trust me?" He pouted.

"Your a jerk. Fine let's go." She rolled her eyes and started walking without him.

"Hey you could wait!" He yelled as he ran to catch up with her. They walked to the ferris wheel and one of the employees let them in before they started the ride. The ride started moving up slowly and Kagome sat real close to Inuyasha not wanting to be near the sides. "Your going to end up pushing me off, calm down." He told her as he pushed her over a bit.

"I don't want to be by the side!" She told him and pushed him back.

"Ugh. Kagome, your going to be fine. It's just a ride." He assured her as it stopped near the top. She sighed and just decided to sit on the floor against the other seat. "What are you doing?"

"Getting away from the side." She said simply. He chuckled before slipping down and sat across from her. He grabbed her arms and pulled her to him causing a small squeel from her. She was now in his lap facing him as he kissed her gently. "What did Koga have to go do?" Kagome asked with a smirk.

"I don't know, I don't keep track with that mangy wolf." He told her.

"Uh huh." She giggled.

_**END.RECAP.**_

"Are you having more fun now then before?" Sango looked over to Kagome as she danced with Inuyasha.

"Yes, I don't have to think about dying now." Kagome laughed along with Sango who turned back to Miroku as they danced. Miroku and Sango walked off the dance floor once that song was over and walked to the booth as Inuyasha and Kagome continued dancing. They both sat down and Sango looked over at the two dancing as Kagome laughed from something Inuyasha told her. Sango smiled before she turned to Miroku.

"I think if she's involved in one more thing he'll end it." She sighed.

"I know...he hates that she has to be in any of this." Miroku nodded.

"Ya but look how happy he is with her. What would happen if they broke up?" Sango asked as she looked down at the table.

"I don't think either of them would be able to take it. He's serious about it though, he loves her to much to see this keep happening when it doesn't even concern her." Miroku explained. Sango nodded with another sigh. For a party they're moods were really starting to go down.

"Ya and knowing Naraku, if he hears Inuyasha is quitting then he probably will threaten her because Inuyasha is the only one he'll do business with." Sango said.

"We just have to think positive and if that does happen then we just have to make sure both of them find a way to be happy again." Miroku explained.

"Ya, I guess so..." Sango nodded and looked back over at Kagome and Inuyasha. It was a slow song so Inuyasha was holding her close to him as they slowly moved. He leaned down to her ear before he whispering to her.

"Happy birthday."

"Thank you, this was one crazy birthday." She giggled.

"Ya, to bad we overlooked your fear of heights." He chuckled.

"I don't know, maybe the heights are ok as long as your there." She smiled with a reddish color tinting her cheeks. He laughed lightly in his throat before he leaned forward and kissed her gently on the lips before trailing off down her neck to the one place that interested him the most from the response he got before. He lightly bit her at the crook of her neck and got a light moan from her as she rubbed her shoulder to her neck closing off the area to him. "Don't do that." She told him since it had caused a wierd feeling to rush through her body the last time he did that. He was about to ask what the matter was when he noticed her scent had spiked up a bit from that one little nip. He smirked and left a light kiss on her lips before he looked at her questioningly.

"Does it bother you?" He asked with a smirk.

"N-no...it just...tickles." She said as the first word that popped in her head.

"Tickles?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes." She said quickly, actually not knowing what the feeling exactly was as the butterflies gathered in her stomach once again. He chuckled and touched her sides lightly making her laugh.

"That's the kind of response I usually get if I tickle you...I think someone has a certain special 'spot'." He smirked.

"A what?" She asked as he leaned to her again and started kissing her neck on the same side as before and nipped around the spot a couple of times and let his hands stroke down her sides to rest at the small of her back. Those butterflies had decided to be mean and she started to feel hot once again as her stomach started to do it's own flips. Damn those butterflies and now this different feeling she felt. All she knew was she liked the feeling it was causing her but was also nervous about the feeling. They both jumped back from each other when a wet substance splashed on them. Kagome gasped and looked up at the one responsible.

"What the fuck!" Inuyasha asked as he wiped away the liquid that was running down his arm.

"You two looked like you needed to cool down a bit." Miroku chuckled.

"You better start running boy!" Inuyasha chuckled before he started running after him. Kagome laughed as she watched them dissapear. Inuyasha was pissed from being splashed with the icy cold water but also relieved cause he was afraid that kiss may have carried further. Kagome smiled a bit and watched as they went through the crowds of people once they were in sight again. She crossed her arms wanting him to kiss her again, she felt exposed in a way after having Inuyasha's arms around her then suddenly standing by herself with not to mention the cold water running down her body. Inuyasha ran by her and she grabbed his arm and pulled him to her for another kiss which surprised him at first. His shy Kagome seemed to be slowly coming out of her shell.

"The way he's kissing her you wouldn't think he'd be leaving." Rin laughed as she walked by with Sesshomaru as they made their way to the exit and Sesshomaru elbowed her. "Oh, umm...i forgot?" She shrugged. Kagome looked down at the memory of his leaving and just held his hand. Inuyasha gave her hand a squeeze as he glarred at Rin.

"Umm...we have...to go." Rin said hesitantly as she dragged Sesshomaru with her to the door. Inuyasha sighed and kissed Kagome on the cheek before he pulled her into a hug and he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Don't look so sad, it's supposed to be your birthday. I'm not going yet. Your supposed to have fun right now." He explained to her.

"I know...I just...kind of pushed the thought of you leaving out of my mind and hearing it again kinda surprised me and I just...I don't want you to go but I know you have to." She told him.

"But you know i'm coming back. I promised you didn't I?" He asked her.

"Ya, I just don't want you getting hurt." She told him.

"I'm the best babe, no way I'm getting hurt." He smirked.

"Cocky jerk." Kagome giggled.

"Hey now." He chuckled and lifted her up and spun around. "I must not be that much of a jerk if you love me." He smiled as he looked into her eyes with his lips about two inches away from hers.

"Ya ya ya, I guess your right." She rolled her eyes playfully and laughed.

"Your funny bitch." He chuckled before kissing her lightly.

"Can we just go back to my apartment?" She asked him.

"If that's what you want." He told her.

"Ya. I just want to be with you only." She said as she wrapped her arms around him and rested her cheek against his chest.

"I'm touched." He joked. "Ok let's just tell Sango and Miroku." He told her and she pulled away. He led her to the table as he told the couple they were leaving. They both gave Kagome one last birthday hug before they left.

Kagome and Inuyasha had arrived back at her apartment and lied on her bed as they watched tv. They were flipping through channels when they passed the news and saw a man they both recognized. Inuyasha quickly turned back as they listening.

"Isn't that...Shiro?" Inuyasha asked as they watched the news.

"Ya...wow...he's the mayor there now?" Kagome asked and Inuyasha turned the tv up.

_'This Hotel manager was able to work his way up from a low-paid janitor to a hotel bag-boy, an assistant manager and now the manager and owner of 'The Plaza Hotel' on 45th and Yume Street. What did this young man plan to do next? Well it seems he planned to become mayor. From discounting room prices for people needing a room to holding contests for special causes, this man truly deserves the position.' _The news reporter explained.

"Oh. Wow." Kagome said as she watched the tv as it showed scenes from the contest as Inuyasha laughed and pointed to the tv.

"Look there you are!" Inuyasha laughed.

"Shut up!" She glarred at him.

"Aww but you look so cute." He chuckled and kissed her lightly.

_'In other news we have had reports on thunderstorms heading our way.'_ The tv gone on being ignored as the two in the room decided to shut it off.

"That's some crazy news. Who would have guessed." She shrugged.

"Ya, you wouldn't think that dumbass would make mayor." Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Be nice." Kagome laughed.

"What are you talking about? I am nice." He chuckled as he nuzzled her neck. "I'm being nice to you arn't I?" He asked.

"That doesn't count." She giggled.

"Oh ya? And why is that?" He asked with a smirk.

"Cause you have to be nice to me or you'd be in the living room by yourself right now." She laughed.

"Then i'd just go home." He said simply.

"You would leave me?" She asked him.

"Well you'd have kicked me out." He told her.

"But...you wouldn't stay for me?" She pouted. He rolled his eyes with a chuckle and lied down next to her with his head on the pillow as he looked next to him at her.

"You know I would." He smirked. "I'd do anything for you." He said soflty. She blushed with a smile before she scooted closer to him and he wrapped his arms around her pulling her on top of him as she leaned down to kiss him. He chuckled as he turned over so he was over her as he held himself up with his arms at the side of her and lightly kissed her. He had grown to love the girl so much and loved being with her. Everyday he was with her he got to learn more and more about her and slowly he fell in love with the girl without ever noticing and now he had her and he was the one causing her to worry so much. He just wanted to live the moment for now and not think about leaving even for a day. He started to trail kisses down to her neck while nipping every so often. She giggled at the feel of his tongue against her neck. He nipped the crook of her neck once again making her stomach do flips as the butterflies went wild. She reached above his head and played with his ears a bit trying to distract herself from the wierd feeling. He growled low in his throat and returned his lips to hers. She felt a shiver run down her spine as his hand trailed down to her thigh then back at her side. He pulled away from her lips a bit to look down at her for a moment. "Hey I think I should go." He told her before leaving a light kiss on her lips.

"Why?" She looked at him with a questioning gaze before she pulled him back down for another kiss.

"Because I can't stay here." He told her. "If I stay then this can carry further then it should." He said honestly. She sat up after hearing his confession and blushed a bit. The thought finally went through and her blush deepend as she felt her stomach doing flips along side with the butterflies using their newly found powers. She nodded before looking up at him.

"Then let it." She told him a bit shyly.

"W-what?" He asked a little surprised. She didn't say anything as she wrapped her arms around his neck, capturing his lips with her own. "Kagome I don't know if we should do this." He whispered in her ear. She shivered at the feeling and nodded.

"Neither do I." She said simply before locking her lips onto his. She wanted him to just go along with it now. He returned the kiss as he lowered her onto the bed before slipping her shirt off. In a way he was happy to know she was willing to give herself to him showing she trusted him but then he felt he had to stop because he didn't want to do this right now. Not since he knew what could happen between the two of them. If he did this then he wouldn't be able to just break up with her to protect her. Although he knew this, he still couldn't bring himself to pull away from her. At the moment he was just trying to control himself so he can easily stop. He trailed down back to her neck and nipped at that certain spot on her neck causing her to moan which killed his control easily. It finally hit him what the change in her scent was. She had become aroused. _'Wait...that means back on the ferris wheel...' _

"Inuyasha." Kagome said softly. He continued trailing kisses down her neck as he slipped her jeans down her legs. When she didn't continue he returned to her lips as he removed his shirt. He pulled back when she pushed him back a bit. "Promise me something."

"Anything." He whispered.

"That whenever you leave, that you'll be careful." She told him. He shut his eyes when he suddenly remembered he was going to be leaving. He got off of her and lied next to her with his arm over his face. "Inuyasha?" She asked as she sat up and looked down at him.

"Kagome I can't do this." He told her. "Your making it so hard to stop though. I want you right now even though I know I can't." He admitted to her.

"Inuyasha...what are you talking about?" She looked at him with a questioning gaze.

"I promise you but I need to get out of here. Your killing me right now. I can't control myself right now...I just have to go." He told her.

"...Inuyasha?" She asked as she pulled his arms away from his face to reveal his troubled look.

"I'm leaving tomorrow and i'm not sure how long i'll be gone but I told Sango to look out for you because I can't talk to you while i'm gone or they could find out where you are and I don't want them threatening you." He explained to her. She looked at him with a look of shock and confusion. He sat up and touched her cheek hesitantly. "Promise you'll be ok sweety?"

She looked down and nodded. He pulled her against him and held her tightly before kissing her on the cheek.

"I love you..." He said hesitantly.

"Love you too." She sighed and he sighed also before pulling away from her. She looked up at him missing his embrace and watched him put his clothes back on. She grabbed her shirt and pulled it on and he walked over to her and left a light kiss on her lips.

"Bye." He said quietly. She turned away and nodded and waited till she heard the door close. She lied back on her bed and buried her face in the covers trying to figure out what just happend. _'So he talks all sweetly to me and gets me to almost...then he tells me he's leaving! Well fine! Leave! Promise i'll be ok! Sure i'll be fine! I don't need you!' _She thought. She looked over at her nightstand and found a picture of him and looked at it for a few seconds.

"Jerk!" She yelled before throwing the picture and burying her face once again to cry into her pillow. _'I'm sorry...I don't mean that...just be careful.'_

Kagome woke up the next morning remembering what happend the night before. She reached for her phone on the nightstand and sighed before dialing.

_RIINNNG RIINNNG_

She listened to the ringing continue on until she got the answering machine. She hung up the phone before picking it up again to dial another number. When it began to ring she heard another ring in the room. She got up and walked over to the front door and looked at the table next to the door and saw a cell phone...he left his cell phone there. So he meant it...he couldn't communicate with her at all? He didn't even plan to say good-bye before he left! She shook her head before she would allow anymore tears to fall. He was coming back...she just had to wait. She nodded before going to the bathroom to get take a quick shower and got dressed before she left the apartment. She decided to get out of their instead of wallow over nothing.

She walked into the club where she found Sango and Sesshomaru talking.

"Hey guys." Kagome smiled as she walked over.

"...Hey Kagome." Sango said hesitantly.

"I'm guessing you haven't talked to Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked curiously. Sango sent him a glare not wanting to bring it up.

"Yes I have. What kind of person would I be if I didn't know what my own boyfriend was up to?" She asked with a smirk on her face and a roll of her eyes before she walked into the kitchen. "I wonder if they know when he's coming back..." She said to herself just before Sango walked in.

"So you know Inuyasha left?" She asked.

"Of course I do." She shrugged as she fixed herself a cup of coffee.

"And your ok with it?" Sango asked curiously.

"What am I going to do about it? Tell him to stay? It's not like he would. He loves doing this kind of stuff. I can't take that away from him. When he comes back he'll just have to make it up to me. Whenever he comes back that is. But it doesn't matter it just gives me time to get work done for school cause him being here just distracts me. So this is a good thing in a way." She nodded trying to convince herself more then anyone else.

"You done?" Sango asked as she listened to her friend go on and on.

"Yes." Kagome sighed.

"What did he say?" Sango asked knowing better then the act Kagome was putting on.

"When?" Kagome asked her.

"When he told you he was leaving."

"He said he had to go and he'd be back." Kagome shrugged.

"...and?" Sango asked.

"And that he told you to look out for me and he didn't know when he'd be back. And that I can't talk to him...he left his phone with me too." She sighed. "He actually thinks I won't be able to handle being without him or something." She rolled her eyes.

"Did he tell you where he was going?" Sango asked.

"No, but he told you didn't he?" Kagome asked with a sigh.

"No actually...I was actually hoping to find out from you." Sango told her. Kagome snapped her head up and looked up at her friend.

"He didn't tell you?" Kagome asked.

"No. I guess he really doesn't want us where he'll be." Sango sighed.

"But...then...he won't be staying in contact with you?" Kagome asked.

"N-No." Sango stuttered hoping Kagome didn't catch the lie.

"But what if something happens?" Kagome gasped.

"We just have to hope for the best." Sango shrugged thankful she didn't catch it.

"Shit! I have to get to school!" Kagome said when she glanced up at the clock.

_**THREE.WEEK.LATER.**_

"Kagome you need to stop walking around making us feel bad for you." Sango told her as she walked into the kitchen of the club.

"I'm sorry, I just miss him." Kagome sighed as she took a sip of her soda.

"I know, they know, the whole club knows, hell! The whole town probably knows! Sheesh girl, stop looking so down, it's been three weeks." Sango explained to her.

"I'm sorry! I just don't know how to just stop thinking about what kind of trouble he could be getting himself into." Kagome sighed.

"I know. Hey, go to class and when you get back i'll have a surprise for you." Sango smiled.

"What kind of surprise?" Kagome asked carefully.

"You'll see. If you haven't noticed your class starts in about fifteen minutes." Sango told her.

"FUCK! Thanks Sango! Ok see you after class, bye!" Kagome said as she ran out. Sango waved with a smile before she frowned with a sigh as she walked over to the phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?"

"She misses you." Sango said simply.

"Is that the only reason you called?"

"No, also to tell you i'm tired of her walking around all sad and about so I set her up on a date." Sango explained.

"A date! Uh, hello? You do know that me and her are still together right?"

"Inuyasha I know and it's not like she'll forget about you but I want her to take her mind off you at least." Sango told him. "Would you rather her walk around miserably?"

"No...I don't want her feeling sad or anything..." He said with a sigh. "Whose this guy?" He asked hesitantly.

"His name is Yari...he's a friend of Suikotsu." Sango told him.

"A friend of Suikotsu? I don't trust that bastard!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha! It doesn't matter if you trust Suikotsu! Yari is nice. I asked him to just take my friend out on a couple of dates and thats all. Its under a favor from Suikotsu. I took Bankotsu, Miroku and Koga with me when I went to meet him and they all agreed he seems ok." Sango explained.

"Why does she even have to go out with a guy? Can't you just take her out with alot of your friends or something? Like have some kind of girls thing that you usually do?" Inuyasha asked with a sigh.

"Inuyasha. It's just to make her happy." Sango told him.

"Did she say that would make her happy?" He asked not really wanting to know.

"Well...she doesn't know yet. Like I said, I'm setting them up." Sango told him. "Don't be so bitter. It'll be good for her."

"Ok well think of it this way. Your still in the gang and you went on a mission for who knows how long and I tell Miroku to forget about you and just go out with another girl. How would you feel?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm not telling her to forget about you." Sango told him.

"Sure sounds like it." He mumbled.

"Don't you want her to be happy?" Sango asked him.

"Fine you bitch. Set her up with that guy." Inuyasha told her.

"You really miss her huh?" Sango asked with a sigh.

"No Sango, i've forgotten all about...what's her name?" He snapped acting as if he had to think of her name. "No shit I miss her. I can't stop thinking about her." He sighed.

"Well when are you coming back?"

"I don't know Sango...I don't know, I wish I knew. This is fucking hell." He mumbled a bit.

"Are you smoking?" Sango asked a little surprised.

"N-no." He stuttered a little surprised she knew.

"Liar. I would so tell Kagome if I didn't want her to know I was talking to you." She threatened him.

"Hey if you were here you'd need a cigarette too." He told her.

"Damn I forgot classes are an hour later today. Something to do with the teachers." Kagome said as she dropped her stuff on the table. Inuyasha froze when he heard her voice over the phone.

"Oh really? Oh wow. Hold on a second." Sango said trying to hide her panic.

"Oh I didn't see you were on the phone, who are you talking to?" Kagome asked.

"Miroku. I'll just say bye." She smiled.

"Ok tell him I said bout time he woke up." Kagome smirked.

"Bout time who woke up?" Miroku asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Miroku!" Sango yelled in surprise. Kagome jumped when she heard his voice then gave Sango a questioning look.

"Uhh...hey." Miroku said carefully.

"You could have told me you hung up on me!" Sango told him.

"But I wa-...Oh i'm sorry honey." He said when she gave him a 'go with it or else' kind of look.

"Whatever it's ok." Sango sighed as she hung up. "I'll be right back." She said before she ran out of the room and grabbed the phone in the office and redialed the number.

"Hey." Sango said when he picked up again.

"Wow, that was nice." Inuyasha laughed.

"Shut up. Kagome gave me a heart attack." She told him.

"Ya." He said simply wishing he could talk to her.

* * *

"Sango seems a little jumpy." Kagome said with confusion taking over her.

"Ya, she needs to cut back on that coffee." Miroku joked. "I just remembered I need to call Koga." He said and picked up the phone. He was surprised when he heard Sango on the line but looked over at Kagome when he heard Inuyasha's voice as if she had heard him too.

"You ok?" Kagome asked.

"Ya, Sango's using the phone." Miroku said about to put the phone back up.

"Hold on!" Kagome said and ran over and took the phone from him. "Sango, you need to lay off the phone some. Your going to end up driving this phone bill up the wall. I found out there have been some phone calls made across the world and if thats you, you'll be paying for it yourself." Kagome told her friend.

"Oh, heh, ya sorry about that. I'll stop." Sango said quickly.

"Ya you better be, and I think I agree with Miroku that you should lay off the coffee." She laughed as Miroku took the phone back and hung it up.

"Let's go find Sesshomaru." Miroku suggested.

"Ok." Kagome nodded as she followed the boy out of the room.

_**WITH.INUYASHA.**_

"I'm going to go, i'm tired as hell. I need to run some errands tomorrow." Inuyasha told Sango quietly.

"Ya ok. Well, i'll talk to you later." She said before she hung up.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

"Who is it?" Inuyasha asked.

"Manten wishes to see you out on the patio."

"Ok." Inuyasha grumbled as he got up with a sigh and walked outside. _'Dammit, why can't I just kill these fucking bastards and get it over with?' _He thought as he flipped a tiny switch in the inside of his jacket pocket. He walked outside and sat in the chair across from Manten. "What's up?"

"Nothing, i'm just wondering if we have a deal or not." Manten told him as he offered a cigarette to Inuyasha. He accepted and lit it up as he looked at Manten the whole time.

"I don't really like how this deal sounds. I don't get much in this deal and what's worst is I have to spend my time in this dump." Inuyasha told him honestly. Manten looked at him skeptically with a glare before laughing.

"I don't blame you, this place is a shit-hole if you ask me. Well how about this. These last two runs will be your last. Your all right Inuyasha, you don't take shit from anyone. I admire that. I'll tell you what, i'll help you out and pick up the 'plants' myself and you can just deliver. Fair?" Manten asked.

"Well...I learned over the years not to trust anyone, if you think i'll fall for that then you have another thing coming. If you do that for me then what do I have to do?" Inuyasha asked him and watched as a smirk formed across Manten's face and nodded.

"I knew there was something right about you, you like to get right to the point. Well, all I want from you is to kill Naraku. That bastard needs to learn that life isn't all about him." Manten chuckled.

"Your one crazy bastard." Inuyasha shook his head.

"Glad you think so." Manten chuckled once more before falling forward and laying face front into the ground. Inuyasha sighed when he waited till Naraku walked over.

"You had to kill the guy?" Inuyasha asked.

"He was planning my funeral in his head as you two spoke. What was I supposed to do?" Naraku asked.

"I don't know, but you didn't have to kill him. Whatever, what do you want?" Inuyasha asked him as he stood.

"Nothing, just to say hi. We barely got to talk last time we chatted." Naraku told him.

"That's because you threatened to keep me here forever and join your gang. See you don't understand, once i'm done here i'm going home." He said as he turned to walk away.

"To go back to your Kagome?" Naraku asked with a smirk when Inuyasha froze and turned to face him once again.

"Don't you fucking touch her." Inuyasha glarred at him.

"Oh calm down, I have no use for that pathetic girl. Has anyone ever told you that you disgrace the demon half in you by being with that human?" Naraku asked. "Have you no pride?"

"I didn't come here for no lecture from you. Tell me what you want so I can get it and go home. I'm tired of sitting here waiting for you to tell me while I entertain you guys." Inuyasha explained to him.

"Well you sure seemed to enjoy yourself when you were also getting high with them. I didn't hear you complain then." Naraku smirked.

"Whatever, i'll be in my room, when you need me you can send for me." Inuyasha mumbled.

"Not so fast Inuyasha...Or Yash is it?" Naraku smirked earning a growl from Inuyasha. "What I want is a gang that can just do the job I ask of them. Is that to much to ask of them?" Naraku asked as he sat down in a chair and pulled out a cigarette for himself. "I'm a fair guy, you do what I say, I let you live. It's a win-win situation. I don't understand why so many people have to go against what I say, it just causes more trouble for me. Not to mention having to get the blood off my property." Naraku said referring to Manten with a slight chuckle.

"What is it you want? Are you going to finally tell me or what?" Inuyasha growled.

"What I want is simple. I'm going to be honest here, your the best Inuyasha. Those other two you were with just slowed you down and look, they ditched you in your time of need. They decided they'd rather have families then help you out." Naraku sighed with a shake of his head as he looked down at the ground.

"No, they decided they'd rather have lives instead of letting this take up their time." Inuyasha corrected him.

"Then what about you? You have both. Your Kagome doesn't seem to mind either. I've never heard of such a close relationship." Naraku shrugged.

"If you don't have any need for her then why do you keep bringing her up?" Inuyasha asked suspiciously.

"You caught me Inuyasha. That's how good you are, you caught me." Naraku chuckled. "See...I don't want to kill you. But I need something to make sure you do your job. So i've sent for your woman." Naraku said simply as he stood.

"Why the hell did you do that!" Inuyasha yelled. "I'm going to do whatever you want! I wouldn't be here if I wasn't!"

"Yes...but I like to have insurance." Naraku smiled.

"You fucking asshole, I should kill you." Inuyasha threatened. Naraku nodded and reached into his pocket and placed a gun on the table.

"Go ahead." Naraku smirked. Inuyasha took no hesitation to take the gun and aimed but sighed and let his arm drop to his side. "See what that woman has done to you? The once hardcore punk has softened." Naraku sighed and shook his head before he turned and walked away. Inuyasha sighed and sat down and watched as Naraku dissapeared and pulled out a small speaker out of his pocket.

"I should have killed him." He spoke into the tiny mic.

"Do you 'want' to go to jail Inuyasha? Just sit tight and do your job and we'll take care of the rest." The woman on the other line said.

"What about Kagome? I don't want her here. You better make damn sure she stays in Tokyo." Inuyasha told the woman.

"We will. Just watch what you do and keep your temper in check."

"Whatever, i'm tired of seeing him kill people like it's natural though. If I see another man get killed then you guys are going to lose your man." Inuyasha said before he flicked the switch off. He sighed before he stood and walked inside before he entered a room with a whole bunch of guys smoking and drinking. "You guys need lives." Inuyasha chuckled. _'Damn these people need lives...was I like this before I met Kagome?' _He wondered.

* * *

"What did Inuyasha say?" Miroku asked after a while after Kagome had left for class.

"Nothing as usual. He's not going to tell me what's going on or where he is." Sango sighed.

"He misses Kagome huh?" Miroku asked her.

"Of course he does. He doesn't even want me to set Kagome up on that date."

"I wouldn't doubt it." Miroku nodded.

"Ya...but I got him to agree. We just have to talk Kagome into it." Sango told him.

"That's going to be pretty hard." Miroku told her as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Yup." Sango sighed.

_**tbc...

* * *

**_

**_AN:_** You guys got a small taste of what Inuyasha is doing, some of you might be able to figure it out if you think about it. Maybe, but you'll know soon enough. Well there it is. I have to go work on my english paper now so g2g.

_**PLZ.READ.AND.REVIEW.!**_

_**Bye for now**_


	18. Ch18 Interference

_**Careless Whisper**_

**_Disclaimer-_** i own nothing. except this fic. lol

_**.../...CHAPTER.18...\...**_

What kind of girl you like

I know my looks can be deceivin'

Tell me am I your type

My main goal is to please you

What's on the schedule tonight

Am I the reason you'll be treatin'

I hope you have an appetite

So tell me will you come and spend the night

_**MY.LOVE.IS.LIKE...WO.-MYA**_

**Ch. 18 Interference**

_**RECAP.**_

"What did Inuyasha say?" Miroku asked after a while after Kagome had left for class.

"Nothing as usual. He's not going to tell me what's going on or where he is." Sango sighed.

"He misses Kagome huh?" Miroku asked her.

"Of course he does. He doesn't even want me to set Kagome up on that date."

"I wouldn't doubt it." Miroku nodded.

"Ya...but I got him to agree. We just have to talk Kagome into it." Sango told him.

"That's going to be pretty hard." Miroku told her as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Yup." Sango sighed.

_**END.RECAP.**_

"Set them up! What about Inuyasha! There is no way Kagome will agree to this. Your the one who got Inuyasha and Kagome together in the first place and now you want to split them up! You can't do that!" Rin yelled out in histeria as Sango tried to get her to shut up so she could explain. She finally pushed Rin into a chair and got her quiet.

"I don't want to split them up! Sheesh Rin, calm down. I just want to keep Kagome...well...you know, occupied." Sango said trying to word it so she'd understand.

"You want her to have sex with some other guy!" Rin asked looking at what Sango was saying in the total opposite direction.

"NO! Sheesh Rin! I just want her to go out with another guy for now cause I know i'm not the only one who has noticed her fake act she's been putting on. I just want her to have something to do so until Inuyasha gets back she wont have time to mope around and all." Sango explained as she crossed her arms and let a deep breath escape her from the exhaustion of trying to explain. "Damn Rin."

"Well sorry...just when you said you wanted Kagome to sleep with another guy..." She started.

"I never said I wanted her to sleep with anyone!" Sango rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. I'm in, I agree she needs to take her mind off him...well just until he gets back." Rin sighed with a unknowing shrug.

"Ya thats what I want to do. But we both know how Kagome can be, and I know you've known her longer but I think we can both agree that she can be stubborn." Sango said.

"Psh, you've got that right." Rin nodded.

"I've got an idea." Sango smiled suddenly.

"What is it?" Rin asked now interested.

"Well we'll tell her we want to meet her at a restaurant and just leave them two to get to know each other." Sango smiled.

"Excellent." Rin smiled as they started planning.

_**LATER.AT.A.SMALL.RESTAURANT.**_

"Hey sorry i'm late guys." Kagome smiled as she walked over to their table and saw a guy sitting at their table. "Oh hi."

"It's ok, this is Yari." Sango smiled.

"Ya this is Kagome." Rin told the boy.

"Hi, so your the date i've been waiting here for." Yari smirked.

"Excuse me?" Kagome asked and looked at both Sango and Rin. Sango elbowed Yari in the side and shrugged.

"Well it's having to turn into a date cause I just got a call from Miroku and he needs me and Rin's help with something." Sango explained.

"Oh really? And what might that be?" Kagome asked with a murderous glare toward both girls.

"Uhh..." Sango started.

"The car! He needs help fixing his car." Rin shrugged.

"Since when could you fix cars Rin?" Kagome asked with a suspicious look.

"Since always!" Rin smiled. "Duh."

"Oh really...well, I guess i'll just head home then." Kagome shrugged.

"What about me?" Yari asked.

"Nice meeting you Yari." Kagome smiled as she stood.

"Kagome! Hey what's up? Hey Sango, Hey Rin." Bankotsu said as he walked over when he spotted them.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Sango asked.

"Getting food. Starving, I feel like I haven't eaten in weeks." He said as he rubbed his stomach. "What about you ladies?"

"Nothing, me and Rin have to jet and we invited Kagome and Yari to eat but...things turned out badly." Sango shrugged.

"Well i'll be happy to join you two." Bankotsu smiled when he saw the thankful look on Kagome's face. Both Sango and Rin sighed already planning Bankotsu's death.

"Ok well...bye." Sango said dully as her and Rin walked to the exit.

"This is Yari, Yari this is Bankotsu." Kagome introduced the two.

"Whats up?" Bankotsu asked Yari.

"Not much, I was told if I came I'd get a pretty hott date. But apparently she doesn't want to keep me company." Yari sighed making Kagome blush and guilt creep to her.

"Take no offence to it, she just has a boyfriend already. I don't blame you though, she is pretty hott." Bankotsu smirked with a shrug making Kagome blush more.

"I'm still here..." Kagome let them know.

"Oh shit, so you are." Bankotsu laughed earning a hit to the shoulder. "Ow, mean little thing."

"You deserved that though." Yari laughed along.

"Hey! I don't even know you! You can't say that." Bankotsu continued to laugh as he sat down.

"Oh shut up." Kagome rolled her eyes and sat back down in her chair. "So tell me something Yari, how do you know Sango?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Well I went to school with her and I ran into her a few weeks ago and we exchanged numbers so we could get back in touch again.

"Well if you went to school with Sango then you probably know Inuyasha, always was one of her best friends." Bankotsu said.

"Ya I remember him. Protective as hell, pretty cool guy for a half demon." Yari shrugged.

"Heh, ya...nothings wrong with demons you know." Bankotsu told him with a narrowed look.

"I got nothing against them." Yari shrugged.

"Ya, Inuyasha's her boyfriend." Bankotsu said motioning toward Kagome.

"Cool guy." Yari nodded and cleared his throat thinking he just dug his own grave.

"It's ok." Kagome laughed.

Lunch had gone pretty smoothly afterwards, Bankotsu just kept trying to comfort Kagome with his stupidity and joking around and Yari seemed to be an ok guy to meet after all. They spent the whole time eating and laughing at everything. She had also told Yari about her club and told him he should stop by some time. When Kagome left Bankotsu and Yari both stayed and chatted a little longer. That night Kagome had ran into the two boys once more at her club but finding them both far beyond buzzed.

"Hey Kagome i'm going to go find Miroku." Sango told her when she saw Yari.

"Ya...i'm going to go see Sesshy." Rin smiled before walking off. Kagome laughed and rolled her eyes to go see what the two boys were up to. She saw Yari talking to the bartender as the bartender ignored him just nodding every so often. She walked over to Bankotsu as he finished another glass.

"Ease up on the alcohol buddy." Kagome told him and took his glass from him when it got refilled.

"Hey thats mine!" Bankotsu whinned.

"You need to go home." Kagome laughed and she walked away with the glass. He slowly got off his stool before following her and she walked toward the bathroom but when she went into the hallway she turned down the other hallway and walked to the water fountain. She saw Bankotsu and shook her head at him before holding it over the water fountain.

"No! That's mine!" He said as he walked over to her.

"Well you've had enough." She told him and poured the drink down the drain.

"Bitch!" He said as he watched the drink slip into the drain then looked up at her as she leaned back against the wall waiting for him to finish watching the drink.

"It's gone." She told him.

"I see." He sighed. "I'll forgive you."

"Oh why thank you." She laughed at his random gesture.

"Ya, just cause your so cute." He smirked. Kagome suddenly stopped laughing and blushed. "You are pretty hott you know." He said as he got closer to her.

"Uhh...Bankotsu?" She asked nervously. He wrapped his arms around her waist before leaning forward to capture her lips with his own. Kagome's eyes widened when she realized he was kissing her and she tried to push him away. "Bankotsu...come on...you need to go home...your drunk." Kagome explained to the boy. She was kind of thankful when Yari walked in.

"Yo Bankotsu. We're so going surfing together tomorrow." Yari laughed not even realizing what was going on in front of him.

"You are so right." Bankotsu turned around and said leaving Kagome off balance as she fell back against the wall.

"But for now, i'm going home to crash." Yari yawned.

"Ya, i'll give you a lift. Later Kaggs." Bankotsu waved as they left. Kagome stayed standing against the wall still a little stunned. Sango was going to the bathroom when she saw Kagome.

"Hey Kagome, hiding out?" Sango sighed thinking she would never set her up on the date.

"Uhh...ya...I'm going home. I just remembered I have homework." Kagome said before she walked away not giving Sango a chance to say anything.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxX**_

"Man what am I going to do...maybe it was just the alcohol?...I sure hope so...I can never tell Inuyasha...Bankotsu is his friend. And why won't Sango tell me she's been talking to Inuyasha?" She sighed as silent tears ran down her face. _'I barely heard the voice when Miroku picked up the phone but I know it was Inuyasha. I know it was...they're keeping something from me and if Inuyasha can talk to Sango then why can't he speak to me? Well fine then! If he wants to leave and forget about me that easily then I can do the same.' _She decided as she sat up and picked her phone up before dialing a number.

"Wait...I should wait till morning." She sighed and tossed the phone on the floor before lying back down with a yawn and gathering the pillows under her making herself comfortable before she lied there waiting for sleep to overtake her.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxX**_

"Ya i'm sorry...I think I had to many drinks and I know thats no excuse for what I did but I really am sorry." Bankotsu apologized. "I remembered it all when I woke up. I just kinda get carried away when i'm drunk."

"It's ok, I figured it was cause you were drunk cause I doubted you would want to face Inuyasha willingly." Kagome laughed.

"You got that right." He chuckled. "He gets to serious in fights." He smirked. "So why are you really here then? If it's not about that then what brings you by?"

"I was just wondering if..." She started not knowing whether to finish the question.

"If? What's wrong Kaggs?" He asked. "If what?"

"If you've been talking to Inuyasha this whole time also?" Kagome asked.

"Oh...well...how'd you find out we were keeping in touch with him?" Bankotsu asked a little guiltily.

"Actually I wasn't sure but you just assured it for me." Kagome sighed.

"Fuck Kagome, that's cold." Bankotsu said as he sat back and covering his mouth for opening it in the first place.

"I'm sorry Bankotsu...I just had to find out for sure." Kagome said as she sniffed back her tears.

"Hey don't cry." He told her feeling more guilty now.

"I have one question. Why did he keep in touch with all of you...and not with me?" She asked as a few silent tears strayed from her eyes.

"Well...he couldn't?" He said more in a question then statement. He knew he couldn't tell her the truth but he didn't know how to lie to her either. "Maybe you should talk about this with Sango." He offered.

"I'm here now...I want to know Bankotsu...please?" She asked him and it was killing him to have to lie to her. _'What if she finds out what then huh!' _He remembered yelling to Inuyasha. _'I don't care what you tell her! Just don't tell her the truth! She can't find out, it's to dangerous! Tell her...tell her anything...tell her i'm not coming back.'_ He remembered Inuyasha saying if she had found this out. He knew he didn't want him to really say that but at the moment he couldn't think of anything else and she was waiting for an answer at that moment.

"Please Bankotsu..." Kagome asked again.

"He-..He's not coming back." Bankotsu told her and saw the shock that replaced the hurt in her face a minute ago but to be replaced by both hurt and shock along with...guilt? She felt guilty for feeling anger toward Sango for not telling her but now she figured she was just trying to protect her.

"But...he promised me..." She said so quietly he almost didn't hear her.

"K-Kago-..." He started but she just stood up.

"I'll see you later Bankotsu...thank you." She said before she left the room and he heard the door close as she left then her car engine start up before she drove out of the driveway.

_'Not coming back? You couldn't tell me that small detail Inuyasha! You couldn't tell me that your sorry ass wasn't going to come back! Well fine then! Don't come back! I don't fucking need you!' _Kagome thought but the mere thought of him never returning made her cry out more and more until she had to pull over and call Sango to pick her up since she couldn't stop crying. After she called she sat against the hood of her car waiting for Sango. She saw Sango's car pull up beside her and she got out with a worried look but Kagome didn't say anything and just got in the passengers seat and Sango got back in and started driving. At least five minutes after driving Sango spoke up.

"Want to tell me whats wrong?" Sango asked.

"I give up." Kagome said simply with a half smile on her face as she looked down while tears still continued to fall gently.

"What?" Sango asked a little confused.

"I forfeit. I give up on love. That's it for me. I don't ever want to fall in love again." Kagome told her.

"W-why?" Sango asked now surprised.

"Inuyasha's not coming back." Kagome said simply.

"Who told you that?" Sango asked her from shock.

"Bankotsu told me...he said thats why he's been talking to you guys and not me." Kagome explained.

"He's coming back...just...we don't know when...and your in danger if you talk to him." Sango sighed letting her know the truth. She knew Inuyasha didn't want Kagome to know but she couldn't let her friend give up on love. "Bankotsu just couldn't tell you the truth cause Inuyasha didn't want you to know. Cause then you'd believe he was coming back soon...when were not sure when he's coming back. He really does miss you though." Sango explained and Kagome sat there letting this all sink in.

_**WITH.INUYASHA.THREE.DAYS.LATER.**_

"Here it is. I'm leaving now, I did my job, now i'm done and i'm going home." Inuyasha said after the guys he had gotten finished placing all the bags and suit cases all over the room.

"Not so fast." Naraku laughed low in his throat.

"No, i'm done! I'm leaving!" Inuyasha yelled. Naraku smirked and looked at the back of the room at one of his gang members and motioned his hand. The man nodded and opened the back door to let another member of the gang walk in with someone with a blanket over their head.

"And behind door number one..." Naraku smirked as he watched Inuyasha's eyes widen as he saw what was under the blanket.

"K-Kagome..." Inuyasha said as he looked in disbelief then growl eruppted in his throat and he turned to look at Naraku. "I'll kill you bastard!" He yelled as he jumped on Naraku's desk and went to jump on Naraku but the demon had managed to dodge him just in time. "Why the hell are you bringing her into this! She doesn't have anything to do with this!" Inuyasha yelled and looked over at Kagome to see her unconcious but suddenly noticed something different in her scent. _'Wait a second...she doesn't smell like she usually does...could it be from being in the hands of Naraku? Maybe...' _He decided.

_**xXxXxXxXxX**_

"We have to help him! He'll get killed!" A woman argued.

"He's a criminal also, shouldn't we just let them kill each other?" A man asked.

"That would be the same as murder and you know it! We made a promise to him so he'd do this for us so we need to keep our promise! We also promised him the protection of Higurashi, Kagome and we kept that one but he believes that she is there and in danger so he might go against our wishes and get into trouble! Do you understand!" The woman asked.

"Ya whatever, ok call for a back up team. We have all the evidence we need anyways." Another man said.

_**TWO.WEEKS.LATER.**_

"Kagome for someone who wanted to give up on love you sure have made yourself known to the opposite sex." Sango laughed.

"Well, I don't know when Inuyasha is coming back and your the one who wanted me to stay occupied. I'm not going to do anything bad or anything cause I still love Inuyasha but girls need attention and you know...Inuyasha spoiled me and now i'm dying for some." Kagome whinned with a smirk.

"I guess thats understandable." Sango laughed.

"I do miss him though." Kagome sighed as she rested her elbow on the counter with her chin lying in her palm.

"Ya...but he'll be back, maybe sooner then we think." Sango shrugged.

"You've talked to him!" Kagome asked excitedly.

"Well...no...I haven't been able to talk to him since the day you found out." She told her friend.

"Oh...well...i'm on. See you afterwards." Kagome sighed as she walked out of the kitchen and walked to the stage.

"Inuyasha get back soon." Sango sighed and walked out just as Kagome began to sing on stage. Lately she had been writing music to keep herself occupied and this was her newest piece.

"Under a lovers' sky

Gonna be with you

And noone's gonna be around

If you think that you won't fall

Well just wait until

Til the sun goes down

Underneath the starlight - starlight

There's a magical feeling - so right

It'll steal your heart tonight " As of lately she had written a few songs and this one was her favorite. This one made her thing of Inuyasha the most.

"You can try to resist

Try to hide from my kiss

But you know

But you know that you can't fight the moonlight

Deep in the dark

You'll surrender your heart

But you know

But you know that you can't fight the moonlight

No, you can't fight it

It's gonna get to your heart

There's no escape from love

Was a gentle breeze

Weaves it's spell upon your heart

No matter what you think

It won't be too long

Til your in my arms

Underneath the starlight - starlight

We'll be lost in the rhythm - so right

Feel it steal your heart tonight" She sang this song everynight before she went to bed and she finally decided to share it.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxX**_

"Bout time you woke up. That first battle was pretty intense. I don't want you fighting Naraku." A womans voice said as Inuyasha looked around waiting for his vision to clear.

"K-Kagome?" Inuyasha asked carefully as he recognized the voice but not the scent.

"Yes Inuyasha, it's me. I missed you so much. I can't believe you haven't came home yet." She told him as a few tears ran down her face.

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked.

"Naraku kidnapped me. He came to my house and my brother even saw him and then all of a sudden Naraku tied me up and took me. It was terrible." The girl cried.

"Your brother? Why were you there?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"Oh...I wanted to visit my brother." She shrugged. "I've missed you baby." She sighed.

"Really? How long have you been here?" He asked curiously. Well I think about three weeks now." She told him.

"How are Sango and the others?" Inuyasha asked curiously. "Is Sango still with Yari?" He asked curiously.

"Ya, they're so happy, she's so happy with him. I love her being happy." The girl smiled. "So how do you feel honey? You feeling ok?" She asked. Suddenly Inuyasha got up and walked out of the room with the girl following him out. Inuyasha found Naraku with his members all ready to attack.

"All I want is for you to stay here and we wont hurt the girl." Naraku told him.

"No, i'm not staying." Inuyasha said simply.

"Fine, your loss." Naraku said and motioned for one of his men to fire. They all watched as Inuyasha just stood there expecting him to jump to save 'Kagome' but he just watched also as as arrow flew through the air and hit the woman in the stomach.

_**xXxXxXxXxX**_

"You can try to resist

Try to hide from my kiss

But you know

But you know that you can't fight the moonlight

Deep in the dark

You'll surrender your heart

But you know

But you know that you can't fight the moonlight

No you can't fight it

No matter what you do

The night is gonna get to you

Don't try then

You're never gonna win " She smiled as she sang just having a good feeling, this song always made her feel better.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxX**_

"Have you ever heard of the battles of love and war? Well...apparently not, you see it's this thing where you battle yourself for so long until you finally surrender to your heart cause you'll never win. During this battle of mine I came to learn so much about Kagome. This is not Kagome. My Kagome is innocent and does not talk like this girl does and she knows and cares about her friends and their lives." Inuyasha explained and turned to look at the girl on the ground to see it was a demon...to make it simpler it was a shapeshifter.

"Kill him." Naraku said simply.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

"Part of me the starlight - starlight

There's a magical feeling - so right

It will steal your heart tonight

You can try to resist

Try to hide from my kiss

But you know

But you know that you can't fight the moonlight

Deep in the dark

You'll surrender your heart

But you know

But you know that you can't fight the moonlight

No, you can't fight it " Kagome had feeling when she sang this song cause she had already lived it, she surrendered her heart to Inuyasha and now it was up to him to surrender his back to her. She had decided she would wait too.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxX**_

"Now a good enough time to run in!" The woman asked.

"Yes lieutenant! Move in team!" The man said.

"Bout time officer." She sighed and cocked her gun before following.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxX**_

"Your stupidity surprises me." Naraku chuckled.

"Really? You'd think you'd be used to it by now. I mean come on, you get a good idea what? Every ten years?" Inuyasha smirked when he had seemed to hit a sore spot. "Hey do you remember back in Hong Kong? You said you wouldn't be the one to attack me. What's this all about?" Inuyasha asked.

"I didn't attack you. You came here into my territory. Your invading my privacy, I could call the cops and have you arrested." Naraku explained.

"You could...but that was only if the cops weren't already hot on your trail." Inuyasha smirked once again.

"Why would they be?" Naraku asked.

"Because, they've heard every word you have ever said since i've been here." Inuyasha smiled as he dropped the wires on the ground.

"You fucking mutt!" Naraku yelled and pulled out his gun.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

"You can try to resist

Try to hide from my kiss

But you know

Don't you know that you can't, can't fight the moonlight

Deep in the dark

You'll surrender your heart

But you know

But you know that you can't fight the moonlight

No, you can't fight it

It's gonna get to your heart" She finished with a half smile and bowed as the crowd cheered and she only wished she could see Inuyasha's face in that crowd.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

"That stupid kid, he opened his mouth." One of the men said.

"No this is good. We got him scared. We can surround the place right now." The lieuenant said.

"Right."

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

"Your going to wish you had never lived." Naraku threatened.

"I don't have to wish anything. Even if I were to die here, at least I got to live for real. Cause I had an angel with me. You could kill me now, I wouldn't care, cause I got to live my life the way I should have from the start and I loved every moment of it." Inuyasha said with the smirk still placed on his face.

"Your funeral." Naraku shrugged and aimed the gun at Inuyasha before taking a few shots. Two had gotten him in the chest when the other got him in the arm. Inuyasha lied there still unmoving and what seemed to be unbreathing also. "Flee now! The cops may be here soon!" Naraku yelled to his men. They all raced around and Naraku went and found Kagura as they board her feather and took off being shot at the whole way up as the cops stood down around the building.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxX**_

"That was great, that song is beautiful." Miroku hugged Kagome.

"Thanks." Kagome said sadly as she walked to the back.

"So much for liking the attention." Sango sighed.

"She can't stop thinking about him." Miroku told his girlfriend.

"Ya...and even after she went on a couple dates with Yari and even after they hung out together!" Sango sighed once again.

"Can you blame her? She loves Inuyasha like hell and he hasn't been here in who can remember how long." Shippo sighed also, they had all met up to hear Kagome sing and to play the instruments for her music.

"Ya...she's so sad lately. I can't wait for Inuyasha to return just to see her happy again." Katsuki said.

"That mutt doesn't understand what he has, he'll realize once he loses her though." Sesshomaru put in his own opinion.

"SANGO!" They heard Kagome yell from the kitchen. Sango got up quickly and raced into the kitchen from the yell followed by the others.

"What! What is it!" Sango asked when she found Kagome with the phone in her hand as tears fell down her face.

"We need to get to the airport now." Kagome told her.

"Why?" Sango asked.

"Inuyasha's going to be there in about an hour." Kagome told her.

"What? He is!" Sango asked excitedly and grabbed Kagome by the arm as she dragged her out leaving everyone behind as they got in the car and drove off.

_**WITH.NARAKU.**_

"He ratted you out." One of the gang members stated.

"No shit!" Naraku yelled.

"What do you want done?" Kikyo asked with a roll of her eyes at his temper.

"I don't know yet." He said as he turned to look at the window and saw a small cat chasing a butterfly in the yard. "Get that cat away from there, ugh, I hate cats. Annoying little creatur...wait...yes!" Naraku smirked and nodded to Kikyo.

_**AN.HOUR.LATER.IN.THE.AIRPORT.**_

They both waited at the end of the tunnel for Inuyasha to appear and they watched as people piled into the room but didn't see Inuyasha anywhere. Finally after the room had cleared some Inuyasha had came out being pushed in a wheel chair. Kagome and Sango both looked at each other in shock.

"Oh no." Kagome said before walking in a fast pace to him. When he looked up and saw her he was surprised but hesitant, when he recognized the scent he stood up and she ran to him and he held his arms out as she jumped into his grasp.

"Ah ah ah, careful." He said when she rubbed against his arm. He was having a bit of a breathing problem which was the reason for the wheel chair because when the bullets hit the bullet proof vest he had on it sure did a hell of a job at knocking the wind out of him though.

"Sorry, oh my gosh are you ok? I missed you so much, what happend to you? Why couldn't you talk to me? You could have at least written you know! And why didn't you at least let Sango tell me you kept in touch with everyone but me! Why couldn't you let me know anything! And where di-..." She started but was cut off when Inuyasha's lips shut hers up and his tongue shot straight into her mouth. He missed her so much and it felt so good to have her in his arms and to be able to taste her once again cause she tasted so damn good and even to hear her voice, even if she wouldn't shut up at the moment it still felt good to hear her voice again.

"I missed you too." He whispered, his voice a little hoarse. She smiled and captured his lips in another kiss. It felt so good to hold her in his arms once again. Sango was standing at the side with her arms crossed while looking at the ceiling waiting for them to finish but after a few minutes passed she just cleared her throat and that didn't even get their attention. She sighed loudly and Inuyasha laughed before he pulled away from Kagome and turned to look at Sango.

"Ok ok." He chuckled.

"Bout time, it's my turn." She smiled and hugged him tightly. "Now if you ever leave again you'll have to answer to me. Got it?" Sango told him with a serious look.

"Yes Ma'am." He saluted her with a chuckle, she smirked and hit him lightly.

"Smartass." She said as she pulled away from him.

"You know it babe." He smirked.

"So why couldn't you talk to me now? You never answered me." Kagome told him with a sigh and looked up at him. _'It's about time he came back to me. I finally get to see him in front of me again...hiscute ears, cute face, hot body...wait..well...ya that works. Also those eyes.' _She thought, she could stare into his eyes and get lost into them so easily. Just his stare could make her weak in the knees.

"Well I could have answered if you weren't asking fifty questions a second. Damn girl." He chuckled and then looked over at Sango. "When are we going? I'm starving." He smirked.

"Guess you haven't changed much while you were gone." She laughed and started walking off with them following behind.

"Your straying from the subject." Kagome told him with a sigh when he wouldn't answer. He looked down at her once again as they walked and when she felt his gaze she looked up at him and he watched as she gave him such a curious yet worried look. Her brown eyes carried so many emotions at once when he looked up at her and it made him feel guilty cause he knew that he had probably worried her.

"What do you want me to say? I wasn't able to talk to you. If I did they could track you down and come after you and I wasn't going to let that happen." He explained to her.

"That's all I wanted to hear." She smiled, now satisfied that he told her the truth.

"Want to go to the club?" Sango asked when she saw the confused look on Inuyasha's face.

"Uhh...sure." He told her and smiled as he wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist as they walked. He looked beside him at her and noticed the troubled look that reflected from her brown eyes. He wanted to ask what was wrong but she may have still been a little dissapointed with him since they didnt speak at all for all that time he was away.

They arrived to the club in complete silence. Sango was getting uncomfortable from all the silence but do say anything afraid to start something. They walked into the club and sat with the others, while everyone greeted Inuyasha back Kagome had taken Sango to the back room.

"What's up?" Sango asked curiously.

"What am I supposed to tell Inuyasha?" Kagome asked her nervously.

"About?" Sango asked, unsure what her friend meant.

"These 'dates' I been going on." Kagome told her as if she should know.

"Oh. He knows. I told him I was going to set you up." Sango shrugged.

"What? You could have told me!...so much stuff happend while he was gone...i'm kind of uncomfortable being around Inuyasha cause he doesn't know half of what happend." Kagome sighed as she sat in a chair.

"Well...you can tell him." Sango offered.

"No! Are you crazy? He'd be pissed at half the stuff that happend. I haven't even told you some of the stuff that's happend." She admitted.

"You haven't? Like what?" Sango asked as she walked closer.

"Hey guys what are you doing back here?" Inuyasha asked as he walked into the room.

"Oh nothing. Just talking." Kagome smiled and walked over to him. Sango sent him a narrowed look for having bad timing and he gave her a questioning look before walking out of the room with Kagome.

"Man Inuyasha, you just missed Kagome's performance. She's been having guys come in from all over lately." Miroku chuckled earning an elbow in his side. Suddenly Kagome was feeling sick not hearing anything they were saying to each other.

"So now you decide to perform after I leave?" Inuyasha asked with a smirk. When she didn't answer or seem to acknoledge him he got a little worried. "Kagome?"

"Hey Kagome you ok?" Sango asked her. Kagome raised her hand to her head when she felt a sharp pain before she sank down. Inuyasha caught her quickly before she hit the floor. "Kagome!" Sango asked now very worried.

"What the hell!" Inuyasha asked as he picked her up so he had a better grasp. "What was that about?" He asked Sango mainly.

"I don't know." Sango said honestly as she looked at Kagome who looked as if she was asleep.

"Is she sick?" Miroku asked Sango.

"I don't know! Maybe we should take her home." She told Inuyasha. He nodded before starting to walk toward the door. Sango said goodbye to Miroku before following.

"Let's take her to my place, cause I won't have a way home when she wakes up." Inuyasha told Sango and she agreed. Sango stayed for a bit at Inuyasha's house hoping she'd wake up but had to leave after a while to pick up Kohaku and Sota since they were going to be visiting. She told Inuyasha she'd pick Sota up and to tell Kagome when she awoke.

Inuyasha sat on the edge of the couch as he watched over Kagome and placed a fresh wet cloth over her forehead.

"Ugh...my head." Kagome said quietly as she slowly woke up. She opened her eyes and saw Inuyasha looking down at her.

"Are you ok?" He asked almost immediately.

"Ya...just a headache." She told him a little confused as to where she was but then realized she was in Inuyasha's living room.

"What happend?" Inuyasha asked quietly as he leaned forward and gave her a light kiss on the cheek.

"I don't know." She admitted with a sigh. He removed the cloth from her head as she slowly sat up.

"Some welcome home present." He chuckled as she stared off to the side with a confused look on her face. "So you don't know what happend?" Inuyasha asked her.

"If I knew would I be telling you I don't know!" She yelled out suddenly. Her eyes widened when she realized what she just did. "I'm sorry...I don't know where that came from." She said and lied back down again. He still looked at her with a surprised look.

"It's ok. I probably deserved it." He assured her and leaned down to her and placed a light kiss on her lips. "I'm sorry." He apologized. She just closed her eyes and pulled him down by his collar before locking her lips with his.

"Inuyasha we need to-..." She gasped when she was pulled into Inuyasha's embrace. "Inuyasha..." She began again but was once again cut off when he captured her lips into a fierce kiss. He couldn't help himself, he hadn't seen her in what seemed like forever to him. He had thought about her so much and wondered if she'd ever want to see him again. "...we have...to talk..." Kagome said between his kisses but also couldn't bring herself to pull away from him.

"We will." He assured her. She was so glad to be able to hear his voice again then she remembered something and pushed him away.

"You kept in touch with Sango and Miroku but you couldn't call me, not once!" She told him trying not to let him know she was hurt by his actions.

"I couldn't talk to you! I wasn't allowed to talk to you on this last mission or they would come after you. You weren't in the gang so I wasn't able to keep in touch with you. I didn't want them coming for you. I told you this already." He told her.

"You didn't even say goodbye." She told him not being able to help the tears that formed in her eyes. He knew he should have told her but he never was able to. He didn't want to have to say goodbye...not to her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to have to tell you. I didn't know if i'd be able to go if I had to say bye to you. I'm sorry Kagome. I just couldn't say goodbye cause I didn't know how long i'd be gone. I didn't know i'd be gone this long but there's not one moment I didn't think about being with you, I wanted to be able to hear your voice so bad but I couldn't." He told her holding her tighter if it was possible. "You have no idea how good it feels to be able to hold you right now." He told her in a softer voice. She couldn't help but let the tears flow from her eyes as she cried into his chest.

"I don't know what's wrong with me right now...I just keep getting these mood changes." She admitted as he rubbed her back.

"It's probably just stress." He whispered with assurance.

She hadn't seen Inuyasha in so long and she had planned to yell at him but now that he was here she couldn't stay without being near him.

"Come on, please stop crying." He told said softly into the crook of her neck.

"I'm sorry..." She started in a whisper.

"You don't have to apologize, it was my fault." He told her. She shook her head and wiped away the tears even though it was no use since she couldn't stop crying.

"I'm sorry, I had every intention...of yelling at you for leaving like that and not telling me anything and I never planned on even letting you explain or anything, I wanted to...to hate you so much for leaving me but I missed you so much that I couldn't." She explained trying not to let her voice choke from crying. "It hurt so much when I found out you had left without saying bye." Kagome told him. It hurt him so bad to hear that from her, he had never wanted to hurt her but he still managed to no matter what.

"I know...I didn't want to hurt you. You can hate me all you want, I'm the one who hurt you." He said with sadness evident in his voice. She shook her head again and finally brought her arms around him to hold him tightly.

"Don't you understand? I can't. I love you Inuyasha." She told him. He was shocked at first, he wasn't sure if she'd take him back when he had returned he only prayed she would. He leaned down to her and hesitantly kissed her lightly on the lips. "I don't want you to leave me anymore." She told him after the short kiss.

"I'll never leave you again." He told her. "I promise. I quit." He told her.

"What?" She asked him, giving him a questioning look.

"That was my last mission. I thought i'd quit if I had a reason to but I quit because I can't stand being away from you." He explained to her.

"Y-You...you quit?" She asked him. He nodded. She jumped up and brought her arms around his neck and covered his mouth with her own. He held her up, surprised at first but held her up with a tighter grip before responding to her kiss. "The last day you left..." She started but he stopped her with his own kiss knowing what she was talking about.

"I knew I had to leave." He told her kissing her once again. "I couldn't do it." He said with another kiss.

"Well your not going anywhere now." She whispered before kissing him again. He looked at her with a shocked expression before a smirk replaced it as he picked her up and walked down the hall and closed the door behind him as he walked into his room and took her to his bed without letting his lips leave hers for one second. He lied her on the bed and hovered over her not wanting to part his lips from hers. He finally pulled away both panting for air as she sat up and pulled his shirt off. "Inuyasha..." Kagome said sadly as she saw the scars on him. She felt like she was about to start crying again.

"Hey, it's ok. It's the price I paid for not being where I should have been. Don't cry Kagome. It'll heal soon." He told her as he pulled her into his embrace once again. She glided her hand over his chest all the way down to his torso where a bruise was on his side.

"Does it hurt?" She asked and placed her hand over his arm where it was bandaged.

"No, not anymore." He assured her.

"You shouldn't have gone alone." She told him, her voice very quiet as she held back her tears.

"I didn't want to drag anyone else into what was my fault." He told her.

"It was my fault we lost the suit case." Kagome told him thinking it was her fault this had happend to him.

"No it wasn't." He demanded. She jumped in surprise at his tone and looked up at him. "It wasn't your fault." He told her, his voice a little more calm.

"Inuyasha if I hadn't dropped it then you wouldn't have had to go back." Kagome sighed.

"That's not the reason they called me back." He told her. "They just wanted me to deliver them more...the only reason I came out alive and not in a hospital is because I was helping to cops find Naraku and I had a bullet proof vest on. I wouldn't have cared if I got shot without the bulletproof vest on though."

"Why would you say that?" She asked fearfully.

"Well, I got my second chance to live my life right and an angel who guided my way and I guess I just got lucky to have the vest on so I could see her again." He smirked making her smile with a slight blush upon her cheeks before she kissed him lightly.

"But if I hadn't gone with you guys to Hong Kong then none of this would have happend to you." She told him as she looked up at him.

"So you think you shouldn't have been there in the first place?" He asked her. She nodded trying harder to keep the tears back. "Do really think that would have been better?" He asked.

"Yes, look! Your hurt all over for having to go back because I was there and dropped the suit case!" She told him making her voice louder since he didn't seem to listen.

"If you hadn't have came I wouldn't have gotten the chance to know you better...or the chance to fall in love with you Kagome." Inuyasha said looking straight at her. She froze as she looked down at the bed. He leaned closer to her and pulled her toward him. "Kagome I love you and i'd go through all of it again if it was the only way to have you like I do right now." He explained to her as he held her. "I don't care what you say, i'm glad you were there. Your the one who made it so much better." He said and kissed her lightly on the lips as he brought her over him as they lied on the bed.

Kagome glided her hand over his chest once again where the scars were and leaned down and covered his lips once again with her own. She slid her hands down his arms to hold both his hands in her own. He brought both her hands above his head making her fall forward on him when she couldn't keep her wieght off him since she was using her arms to hold her up.

"What's in your pocket?" Inuyasha asked when something was pushing into him.

"Oh." Kagome said and pulled her hands away from him and sat up to reach into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone and put it on the table beside the bed. "Sorry." She apologized as he sat up.

"No problem." He said as he leaned into her and began leaving kisses along her neck and reached down to pull her shirt over her head. "We started this once before but I had stopped it, i'm not doing that again. I have you and i'm not going to be stupid about losing you anymore. This time if we stop it's your choice." He explained to her. She nodded and let him continue his kisses that sent her stomach into flips. He looked up into her eyes giving her those butterflies that she always got when she looked into his eyes feeling as though she would be lost without him. He gently pushed her down so he hovered over her as she lied back on the bed.

He slowly unbuttoned her jeans as he leaned forward and covered her mouth with his own sending his tongue into her mouth to caress her own. As soon as he unbuttoned her pants he slid them down pulling away from her to pull them off her and toss them to the side. He slid his hand from her legs up to her torso where he rested his hands for the time being so he could lean forward and taste her lips once again.

Kagome rested her hands on his arms as he glided his hands up and down her sides. She slid her hands off his arms and to his sides as she reached his pants. She brought her hands in front of him as it came her turn to unbutton his pants. He helped her pull them off not wanting to part his lips from hers. She tossed his pants to the side leaving both of them in their under clothes. He brought his hands to her sides and let his thumb rub across the rim of her panties then pulled his hands away and left her lips to look down at her.

"I need you." He whispered to her trying to hold back as best as he could for permission.

"You'll always have me." She told him kissing him on the cheek.

"This is where we left off last time." He reminded her.

"I know." She nodded.

"All the way?" He asked as he nuzzled her neck.

"Your the only..." She started but stopped when they both heard a noise.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

"You have to be kidding me." Inuyasha said quietly as he jumped up hurriedly to pull his pants on. He kissed Kagome once more before going to the door. She sighed as she sat up.

"Well...that moment is ruined." She said as she picked up her clothes from the floor as she started to pull them on.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

"I'm coming!" Inuyasha yelled as he walked to the door. He was pissed off by the interruption and was getting ready to kill whoever was at the door. His excitement had been killed when he had to hurry and pull his pants on. He threw the door open to find Miroku and Sesshomaru standing there. "You better have a good reason for being here." He growled.

"Did we interrupt something?" Miroku asked since Inuyasha was only half dressed.

"Reason! Now!" Inuyasha told them.

"Miroku told me about Kagome's little fall." Sesshomaru told him. "Geez little brother, get some clothes on."

"Do you know what happend or something?" Inuyasha asked more seriously, ignoring his last comment.

"Isn't Kagome here?" Miroku asked.

"Ya?" Inuyasha answered.

"Let's talk outside." Sesshomaru told him.

"Ok..." Inuyasha said becoming more worried by the moment and they walked outside and he closed the door as they walked a few feet away from the house.

"We just came to tell you that since you don't know what's wrong with Kagome that you should just agree with whatever she says cause it's easy to see she's not sick so just agree with what she says until you figure it out." Miroku explained.

_**tbc...**_

_**xXxXxXxXxXxX**_

**_AN:_** Sorry guys dont hate me. x.x It's just there's more stuff that needs to happen till the lemon comes through. Thanx for readn though! I'm glad you like it and i'm tryn to take all your critique advice! lol. Tryn to make it better so you enjoy it more. Thanx for the advice btw. You guys are the best. on to next chapter, ttyl,

_**PLZ.R.&.R.**_

_**Bye for now!**_


	19. Ch19 Breakup

**Careless Whisper**

**Disclaimer- **I own nuthn cept this fic. . lol.

* * *

_**.../...CHAPTER.19...**_

Anything for you  
Though you're not here  
Since you said we're through  
It seems like years  
Time keeps draggin on and on  
And forever's been and gone  
Still i can't figure what went wrong

I'd still do anything for you  
I'll play your game  
You hurt me through and through  
But you can have your way

****

ANYTHING.FOR.YOU.- GLORIA.ESTEFAN.

* * *

**Ch.19 Break-up**

_**RECAP.**_

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

"I'm coming!" Inuyasha yelled as he walked to the door. He was pissed off by the interruption and was getting ready to kill whoever was at the door. His excitement had been killed when he had to hurry and pull his pants on. He threw the door open to find Miroku and Sesshomaru standing there. "You better have a good reason for being here." He growled.

"Did we interrupt something?" Miroku asked since Inuyasha was only half dressed.

"Reason! Now!" Inuyasha told them.

"Miroku told me about Kagome's little fall." Sesshomaru told him. "Geez little brother, get some clothes on."

"Do you know what happend or something?" Inuyasha asked more seriously, ignoring his last comment.

"Isn't Kagome here?" Miroku asked.

"Ya?" Inuyasha answered.

"Let's talk outside." Sesshomaru told him.

"Ok..." Inuyasha said becoming more worried by the moment and they walked outside and he closed the door as they walked a few feet away from the house.

"We just came to tell you that since you don't know what's wrong with Kagome that you should just agree with whatever she says cause it's easy to see she's not sick and just agree with what she says until you figure it out." Miroku explained.

_**END.RECAP.**_

"If it's some kind of curse then it could affect her if something were to go wrong." Sesshomaru said.

"...fine. How will we know for sure though?" Inuyasha asked quietly.

"Don't know. We'll just have to be able to tell." Sesshomaru told him.

"Well now that we've said what we came to say we'll leave you to tend to your...bye." Miroku quickly corrected himself when Inuyasha sent him a warning glare.

Both Miroku and Sesshomaru turned to walk to the car and left Inuyasha thinking about what he was just told. He sighed not quite understanding what he had to do but he heard a noise from inside and turned to rush inside to see what it was. When he walked inside he saw Kagome sitting against the wall on the floor with his cell phone sitting beside her.

"Fuck!" He muttered to himself before he ran to her side. He knealed down and brought his hand to her back and the other against her cheek. "Are you ok? What happend?" He asked with a worried tone. She still had a sort of dazed look on her face and she leaned forward toward him and he sat on the floor as she leaned against him. He wasn't sure what to do, he just wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back. He was about to go get the washcloth again since it seemed to work the last time but didn't move when she seemed to be ok. "Are you ok?" He asked her quietly. She had suddenly started crying against his chest and he tightened his grip around her. "Why are you crying?" He asked in a more affectionate tone.

"I don't know why I keep fainting." She mumbled through her crying where he almost didn't understand her. He sighed and hooked his arm under her legs and picked her up and walked over to the couch and had her sit on his lap.

"Hey...please stop crying." He begged her as he wiped her tears away from her face and then leaned forward and started leaving light kisses on her cheek. When she calmed down some and looked up at him he caught her lips in a sweet kiss. He stroked her cheek as she brought her arms up in front of her with her hands fisted between the both of them. She held back a sob and he wrapped both his arms around her to pull her against him so her body was right against his. When she had seemed to calm down he pulled away a bit and loosened his grip around her just a bit. "You ok?" He asked asked once again and she just nodded vigorously trying to keep from crying as she lied her head against his chest. "Your not hurt are you?" He asked her as he held her close. She just shook her head and let out a sigh.

He sat there holding her against him and started thinking about what Miroku and Sesshomaru had said.

"What's wrong?" He asked her as he looked at her as she looked down. "Come on Kaggs, talk to me." He told her when she didn't say anything. She looked up at him and slowly leaned toward him and stopped when she was half an inch away from his lips as she just looked into his eyes as he looked back, watching to see what she was doing. He watched her close her eyes before she closed the gap between their lips and he returned the kiss even though he didn't quite understand what she was trying to say. He pulled back a little but she just kept leaning toward his lips. "Hey, Kagome, baby." He said as he pulled back but she just leaned toward him again. "Kaggs, sweety, can you talk to me please?" He asked her and she stopped trying to kiss him as she looked back into his eyes not saying a word. He looked back into her brown beautiful eyes, watching to see so many emotions lying deep within her. "What's wrong?" He asked her and he watched as she turned to look to the side as she bit her lower lip. "Why won't you talk to me?" He asked quietly. He was beyond confused and wished she would talk to him beginning to get agravated at the same time since she seemed to keep ignoring the subject.

"I..." She started but then stopped.

"You what?" He asked her as she turned to look at him again. She looked into his amber eyes and just kept getting a feeling everytime she did look into his eyes. She didn't know what it was but everytime she looked into his eyes she just had the sudden urge to be closer to him. She now regretted looking into his eyes cause it was like she had no control of herself, that someone else was controlling her even though she knew it was her. She leaned closer to him but pulled away once again. She turned so she was facing him totally with her legs on each side of him. He was still confused about what was going on as she just leaned forward kissing him once again as she straddled him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He was definitely surprised at how she was acting and definitely by what she was doing, she finally realized what she was doing and her eyes widened as she pulled away and brought her arms against herself. He was so thankful she was sitting more near his knees then anything else.

"Inuyasha..." She started as she looked down at the couch. He was still a little shocked at how he just sat there letting her straddle him without him doing anything about it and not to mention that she actually did that. "Inuyasha?" She asked when he didn't answer.

"Huh? What?" He asked when he realized she was talking to him.

"Could...Could you take me home?" She asked not looking up at him.

"But what if you faint again?" He asked her.

"I just want to go to sleep." She told him hoping he'd agree.

"You can stay here, I want to make sure you'll be ok. You've already fainted twice today. I don't want you to be alone and something happen. You can sleep here." He assured her. "Just...maybe no more of your little seduction kisses, your killing me." He chuckled making her blush. He kissed her cheek before he helped her up and walked her to his room. He went back into the living room after leaving her in his bed and picked up his cell phone she had. He knew he'd be prying but his curiosity grew as he walked over to the couch and sat down. He went to incoming calls and found alot of numbers he didn't recognize. When he went to outgoing he found a few of the same numbers that were incoming. The next thought that crossed his mind was if one of them were Yari's number. He growled at the thought then it began to rang. He was afraid to answer when he saw it was one of the numbers he just saw but answered anyway.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Uh...Hello?...I must have the wrong number..." The man on the other line said.

"Who is this?" Inuyasha asked hiding his nervousness inside.

"This is Joutei...who is this?" The man asked.

"This is Inuyasha, what are you calling for?" Inuyasha growled.

"Oh your Inuyasha. I've heard alot about you. So I guess I do have the right number. Glad you finally came back, Kagome has been talking about you alot. It probably sounds bad having a guy calling her but she left a message on my phone and I just got it. Maybe she'll talk to you, it worried me so I called as soon as I could but apparently the call was made yesterday. She was crying and saying something about needing to talk and not wanting to tell Sango. But you should probably talk to her." Joutei explained.

"Ok...i'll talk to her then..." Inuyasha said hesitantly.

"Good, oh yes, also try talking her out of hanging with that Yari guy. I swear he's bad news, when I met him I wanted to punch his face in. He just gives me a bad feeling." He said.

"Thanks for telling me. I'll talk to her when she wakes up, she's a little sick." Inuyasha told the guy.

"Ok, well have her call me, bye." Joutei told him before hanging up.

Inuyasha got up and walked back to the room to find Kagome already asleep. He didn't want to disturb her but didn't like the fact that she was crying over something a couple of days ago and not wanting to tell Sango about it. It must have been serious if she didn't want to tell Sango because her and Sango had grown really close. He carefully sat on the bed and hesitantly reached out and stroked her face. He had noticed how she was wearing blush on her cheeks, she never used to wear blush. He stroked his thumb over her cheek making her turn her face from him. He looked down at her questioningly and then leaned forward to kiss the same cheek. He watched as she closed her eyes tightly in her sleep. He leaned forward once again to her ear as he lightly rubbed his thumb across her cheek.

"What's wrong?" He whispered in her ear. She didn't respond but moved closer to him and he wrapped his arm around her waist but still wanted to know why she reacted the way she did. He lied down next to her and she just moved closer and buried her face in his chest as he held her close to him. _'Bad feeling? Kagome what was that guy like? If he hurt you I swear i'll kill him.'_ He thought to hemself not realizing the growl he let out. Kagome heard him growling and nuzzled him a bit trying to calm him down.

"I missed you." She said quietly as she enjoyed being in his embrace. His growling ceased as he leaned down to kiss her. "I'm fixing to just leave though cause your not letting me sleep." She giggled quietly. He chuckled before pulling her to sit up in his lap and lightly kissed her lips. He stopped to look at her without leaving her lips before he kissed her again. He lightly rubbed his lips against hers before grazing her bottom lip with his fang and before he had the chance to kiss her again his cell phone vibrated with a blue light flashing off the side of it. He looked down at the screen at the text message he got.

"It's Sango. She said to stop bothering you and let you rest." Inuyasha read the screen with a chuckle. Kagome smirked and grabbed the phone from him before putting it behind her.

"Forget her." She smiled before pulling him down into another kiss.

"I'm starting to think my innocent Kagome got more brave while I was gone." Inuyasha smirked. She blushed with a smile as she giggled. She actually didn't know what it was that had caused her to be more brave. Usually she would be visited by those little butterflies but she hadn't felt their presence for a while now. "I need to talk to you about something though." He told her in a more serious tone.

"About what?" She asked curiously.

"Whose Joutei?" He asked her and watched as she froze and looked down away from him. "Sango told me about your dates so i'm not going to be mad. Sango made me agree it was ok before she set you up." He explained to her.

"I know...well...he was just one of the dates but we only went on one date because he knew I missed you to much to want to date but Sango kept making me go out." Kagome shrugged.

"Why did he say you were crying? What happend that you couldn't tell Sango?" He asked her and her eyes widened and she rubbed her cheek instinctively.

"I-I was just upset." She told him with a half smile.

"Liar." He said simply and left a light kiss on her lips. "Tell me, what happend?"

"I told you." She told him.

"Your lying. What happend that you can't tell me?" He asked. For some reason his pressuring had irritated her easily and she sent him a glare before speaking.

"I told you already! Why don't you believe me!" She yelled not realizing this time that she was yelling at him.

"Because I know you better then that and I can tell your lying! What happend! And why doesn't he trust that Yari guy! Did he do something to you!" Inuyasha demanded, wanting answers.

"Why were you even talking to Joutei!" Kagome asked.

"He called my damn cell phone! I answered it and he said you were crying! What the hell happend!" Inuyasha asked once again.

"Nothing happend! I was upset! Ugh! Why am I even talking to you! You fucking idiot! Stay out of my business!" She yelled finally realizing what she was doing leaving Inuyasha in shock that she had said that. "No! Wait...I didn't mean that." She told him more calmly. He sighed and pulled her into a hug.

"You are my business. If anyone touched you then I want to know. I won't allow someone to hurt you." He explained to her quietly and kissed her cheek and she hissed in pain. "Why does it hurt everytime I touch your cheek?" He asked her.

"It doesn't...you just surprised me." She lied and he could tell.

"Kagome...why do you keep lying to me?" He asked with a sigh.

She also sighed and looked down thinking something was definitely wrong with her and everytime she spoke she seemed to keep saying the wrong thing to Inuyasha. She figured she would lie once more so he would back off until she figured out why she kept snapping at him. _'No...I just want him to leave me alone for some reason. It's like...I don't want him around me right now...even though not to long ago I wanted nothing but to be near him.'_ She thought, feeling as though she didn't want to be tied down.

"Kagome?" He asked again. She didn't think and it was like her mouth had mind of its own as she answered.

"Cause I thought it'd hurt you for you to find out i've been fucking other guys." She smirked as she got up and walked out of the room. He was in shock as he sat there from hearing what she had just said. She knew she had lied but it was like once again she couldn't control herself from what she said. A part of her just wanted to get out of there and have fun. "Oh ya by the way, I think we should just stop seeing each other." She yelled from the other room.

"Wh-What?" He asked as he stood up then walked into the room after her.

"Ya...I just feel tied down." She shrugged. Now he knew something was wrong with her, this wasn't his Kagome talking. He then remembered what Sesshomaru had said again and felt his heart stop even though it was just for her sake.

"Alright." He forced himself to say.

"Hey i'm going home." She told him as she grabbed her jacket.

"Need a ride?" He asked her.

"Nah, I think i'll manage." She smiled before walking out of the house.

"God dammit." Inuyasha muttered before grabbing the phone and dialing.

"Hello?" Sango answered.

"Where did Kagome go yesterday?" Inuyasha asked simply.

"Uhh...she was at the bar with me and Miroku yesterday." Sango answered hesitantly.

"Is that all?" He asked her.

"Well she went home with Yari afterwards because he was drunk and she thought she should take him home." Sango told him.

"She hasn't been...all over other guys has she?" He asked hesitantly afraid to know the answer.

"No, I had to make her go on the dates. She didn't want anything to do with the guys but Yari was drunk so she took him home and I think she went home after dropping him off." Sango explained.

"Your positive?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Well...no." Sango answered feeling as though she was being interrogated. "Why? What happend?" Sango asked.

"What's Yari's number?" He asked her as he grabbed a pen and notepad. Sango was hesitant to give him the number but he sounded serious so she gave it to him then he hung up and called Yari's number.

"Hey sexy." A man answered the phone.

"Who the fuck are you calling sexy!" Inuyasha demanded.

"Who the hell is this!" The man demanded.

"That doesn't matter, what matters is if this is Yari." Inuyasha told him.

"Yes, who is this?" Yari asked.

"This just so happens to be your worst nightmare and if I find out you touched Kagome then you'll wish you had never met her." Inuyasha explained.

"Oh god did she go running to someone cause that little accident?" Yari asked with an irritated tone to his voice.

"No she didn't but you just sure as hell assured me that something happend and if you don't fucking tell me then i'll find you and make it so as you'll never walk a day in your life ever again." Inuyasha growled.

"Hey man, it wasn't my fault." Yari said in a non-caring way.

"I don't fucking care whose fault it was! What I want to know is if you laid a hand on her." Inuyasha's growl intensified.

"Ya but she'll be ok, just put some ice I told her and the bruise will go down. I'm at work right now so I gotta go." Yari told him.

"You fucking bastard, you better hope I never run into you or you'll be praying I don't kill you!" Inuyasha threatened him, he couldn't believe this guy spoke as if hitting Kagome was ok. He went to his room and went straight to his closet to change before jumping in his car and driving where he knew Sango was. He walked inside going straight to the bar and Sango was sitting there talking with Miroku, Sesshomaru and Rin. He didn't say a word as he grabbed her arm and dragged her to the back room.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Sango asked when he let her go.

"Wouldn't you like to know." He answered simply. "When I agreed for you to set Kagome up with Yari, I was never told that this bastard was going to hurt Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled. Miroku walked in to find why he had dragged Sango to the back.

"Inuy-" He started.

"Get the fuck out of here! I'm talking to Sango right now!" Inuyasha yelled at Miroku.

"What do you mean hurt her?" Sango asked ignoring what was going on.

"I mean that he fucking hit her! Joutei even susprected it!" Inuyasha yelled at her.

"Who's Joutei?" Miroku asked.

"One of her dates." Sango answered.

"She broke up with me and my dumbass brother told me to agree with what she said!" Inuyasha yelled looking at Miroku.

"You agreed to break up with her!" Sango demanded. "Why the hell did you do that!" Sango yelled at him.

"Because your dumbass boyfriend told me too!" He yelled.

"I didn't know she'd do that!" Miroku yelled at the both of them.

"Hey!" Sesshomaru yelled as he walked in. "You guys need to be a little more quiet." Sesshomaru told them.

"Fuck off!" Inuyasha told him.

"Well since you already agreed then you need to continue going along with it and just act as if whatever she does and says doesn't bother you because she probably also doesn't realize what she's doing herself." Miroku explained.

"Whatever you do you better learn to watch what you say." Sesshomaru told Inuyasha talking about the way Inuyasha spoke to him.

"Shut the hell up Sesshomaru." Inuyasha told him sending him a glare since it was his fault all this had started. Sango walked to the side and took out her cell phone.

"Hey Kagome? What are you doing?" Sango asked curiously.

"Hey, nothing. Sleeping, what's up?" Kagome asked half asleep.

"I was just thinking we could hang out." Sango offered.

"Well...I guess you could come over." Kagome suggested.

"Ok great, i'll be right over." Sango told her before hanging up. "Let me talk to her and then we'll see what happens." Sango told them before walking out of the room to grab her purse to leave.

When Sango had arrived to Kagome's house she had been making coffee for them.

_**FIVE.HOURS.LATER.**_

"Hello?" Sango answered her phone with a yawn.

"You say your going to talk to Kagome and never call me back?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well I forgot, I fell asleep when I got home. I meant to call you though." Sango told him.

"Ok but what did she say?" Inuyasha asked ignoring everything else.

"Nothing. She's just confused right now. She says she just keeps feeling all these different feelings. Then she said she wanted to go to a club tomorrow to have some fun. So i'm thinking you should meet us there. She said that everything she had said to you she was lying but part of her hated that she kept snapping at you but then part of her felt like she just wanted to have fun. She also said that keeps getting really tired so she went to sleep when I left." Sango explained.

"Oh." He said, relieved that she was lying. "I just wish I knew what was going on. I thought everything would be easy once I got home." Inuyasha sighed.

"Ya...I know." Sango understood why he was acting like such a jerk. "Well hey, i'll tell you more tomorrow. I'm going to sleep." Sango told him.

"Alright. Night." Inuyasha said as he lied back in his bed. He didn't understand anything at that moment. "This is a nightmare." He mumbled to himself.

_**THE.NEXT.DAY.**_

"Hey." Inuyasha said as he walked into Sango's family's house since they had all been invited to eat dinner there and he had seen Kagome.

"Hey." Kagome said back sounding more like herself now.

"I talked to Yari." Inuyasha told her.

"Why did you do that!" Kagome demanded. Scratch that, she didn't sound like herself anymore.

"Because I wasn't getting any answers from you." Inuyasha told her simply. "I actually care about you believe it or not."

"Whatever." Kagome shrugged.

"Damn your aggravating." Inuyasha rolled his eyes and turned to walk away and heard her make a noise. "Did you just hiss at..." He started but when he turned around she was gone. He walked into the kitchen where everyone seemed to be and found Kagome sitting at the bar bothering her brother who was eating sushi.

"Oh this is disgusting." Sota complained and pushed it toward Kagome. "Try it." Kagome smiled as she looked down at it and sniffed it before she picked it up with her hands and dropped it in her mouth. "Ugh...that's disgusting." Sota said with a disgusted face as he got up to get away from her. Inuyasha looked over at her with a confused look and walked over to her once again.

"I thought you said you didn't like sushi?" He asked her in a whisper.

"I don't know why I said that, it's delicious." She smiled as she ate it.

"Hey Inuyasha." Kohaku said when he saw him.

"Inuyasha!" Sango's mother said when she heard he was there and went over to hug him.

"Hey." He smiled.

"I'm glad you made it." Mrs. Houko said.

"Ya me too." He nodded and she returned to cooking.

"You seem hungry Kagome, glad you came with an empty stomach." Mrs. Houko laughed. "Here have some tuna fish." She offered.

"She doesn't like.." Sango started but watched as Kagome accepted it.

"Thank you." Kagome smiled and grabbed a fork this time as she ate it without the crackers that she was handed with it. "It's delicious." She smiled.

"Glad you like it." Mrs. Houko smiled back.

"I thought Kagome hated seafood?" Miroku whispered to Sango.

"Ya...and now she's eating tuna fish?" Sango said as she continued to help cook. Inuyasha went over and sat next to Kagome.

"You like tuna fish too now?" He asked her and she nodded happily. "Why don't you eat it with the crackers?"

"Because I like it better by itself..." Kagome told him.

"Ok..." He shrugged.

"Ok foods almost done. I'm just going to wash the dishes we used first." Mrs. Houko said.

"I'll do it mom." Sango offered.

"Ok thank you. I'll be right back." She smiled.

"Sango need some help?" Miroku asked.

"Sure, you wash, i'll dry." She laughed as she put Miroku to washing the dishes.

"Fine." Miroku sighed. He smirked and as he was washing the dishes filled a cup with water before throwing it at her.

"Miroku!" Sango yelled when she got wet. She glarred at him and grabbed the sink hose and sprayed him but he had ducked down and she sprayed straight toward Kagome at the bar which was beside the sink.

"Ah!" Kagome yelled when she jumped out of her chair.

"Oh...i'm so sorry." Sango said trying to keep back her laugh.

"Sango!" Kagome yelled trying to wipe the water off her quickly.

"I'm sorry! It was Miroku's fault!" Sango told her.

"It was not!" Miroku defended himself.

"Hey calm down it's just water." Inuyasha told Kagome when she tried hard to wipe it off.

"Ya...it just...feels uncomfortable." Kagome shrugged and sat back down looking at Inuyasha with a nervous look. Sango and Miroku went back to washing dishes and cleaned up the water before Sango's mom had returned. He looked at Kagome with a confused look. He didn't understand why she looked nervous just cause he said that.

"Ok time to eat." Mrs. Houko smiled as she walked back in the kitchen.

The dinner had been pretty pleasant. No one fought or said anything mean to the other person, it was just like they were all getting along again. Even Kagome kept smiling at Inuyasha which surprised him a bit but he smiled back anyway. He was wondering when the confusion was going to ever end. They were now all sitting in the living room with coffee. Sango was actually surprised when Kagome had sat next to Inuyasha on the couch. Hell, even Inuyasha was surprised.

"Yes I know but still, this is the only way i'd ever get you kids to visit me." Mrs. Houko laughed.

"Sorry mom." Sango apologized.

"Ya, we've been busy I guess." Inuyasha shrugged. He watched as Kagome took a sip of her coffee and scrunched her nose then reached forward to grab the milk before pouring more into her glass. The coffee seemed to be more milk then anything else after she sat back once again. "You know that's not going to taste like coffee anymore." Inuyasha whispered to her.

"I know." She smiled at him.

"Kagome how come Sango picked me up and not you?" Sota asked her out of curiosity. "You don't seem sick."

"I feel better now." She shrugged.

"You were sick Kagome?" Mrs. Houko asked.

"Well she was just feeling dizzy is all." Sango answered for her and Kagome nodded. "Where's dad by the way?" Sango asked trying to change the subject.

"He had to work late today." Mrs. Houko shrugged. Kagome leaned forward and set her cup down but jumped with a scream when she heard thunder from outside. "Are you ok?" Mrs. Houko asked.

"Ya...sorry, just scared me..." Kagome said a little embarrassed.

"Oh it's ok." Mrs. Houko laughed. Kagome sat back down on the couch and heard as rain started to pour and she sat back as far as she could as if trying to hide from the rain. Inuyasha looked down at her and saw the fear that was apparent in her eyes and he grabbed her hand out of instinct.

"Hey it's ok." He assured her as he stroked the back of her hand and she scooted toward him and lied her head on his shoulder. He felt her hand shaking and wrapped his hand around her small delicate one and brought it up to his lips to leave a kiss on the back of her hand and she looked up at him again and smiled. Sango gave him a questioning look and Inuyasha just sent her his own questioning look.

Time went by as everyone talked and Kagome ended up falling asleep cuddled up against Inuyasha.

"Well I guess someone needs to take her home." Mrs. Houko laughed when she saw Kagome sleeping. "She looks pretty comfortable, it'd be a shame to wake her up."

"Ya, but she was looking forward to going out tonight." Sango told her mom.

"Can we go play my video games now?" Kohaku pleaded.

"Yes, go." Mrs. Houko sighed. "No matter how old those two boys are they still seem to be the same young boys." Mrs. Houko laughed.

"Well I better get Kagome home." Sango sighed and walked over to her.

"I got it." Inuyasha assured her and picked Kagome up in his arms. Sango looked at him with an unknowing look not sure if he should be taking her home. Kagome seemed to be confusing everyone.

"Oh wow, it's 'still' raining outside." Miroku said when he looked out the window.

"I've got some umbrellas. I'll go upstairs and get them." Mrs. Houko said and ran upstairs.

"I thought she didn't want anything to do with you?" Miroku asked curiously.

"Ya that's what i've been thinking. But she kept smiling at me all day. She keeps acting like a little kid. It's like she doesn't know herself what it is she does or wants." Inuyasha explained as he looked down at the sleeping girl.

"That's what I thought too." Miroku nodded.

"Not me. I thought she was acting like something else." Sango shrugged as her mother came back down.

"Here you go kids." Mrs. Houko said and handed them each an umbrella.

"Bye mom." Sango hugged her mother as she walked to the door with Miroku after he said goodbye also.

"Bye Mrs. Houko." Inuyasha said unable to hug her as she followed Sango out the door. Kagome heard the sound of the rain hitting the umbrella which awoken her and when she looked up to see Inuyasha she felt safe but then she realized the sound meant they were outside in the rain. Inuyasha looked down to see her awake and saw her looking at the rain with fear in her eyes. "Hey whats wrong?" He asked as he stopped and put her down. She didn't answer and held her arms in front of her as she leaned toward him as if so he could protect her from what scared her. He sighed and wrapped his arms around her. "Want me to take you home?" He asked her and she nodded against his chest. "Hey Sango! Don't worry about it! I'll take her home!" Inuyasha yelled past the rain. Sango nodded and left with Miroku. "Come on let's go in the car out of the rain." He told her as he led her away.

"Thank you." She said quietly. He smiled down at her and she smiled back and leaned up toward him. He leaned closer to her but was dissapointed when she just wrapped her arms around him to hug him. "Are you going with us to the club?" She asked him.

"I don't know." He answered even though he was told to meet them there.

"Can you?" She asked him, she felt more comfortable when he was around.

"I'll try." He told her and saw the dissapointment in her eyes as they walked the rest of the way to the car. When he dropped her off she had turned to him and leaned in an inch away from his lips but turned away and got out of the car since it had stopped raining. _'Damn you sure know how to confuse the hell out of me Kagome.' _Inuyasha thought as he watched her walk inside before he drove off.

_**

* * *

**_

"Ok want me to meet you there then?" Sango asked.

"Ya, cause I still have to change and all." Kagome explained.

"I still can't believe we're going out this late." Sango laughed since it was already dark outside and when she looked up at the clock, it read eleven o'clock.

"Ya, nighttime is more fun. Is Miroku going?" Kagome asked her.

"Ya I think he's meeting us there." Sango told her knowing she wanted to ask about Inuyasha cause he told her how Kagome asked him to go.

"...ok see you there." Kagome said and hung up.

_**

* * *

**_

"Do we just wait here?" Miroku asked as they sat at a table waiting for Kagome to arrive.

"Ya, that's what she said, that she'd meet us here." Sango shrugged. They both turned to see what was going on when they heard a few whistles then a cat call being made then they saw the reason as Kagome walked over to the table with a smile as she looked behind her at the guy who had whistled.

"Wow Kagome, I thought you said you weren't ever going to wear that?" Sango asked when she arrived in the clothes she had gotten her which was the leather pants with chains hanging off them and the leather looking bra with zippers and chains hanging off the front. She closed her jacket over herself when she felt Sango didn't like how she looked.

"I wanted to wear it..." Kagome said carefully.

"Looks cute..." Miroku said when he noticed her uncomfort.

"Thanks." She smiled as she let the jacket go and let it fall open. Miroku looked the other way so he wouldn't get tempted to look anywhere he wasn't supposed to. "I'm going to go get a drink." She smiled before she got up. They sat there and sighed as they watched her leave. A few minutes later Inuyasha walked over to the table.

"I can't believe you guys are here this late. I was actually asleep when you called." Inuyasha told Sango.

"Well...umm...you can go back home and go to sleep." Sango shrugged with a smile.

"I'm already here aren't I?" He asked.

"Uhh...ya..." Miroku said. "Wait till you see her though. She looks h-...uhh...she looks ok." Miroku had to stop himself when Sango glarred at him. "I called up Koga too. Ayame was yelling at him saying as how it was his fault she was having mood swings so I told him he could come hang out and just relax for a while." Miroku explained.

"But Kagome..." Sango told him.

"Well...we don't really know if something is wrong with her." Miroku shrugged and both Sango and Inuyasha glarred at him.

"I'm starting to get worried, Kagome went for a drink a while ago." Sango said as she turned to look around.

"Hey guys!" Koga said as he walked over to them with a drink. "Damn mutt have you seen Kagome yet?" He asked.

"No why?" Inuyasha asked.

"Hell she looks fiiiiii-I-I mean she looks pretty good. She looks ok." Koga corrected himself when he got a glare from both Sango and Inuyasha. Inuyasha let out a sigh before walking off to find her. "Damn I never thought of Kagome to wear something like that." Koga said out of surprise.

"Ya well why the hell you bout to say she looks fine? She's your best friends girlfriend!" Sango yelled at him before hitting him in the back of the head.

"Shit, hey isn't that a good thing? I was just being honest. I knew she was hott but damn!" Koga chuckled and Miroku laughed also but gathered his composure when Sango looked at him.

"Sorry." He muttered.

"Idiots." Sango sighed and straightened out her knee length red strapless dress.

Inuyasha was surprised when he found Kagome. She was sitting at the bar drinking her drink with alot of guys surrounding her. He walked over to her and she was surprised when she saw him but glad also.

"You came." She smiled and he stood behind her and rubbed her back glarring at the other guys to back off. She laughed at his jealousy. She was just loving the attention she was getting at that moment. Suddenly she heard a song she liked and turned to Inuyasha. "Will you dance with me!" She asked excitedly wanting to go out on the dance floor for this song. He loved to see her happy again and smiled with a nod. "Thank you!" She said excitedly and took her jacket off before dragging him out to the darkened dance floor. He was surprised when he saw what she was wearing.

"Damn Kaggs, your clothes..." He told her and she stopped and looked up at him with a saddened look afraid of what he was about to say. She smiled when he had leaned down to her for a kiss but she stopped him and smiled.

"Your moving at my pace here. No kissing unless I let you." She smirked. He was surprised once again and nodded as he followed her the rest of the way to the dance floor. It was a slow song but she loved the music to it and when they got on the floor she wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her cheek against his chest as they swayed together. She had been feeling alot better and had more of her emotions back and felt the feelings she had for Inuyasha once again but the only thing was the way she handled them had changed. She wanted him to want her, in other words she was playing hard to get. She wanted to see how jealous he could get and what he'd do to have her. It was just something that caused her to want to do this, she knew that on a normal basis she probably wouldn't do anything like that but the night did something to her and made her feel more brave.

Kagome loved the smell of his cologne and kept playing with the collar of his maroon colored button up shirt. She couldn't help but enjoy the feeling of his hands stroking her bare back. She let out a sigh which continued on into a light purr without her noticing. Inuyasha had noticed though and looked down at her.

"Feel good?" He asked with a smirk and she looked up at him with a smile and nodded as she looked up into his amber eyes. Suddenly the light were turned on as the DJ spoke over the mic. He watched as it seemed her eyes had turned into slits before she closed her eyes with a hiss of pain.

"Ah. Bright." She said as she tightened her eyes shut.

_'What the hell...first she's purring, then her eyes turn to slits and she hisses? She's not acting like a damn kid...she's acting like a cat.'_ Inuyasha thought.

She opened her eyes and looked back up at him and her eyes were normal again.

"I forgot my jacket." Kagome said simply when she realized she left it at the bar and grabbed her jacket then decided to get a drink while she was at it. "Can I have another drink?" Kagome asked.

"Wait, the DJ's speaking." The girl behind the counter told Kagome with a glare for interrupting. Kagome sighed with a roll of her eyes before jumping up on the counter.

"Fine, i'll help myself." She shrugged before jumping down behind the counter.

"Your not allowed to be back here." The girl told her.

"Well, your not doing a very good job at serving the customers. I asked for a drink and if your not going to get it then i'll get it myself." Kagome smirked and continued getting her drink. The girl glarred at Kagome as she jumped up onto the counter once again with her drink in hand and the girl grabbed the beer spout and pointed it at Kagome out of spite.

"Here, have some on the house." The girl told her before spraying it at her.

"Ah!" Kagome yelled as she jumped up onto a shelf along the wall that held a few plaques. Kagome hissed at the girl with a glare.

"Wha-ho, talk about sexy right there. Looks like we have a stray cat in the building." The DJ announced as a joke. Kagome looked over at the DJ with a glare which turned into a smirk and she jumped up onto a higher shelf and walked along it toward the stage then jumped down landing on her feet with her hand on the floor to keep her balance.

"Stray cat huh?" Kagome asked with a smile.

"Well aren't you a pretty kitty. I'll give you a home." The DJ chuckled.

"Where? The money your making the home you'd take me to wouldn't be to appealing." She smirked before pouring her drink over his head as a cheer errupted across the floor. Inuyasha and the others watched out of shock thinking she would get kicked out for sure.

"Our little kitty likes to play it rough? Bad ass little kitty." The DJ said as he grabbed a towel.

"You want bad ass? I'll give you bad ass." She smirked before pushing him off the stage since he was already standing near the edge. "How's that for you?" She asked as she crouched down at the edge to look down at him. "Are you comfy down there?" She giggled and Inuyasha rushed over. He stood next to the edge and motioned for her to come over to him. She was happy to see him asking for her and went over to him. "Hey." She smiled.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked and looked over at the DJ get some help up from a few people. Kagome looked at him with a feared look.

"He was saying stuff about me..." She told him. "I was just defending myself...are you mad at me?" She asked him with a hurt look.

"No, i'm not mad. You just have to be careful." Inuyasha sighed. He couldn't tell her he was mad, she looked as though she would start crying. She smiled and nodded.

"I am." She said and stood up to grab her jacket. There were a few cat calls when she bent over to grab her jacket from the of the stage and she turned her head with a glare at the audience. She stood up straight and hissed at the crowd before jumping off the stage and walking over to Inuyasha. "I guess i'm a cat now." She told him.

"Do you like them calling you that?" Inuyasha asked hoping to find out if it was true what he had figured what was wrong with her.

"Hmm...maybe." She smirked as she started walking. "But you know..." She said and turned to face him with her chest up against his as she looked up at him. "They always did say that dogs and cats cant get along." She told him before turning around to walk back to where Sango was.

"What?..." Inuyasha asked to himself before following behind.

"So why aren't you guys dancing?" Kagome asked as she sat down. Sango, Miroku and Koga just looked at her out of surprise.

"I'm surprised you haven't gotten kicked out." Sango laughed and Kagome looked at her questioningly.

"Why would I get kicked out?" She asked a little saddened again. Inuyasha came up behind her and rubbed her shoulders.

"It's ok she was just kidding." Inuyasha assured her and glarred at Sango.

"Oh." Kagome smiled. "Well I just wanted a drink and then they started talking about me." She shrugged.

"Hey Kagome, are you feeling ok?" Koga asked her.

"Ya, I'm having fun." She smiled. "Why! You want to dance?" She asked excitedly.

"Uhh...sure..." Koga nodded when Inuyasha nodded knowing she'd get sad or upset again if he said no.

"Yay!" Kagome smiled and pulled Koga out to the dance floor.

"What was that all about?" Sango asked Inuyasha as he sat down.

"She's real sensitive to what people say." Inuyasha sighed. "I think she's a cat."

"Ya, everyone's saying that it seems." Miroku chuckled.

"No. I mean I think she's really a cat. I think there's some spell over her that's causing her to turn into like a cat demon or something." Inuyasha explained to them.

"You mean...just cause what's happend?" Sango asked not quite understanding.

"No theres more to it. Her sudden liking for seafood, her not wanting to get wet, her hissing and oh ya, when the lights went on her eyes went into slits for a few seconds." Inuyasha told them.

"I guess that does explain alot..." Sango said hesitantly.

"I say that explains alot. The question is how to fix it." Miroku told him.

"Ya your telling me." Inuyasha sighed and lied down on the table.

"What about her not wanting anything to do with you? Why does she now like your presence?" Sango asked since Inuyasha seemed to know what was going on.

"I don't know, i'm confused myself about that. Right now we just have to work on keeping an eye on her, she's bound to get kicked out if she doesn't behave." Inuyasha sighed as he got up from the table.

"Where are you going?" Miroku asked him. Inuyasha sighed before mumbling his answer.

"I'll be back."

He got up to walk outside for some air. There were two girls standing out there smoking as they talked and they both walked over to him when he leaned back against the building.

"You look stressed." One of the girls in a mini skirt said as she walked over to him.

"And you figured that on your own?" Inuyasha asked wondering what these girls wanted.

"Want a smoke?" The other girl asked.

"No thanks." He declined even though he had been dying for one all night. He had thought of his promise to Kagome but then remembered she was the one who broke up with him and he needed one right now. "Wait, on second thought ya." He said before the girls walked off. He took the cigarette and put it between his lips and one of the girls leaned forward and lit it for him. He didn't even notice Kagome walk out to find him.

When she walked out there and saw him with the other two girls she felt her heart sink. Was this how he felt when he saw her with other guys? But when she saw him with the cigarette in his mouth something in her clicked and she walked over to him and took it from his lips.

"Hey!" Inuyasha said but then saw it was Kagome.

"You promised me." She said quietly as she held it up. He looked at her now truly confused. Was it really her now? "Should I just start smoking this now?" She asked him with a glare.

"No. Hey, why aren't you inside?" He asked her and walked closer to her.

"I came to find you." She told him still giving him a narrowed look and dropped the cigarette to the ground before stepping on it with her black pumps. Inuyasha looked down at her with a smirk. "No more?" She asked him.

"No more." He smirked with a nod. She smiled and nodded before turning to walk back inside. He chuckled before walking inside too but instead of following her he went over to the bar. He decided he'd wait to see what she wanted exactly instead of trying to push her. He sat drinking his drink for a while at the bar and turned to look behind him when he heard a hiss. She was glarring at some guy who had groped her.

_'I guess Miroku isn't the only one out there.'_ He thought and chuckled when she just walked over to Inuyasha.

"Why are you all by yourself over here?" She asked him and brought her arm behind his neck.

"Just drinking my drink." He shrugged with a smirk as he looked down at her.

"You don't look like your having fun." She told him and sat up on his lap. He pulled his arms away not sure what she wanted him to do. "I don't have some kind of disease that you'll catch if you touch me." She told him when she saw him pull away.

"Well your the one calling the shots here." He chuckled. "Besides you said cats and dogs can't get along." He smirked and watched her lips curve into a smirk of their own.

"Well I like to take risks." She shrugged and wrapped both her arms behind his neck. He smiled and brought his hand to her side and lightly grazed her bare side with his claws. She giggled and let out a soft purr.

"So let me ask you something." Inuyasha told her and let his expression turn more serious.

"...ok." She said hesitantly.

"Did you really sleep with a whole bunch of guys?" He asked her wanting to hear from her the truth.

"Truth?" She asked and he nodded as he looked straight at her. She smirked as she nodded. "No."

"You really are a bad ass aren't you?" He chuckled.

"Well I wouldn't just sleep with anyone. I'd rather wait for the right guy." She smirked.

"And what's theright guy for you?" He asked curiously.

"Hmm, a guy I can trust, that i've been going out with for a while. Someone who loves me and means it, who will always be there for me and will never leave me." She smiled as she got off his lap.

"Really now." He smirked.

"Yup." She smirked before walking off. He watched as she went out onto the dance floor still feeling uncomfortable about her being around so many guys in what she was wearing. He didn't trust anyone being around her, not with the way she looked. She was slim and the clothes she was wearing showed off all her curves and he didn't like all those guys touching her.

**tbc...

* * *

**

**AN: **I'm finally where I been wanting to get to. I been planning this since like the fifth chapter. lol. Well not this exactly but this happening. Don't kill me for their break up please. x.x If you let me keep typing it will get better, I promise. Just maybe some rough spots but thats all I promise you. Thanx for readn guys! lol. ttylz,

_**PLZ.R.&.R.**_

_**BYE.FOR.NOW.!**_


	20. Ch20 PartyTime

_**Careless Whisper**_

_**Disclaimer- Nope only own fic. lol.**_

_**.../...CHAPTER.20...\...**_

**_You've got a problem with the way that I am  
They say I'm trouble and I don't give a damn  
But when I'm bad, I know I'm better  
I just wanna get loose  
And turn it up for you, baby_**

**THE.QUEEN.OF.THE.NIGHT. - **

**WHITNEY.HOUSTON.**

**Ch.20 Party-Time**

_**RECAP.**_

"Why are you all by yourself over here?" She asked him and brought her arm behind his neck.

"Just drinking my drink." He shrugged with a smirk as he looked down at her.

"You don't look like your having fun." She told him and sat up on his lap. He pulled his arms away not sure what she wanted him to do. "I don't have some kind of disease that you'll catch if you touch me." She told him when she saw him pull away.

"Well your the one calling the shots here." He chuckled. "Besides you said cats and dogs can't get along." He smirked and watched her lips curve into a smirk of their own.

"Well I like to take risks." She shrugged and wrapped both her arms behind his neck. He smiled and brought his hand to her side and lightly grazed her bare side with his claws. She giggled and let out a soft purr.

"So let me ask you something." Inuyasha told her and let his expression turn more serious.

"...ok." She said hesitantly.

"Did you really sleep with a whole bunch of guys?" He asked her wanting to hear from her the truth.

"Truth?" She asked and he nodded as he looked straight at her. She smirked as she nodded. "No."

"You really are a bad ass aren't you?" He chuckled.

"Well I wouldn't just sleep with anyone. I'd rather wait for the right guy." She smirked.

"And what's the perfect guy for you?" He asked curiously.

"Hmm, a guy I can trust, that i've been going out with for a while. Someone who loves me and means it, who will always be there for me and will never leave me." She smiled as she got off his lap.

"Really now." He smirked.

"Yup." She smirked before walking off. He watched as she went out onto the dance floor still feeling uncomfortable about her being around so many guys in what she was wearing. He didn't trust anyone being around her, not with the way she looked. She was slim and the clothes she was wearing showed off all her curves and he didn't like all those guys touching her.

_**END.RECAP.**_

He knew there was nothing he could do cause he didn't want to risk scaring her off. He shook his head with a chuckle thinking she might be able to take care of herself after the show she put on earlier and walked back to the table.

"What happend to you dancing with her?" Inuyasha asked when he sat down.

"She kind of dissapeared on me. Why?" Koga asked.

"She walked outside when I was smoking." Inuyasha told him with a sigh.

"She actually got mad? The way she's been it wouldn't seem like she would care bout that stuff lately." Koga told him.

"That's what surprised me. It was like normally when she caught me. She yelled at me and put it out then made me promise." Inuyasha shrugged.

"So...maybe it's still her normally just...different?" Sango asked realizing that didn't quite make sense.

"Ya...something like that." He chuckled when he saw her confused look.

"Ok enough talk, come on Sango." Miroku grabbed her hand before dragging her out to the dance floor.

"Well i'm fucking tired. You guys have fun, i'm going." Koga chuckled and grabbed his jacket.

"Alright, later." Inuyasha said as Koga left before he got up and went to the dance floor to find Kagome. He found her back facing some guy who had his hands all over her. That wasn't what bothered him the most, it was where his hands were and the look on Kagome's face that set him off. One of his hands were trailing down her stomach down to the rim of her pants and the other was on her shoulder and she had the most scared look on her face. Inuyasha walked over with a growl and grabbed the man's hand that had made it's way under the rim of her pants and pulled him away from her. Koga left knowing what was about to happen next.

"Keep your fucking hands off of her!" Inuyasha yelled before punching the guy straight in the face. People backed away as a fight emitted and the music was cut off as the man on the floor got up and went to punch Inuyasha but he grabbed the man's fist in his hand before punching him in the stomach.

"Hey break it up!" The DJ yelled over the mic. Kagome stood back not knowing what to do and Sango went over to her as Miroku went to pull Inuyasha away from the guy.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled as he held him by both of his arms and Inuyasha continued to struggle.

"Try fucking touching her again and see what I do!" Inuyasha yelled as he sent a death glare to the man and the guy's eyes widened when Inuyasha's eyes flashed a blood red color.

"Inuyasha stop it!" Sango yelled at him and Miroku dragged him to the door before the security guards finished making their way to them. Miroku pushed Inuyasha outside the club and stopped to catch his breath from Inuyasha's struggling.

"Dude you need to fucking chill." Miroku told him.

"I don't have to fucking do anything! He shouldn't have put his hands on her! You didn't see the scared look on her face!" Inuyasha yelled as he pointed to the club. Miroku didn't know the whole story and felt like an idiot for trying to pull Inuyasha off the man now. He nodded and headed back inside. "Where the fuck are you going?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'll be right back." Miroku said as he walked inside. Inuyasha leaned against the building trying to calm his anger and was surprised when Miroku had been pushed outside by the security guard after a few minutes.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha asked and walked over to Miroku.

"Start punching a guy and get kicked out. Imagine that..." Miroku chuckled and Inuyasha laughed as he helped Miroku up from the ground.

"You really punched the guy?" Inuyasha asked with a smirk.

"Ya...felt bad, next time i'll ask while your beating the hell out of the guy before I drag you away." Miroku laughed.

"Your an idiot." Inuyasha chuckled.

"Hey at least you can't say I don't got your back." Miroku shrugged as he leaned against the same wall Inuyasha was leaning against and Inuyasha walked over next to him. "Sango's trying to calm Kagome down."

"Is she ok?" Inuyasha asked worriedly.

"Ya...I think she just got really scared. She was just trying to have fun and that guy took advantage of her I guess." Miroku shrugged.

"That fucking asshole." Inuyasha growled before punching the wall.

"Hey the wall didn't do anything to you." Miroku told him. "No need to mess up your hand cause your pissed. There are some sick people out there."

"Ya well I should have been there with her. She shouldn't have had to get scared by some guy." Inuyasha said before punching the wall again.

"Your going to break your hand that way." Miroku told him and just as Inuyasha was about to punch the wall again Miroku caught his fist. "Just see if she's ok. I think she needs you right now." Miroku told him and Inuyasha dropped his arm to his side. "Ew dude, got your fucking blood on me." Miroku said and wiped his hand on his pants before laughing.

"Your a fucking idiot." Inuyasha chuckled. Sango walked outside with Kagome and Sango looked pissed.

"Don't." Kagome told Sango.

"To bad, i'm not letting him get away with that." Sango yelled.

"What happend?" Inuyasha asked and looked at Kagome who was looking away and let her hair hide her face.

"Look at her face!" Sango told him and Inuyasha walked over and she just kept looking the other way.

"Kagome.." He told her when she kept looking away. He grabbed her by the chin and turned her to look at him and there was a huge bruise on her cheek. The same cheek she had hissed in pain from when he touched it.

"I never saw it before until just now when she was washing her face because she was crying!" Sango yelled, knowing where she might have gotten the bruise.

"I'm guessing the bruise didn't go down from the ice he told you to put on it huh?" Inuyasha asked in a growl and Kagome looked at him surprised when he said that. "He fucking hit you didn't he?"

"Fucking asshole." Sango muttered. Kagome looked over at Miroku for help when he didn't say anything.

"I already took care of it." Miroku sighed.

"You knew about this?!" Inuyasha asked and turned to look at Miroku.

"Ya..." Miroku answered and crossed his arms knowing he was going to get yelled at. "I didn't tell you guys cause she begged me not to."

"So you let that bastard go?!" Inuyasha asked and let go of Kagome to go over to Miroku.

"Hell no! I fucking went to his apartment and beat his ass for hitting her!" Miroku told them and looked over at Kagome. "I'm sorry but he didn't need to hit you and I wasn't going to allow it." He apologized to Kagome since she had begged him not to do anything to the guy.

"I want to meet this Yari bastard." Inuyasha growled.

"No!" Kagome finally yelled out. The three of them turned to look at Kagome and she looked down at the ground. Inuyasha sighed and walked over to her and pulled her into his embrace. She hesitantly brought her arms around him and buried her face in his chest. Sango walked over to Miroku with a glare for not telling her and hit him on the side of the head as he tried to explain to her.

"Did that guy do anything to you?" Inuyasha asked in a whisper. She shook her head with a sigh.

"I didn't think you'd try to kill him though." She said quietly.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't stand seeing him touch you. I wasn't going to allow him to have his hands on you especially if he was scaring you." Inuyasha explained to her. "Understand?" He asked and pulled away a bit and brought his hand under her chin. She nodded and grabbed his hand in hers.

"I never meant to break up with you. There was just so many emotions hitting me and all. I just didn't know what I wanted...but I regret it." She told him and looked up at him and saw him smile down at her.

"Why is that?" He asked her as he looked down into her brown eyes.

"Because I still have feelings for you and your the first guy i've actually loved this much. Your the only guy that's actually treated me good too." She smiled.

"Ya?" He asked with a smile.

"Ya...and besides, i'm still attracted to you." She smirked.

"Cause i'm just so hott huh?" He joked with a chuckle.

"You got that right." She smirked before pulling him down into a kiss. She smirked into the kiss and loved to have the feeling of his lips against hers again.

"Does that mean your mine again?" He asked and continued to kiss her.

"All yours." She smiled.

"Uhh...you guys?" Sango asked when they hadn't noticed the light sprinkle that started. Suddenly the rain started to pour heavily.

"Holy shit!" Kagome yelled before grabbing Inuyasha's hand trying to pull him away from the rain. She started whinning when he didn't move. "Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as she felt herself getting soaked. "Fine!" She said and let go of his hand and ran over to where Miroku and Sango were to get out of the rain. She started shaking the water off and backed up agaisnt the wall as far as she could away from the rain.

"Your going to get sick!" Sango yelled at Inuyasha as he stood there and looked up at the rain.

"I think they have something against me!" Inuyasha yelled pointing to the sky.

"What do you mean?" Miroku asked curiously.

"Everytime something good happens it gets interrupted." Inuyasha said and Kagome kind of felt bad and stepped a step forward toward the rain but not letting it touch her.

"Maybe you just have bad luck!" Sango laughed. Kagome shut her eyes tightly and held her breath before running out into the rain over to Inuyasha with a shriek when she felt the water hit her. Inuyasha looked at her run out and wrapped his arms around her the moment she got to him.

"I thought you hated the water?" He asked in a whisper.

"I do, don't remind me...but I like you more." She said and looked up at him and stood on her toes as she watched his lips and stayed at least half an inch away from his lips as if deciding whether to kiss him or not. She got a little closer before he closed the gap between them not being able to wait for her to decide whether to kiss him or not. She pulled away not liking the rain that kept hitting her in the face. "Can we please get out of the rain?" She pleaded. He chuckled before dragging her to the building. She wiped the water from her face and let out a breath in relief.

"I'm going home, if I don't get sleep soon then i'm boud to hurt someone." Sango told them.

"I'll take you." Miroku chuckled.

"Thanks, see you guys later." Sango said as she walked off with Miroku as they got in the car.

"Bye." Inuyasha said with a smirk as he still looked down at Kagome and they closed the doors and drove off.

"Tell me you missed me while you were gone." Kagome told him as she looked up at him with a smile full of hope.

"I missed you so much." He smirked.

"Tell me you thought about me." She said taking a risk with these questions.

"Your the only one I thought about every minute of the day." He told her.

"Then...tell me you love me." She smiled at him. He slowly stepped forward to her and she backed up as he backed her into the wall.

"I love you so much, more than anything. More than there are stars in the sky." He said seriously before leaning in for a kiss.

"I love you Inuyasha." Kagome whispered against his lips. He chuckled and pulled away.

"What do you want to do now?" He asked her.

"Hmm...what can we do?" She asked with a smirk.

"Whatever you want." He smiled.

"You sure can spoil a girl." She smiled back. "Can I go get my purse from the club?" She asked him.

"Sure." He smirked and took her to his car. They drove to the club and after saying hello to some of the crew Kagome grabbed her purse and went to the bathroom to re-apply her make-up.

Sesshomaru walked out from the back and was surprised to see Inuyasha there this late not that he let it show.

"What are you doing here?" Sesshomaru asked making Inuyasha jump when he heard the voice and look up to see his older brother.

"I think I could ask you the same thing." Inuyasha told him.

"Staff was having problems and they couldn't get a hold of Kagome so they called me." Sesshomaru said as Kagome walked out of the bathroom. "But I guess I know why she was un-reachable." They both watched as she walked over and she had winked at a couple of guys which made Inuyasha a little uncomfortable.

"Hey Sesshomaru, what are you doing here?" Kagome asked as she walked over.

"Some staff was having trouble, just came by to check it out." He told her.

"You know you don't have to watch over the club anymore." Kagome told him.

"I know, but it gives me something to do." He said before walking back into the kitchen.

"Movie?" Inuyasha asked since he could tell she wasn't ready to go home yet.

"Sure." She smiled as she took his hand and they left to the car and drove to the theater. In the middle of the movie Inuyasha had been lightly grazing Kagome's neck without noticing and couldn't help but start purring which made her calmness die down and she was trying hard to sit still since Inuyasha had seemed to be enjoying the movie but she felt like unbuttoning her jacket since she felt she was getting hot sitting in that one spot. Inuyasha had told her to keep her jacket closed because other people might say something about what she was wearing and that even if she didn't care what they said she would regret it later so she did as she was told. It was just that his light stroking was driving her insane. She had stopped paying attention to the movie back when it was real loud because of a car crash scene and sirens were going off. She was surprised the sound didn't bother Inuyasha since he was half dog demon after all. She had been just sitting there thinking about anything and everything. Things like how ugly the drapes had been out in the lounge of the theater. She was trying to keep her mind off the stroking and started thinking about the rain cause she had heard the air condition start up which had reminded her of the rain and how proud of herself she was when she ran into the rain. Not that she was ever going to do that again. It was just something about water being splashed on her that bothered her. Things like taking baths didn't bother her as long as it wasn't a shower.

She sat there thinking she had to think of something else but felt like she couldn't think of anything as she enjoyed the feeling of Inuyasha's stroking even though it tortured her so much. She crossed her legs trying to keep from squirming but was starting to go crazy. He looked at her while she was looking at the wall trying to think up something to keep her mind occupied.

"What are you doing?" He chuckled and she turned to look at him and felt that his stroking had stopped. She sighed in relief and smiled with a shrug. She grabbed his hand that was stroking her and pulled it down so she could cuddle into him and feel his arm around her. "You don't want to watch the movie?" He asked her when she closed her eyes with a purr.

"No." She said simply. He chuckled and thought she had finally gotten tired. She had opened her eyes a while later and looked down at his hand when it was stroking her again and saw the few cuts over his knuckles. "What happend to your hand?" She asked quietly as she looked at his hand.

"Nothing." He shrugged.

"Did you get this from punching that guy?" She asked still lying down so she couldn't see him.

"No. I got it from punching the wall." He chuckled.

"Why did you do that?" She sat up to look at him.

"Vent anger." He shrugged as he looked back at the screen.

"Why?" She asked worriedly.

"Cause I wasn't there when that guy touched you." He looked back down at her and said. She sighed and lied back against him once again.

"I'm sorry." She told him as she closed her eyes sadly.

"Why are you sorry?" He asked out of confusion. If it was one thing that she did to him the most it was confuse him.

"I didn't mean to run off and get into trouble." She told him quietly.

"Don't worry about it." He said and leaned down to kiss her cheek. "You were just trying to have fun."

She sighed and kissed the back of his hand and then kissed where she lied which was his torso and started stroking his torso right below her face to try and comfort him. Ok scratch that, if there was one thing she did to him the most was turn him on then next on the list would have to come confusing him.

He was thankful when the movie came to it's end and the credits rolled through. He grabbed her hand and stood up.

"Come on, i'll take you home." He told her after letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding. She nodded and stood up also and let him lead her out of the building and to his car. Not only had he lost interest in the movie because of Kagome's 'comforting' but he had also been thinking about her interest in other guys that she seemed to have even around him. Even though she said she was his she still seemed to have a wandering to her that just made her seem like she had to play more. With guys mostly.

_

* * *

_

"Do you think Kagome could be cursed?" Sango asked as she kept stirring her coffee.

"It's a possibility but by who?" Miroku asked with a sigh.

"There is way to much going on right now for us to have this problem. One Ayame is eight and a half months pregnant and we have to keep an eye out for her and this wedding we've been planning and now Kagome is probably cursed? No, that can't be it. It has to be something else. Ok a possession we can handle maybe but a curse? If it's a curse then we have to find who cursed her then kick their ass." Sango explained with a sigh.

"We?" Koga asked.

"Yes we! I'm not going to sit here and do nothing!" Sango yelled at him.

"Excuse me." Koga rolled his eyes.

"Sango...I forgot to tell you...uhh...you remember Shiro?" Miroku started afraid to tell her.

"Ya?...what about him?" Sango asked.

"Is he wanting a beat down?" Koga asked with a smirk just wanting to get into a fight to relieve stress.

"Not exactly..." Miroku said and looked at the two.

"Ah hell, then don't bother telling us." Koga muttered as he looked back down at his coffee.

"Well...it's just...he's coming down to 'visit an old friend's club', i'm guessing it's just to show his background like where he comes from since he's mayor up there and all. It was on the news this morning but he didn't say who but i'm sure it's not to hard to figure it out." Miroku mumbled the last part out of anger toward the guy. The more they got to know Kagome the more protective they had gotten over her so hearing that Shiro was coming down to bother Kagome really got them on edge.

"So he does want a fight." Koga smirked.

"Why is all this happening right now?" Sango asked with a sigh not really surprised to hear the news since everything else was already going wrong. "Can we just kill him to ease our stress some?" Sango asked with a hopeful smile.

"I agree with Sango." Koga nodded.

"You guys know the answer to that." Miroku shook his head.

"Well besides that, if this really is a curse then I guess i'm feeling a reunion coming on." Koga shrugged. He knew that he definitely wasn't going to sit on the side and watch one of his close friends be controlled by a curse and he also knew that they all became close to Kagome so they'd all help to kill the bastard who did it to her.

"For once I have to agree with you." Sango sighed.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Koga asked with a glare.

"You know very well what that means." She just shrugged.

"Inuyasha is going to want to handle it on his own though so we just have to keep it quiet till we find who did it." Miroku told them.

"Fine but are you saying you never agreed with my ideas before?" Koga asked Sango.

"Yup." Sango said simply with a smile.

"Why?"

"Oh don't feel bad, I never agree with Inuyasha either. You two never think things through before you do stuff. You just go on and get yourselves hurt." Sango shrugged.

"Whatever." Koga rolled his eyes.

_

* * *

_

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

Kagome opened her eyes to the noise and didn't recognize where she was at first and rolled over.

"Ah!" Kagome screamed when she fell over but landed on her feet and then looked up to see she had been sleeping on the top of her eight foot curio. "What the hell..." She started when she fell from up there.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

"You ok?" Inuyasha yelled from outside the front door.

"Sorry! Coming!" Kagome yelled and ran to the door and ran out of her room and jumped up on the couch running across it to get to the door. She looked back realizing what she had just done and opened the door forgetting it for the time being.

"Hey." She smiled when she opened the door.

"Hey, morning. Surprised your not asleep." He chuckled before giving her a light kiss on the lips.

"I was until you woke me up." She smiled and let him in.

"Excuse me." He said and walked in. "Why'd you scream?"

"Oh...I don't know...I was kind of wierded out when I woke up." She shrugged.

"Ya? Why?" He asked with a questioning look.

"I...don't know how to tell you without you thinking something was wrong with me." She laughed a bit with a shrug. "But I am so tired." She yawned.

"I bet, after staying up all night i'm not surprised." Inuyasha chuckled.

"Huh?" Kagome asked out of confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Staying up...the club?" He started wondering if she was just messing with him.

"What club?" She asked.

"The club...that we went to last night...you know, and you got called a cat?" He explained.

"A cat?" She asked and sat on the couch trying to remember what he was talking about.

"Uhh...where's your purse?" He asked her.

"In my room why?" She asked him and he stood up and held his hand out to her.

"Because something is really going on here." He told her and dragged her to her room and was surprised when they walked in and found the leather clothes on the floor and a blanket up on the curio then a bouncy ball in the middle of the floor. "Did you get hit by a hurricane or something?" He asked when he looked at her room.

"I'm wondering the same thing..." She started and picked up the clothes from the floor. "Ok that's supposed to be stuffed in the back of my closet." She said with surprise.

"You wore that last night." He told her as he walked over to her and picked it up from her hands.

"Excuse me?" Kagome asked.

"You wore this and...you don't remember? You started a big riot because you didn't get served at the bar and you pushed the DJ off the stage cause he called you a stray cat." He explained to her now knowing the confusion would never end with this girl. She took it from his hands and looked at him like he was crazy then went beside her bed where it looked like her purse had been dumped out on the floor and found a ticket stubb, when she picked it up she blushed remembering she had gone to the movies...after the club and really had started a riot.

"Holy shit! I broke up with you!" She turned to him and said unbelievably.

"Ya!" He said glad she remembered. "Well...didn't really want you to remember that but...at least you remember. Wait...that was two days ago though...you didn't remember that?" He asked.

"No...but..." She started as she continued picking up clothes from the floor then grabbing the blanket from the top of her dresser having to jump up to reach it. "Why was I up there? I hate hieghts." She said more to herself.

"That's why you don't remember!" He said when he realized what was going on.

"Cause i'm afraid of hieghts?" She asked with a questioning look, beyond confusion.

"Uh, no. It hasn't taken over you totally yet." Inuyasha said.

"What?...What are you talking about?" Kagome asked him.

"Baby just tell me one thing." Inuyasha pulled her into his arms which surprised her and she dropped everything back on the floor.

"Um...O-Ok..." She said still a little surprised and confused.

"Do you love me?" He asked with a smirk.

"W-What?" Kagome laughed surprised at the question.

"You heard me." He told her before capturing her lips into a short sweet kiss.

"Mm...of course I do." She said with her eyes still closed from the kiss. He had been a little skeptical as to what she had wanted from the way she was acting and since she had been all over other guys he didn't know what he really meant to her anymore.

"Say it." He whispered into the crook of her neck. She laughed thinking he was being silly but nodded anyways.

"I love you Inuyasha." She smiled before he kissed her again. He was glad to hear her say it that he wanted to hear her say it again since it had been the first time since she had started acting strangely that she had sounded like she meant it when she told him those three words. Ya she said it when she was at his house but that was before they 'broke-up' so of course that didn't count, which meant this had been the first time he heard that since he had gotten back and that's what meant to him the most.

"Again." He said quietly with a chuckle.

"There's something wrong with you." She laughed but said it to please him. "I love you!" She yelled with a laugh when he picked her up and swung her around. "I love you Inuyasha!" She yelled once more. He stopped and looked at her with a smile.

"I love you too." He smirked before kissing her. Kagome couldn't help but laugh at how silly he was acting.

"So if I yell it again do I get to get spun around again with a kiss like that again?" She laughed.

"I guess you could try and find out." He smirked and kissed her cheek. She smiled before nodding.

"Hm..." She brought her finger to her cheek as if thinking about it. "Ok just cause it was so fun." She laughed. "I love you!" She yelled happily and he spun her around like she had wanted him to but before he could kiss her someone knocked on the front door. "Aww...i'm starting to hate that door." She sighed but gasped when he kissed her anyway. "Mm, maybe you being silly is kinda good." She whispered into the kiss before he continued it.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

"Go to hell!" Inuyasha yelled with a chuckle before kissing her once more. Kagome laughed and pushed him away so she could go answer the door before the people left from what Inuyasha had said. When she had answered the door her smile suddenly changed to a not so happy surprise.

"Uhh...hi...what brings you here?" Kagome asked as she put on a smile for the man.

"Well I just came by to say hi, you know, I was hoping to see your club." Shiro smiled as he let himself in.

_'Sure come on in.' _Kagome thought as she glarred at his back but smiled when he turned around to face her.

"Is someone else hear? I thought I heard another voice." He told her.

"Oh, you did. Inuyasha's here. Inuyasha!" Kagome told him before calling for him.

"Ya?" Inuyasha asked but stopped when he saw the familiar face that he'd rather have chosen to forget. He looked at Kagome who looked at him as if saying for him to be nice. "Hi." Inuyasha waved not moving.

"It's so good to see you again. So where is this lovely club of yours?" Shiro asked Kagome ignoring the gesture as he gave her a tight hug.

"Well..." Kagome started trying to get out of the hug without letting him notice.

"Why don't you try looking in a phone book." Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha don't." Kagome told him as he walked over. "Shiro, i'll give you the..." She started till she was interrupted again.

"I'd rather come check in on an old friend instead." Shiro smirked both boys ignoring Kagome.

"Well you checked up on her now you can show yourself out." Inuyasha crossed his arms and Kagome put her hand up to him to hold him back.

"Guys..." Kagome started again.

"That would be up to Kagome if she wanted me to leave or not wouldn't it?" Shiro asked with a glare.

"Not if I end up kicking your ass out of here." Inuyasha growled as he glarred back.

"Do all demons have temper problems or is it just you?" Shiro asked.

"I'll fucking show you temper." Inuyasha said as he stepped forward. Kagome held her head losing her temper herself when something had just clicked with her again.

"Ugh!" Kagome said and walked into her room when she returned she had a book in her hands. "Here!" Kagome said pushing it into Shiro and he took the book looking down at it. "The phone book! If you don't want me to give you the address then look it up yourself, I don't need you coming and causing trouble! So you have the book now if you want to go see the club then go! You have the address right in your hands!" Kagome said as she walked around him and opened the door. Inuyasha watched out of surprise wondering what had came over her. Shiro didn't say anything as he walked out and Kagome slammed the door behind him.

"I told you don't! That should have told you enough not to start stuff!" Kagome turned to yell at Inuyasha.

"Hey! I was only trying to help! That idiot doesn't even need to come here unannounced!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"Well he did and you could have handled it alot better then you did!" Kagome yelled back. "You know what?! Just go! Your the one who's agravating not me!" Kagome glarred at him.

"I only said that cause you wouldn't listen!" Inuyasha yelled at her and she opened the door for him.

"Well guess what? I don't want to listen now either so just go." Kagome told him.

"Fine!" He yelled and walked out. "Bitch." He muttered under his breath. He heard a hiss right before she slammed the door behind him and wanted to kick himself for not realizing it before what had come over her. "Fuck." He sighed and turned back to the door and knocked on it lightly. Kagome opened the door and crossed her arms as if she was waiting to hear what he wanted now. "Kaggs, why are you acting like this?" He asked with a sigh.

"Acting like what? You were the one growling at people. Stupid mutt." She rolled her eyes.

"What? I was trying to help you! You know damn well you didn't want that guy here! So i'm the one getting yelled at for trying to protect you!" He told her. "Tell me that you wanted that guy in your house and then i'll leave."

"How about I tell you you're right but you still have to leave?" She asked with a shrug and a sigh. "If you really want me then you should try acting like it." She smiled before closing the door.

"What?..." He asked himself since the door was closed. "Damn bitch." He muttered to himself before leaving.

_**THREE.HOURS.LATER.**_

_RIIINNG RIIINNG RIIINNG_

"What?" Inuyasha asked tiredly.

"I hear you and Kagome are fighting yet again." Sango sighed.

"Can't this wait? What's with you and interrupting me all the time with your phone calls? I'm trying to sleep." He complained.

"Buck up. I don't think you should be pissing Kagome off. Cats are pretty dangerous." She laughed.

"That's not funny." Inuyasha said simply with a yawn.

"Well stop pissing her off."

"Hey...is it possible for this kinda thing to be tied to emotions?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"Ya, member last time she was cursed it was." Sango told him.

"Oh ya! I forgot about that." He said as he sat up on his bed.

"Why? You think the same thing is happening?" Sango asked him.

"Ya, I think so. This morning when I went to her apartment she was herself and didn't even remember the past two days until I reminded her and she was herself until that bastard Shiro showed up and we were yelling and I think she got upset and she turned cat on us and kicked Shiro out and then me." Inuyasha sighed.

"Shiro showed up?...damn...Miroku was right." She said the last part to herself.

"Miroku knew?" Inuyasha asked with a growl thinking all this trouble could have been saved.

"Ya, it was on the news apparently that he was coming down here to his old home town. So have you talked to her since she kicked you out?" Sango asked.

"No. I've been asleep." He told her. "Did you forget I was up all last night?"

"So was I but you don't see me sleeping, besides shouldn't you be used to it? Lazy." She said in a mono tone.

"Whatever."

"Your an idiot, but it seems Kagome is turning into a real night person and she wants to go out again." Sango told him.

"It's the damn cat in her that likes night. Does she ever sleep?" He asked.

"Apparently during the day." Sango said.

"So why are you telling me this? Kagome is mad at me."

"You should try and make up with her. She is you know, your girlfriend after all, or did you forget that?" Sango said, talking to him as if he was stupid.

"Shut-up. Why don't you try telling her that? I prefer her without the curse where she's not always pissed off." He muttered.

"She didn't seem pissed off last night when she ran out into the rain for you. Well you think about it." She sighed.

"Fine."

"Bye." Sango said and Inuyasha just hung up without saying anything.

"Damn your fucking confusing the hell out of me Kaggs." He said to himself as he covered his face with his hands. "Wait...last time..." He said to himself before he picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?" A boy answered.

"Nobunaga! Do me a favor, try and find some information and see if you can find out where Naraku's located. Once you find it call me." Inuyasha told the boy.

"Umm...Inuyasha?" Nobunaga asked.

"Yes, this is Inuyasha." He said dully.

"Oh! Yes sir! I'll do that right now." Nobunaga said quickly before hanging up. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and threw the phone on the floor.

"Naraku if you cursed her again i'll fucking kill you." Inuyasha said to himself.

_**THAT.NIGHT.**_

"Club again?" Inuyasha asked as he walked to the table Sango was at.

"Yup, and Kagome's outfits get better and better. I shouldn't have started her on leather." Sango sighed.

"What are you...holy shit..." He said but stopped when he saw Kagome walking over with Miroku. She was wearing that short leather mini skirt Sango had gotten her and the knee high boots with a leather tube top that only covered her breast. But to him didn't cover enough when she had to keep checking to make sure it didn't fall. At least she better had been making sure according to him. He didn't understand why she wore these clothes, this just made all the guys stare. Oh wait, that's probably what she wanted.

"Ya." Sango said simply.

"If she took those boots off she'd be pretty much showing her whole body!" Inuyasha whispered to Sango after he got over the shock.

"You sound like her father." Sango rolled her eyes.

"Try boyfriend that doesn't like it when she's showing off her body to everyone!" He told her.

"Hey Inuyasha." Miroku said when they reached the table before sitting next to Sango.

"Hey." Inuyasha said not being able to take his eyes off Kagome.

Kagome rolled her eyes before turning to walk off giving him a full view of her backside as she walked away.

"You better watch her. You don't want a repeat of last night." Miroku told her.

"Dammit." Inuyasha muttered before walking after her. "Kagome!" He yelled as he followed her to the bar. She turned around and leaned back against the bar with her elbows resting on the bar behind her as she waited for him to speak but watched as he just looked down at the outfit.

"Like what you see? If you want to talk try looking at my face." She told him with a glare. She smirked as she looked him up and down. She had to admit, he was pretty hott no matter how many times she yelled at him trying to push him away. He was wearing a black button up shirt and his black leather jacket with black slacks.

"Why are you pissed off with me?" He asked her after looking back up at her face.

"Cause your a jerk." She said simply with a shrug.

"I was just mad cause that guy came and hugged you when you didn't want him near you." He told her.

"You were jealous?" She asked with a smirk.

"You know the answer to that." He glarred at her since she was trying to get him to say it. She just shrugged and turned around to order her drink. "Yes. I was jealous." He mumbled and she turned back around to look at him. She smirked at how he looked having to admit that.

"So what do you want to do about it?" She asked him.

"I don't know. Whatever you want?" He asked. She smirked liking his answer and walked over to him and held out both her hands and he grabbed both and she walked backwards leading him to the dance floor without taking her eyes off his as she pulled him away.

"Show me you only have eyes for me." She said simply with a smirk as she wrapped her arms behind his neck and continued to look up into his eyes. He smirked and looked down into hers.

"Alright." He agreed. Throughout the whole dance he continued to look at her with a smirk as she did the same which pleased her a great deal and she had snuck him off toward the back wall of the club to an empty booth and pulled him in to sit down.

"Who knew a dog could ever attract little ol' Kitten here." She smirked as she moved closer to him as he sat against the wall. She calmly got closer to him making her way into his lap. She grabbed his jacket and pulled him down to kiss her.

"When are you going to realize this isn't really you Kagome?" He asked her with a sigh after pulling away from her kiss.

"What are you talking about?" She asked him.

"If you remember correctly you never used to act like this." He told her.

"Well...people change." Kagome shrugged.

"Ya, but not into cats." Inuyasha told her trying get her to realize what was happening to her cause if he couldn't find the one who put the curse on her then she needed to fight it.

"I didn't turn into a cat!" She told him.

"Oh ya?" He asked and stroked her back lightly with his claws causing her to purr. She quickly stopped realizing what she was doing.

"What are you trying to prove?" She asked as she backed away from him a bit.

"That you have to remember who you really are." Inuyasha told her.

"This is who I really am..." She said mostly trying to convince herself.

"And you can say that without any hesitation?" He asked.

"Y-Yes..." She told him with a glare.

"Then why are you liking so much attention lately?" He asked her.

"Hey, if your not going to pay attention to me then why should I waste my time?" She smirked with a shrug.

"Dammit Kagome, fine if you don't want to listen to me then I won't waste your time just listen to me right now then i'm gone." He assured her feeling it was useless. "I love you Kagome and I will find a way for this curse to be gone so don't get to comfortable with all these guys, hopefully I can get the old Kagome back though. You know, the one who didn't always act like a bitch." He finished before getting up and heading out the front of the club to leave without saying a word to Sango or Miroku.

_'I love you Kagome...' _His words ran through her head. "Curse?" She asked herself and sat down with a sigh. "He's right..." She thought as a tear ran down her face and she looked down as she wiped it away. "What...the...hell..." She said when she saw what she was wearing. "I look like a fucking whore!" She said loudly then froze when she realized the heads that turned her way. She blushed and ran to the enterance hoping Inuyasha hadn't left yet. She looked to both sides of the building and saw no one. She sighed and turned to walk back inside but stopped when she was standing right in front of Inuyasha. Apparently he went back inside when she thought he had left. She looked up at his eyes to see his confused look staring back at her.

"So...you going to be my knight in shining armor and try to save me again?" She asked as tears trickled down her face. He smiled and nodded.

"If I find out who it is ya, but until then your going to have to save yourself."

"How's that?" She asked as tears continued to run down her face.

"Stop getting upset." He said simply.

"Your the one who makes me mad all the time." She told him hitting him on the chest.

"Ow, what? No I am not." He told her.

"Yes you are, you and your stubborn attitude." She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever just do me a favor." He told her.

"What?" She asked.

"Next time you lose yourself or whatever just remember I do care and that I still love you." He smirked and she smiled back and grabbed his hand before turning away while dragging him off. "Where are we going?" He asked as he followed her to an alley. She didn't say anything as she turned her head giving him a quick smile before she continued her trek and went to a side door. She looked to both sides to make sure no one was around before reaching under the mat for a key and unlocking the door and continued to drag Inuyasha to the flight of stairs. Inuyasha chuckled thinking what she had just done but let her drag him up the stairs. He couldn't help but to let his eyes wonder just a bit lower to see how short the skirt really was. Since she was a few steps ahead of him, he had a full view.

"You know if you were to bend over you'd give everyone behind you a full view of your ass." He told her and watched as her free hand shot down to her skirt as she stopped and looked at him with a blush.

"Inuyasha!" She said with embarrassment.

"Well it's true, but what I don't get is you'd wear that for a whole bunch of other guys but never for me." He said as he took another look.

"INUYASHA!" She yelled as her cheeks went from a light pink to a red tint. He chuckled at how red her face could turn.

"What was that?" A voice said. Kagome's eyes widened and she looked around for a place to hide and saw a small door a few steps up. She hurried and dragged Inuyasha to it and opened the door and crawled in.

"Come on." She whispered.

"Why?" He asked.

"Just do it!" She whispered loudly. He rolled his eyes before crawling in after her.

"Hey I guess I was right about if you bent over you'd give a full view of your ass." He smirked as he followed more willingly now but growled when he got kicked on the shoulder.

"Ya and you keep looking at my ass i'll make sure I kick you somewhere else." She whispered as she stopped at the end and turned around to sit down.

"Well how can I not? It's right in front of me." He told her with a smirk and when he got to where she was he kissed her right on the lips.

"Just sit down." She giggled and pulled him down to sit next to her making her cram against the side wall.

"Where are we?" Inuyasha asked as he looked at the tiny space.

"Not sure." She said as she looked around also. Inuyasha got on his knees once again to try and crawl back to the stairs and Kagome pulled him back again. "Sit down." She told him making him hit the floor hard and they both heard a creaking sound. "What was that?" Kagome asked.

"I'm not sure..." Inuyasha started just before it seemed the floor caved in. "Oh shit!" He yelled as they fell.

"Ahhhh!" Kagome screamed and Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her just before they hit the floor.

"Ugh!" Inuyasha grunted when he hit the ground with Kagome on top of him.

"Ouch..." Kagome said as she looked up. "I think I know where we were now." She said as she looked up at the cieiling from where she lied. "You ok?" She asked as she got off Inuyasha.

"Ya...just great." He said as he sat up and rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry." Kagome laughed and rubbed the back of his head for him then stopped when she stood up. "This place is older then I thought." She said more to herself.

"Have you been here before?" Inuyasha asked her.

"I used to come here all the time." She smiled at the memory. "My mom and dad used to always come here and when my brother went to sleep I would sneak out wanting to see this 'boring meeting' they had to go too since I could always tell they were lying to me. Then that started me coming here all the time." She said as she looked around the room.

"They actually let you in?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Psh, no. I would sneak away to the roof where I was trying to take you." She laughed and turned around to help him up from the floor.

"So tell me how we ended up here then." He said as he looked around once he stood up.

"Cause you can't keep your mouth shut." She glarred at him and hit him playfully.

"Me? Your the one who yelled." He told her.

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes and walked under from where they had fallen.

"Ya, cause you know i'm right." He muttered.

"Looks like a laundry elevator that they used to have a long time ago in buildings." She said ignoring his comment.

"Yes, i'm loving the history lesson and all but how long are we going to have to stay down here? I'd like to go where it doesn't smell so bad." He said scrunching his nose a few times.

"Ya I guess it does smell. Ok let's go." She said taking his hand again and started walking to the back of the room. "Going to have to go a different way." She sighed as she walked out the back door which led to the back of the building and she climbed up on top of the closed dumpster and waited for Inuyasha to follow.

"Damn, you sure did know your way around when you were a kid." He said as he climbed up.

"It happens. You go first." She told him.

"But your the one who knows where we're going." He told her.

"Well if you wouldn't be looking at my ass the whole time then maybe I would go first." She glarred at him and pulled down the ladder for him to start climbing.

"Fine." He said before climbing up the ladder. "I'm starting to think this cat part of you has always been in you." He said as he climbed. She laughed and just kept climbing. When he got over the ledge to the top of the roof he reached his hand down to her to take and he helped her up. "Let me get this straight, your afraid of heights and you go up here? Doesn't make sense." He rolled his eyes.

"I wasn't always afraid of heights." She told him as she walked over to the other side of the building.

"Then why are you now?" He asked curiously.

"When my brother was little we were playing soccer and he kicked it up on the roof of our house and I told him 'You kicked it, you get it.' and I just watched as he climbed up a tree then jumped onto the roof and he kicked the ball down and then he slipped and I saw him fall from the roof to the ground and he just couldn't move from the pain and I just stood there in shock realizing that I never thought about falling if I went on something high. Thankfully my brother was ok but still...seeing him fall like that...I don't know." She shrugged.

"So your up here now, why?" He asked.

"I never said I was going toward the edge." She said as if he was insane for thinking she'd get even close to the side.

"Your not afraid of heights." He told her.

"Uh, yes I am." She nodded.

"No, your afraid of falling." Inuyasha said and took her hand. "Just close your eyes." He told her.

"Psh, ya right. Ok maybe i'm afraid of falling same thing." She told him simply. He rolled his eyes and grabbed her arm pulling her into a deep kiss. She was surprised at first from the passionate kiss and got lost into it easily. He pulled only a few inches away and stroked her cheek.

"You trust me?" He whispered.

"Mhm." She nodded as she kept her eyes closed and he kissed her once more before he led her to the ledge and stepped up on it. When he tried pulling her up was when she fell out of her trance. "No!" She told him and tried to pull away.

"Don't you trust me?" He asked as his ears fell flat against his head. She looked up and him with a pouty face.

"Don't do that." She whinned and looked away but when she looked back at him he looked a little hurt that she wouldn't trust him. "I swear if I fall i'll make sure I go cat on your ass and then you'll end up like that guy who fell off that building in that movie." She warned him. He chuckled and helped her up and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Look down, i've got you." He assured her with a smirk as she looked down at the street two stories below them. "You think i'd let you fall?" He whispered in her ear. "I'd never let you fall. I'd never let go." He whispered with assurance and he felt her relax against his chest.

"I wont forget." She told him as she leaned her head back against him, talking about the request he asked of her before she dragged him there.

_**tbc...**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**AN: **__ha ha ha, lolz ok so it's been a while. sumthn happend to my wordpad and i recently found a new thing called jarte or sumthn...i wrote so many chapters so long ago but couldnt update cuz the gay wordpad not working. but i hope u guys arent to mad at me. here u are. hope it's not too bad._


End file.
